Girls Are Better Than Boys!
by Josephine La Rose99
Summary: Yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Kuina telah mengatakan hal yang harus dilakukan Zoro mengingat laki-laki itu kalah taruhan. Namun, apa yang diinginkan Kuina merupakan hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Zoro. Demi janji, Zoro menemui Sanji meminta bantuan. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Kuina? Apakah Sanji dapat membantu? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Robin? Just RnR, Readers.
1. Rival Is Coming

_**Author Note**_ : Selamat datang di _fanfic_ ane, para penggemar _One Piece_! Sekedar info, sebenarnya ane kagak bisa dibilang _newbie_. Cuma selama ini _fanfic_ ane bertemakan anime ninja terkeren abad ini alias NARUTO! Kayaknya gak mungkin banget kalian semua gak tahu anime keren satu itu. Nah, tapi kalau berhubungan sama _One Piece_ , ane baru bisa dibilang _newbie_. Karena ini _fanfic_ pertama ane bertema anime bajak laut buatan Oda-Sensei.

Lalu kenapa menulis cerita ini? Salah satu temen ane pernah nanya begini, "Eh, bro, anime kesukaanmu nomor dua apaan?". Ane langsung jawab, "Detektif Conan. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Nggak sih…Eh, tau _One Piece_ , gak?"

"Tau. Bajak laut itu, 'kan?"

"Sekali-kali ngikutin anime itu napa, sih. Koe 'kan salah satu penggemar anime,"

HAHA! Disitulah semuanya berawal! Sebenarnya sebelum mengenal Naruto, ane ini penggemar _One Piece_. Tapi karena waktu itu ane masih kecil terus gaptek dan gak tau apa-apa soal internet (terutama Indonesia gak mau nayangin nih anime satu *wajar sih. Semua ceweknya pakai pakaian seksi-seksi banget*), makanya ane gak pernah ngikutin lagi, dan beralih ke Naruto (PENGKHIANAT! * _Author_ digaplok*). Tenang aja, bukan berarti ane gak suka nonton _One Piece_. Suka banget kok! Terutama lihat betapa bodohnya si tokoh utama, Luffy. Artinya jika kalian tanya anime kesukaan ane nomor tiga, pasti jawabannya _ONE PIECE_! Heheh.

Untuk itu, ane ingin buat _fanfic_ nya. Mungkin pengetahuan ane soal _OP_ gak sebanding dengan kalian. Makanya kasih tahu ane info terbaru, ya. Karena info yang terakhir kali ane tau itu adalah Sanji ternyata bermarga Vinsmoke dan dijodohkan sama cewek atas perintah keluarga. Sempat berkelahi dengan Luffy _and the gang_. Akhirnya gimana, ane gak tau.

Banyak bacot, ya? Ya udah deh, langsung baca aja. Semoga suka!

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter One : Rival Is Coming**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **RIVAL IS COMING**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernah mendengar _Human Academy Japanese Language School_ atau biasa disebut _HAS (Human Academy School)_? Bagi yang belum tahu, biar dijelaskan. Sekolah itu adalah salah satu SMA terelit di Tokyo, Jepang. Karena untuk bisa menjadi bagian sekolah terelit itu, tentu saja harus memiliki otak encer atau salah satunya tentu saja KAYA RAYA layaknya Richie Rich. Bicara masalah elit, _HAS_ bukan hanya sekedar elit, tapi juga dapat mengeluarkan lulusan-lulusan terbaik Jepang. Banyak mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo yang berasal dari sekolah ini.

Tapi, tapi, tapi, TAPI… jika mengenal _HAS_ , maka kalian juga harus mengenal geng _Angels_. Ayolah, siapa yang tak kenal mereka? Tanya aja ke murid SMA di seluruh penjuru sekolah di Tokyo. Mereka pasti jawab, "Ooohh! Geng _Angels_? Tahu tahu tahu tahu!".

Whooohohoho, tunggu sebentar, tunggu sebentar. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau mereka adalah para malaikat yang turun dari surgawi dan berpakaian serba putih. Berbau harum yang tak sama dengan harum bunga di seluruh dunia. Serta senyumnya yang dapat melelehkan es di kutub utara. Karena sebenarnya _Angels Gang_ ini adalah sekumpulan murid perempuan yang sangat dihormati, disegani, ditakuti, dan paling 'KYAAA' di _HAS_.

Perlu perkenalan? Baiklah. Biar saya kenalkan mereka satu-persatu. Simak baik-baik, ya!

.

Ketua dari geng _Angels_ ini adalah BOA HANCOCK. Dia ini adalah gadis paling menonjol di _HAS_ karena kedisiplinan, keganasan, dan keangkuhannya yang terkadang kumat. Selain itu, dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS dan ketua klub karate di _HAS_. Itu artinya dia sangat ditakuti di sekolah ini. Karena itulah, muncul sebuah istilah baru yang harus dicamkan oleh semua orang di luar kepala.

"Lebih baik berada di kandang singa daripada berhadapan dengan Hancock-sama"

Walaupun begitu, dia juga mendapat gelar lain selain ketua OSIS. Sebut saja _'The most beautiful girl in the school'_. Lo-lo semua yang bergender laki-laki, baru aja menatap wajahnya, dijamin bakal klepek-klepek kayak ubur-ubur! Melihat senyumnya tuh, serasa berada di padang bunga di gunung Alpen dan ditemani oleh dirinya seorang! Eit, eit, eit, jangan senang dulu dengan kecantikannya. Begitu-begitu, Hancock memegang sabuk hitam beladiri Karate dan Taekwondo. Dia sudah DAN 5! _Super_ sekali untuk perempuan sepertinya. Selain itu, dia punya beberapa aktivitas sampingan seperti sering _sparing_ tinju di salah satu _gym_ dan berlatih tarung pedang di dojo dekat rumahnya. Singkatnya, dari semua penjelasan diatas, orang-orang makin takut dan segan untuk mencari masalah dengannya. Bisa mati, cuuuuyyy!

Siapa yang kedua? Tentu saja NICO ROBIN! Perempuan ini menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS di _HAS_. Tidak ada pengetahuan yang tidak diketahuinya. Kalian mau tanya soal kalkulus yang seharusnya dipelajari mahasiswa jurusan matematika sekalipun, pasti dia bisa menjawabnya dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik! Maklum, dia ini kutu buku sekali. Buku di perpustakaan _HAS_ sudah dibacanya semua. Inilah yang membuat pihak sekolah repot, karena harus mendatangkan buku-buku baru ke perpus sekolah demi perempuan ini. Gitu-gitu Robin termasuk aset membanggakan. Dia pernah memenangkan olimpiade fisika internasional di Berlin, Jerman. Ck ck ck, salut banget deh sama perempuan ini. Wajar aja dia menduduki peringkat satu di _HAS_.

Oh ya, sebenarnya dia ini termasuk anggota terlemah di _Angels_. Karena ilmu beladiri yang dia punya itu paling cuma tahu miting tangan orang doang. Tapi melihat dirinya yang manis seperti madu, tak akan ada yang bisa memalingkan wajah darinya. Sekedar info, selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia diajarkan serangan-serangan dasar bela diri oleh semua anggota _Angels_. Katanya sih buat jaga-jaga. Siapa tahu dia diserang cowok mesum.

Selanjutnya adalah anggota ketiga. Namanya adalah NAMI. Dia ini adalah anggota tersangar di _Angels_. Mudah emosi alias naik darah. Jika sudah masuk mode itu, matanya akan menyala-nyala dan AWAS! Segera selamatkan dirimu darinya sebelum kau menyesal! Untuk itulah, selain Hancock, semua murid juga tak ada yang berani cari masalah pada Nami. Kalau Hancock dibandingkan dengan singa, maka Nami dibandingkan dengan badak. Lho, kenapa badak? Gak tahu. Itu kata murid-murid _HAS_ , sih.

Tapi kalau sudah membicarakan masalah kecantikan, _oh my god_! Laki-laki waras mana yang bilang dia jelek? Sebut dia jelek, tamatlah riwayatmu. Saya bukan bermaksud berlebihan. Hanya saja seperti yang sudah saya katakan, Nami adalah tipe emosian. Dia sangat sulit mengendalikan amarahnya. Oop, oop, oop! Tak perlu khawatir. Ada Hancock dan anggota keempat yang bisa menenangkannya. Walau begitu, Nami termasuk siswi yang berotak encer seperti Robin. Gak heran dia bisa masuk ke peringkat lima besar di sekolah. Yah, anggota _Angels_ yang lain juga sama, sih. Paling beda kedudukan rangking doang. Baiklah, apalagi? Emmmmm…OH YA! Nami jago dalam bela diri Judo! Sekali banting, _BANG_! _You are KO_ *teng teng teng*!

Anggota keempat adalah… jreng jreng jreng, NEFERTARI VIVI! Putri bangsawan ini bener-bener keterbalikan dari ketiga anggota diatas. Bersikap kemayu, sopan banget, dan ramah pada semua murid _HAS_. Maklum, dia diajarkan tata karma layaknya seorang putri dari suatu kerajaan sejak kecil. Entah bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa bergabung bersama _Angels_. Oh ya, satu hal lagi yang harus kalian tahu. Si pemegang sabuk hitam Aikido ini memiliki koneksi alias relasi di perusahaan-perusahaan terkenal di dunia, bahkan di seluruh Jepang! Sekali mencari masalah dengannya, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaan orangtuamu.

Bedanya dari Nami, Vivi tipe dermawan. Jika dia dapat uang tambahan dari Ayahnya, pasti seisi kantin bakal diborong dan diberikan pada kalian! Tapi kalau lagi marah, jangan dekat-dekat, ya. Pasti kalian akan tersadar di rumah sakit setelah dunia terlihat hitam sementara.

Nama anggota terakhir dari geng _Angels_ ini adalah KAYA! Kalian tanya siapa Richie Rich versi cewek yang selalu berpakaian sederhana, pasti semua murid _HAS_ nunjuk Kaya. Kalian tanya siapa Richie Rich versi cewek berpenyakitan, kembali lagi murid _HAS_ nunjuk Kaya. Yah, sebenarnya murid _HAS_ gak bisa disalahkan juga. Karena kekebalan tubuh Kaya ini beda dari anggota-anggota lain. Dia ini terlalu LEMAH. Lebih lemah dari Robin. Bukan berarti dia punya penyakit yang gak bisa disembuhkan. Tapi lebih tepatnya dia ini mudah sakit. Untuk itulah, orangtuanya sangat _over protective_ padanya. Lalu apa yang dilakukan _Angels_ mengenai itu?

Tentu saja membantunya, 'kan? Menurut Hancock dan Vivi, Kaya setidaknya harus diajari seni bela diri untuk meningkatkan daya fisiknya. Awalnya Robin tidak setuju. Tapi setelah adu _deathglare_ , Robin mengalah kalah. Buktinya setelah setahun berlatih, kekebalan tubuh Kaya meningkat banget, cuy! Dia sampai tingkat Dan 3 untuk seni bela diri Karate. Oh, mau tanya dia cantik atau gak? Tabokan telak dari Nami kalau kalian bilang Kaya jelek. Jelas cantik bingits, duungggss!

Fiuuuhh, selesai juga sesi perkenalan anggota _Angels_. Mungkin lebih baik kita lihat sedang apa mereka sekarang. Mari terjun langsung ke TKP!

.

.

 _Human Academy School_ , pukul 11.40 waktu Jepang. Kelas 2-3…

.

"Robin… titipan kepsek Sengoku untukmu," ucap Vivi meletakkan beberapa berkas ke meja Robin. Robin menautkan alisnya. Bingung dengan maksud sang kepsek menyuruh salah satu sobatnya mengantarkan berkas-berkas aneh.

Daripada terlalu banyak berpikir, Robin membaca salah satu berkas. Cengiran langsung muncul di wajahnya begitu membaca judul besarnya. Akhirnya dia tahu juga maksud Sengoku. Sedangkan Vivi cuma pasang wajah datar.

 **PENDAFTARAN KARYA ILMIAH REMAJA SE-TOKYO**

Robin mendengus kesal, "Harus berapa kali kukatakan padanya kalau aku tidak ingin berlomba saat ini?"

"Salahkan otak encermu, nona Nico," sahut Kaya santai sambil membaca buku kimia yang diajarkan sang Sensei menyebalkan, Garp-Sensei. Tapi tak satupun nama zat kimia ataupun rumus masuk ke kepalanya, "Aaahhh… kenapa aku harus membaca buku membosankan ini?"

"Karena di jam keempat nanti kita ada ulangan dengan Garp-Sensei. Jangan katakan kalau kau pura-pura lupa. Aku tak mau mendengarmu mengeluh karena omelan Sensei masalah nilaimu," balas Robin yang tak lupa menyisipkan kalimat sindiran di perkataannya. Kaya mau tak mau harus bisa menjaga matanya tetap terbuka untuk membaca buku yang sangat ingin dihancurkannya itu.

Mendadak, sebuah kejutan datang dari arah pintu. Tampak dua siswi cantik bersandar di pintu sambil mengatur napas mereka yang tersengal-sengal. Keringat bercucuran, pakaian sedikit kusut, dan berjalan gontai masuk kelas. Spontan geng _Angels_ yang akhirnya berkumpul dengan anggota lengkap menjadi sorotan murid lainnya di kelas itu. Beruntung sekali mereka sekelas dengan mereka berlima. Atau mungkin sangat sial?

Alis Vivi terangkat, merasa bingung dengan situasi dua temannya yang sekarang duduk berdekatan disamping Robin. Ini jam istirahat pertama sekaligus waktunya makan siang, tapi mereka malah begini. Apa sekarang sedang berganti menuju jam olahraga atau apa?

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Vivi penasaran.

Butuh waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Vivi.

"Itukah sapaan yang kuterima…hah…hah… setelah kabur dari Akainu sialan itu?" balas Nami masih berusaha bernapas normal.

Vivi membulatkan mulutnya. Dia menyadari apa yang terjadi setelah nama satpam galak asrama putri _HAS_ disebutkan. Vivi beralih pada buku yang dipegang Nami, memandanginya sebentar lalu merebut paksa. Tak ada perlawanan dari yang punya.

"Jadi kalian kembali ke asrama karena ini?" tanya Vivi mengacungkan sang buku, "Aku sudah bilang tadi pagi jangan ada yang kelupaan, 'kan?"

"Cerewet…lagipula itu bukan bukuku. Salahkan si pirang ini yang seenaknya mengajakku kembali kesana," kata Hancock kesal si putri bangsawan malah memarahinya. Padahal dia jadi berurusan dengan Akainu karena Nami meninggalkan buku kimianya di asrama. Mengingat tak boleh kembali ke asrama saat jam sekolah, pantas Akainu mengejar mereka sampai kemari.

Hari yang melelahkan bagi Nami dan Hancock. Mungkin sudah saatnya satpam galak itu diganti dengan orang lain. Soalnya dia tak mempan dengan pesona Hancock yang sering digunakan untuk menggoda pria. Ck ck ck ck ck ck.

Setelah mengistirahatkan diri sejenak, Hancock menghela napas panjang lega. Kemudian dia menoleh ke Kaya yang lebih memilih membaca daripada menanyakan nasib dia dan Nami. Sadar terus ditatap Hancock, Kaya melirik malas sebentar padanya sambil berkata, "Belajar,"

Senyum remeh Hancock keluar. Tapi sepertinya kita melupakan fakta bahwa itu termasuk senyum 'WOW' Hancock bagi murid-murid lain. Murid-murid cowok sukses mimisan massal dan murid-murid cewek sibuk ber-KYAAA~-ria. Lupakan saja kalau mereka tak sadar Hancock punya sisi lain alias GANAS, oke?

Hancock menopang pipinya. Dia membalas kata singkat Kaya tadi, "Belajar, eh? Sejak kapan kau tobat?"

"Sejak Robin menceramahiku selama lima belas menit," jawab Kaya singkat.

Sedangkan nama yang disinggung terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Sudahlah, Hancock. Kau tidak ingin nilai kimia Kaya membaik, hah?" ucap Vivi mencoba mencegah aktivitas saling ejek hari ini. Dan selalu saja Hancock yang mulai duluan. Justru dia yang tidak pernah tobat.

Capek berdiri, membuat Vivi duduk di kursinya yang memang disamping Kaya. Lalu dia terus memperhatikan materi yang dibaca 'si Richie Rich versi wanita berpakaian rakyat' itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin Kaya mengerti karena mata Kaya udah seperti bola lampu yang sebentar lagi menuju 'putus'. Tapi dia menghargai perjuangan sahabatnya ini demi mendapat nilai bagus di pelajaran Garp-Sensei.

Topik pembicaraan tentang perjuangan Kaya habis dibahas termasuk nasib Hancock-Nami. Tak ada yang ingin bicara. Kaya sibuk membaca. Vivi sibuk melihat buku Kaya. Sementara Robin memilih membaca buku sejarah dunia. Tak ingin kehabisan ide, Nami pun angkat bicara, "Kudengar dari kepsek Sengoku saat kami berlari kesini, kita akan kedatangan tamu. Tapi sebelum dia selesai bicara, Akainu-san datang dan kembali mengejar kami,"

KLAP! Kaya spontan menutup bukunya. Vivi melongo untuk beberapa detik berkat aksi Kaya dalam menanggapi Nami. Robin sendiri cuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tamu?" ulang Robin.

"Ya, tamu. Tapi kami tidak tahu tamu dari mana,"

"Haha, akhirnya kita akan pulang cepat! Kalau begini, Garp-Sensei gak bakal masuk!" tanggap Kaya malah memikirkan masa depan yang belum tentu terjadi.

Inilah penyakit murid SMA yang tidak akan pernah ada obatnya. Jika ada ulangan, berharap semoga gurunya tidak masuk.

"Memang kapan tamu itu datang?" tanya Vivi.

"Hari ini," jawab Hancock enteng. Jawaban Hancock sukses membuat Kaya lompat dari kursinya, nyaris membuat Vivi terkena serangan jantung.

"Oi, oi, biasa aja kali!" seru Vivi menarik pundak Kaya untuk kembali duduk.

Hei, hei, hei. Apakah kalian mengira pembicaraan mereka tidak didengar murid lain? Sudah dibilang, 'kan? Mereka adalah geng _Angels_ yang paling disegani di sekolah. Terutama hampir semua info sekolah, mereka pasti tahu. Apalagi masalah kedatangan tamu. Beberapa murid cowok segera mendekati Hancock, berniat bertanya langsung.

"Han-Hancock-san?"

"Sama," pengoreksian dari Hancock. Dasar! Bisa-bisanya dia menganggap dirinya layaknya tuan puteri. Tapi ingat! Jangan pernah cari masalah dengannya. Salah-salah meja akan melayang ke kepalamu.

"Han-Hancock-sama," terpaksa cowok itu mengulang panggilannya, "Apa benar soal tamu itu?"

"Benar. Lalu?"

"Bisakah anda minta informasi lebih jelas pada Sengoku-san? Anda tahu, sebenarnya kami juga berharap kalau pelajaran kimia benar-benar batal dan—"

Hancock sengaja berdeham, otomatis si murid cowok berhenti bicara. Uh-oh, tampaknya dia membuat kesalahan besar telah menyuruh sang Boa Hancock seperti seorang pesuruh.

"Kau menyuruhku? Apa kau tidak salah?" tanya Hancock mengeluarkan senyum mematikan.

"Ma-maaf, Hancock-sama! Ka-kami tidak bermaksud—"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian segera pergi dari hadapanku? Dasar sampah…" ucap Hancock kesal dan menyuruh mereka pergi.

"Anda kasar sekali…" siapapun pasti akan berkomentar seperti ini kalau ada yang berbicara seperti Hancock.

Tapi kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar sukses mematahkan komentar awal.

"Tapi anda cantik sekali!" jeritan fans para cowok dipastikan keluar dan membuat seisi kelas ribut seperti pasar. Ternyata pesona Hancock yang sedang kesal memang tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata. Kembali lagi terjadi mimisan massal di murid-murid cowok, sampai-sampai lantai kelas banyak bercak darah. Satu-persatu dari mereka tumbang dengan tidak elit. Benar-benar sebuah ironi.

Nami _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya. Lalu dia menoleh pada si biang keladi, "Bisakah kau berhenti membuat tragedi di kelas kita? Jangan sempat pihak sekolah mendatangkan puluhan ambulans karena teman cowok sekelas kita kehabisan darah,"

"Bukan salahku, Nami," gerutu Hancock, "Lagipula aku tidak tersenyum tadi,"

"Kau memang tidak tersenyum, tapi dampaknya sama seperti saat kau tersenyum,"

"Oh, salahkan mereka yang terlalu lemah menahan pesonaku," balas Hancock melengos.

Nami mendecih. Diam-diam, dia mengakui dalam hati kalau pesona Hancock ini berbahaya juga bagi kelangsungan darah semua murid _HAS_. Bisa-bisa dia berurusan dengan kepsek Sengoku gara-gara membuat semua murid 2-3 anemia dan berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Kalian bawa _bento_?" celetuk Robin yang dari tadi diam, mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya. Ternyata dia sudah selesai membaca buku.

"Jelas, 'kan?" ucap anggota _Angels_ yang lain kompak. Mereka juga serentak mengeluarkan bekal mereka dan makan siang bersama-sama.

* * *

.

.

Robin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sang ketua OSIS _HAS_. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Hancock tidak lahap memakan bekal buatan si Nenek, Nyonba. Padahal masakan Nenek tua itu terkenal enak bagi geng _Angels_. Ada apakah gerangan yang berhasil membuat si ratu kecantikan _HAS_ seperti ini?

Hancock termasuk orang berinsting tajam. Jadi tanpa Robin bertanyapun, dia sudah tahu, "Kau mau tanya kenapa aku gelisah, Robin?"

"Ah, kau sadar juga rupanya. Jadi? Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami, nona Boa?"

Interaksi Robin-Hancock membuat mereka jadi ditatapi aneh oleh anggota lain.

"Kau gelisah?" tanya Nami, Hancock mengangguk, "Tumben. Tidak seperti biasanya,"

"Kenapa? Apa Nenek tua itu marah lagi padamu?" tanya Kaya menebak-nebak. Dia paling tahu kalau Hancock adalah cucu yang paling sering beradu mulut dengan Nyonba daripada dua saudarinya.

"Bukan itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku bukan gelisah. Tapi… bingung…" jawab Hancock pelan sambil menatap bekalnya.

Sedangkan yang lain jadi ikutan bingung dengan jawaban Hancock. Dia bingung? Bingung karena apa?

"Maksudmu?" kali ini Vivi yang bertanya.

"Sebenarnya sekitar empat hari lalu, keluarga Donquixote mendatangi Nenek dan membicarakan sesuatu. Aku tak tahu apa karena aku mendengar dari tangga lantai dua. Lebih mirip sayup-sayup yang kudengar. Tapi aku melihat jelas keluarga Donquixote itu sedang bicara dengan Nenekku setelah aku turun dan mengintip sedikit. Untung saja mereka tak menyadari aku disana,"

"Donquixote? Keluarga pejabat yang sering kontroversi di dunia politik itu?" Vivi tak percaya keluarga politik terkenal datang ke kediaman keluarga Boa.

Mana mungkin 'kan Vivi tidak tahu mengingat dia memiliki banyak koneksi di Jepang? Dia sering mendengar nama keluarga itu dari Ayahnya. Selalu diisukan terlibat korupsi dan membiarkan anaknya, Doflamingo menjadi anggota geng Shichibukai, geng motor paling berbahaya di Tokyo.

Lalu mau apa keluarga menyebalkan itu datang dan bicara dengan Nyonba? Bukan untuk menyuap, 'kan? Kepala mereka pasti disambut tongkatnya sebelum uang itu diberi.

"Apa kau tidak punya usaha untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Nyonba apa?" sahut Nami heran pada Hancock yang notabene tidak takut pada apapun.

"Aku sudah tanya. Tapi Nenek tua itu cuma bilang, 'Percayakan saja pada Nenek'," jawab Hancock meniru omongan Nyonba tempo hari.

"Haaahh, sudahlah. Kau tidak tahu Nyonba saja. Kalau mereka memang punya niat buruk, pasti Nyonba sudah mengusir mereka di detik itu juga, 'kan?" ucap Kaya santai sambil melahap _ebi fry_. Menurutnya, untuk apa Hancock memusingkan sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi di kepalanya? Mending sekarang dia makan sebelum jam makan siang berakhir.

" _Girls, girls_ , lihat itu!" tiba-tiba Vivi memotong topik pembicaraan begitu melihat sebuah _limousine_ hitam memasuki area parkir sekolah dari jendela. Cukup jelas melihatnya karena kelas mereka di lantai dua dan kebetulan tempat duduk berada di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke luar sekolah. Apalagi setelah parkir, kurang dari lima detik keluarlah lima cowok yang berpakaian seperti anak sekolahan. Hal itu otomatis mengundang perhatian dari geng _Angels_.

Dilihat dari pakaiannya, jelas itu bukan seragam _HAS_. _HAS_ memakai pakaian setelan blazer biru tua dan celana hitam panjang. Itu berlaku bagi semua murid cowok kecuali cewek yang tentu saja memakai rok bermotif kotak-kotak bewarna biru tua. Sedangkan kelima cowok itu memakai setelan blazer coklat tua bermotif kotak-kotak yang menutupi kemeja hitam serta memakai celana panjang hitam.

Robin menyimpulkan asal sekolah mereka dari seragam. Maklum, informasinya cukup banyak untuk bisa menebak sekolah seseorang, "Aku yakin seratus persen mereka berasal dari _Tokyo Galaxy Japanese Language School_. Itu seragam mereka,"

" _Tokyo Galaxy_? SMA terkenal itu?" Kaya tak percaya murid dari salah satu SMA terkenal di Tokyo berkunjung kemari.

Sedangkan Vivi dari tadi terus memandangi cowok bercirikan rambut pendek dan memakai kacamata gaya. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mengenal siapa cowok itu, " _Great_. Kouza. Mau apa dia kemari?"

"Kau kenal salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Nami.

"Dia teman sepermainanku. Aku memang tahu kalau dia bersekolah di _Tokyo Galaxy_. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu seragam mereka dan apa maunya kemari,"

"Wah, kalau begitu sama. Kalian lihat yang berhidung panjang itu?" sambung Kaya sambil menunjuk cowok yang seperti pinokio.

 _Angels_ segera melihat cowok yang dimaksud. Mereka kemudian mengangguk.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia Usopp, teman sepermainanku juga,"

"EKKHH!?" teriak Nami lebay.

"Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali, hah? Jangan katakan kalau kau juga punya teman sepermainan juga diantara lima cowok itu," sahut Robin memutar bola matanya malas. Nami cuma menyilangkan tangannya yang berarti 'Jawaban tidak'.

Akhirnya sesi memandangi lima cowok pendatang selesai begitu sosok mereka menghilang karena memasuki gedung sekolah. Geng _Angels_ terdiam sesaat dan kembali duduk. Tapi tak ada satupun ingin memakan kembali bento.

Kaya meraih sumpit lalu mencapit sosis guritanya, "Jangan katakan padaku kalau tamu itu adalah mereka,"

"Aku bukan kepsek," balas Nami singkat.

"Lalu kalau bukan mereka siapa lagi? Mereka bukan murid sekolah ini. Lagipula kenapa harus datang dengan _limousine_ sega—"

" _Kami panggilkan murid-murid kami, Boa Hancock, Nami, Nefertari Vivi, Nico Robin dan Kaya untuk segera menghadap kepala sekolah di ruangannya sekarang. Kami ulangi. Kami panggilkan…"_

Pengumuman bergema di seluruh sekolah dan menjadi pengalih perhatian bagi semua murid. Tentu saja perhatian teralih, 'kan? Yang disebutkan adalah anggota-anggota geng _Angels_ , geng penguasa _HAS_. Sementara orang yang bersangkutan langsung menatap satu sama lain.

Hancock menghela napas pasrah. Kemudian dia beranjak dari duduknya dan menutup kembali kotak bekal lalu memasukkannya ke tas. Dia menatap malas ke temannya satu persatu, seolah menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka seharusnya tahu apa yang ingin dia bilang.

Maksudnya, oh ayolah! Apa mendengar pengumuman itu tidak cukup membuat mereka sadar bahwa tamu itu memang 'mereka' yang tadi?

Oi, Hancock. Pertanyaan apakah untuk beberapa hari kedepan kau akan menjadi seorang pemandu, kau akan mengetahui jawabannya begitu melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan orang nomor satu di sekolah.

* * *

.

.

Cengiran tanpa rasa dosa sang kepsek, Sengoku, membuat geng _Angels_ menghela napas pasrah. Mereka tahu pasti bahwa cengiran itu berarti 'meminta tolong dengan sangat'. Dan tentu saja para cewek cantik kita tidak bakalan tega membuat cengiran itu berganti menjadi rengutan. Sayangnya, sempat kata 'menolak secara langsung' mampir di tiap kepala _Angels_ begitu melihat lima cowok yang mereka lihat tadi juga berada di ruang Sengoku. Sesuai dugaan Hancock. Dia akan menjadi pemandu beberapa hari ini. Lagipula ini bukan hal pertama kali baginya.

Tapi dia paling tidak suka memandu orang-orang seusianya. Murid memandu murid? Adanya juga guru memandu murid! Begitulah prinsip keras kepala sang ketua OSIS _HAS_. Hancock memandang Sengoku dengan tampang kesal. Tapi malah tawa yang dia dapatkan dari kepseknya itu.

"Hahaha, maaf, Hancock. Menurutku kalian yang pantas menemani mereka berlima. Tak apa-apa, 'kan? Sampai segala urusan selesai,"

"Setahu saya kita memiliki anggota OSIS yang sangat berpengalaman dalam hal memandu, Sen-go-ku-san," ucap Hancock.

"Hei, kau tak kenal siapa mereka? Yang benar saja, Hancock!" balas Sengoku tak habis pikir.

"Saya tidak kenal dan tidak mau kenal. Kalau mereka ingin berkeliling di sekolah, berkeliling saja sendiri. Mereka punya kaki, 'kan?" balasan yang tak pantas kau katakan, Hancock. Kau beruntung Sengoku punya toleransi besar padamu.

"Kau perempuan menyebalkan," celetuk seseorang dari lima cowok tersebut. Sepertinya dia cukup muak melihat respon Hancock soal kedatangan mereka.

Tentu saja celetukannya tadi membuat _Hancock and the gang_ menoleh padanya termasuk Sengoku. Karena ini pertama kalinya ada seorang cowok yang berani bilang seperti itu pada Hancock. Padahal selama ini, adanya cowok-cowok yang bertekuk lutut di hadapan sang ketua _Angels_ ini.

Cowok dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan, bekas luka di pipi kiri dan bertampang bodoh. Tapi dari ciri-ciri tersebut, yang paling menonjol adalah topi jerami yang menggantung di punggungnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Hancock geram.

"Kubilang kau menyebalkan. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" balasnya tidak takut.

"Jaga bicaramu pada ketua OSIS disini," ucap Hancock menunjuk cowok itu, emosi pastinya.

"Aku juga ketua OSIS di sekolahku," balasnya lagi sambil menepuk dada. Hancock terkejut sesaat.

"Ehem! Dari sini biar kujelaskan," sergah Sengoku sebelum terjadi adu mulut di ruangannya. Dia beranjak dari kursi dan mendekati kelima cowok tersebut. _Angels_ cuma menatap kepseknya dengan tampang bingung.

"Ini adalah ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_. Namanya Monkey D. Luffy," kata Sengoku menepuk bahu cowok yang baru saja mengejek Hancock. Cowok bernama Luffy itupun langsung memasang senyum remeh padanya dan sukses membuat Hancock gemas untuk melumat wajahnya dan membuangnya ke rawa.

Hei hei hei, Hancock. Kekerasan dilarang keras di _Human Academy School_.

"Lalu ini wakil ketua OSIS, Roronoa Zoro," seorang cowok berambut hijau dan bermata tajam.

"Vinsmoke Sanji," cowok pirang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Kouza," Vivi cuma menaikkan ujung bibir atasnya begitu Kouza menyengir.

"Dan terakhir Usopp," Usopp melambaikan tangan cepat pada Kaya yang tentu saja dibalas.

"Mereka dijuluki _Five Princes_ di _Tokyo Galaxy_. Mulai hari ini, aku ingin kalian bekerja bersama mereka demi proyek yang baru saja ditawarkan padaku minggu lalu. Kalian mengerti?" Sengoku mengakhiri sesi pengenalan orang-orang yang disebut _Five Princes_ itu.

" **Lima pangeran? Apa-apaan, sih? Nama norak macam apa itu?"** batin Hancock masih kesal dengan ulah ketua OSIS bernama Luffy tadi. Apalagi dilihatnya Luffy menjulurkan lidah padanya. Oooooohhh, betapa inginnya Hancock memotong-motong tubuhnya dan membuat dagingnya jadi makanan ternak *Hancock… santai,*.

"Tunggu. Proyek? Proyek apa, Sengoku-san?" tanya Robin tersadar apa yang baru saja dikatakan kepsek.

"Mereka berlima yang akan memberitahukannya sendiri. Nah, sekarang pergi dari ruanganku dan bawa mereka berkeliling sekolah. Sudah sana!" Sengoku langsung mendorong kesepuluh orang itu keluar ruangan. Begitu mereka semua keluar, dia menutup pintu dengan cara dibanting. Sikap yang sangat menjengkelkan untuk ukuran seorang kepsek.

Suasana jadi hening sejenak di depan ruang kepsek _HAS_. Tak disengaja, _Five Princes_ dan _Angels_ saling pandang. Tampak beberapa diantara mereka memberikan _deathglare_ seolah mengatakan, 'Menjauh dariku, brengsek!'.

Yah, sepertinya kesan pertama tidak terlalu baik bagi _Angels_. Tapi yang paling senang justru Kaya. Kalian tanya kenapa? Apalagi kalau bukan terlepas dari ulangan kimia?

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author Note_ : Bagian satu selesai! Yuhu, yuhu, yuhu! Kalau begitu silahkan tinggalkan _review_ anda semua. Semoga dapat menjadi pelajaran untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	2. Destination

_**Author Note**_ : Hiks hiks hiks *SROOOOTTT*! Puah, sedih saya. Sediiihhhh banget. Eh, salah. SENEEENGGG BANGEETTT, HUWAAAA! Saya gak nyangka respon dari pembaca setia One Piece. Kalian masih mau me _review_ _chapter_ pertama _fanfic_ saya! Padahal, saya masih _newbie_ dan butuh arahan. Tapi, hiks hiks… kalian semua membuat saya makin bersemangat! Semangat untuk menulis _chapter_ dua ini! Terima kasih sekali, semuanya! Terima kasih banget atas saran dan kesannya juga. Hiks!

Oh ya, sekarang biar saya jawab _review_ dari para _guest_. Cekidot!

.

 **Vira D Ace**

Terima kasih atas _review_ nya, Vira-kun. Tenang saja. _Fanfic_ ini akan terus berlanjut sampai tamat. Tapi siapa sangka kalau kamu benci banget sama Hancock? Padahal Hancock adalah tokoh utama cewek dalam _fic_ ini. Jadi untuk kali ini saja, saat membaca _fic_ ini, tolong sedikit saja kurangi rasa bencimu sama Hancock, heheheh. Selain saat baca _fic_ ini, kamu boleh apa-apain Hancock. Lagian dia bukan milikku. Tapi Oda-Sensei. Masalah nama geng, memang norak, 'kan? Sebenarnya sengaja pilih nama norak buat nama geng Hancock dan Luffy. Karena mereka masih SMA, jadi menurutku gak perlu nama geng yang keren-keren segala. Yang penting _happy_ , Buahahahahaha!

Terus nama geng lima pangeran. Sebelum memberi nama mereka ke bahasa inggris, aku tanya sama teman seangkatanku yang sekarang kuliah di jurusan sastra inggris (temenku ini jago banget inggrisnya! Kalau ngomong inggris, persis orang barat). Dia bilang bahasa inggris dari lima pangeran itu _Five Princes_. Kalau tuan puteri baru inggrisnya _Princess_. Lima puteri jadinya _Five Princesses_. Yah, bahasa inggris pangeran dan putri emang mirip. Tapi, namanya juga khilaf kali, ya, hahahaha!

Soal Garp? Yah, tentu saja dia tetap Kakeknya Luffy. Tapi dia belum ikut andil di _fic_ ini. Sabar aja, ya. Dia pasti dimunculin, kok. Kemunculan Ace, Sabo dan Marco juga sebenarnya udah kurencanakan. Tapi tetap saja kemunculan mereka nanti gak terlalu mencolok. Yang mencolok tetap _Angels and Five Princes_!

 **Abizar**

Heee, ternyata nungguin _fanfic_ dengan tema seperti ini? Terima kasih atas _review_ nya! Tetap terus membaca kelanjutannya, ya!

 **Ryo**

Tentu saja akan lanjut. Terima kasih atas _review_ nya. Silahkan review kembali _chapter_ kedua ini, ya!

 **Kaigun Hero**

Halo juga! Terima kasih atas kesan yang diberikan. Semoga saja pertanyaan yang ada di kepala bisa dijawab di _chapter-chapter_ mendatang. Tetap tunggu kelanjutannya!

 **Guest (1)**

Emmm… ini jadi apa, ya maksudnya? Luffy dan Hancock kah? Tapi terima kasih mau me _review_.

 **Pembaca**

Pasti akan lanjut! Hoooo, ternyata kesukaan _pairing_ kita di _One Piece_ sama. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan _review_ nya.

 **Yadi**

Terima kasih, terima kasih. Silahkan baca bagian kedua ini.

 **Guest (2)**

Sudah lanjut. Silahkan baca _chapter_ dua. Semoga suka!

Suka _pairing_ ZoRobin, ya? Waduh, sama dong. Kalau di asli, umur jauh beda, tapi disini, hanya beda beberapa bulan saja. Terima kasih mau membaca _chapter_ satu. Beri kesan kembali untuk _chapter_ dua.

 **R-Daisy**

Terima kasih atas kesannya. Ini sudah lanjut. Silahkan _review_ kembali.

.

Untuk para _reviewers_ yang lain, telah saya jawab lewat _PM_. Terima kasih sekali lagi. Nah, sekarang waktunya masuk ke jalan cerita!

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Two : Destination**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **DESTINATION**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Geng _Angels_ belum pernah dihadapkan pada situasi memalukan, terutama kalau berhubungan dengan cowok. Mereka yang notabene selalu dihormati dan disegani di sekolah, harus terjebak di kantin bersama lima pangeran busuk yang baru saja merusak hari indah mereka. Kecuali Kaya pastinya. Kalian tanya kenapa? Oh, jawaban sangat jelas sekali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan manusia mulut karet alias Luffy? Makanan berbagai ukuran bisa lewat di mulut _super_ rakus itu. Bukan cuma dia. Zoro, Usopp dan Kouza malah menjarah makanan, ah, bukan. Menjarah seisi kantin. Sedangkan Sanji makan dengan kalem.

Lalu kenapa _Angels_ harus malu? Jelas malu, 'kan? Bisa-bisanya piring kotor kelima cowok itu disodorkan pada mereka. Memangnya mereka babu?

"Oi, Hammock! Bawakan aku makanan lagi!" ucap Luffy dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Empat persimpangan muncul di dahi Hancock berkat dua kesalahan ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_. Satu, menyuruhnya tanpa memohon. Kedua, salah memanggil nama. Susah payah Nyonba memberi nama Hancock, cowok tidak tahu aturan itu seenaknya mengubah namanya. Cih, kalau bukan permintaan Sengoku, mungkin Luffy tidak akan selamat di tangannya.

"Jadi, Hancock-swama, Nami-swan, Robin-chuan, apa sekarang kalian punya pacar?" Sanji lain lagi. Dari tadi dia melancarkan serangan rayuan gombal jitu. Matanya sudah berubah jadi lope-lope berkat kecantikan dan manisnya tiga anggota _Angels_ yang dia sebut tadi.

Robin menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. Hancock cuek. Tapi Nami merasa jijik dengan cara Sanji memanggil nama mereka berdua. Apalagi tubuhnya merasa geli begitu sadar kalau tatapan Sanji tidak lepas dari dadanya. Mata cewek itu otomatis berubah jadi mata setan ditambah tanduk diatas kepala.

PLETAK! Jitakan bertenaga seratus kuda mendarat mulus di kepala si alis pelintir. Sukses membuatnya tepar.

"Cih, dasar koki cinta," gumam Zoro sinis sambil menatap Sanji.

"Kaya, kenapa kau makan sedikit sekali? Ayo makan yang banyak! Kau lupa dengan kondisi tubuhmu?" tanya Usopp tidak peduli dengan nasib Sanji. Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan nafsu makan Kaya.

"Ah, kau tak perlu khawatir, Usopp. Tubuhku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula kau yang seharusnya banyak makan. Setelah ini, kita akan membicarakan kepentingan kalian datang kemari, 'kan?" balas Kaya tersenyum.

"Huh, jujur saja. Aku tak berniat datang kemari kalau bukan permintaan kepala sekolah Dragon. Jadi bersikap baiklah pada kami selama kami disini," sahut Zoro meneguk minumannya.

"Tidak perlu kau katakan itu. Kami pasti akan menjadi tuan rumah yang baik," ucap Robin santai sambil mengeluarkan senyum manis andalannya. Pengunjung kantin yang melihat itu sukses mimisan massal. Kembali terjadi tragedi berdarah di kantin. Ternyata bukan senyum Hancock aja yang harus diwaspadai, ck ck ck.

Zoro mendelik. Dia bicara pada Kaya, kenapa Robin yang menjawab? Tapi Robin sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam Zoro.

"Hammock, Hammock! Kau tak dengar apa kataku? Cepat ambilkan aku makanan lagi!" Luffy si bodoh itu masih memilih makan daripada fokus dengan 'misi'nya. Apa dia tidak lihat wajah Hancock udah serem begitu?

"BERISIK! AMBIL SAJA SENDIRI, MULUT KARET!" Hancock berteriak sambil memukul meja sampai semua piring dan gelas mencelat ke atas lalu kembali tersusun pada tempatnya di meja.

Aksi itu berhasil membuat seluruh anggota _Angels_ membeku di tempat. Hancock sudah masuk mode iblis! Itu artinya segera menjauh, selamatkan dirimu kalau masih ingin hidup. Bahkan empat anggota lima pangeran mengerjap-kerjapkan mata. Gak percaya dibalik kecantikan Hancock, ada keganasan yang menanti. Lho? Ada yang aneh. Coba baca ulang lagi. Bahkan empat anggota… empat anggota? Bukannya mereka ada lima? Lalu satu lagi respon gimana?

"Kau pengurusku disini, 'kan? Sudah, cepat sana ambilkan! Aku masih lapar!" jreng jreng jreng! Monkey D. Luffy jelaslah orangnya. Cowok itu bukannya takut, tapi malah memanas-manasi Hancock. Mana dia disebut pengurusnya lagi.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi pengurusmu, sialan?"

"Hei, hei, hei, Hancock-san, tenanglah. Luffy memang begitu. Tolong maafkan dia, ya," terpaksa Usopp turun tangan. Dia juga tidak mau mereka terlibat perkelahian berkat ulah ketua mereka.

Hancock mendengus kesal. Dia melengos dan melihat ke arah lain. Tidak sudi dia melihat cowok pertama yang berhasil membuatnya marah.

Benar-benar tidak ada aura-aura aliansi. Vivi yang sering mempelajari ilmu itu dari Ayahnya, Cobra cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah. Daripada membuang waktu, mending dia langsung tanya saja apa tujuan mereka, 'kan?

"Kouza, apa tujuan kalian kemari? Dan apa proyek yang ditawari pada Sengoku-san? Kurasa dua hal itu pasti berhubungan, 'kan?" tanya Vivi.

Kouza menjawab setelah meminum tehnya, "Lebih baik ketua kami saja yang menjawab. Dia lebih tahu soal itu,"

"Ketua?" gumam Vivi. Refleks dia menoleh ke Luffy dan memperhatikannya. Tingkah Luffy sukses membuat Vivi _sweatdrop_. Sepertinya perlu diadakan _survey_ kewarasan otak untuk semua murid _Tokyo Galaxy_ yang mau memilih orang seperti Luffy jadi ketua OSIS.

"Oi, Luffy, kau dengar apa kataku tadi? Cepat jelaskan pada mereka," ucap Kouza mulai emosi tingkat dewa. Masalah belum dijelaskan, tapi dia asyik makan. Inilah kenapa dia tidak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya dia bergabung dengan geng yang diketuai ketua tidak jelas sepanjang sejarah _Tokyo Galaxy_ berdiri.

Luffy menghentikan acara makannya sejenak. Tapi bukan karena Kouza. Melainkan berkat tatapan iblis dari Hancock. Sebelum dia benar-benar dilalap duluan, mungkin dia harus mengatakan tujuan mereka dulu.

Ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_ itu berdeham. Lalu entah kenapa dia tumben memasang wajah sangat serius. Mode ketuanya keluar juga rupanya, "Kami kemari atas permintaan Ayahku yang juga dapat perintah dari kepala dinas pendidikan prefektur Tokyo. Katanya sekolah kita berdua akan berkolaborasi menjadi penyelenggara festival seluruh SMA di Tokyo. Jadi kami disini adalah perwakilan _Tokyo Galaxy_. Sedangkan kalian adalah perwakilan _HAS_ ,"

Festival seluruh SMA di Tokyo? Benar-benar tugas merepotkan. Diam-diam, _Angels_ mengutuk Sengoku yang seenaknya memberikan tugas seperti ini, dan dia sendiri tidak mau tahu.

"Prefektur Tokyo 'kan dibagi dua. Daratan dan kepulauan. Mengingat sekolah kita berdua di prefektur daratan, bagaimana dengan kepulauan? Seperti SMA di teluk Tokyo gitu," ucap Nami bingung. Tokyo itu luas. Belum lagi observasi ke SMA-SMA terpencil di kepulauan sana. Pasti makan banyak waktu. Dan tentu saja dia paling tidak suka menghabiskan waktu untuk hal-hal merepotkan.

"Aku cuma bilang seluruh SMA di Tokyo, bukan prefektur Tokyo. Jadi sekolah-sekolah di kota ini saja yang ikut. Kau tuli, ya?" balas Luffy kurang ajar. Nami mengurut dada sabar. Jangan sempat dia mengeluarkan tinju saktinya yang _so_ pasti akan menghancurkan seisi kantin.

"Dimana acaranya diadakan?" tanya Robin.

"Tempat acaranya dibagi jadi dua. Pembukaan di sekolah kami dan penutupan di sekolah kalian," jawab Luffy.

"Karena itu, kita harus mendiskusikan apa-apa saja yang akan kita tampilkan di festival nanti. Punya ide?" sambung Zoro langsung ke inti. Makin cepat jenis acara ditentukan, makin cepat dia pulang. Si pemalas, eh?

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti di ruang rapat OSIS. Jangan disini," sahut Hancock cepat. Lagipula dia yakin kalau itu dibicarakan di kantin, ketua OSIS sialan di depannya tidak akan peduli. Hancock berani bertaruh atas nama tujuh lautan, Luffy pasti cuma setuju-setuju saja dengan jenis-jenis acara yang ditentukan. Yang penting makan. Heleh-heleh.

"Setuju, Hammock!" Luffy mengacungkan paha ayam ke wajahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang namaku Hancock, 'kan? Berhentilah memanggilku Hammock, cowok payah!" seru Hancock menepis tangan Luffy dengan kasar.

Luffy mengunyah sebentar, tampak berpikir. Sepertinya sinyal di otaknya rendah sampai harus berpikir selama itu. Maklum. Dengan otak berstatus pentium satu (atau jangan-jangan gak berpentium lagi?), koneksi jadi lambat sampai-sampai dia pasang wajah bodoh di depan ketua OSIS HAS.

Tak lama setelah sinyal sampai ke otaknya, dia langsung menunjukkan seringai khasnya sambil berkata, "Setuju, Hancock-chan!"

BUAGH!... BRUGGHH! Pukulan sakti Hancock keluar juga. Luffy sampai terpental dan menabrak dinding kantin. Dia berhasil ambruk dengan wajah dan posisi yang sangat tidak elit sekali. Sedangkan semua orang di kantin itu merinding disko saking takutnya melihat keganasan Hancock. Yup, inilah kenapa istilah 'Lebih baik berada di kandang singa daripada berhadapan dengan Hancock-sama' harus diluar kepala. Bisa-bisa nyawamu melayang, cuy.

Sementara Geng _Angels_ dan _Five Princes_ cuma bisa melongo. Sepertinya mereka harus menjinakkan hubungan Hancock dan Luffy lebih dulu sebelum Sengoku menghukum mereka karena merusak properti sekolah.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU HANCOCK-CHAN, _TEME_!"

.

.

Nami bener-bener pasrah habis. Bukannya ngebahas tentang acara yang mau ditampilkan di festival, adanya di ruang OSIS yang mereka lihat dari tadi adalah pertengkaran Suami-Istri Luffy vs Hancock. Alamat dimarahi Sengoku, nih. Sebenarnya mereka sudah berusaha melerai, tapi Hancock melotot tajam pada mereka sehingga mereka tidak berani. Terpaksa semua orang di ruangan selain mereka berdua cuma duduk diam sambil melihat pertengkaran konyol tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan, _Teme_? Tidak ada acara lomba makan! Acara konyol macam apa itu?" seru Hancock tidak setuju dengan usul Luffy.

"Berisik! Kau sendiri untuk apa mengusulkan acara _fashion show_? Acara seperti itu hanya membuang-buang waktu dan uang!" Luffy membalas sambil menunjuk Hancock tidak senonoh.

"Bodoh! Justru dengan acara seperti itu, kaum wanita bisa memancarkan aura kecantikannya! Lagipula aku yakin laki-laki seperti kalian juga menikmati itu!"

"Lomba makan!"

" _Fashion show_!"

"Makan!"

" _Fashion_!"

"BERISIIIIKKK!" akhirnya _Angels_ dan _Five Princes_ tidak tahan juga. Mereka spontan menggebrak meja dan sukses membuat suasana di ruang rapat OSIS jadi tegang.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran tidak berguna ini? Mau sampai kapan kita disini kalau belum mendapatkan ide satupun juga?" ucap Zoro muak. Luffy terdiam. Sambil menggerutu, Luffy kembali tenang dan duduk manis di kursinya.

"Hancock, kau tidak biasanya begini. Tenanglah sedikit. Festivalnya diadakan dua bulan dari sekarang. Kita harus cepat menentukan jenis-jenis acara. Belum lagi persiapan dan penyewaan para penyanyi Jepang. Kalau terlambat, sekolah kita bisa menahan malu," kata Kaya berusaha menenangkan Hancock dengan mengatakan fakta-fakta yang ada. Hancock mendengus kesal dan menopang pipinya sambil cemberut.

"Kalau begitu, dua ketua OSIS disini harap tenang. Biar dua wakil ketua OSIS yang mengambil alih disini. Bagaimana, Zoro-san?" tanya Robin tenang sekali mengajak Zoro bekerja sama dengannya. Untuk kali ini, terpaksa Zoro setuju. Daripada menunda kepulangan mereka.

Zoro segera mengambil buku dan sebuah pena. Bersiap mencatat, dia bertanya pada mereka semua, "Berikan usul yang menarik dan tidak terlalu membosankan. Kita harus membuat acara ini sukses besar. Nah, usulmu bagaimana, Nami?"

Nami tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab,"Aku mengusulkan acara drama dongeng asli Jepang. Aku punya kenalan yang cukup hebat dalam berakting,"

"Drama…" gumam Zoro sambil mencatat, "Vivi?"

"Kalau aku ingin di festival kita ada acara _cosplay_. Itu pasti akan menarik mengingat negara kita adalah rajanya anime," kata Vivi bersemangat. Sepertinya dalam kepalanya, dia sudah punya ide untuk _cosplay_ jadi siapa. Dasar maniak.

Zoro memainkan penanya sebentar, " _Cosplay_ , ya? Apa kita yang menyediakan semua kostum itu?"

"Jelas tidak, 'kan? Mana mungkin mereka tidak punya kostum tentang tokoh anime favorit mereka sendiri,"

"Baiklah, usul _cosplay_ diterima," ucap Zoro pelan. Kemudian dia menunjuk Kaya.

"Sederhana. Acara menyanyi dan _sparing_ tinju! Aku ingin pengunjung festival bisa mengeluarkan semangat jiwa bertempur mereka! YOSHHHAAA!" walah, Kaya malah berdiri diatas meja sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara. Yang lain _sweatdrop_.

Kouza geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah autis Kaya, "Ini festival, bukan olimpiade,"

"Berisik! Jangan menghina usulku, mata empat!" teriak Kaya.

"Oi, Zoro. Catat," kata Usopp.

"Baiklah, baiklah, akan kucatat," balas Zoro, "Tapi aku tidak terima dengan usul keduamu. Apa-apaan itu? Usul aneh seperti itu tidak akan kucatat,"

Kaya cuma bersiul-siul sambil menoleh kearah lain.

"Kalau kalian bagaimana?" kali ini Zoro bertanya pada anggota gengnya.

"Rumah hantu," ucapan singkat Kouza otomatis semua cewek melotot angker padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Kouza malah merasa tak bersalah.

"Rumah hantu jidatmu! Tidak boleh ada yang seram-seram di festival kita, mengerti?" Nami memang terlihat sangar saat mengatakan ini. Tapi jika kalian melihat kakinya, pasti cengiran kalian keluar begitu melihat kaki Nami bergetar hebat.

Senyum remeh Kouza keluar, "Huh, penakut,"

"APA KATAMU!?"

"Oi, oi, Nami, tenanglah," lerai Vivi tersenyum kikuk, "Kau juga, Kouza. Kenapa harus rumah hantu segala? Rumah hantu itu pasti akan jarang dikunjungi,"

Kalau Vivi sudah bicara seperti itu, Kouza tak bisa apa-apa. Dia hanya mendecih kesal. Sementara Sanji malah sedang berimajinasi di kursinya. Membayangkan dirinya dengan Nami di rumah hantu berdua dan Nami spontan memeluknya karena takut. Kurang dari dua detik, mengucur darah segar dari hidungnya.

" **Kenapa dengan orang ini?"** batin Usopp sinis melihat Sanji sekarang terkekeh mesum tidak jelas.

"Tidak juga, Kaya. Apa yang diusulkan Kouza itu bagus juga. Buktinya setiap festival kota ataupun sekolah, pasti tempat itu ada di urutan favorit pengunjung," Robin menimbang-nimbang usul Kouza barusan.

"Ya, tempat favorit berbuat maksiat tentunya," gumam Nami menggerutu.

"Rumah hantu disetujui," ucapan Zoro ini berhasil membuat Nami melotot dan akhirnya menghela napas pasrah, "Kau, Usopp?"

Usopp menyeringai, "Acara perlombaan band dari tiap sekolah! Pasti festival kita nanti lebih seru kalau banyak band-band sekolah meramaikan!"

"Setuju! Apalagi kalau digabungkan dengan penampilan duet antar vokalis dari band yang berbeda!" sambung Luffy tiba-tiba.

"Oke, aku juga suka dengan idemu, Usopp," Usopp tertawa sok mendengar pujian dari si rambut hijau.

"Bagaimana kalau kita dirikan _stand-stand_ makanan dan minuman? Kalau soal itu, biar aku yang urus," celetuk Sanji unjuk gigi. Memang masakan Sanji tak perlu diragukan. Zoro segera mengacungkan jempol untuknya.

"Kau tidak menanyaiku, tuan Zoro?" tanya Robin membuat Zoro berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mencatat.

Zoro menatapnya sebentar. Terlihat sebenarnya dia tidak mau menanyai cewek yang berhasil membuatnya sedikit kurang nyaman dengan sikap ramahnya itu. Tapi demi tugas, apapun akan dilakukan sang wakil ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_ ini, "Haahh, baiklah. Apa usulmu, perempuan?"

"Robin,"

"Maksudku apa usulmu, Ro-Robin?" ulang Zoro sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin para peserta festival mau menyumbangkan buku mereka sebagai amal untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Kita bisa memberikannya pada sekolah-sekolah yang kekurangan buku, 'kan?"

"Oh, acara amal maksudmu?" tanya Zoro bingung. Robin mengangguk, "Baiklah, idemu lumayan juga. Akan kucatat,"

"Heeeee? Kenapa aku tidak kau tanya, Zoro?" celetuk Luffy merasa Zoro pilih kasih padanya.

"Kalau yang kau usulkan adalah lomba makan, untuk apa aku tanya hal itu lagi padamu, ketua bodoh?"

"Terus dia bagaimana? Dia mengusulkan _fashion show_ segala!" Luffy mengelak dan menjadikan Hancock sebagai kambing hitam. Hancock berusaha mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk mendamprat cowok itu.

"Usulnya lumayan, bodoh. _Fashion show_ bisa digabungkan dengan acara _cosplay_. Selain menarik, itu akan mengambil hati pengunjung untuk meramaikan festival,"

"Heh!" Hancock tersenyum penuh remeh pada Luffy. Sedangkan Luffy mendecih kesal.

Setelah Zoro mencatat usul-usul dari tiap-tiap mereka, dia menutup bukunya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Lalu menatap mereka satu-persatu dan berkata, "Cukup sampai disini. Kita lanjutkan rapat kita untuk besok,"

"Kalau begitu, berniat untuk ditemani berkeliling sekolah?" celetuk Robin. Zoro merengut. Kenapa dari tadi cewek itu selalu ingin bicara padanya? Menyebalkan.

Zoro memasang wajah malas dan akhirnya berkata, "Yah, jika kau punya keahlian memandu,"

.

.

Luffy melongo tidak percaya dengan permintaan Usopp. Bisa-bisanya pria berhidung pinokio itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan Luffy. Padahal dia ingin cepat pulang setelah berkeliling sekolah seharian, tapi harus berakhir berkat permintaan jitu Usopp yang langsung disetujui oleh semuanya. Tentu saja dia merengek.

"Oi, Usopp, kenapa harus begitu? Aku tidak mau! Aku mau pulang!"

"Jangan merengek, Luffy. Turuti saja kata-kataku. Ini demi kebaikan kita semua,"

"Tapi, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mengantar perempuan ular ini ke rumahnya? Dia 'kan bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut perempuan ular tadi, mulut karet sialan!?" Hancock menarik kerah pakaian Luffy. Terciptalah percikan listrik di antara mereka berdua.

"Hei, Robin, ayo kuantar pulang," ucap Zoro sambil berlalu dari mereka.

"Ah, baik, Zoro-san. Dah, semuanya!" Robin melambaikan tangan dan mengikuti Zoro keluar dari sekolah.

Usopp memberi kode pada Kaya seolah berkata bahwa dialah yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Kaya tentu saja setuju. Selain sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, dia juga ingin mendengar kisah-kisah omong kosong Usopp yang paling dia sukai itu. Cih, gadis aneh rupanya.

Vivi sendiri langsung menarik lengan Kouza untuk segera pulang. Kouza tak bisa berbuat apa-apa berkat permintaan Usopp untuk mengantarkan _Angels_ pulang karena sudah sore. Katanya sih tak baik membiarkan cewek-cewek berjalan sendirian. Malang sekali. Andaikan mereka tau sekuat apa geng _Angels_ itu, mereka tak perlu repot-repot mengantar pulang, 'kan?

Nami? Berkali-kali dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kesialan bertubi-tubi. Dari datangnya orang yang berhasil menarik emosi Hancock, usul rumah hantu, dan sekarang dirinya harus terjebak bersama cowok mesum aka Sanji.

"Ayo kuantar pulang, Nami-swaaann!" benar-benar panggilan menjijikkan. Mari berharap semoga besoknya Nami tidak kena serangan diare.

Akhirnya tinggallah Hancock dan Luffy disana. Mereka masih belum bisa menerima permintaan Usopp. Untuk itulah, Hancock memutuskan pulang sendirian. Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Luffy.

"Hei, hei, kau mau kemana?" seru Luffy berlari menyusul.

"Pulang," jawab Hancock singkat.

"Biar kutemani," kata Luffy setelah diam cukup lama.

"Tak perlu,"

Luffy segera menarik tangan Hancock. Hancock tersentak kaget melihat perlakuan Luffy padanya. Mereka berhenti sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Tugas seorang laki-laki di dunia ini adalah menjaga perempuan. Kau adalah perempuan, Hancock-chan. Karena itu, aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja sampai di rumahmu. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" kata Luffy menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Hancock terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dia melepaskan pegangan Luffy dari tangannya. Luffy cukup kaget dengan itu. Apalagi Hancock terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Hancock-chan?"

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja… kau boleh menemaniku pulang. Ayo cepat," ucap Hancock tetap tidak menoleh pada Luffy.

Luffy terkejut mendengar Hancock mengesampingkan egonya. Diapun segera menyusul Hancock lalu berjalan disampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Hancock mendelik melihat tangannya digenggam seorang cowok aneh seperti Luffy. Padahal selama ini tidak ada yang mau menggenggam tangannya karena takut ditabok.

"Shi shi shi, ternyata kau perempuan yang pengertian juga, ya," puji Luffy. Sayang sekali, itu belum mempan untuk seorang ratu kecantikan _HAS_.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku tidak peduli. Sekarang lepas tanganku, mulut karet," Hancock melepas tangan Luffy darinya.

"Kenapa? Kata Sanji perempuan lebih merasa aman kalau laki-laki menggenggam tangannya," keluar juga kata-kata polos Luffy. Ternyata ini ajaran si mesum Sanji, eh? Entah apa yang diajarkan si mesum itu padanya. Dasar.

"Tidak ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini. Oh ya, satu lagi. Berhentilah memanggilku Hancock-chan. Panggil aku Hancock-sama,"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku ketua OSIS disini,"

"Aku juga ketua OSIS, 'kan? Berarti kau juga harus memanggilku Luffy-sama,"

"Derajatku berbeda darimu, bodoh,"

"Tapi, 'kan—"

"Ah, berisik. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Sekarang kau puas?" Hancock menyerah. Dia lebih memilih kalah debat untuk saat ini. Luffy langsung tersenyum puas, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau tak mau mengantarku pulang. Kenapa sekarang—"

"Karena aku sadar yang dikatakan Usopp benar. Aku akan menjagamu sampai di rumah, Hancock-chan," potong Luffy menepuk-nepuk dada dengan bangga.

Hancock terperangah. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba si mulut karet ini berbuat baik padanya setelah berkelahi seharian di ruang rapat OSIS? Apa dia punya maksud tertentu?

Ceh, Hancock memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Lebih baik dia harus segera pulang sebelum waktunya memasak makan malam. Dia tidak mau sapu Nenek tua itu menyambut kepalanya begitu membuka pagar. Tapi tetap saja. Dia merasa Luffy ini berbeda dari cowok lain. Tak terpikat dengan kecantikannya. Apa baginya dia tidak terlalu menarik?

"Cowok aneh…" gumam Hancock pelan.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author note_ : Selesai, selesai, selesai! Silahkan berikan kesan dan saran lagi demi kelangsungan cerita ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya bagi yang _review, favs_ , maupun _follow_. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	3. Confused

_**Author's Note**_ : Maaf, maaf, maaf. Sampai nunggu beberapa minggu baru _update_ sekarang ceritanya. Biarkan saya memberikan alasannya.

Selain menulis **Girls Are Better Than Boys** , saya juga nulis cerita **Bloody Agent** dan **Kisah-Kasih di Sekolah**. Apalagi, belum ada satupun _fanfic_ saya yang kelar. Makanya jadwal _update_ nya sudah diatur. **Bloody Agent** sudah _update_. Berarti giliran cerita ini yang _update_ lalu **Kisah Kasih di Sekolah**. Harap maklum.

Nah, sekarang mari saya balas _review_ dari anda semua! Cekidot!

.

 **Vira D Ace**

Sejujurnya setengah mampus memikirkan adegan romantis Luffy dan Hancock. Tapi terima kasih banget kalau ternyata kamu suka! Marco dan Sabo sebentar lagi bakal dimunculin kok. Tunggu aja, ya. Terima kasih sudah _review_.

 **Yadi**

Menunggu _pair_ ZoRobin? Di _chapter_ ketiga ini adalah _chap_ yang paling kamu tunggu. Semoga suka, ya. Soalnya saya sulit bikin cerita _romance_. _Review_ kembali .

 **Ryo**

Terima kasih, terima kasih! Memang saya juga merasa di _OP_ , mereka adalah pairing yang pantes disatuin. Silahkan baca lagi. Maaf menunggu lama. Karena saya sebenarnya nulis tiga _fanfic_ sekaligus. Dan belum ada salah satunya yang tamat.

 **Dani**

Adduuuh, terima kasih udah bilang cerita ini menarik. Silahkan baca bagian ketiga ini, ya!

Zoro belajar ngajak Robin pulang itu mungkin lebih tepatnya TERPAKSA. Salahkan Usopp *nunjuk Usopp*. Tapi dia terkesan _gentle_ , 'kan? terima kasih sudah me _review_.

 **Kutu Fanfic**

Ini sudah lanjut, pembacaku. Silahkan _review_ balik, ya!

 **Erlangga Raku**

Rencananya _fic_ ini memang punya banyak _chapter_. Terima kasih sudah bilang ini keren! Silahkan baca lagi!

 **Ilogic**

Jarang 'kan nemu _fic_ LuHan? Makanya saya buat satu versinya! Balik _review_!

 **Pembaca**

 _Ararara_ , kalau begitu di _chapter_ ketiga ini, ada sesuatu yang berubah dari LuHan. Lihat dan baca saja. Terima kasih sudah me _review_. Mereka emang unyu-unyu, 'kan? KYAAAAAA! *Plak!*

 **Tanpa Nama**

Emmm, maksudnya menggantungkan harapan pecinta _One Piece_ apa, ya? Sejujurnya gak ngerti. Lama _update_ nya karena nulis kelanjutan dua _fic_ Naruto lainnya. Tapi terima kasih sudah membaca. Silahkan baca lagi dan beri _review_!

.

Kemudian untuk pembaca lainnya sudah dibalas lewat _PM_. Terima kasih sekali lagi. Mari berharap semoga bagian ketiga ini membuat anda puas.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Three : Confused**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **CONFUSED**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang!" ucap Hancock begitu membuka pintu rumah dengan kaki. Dasar cewek kasar! Jelas-jelas dia bisa menggunakan tangannya, tapi masih memilih kaki. Ini sukses membuat Sonia geleng-geleng kepala. Bertanya kenapa dia tahu? Yah, soalnya saat Hancock menendang pintu, penghuni rumah yang pertama kali dilihat Hancock dan Luffy adalah Sonia karena dia duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Bagus. Kau berhutang tujuh pintu pada Nenek," Sonia berkata sangat sinis sambil bergerak menuju ke pintu di dekat lemari.

Sebelum Sonia masuk, langkahnya berhenti di ambang pintu. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luffy yang ikut duduk bersama Hancock di sofa. Dia bingung melihat penampakan anak Dragon itu.

Tanya kenapa? Soalnya Kakaknya tidak pernah mengajak seorang cowok datang ke rumah. Kalaupun ada yang datang, paling cowok itu bakal diusir dengan tabokan sapu Nyonba atau tinju sakti Hancock. Ada apakah gerangan dengan Kakaknya sampai-sampai mengajak cowok berwajah idiot itu kemari?

" _Onee-sama_ , siapa cowok itu?" tanya Sonia. Dalam hati dia berharap semoga Hancock tidak menjawab 'Pacarku,' atau semacamnya. Bakal kena serangan jantung dia nanti.

" _Partner_ ," jawab Hancock malas bicara panjang lebar. Lagipula hanya hubungan itu yang cukup jelas dilihat dari Hancock x Luffy.

"Heee…" gumam Sonia menggosok-gosok dagu, "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam bersama Mari. Teman Kakak ikut makan juga atau tidak?"

"Oh, tidak perlu. Dia akan pulang seben—"

"Uwaaaaaa, makanan? Ha, iya, iya! Aku mau! Berikan saja aku makanan yang banyak! Perutku sudah meraung-meraung dari tadi, tapi Kakakmu ini malah menceramahiku sepanjang jalan,"

Hancock _sweatdrop_. Sialan! Beraninya cowok ini memotong omonganku! Begitulah pikir Hancock untuk sesaat. Niatnya mengusir Luffy secara halus harus berakhir gagal setelah Sonia masuk ke dapur.

"Ah, sial. Bisakah kau tidak merusak hariku lebih dari ini, mulut karet? Pulanglah ke rumahmu!" Hancock membentak Luffy sampai cowok itu nyaris terjengkang. Kaget maksudnya.

"Aku belum mau pulang," jawab Luffy santai sambil mengupil, ck ck ck. Bahkan mata Hancock melotot angker saat Luffy menempelkan upilnya ke sofa. Dia ingin marah? Mau marah bagaimana, hah? Wajah polos tanpa dosa Luffy itu percuma saja dilawan. Dia pasti akan santai saja mengelak. Intinya, Hancock harus merelakan sofanya menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi sang upil. Haaahh, benar-benar hari sial.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin pulang? Mengingat kau adalah putra Dragon _-sama_ , pasti kau orang kaya, 'kan? Apa serunya kau berlama-lama di rumah sederhana kami ini?" ternyata timbul juga sifat ingin tahu Hancock. Aneh bukan kalau seseorang tidak ingin kembali lebih cepat ke rumah layaknya istana dengan bergelimangan harta?

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Luffy berhenti mengupil dan malah menunduk. Bagian ini, Hancock bersyukur karena dia sudah cukup muak melihat pasukan upil dari hidung Luffy beristirahat di sofanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Luffy terlihat aneh. Ekspresinya menunjukkan…kesedihan? Sebuah bonus bagi seorang Hancock melihat wajah Luffy yang seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan memperlihatkan wajah _super idiot_ , polos, tidak peka atau sejenisnya. Sayangnya, kali ini tidak.

Ada apa dengan Luffy? Apa kepalanya sebelum ini terbentur?

"Mereka terlalu mengaturku," gumam Luffy lirih. Nyaris tidak terdengar jika Hancock tidak punya pendengaran cukup tajam.

"Maksudmu?"

Luffy menggaruk pipi kanannya, "Emm, i-itu—"

" _Kora_ , Hancock! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pintuku!?" suara serak wanita tua berteriak kesal berhasil mengagetkan kedua orang itu sampai menoleh ke asal suara. Kelanjutan perkataan Luffy terpaksa ditunda dulu.

Cuma decihan sajalah reaksi Hancock. Dia mau berkomentar apa lagi? Wanita tua itu Neneknya sendiri alias Nyonba. Wanita nyan-nyon-nyan-nyon yang sangat cerewet dan penuh peraturan omong kosong. Berdebat terlalu lama bersama si Nenek tua sama dengan istilah 'Melukis di atas air'.

Bahasa singkatnya, MUSTAHIL.

"Kau pasti menggunakan kaki sialmu lagi, 'kan? Dasar cucu kurang ajar! Aku sudah bilang bersikaplah seperti perempuan!" Nyonba berjalan menuju si biang keladi, kemudian menarik telinganya. Tinggalah Hancock yang menjerit kesakitan.

"Aw, aw, aw, aw! Oi, Nenek sial! Lepaskan tanganmu dari telingaku!" Hancock berusaha melepaskan tangan Nyonba dari telinganya.

Sedangkan Luffy? Dia tertawa melihat si ratu kecantikan _HAS_ kalah dari amarah seorang wanita tua. Tawa khasnya itu terdengar seperti ejekan bagi Hancock. Walaupun begitu, dia harus segera menyingkirkan tangan Nyonba sebelum dia benar-benar akan mengatakan 'Selamat tinggal, telinga'.

"Hm?" Nyonba terhenti sejenak saat melihat Luffy. Dia yang terlalu terfokus pada ulah Hancock jadi lupa bahwa ada kehadiran orang lain di rumah mereka. Spontan dia melepaskan telinganya, "Siapa anak ini, Hancock?"

Hancock mengelus-ngelus telinganya sebelum menjawab, "Dia anak dari Dragon _-sama_ ,"

"Dragon?" Nyonba tampak terkejut. Dia kembali menoleh pada Luffy, memperhatikannya lebih seksama, "Wah, aku tak percaya anak dari orang terhormat ada disini,"

"Nenek kenal?" Hancock bingung juga Nyonba mengenal Luffy. Padahal dia belum mengenalkannya.

"Tentu saja. Selain menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah _Tokyo Galaxy_ , Tuan Dragon juga memiliki beberapa aset negara yang dia beli secara pribadi pada pemerintah Jepang," jelas Nyonba, "Jadi kau anaknya, eh? Siapa namamu?"

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. Salam kenal, Nenek," ujar Luffy unjuk gigi.

" **Bocah aneh…"** batin Nyonba bingung melihat tingkah Luffy yang sekarang kembali lagi ke aksi 'mengupil', "Lalu? Kenapa kau membawanya ke rumah? Pacarmu?" Nyonba beralih pada Hancock.

JLEGEEEERRRR! Bunyi petir menjadi _backsound inner_ sang ketua OSIS _HAS_. Apa katanya tadi? Pacar? Heh, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Dia pasti salah dengar. Hancock menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyingkirkan persepsi aneh yang mampir ke pikirannya.

"Luffy-kun, apa kau dan cucuku ini berpacaran?" rasanya _inner_ Hancock ingin terbanting begitu tahu bahwa yang dia dengar barusan bukan mimpi. Sementara Luffy melongo mendadak, dan tertawa dua detik kemudian.

"Shi shi shi, tidak, tidak, Nenek. Hancock-chan bukan pacarku,"

PRANG! KLONTANG! TRAANG! BLUGH! BRUK! Ketiga orang yang di ruang tamu nyaris terkena serangan jantung mendengar suara rusuh dari dapur. Seperti bunyi peralatan-peralatan masak jatuh ke lantai. Tapi mengingat Sonia dan Mari yang menyiapkan makan malam yang notabene paling teliti soal memasak, tidak mungkin sekali sampai alat-alat masak berjatuhan begitu.

Srakk! Tirai dapur disibak cepat oleh Mari. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Diikuti wajah –apa aku tadi tidak salah dengar?- Sonia.

"Katakan sekali lagi," ucap Mari.

"Hah?" Luffy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau memanggil Kakak kami… apa tadi?" lanjut Sonia. Dia berjalan mendekati Luffy lalu melototinya. Luffy jadi risih melihat tingkah aneh kedua saudari Hancock.

" _Etooo_ … Hancock… _-chan_?" jawab Luffy. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya bertanya?

"…"

"…"

3

2

1

0

"EEEEKKKHHHHHHHHH!?" rumah Boa gempar sesaat. Berlebihan sekali. Hancock di ujung sana cuma pasrah telinganya budek sesaat.

"Kau memanggil Hancock dengan _chan_!?" seru Nyonba sambil menunjuk Luffy tidak senonoh. Wajar saja dia kaget. Luffy adalah _the first boy_ yang selamat (?) dari keberaniannya memanggil Hancock menggunakan chan. Menurut sejarah (?), Hancock telah menghajar 14 pria sampai babak belur karena memanggilnya chan. Ini kenapa malah dia terlihat baik-baik saja?

Kali ini Nyonba menoleh pada Hancock yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja menanggapi. Cuma duduk menyilangkan kaki di sofa sambil membaca majalah yang dia ambil dari meja di depannya. Alis kiri Nyonba terangkat berkali-kali, sangat heran dengan reaksi si cucu.

"Apa kau tahu betapa mengerikannya Kakak kami kalau ada pria yang memanggilnya begitu?" bukan hanya Nyonba, Sonia juga sama. Berpikir bahwa sebentar lagi akan terjadi sebuah revolusi dimana Hancock berhati lembut atau semacamnya.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin hanya teman! Kau pasti pacar Kakak!" Mari lain lagi. Dia malah menuduh Luffy adalah kekasih Hancock.

Klap! Hancock menutup majalah, muak dengan keadaan, "Bukan. Dia bukan pacarku dan dia ada disini untuk mengantarku pulang. Kami baru selesai rapat festival SMA kota. Nah, sekarang bisakah kalian berhenti bicara macam-macam?"

"Festival kota?" tanya trio Boa kompak.

"Hm. Sekolahku dan dia bekerja sama untuk persiapan festival SMA se-Tokyo yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Tapi karena rapat selesai terlalu lama, makanya dia mengantarku pulang,"

"Oh, ya? Bukannya Kakak biasanya akan pulang sendiri? Yah, kuakui ini sudah larut. Tapi egomu mana mungkin membiarkan seorang cowok mengantarmu ke rumah," balas Mari tidak percaya.

Hancock ingin menjawab, tapi ditimpal oleh Luffy, "Aku ingin memastikan Hancock-chan sampai di rumah baik-baik saja. Itulah tugas seorang laki-laki. Begitulah, shi shi shi!"

Penulis cerita berani menjamin bahwa tidak ada satupun tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya terdengar suara detak jam dinding di ruang tamu. Terlalu kaget untuk berkomentar sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari kalau wajah Hancock sudah memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah.

Dan untuk mengetahui jawabannya, maka tindakan Hancock selanjutnya akan memberikan petunjuk pada kalian.

"Keluar,"

"Eh?"

"Keluar dari rumahku," Hancock bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas Luffy di salah satu sofa.

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan belum makan!" Luffy jelas protes. Isi perut belum ada dan Hancock seenaknya mengusirnya. Apa-apaan?

"Aku tidak peduli, mulut karet! Sekarang KELUAAAARRR!"

DUAKK! Akhirnya tendangan maut Hancock keluar juga, saudara-saudara. Tubuh Luffy sampai terpental dan menabrak pintu lalu berguling-guling dengan tidak elit. Kemudian sebagai penutup, dia mendarat dramatis di tembok pembatas jalan. Malang sekali nasibmu, nak Luffy.

Nyonba? Mari? Sonia? Mereka cuma cengo, tidak tahu harus berkata apa melihat kesadisan Hancock. Apalagi Hancock berjalan menuju pintu dan melemparkan tas Luffy keluar.

"Wadaw!" Luffy menjerit kesakitan begitu sang tas mengenai kepalanya.

"JANGAN PERNAH DATANG KEMARI LAGI, _TEME_!" setelah itu, yang didengar Luffy adalah bantingan pintu.

Sikap yang sangat tidak sopan telah ditunjukkan Boa Hancock dalam tragedi (?) pengusiran tamu secara barbar.

* * *

.

* * *

Pukul 09.30 malam di kediaman keluarga Nami adalah saat paling membahagiakan di dunia. Mengapa? Setelah pria brengsek nan mesum itu pergi dari rumah (jangan lupakan kalau Sanji melakukan _kiss bye_ pada Nami yang sukses membuatnya mual), Nami langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Mengunci kamar dan duduk di kursi belajarnya. Kemudian memeriksa jadwal-jadwal pelajaran dan tugas-tugas yang mungkin saja Nami lupakan. Tapi ketenangan itu terganggu sesaat karena bunyi dering ponsel tanda panggilan masuk. Gadis itu segera merogoh saku celana kanannya dan melihat siapakah yang menelepon.

Nami mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat melihat nama Hancock ada di layar ponselnya. Dia menelepon? Untuk apa? Apakah untuk membahas masalah rapat festival? Begitulah pemikiran Nami. Tanpa berpikir terlalu lama, dia menekan tombol terima panggilan.

"Halo, Hancock. Ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini?"

" _Kau sedang sibuk?"_ balas Hancock dari seberang ponsel.

Nami melirik buku-buku di meja belajarnya sekilas, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya memeriksa jadwal dan tugas jika memang ada. Lalu? Kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

" _Kalau tidak salah, pria bernama Sanji itu mengantarmu pulang, 'kan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

Ting! Ekspresi Nami langsung berubah dari penasaran jadi cengiran. Padahal dia susah payah ingin melupakan insiden Sanji mengantarnya, tapi ini kenapa Hancock-? Ceh, padahal dia paling tidak mau tahu dan peduli kalau soal cowok.

"Kenapa kau tanya itu?" Nami bertele-tele. Dia malas menjawab langsung.

" _Sudah, jawab saja pertanyaanku,"_

Nami menghela nafas pasrah kemudian berkata, "Si mesum pirang itu berbuat ulah. Begitu melihat kedua Orangtuaku, dia langsung mencium punggung tangan mereka dan bilang bahwa itu salam perkenalan dari calon menantu. Bedebah, bukan?"

Hancock yang menelpon dari tempat tidurnya harus mengakui kalau nasib Nami lebih apes-pes-pes darinya. Apa-apaan itu? Calon menantu? Mereka baru bertemu dengan _Five Princes_ tujuh jam yang lalu! Calon menantu dari laut! Apa mata Sanji katarak sampai tidak melihat dengan jelas ekpresi risih dari Nami saat bersamanya?

"Dan kau tahu bagian terparah dari nasib sialku hari ini, Hancock?" lanjut Nami lagi.

" _Apa?"_

"Orangtuaku sangat senang sekali mendengar omong kosong Sanji dan malah memesan kue termahal dari restoran di stasiun itu di saat itu juga! Coba kau pikirkan, Hancock. Aku saja demi mendapatkan kue mahal itu harus memohon-mohon dengan sangat atau harus mendapat nilai sempurna di ulangan selanjutnya. Sedangkan dia? Cih, ini pilih kasih! Karena itu, aku tidak _mood_ makan kue sialan itu!"

Hancock sukses tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mungkin jika Sanji adalah pria lain, dia pasti kesal mendengarnya. Tapi ini adalah Sanji yang dibicarakan. Melihat tergila-gilanya Sanji pada Nami, pasti tingkahnya sangat autis di depan sang Orangtua. Kemudian membayangkan ekspresi Nami saat itu, benar-benar situasi langka. Hancock mau membayar hanya untuk bisa melihat adegan tak biasa di kediaman Nami.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau pikir itu lucu? Aku seperti dalam situasi pelamaran tadi! Si alis pelintir sialan itu- UKH!"

" _Hahaha, maaf, maaf! Aku tak bermaksud begitu,"_

"Bicara masalah cowok-cowok yang mengantar kita, bagaimana denganmu? Apa Luffy bertingkah konyol di depan Nyonba?"

"…"

"…Oi, Hancock. Aku tanya, apa Luffy bertingkah konyol di depan Nyonba?" Nami gantian bingung karena Hancock tak segera menjawab.

" _Ah, Nyonba memanggilku, sampai jumpa!"_ sambungan terputus.

"Oi, Hancock! Hancock!" Nami melirik layar ponselnya. Benar-benar terputus, eh? "Sial, seenaknya saja dia memutuskan pembicaraan…"

* * *

.

Tulisan 'sambungan terputus' tertera di layar ponselnya. Bukannya sengaja melakukan hal tidak sopan, tapi Hancock tahu kalau dia melanjutkan pembicaraan lebih lama, dia pasti akan dipojokkan Nami.

Hancock menghela napas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang terus menganggu pikiran dan otaknya sampai tak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Dia melihat jam, mengetahui ini waktunya tidur. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Kenapa ini? Padahal dia bukan Robin yang selalu terjaga karena membaca buku-buku membosankan.

Monkey D. Luffy. Nama itu spontan melintas di pikirannya. Hancock mendecih kesal. Wajahnya memerah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan sosok Luffy. Sial, sial, sial! Kenapa dia yang muncul?

Hancock beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Dia merasa kehilangan fokus. Berharap pada air yang membasahi wajahnya akan menghilangkan semua kegelisahannya. Dia mengambil handuk dan menatap dirinya di cermin.

Wajah putih mulus, bibir tipis tapi begitu sensual, rambut hitam panjangnya yang basah terkesan seksi dan tentu saja… kecantikannya. Dia sudah sering melihat itu. Orang-orang akan terpukau walaupun hanya melihat sekilas. Tapi ada satu orang yang tak melihat itu dari dirinya.

Luffy. Cowok itu menjadi orang pertama yang melihat dirinya apa adanya. Cengiran khasnya, wajah polosnya, senyum bodohnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hati Hancock… tergerak?

 _BLUSH_. Hancock terperangah melihat wajahnya sangat memerah di cermin. Dia sukses mengacak-acak rambutnya, benar-benar emosi. Dia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa dari semua pria di dunia ini harus Luffy yang berhasil membuatnya gelisah begini? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa Luffy? Apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan saat ini tentang Luffy?

"Mulut karet sialan…" desis Hancock kesal pada Luffy. Atau lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri?

.

.

* * *

Usopp tidak tahu harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan atau memuji dirinya yang mengusulkan ide 'antarkan para cewek ini ke rumah mereka'. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia melihat situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang mungkin tidak akan datang untuk seratus tahun sekali. Oke, kali ini Usopp terlalu lebay. Tapi tetap saja, dia sampai-sampai tidak menyeruput teh di depannya karena Luffy. Bicara soal Luffy, cewek yang selalu bertengkar dengannya juga aneh.

Luffy dan Hancock duduk bersampingan tapi tidak menoleh ke satu sama lain. Mereka berdua bertopang dagu, Hancock melihat ke kiri sedangkan Luffy arah sebaliknya. Dan satu keajaiban lainnya adalah…

Mereka tidak bertengkar sejak empat hari Usopp mengusulkan ide itu. Sangat fantastis. Mereka sedang rapat sekarang dan mereka terlihat kurang mendengarkan alias gagal fokus.

"Aku dan Sanji sudah mengeceknya langsung. Kita tinggal meminta dana dari sekolah untuk pembuatan panggung dan lainnya. Kalian tidak perlu cemas. Dekorasinya kami pilih yang terbaik," ucap Kouza menunjukkan selebaran dari toko dekorasi. Semua orang di ruang rapat manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah, berapa biayanya?" tanya Kaya.

"Tiap sekolah membayar 100 ribu yen. Semua keperluan sudah tercukupi untuk biaya segitu," jawab Sanji.

"Bagaimana dengan tanggapan sekolah-sekolah lain?" sahut Robin.

"Mereka sangat senang festival seperti ini datang juga. Bahkan Usopp sudah menerima nama-nama band dari tiap sekolah yang akan tampil. Ya, 'kan, Usopp?" Kouza beralih pada Usopp yang masih memandang heran LuHan.

Bukannya menjawab, Usopp juga ikutan tidak konsentrasi. Alis kiri Kouza terangkat. Dia melihat ke arah Usopp memandang. Kouza otomatis langsung berdecak.

"Ck, Usopp, kau dengar aku?"

Usopp tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya, "Ah! Apa? Apa?"

"Kubilang, kau dapat daftar nama-nama band dari tiap SMA di Tokyo, 'kan?" ulang Kouza kesal.

"Oh, iya, iya. Sebentar…" Usopp segera mengambil buku dari dalam tas lalu menunjukkan pada mereka semua, "Dari semua SMA di Tokyo daratan, baru 15 band yang terdaftar. Kita harus menarik minat mereka lebih banyak lagi. Jadi aku ingin usul kalau biar anggota-anggota OSIS dari sekolah kami saja yang mempromosikan,"

"Yah, itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Kalau begitu, tim OSIS kami akan mengurus masalah dekorasi untuk selanjutnya," balas Vivi mengambil selebaran dekorasi dari tangan Kouza.

"Hancock, bagaimana menurutmu?" kali ini Robin beralih pada sang ketua OSIS _HAS_. Lalu apa yang dia dapat? Bukan reaksi ataupun jawaban. Tapi keheningan.

"Hancock? Hancock? Haloooo, Hancock!" Robin mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hancock.

"Eh? Maaf, aku melamun, ada apa?" reaksi lambat dari ketua geng _Angels_ yang tak biasa ditunjukkan. Robin mencium suatu keanehan terjadi.

"Justru aku yang bertanya ada apa. Kau kenapa, sih? Tumben tidak berkomentar soal rapat,"

"A-ah, i-itu, aku cuma sedikit lelah, jadi—"

"Luffy, rapat selesai. Nah, kita langsung pulang atau bagaimana?" celetukan dari Zoro langsung membuyarkan pikiran Hancock.

Pulang? Luffy akan pulang? Secepat ini?

Hancock menggeretakkan giginya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Kenapa dia merasa kecewa? Justru bagus bukan jika si mulut karet pembuat onar itu cepat pergi dari daerah kekuasaannya?

"Emm, aku belum ingin pulang, Zoro," jawab Luffy.

"Hah? Bukannya kita akan latihan setelah ini?" tanya Zoro heran.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin latihan. Kau latihan saja dengan Sanji. Soalnya, aku punya sedikit urusan,"

"Heee? Kau ingin aku menemani si _marimo_ ini latihan? Ceh, buang-buang waktu saja!" sahut Sanji melengos.

"Kau pikir aku butuh bantuan darimu, alis pelintir!?"

"Memangnya kalian akan latihan apa?" Kaya bertanya dengan nada malas, tapi matanya melirik Luffy.

Oalah, ternyata dia juga bingung melihat perubahan diri Luffy yang terkesan mendadak ini. Tapi dia lebih bingung lagi melihat Hancock yang tumben diam begitu.

"Oh, kami akan berlatih _kendo_ di _dojo_ dekat rumahku," balas Zoro kalem.

"Hooo? Ternyata kau punya bakat dalam aliran pedang, eh? _Kenshi-san_?" celetuk Robin tersenyum kecil. Zoro langsung mendelik ke arahnya, "Berminat jika aku menemanimu latihan?"

Mata Zoro dan Robin saling bertatapan. Tapi akhirnya Zoro tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan saling tatap itu. Dia menutup matanya dan menghela napas.

"Aku tidak akan melawan perempuan sepertimu," jawab Zoro berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Robin-chuan, jangan meremehkan si rambut lumut itu. Begitu-begitu dia ketua klub _kendo_ di sekolah kami," Sanji sudah wanti-wanti saja. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Robin berlatih dengan Zoro yang notabene orang terkuat nomor dua di _Tokyo Galaxy_!

"Hei, Zoro," panggil Kaya.

Zoro berhenti tepat saat tangannya meraih kenop pintu. Dia menoleh pada Kaya.

"Walaupun wakil ketua OSIS kami itu terlihat lemah, tapi dia punya sedikit ilmu aliran pedang. Yah, setidaknya kau bisa melawannya sebagai salam perkenalan," lanjut Kaya lagi sambil melirik Robin.

Robin langsung memamerkan senyum menantangnya, berharap hati Zoro sedikit terbuka untuk tidak meremehkan perempuan. Setelah empat detik berpikir, Zoro akhirnya menyerah kalah. Dia memilih mengalah saat ini.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku," seusai bicara begitu, Zoropun kemudian meninggalkan ruang rapat OSIS.

Vivi dan Nami cukup kaget mendengar respon Zoro. Pria dingin dan anti perempuan itu bisa juga mengalah. Terutama pada Robin yang selalu menggodanya. Tapi disisi lain, Robin sepertinya merasa skornya tidak terlalu jauh. Skor? Tentu saja, 'kan? Dia yakin akan memenangkan pertarungannya sendiri. Pertarungan untuk membuat si rambut lumut sedikit terbuka pada mereka semua.

Robin mengikuti Zoro keluar ruangan. Tapi sebelum itu, dia berkata pada mereka di ruangan, "Ingin ikut melihat?"

.

.

* * *

Kouza, Usopp, dan Sanji berkali-kali dibuat melongo oleh aksi Zoro dan Robin. Ini sih bukan pertarungan pedang lagi namanya. Tapi pertarungan dalam semua seni aliran bela diri! Bukan hanya menggunakan pedang, terkadang mereka berdua menggunakan kaki dan tangan sebagai pertahanan. Sementara geng _Angels_ menonton dengan senyum bangga di wajah.

Zoro terus berkelit dari serangan tendangan Robin. Cukup hebat untuk cewek sepertinya membuat Zoro sedikit kewalahan. Sayangnya, Zoro bukanlah tipe yang akan menyerah begitu saja. Cowok itu mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan dengan pegangan pedang, dia memukul ulu hati Robin! Robin sukses terjatuh. Belum cukup sampai disitu, Zoro memberikan tendangan samping yang mengenai wajah Robin hingga cewek itu terpental beberapa depa ke belakang.

"ROBIN!" teriak Hancock panik.

BRUGH! Tubuh Robin menabrak dinding dojo. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot sampai dia terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Robin menatap Zoro yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zoro sambil berjongkok.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan kalah hanya karena serangan lemah begini," jawab Robin.

Zoro terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian dia membantu Robin berdiri, "Jangan sok kuat. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu,"

Robin cukup heran pada sikap Zoro yang bisa juga berhati lembut. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya dipapah Zoro. Senyum manis tidak hilang dari wajahnya sampai dia dibawa ke tempat dimana teman-temannya duduk.

"Robin, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" Vivi bertanya bertubi-tubi, khawatir.

Robin mengangguk. Vivi menghela napas lega. Tapi tatapan mata setannya tak lepas dari Zoro, "Kau! Beraninya kau membuat Robin seperti ini! Akan kupastikan aku menghajarmu sampai kau menyesal!"

"Vivi, tenanglah. _Kenshi-san_ tidak salah,"

"Cih, kenapa kau malah membelanya? Dia telah menyakitimu!" ucap Vivi kesal sambil menunjuk Zoro.

"Namanya juga latihan. Sudahlah, lagipula temanmu bilang dia baik-baik saja," sahut Kouza santai. Vivi cuma menggerutu.

Kouza terkekeh pelan melihat sikap panik teman masa kecilnya. Tapi matanya sukses melotot melihat adegan yang tak akan mungkin terjadi di tempat ini. Zoro duduk di samping Robin kemudian memegang perut Robin dimana dia memukulnya dengan pegangan pedang.

 _Marimo_? Bersikap _gentleman_? Apa kata dunia!?

"Masih sakit, tidak?" tanya Zoro.

"Emmm…" Robin bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, "Sedikit…"

"Cih, makanya tadi sudah kubilang kau itu bukan lawanku," balas Zoro sinis.

"Fufufu, apa salahnya aku latihan denganmu, mm?"

"Kau lihat sendiri 'kan perbedaan kemampuan kita? Baru serangan lemah seperti itu saja kau sudah seperti ini. Aku bisa dihabisi ketuamu kalau kau terluka karena aku,"

"Tentu saja aku akan menghabisimu!" sahut Hancock, "Tapi mengingat kau langsung menolong Robin… Aku memaafkanmu, Zoro,"

Zoro tersenyum kecil pada Hancock lalu menatap Robin kembali, "Mungkin perutmu sedikit memar. Aku akan panggilkan Kuina. Dia akan merawatmu. Kau tunggu disini," kemudian Zoro beranjak dan pergi dari _dojo_.

Tatapan Kouza masih tak bisa lepas dari Zoro. Dia mengernyit heran, kenapa dengan sahabatnya itu? Tak biasanya. Ceh, daripada memikirkan hal-hal omong kosong, mending dia juga ikutan memanggil Kuina bersama Zoro. Jadi diapun segera berdiri dan menyusul Zoro yang sudah pergi duluan.

Bicara soal Kuina, sebenarnya Robin juga tidak mengerti. Detak jantungnya sedikit lain dari biasanya. Dia tahu nama Kuina adalah nama perempuan. Tapi siapa perempuan itu?

* * *

.

* * *

"Darimana saja kau? Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama disini!" seru seorang cowok berperawakan tinggi besar yang sedang duduk di meja salah satu kafe bersama dua orang. Yang satu tinggi jangkung dan satu lagi bertubuh kecil dan tentu saja pendek.

Luffy keluar dari mobil _Mercedes_ hitamnya lalu berjalan ke arah mereka. Diapun duduk di kursi kosong di sebela pria besar itu. Kemudian, dia melihat-lihat daftar menu, bingung apa yang mau dipesan. Hah? Bingung? Padahal biasanya tanpa melihat daftar menupun, dia pasti akan memesan semua yang ada di daftar. Kenapa dia?

"Hei, Luffy, kau kenapa? Kau ingin pesan apa? Biar kutraktir!" ucap pria besar itu lagi heran.

"Emm… aku ingin _cappuccino_ dingin saja, Franky," jawab Luffy malas sambil meletakkan daftar menu di atas meja.

"Cuma itu?" Franky kembali bertanya untuk memastikan dia tidak salah dengar? Dompetnya sudah siap bertempur hari ini tapi Luffy malah bersikap aneh.

Luffy mengangguk. Tinggallah Franky dan dua orang lainnya saling tatap.

"Luffy-san, kau sedang sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Brook. Aku hanya kurang bersemangat hari ini,"

"Yakin tidak sakit? Biar kuperiksa,"

"Chopper, lebih baik kau panggilkan saja Kakakku daripada mengkhawatirkanku. Dia sudah mulai kerja sambilan di tempat ini, 'kan?"

Chopper garuk-garuk pipi, agak kikuk. Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah dan pergi berlalu ke bagian ruang pelayan kafe. Sementara Franky menyeruput teh panasnya dengan canggung. Brook juga biasanya yang selalu memainkan biola les privatnya tumben hanya duduk diam menatap Luffy.

Siapa yang tidak heran coba? Luffy. Seorang Monkey D. Luffy si pembuat onar, polos, bersemangat terlalu berlebihan, rakus, dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya, sekarang duduk sambil berpangku tangan. Dia melamun. Tapi sambil cengar-cengir dari tadi. Sepertinya Luffy harus segera diperiksakan di psikolog terdekat sebelum bertambah parah.

" **Dia ini kenapa, sih?"** batin Franky dan Brook kompak.

"Oi, Luffy!" panggilan dari seorang cowok berambut belah tengah menghampiri mereka bertiga yang duduk di bagian luar kafe. Cowok itu datang bersama Chopper.

"Ah, Ace!" balas Luffy langsung pasang senyum bodoh.

Ace mengambil tempat duduknya tepat disamping adiknya itu, "Hei, hei, bukankah seharusnya kau masih di _HAS_? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Penting," jawab Luffy.

"Heeee…" Ace yang masih berpakaian pelayan itu mendadak merasa aneh. Ternyata adiknya bisa juga bersikap serius begini, "Jadi? Kau ingin bicara soal apa?"

Luffy terdiam sejenak. Dia menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. Bingung ingin mulai dari mana.

HEEE?! Seorang Luffy bisa canggung?

"Kau tahu Boa Hancock?" tanya Luffy langsung ke intinya. Nama perempuan yang selalu bertengkar padanya akhirnya disebutkan membuat mereka berempat sontak terkejut. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan perempuan itu? Hancock adalah ratu kecantikan di seluruh SMA di Tokyo.

Tapi kenapa Luffy ingin bicara soal dirinya?

"Maksudmu ketua OSIS _HAS_?" Ace ingin memastikan dulu. Luffy mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kalau kau memang rapat dengan tim OSIS _HAS_ , seharusnya kau bertemu juga dengannya,"

"Memang," balas Luffy singkat.

"Terus? Kenapa cewek itu? Kau ingin memperkenalkannya pada kami?" ini sih Brook yang sifat mesumnya kumat. Dia sudah membayangkan warna celana dalam apa yang Hancock pakai. Jadi, penulis cerita tidak bisa mengatakan secara detail apa yang dipikirkan Brook karena itu akan membuat _fic_ ini banting stir dari _rate T_ jadi _rate M_.

"Tentu saja bukan!" sahut Luffy kesal Brook malah salah tanggap.

"Ya, lalu apa, bodoh? Terus terang saja! Dia kenapa? Aku memang pernah dengar dia suka memandang rendah murid-murid lainnya di sekolah itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia menyakitimu atau bagaimana?" jujur saja, Ace malas bertele-tele lagi. Dari tadi Luffy bicara mutar-mutar dan tidak ada titik terangnya. Ace 'kan jadi pusing.

Luffy menatap bola mata Ace, memasang wajah yakin seratus persen itu adalah wajah sangat polos dan berkata, "Akhir-akhir ini, ada yang aneh diantara kami. Biasanya kami saling bertengkar di ruang rapat. Tapi kami malah saling diam,"

"Dan?" tanya Ace lagi. Wajahnya sudah seperti orang sedang menahan boker saking penasarannya dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Luffy selanjutnya.

"Emm… i-itu…" Luffy kurang yakin meneruskan, tapi dia bilang juga, "Aku merasa kalau aku di dekatnya sedikit… canggung?"

Krik-krik, krik-krik…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya… malu? Akhhhh! Aku tidak mengerti!" sekarang Luffy berteriak seperti orang gila di kafe itu.

Ace sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. Dia memegang kedua bahu adiknya erat. Matanya melotot angker. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Berharap kalau dia tadi tidak salah dengar.

"Luffy, kau yakin, 'kan? Kau yakin kalau kau malu di dekatnya, 'kan? Kau tidak bohong, 'kan?" tiga pertanyaan bertubi-tubi diajukan Ace.

Luffy jadi heran lihat sikap aneh Kakaknya, "I-iya… aku tidak bohong. Jadi bisakah kau beritahu aku kenapa?"

Ace tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu _shock_ berat mendengar kejujuran Luffy. Jadi sebelum dia terkena serangan jantung, dia segera kabur dari tempat itu. Menuju sepeda motornya di parkiran, memakai helm, menghidupkan mesin dan tancap gas. Yang lain cengo. Apa Ace lupa kalau dia masih di jam kerja? Kalau kena marah bosnya nanti bagaimana?

Tapi kemudian mereka mendengar teriakan Ace yang masih terdengar. Sepertinya itu teriakan kesenangan. Soalnya dia berteriak, "AKHIRNYA ADIKKU NORMAL JUGAAAA!"

Dasar cowok aneh, ck ck ck.

.

.

* * *

Kouza duduk santai di kursi panjang bambu di depan _dojo_ bersama Vivi. Sebenarnya Vivi yang mengajaknya keluar dari _dojo_ karena tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi Robin bertemu Kuina. Walaupun Kuina telaten merawatnya, tapi tetap saja Robin terlihat sedikit… kesal mungkin? Melihat keakraban Zoro dengan Kuina, melihat senyum Zoro yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan bisa keluar begitu mudah, saling merangkul bahu dan Zoro yang mengacak-acak rambut Kuina. Sudah cukup. Biarlah Robin mempertahankan egonya. Tapi Vivi lebih memilih keluar. Siapa yang sanggup melihat sahabat kita cemburu, hah?

Sementara Kouza juga cukup peka dengan itu. Berkali-kali dia melototi Zoro, seolah berkata 'Bisakah kau peka sedikit, kepala lumut?'. Tapi adanya Zoro cuma menautkan alis, bingung. Jadi untuk apa dia capek-capek menyadarkan Zoro dari keidiotannya sementara disamping ada Kuina?

"Boleh kuhajar temanmu itu?" tanya Vivi tiba-tiba.

Kouza tahu siapa yang dimaksud Vivi, "Boleh saja. Itupun kalau kau bisa,"

Vivi mendecih kesal. Kalau melihat kemampuan Zoro, memang sulit mendaratkan satu tabokan ke pipinya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kuina itu hanya teman masa kecilnya,"

"Oh, ya? Melihat sikap Zoro yang berubah 180 derajat itu di depan Kuina?"

"Yah, sama saja seperti kami, 'kan? Terkadang dia juga begitu. Kalian hanya belum cukup dekat saja dengannya," ucap Kouza bijak.

"Ya, benar. Sama seperti seseorang yang kukenal yang melupakan teman masa kecilnya karena bertemu dengan teman baru," Vivi dengan sinis meirik Kouza.

"Ceh, kapan aku melupakanmu?" tanya Kouza terkekeh.

"Siapa yang membicarakanmu? Kau terlalu percaya diri," Vivi melengos. Malas menanggapi Kouza.

Kouza tertawa pelan. Kemudian dia bergeser mendekati Vivi lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Vivi jelas memberontak, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Rambutku berantakan, tahu!"

"Kau itu tak pernah berubah. Masih kekanak-kanakan,"

"Cih, menjauhlah dariku!" Vivi mendorong dada Kouza ke belakang. Dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kembali masuk ke _dojo_.

"Kau yakin ingin melihat adegan mesra Zoro dan Kuina?" sahutan Kouza otomatis membuat Vivi berhenti.

Vivi menoleh kebelakang melihat Kouza yang tersenyum sinis padanya. Dia benar. Kalau dia masuk, itu sama saja membunuh batin sendiri. Keputusan akhirnya diambil Vivi. Dia kembali duduk disamping Kouza.

"Hahaha! Ternyata kau tipe terbawa perasaan, eh?" tawa ejek Kouza keluar.

"Berisik!" ucap Vivi kesal.

Krieett! Bunyi pintu geser terdengar, spontan membuat Kouza dan Vivi menoleh ke pintu. Mereka melihat Kuina keluar sambil membawa baskom dan sapu tangan. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka ingin menyapanya. Malas begitu.

Saat Kuina akan melewati mereka, dia mengenali Kouza karena cowok itu cukup sering datang kesitu. Senyum manisnya keluar. Dia mendekati Kouza dan berkata, "Hei, Kouza,"

Kouza nyaris terjengkang saking kagetnya, "Oh! He-hei, Kuina, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kalian disini? Tidak ikut masuk melihat situasi di dalam?" tanya Kuina polos.

Vivi mencibir. Jidatmu 'kenapa kalian disini?'. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinyalah penyebab kecanggungan ini semua?

"Memang apa yang terjadi didalam?" Kouza bertanya balik, sekedar basa-basi.

Respon Kuina adalah tertawa. Ini sukses menciptakan kebingungan di antara Kouza dan Vivi.

"Kau tahu, Kouza? Saat aku menggoda Zoro kalau Robin adalah pacarnya, wajahnya langsung memerah dan dia mengejarku keliling ruang dojo! Hahaha! Seharusnya kau lihat wajah malunya itu!"

"…" Vivi diam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa

"Kau serius?" Kouza mendadak tertarik.

"Hm. Lihat saja sendiri. Oh, ya. Titip salam untuk mereka semua, ya. Soalnya setelah ini aku harus pergi dengan Ayahku ke tempat latihan," setelah mengucapkan itu, Kuina berlalu dari mereka.

Vivi menunjuk Kuina sambil mulutnya terbuka persis ikan Koi minta makan. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa. Terpaksa dia menatap Kouza yang tersenyum padanya.

Kouza menatap Kuina yang terus berjalan menjauh. Kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya di punggung kursi sambil menatap langit yang memerah. Suasana romantis. Cocok untuk situasi di dalam _dojo_. Kuina benar. Sayamg sekali mereka melewatkan itu.

"Apa kubilang? Kau saja yang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan," ucap Kouza pelan.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_ : Yuhhhuuuuu! Selesai juga _chapter_ tiga. Ayo, ayo, ayo kembali beri kesan atau saran anda demi kelangsungan cerita ini. Saya gak nyangka bisa nulis cerita _romance_ kampungan begini, hiksss! Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	4. Shichibukai Is The Problem

_**Author Note**_ : YUHUUUUUUU! Kembali lagi bersama saya, sang _author fic_ ini, JOSEPHINE LA ROSE99! Terima kasih atas penantian pembaca semua yang masih mau membaca _fic_ pertama saya bertema _One Piece_ ini. Hiks!

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong saya ini cewek, lho. Nama Josephine itu 'kan nama cewek. Josephine itu nama asli saya soalnya, hehehe. Maaf ya, kalau lama _update_. Berhubung saya kuliah dan banyaknya tugas yang menggunung *terutama karena saya menjadi panitia ospek untuk mahasiswa baru*, saya mengerjakan ketiga _fanfic_ saya di sela-sela waktu luang. Pemesanan pakaian, makanan, lokasi ospek juga benar-benar bikin saya capek. Padahal ospek masih lama, 'kan? Dasar senior-senior tidak tahu diri! Apa dia tidak tahu saya ini juga nulis cerita? Apalagi akhir-akhir ini diadakan UTS. _Sigh_ …

 _Well_ , tanpa banyak bacot, berikut balasan dari _review_ anda semua! Cekidot!

.

 **Ryo**

Waduuuhhh, ternyata bukan cuma kamu saja yang terus menunggu adegan ZoRobin. Tapi saya usahakan akhir kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir manis, walaupun Zoronya yang tidak peka. Di _chapter_ ini, adegan ZoRobin cukup singkat dan cuma sekali. Maaf sekali, ya. Karena menurut saya, ini belum saatnya membuat satu _chapter_ penuh tentang mereka. Tapi pasti suatu saat akan ada di waktu yang cocok. Karena _chapter_ ini lebih ke arah Shichibukai. Terima kasih atas _review_ nya. Silahkan _review_ terus cerita ini sampai tamat!

 **Vira D Ace**

Menunggu Sabo, 'kan? Sekarang tokoh itu sudah muncul di _chapter_ ini, jreng jreng jreng! Tapi tetap saja perannya belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Semoga puas, ya.

Eh, eh, eh, emang lucu ya adegan Ace teriak konyol begitu? Wah, saya kira garing malahan. Tapi, untunglah kamu suka. Terima kasih, terima kasih! Masalah rahasia Luffy, kita akan buka itu di _chapter_ kapan-kapan, BUAHAHA! Harap bersabar.

Dan mungkin ini sudah terlambat. Tapi _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_. Segera buat akun, ya! Terima kasih sudah me _review_. _Review_ lagi!

Luffy mau bilang apa? Wah, wah, wah, itu rahasia, saudara. Suatu saat pasti akan saya ungkapkan. Dan tentu saja Robin juga bisa bertarung! Kasihan dong kalau dia dianggep cewek lemah. Terutama sama Zoro yang notabene agak sedikit 'kurang nyaman' di dekatnya. Terima kasih telah _review_. Silahkan baca _chapter_ ini dan _review_ kembali.

 **Yadi**

Bagian ZoRobinnya seru? Aaahhhh, senang sekali mendengarnya! Terima kasih telah _review_ dan memberi semangat untuk saya untuk menamatkan _fic_ ini. Sejujurnya _fic_ ini _chapter_ nya agak panjang, lho. Semoga menikmati sampai akhir. _Review_ balik!

 **Ilogic**

Saudara Ilogic, tolong jangan pernah berpikir kalau saya akan hiatus. Tenang saja. Saya memegang prinsip "Kalau memulai sebuah _fic_ , maka harus diakhir bagaimana pun caranya". Jadi _fic_ ini pasti tamat. Tidak bakal hiatus. Saya 'kan beda dari _author-author_ seperti itu, wkwkwk! Maaf menunggu lama. Udah baca 'kan alasan saya kenapa _update_ sampai seribu tahun? Terima kasih sudah _review_. Ayo _review_ kembali setelah baca bagian keempat ini, ya!

 **AMD**

 _ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU_! Silahkan baca _chapter_ keempat dan beri _review_.

 **Pembaca**

Aduuuhh, saya pun gak bisa senyam-senyum persis orang kurang waras saat menulis _chapter_ sebelumnya. Gulanya mungkin 10 kg, ya? Hahaha! Tentu saja LuHan sudah mulai bergerak. ZoRobin juga bakal nyusul. Terus yang lain? Itu pasti ada saatnya. Terima kasih mau _review_ lagi. Ayo baca bagian keempat ini, ya. Lalu sampaikan saran atau kesannya.

 **Vinsmoke Sanji**

Terima kasih. Ini sudah lanjut. Silahkan baca lagi dan beri _review_ *Ngomong-ngomong, ini bukan Sanji di tokoh _fic_ saya, 'kan?*.

 **Tanpa Nama**

Oh, tenang aja. Kata 'Hiatus' tidak akan pernah menghampiri semua _fic_ saya. Kalau buka karena tugas menumpuk, pasti saya akan sering _update_. Harap maklum, ya. Cuma lama _update_ aja, bukan hiatus. Nah, sekarang beri _review_ lagi untuk _chapter_ 4 ini! Terima kasih!

.

Haahh, sudah semua _reviewers_ yang saya jawab. Untuk pembaca lainnya sudah dibalas lewat _PM_. Terima kasih masih mau mendukung saya. Ingat, saya tidak akan pernah hiatus. Cuma lama _update_ karena tugas-tugas sialan dari dosen sialan. Hadeh, kapanlah saya wisuda? Masih lama lagi kali, ya? Wkwkwkwk!

 _Well_ , sekarang silahkan baca _Girls Are Better Than Boys_ bagian keempat!

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Four : Shichibukai Is The Problem**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **SHICHIBUKAI IS THE PROBLEM**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hati Sanji hari ini berbunga-bunga layaknya bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Entah ada angin apa, kemarin malam Nami datang ke rumahnya tanpa pemberitahuan. Mengingat dia tidak pernah memberitahu alamatnya pada gadis itu, kedatangan Nami menjadi satu bonus besar di hidupnya *Di hidup mesum maksudnya*. Jangan tanya penulis darimana cewek satu itu tahu.

'Undangan' mendadak itu tentu saja langsung disetujui oleh Sanji. Dengan paksa, dia menggeret keempat temannya di hari minggu dari kediaman masing-masing. Padahal hari minggu ini adalah waktunya bersantai di rumah tapi harus berakhir nista di markas besar geng _Angels_. Terutama Zoro yang memang paling ingin bangun lebih telat. Berkali-kali dia merutuk si alis pelintir yang telah sukses membuang waktunya untuk hal tidak berguna.

Eh? Tapi… ngomong-ngomong untuk apa Nami datang ke rumah Sanji? Kalau kalian semua menjawab 'Pasti ingin mendamprat Sanji karena insiden pengantarannya ke rumah', maka jawaban kalian salah besar! Sangat salah besar!

Penasaran? Kalau begitu mari kita kembali ke kemarin malam di kediaman Sanji.

 **FLASHBACK**

Sanji menuruni tangga terburu-buru berkat bel rumahnya yang terus berbunyi, seolah sang tamu tidak bersabar untuk segera bertemu. Setelah dia sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu, dia sedikit merapikan rambutnya dengan gel dadakan. Rapikan rambut sedikit ke kiri, meperbaiki posisi kerah pakaian, dan mengusap telapak tangan berulang kali. Ceh, memangnya dia pikir yang datang adalah artis atau sespesiesnya? Ck ck ck, hilangkan semua persepsi itu, saudara-saudara.

Karena begitu dia membuka pintu… VIOLA! Terpampang jelas sosok cewek berambut oranye panjang yang mengenakan jaket hitam. Tahu 'kan siapa?

"Nami-swaaaaannnnnnn!"

BUAGH! Satu pukulan mendarat indah di kepala pecinta wanita itu sampai dia harus berakhir tragis di teras rumah, ck ck ck.

"Jangan coba-coba memelukku, brengsek!" ucap Nami masih emosi. Terlihat jelas dari empat persimpangan di jidatnya itu.

Sanji yang masih tepar akhirnya bertanya, "Na-Nami-swan, ke-kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Mungkin atas rasa kasihan atau tidak enak saja bicara tanpa si lawan bicara dalam kondisi _so well_ , Nami segera membantu Sanji berdiri. Tapi adanya cowok itu malah menggelendot manja di bahu Nami, layaknya cacing yang menggeliat karena panas 100 celcius. Sukses membuat cewek itu naik pitam dan membantingnya bolak-balik sampai babak belur *Ini kenapa malah tamu yang bersikap beringas daripada tuan rumah? Entahlah*.

Mungkin bagi para penggemar berat Sanji, pasti tidak akan membiarkan cowok itu kembali sekarat di teras. Tapi mengingat yang membanting adalah Nami, mari jangan berharap cewek itu mau mengorbankan tenaga untuk menolong dia lagi. Kecuali dibayar pastinya.

"Aku kemari cuma ingin bilang kalau kalian semua diundang ke markas besar geng kami besok pagi. Jangan terlambat," ucap Nami kalem setelah membanting Sanji seenaknya begitu.

"Lo-lokasinya?" balas Sanji patah-patah.

"Gang keempat distrik 12 daerah Yoyogi, jam sepuluh pagi. Jangan telat! Nah, sekarang aku pergi dulu," Nami berniat segera meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin sebelum aksi mesum Sanji beraksi.

Lha, terus Sanji? Akan membiarkan 'mangsa' pergi begitu saja? Tak mungkin, tak mungkin. Darah segar yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya langsung diseka. Dia menangkap pergelangan tangan Nami sampai cewek itu nyaris terjengkang.

Nami menghela napas pasrah, "Apa lagi?"

"Darimana kau tau alamat rumahku?"

"Hancock. Dia dapat nomor ponsel Ayah Luffy dari Sengoku-san, lalu meneleponnya. Jadi singkatnya kepsek kalian yang memberitahu alamat kalian. Lagipula, sebelum kemari, aku juga mengunjungi rumah Kouza, Usopp, dan Zoro. Sedangkan Luffy sudah tau dari awal karena waktu Hancock menghubungi ponsel Dragon-san, dia yang pertama kali mengangkat," jawab Nami sangat detail. Sanji cuma membulatkan mulut.

"Nah, sekarang bisakah kau melepaskan tangan sialmu dariku? Aku mau pulang," lanjut Nami kesal sambil menunjuk tangan Sanji yang seenaknya menggenggam tangannya.

Seperti pintu otomatis, Sanji refleks melepaskan pegangannya. Daripada dia tidak bisa menghirup oksigen dan melihat wajah demek Luffy keesokan paginya. Begitu-begitu wajah Luffy bisa menjadi pelipur lara(?) kalau hati sedang gundah, cuy. Wajah tidak karuan dan hancur maksudnya.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Kruuukkk~~. Perut Luffy terus meraung-meraung minta diisi sejak Sanji menjemputnya pagi ini. Cowok itu bahkan tidak memberi waktu untuknya sarapan. Kalau bukan karena Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi, dia pasti tidak akan berdiri di markas besar geng _Angels_ sekarang.

Sebuah rumah tingkat dua bergaya eropa yang dikelilingi pagar tinggi. Taman kecil dan patung pancuran ditengahnya. Sangat tertata rapi seakan mungkin saja tidak ada debu sedikit pun yang menempel. Benar-benar sangat terawat. Rumah yang cukup mewah yang berdiri di daerah Yoyogi ini. Yah, mereka tidak cukup kaget kalau geng cewek itu akan membeli sebuah rumah sebagai tempat berkumpul mereka. Orang kaya semua, 'kan? Kecuali Hancock.

Usopp memberanikan diri menekan bel tamu di tiang pagar. Setelah kira-kira satu menit bel itu berbunyi, mereka melihat pintu rumah terbuka dan Robin yang berlari-lari kecil membukakan pagar untuk mereka.

"Jam 10. Tepat waktu," ucap Robin tersenyum kecil.

" _Well_ , berhubung kami tadi dijemput satpam dadakan, sangat beruntung kami bisa disini tepat waktu," balas Kouza yang langsung dibalas _death glare_ dari Sanji.

Apa katanya tadi? Satpam dadakan!? Wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk seukuran satpam! Yah, setidaknya itulah pikir Sanji, bukan pikir penulis.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Luffy bingung kenapa cuma Robin yang muncul.

"Mereka semua sudah di dalam. Ayo masuk. Kita akan mulai rapatnya,"

Satu-persatu dari lima pangeran kita sudah masuk ke halaman rumah. Zoro yang masuk terakhir kali, berjalan di belakang Robin. Bukannya menyusul teman-temannya. Jelas saja itu membuat Robin sedikit merasa aneh, 'kan?

" _Kenshi-san_?" panggil Robin.

"Panggil aku seperti itu lagi, kupastikan kau akan mengalami hal sama seperti di _dojo_ ," Zoro mendesis, menatap punggung Robin dengan tampang kesal. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan panggilan yang dibuat cewek itu untuknya.

Robin menoleh sedikit ke belakang, tersenyum tipis, "Zoro?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Zoro pun berkata lagi, "Seorang pria selalu membiarkan seorang wanita berjalan di depannya,"

"Fufufu, bukankah terbalik?" Robin merasa lucu. Biasanya selalu cowok yang menjaga cewek yang juga berarti berjalan di depannya. Jujur saja. Alasan Zoro seperi karangan bebas bahasa Jepang. Tak peduli benar atau salah yang penting selesai.

Zoro terdiam sebentar, "Entahlah. Kuina selalu bilang begitu padaku. Tidak tahu apa maksudnya,"

"…"

Tolong sisipkan _awkward moment_ disini. Cuma terdengar cicitan burung dan gemerisik daun karena tiupan angin. Tak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan. Apalagi Robin yang langsung terdiam dan cepat-cepat berjalan sampai Zoro bingung. Merasa bahwa dia telah salah bicara walau dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA? KENAPA, ZOROO?! KENAPA KAU MENYINGGUNG NAMA CEWEK ITU DI DEPAN CEWEK YANG MULAI TERTARIK DENGANMU!?

"Eh, eh, tu-tunggu dulu, perempuan!" Zoro, entah kenapa timbul kepekaan yang muncul seribu tahun sekali itu langsung menangkap lengan Robin.

Robin spontan terdiam dan langkahnya terhenti. Tapi dia tidak berani menatap Zoro.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Bersikap aneh tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Zoro melepaskan lengan Robin kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Masih terdiam. Zoro menghela napas pasrah. Jujur saja, lebih baik dia bertengkar dengan si alis pelintir daripada berurusan dengan cewek. Soalnya dia paling tidak ahli soal ini. Apalagi dia merasakan hal aneh sejak pertandingan di _dojo_. Robin bertingkah aneh setiap dia menyebutkan nama Kuina *Ya jelas, 'kan? Dia cemburu, dodol!*. Nah, sekarang juga begitu. Cewek di hadapannya ini ingin melarikan diri waktu dia kembali lagi menyebutkan nama teman masa kecilnya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua berdiri di depan teras, saling diam. Robin sedikit kikuk dan bingung, tumben saja Zoro jadi jarang bicara begini. Padahal biasanya kalau dengannya saja dia mau bicara banyak. Sementara Zoro asyik berpikir. Terlihat dari dia yang terus mengusap dagunya.

" **Bisakah kau peka sedikit, kepala lumut? Kau telah menyakiti hati Robin, tahu!"**

" **Haahh? Kapan aku menyakiti hatinya? Aku menolongnya di** _ **dojo**_ **, 'kan?"**

" **Bodoh! Justru dari situlah sisi ketidak pekaanmu! Aku tidak mau tahu kalau Hancock menghajarmu karena kau secara tidak langsung menyakiti hati Robin!"**

Sial. Percakapannya tempo hari dengan Kouza sukses membuatnya sakit kepala. Dia tidak peka dari sisi mana? Dia tidak tahu! Dia tidak mengerti! Cih, otaknya sekarang malas diajak berpikir terlalu lama. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan agar cewek aneh alias Robin tidak bertingkah aneh lagi.

Karena itulah…

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" Robin tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan Zoro padanya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa? Kenapa Zoro?

KENAPA ZORO MERANGKUL BAHUNYAAAA *Kalau dilihat Sanji, tamat sudah riwayat pendekar kita*!?

" _Ken-Kenshi_ —" serius. Wajah Robin sudah sangat merona. Lebih merah dari tomat yang selalu dibejek-bejek Hancock untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Luffy sehabis bertengkar.

Sedangkan Zoro bingung sendiri. Maksudnya? Jelas saja, 'kan? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya Robin yang notabene selalu membuat dia merasa 'kurang nyaman'? Dia saja tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini pada Kuina. Apalagi dia jadi sedikit kikuk melihat Robin memalingkan muka.

Sayang sekali, Robin. Zoro melihat jelas telingamu ikut memerah. Seluruh wajahmu _blushing_ , eh?

"Nah, ayo masuk!" ucap Zoro sambil menunjuk pintu rumah dan mendorong bahu Robin dengan lengannya agar masuk bersamanya.

"Tu-tunggu, Zoro! Apa yang kau—" Robin sedikit memberontak, meminta Zoro melepaskan lengannya. Tapi cowok itu tidak mau dan terus saja berjalan.

Sudahlah, Robin. Apa salahnya menikmati itu semua, eehhh?

* * *

.

* * *

Minuman-minuman kaleng dingin tersedia di meja depan kedua geng terkenal di kota Tokyo itu. Jika ada yang ingin bertanya siapa yang pertama kali menyambarnya, jawabannya sangat jelas adalah Luffy. Geng malaikat kita sengaja tidak menyuguhkan makanan karena takut persediaan mereka habis karena sifat rakus si mulut karet. Bisa-bisa persediaan selama sebulan bisa ludes seketika dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Oke, penulis mulai lebay.

Kaya memberi kode tatapan pada Hancock untuk segera memulai rapat karena kondisi tidak mendukung. Gimana tidak mendukung kalau Luffy malah merampas jatah minuman Usopp dan yang lainnya? Sekarang mereka bergulat persis _WWW_ , tikus vs tiga kucing dengan Luffy sebagai tikus(?). Tapi sebenarnya ada alasan lain lagi.

Begitu Sanji melihat Zoro merangkul Robin ketika masuk, spontan saja cowok pirang itu mengamuk dan menyerang Zoro. Terpaksa Zoro melepaskan rangkulannya dan menghindar dari si alis pelintir. Sementara Nami dan Vivi yang menatap heran Robin yang malah sedikit canggung, malah terjadilah perkelahian di dua kubu.

"Ehem!" sebuah dehaman dari ketua OSIS _HAS_. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada reaksi dari kelima cowok tidak tahu diri di depannya. Hancock mencoba berdeham lagi, "EHEEEMMMMMM!" kembali lagi para pembaca. NIHIL.

"Jangan minum punyaku, Luffy!" teriak Sanji begitu melihat Luffy mengambil minumannya saat masih berkelahi dengan Zoro.

"Ah, Sanji, tapi aku haus! Cepat berikan padaku!" Luffy membandel. Sial.

"Gyaaaa! Berani-beraninya kaaauu! Oi, kepala lumut! Kau juga jangan injak kakiku!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut kepala lumut, alis pelintir sialan!?"

"Tu-tunggu, Luffy! Itu minumanku! Kau 'kan sudah punya sendiri!"

"Waahh, rasa lemon, Usopp! Punyamu jauh lebih enak dariku, shi shi shi! Nah, sekarang Kouza,"

"Singkirkan tangan sialmu dari minuman kalengku, ketua tidak berguna!"

"EHEEEMMM! OHOK OHOK OHOK! HOEEKKKK! *GUK GUK! GRAOORR! AUUUUU!*"

Emm, sebentar. Harap jangan pedulikan tiga jenis suara terakhir itu. Itu hanyalah suara binatang peliharaan geng _Angels_ yang kebetulan pengen mericuh juga. Bukan Hancock yang menyuarakannya. Oke?

Kaya _sweatdrop_ parah melihat ketua geng mereka bisa bersikap autis alias tidak normal. Tapi untung saja kali ini berhasil. Kelima cowok perusuh itu menolehkan pandangan ke Hancock yang berusaha mendinginkan tenggorokan dengan air berkat terlalu banyak bersuara aneh.

"Ada apa, Hancock-chan?" tanya Luffy tanpa dosa.

"CHAN?!" Sanji langsung sewot. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Luffy yang notabene paling anti sama cewek menyebut ratu kecantikan SMA Tokyo dengan CHAN!

"Cerewet! Dengarkan saja dia dulu!"

PLETAK! Pukulan telak dari Usopp mendarat telak di kepala Sanji. Cowok itu otomatis diam sambil merutuk dalam hati.

Hancock pun melanjutkan topik, "Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," dengan wibawa _cool_ dan sangat WAOW jika dimata semua murid HAS.

"Penting sekali, ya? Sampai menyuruh kami datang di hari libur begini," gerutu Kouza kesal jadwal tidur bangkongnya diganggu gugat.

Hancock mengangguk, "Iya. Karena ini akan mempengaruhi kelangsungan geng kami,"

"Maksudmu? Kau menyuruh kita kawin dan punya anak terus anak kami diserahkan pada kalian begitu? Ceh, lupakan saja. Aku belum ada niat punya anak sekarang. Cari saja orang lain," ujar Zoro malah tidak jelas mengemukakan analisis asbutnya tadi dengan percaya diri, _childish_ atau semacamnya.

"Apa katamu? Sembarangan saja bicara! Lagipula, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal menjijikkan begitu, hah?" balas Nami menunjuk Zoro saking kesalnya. Dan _wait_. Ini kenapa malah membahas soal anak? Haaah, sudahlah. _Skip_.

"Zoro, Nami, hentikan," ucap Hancock tenang layaknya mengabsen anak-anaknya untuk membagikan harta warisan di detik-detik terakhir, "Ini bukan waktunya bertengkar. Aku serius. Kalian tidak lihat wajah seriusku ini, hah?"

"Aaahhh, bawel. Ya sudah, cepat katakan! Aku ingin cepat kembali ke tempat tidurku!" sahut Kouza sambil mengusap hidungnya. Melihat wajah menyebalkan nan cantik Hancock, benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan untuk segera ke rumah, membuka pintu kamar, menutup pintu, mengambil selimut, dan terbang ke dunia mimpi. Deskripsi selesai.

Vivi menghela napas pasrah. Betapa malunya dia melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya malah menjengkelkan begitu. Kalau bukan Hancock dalam situasi baik hari ini, mungkin saja cowok itu sudah terlempar dari markas mereka berikut disusul pintu-pintunya.

"Begini…" Hancock langsung mulai saja, "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu geng motor Shichibukai kemarin. Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa orang itu. Tapi dia tahu soal festival SMA kita. Dia juga bilang kalau mengingat sekolahnya tidak mendaftarkan diri ke festival, maka dia akan membuat masalah dalam acara kita nanti," penjelasan masalah yang satu ini dari Hancock telah berhasil membuat kesembilan orang lainnya melotot horor saking tidak percaya.

Shichibukai? Shichibukai? SHICHIBUKAI!? Kenapa di saat seperti ini harus menghadapi geng paling buron di prefektur Tokyo? Walaupun anggota semua Shichibukai anak sekolahan, tapi tetap saja ini seperti bunuh diri jika melawan mereka, 'kan? Sial, ketua OSIS _HAS_ berhasil menambah masalah baru. Rasanya jantung seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum dengan telak. Ouch.

"Shichibukai? Geng motor berbahaya itu?" tanya Usopp tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau sampai berurusan dengan mereka, hah?" sambung Zoro jadi merasa malas untuk melanjutkan festival kalau tiba-tiba muncul masalah baru begini.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja…" jawab Hancock santai. Zoro mendecak kesal. Tapi ternyata Hancock belum selesai bicara, "Tidak sengaja punya niat menemui dia, tidak sengaja mengejek dia, tidak sengaja menghajar dia, tidak sengaja menerima tantangan dia, tidak sengaja menyampaikan pada kalian, dan tidak sengaja berharap kalau kalian akan membantu kami,"

Krik-krik, krik-krik…

"ITU NAMANYA SENGAJA, BODOOHHHH!" akhirnya lepas juga suara-suara penuh penderitaan dan kekesalan dari semua mulut para pekerja paksa itu(?). Hancock cuma pasang cengir tanpa bersalah, haaahhh.

"Oh ayolah, jangan khawatir," Hancock mengibas-kibaskan tangannya seolah itu bukanlah hal yang patut diperhitungkan, "Dia juga bilang kalau dia tahu geng kalian ikut campur juga soal ini. Mungkin saja dia juga akan menyerang kalian selain geng kami. _Well_ , mengingat kebiasaan bertarungnya, pasti dia akan menyerang orang yang memiliki nama insial paling awal di geng kalian," kata Hancock pasang wajah seolah tidak peduli dengan nasib si nama orang insial paling awal itu.

Usopp menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia bingung apa maksud orang Shichibukai itu sampai repot-repot menyerang anggota gengnya yang memiliki insial awal. Tapi kebingungannya itu langsung buyar begitu mendengar Kouza tertawa setan sambil menunjuk Luffy.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu, Luffy! Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang akan babak belur!" Kouza masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu. Tanpa dia sadari, tatapan aneh dan kasihan layaknya melihat orang berlatar pendidikan rendah diberikan untuknya.

Robin dan Kaya menatap satu sama lain. Sumpah, mereka ingin tertawa atau ingin memotong tawa Kouza, tapi tidak berani. Soalnya cowok itu masih saja tertawa sambil menunjuk Luffy yang pasang wajah bingung.

"Emmm… Oi, Kouza," Zoro sejujurnya ragu mengatakan ini, tapi apa boleh buat demi menjelaskan kesalahpahaman, "Ini pendapatku saja, tapi entahlah bagaimana menurutmu. Setahuku diantara huruf K dan huruf M, bukannya huruf K itu lebih dulu?"

"Iya. Lalu?" walah, otak Kouza masih belum terkoneksi akibat sinyal rendah atau karena otaknya berpentium satu. Yang lain nepuk dahi pasrah melihat cowok cakep-cakep tapi malah punya otak jongkok. Tengkurap malah.

"Namamu 'kan berinsial K, bodoh! Berarti lebih dulu namamu daripada Luffy, 'kan?" sembur Usopp tumben jenius.

Hening. Tawa Kouza berhenti seketika layaknya jalanan macet di persimpangan lampu merah.

"Biar kuperjelas," celetuk Kaya yang akhirnya berkomentar juga, "Roronoa Zoro, Usopp, Kouza, Vinsmoke Sanji, dan Monkey D. Luffy" Kaya menyebutkan nama anggota geng lima pangeran satu-persatu, "Diantara nama kalian semua, justru namamu yang berinsial paling awal!"

Krik-krik. Kouza gagal fokus *Ada aqua?*.

Sanji mendecak pasrah lau berkata pada Hancock, "Hancock-sama, setelah ini kita bisa tukar anggota, tidak? Kalau bisa yang jauh lebih berpendidikan, deh,"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Gang yang cukup luas di dekat pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo entah kenapa sangat sepi hari ini. Mengingat bahwa kebiasaan penduduk Tokyo yang suka menghamburkan harta, dapat dikategorikan ini sebuah kebetulan atau keajaiban. Lima sepeda motor sudah terparkir teratur disitu. Motor _Harley_ hitam dengan lima pengendara yang memakai jaket hitam tebal. Walaupun sedikit aneh mengingat sekarang adalah musim gugur, bukan musim dingin.

Salah satu dari kelima pengendara itu menegak kopi kalengan sembari melirik orang disampingnya yang terus melihat jam tangan. Seakan bahwa mereka akan terlambat akan sesuatu atau menunggu seseorang yang datang terlambat.

Setelah membuang kaleng minumannya yang kosong, cowok itu berkata, "Kau sudah menghubungi Jinbe?"

"Cih, walaupun sudah, tetap saja dia terlambat. Kemana dia?" sambil menggeram kesal, cowok yang terus melirik jam tangan itu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hei, tenanglah, Crocodile. Pasti si maniak air itu sedang ada urusan dengan Ace. Kau lupa apa yang dia katakan kemarin? Ace dan Sabo mengajaknya ke kafe tempat mereka kerja sambilan, 'kan?"

"Ace dan Sabo katamu, Moria?" ucap Crocodile, "Cucu Kakek Garp, eh? Memangnya apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan sampai Jinbe harus ikut campur?" tanya Crocodile kesal. Dia paling tidak suka membuang-buang waktu begini. Berhubung waktu adalah uang, ini sama saja mebuang-buang uang. Ceh, sungguh tidak penting.

"Entahlah, mana kutahu. Bukannya mereka teman sejak SMP?" balas Moria terlalu malas menjelaskan dan membagikan persepsi.

"Hoi, Doflamingo, bagaimana? Kita tinggalkan Jinbe atau—"

"Bodoh. Kita adalah geng Shichibukai. Anggota kita harus kumpul secara lengkap, lalu kita mulai menyerang," sahut cowok berkacamata bernama Doflamingo sinis.

Sementara Doflamingo, Crocodile, dan Moria berargumen, dua cowok lainnya hanya duduk di motor, diam mendengarkan. Mereka tidak tertarik untuk ikut campur dalam pembicaraan omong kosong.

Hingga akhirnya, Doflamingo melirik pada mereka, "Mihawk, Teach… Kalian tahu apa misi kita sekarang, 'kan? Lupakan saja status cewek sialan itu yang dulu pernah menjadi anggota kita. Untuk saat ini, beri dia pelajaran,"

Mihawk, cowok bertopi pendekar Spanyol hitam cuma terdiam. Sedangkan cowok bertubuh besar bernama Teach langsung membalas, "Sejak kapan kami jadi anak buahmu, Doflamingo? Apa menariknya kita menghajar Hancock yang mengkhianati geng kita ini, hah?"

Doflamingo menunjukkan seringai jahatnya, "Agar dia tahu bahwa dia telah salah berurusan dengan calon tunangannya,"

Bagai ironi di atas sebuah ironi. Fakta barusan sangat mengejutkan semua anggota geng Shichibukai di gang itu. Bahkan Mihawk yang terkenal dengan sikap tenangnya bisa mendelik tajam padanya. Itu memang wajar. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak kaget.

"Tunangan?" gumam Mihawk.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Garpu Sabo yang dililiti pasta spontan berhenti bergerak berkat satu kalimat yang tak mungkin keluar dari seorang Jinbe. Bahkan Ace saja sampai rela tidak kembali ke dapur karena terlalu _shock_ mendengar berita konyol itu. Padahal para koki di dapur sedang mencarinya, para pelanggan banyak protes karena pelayanan yang terlalu lama, tapi Ace tidak peduli. Dia lebih ingin memposisikan bokongnya di kursi untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"Ulang sekali lagi, Jinbe," pinta Ace berharap kalau dia salah dengar.

Jinbe menghela napas, "Kubilang, ketua OSIS _HAS_ , Boa Hancock itu mantan anggota geng Shichibukai sekaligus calon tunangan Doflamingo,"

Krik-krik, krik-krik.

"…"

"Boa Hancock?" gumam Sabo pelan, "Ratu kecantikan seluruh SMA di Tokyo itu, 'kan? Kau pasti bercanda, Jinbe!" Sabo langsung meletakkan kembali garpunya di piring.

"Berarti alasanmu tidak berniat datang ke tempat pertemuan karena… itu?" Ace mencoba menerka maksud Jinbe berniat untuk tidak datang ke gang daerah Shibuya. Padahal Doflamingo dan Crocodile bukan tipe yang suka menunggu lama.

"Atau jangan-jangan…" Sabo mengusap-usap dagunya, "Kau suka pada Hancock, ya?"

Jinbe langsung pasang wajah _flat_ , "Bodoh, jelas bukan itu!"

"Lalu apa? Lagipula kau tidak mungkin bisa membatalkan pertunangan itu mengingat Doflamingo berasal dari keluarga yang cukup merepotkan," balas Sabo berargumentasi kearah yang tidak penting. Sudah jelas Jinbe tidak suka padanya, kenapa dia berpikir Jinbe harus repot-repot mencoba membatalkan pertunangan itu?

Jinbe terdiam sejenak. Tampak berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban yang terbaik dan logis agar kedua mulut menyebalkan kedua temannya itu dapat menerima. Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, akhirnya cowok itu menjawab, "Karena kemarin cewek itu menerima tantangan bodoh Doflamingo,"

"Tantangan?" ulang Sabo bingung.

Jinbe mengangguk singkat, "Hm. Hari ini adalah rapat festival seluruh SMA prefektur Tokyo di markas geng Hancock. Doflamingo sudah mencari informasi kalau adikmu, Luffy ada disana juga bersama teman-temannya,"

"Iya, aku sudah tahu soal itu. karena tadi pagi, Luffy langsung digeret paksa oleh Sanji untuk rapat festival," kata Ace sambil pura-pura tidak mendengarkan panggilan dari teman satu kerjanya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali ke dapur.

Sial. Apa orang itu tidak lihat Ace sangat penasaran dengan cerita Jinbe? Dasar perusak suasana.

"Memang apa tantangannya sampai kau tidak mau terlibat?" bagian ini adalah hal yang membuat Sabo penasaran.

Apakah tantangan itu tantangan untuk melakukan _seppuku_ jika kalah dari mantan anggota? Kalau itu sih, Sabo juga tidak mau ikut-ikutan. Mending dia membantu Ace kerja sambilan seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Jika kami kalah dari geng adikmu dang geng Hancock, Doflamingo akan melepaskannya tanpa mengumbar seperti apa masa lalunya," jawab Jinbe serius, "Tapi jika mereka kalah, Doflamingo akan menyuruh Teach dan Moria untuk menyebarkan informasi masa lalunya lewat blog sekolah khusus _HAS_ ,"

Alis Sabo bertaut alias tidak mengerti. Jadi ini cuma taruhan masa lalu? Cih, tantangan bodoh memang. Tapi sebelum Sabo berniat berpendapat, dia lebih dulu menendang Ace sampai cowok itu tersungkur di lantai dengan posisi tidak elit.

"Sana bekerja. Nanti di rumah akan kuberitahu," ucap Sabo kalem.

Ace mengusap pinggangnya yang sukses kedatangan tamu sambil menggerutu kesal. Dia bangkit dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah dapur. Melihat tinggal mereka berdua saja, Sabo kembali menatap Jinbe. Maklum, rasa penasarannya belum dibayar tuntas.

"Kuakui itu tantangan bodoh sekaligus konyol. Hanya karena masa lalu? Tapi itu masih belum menjawab kenapa kau tidak mau ikutan,"

"Cih, memangnya kau tahu apa soal masa lalu Hancock? Seandainya kau tahu, kau pasti akan terkejut mendengar kejadian apa yang menimpa gadis cantik sepertinya,"

"Oh ya? Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli, tapi…" Sabo mengunyah pasta lalu menelannya, "Apa yang telah terjadi padanya?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu secara rinci. Sayangnya, aku tidak berniat untuk memberitahumu,"

Keras kepala. Sifat yang paling menjengkelkan di diri Jinbe. Sabo tahu kalau sebelumnya Hancock sering membantunya dalam urusan tugas sekolah mengingat gadis itu dikenal sangat jenius *walaupun masih kalah dari Robin*. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jinbe tak akan mungkin seenaknya mengumbar masalah orang lain jika orang tersebut sangat dia hormati karena selalu membantunya.

"Berarti intinya kau tidak mau melawan orang yang sangat kau hormati, begitu? Cih, dasar manusia aneh,"

PLETAK! Sebuah sendok mengenai dahi Sabo dengan telak. Merah sudah dahinya. Sementara Jinbe mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk menghabisi Sabo disitu sekarang juga. 'Kan malu berkelahi di kafe.

" _Kora_ , cowok amis! Berani-beraninya kau! Kau ingin menantangku disini, hah?!" jiah, Sabo sudah menggulung lengan bajunya saja. Dasar emosian. Kalau begini sih, mereka bakal berkelahi jadinya, ck ck ck.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari dua jam _Five Princes_ di markas _Angels_. Dan sudah dua jam lebih pula perut Luffy belum diisi. Kalian tanya kenapa? Jangan salah sangka dulu. Bukan berarti mereka tidak mau menghabiskan persediaan makanan untuk si mulut karet. Tapi karena Luffy meminta Hancock memasak karena dia masih dendam dengan apa yang dia lakukan tempo hari di rumahnya. Bahasa singkatnya, diusir.

"Berisik, mulut karet! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau mengorbankan waktuku untuk memasak makananmu! Kau masih ada Sanji, 'kan?"

"Apa katamu, _Hebi-Onna_!? Kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan di rumahmu padaku waktu itu? Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Kau bicara seolah aku menghamilimu! Lagipula, siapa yang kau sebut _Hebi-Onna_ , cowok brengsek!?"

"Dan siapa yang kau panggil brengsek, cewek sialan!?"

"GRRRR!"

" _TSK_!"

Bayangkan saja Luffy dan Hancock saling berhadapan sambil mengacungkan tinju mereka. Pertengkaran yang sangat _childish_. Yang lain tak bisa apa-apa selain melihat dua ketua OSIS itu bertengkar.

"Hancock, hentikan. Kasihan mereka belum makan dari tadi. Lebih baik kau ikut aku ke dapur bersama Sanji. Ayo!" sahut Kaya bosan terus seperti ini lama-lama.

Hancock menggeram. Sekali lagi dia melototi mata Luffy layaknya setan yang siap menghabisinya kapan saja. Sementara Luffy juga balas melotot. Intinya tidak ada yang ingin saling mengalah sampai akhirnya Sanji menarik lengan Hancock menuju dapur bersama Kaya.

Pastinya cewek keras kepala itu meronta-ronta minta dilepas. Tapi sayangnya keluhan tidak ingin diterima oleh Kaya. Kali ini, dia akan mengatur ketuanya sendiri. Hingga saatnya mereka bertiga menjauh dari ruang tamu, Hancock berteriak, "Salam jempol terbalik untukmu, _TEME_!"

Luffy merengut saat mendengar itu. Sedangkan yang lain cuma menahan tawa, kasihan sekaligus heran melihat sang ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_ pertama kalinya kalah berdebat dari cewek.

"Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar, sih? Bisa kalian tidak bertengkar sebentar saja seperti waktu itu?" tanya Nami tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku pemimpin mereka.

"Waktu itu?" Luffy bertanya balik.

"Ya, waktu itu," Nami mengangkat kedua alisnya berkali-kali, memberi kode maksudnya.

"Oh, maksudmu 'itu'?" ternyata malah Usopp yang langsung mengerti maksud Nami. Saat dia bilang 'itu', dia sengaja mempraktikkan gerakan tanda kutip. Sungguh lebay sekali.

Nami mengangguk. Kemudian dia balik menatap Luffy seakan meminta jawaban. Sementara yang ditatap malah menatap balik bingung. Haaaahhh, sebolot-bolotnya Kouza yang tidak tahu urutan alfabet, masih ada juga orang yang lebih bolot darinya. Nami menyerah pasrah, tidak ingin melanjutkan topik lebih jauh lagi. Adanya dia akan capek sendiri.

* _Ting Tong, Ting Tong_ *

"Hm?" Robin menyadari bahwa itu suara bel tamu. Yang lainnya juga spontan melihat pintu rumah.

Ada tamu lain datang? Tapi siapa?

"Biar aku saja," ucap Robin mengambil tindakan. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke luar rumah untuk membuka pagar.

* * *

.

"!" mata Robin terbuka sempurna. Tidak percaya siapa yang menunggunya di balik pagar. Lima cowok dengan sepeda motor di sisinya sambil memegang helm.

Robin yakin dia tidak salah lihat. Dia tahu siapa saja mereka. Tapi siapa sangka mereka akan datang secepat ini? Intinya cewek itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Antara membuka pagar atau memanggil Hancock ke dapur.

Sebelum Robin berniat untuk kembali ke dalam, mendadak sebuah kalimat diteriakkan untuknya, "HOI, NICO ROBIN, MAU KEMANA KAU!?"

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau ingin lari dari kami lagi, eh!? Dimana ketuamu itu? Suruh dia keluar!" sambung cowok lainnya.

Robin mendecih kesal. Hancock ternyata benar. Ini bisa menjadi perang antar geng dan akan mempengaruhi organisasi mereka. Akhirnya keputusan pun diambil. Robin kembali masuk lalu membanting pintu sehingga kelima cowok itu terpaku di balik pagar.

.

* * *

Vivi bingung melihat perubahan atmosfer yang dia rasakan ketika Robin kembali masuk. Wajah pucat, keringat dingin membanjiri, lalu ekspresi takut. Berdiri di dekat mereka persis patung yang terus menunduk ke bawah.

"Ada apa, Robin? Siapa yang diluar?" tanya Vivi memberanikan diri.

Hening.

" _Kora_ , cewek aneh! Siapa diluar? Kenapa kau malah diam?" ini sih Zoro yang tidak sabaran sampai mengatai Robin aneh. Tendangan Sanji telak mengenai kepalanya.

"I-itu…"

"Itu?" ulang mereka kompak.

Robin menggenggam erat kepalannya, bersiap akan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Do-Doflamingo…"

"…"

"…"

" _NANDATOOOOOOO_!?" reaksi yang sangat lambat sekali, saudara-saudara.

"Do-Doflamingo? Shichibukai? Me-mereka sudah disini? Yang benar saja!" Usopp malah panik tingkat dewa sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Dia sendiri?" tanya Nami.

"Ti-tidak. Dia bersama anggota Shichibukai lainnya kecuali Jinbe," jawab Robin.

Yah, sepertinya ini memang hari sial yang harus dihadapi dua geng terkenal di seluruh SMA di Tokyo.

* * *

.

* * *

"Cih, kalian tahu? Luffy itu ibarat cewek! Sekali dia bicara soal makanan, terasa seperti jurus membacot! Panjang, berbelit, dan ujungnya aku muak dan capek mendengarnya! Cih, terserahlah. Dia dasarnya memang _freak_! Dia itu sok tampan, sok keren, pokoknya segala sok lainnya! Makanya aku heran kenapa wajah tomat kelindas traktor sepertinya bisa merekrut kalian!" Hancock terus berkeluh kesah alias curhat soal Luffy, cowok yang sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini sukses meresahkan hatinya.

Kaya dan Sanji diam saja. Lagian mereka ingin berkomentar apa coba? Cewek itu bilang kalau soal makanan, Luffy akan menggunakan jurus membacot. Jadi istilah apa yang pantas untuk Hancock sekarang yang terus membicarakan dia? Khotbah?

"Meski rasanya aku ingin mendamprat wajahnya saat ini juga, tapi aku harus menahan diri karena kita punya masalah baru! Huh! Aku benar-benar sebal! Sebaaaaaallll!" Hancock saking emosinya sampai mencincang-cincang daging dengan sadis banget. Seolah menganggap daging itu Luffy yang dia potong-potong. Aduhhh, nak Hancock, ini _rate T_ , lho.

"Cih, kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti cewek SMA labil yang ribut masalah cowok, hah?" akhirnya Kaya ngomong juga.

"Aku tidak labil!" balas Hancock tidak terima.

"Lalu apa, eh? _Araaaaaa_ , bilang saja kalau kau suka padanya. Iya, 'kaaaannnn?" Kaya menaikkan alisnya dengan genit.

 _BLUSH_.

"Bo-bodoh! Hanya cewek buta warna yang suka padanya!" Hancock mengelak sambil mengacungkan sendok pada Kaya.

"Heeeee? Jangan mengelak, Hancock. Kata orang, benci itu tanda suka, lho. Jujur saja. Kami janji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Benar, 'kan, Sanji?" kali ini Kaya menyenggol lengan Sanji.

Dan para pembaca pun tahu seperti apa reaksinya, termasuk penulis.

"Ya, itu benar, Hancock-swama. Katakan saja. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun,"

 _Arere_? Lho kok begitu reaksi Sanji? Mana sikap pecinta wanitamu, Sanji? MANAAA!? Kenapa kau malah menjawab begitu ketika seorang cewek yang dinobatkan sebagai siswi tercantik di Tokyo punya perasaan pada temanmu sendiri?

" **HANCOCK-SWAMA JATUH CINTA PADA SI MULUT KARET POLOS ITU!? AKU TIDAK TERIMAAAAAAAA! KENAPA DIA TIDAK JATUH CINTA PADAKU SAJAAA!?"**

Sisipkan adegan _sweatdrop_ pada diri saudara-saudara saat mendengar teriakan batin si koki mesum ini.

BRAK! Suara pintu dapur yang dibuka paksa mengagetkan merek bertiga di ruang itu. Terlihat Usopp mencoba mengatur napas karena mungkin dia berlari-lari tadi.

"Usopp? Ada apa?" tanya Kaya heran.

Usopp masih mencoba bernapas teratur, "Ga-gawat! Haahh… haaah…"

"Gawat?" ulang Sanji penasaran.

Kemudian Usopp menunjuk ke arah belakang sambil berkata, "Shi… Shicibukai sudah datang! Mereka sekarang ada di luar!"

"APA!?" Hancock terlalu kaget mendengar berita itu. Sedang enak-enaknya dia masak, kenapa sekarang- argghh, benar-benar buat pusing tujuh keliling! Siapa sangka mereka akan sampai secepat ini!?

Hancock segera mematikan kompor, melepas celemek dan berjalan mendekati Usopp. Hal itu juga ditiru Sanji dan Kaya. Tatapan tajam diberikan pada Usopp, sukses membuat cowok itu jadi seram sendiri. Terutama Hancock yang langsung berkacak pinggang, sikap ketuanya akhirnya keluar. Kemudian, Hancock memberi kode alias mengangkat alis kirinya. Mereka tahu apa maksud dari ketua OSIS HAS itu.

Berikan pelayanan terbaik pada 'tamu'.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author note**_ : GYAAAAAAAA! Kenapa _chapter 4_ terasa gaje beginiiiiiii!? Maaf, _minna-san_ , kalau ide ceritanya kurang menarik. Kalau begitu, silahkan tinggalkan _review_ , kesan, maupun saran termasuk kritikan. Saya tunggu. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	5. The Truth About Street Fight

_**Author Note**_ : HUWEEEEEE, _HONTOU NI GOMENASAI, MINNA-SAN_! Sumpah, saya baru sadar kalau _fic_ kita satu ini sampai karatan nyaris tiga minggu tanpa jadwal _update_ yang jelas. Maklum, karena bentar lagi memasuki masa puasa, para asisten dosen dan para dosen mempercepat jadwal kuliah agar di masa puasa, jadwal perkuliahan tidak padat. Coba anda pikirkan dulu. Bisa-bisanya dosen Biokimia saya minta dalam satu minggu kami masuk dua kali! Padahal menurut jadwal hanya sekali karena banyak jadwal praktikum lapangan. Bener-bener nista.

Lebih parahnya, karena beberapa dosen saya akan pergi ke luar negeri, salah satunya _New Zealand_ (Wuihhh, keren banget!), maka dia menumpukkan banyak tugas yang tentu saja saya setengah mampus mengerjakannya.

Terutama, saya harus mengikuti tes kesehatan dari tanggal 8 sampai 9 Mei untuk masuk ke… RAHASIA di Universitas Islam Riau selama dua hari. Setelah dari sana, kedua paha dan betis saya mengalami kram dahsyat yang sukses membuat saya tidak bisa berjalan selama tiga hari. Akibatnya? Saya tidak masuk kuliah. Hadeeeehhh…

Intinya? Intinya memang selama dua minggu terakhir ini, saya benar-benar sibuk. Minta maaf pada kalian semua. Tapi tetap saja, saya tidak akan hiatus. Ini cuma karena lama rilis aja. Kalau begitu, tanpa banyak bacot, mari saya balas _review_ anda satu-persatu!

.

 **Vira D Ace**

 _Ending_ nya gantung banget untuk _chapter_ lalu, ya? Emang sengaja biar pembaca penasaran, hehehe. Sejujurnya saya juga suka di semua bagian _chapter_ empat karena menurut saya itu _awesome_ banget! Terima kasih juga telah memuji gaya penulisan saya walaupun masih juga ada _typo_.

Kemudian, tentu saja saya ini cewek. Sedih rasanya kalau kalian menganggap saya cowok. Saya ini cewek tulen dan tidak menyimpang.

Oh ya, _OC_ itu kependekan dari _Other Character_. Itu artinya karakter yang dibuat sendiri dan tidak ada di anime manapun. Baik dibuat penulis ataupun usul dari pembaca. Itu menurut saya, sih. Entah bagaimana menurut yang lainnya. Mau nitip cerita di _review_? Tentu saja! Silahkan, tidak ada yang melarang. Tidak perlu pakai izin segala, kok. Siapa tahu ceritanya bisa kita _publish_.

Terima kasih atas _review_ nya. Silahkan baca bagian kelima ini.

 **Ilogic**

 _Luffy and the gang_ bakal berantem di _chapter_ kelima ini. Semoga suka, ya. Nah, terima kasih atas _review_ nya dan _keep reading_.

 **Guest. Who**

Hahaha, saya juga ketawa ngakak di bagian itu kalau saya baca ulang. _Chapter_ kelima ini pertarungan Shichibukai dan kedua geng kita. Semoga suka. Terima kasih atas _review_ nya. _Review_ kembali untuk _chapter_ lima!

 **Yadi**

Maaf, ya kalau di _chapter_ kelima ini _pairing_ ZoRobin sedikit ditunda. Karena saya ingin masalah Hancock dimunculkan dulu. Tapi yang pasti _problem_ nya akan lebih seru jika Hancock tahu kalau dia sudah ditunangkan. Terima kasih atas _review_ nya. _Review_ kembali.

Jadi, kamu juga mengira saya ini cowok, ya? Haaahhh, sedihnya hati ini…

 **Tanpa Nama**

Saya ini mahasiswi semester dua. Tugas mahasiswa itu memang lebih banyak dari SD, SMP, dan SMA. Makanya saya capek banget. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Silahkan _review_ untuk chapter kelima ini.

 **Pinguin**

'Benturan' disini maksudnya berkelahi, ya? Tentu saja! Makanya, baca bagian kelima ini dan beri _review_. Terima kasih.

 **Ryo**

Ini sudah lanjut, saudara. Silahkan baca dan _review_ balik. Semoga suka, ya!

 **Guest**

Waduuuhhh, maaf ya. Banyak tugas mahasiswa yang harus dikerjakan sebelum masuk masa puasa. Tapi ini sudah saya usahakan biar _update_. Silahkan baca dan beri _review_.

 **Erlangga Raku**

Sampai lupa ngerjain PR? Rasanya tersanjung banget hati ini mendengarnya. Terima kasih. Ini dia bagian kelimanya!

.

Fiuuhhhh… selesai sudah saya menjawab kesan-kesan anda semua. Untuk pembaca lainnya, sudah saya balas lewat _PM_. Nah, sekarang lebih baik mari kita baca saja apa yang akan terjadi dengan dua geng ternama ketika menghadapi geng motor paling buron di Tokyo. Cekidot!

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Five : The Truth About Street Fight**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **THE TRUTH ABOUT STREET FIGHT**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa mereka membawa senjata atau semacamnya?" begitu Hancock kembali ke ruang tengah, dia langsung menginterogasi Robin layaknya penjahat telah tertangkap basah. Sementara Robin masih terus berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa menjawab. Nami dan Usopp hanya duduk di sofa tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari pintu. Berpikir bahwa bisa saja Shichibukai sialan itu masuk tanpa izin. Hal ini membuat Luffy cukup muak.

Ayolah! Kenapa mereka harus berlama dalam diam seperti keledai bodoh di ruangan ini? Kenapa tidak langsung disambut saja? Lagipula, sebagai pihak tertantang, seharusnya mereka keluar dan memberi 'Salam Perkenalan' agar mereka tak pernah ikut campur dalam urusan mereka lagi.

 _Kretek-kretek_. Luffy menggeretakkan jari-jari tangannya, bersiap melakukan tindakan. Dia melangkah mendekati pintu, tapi segera dihentikan oleh Sanji.

"Tunggu dulu, Luffy. Mau apa kau?" tanya Sanji mendorong dada Luffy hingga dia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"…Aku bukan pengecut," jawab Luffy singkat dan mendorong Sanji ke samping, menyingkirkannya dari jalannya.

"Oi, mulut karet!" sergah Hancock cepat. Langkah Luffy terhenti. Jujur saja, semua orang di ruangan itu merasa bahwa suasana semakin menegang, "Mereka bukan lawanmu saat ini. Kalau kita menghadapi mereka disini, pasti itu akan menambah masalah. Lebih baik kita bawa mereka ke tempat lain dan—"

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin kita mengulur waktu?" Luffy melirik tajam pada Hancock, "Maaf saja, perempuan ular. Kau bukan bosku dan aku tidak harus mematuhi perintahmu,"

Hancock cukup kaget melihat Luffy ternyata bisa seserius ini mengingat seperti apa konyolnya dia. Cowok yang hanya tahu makan dan kurang akan sopan santun ternyata bisa lebih tegas darinya.

Sepertinya dia memang belum sepenuhnya mengenal Luffy.

"Kouza," panggil Luffy. Cowok yang dipanggil segera melirik ketuanya, "Ikut aku. Kita habisi mereka dalam waktu singkat. Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu,"

Kouza tersenyum sinis dan berkata, "Aku tahu, Luffy," kemudian menatap yang lain dan memberikan ekspresi menenangkan seolah semua akan baik-baik saja.

Padahal dia tidak tahu kalau Luffy mengajaknya karena dia 'kan anggota berinsial paling awal di kelompoknya. Si bodoh.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hm?" kepala Mihawk terangkat saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mata elangnya memicing tajam melihat dua orang keluar dari markas besar geng _Angels_. Dua laki-laki. Otak jeniusnya menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah dua dari anggota geng Lima Pangeran.

Sedangkan Moria tertawa cengengesan diikuti tawa sinis Doflamingo. Mereka menganggap bahwa dua cowok itu terlalu bodoh menemui mereka hanya BERDUA. Entah karena bosan hidup atau sudah tak ada jalan lain lagi. Moria mencengkeram jeruji gerbang erat-erat, tak sabar untuk merasakan pertarungan yang sudah sangat jarang dia rasakan.

Tapi itu semua akan dia dapatkan begitu ada komando langsung dari cowok yang mengusulkan mereka untuk datang kemari.

"Gyahahaha! Akhirnya kalian keluar juga, eh?!" seru Doflamingo.

Pandangan Kouza tak lepas dari wajah para Shichibukai, terutama Doflamingo yang barusan berseru. Teman masa kecil Vivi ini segera melakukan analisis dari hasil pengamatannya.

Lima sepeda motor hitam terparkir di balik pagar.

Pakaian yang dikenakan hanyalah jaket pengendara biasa.

Tidak memegang apapun yang dapat disebut senjata.

Secara teknis, mereka kemari dengan tangan kosong. Begitulah akhir dari analisis Kouza. Sangat detektif sekali.

"Luffy, mereka kemari hanya membawa diri saja. Lalu? Kita hajar mereka atau-"

"Kita bicara pada mereka baik-baik. Jika mereka tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama dengan cara kelembutan, maka kita pakai kekerasan," potong Luffy cepat dengan wajah serius.

Langkah demi langkah membawa Luffy dan Kouza semakin dekat dengan gerbang. Hingga akhirnya, mereka menghentikan langkah mereka tepat 20 cm dari bibir gerbang. Itu juga berarti bahwa terjadi saling tatap diantara dua geng ternama kota Tokyo ini. Tanpa mengucapkan basa-basi, Luffy segera membuka gerbang dengan kasar, menyingkirkan benda yang menjadi penghalang di antara mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seluruh geng _Angels_ dan sisa anggota _Five Princes_ lainnya sudah menyusul keluar. Sekarang mereka terpaku di teras karena ternyata jarak Luffy dan Kouza terlalu dekat dengan Shichibukai. Kalau begini, baku hantam memang tak bisa dielakkan. Hingga akhirnya, Luffy mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Pergi dari sini,"

Suara penuh penekanan, wibawa, dan begitu tajam. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan langsung pergi tanpa pikir panjang. Sayangnya itu tidak berlaku pada geng di depan Luffy.

"Peduli kami, heh?" balas Teach disambut gelak tawa dari Shichibukai yang lain, kecuali Mihawk yang entah kenapa pandangannya tak lepas dari Zoro yang berdiri di teras rumah.

Kepalan Luffy semakin erat. Urat-urat terlihat jelas dari kulitnya, "Kukatakan sekali lagi. Pergi dari sini,"

"Jujur saja, aku tidak akan tertarik melawanmu dibanding Hancock. Tapi mengingat kau adalah saudara Ace dan Sabo, maka kau akan kuhabisi juga disini,"

Dua kalimat yang keluar dari Crocodile berhasil membuat mata Luffy terbelalak.

"Kau… tahu kedua Kakakku?" tanya Luffy tidak percaya.

Crocodile mendecih. Siapa sangka dia menghadapi seorang bocah yang masih polos? "Ternyata mereka tidak menceritakan apapun tentang kami, ya? Berarti kau tidak tahu kalau beberapa dari kami pernah berurusan dengan kedua Kakakmu itu?"

Sebelum Luffy bereaksi, Doflamingo sudah menimpal, "DISANA KAU RUPANYA, HANCOCK! KEMARILAH! APA KAU HANYA AKAN BERDIRI DIAM DISANA SAMBIL MELIHAT KEDUA PAHLAWANMU INI MELINDUNGIMU!?"

Akhirnya nama dari penyebab perseteruan ini disebutkan juga. Hancock yang sedang melipat tangannya, mencoba tetap tenang. Lagipula, dia sekarang berurusan dengan mantan teman-temannya dulu. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Karena itulah, dia berjalan menuju gerbang dimana Luffy dan Kouza berdiri.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajah. Tubuh Kaya tegang sekali. Dia takut. Takut bahwa Hancock kehilangan kendali. Walaupun ketua mereka bukan tipe yang mudah terpancing, tapi dia tahu.

Jika Doflamingo mengungkit masa lalunya, maka berakhirlah sudah.

Ketika dirinya ingin menyusul Hancock, tangan Usopp sudah mencegahnya terlebih dulu. Sontak dia menatap Usopp. Dia tak percaya bahwa temannya ini masih punya sifat pengecut dan lebih mengandalkan orang lain. Hanya saja, itu semua sirna ketika Usopp berkata, "Percayakan saja pada ketua kita berdua,"

Benar. Bukan karena takut. Tapi karena percaya. Kedua ketua mereka tak mungkin membiarkan geng motor sialan itu merusak momen rapat mereka hanya karena masalah yang sebenarnya bukan masalah sepele. Tatapan Kouza waktu itu benar. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

 _Tap_. Posisi Hancock tepat di tengah kedua anggota geng Lima Pangeran. Tiga lawan lima. Secara teori, mereka kalah. Tapi secara teknis, siapa yang tahu?

"Kalau kau ingin bertarung, jangan disini. Aku tidak mau melibatkan teman-temanku dengan buronan seperti kalian," ucap Hancock sinis.

Kalian tahu, saudara-saudara? Sepertinya Hancock lupa seperti apa Doflamingo. Sekali kail dilempar, maka tak akan pernah dilepaskan.

"Kau masih tidak takut padaku, tunanganku?" balas Doflamingo tanpa rasa takut.

"!" rasanya Hancock seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong saat Doflamingo mengatakan statusnya yang tidak dia ketahui.

Apa? Tunangan? TUNANGAN KATANYA? Apa-apaan! Sejak kapan aku bertunangan dengan pria menjijikkan dan mesum ini? Yah, begitulah pikir Hancock untuk sesaat.

"!?" Kouza sendiri sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu. Kedua bola matanya sukses melotot horor. Berpikir dengan akal sehat pun juga tetap membuat dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa gadis secantik Boa Hancock bisa bertunangan dengan pria berkacamata penyuka warna pink ini!?

Yang mereka bicarakan sekarang adalah Boa Hancock, bukan gadis lain. Dari hal ini, Kouza sudah mengendus bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Sedangkan Luffy si cowok _super_ polos ini cuma memiringkan kepala pertanda dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, brengsek! Aku tidak pernah ingat kapan kau melamarku!" teriak Hancock penuh emosi sambil menarik kerah pakaian Doflamingo.

Tapi yang gadis ini dapatkan hanya tawa sinis, "Hehehe, berarti Nenekmu belum mengatakannya, hah?"

"Apa!?"

"Keluargaku datang ke kediamanmu untuk meminta Nyonba menyetujui kau menjadi tunanganku. Siapa sangka Nenek sial itu akan setuju?" senyum jahat cowok ini semakin mengembang begitu melihat wajah tidak percaya gadis di depannya.

Perlahan pegangan Hancock pada kerahnya melemah. Mulut mungil itu menganga kecil. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Terlalu terkejut menerima fakta ini. Ketakutannya melebihi dugaan. Ternyata kedatangan keluarga Donquixote waktu itu benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Dirinya yang terus menguping dari tangga. Wajah beberapa anggota keluarga Donquixote. Nyonba yang terlihat serius, terkejut, dan ketakutan. Selembar kertas yang dipegang Nyonba begitu keluarga itu pergi. Semua itu kembali muncul di pikirannya.

Apa ini? Apa maksud dari ini semua? Dia? Doflamingo? Yang benar saja! DIJODOHKAN!?

"Oi, Hancock! Apa yang dikatakan cowok sialan ini benar? Kau sudah bertunangan dengannya?" tanya Kouza bertubi-tubi.

DUAGGHHH! Ketegangan itu seketika buyar ketika Luffy melancarkan tendangan ke perut Doflamingo, menyebabkan cowok itu terlempar beberapa meter.

Anggota Shichibukai lainnya terpaku di tempat, tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak itu. Kouza tersentak kaget, Luffy menyerangnya tanpa pikir panjang. Cowok itu memilih memerhatikan Doflamingo yang masih tersungkur. Sedangkan Hancock masih berkutat dengan kepalanya.

Dengan wajah marah, gigi yang bergemeretak, Luffy berseru, "HANCOCK BUKAN TUNANGANMU, BRENGSEK!"

Spontan, Hancock mengangkat wajahnya. Kaget mendengar Luffy berteriak penuh emosi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki pecundang sepertimu memiliki Hancock! Tidak akan pernah!"

Tolong dulu, saudara-saudara. Penulis tidak bisa mendeskripsikan seperti apa perasaan Hancock sekarang. Bahkan Kouza dan mereka yang mendengar teriakan Luffy cuma bisa membatu. Ini seperti bukan Luffy. Dia membela Hancock yang terus mengejeknya MULUT KARET!?

Hancock. Seorang siswi _HAS_ yang terkenal akan kedisplinan, keganasan, kejeniusan, dan kecantikannya. Jutaan lelaki dia tolak cintanya. Jutaan lelaki dia hajar karena kemesumannya. Jutaan lelaki dia jadikan pesuruhnya. Jutaan lelaki berhasil ditaklukkannya. Tapi hanya karena seorang laki-laki yang bukan berasal dari sekolah yang sama, justru dia yang takluk akan sikapnya. Walaupun Hancock sendiri tidak mengerti apa arti 'takluk' yang sekarang dia rasakan.

Sanji memasang kuda-kuda. Dia sudah mendedikasikan situasi ini tidak menguntungkan, "Zoro…"

"Siap," jawab Zoro mengerti maksud Sanji.

"Sepuluh lawan lima," celetuk Vivi yang sedari tadi diam, "Bukan hal buruk, 'kan?"

Geng _Angels_ dan _Five Princes_ saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka tahu bahwa ini saatnya mereka mengeluarkan ilmu bela diri mereka. Mungkin karena itulah, mereka berlari kencang ke arah gerbang.

Kedatangan mereka tentu saja berhasil membuat ketiga orang di gerbang terkejut dan segera menyingkir, memberi jalan. Celah pun terbuka. Kesempatan sudah ada didepan mata. Robin segera meraih lengan Nami dan melemparnya ke depan.

Serangan cepat! Mihawk sampai tidak bisa mengelak begitu kaki Nami di depan wajahnya dan Teach. Begitu juga dengan Sanji yang dilempar Zoro untuk menyerang Crocodile dan Moria.

DUAKKKK! Dua tendangan bersamaan berhasil membuat keempat Shichibukai nyaris bernasib sama seperti Doflamingo, mereka berhasil menahan agar diri mereka tidak tersungkur dengan kaki yang terus bergesekan dengan tanah. Kedua lengan yang mereka gunakan untuk menahan serangan terlihat lecet. Benar-benar serangan kuat.

"Sudah cukup," ucap Crocodile, "Kesabaranku sudah habis. Saatnya kita menyerang,"

.

.

* * *

Brakk! Pintu kamar Ace terbanting hingga menimbulkan suara keras, sampai-sampai membuat Garp nyaris terjengkang. Kakek Monkey itu ingin memarahinya tapi tidak jadi begitu Ace membawa pemukul bisbol sambil mengenakan jaket hitamnya.

"Hoi, bocah! Mau kemana kau!?" teriak Garp saat Ace menuju kamar Sabo.

"Menolong Luffy!" balas Ace tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, dia masuk ke kamar Sabo, "Oi, Sabo! Jinbe baru saja mengabariku! Mereka sudah sampai di markas besar geng siswi-siswi itu!"

Garp tidak tahu apa balasan Sabo karena dia tidak mendengar apapun. Mudah saja, Ace langsung menutup pintu kamar begitu masuk. Tapi dia yakin bahwa itu adalah hal yang serius karena Sabo juga ikut membuka pintu kamar secara barbar diikuti Ace di belakangnya.

"Dasar cucu tidak tahu sopan santun! Bisakah kalian tidak membuka pintu seperti itu!?" seru Garp emosi. Tapi Sabo dan Ace tidak peduli. Saat Garp ingin berteriak lagi, matanya menangkap benda di punggung Sabo.

Tas gitar? Untuk apa?

"Cerewet, Kakek! Kami pergi dulu! Katakan pada _Tou-chan_ kalau kami punya sedikit urusan di Yoyogi! _Jaa ne_!" walah, sambil melambaikan tangan, Sabo dan Ace buru-buru cabut dari rumah dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Tinggal Garp yang bengong doang di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tiba-tiba, Dragon turun dari tangga lantai dua sambil membawa nampan berisi piring-piring kosong. Heran saja dia mendengar keributan kecil di lantai satu tadi berkat ulah kedua anaknya.

"Ceh, kedua anakmu itu mulai kelainan jiwa. Mereka bilang ingin menolong Luffy,"

"Luffy?"

"Iya, di daerah Yoyogi. Disana banyak perumahan mewah, 'kan? Bukannya tadi pagi Sanji-kun menyeretnya pergi? Mungkin saja bocah polos itu sedang ada masalah," jawab Garp memilih menonton acara di tv.

Tidak seperti Garp. Dragon jauh lebih mengerti akan situasi. Dia paling tahu seperti apa ketiga anaknya. Pencari masalah dan pembuat onar di lingkungan masyarakat maupun sekolah. Bahkan nyaris melibatkan kepolisian prefektur. Sangat merepotkan. Dan sekarang katanya Luffy butuh bantuan di Yoyogi? Mengetahui Yoyogi adalah markas besar geng Hancock mengingat Hancock meneleponnya kemarin malam, berarti ini bukan masalah biasa. Apalagi Ace dan Sabo juga terlibat.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ayah, aku akan meminta beberapa pengawal kita untuk menyusul kesana," ucap Dragon sambil berlalu ke dapur.

Jlebb! Jantung Garp seperti tertusuk bilahan pedang saking kagetnya. Kenapa harus menurunkan pengawal segala? Ini hanyalah masalah sepele anak-anak. Tidak ada artinya Dragon menyuruh para bawahannya menyusul ke Yoyogi. Malah kondisi semakin kacau.

"Apa!? Oi, bukannya itu terlalu berlebihan? Dragon! Oi, Dragon!" percuma. Berkali-kali Garp memanggilnya, Ayah yang memiliki tiga anak itu tidak menjawab sedikitpun.

Hahaha, Ayah dan anak memang sama saja. Istilah itu memang tepat.

.

.

* * *

Usopp menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya babak belur. Dia memang tidak terkejut kalau mendapati dirinya akan kesulitan seperti ini. Kekuatan geng motor Shichibukai yang paling buron di Tokyo patut diacungi jempol. Walaupun mereka menang jumlah, tapi nyatanya geng sialan itu masih diatas angin. Bahkan Luffy sudah nyaris kehabisan tenaga karena melawan Doflamingo.

 _Monster vs super monster_. Luffy _vs_ Doflamingo. Ini tidak boleh berlangsung terlalu lama. Mereka bisa kalah! Usopp menoleh ke kanan depannya, Zoro dan Robin sedang menahan Mihawk si ahli kendo terkenal. Cowok hidung panjang ini merutuk. Bisa-bisanya orang sehebat Zoro dipermalukan di depan cowok bertopi koboi itu! Padahal Mihawk tidak membawa senjata apapun! Sedangkan Zoro memakai pisau kecil yang dia dapat entah dari mana.

"Perbedaan kekuatan kita berbeda jauh. Menyerah saja dan serahkan Hancock pada kami," ucap Mihawk.

Bukannya menjawab, Zoro mencoba mengatur napasnya yang seperti habis berlari ribuan kilometer. Dia melirik sedikit ke arah Robin. Cewek itu juga terlihat tidak berdaya menahan Mihawk lebih lama.

"Hancock tidak akan kuserahkan pada kalian," jawab Robin.

"Cih, berani-beraninya kalian menyerang perempuan! Apa sebenarnya urusan kalian dengan Hancock!?" akhirnya Zoro meledak juga. Oh, ayolah, para pembaca. Dirinya yang paling tidak mau berurusan dan ikut terlibat soal cewek, sekarang harus menghadapi Mihawk yang jauh lebih hebat darinya hanya karena seorang BOA HANCOCK. Mereka bahkan baru mengenalnya tidak sampai seminggu!

Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik dia pulang, masuk ke kamar, menarik selimut, dan pergi ke dunia mimpi. Merepotkan.

"Aku hanya menuruti permintaan Doflamingo saja. Tidak tahu ada urusan apa lagi cowok bodoh itu dengan Hancock selain masalah pertunangan,"

"Kalau mereka memang sudah ditunangkan, kenapa Hancock tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu?" tanya Robin.

"Uang,"

Alis Robin dan Zoro bertaut.

"Neneknya diberi cek supaya dia mau tutup mulut soal ini dan menerima lamaran dari keluarga Donquixote,"

Bagai sebuah ironi di atas ironi lainnya. Penjelasan yang cukup singkat dari Mihawk menjelaskan semuanya. Alasan mengapa gadis secantik Hancock tidak mengetahui apapun benar-benar logis tapi sulit dipercayai. Apa katanya tadi? Uang? Nyonba disuap begitu? Bukankah itu artinya Hancock lebih tepat dikatakan DIJUAL daripada ditunangkan?

Hei, hei, hei! Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Nenek tua sialan itu?

* * *

.

* * *

"VIVI!" Kouza berteriak lantang saat melihat Vivi dipukul tepat di ulu hati. Cewek teman masa kecilnya sukses jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya pucat, darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya. Dia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan.

"Kuakui kau memang cukup hebat dalam bela diri. Tapi kau salah memilih lawan hari ini, Nona bangsawan," ucap Crocodile menarik rambut Vivi sehingga cewek itu meringis kesakitan.

Amarah Kouza memuncak, dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat Vivi direndahkan seperti ini. Karena itulah, dia berlari dan melancarkan pukulan ke pipi kiri Crocodile. Tapi Crocodile lebih cepat. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Vivi dan menangkap tinju Kouza.

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Tanpa membuang waktu, Crocodile meremas kepalan Kouza dan memutar lengannya hingga terdengar bunyi 'Kraakk!'.

"Akhh!" Kouza tahu. Crocodile berhasil memutar sendi pelurunya. Sialan!

"Ahh… orang insial pertama dari kelompok Luffy. Kurasa aku harus menahanmu, Kouza," ucap Crocodile.

"Kouza!" Vivi _shock_ mendapati Kouza seperti itu karena melindunginya.

Teriakan Vivi barusan tentu saja sidengar semua orang di halaman markas geng _Angels_. Luffy yang masih melawan Doflamingo, menoleh ke belakang. Matanya melotot melihat teman-temannya sudah mencapai batas. Dia kembali menoleh pada Doflamingo yang masih tersenyum jahat di depannya.

"Kenapa? Ingin menolong mereka? Kau saja tidak bisa menolong dirimu sendiri dariku," kata Doflamingo pelan tapi penuh penekanan di tiap katanya.

Luffy mengepalkan tinjunya sampai tulangnya bergemeretak saking emosi menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Apalagi Hancock yang juga berdiri di belakang Doflamingo terlihat mencoba bernapas karena terlalu lama berkelahi. Dia bisa tumbang kapan saja. Luffy memang tidak punya waktu lagi. Dia harus menyelesaikan semua ini, walaupun harus sendirian.

Tapi sebelum dia melompat ke Doflamingo, Hancock berteriak, "Hentikan, Luffy! Ini urusanku dengannya! Bawalah teman-temanmu pergi dari sini!" Luffy terdiam. Dia menyuruhnya kabur? Yang benar saja! Dia seorang laki-laki dan dilindungi perempuan! Taruh dimana harga dirinya, eh?

"Kaya, kita serang cowok brengsek ini bersamaan. Kau mengerti?" Hancock memberi aba-aba pada Kaya yang tidak jauh darinya.

Sementara Kaya jadi bingung. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, baik dia dan Hancock pun akan kalah dalam pertarungan dua lawan satu. Seharusnya mereka butuh bantuan Luffy. Tapi ketuanya malah menyuruh cowok itu untuk kabur. Serius, dia jarang sekali mendapati ketuanya seperti itu.

Karena melindungi cowok sama sekali bukan sifatnya.

"Ta-tapi, Hancock, bukankah itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri kalau kau menyuruh Luffy dan teman-temannya pergi dari sini?" tanya Kaya berusaha mengubah pemikiran Hancock. Ya tentu saja, 'kan? Siapa yang mau babak belur lebih dari ini? Diam-diam dia merutuk nasibnya, kenapa dia harus memiliki ketua macam Hancock.

"Luffy!" teriakan Sanji dari belakang berhasil membuat mereka bertiga terpaku, "Kau adalah anak dari Tuan Dragon dan cucu dari Kakek Garp! Kalau itu memang identitasmu, apa kau mau diperintah seorang cewek sepertinya!?"

Kedua mata Hancock terbelalak. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Tapi Sanji masih belum selesai.

"Cewek yang membawa kita ke semua masalah ini! Apa kau mau membiarkan dia menyelesaikan ini sendirian!? Kalau kau memang ketua kami, kau pasti akan—"

"Menghajar Doflamingoooo!" Luffy memotong omongan Sanji dan melompat ke Doflamingo. Tinju kirinya sudah dia siapkan untuk pengakhiran.

Berhasil. Teriakan Sanji tadi berhasil membuat prinsip seorang Monkey D. Luffy kembali. Dia benar. Jika Luffy kabur dari ini semua, itu artinya dia telah membiarkan semua perempuan itu ditawan dan direndahkan.

Sayangnya, dia bukan tipe cowok yang lari begitu saja dari masalah.

Wajah Doflamingo penuh keyakinan. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan adik Ace ini. Sudah tahu akan kalah tapi masih ingin menyerang. Keputusan bodoh. Karena dia juga tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu disana, Doflamingo bersiap menahan serangan Luffy. Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatnya melongo.

Sesuatu menyerang kakinya, membuat pijakannya goyah. Rasa kesemutan menjalar ke seluruh bagian kaki. Sebelum dia bereaksi, tinju Luffy sudah di depan wajahnya dan… tidak bisa mengelak.

BUAGHH! Pukulan telak berhasil mendarat manis di wajahnya. Cowok itu kembali terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Eh?" Hancock sendiri juga heran, kenapa Doflamingo tidak mengelak.

Pukulan Luffy memang kuat. Tapi tidak cepat. Seharusnya cowok itu bisa mengelak dari tinju Luffy dan memberi pukulan balik. Nyatanya, sekarang Doflamingo masih terduduk. Terlihat dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

"Hm? A-apa yang—" Luffy memerhatikan Doflamingo yang sulit bergerak. Saat dia berniat mendekatinya, teriakan terdengar tidak jauh darinya.

"OI, LUFFFYYYYYYY!" dua cowok berlarian dari ujung jalan sambil membawa pemukul bisbol dan ….. Apa itu? Senjata laras panjang?

Refleks, semua orang menoleh pada kedua cowok yang baru datang itu. Mata mereka melebar sempurna saat mengetahui siapa mereka.

ACE? SABO?

"Yo, Doflamingo! Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang peluru kejut yang kusarangkan ke kakimu tadi, eh?" kata Sabo kembali membidik Doflamingo. Oh, rupanya tas gitar yang dia bawa sebagai kamuflase tempat senjata kejut, ya?

Datang juga masalah baru. Doflamingo yang merasa bahwa dirinya akan menang, harus menguburkan itu dalam-dalam ketika melihat segerombolan orang berpakaian serba hitam muncul dari jalan yang dilewati kedua saudara Luffy.

Cih, bala bantuan akhirnya datang. Ini artinya dia tidak boleh berlama-lama disini. Dia harus segera kabur! Brengsek, dia melupakan bahwa Luffy anak dari orang ternama di Tokyo ini. Tidak, di Jepang ini. Doflamingo menoleh pada Luffy yang sekarang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kebenaran tentang pertarungan jalanan…" ucap Luffy pelan, "…Jalanan selalu menang,"

Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan berpihak pada ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_.

"KALIAN SEMUA, KITA PERGI DARI SINI! AYO!" seru Doflamingo sambil berusaha berdiri dari rasa kesemutan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Peluru kejut sialan!

"Ta-tapi—" Moria tentu saja protes. Sedang asyik-asyiknya dirinya 'menyiksa' Nami, sekarang mereka harus kabur? Akh, padahal dia jarang-jarang menikmati sensasi ini.

"Bodoh! Kita tidak akan menang saat ini! Ayo, cepat!" sambil tertatih-tatih, Doflamingo menaiki sepeda motornya dan segera kabur dari sana duluan. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan teman-temannya yang masih tertinggal. Sangat egois.

Mihawk menatap Ace dan Sabo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, melawan pengawal andalan keluarga Monkey yang tentu saja punya kekuatan mengerikan di atas mereka, seorang Mihawk pun pasti akan kewalahan. Karena itulah dia menarik Moria untuk segera mengikuti jejak Doflamingo.

Anggota Shichibukai akhirnya 'menghilang' kurang dari dua menit setelah kedatangan pasukan keluarga Monkey.

.

.

* * *

Dragon memijit keningnya yang sudah keriput itu. Mendengar bahwa anaknya terlibat dalam perkelahian melawan geng motor Shichibukai benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Lebih parahnya, sampai geng _Angels_ yang notabene jadi mitra mereka malah ikut. Haaah, kalau dia beritahu ini pada Sengoku, apa kata kepala sekolah _HAS_ itu nanti? Mungkin karena alasan itulah, dia menyuruh bawahannya untuk membawa geng _Angels_ dan _Five Princes_ ke kediaman keluarga Monkey.

"Hahaha! Aku tidak terkejut lagi dengan ulahmu, Luffy! Itu baru cucuku!" jiah, Garp malah memanasi keadaan. Dasar Kakek tua!

"Apanya yang cucumu, Ayah? Dia baru saja berkelahi! Kau tidak lihat wajahnya sudah babak belur begitu?" umpat Dragon kesal sambil menunjuk Luffy yang santai saja dari tadi.

"Bodoh, kau tidak dengar penjelasan Sabo tadi? Luffy melindungi mereka karena Shichibukai aneh itu berniat membawa Hancock. Seharusnya kau senang anakmu bisa bersikap pahlawan," balas Garp.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja—"

" _Tou-chan_ , aku baik-baik saja, 'kan? Sudahlah," sahut Luffy.

Dragon cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah. Uh-huh, memang tidak ada untungnya dia berdebat kalau soal Luffy. Capek dan hanya buang-buang tenaga.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita main _game_ dulu!" seru Luffy gak sadar kalau teman-temannya nyaris tewas akibat pertarungan barusan.

"Kau tidak lihat badanku diperban begini, mulut karet!?" seru Zoro.

"Shi shi shi, tapi tanganmu masih bisa digerakkan, 'kan? Ayolah!"

"Ayo ke kamarku, Zoro!" walah, Luffy malah merengek seperti bayi, memaksa Zoro untuk kekamarnya yang di lantai dua. Tapi tetap saja Zoro tidak mau.

 _Hellooooooo_ , Luffy! Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Zoro tadi? Jelas-jelas badannya sakit semua dan kau menyuruhnya naik tangga? Benar-benar cari maut.

"Cih!" Luffy mendecih. Sekarang dia menjadi korban selanjutnya, "Sanji?"

"ADAAAUWWW! Kakiku! Kakiku!" Sanji segera berakting kakinya sakit, tapi dia malah memegang tangannya. Dilarang _sweatdrop_ , saudara-saudara.

"Usopp?"

"Grookkkk… Grookkkk…" Usopp langsung banting diri ke sofa dan …pura-pura tidur, eh?

"Kouza?"

"Aduuuhh, sial… perutku sakit…" ini juga tidak beda jauh dari Sanji. Perut sakit tapi tangan malah hinggap di dada. Maklum, orang yang tidak bisa mengurutkan alfabet memang begini. Tidak heran.

 _Well_ , seluruh anggota _Five Princes_ pura-pura dalam situasi yang TIDAK mungkin untuk naik ke lantai dua, "Kalian bagaimana?" kali ini Luffy beralih ke _Angels_ yang melotot horor padanya.

Apa dia baru saja mengajak cewek untuk ke kamarnya? Tidak salah, tuh?

"Robin?" Robin cuek dan milih membaca buku.

"Nami?" cewek ini malah entah sejak kapan menghitung uangnya yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Vivi?" Vivi bersiul-siul sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Kaya?" cewek ini segera sok sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hancock?" akhirnya tersisa juga pejuang terakhir kita.

Hancock yang dari tadi diam saja dan tidak melakukan 'Aktivitas pengelakan' menoleh pada Luffy sebentar. Dia terdiam dengan wajah sayu sambil melihat wajah Luffy yang terlihat dungu itu. Disisi lain, Ace dan Sabo bertaruh kalau Hancock bakal menabok Luffy dengan kecepatan penuh sebagai jawabannya.

Tapi, saudara-saudara. Tanpa diduga-duga, jawaban Hancock adalah, " _Game_ apa?"

Krik-krik, krik-krik…

" _Mortal Combat_ ," jawab Luffy singkat.

Hancock menghela napas, kemudian dia berdiri, "Baiklah, ayo ke kamarmu,"

"EEEKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHH!?" lebay sekali reaksi semua orang disana kecuali Garp dan Dragon yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas dari tadi.

"Hm?" Hancock mengernyitkan dahi, menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"A-ah, ti-tidak ada, Hancock, tidak ada apa-apa. Pergilah, eheheh," Nami mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Setelah itu, Luffy segera menarik lengan Hancock untuk mengajaknya ke lantai dua. Sepeninggal mereka, suasana di ruang tengah mendadak hening.

Kaya dan Vivi saling tatap. Rasanya dunia ini semakin terbalik saja setelah mengetahui bahwa seorang BOA HANCOCK menerima ajakan cowok yang selalu bertengkar dengannya. Haha, belum tahu aja mereka kalau sebenarnya Hancock itu…

.

.

* * *

Suara yang terdengar di kamar Luffy cuma suara dentingan pedang dari layar televisi. Peran yang mereka mainkan terus bekerja sama mengalahkan lawan. Cukup kompak, begitulah. Suara tombol yang ditekan cepat pun juga memeriahkan. Tidak ada yang bicara sejak permainan bodoh itu dimulai.

"Yeah! Kita ke _level_ selanjutnya, Hancock! Kau hebat juga main ini! Tidak kalah dari Zoro. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah _partner_ ku yang kedua untuk _Mortal Combat_!" seru Luffy menepuk pelan bahu Hancock. Si bodoh.

Hancock tidak menjawab. Dia cuma tersenyum tipis saja. Luffy jadi ikut heran.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih memikirkan omongan Doflamingo itu?" tanya Luffy.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau tunangannya,"

"…" Hancock tertunduk lesu. Luffy jadi merasa bersalah dan merutuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa coba dia mengungkit itu lagi?

"Emmm… nanti kita tanyakan pada Nyonba apa itu benar atau tidak. Jangan sedih begitu. Tenang saja, aku dan teman-temanku akan melindungi kalian. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka mengganggu kalian lagi," ucap Luffy pelan.

"Kalau seandainya aku benar-benar dijodohkan bagaimana?" sambung Hancock cepat. Dia ingin tahu seperti apa jawaban Luffy, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Luffy membisu.

"Apa kau akan diam saja? Apa kau akan senang atau—"

"Ha?" Luffy tiba-tiba pasang wajah bodoh, "Kapan aku senang kau dijodohkan dengan orang sepertinya?"

"Eh?"

"Cowok kasar sepertinya tidak pantas untukmu! Kalau kau memang dijodohkan, kita akan cari cara untuk menggagalkan itu! Percayalah, shi shi shi!"

Entah kenapa, Hancock merasa tenang mendengar tawa Luffy yang polos ini. Meminta untuk percaya padanya, katanya?

Sejak dia gelisah karena perasaannya, Hancock sudah sangat percaya pada Luffy.

"Janji?" ucap Hancock berharap.

"Janji! Janji seorang laki-laki akan selalu ditepati!" balas Luffy menepuk dada bangga sampai dia batuk-batuk dahsyat.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Luffy mengulurkan kedua lengannya, membuka celah yang lebar agar Hancock masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hancock segera mendekat dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk Luffy.

Sensasi gugup tapi hangat dirasakan kedua orang itu. Sama-sama tidak ada yang ingin ini berakhir lebih cepat. Malah berharap semoga waktu berjalan lebih lambat.

"Tenang saja. Doflamingo pasti akan kuhajar lagi untukmu, shi shi shi!" Luffy menepuk-nepuk punggung Hancock. Hancock tertawa pelan dengan wajah merona tipis.

Tanpa disadari kedua ketua OSIS SMA ternama di Tokyo itu, Nami yang menyusul mereka berdua karena takut Luffy bakal 'macam-macam', _shock_ berat dengan tangan yang menutupi mulut melongonya. Beruntung Nami belum masuk ke kamar dan mengintip dari balik pintu. Ketuanya sedang berpelukan dengan Luffy!? Gawat, gawat, gawat! Dia akan terkena serangan jantung!

Sebelum mereka sadar Nami mengintip, Nami buru-buru kabur dari sana dengan keringat bercucuran. Sampai akhirnya dia berpapasan dengan Sanji yang ingin membawa camilan ke kamar Luffy.

"Nami-san? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sanji bingung.

"Sanji, kau mau kemana?" Nami malah nanya balik.

"Ke kamar Luffy. Aku ingin mengantar ini," jawab Sanji jujur sambil menunjukkan nampan yang ada camilannya.

Nami melotot, "Jangan!"

Sanji memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan! Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja yang makan camilannya?" Nami langsung pasang wajah sok manis yang _so_ pasti sukses membuat Sanji meleleh seketika.

" _HA'I, NAMI-SWAAAANN_!" sekarang Sanji malah menggelendot manja layaknya ular kepanasan, ck ck ck.

Nami terkekeh pelan. Dia menarik Sanji menjauh dari lantai dua. Dia tahu kalau ini bukan saatnya Sanji ke kamar ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_. Dia melirik ke kamar Luffy sambil pasang senyum tipis.

 **"Baiklah, Hancock. Aku memberi ruang padamu kali ini. Tapi aku tidak menjamin aku bisa menyingkirkan pengganggu momen kalian untuk kedua kalinya,"**

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

 _ **Author note**_ : OMIGOD, OMIGOD, OMIGOD! Saya tidak percaya momen seperti ini akan ditulis di bagian kelimaaaaa! Ah, tapi masa bodoh! Segera kirimkan kesan, saran, dan ide anda untuk bagian ini dan bagian selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	6. Ace And Sabo In Action

_**Author Note**_ : Maafkan saya, _minna-san_! Maafkan saya, _minna-san_! Nyaris satu bulan _fic_ kita satu ini tidak _update_. Pasti anda semua terlanjur karatan nungguin. Maklum, apa boleh buat. Saya sedang dalam masa ujian semester. Bahkan sekarang pun masih ujian. Tapi karena saya lihat ada waktu luang, maka saya langsung ngebut buat _chapter_ enam ini. Karena itu tunggulah dalam waktu dua minggu lagi. Karena saat itu, saya sudah memasuki libur DUA BULAN LEBIH dan tentu saja akan saya gunakan untuk _update fic_ , buehehehe!

Tanpa banyak bacot, ini balasan dari _review_ anda. Cekidot!

.

 **Gilank**

Penggemar Luhan? Sama saya juga! Top banget untuk pasangan satu itu! Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Silahkan _review_ balik!

 **Guest**

Hehehe, maklum, saya penggemar permainan satu itu. Seru banget pokoknya! Soal Mihawk dan Zoro? Apakah Mihawk kenal dengannya? Ck ck ck, itu sebuah rahasia yang pastinya akan diungkapkan di _chapter_ mendatang. Harap bersabar, hehehe. Masalah festival, itu sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tapi semua tokoh kita lagi sibuk ngurus Hancock. Yang pasti, saya akan buat bagian festival itu untuk beberapa _chapter_.

Terima kasih atas _review_ nya. Baca bagian keenam ini dan beri kesan lagi.

 **Yadi**

Haaah, terima kasih akhirnya dirimu mengakuiku cewek tulen, hiks! Tapi momen ZoRobin juga sedikit disini. Tapi menurut saya adegannya cukup manislaaaahh. Semoga terhibur. _Review_ balik!

 **Vira D Ace**

Aduh, malangnya nasibmu. Harap tabah, ya. Ceritanya pun boleh dikirimkan kapapun. Terserah kamu saja, deh. Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya untuk ngerjain tugas dosen. Kembali _review_!

 **Ilogic**

Terima kasih atas kesan untuk bagian sebelumnya. Tapi memang ada, ya pertarungan begini di Sumatera? Sejujurnya bagian bertarung itu saya alami sendiri saat saya lagi nongkrong bareng teman-teman di geng motor semasa SMA. Haah, sudahlah. Baca lagi dan beri _review_ bagian keenam ini, ya!

 **Ryo**

Hehehe, mulai menuju konflik, 'kan? Maaf kalau menunggu lama _update_ cerita keenam ini. Ini sudah lanjut. Silahkan baca dan beri _review_.

 **Pinguin**

Sangat telat sekali. Sedih banget hati saya ini kalau mengingat itu terus. Tapi langsung aja baca bagian keenam ini dan beri kesannya gimana, ya!

.

Saya telah menjawab kesan-kesan anda semua. Untuk _reviewers_ yang lain, saya balas lewat _PM_. Intinya sekarang adalah mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah pertarungan dengan geng motor menyebalkan itu. Mari berharap semoga cerita disukai oleh anda semua.

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Six : Ace And Sabo In Action**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **ACE AND SABO IN ACTION**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memiliki adik seperti Luffy, sudah cukup membuat Sabo pontang-panting tidak karuan karena ulahnya yang selalu menarik masalah. Puncaknya, empat hari lalu Adiknya diserang oleh Shichibukai di markas besar kumpulan siswi pencari pesona itu. Dia bahkan sampai harus berurusan dengan pengawal-pengawal mengerikan Ayahnya. Dimarahi seharian hingga terjadi penyitaan alat-alat musik. Cih, apa salahnya coba? Dia menolong Luffy tapi kenapa dia malah kena sial!? Haaah, beginilah hari-harimu jika dihabiskan di keluarga abnormal.

Bicara masalah abnormal, Sabo juga bingung dengan tingkah laku Ace yang lebih mirip orang kelainan jiwa. Dari tadi cowok itu senyum-senyum tidak jelas sambil memerhatikan sebuah foto ditangannya. Dan kali ini Sabo harus segera bertindak sebelum dia menjadi tersangka penyebab penyimpangan saraf pada saudaranya itu.

"Foto apa itu?" tanya Sabo ke intinya langsung. Mari berharap semoga itu bukan fotonya. Memang _incest_?

"Khu khu khu khu…" Ace terkekeh jahat dengan ekspresi mesum.

"Oi, kau dengar aku, tidak?" jujur saja, seluruh tubuh Sabo merinding melihat Ace masih sibuk dengan aktivitas gilanya. _Hello_ , Ace. Dirimu masih waraskah?

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" Ace kali ini tertawa laknat, tidak tahu maksudnya apaan. Tapi yang pasti, ini pertama kalinya dia bertingkah kelainan jiwa begini.

Sebelum penyakit rabies(?) Ace menular, dengan gerakan perlahan, Sabo memilih mendekati Ace lalu melihat foto itu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, bersiap akan kemungkinan terburuk. Semoga saja bukan foto aneh-aneh.

Sayang sekali, saudara-saudara. Harapan Sabo pupus sudah begitu matanya melotot sempurna begitu melihat foto itu ternyata adalah…

3

2

1

0

LUFFY DAN HANCOCK BERPELUKAN!? _WHAT THE HELL_! _Oh please_ , bunuh aku, _God_! Begitulah pikiran nista Sabo untuk sesaat.

"Hehehe, hebat, 'kan hasil maha karyaku? Ini benar-benar foto spektakuler!" ucap Ace tertawa layaknya tokoh jahat di film-film.

Hiraukan ucapan Ace. Tetap saja ada yang masih berkeliaran di pikiran Sabo. Darimana cowok disampingnya ini bisa mendapatkan foto itu? Dilihat dari layar _tv_ yang masih menyala di foto, foto nista ini pasti didapat saat Hancock dan Luffy bermain _Mortal Combat_ dua hari lalu.

"Da-darimana kau dapatkan foto ini!?" seru Sabo sambil merampas foto itu dari tangan Ace.

"Hahaha! Luffy terlalu meremehkan Kakaknya yang ahli _stalker_! Dia tidak tahu aku memasang kamera pengawas di kamarnya!" jawab Ace dengan penuh percaya diri. Serasa dirinya adalah _stalker_ paling ahli sejagad.

Sabo menyeringai saat terus memerhatikan foto hasil mata-mata saudaranya. Harus dia akui, hebat juga Ace mengambil gambar dari posisi terbaik dan situasi terbaik. Satu jempol kaki untuk cowok itu.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan foto ini?" tanya Sabo mengipas-ngipas sang foto.

Senyum setan Ace langsung keluar. Aura-aura gelap muncul dari dalam tubuhnya. Sudah Sabo tebak. Ini pasti pemikiran tidak beres.

"Hohohoho, nyawa bocah karet satu itu tidak akan selamat selama aku memiliki foto ini! Apalagi Hancock! Cewek satu itu pasti akan kehilangan muka di sekolahnya jika aku menyebarkan foto maha karyaku! Itu artinya, aku bisa memeras mereka berdua, GYAHAHAHA!"

Dasar licik. Bisa-bisanya Kakak sepertinya memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tawa iblis masih belum berhenti juga walaupun Sabo sudah keluar dari kamar Ace sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Bukan untuk Ace, tapi untuk Luffy yang sekarang ada di rumah Nyonba bersama _Five Princes_ dan _Angels_ lainnya.

Tamat sudah riwayatmu, Luffy. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada harga dirimu saat foto maha karya Ace berpindah tangan.

.

.

"Jangan bercanda, Nyonba! Apa maksudmu menjualku ke keluarga koruptor sialan itu!?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak menjualmu, dasar cucu kurang ajar!"

"Lalu apa arti cek yang mereka berikan itu, hah!?"

"Cek bodoh itu hanya sebagai jaminan mereka memegang janji mereka!"

"Janji apa maksudmu!?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau itu bukan urusanmu! Sekali lagi kau tanyakan itu, aku akan memukulmu dengan tongkat!"

Nyonba dan Hancock sama-sama mengatur napas. Teriakan-teriakan mereka sukses membuat suasana di rumah keluarga Boa menjadi panas. Sonia dan Mari cuma memasang wajah tidak percaya mendengar pengakuan Neneknya. Setelah mendengar dari Hancock kalau dia dijodohkan, mereka lebih kaget lagi begitu teman-teman Kakaknya malah ikut juga terlibat. Walau terjadi secara tidak sengaja.

Sementara pasukan Hancock yang lain menyaksikan saja pertengkaran itu dari tadi. Tanpa berkomentar, menyahut atau menyela. Lagipula siapa yang berani? Melihat Hancock nyaris menangis karena tidak percaya nasibnya setelah tamat dari _HAS_ adalah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Doflamingo.

Usopp yang diam saja, akhirnya mengangkat tangan kanannya karena tidak tahan bersikap seperti kambing ompong, "Boleh menyela?"

"TIDAK!" seru Nyonba dan Hancock melotot seram ke Usopp. Nyali cowok pinokio itu ciut seketika.

Sial. Berniat ingin melerai, malah dipelototi. Memang dasar keluarga Boa pada rada ganas semua. Cih, mending dia tidak usah kemari. Terutama dia juga tidak tahan dengan suasananya. Bukan karena Hancock adu mulut dengan si Nenek. Tapi Luffy yang malah asyik menjarah cemilan di meja. Hal itu sukses membuat semua orang disana _sweatdrop_.

" **Cowok ini berniat membantu tidak, sih?"** begitulah batin dari semua orang yang tersiksa(?).

Oh, ayolah! Jelas-jelas yang mengajak mereka semua ke rumah Hancock adalah Luffy sendiri. Lha, ini kenapa cowok tampang idiot satu itu malah makan?

PLETAK! Satu jitakan nan sadis dari Nami mendarat di kepala Luffy sampai cowok itu tersungkur ke lantai.

"Oi, Nami! _Teme_ , apa-apaan kau!?" seru Luffy mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sempat kedatangan kunjungan monster(?).

" _Konoyarou_ , apa kau tidak melihat situasi disini dengan mata sialmu?" desis Nami dengan wajah setan, menyeringai ala tokoh antagonis di film-film. Luffy menelan ludah, takut.

" _Ne_ , Nyonba…" akhirnya setelah pejuang Usopp _KO_ dalam menyela, muncul pejuang Kaya. Ceh, kompak sekali.

Nyonba menoleh pandangan ke arahnya.

"Hancock berhak tahu soal ini, bukan? Lagipula kita sedang membicarakan pertunangan Hancock yang notabene berhubungan dengan Doflamingo sialan itu. Nyonba tahu? Kami sampai terlibat perkelahian karena ini. Untuk itulah kami datang kemari ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Nyonba,"

Nyonba terdiam, tampak memikirkan kata-kata Kaya. Dia menatap sang cucu yang matanya meminta penjelasan lebih. Hebat sekali, saudara-saudara. Perubahan atmosfer dari panas menjadi normal berkat beberapa kalimat penuh kebijaksanaan dari si konglomerat penyakitan.

"Aaahh… akhirnya, masalah tidak jelas ini akan selesai juga," gumam Zoro terlalu percaya diri bahwa ketika wanita tua sialan itu memberitahu permasalahan yang terjadi, dia akan segera pulang ke rumah, mengambil jaring, dan mengejar kupu-kupu di taman bunga tujuh rupa(?), uuu~~.

Menarik napas dan menghela napas panjang, itulah yang dilakukan Nyonba. Setelah itu, dia duduk di sofa tepat di tengah Mari dan Sonia. Wajahnya berubah serius. Entah itu dibuat-dibuat agar terlihat lebih keren atau apa, yang pasti Hancock kembali menelan muntahannya. Ck ck ck, cucu satu ini memang tidak tahu diri.

"Benar juga, kalian memang sebaiknya tahu…" kalimat pembuka penuh nuansa misterius seperti film horor diucapkan.

Yang lain mendengarkan dengan muka serius, tegang, bahkan Sanji sampai bercucuran keringat. Tapi bukan karena tegang, melainkan karena dirinya tidak tahan lagi untuk segera terbang ke toilet untuk panggilan alam. Kalau bukan karena pembicaraan penting begini, dia tidak akan rela duduk manis dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak manis (karena lagi diujung, tuh!).

"Sebenarnya…"

Kouza mempererat genggaman tangannya. Intinya, dia penasaran sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi waktu keluarga Donquixote datang kemari adalah…" Nyonba bicara sepenggal-penggal buat mereka nyaris aja menyerang Nyonba dan memaksanya untuk cepat bicara.

"Adalah?" ulang Robin.

"Itu…"

"Ya?" desak Vivi.

"…"

"…"

"Ah, Mari, ambilkan segelas air untukku dulu. Aku haus,"

GUBRAAAKKK! Spontan mereka semua kompak bergubrak ria dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit. Sialan wanita tua itu! Dikira akan mengatakan hal serius, tapi dia malah mengatakan hal-hal yang sungguh… sangat tidak penting.

"Brengsek! Tahu begini aku ke toilet dari tadi!" umpat Sanji kesal sambil menepuk bokong. Menahan rasa kebelet maksudnya.

"Oi, Nenek tua! Cepat katakan masalahnya sekarang! Tidak usah bertele-tele!" sahut Zoro mengacungkan kepalannya yang langsung disambut dengan tongkat Nyonba yang melayang ke kepalanya.

"Dasar bocah tidak sopan! Tidak tahu kerongkonganku defisit air karena bertengkar dengan cucu merepotkan ini!?" omel Nyonba menunjuk Hancock, "Mari, cepat ambilkan," katanya lagi dan tentu saja langsung dilaksanakan oleh yang berkaitan.

Selagi Mari mengambil air ke dapur, Nenek tua itu berkata lagi, "Jika kalian meneriakiku lagi, kupastikan hal terakhir yang terjadi pada kalian adalah _rest in piss_!"

" _Rest in peace_ ," pengoreksian secara kompak.

"Ah, maksudku itu," balas Nyonba tidak tahu malu.

" **Apanya? Jadi maksudmu beristirahat dalam air kencing, begitu?"** batin mereka merasa ingin bertobat dengan kemampuan bahasa inggris Nyonba yang bahkan di bawah seorang _beginner_. Usopp yang paling bodoh soal _English_ saja akhirnya tahu kalau _English_ Nyonba itu sinting. Disitu dia merasa senang kalau kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya tidak buruk-buruk amat.

.

.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika aku tidak menuruti permintaan mereka, Hancock akan kembali ke masa lalunya saat dia masih menjadi pembantu di keluarga Donquixote. Kalau dia dan Doflamingo bertunangan, dia pasti tidak akan disakiti lagi dan tentu saja…" Nyonba menoleh pada kedua saudara Hancock, "Mereka berdua akan aman,"

Semuanya terdiam. Bukan hanya masalah yang diungkapkan, tapi masa lalu cewek yang membawa mereka terlibat. Apa kata Nyonba tadi? Pembantu? Kouza menatap Hancock sekali lagi. Dan dia kembali tidak percaya.

Mari kita berpikir baik-baik, pembaca. Wajah sempurna Hancock itu sama sekali tidak masuk kualifikasi pembantu rumah tangga. Jujur saja, kalau Nyonba mengatakan Luffy si mulut karet adalah pembantu Doflamingo, tanpa mikir seribu kali Kouza bakal percaya. Tanpa perlu memperlihatkan bukti fisik atau berkas-berkas, wajah Luffy sudah lolos kategori budak rumah tangga.

 _Well_ , setidaknya begitulah pikir Kouza untuk sesaat. Beruntung Luffy tidak mendengarnya. Bisa-bisa mereka malah berkelahi.

"Berarti maksud Nenek itu… Doflamingo menyukai Hancock?" tanya Robin hati-hati. Tapi dalam hati, dia berkali-kali berharap semoga jawabannya bukan—

"Iya,"

Pupus sudah.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka cowok sialan itu sampai melakukan hal seperti ini hanya untuk mendapatkan Hancock," gumam Vivi tidak habis pikir.

"Memangnya Nyonba tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya?" celetuk Nami.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari keluarga sederhana seperti kami?"

Nami langsung terdiam.

"Kaum orang melarat melawan kaum konglomerat? Buang-buang tenaga saja. Kami tidak akan menang. Dia bahkan mengancam akan menghancurkan satu-satunya pemasokan kami, bisnis catering jika Hancock tidak mau bertunangan dengannya,"

"Apa?" bagai tersambar petir ketika Hancock mendengar hal konyol tersebut. Doflamingo tega melakukan hal serendah itu? Sialan.

"Aku yakin kalian juga mengetahuinya, Nami, Robin, seperti apa perlakuan mereka pada Hancock waktu itu," ucap Nyonba pelan, "Mungkin dengan menjadi bagian dari mereka, Hancock pasti akan—"

"Jadi, maksudmu kau senang melihatku bersanding dengan cowok aneh penyuka pink itu?" sela Hancock emosi.

"Hancock, aku—"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Nyonba! Aku akan bertunangan dengannya! Kau puas sekarang!?" Hancock tidak tahan lagi. Dia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sudah cukup. Dia tidak mau mendengar kenyataan pahit itu. Dia tidak mau. Air matanya terus mengalir dari mata lentiknya, menandakan dia benar-benar dalam kondisi terpuruk.

" _Onee-sama_ …" Sonia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan dia tidak mampu untuk menghentikan tangisan Kakaknya itu. Dia hanya tertunduk lesu.

Sepeninggal Hancock, tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Entah karena kehabisan topik atau takut memperparah kondisi. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Zoro.

"Oi, Luffy," bisik Zoro, "Ayo kita pulang,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Luffy bingung.

"Bodoh, tidak ada artinya kita terlibat ini semua. Mau dia menikah dengan Doflamingo atau setan jantan sekalipun, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula tidak ada untung atau sialnya kalau cewek angkuh itu menikah dengannya bagi kita," sejujurnya penulis benci mengatakan ini, tapi Zoro benar. Lagipula urusan mereka sebenarnya cuma soal festival, bukan perjodohan. Itu jelas 180 derajat menyimpang dari tujuan asli.

Sayangnya, Zoro begitu bodoh. Sudah sejak lama dia mengenal Luffy, seharusnya dia tahu apa jawaban ketuanya itu.

"Tidak mau,"

"Apa katamu?"

"Kita harus menolongnya. Kau tidak lihat dia sedih begitu mendengar dia dijodohkan dengan Doflamingo?"

"Yah, aku tahu, tapi tetap saja—"

"Pokoknya tidak. Kita tetap akan melanjutkan festival sambil menyelesaikan persoalan Hancock," balas Luffy tegas.

Zoro tidak bisa apa-apa selain menghela napas pasrah.

Lain hal dengan Kouza. Cowok itu malah sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya, menunjukkan wajah sangat serius. Tingkahnya mengundang rasa penasaran dari Zoro dan Usopp yang memang duduk disampingnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Usopp heran melihat nama kontak 'Ace-san' ada di layar ponsel Kouza. Ternyata cowok ini akan mengirim sms. Terlihat dari ' _To : Ace-san_ ' dan ' _From : Kouza_ '.

"Kita butuh bantuan saat ini. Pertama-tama, kita harus pastikan rencana busuk selanjutnya di otak Mingo sebelum ambil tindakan. Karena itu…" Kouza segera menekan tombol _send_ , "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa ketiga teman aneh kita sedang ada disana atau tidak," lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum misterius.

.

.

Brook mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Dia sangat yakin kalau pendengarannya pasti salah, tapi nyatanya tidak. Teman-teman Luffy memang berkata begitu. Bisa-bisanya mereka datang ke kafe _One Piece_ , tempat dimana dia biasa nongkrong dan tentu saja tempat dimana Ace kerja sambilan, hanya untuk meminta hal konyol macam ini.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, 'kan, Brook?" tanya Luffy berharap.

"Err, ta-tapi, kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal cewek bernama Hancock itu," ucap Brook mencoba mengelak.

"Ayolah, kau dan Franky cukup akrab dengan dengan Law, 'kan? Dan dia berteman dekat dengan Corazon. Dia pasti bisa mendapat info lebih soal Doflamingo," sahut Usopp.

"Tetap saja, Law bukan tipe yang suka disuruh tanpa imbalan. Apa yang harus kuberikan padanya sebagai imbalan, heh?" sambung Franky.

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggil Law kemari?" celetuk Chopper.

Semua langsung menoleh padanya.

"Mungkin saja karena yang memintanya adalah adik Ace-san langsung, dia akan mau," katanya lagi.

"Usul cerdas! Aku suka dengan pemikiranmu, Chopper!" ucap Kouza gemas sambil memeluk erat leher Chopper sampai dia nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan mau," tiba-tiba Ace muncul dari belakang Kouza, menimpali dengan santai. Sambil meletakkan beberapa minuman kaleng dingin beserta camilan, dia menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya yang berarti itu adalah usul yang sangat sulit terwujud.

Mau tak mau mereka semua menatapinya seolah berkata –Kenapa begitu?-.

"Law memang membenci Mingo. Tapi bukan berarti dia mengetahui apapun tentangnya. Memang tepat juga memintanya untuk mengajak Corazon agar membantumu, Luffy. Tapi Corazon pasti akan menolak. Kalian lupa dia juga bagian keluarga Mingo, hah? Dia adiknya," jelas Ace langsung duduk disamping Luffy.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan, Ace _nii-san_? Kami tidak tega melihat Hancock terus mengunci diri di kamar," tanya Vivi bingung.

"Tenang saja, Vivi-chan. Aku punya bala bantuan yang siap membantu kalian dalam masalah ini," kata Ace seolah menganggap semua telah beres.

"Bala bantuan mana maksudmu?" sahut Nami.

"Tentu saja teman-temanku. Mereka cukup ahli mengumpulkan info. Kau tahu siapa maksudku, 'kan, Luffy?" Ace memberi seringai khasnya pada Luffy.

Luffy melongo sebentar. Kemudian dia tersadar siapa yang dimaksud Ace. Ternyata berandalan-berandalan merepotkan itu, heh?

"Oh, maksudmu Marco dan komplotannya?"

Ace menjentikkan jarinya pertanda tebakan sang Adik sangat tepat.

Sementara anggota geng _Angels_ kebingungan. Mereka tidak kenal siapa itu Marco. Lain soal dengan Lima Pangeran yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas sendiri dari tadi.

"Marco? Siapa Marco?" tanya Kaya entah pada siapa.

"Kau tidak kenal Marco?" Franky bertanya balik, bukannya menjawab.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah dengar bahwa kepala pasukan bela diri Jepang mengadopsi banyak anak panti sebagai anaknya?" sambung Chopper.

"Maksudmu mantan perdana menteri Jepang, Edward Newgate? Ya aku tahu, lalu?" Robin sudah malas dengan basa-basi ini semua. Apa susahnya mengatakan siapa MARCO ini?

"Tepat sekali!" celetuk Ace bersikap sok keren tapi sama sekali tidak keren, "Mantan perdana menteri Jepang, Edward Newgate yang dijuluki _Shirohige_ memang tidak menginjak dunia politik lagi. Tapi sebagai gantinya, dia diamanatkan untuk menjadi kepala pasukan bela diri Jepang. Dia dikenal akan kedisiplinan dan ketegasannya. Selain itu, semua orang tahu kalau banyak anak panti asuhan yang diangkat jadi anaknya mengingat dirinya tidak menikah dan tentu saja tidak punya anak,"

"BISAKAH KAU TERUS TERANG SAJA MENGATAKAN SIAPA MARCO INI, BRENGSEK!?" sikap emosional Nami keluar juga. Nyaris saja dia menghancurkan meja saking kesalnya mendengar Ace bertele-tele.

"Oh, dia salah satu anak angkat Jenderal _Shirohige_ , ya?" celetuk Robin cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Nami spontan membeku.

"Jenius!" puji Ace.

"Itu saja kau tidak mengerti. Dasar lambat," sindir Zoro ke Nami yang masih mematung di tempat.

"Apa katamu, kepala lumut!? Beraninya kau menghina Nami-san!" ini sudah bisa ditebak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan SANJI?

"Kau melihatnya sendiri, koki mesum. Ace sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar begitu, dia masih juga tidak mengerti. Robin saja cepat tanggap,"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin mengatakan Nami-san bodoh, begitu?" aura-aura setan muncul dari tubuh Sanji.

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan Robin, jelas Nami lebih bodoh, 'kan (disini Nami mulai senewen)? Robin lebih dewasa, lebih jenius, lebih tenang, lebih pengertian, lebih—"

"Kenapa kau jadi memuji-muji Robin?" Kouza segera memotong karena bingung dengan topik bicara Zoro.

Mari penulis jelaskan lebih detail. Semoga dengan penjelasan ini, pembaca jadi mengerti.

Sanji. Wanita. Cocok.

Zoro. Wanita. Menyimpang.

Cowok penggila pedang itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan cewek. Apalagi Zoro terus terang mengatakan kalau dia kurang nyaman di dekat Robin. Lalu apa yang barusan mereka dengar? Lebih jenius, lebih tenang, lebih pengertian, dan lebih-lebihnya lagi. Apa-apaan itu?

"Kau suka pada Robin, ya?" pertanyaan polos dari Luffy sukses membuat Zoro melotot dan Robin tersedak saat meminum minuman kaleng dari Ace.

"Apa!?" walah, mereka berdua kompak berteriak. Perbedaan mendasar adalah teriakan Zoro yang sejajar dengan wanita akan melahirkan, dan teriakan penuh kekagetan Robin yang dapat dikategorikan teriakan biasa. Saat sadar kompak begitu, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Zoro.

"Hah? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu," balas Robin.

"Barusan kau mengikuti kataku, perempuan!"

"Bukannya itu kau sendiri?"

Hadeeeehhhh… kedua manusia itu malah asyik bertengkar sendiri.

"Maaf mengganggu pertengkaran mesra kalian, adik-adik. Kalian bisa melanjutkan pertengkaran suami-istri kalian di rumah. Sekarang kita harus urus dulu masalah cewek bernama Boa Hancock itu," sahut Ace dengan nada malas.

"KAMI BUKAN SUAMI-ISTRI (Kami bukan Suami-Istri)!" kompak lagi. Yang lain cuma cengar-cengir tidak jelas melihat betapa ajaibnya pasangan suka bertengkar –selain Luffy dan Hancock- itu.

" _Well, whatever_ …" Ace cuma angkat bahu, kemudian mengambil ponsel dari kantung celananya dan menekan-nekan tombol. Beberapa saat setelah itu, dia meletakkan ponsel itu di telinga lalu menunggu sebentar.

 _Tuuuuttt… tuuuuuttt… tuuuuuuttt… ckrek._

" _Halo?"_

"Yo, Marco, lama tidak mengobrol denganmu, sobat!"

" _Oh, Ace! Tumben kau meneleponku. Ada apa?"_ tanya Marco dari seberang telepon. Nadanya terdengar sumringah.

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu dan yang lain?" Ace langsung ke intinya.

" _Untuk?"_ Marco sudah wanti-wanti. Bisa aja ini bantuan yang cari perkara.

"Cari informasi tentang perjodohan yang direncanakan keluarga Donquixote. Bisa, 'kan?" dalam hati, Ace terus berharap semoga saja temannya satu ini mau membantunya.

" _Anggap beres! Itu soal gampang! Tunggu saja kabar dariku beberapa hari lagi. Aku akan langsung menghubungimu,"_ balas Marco enteng.

"Jawaban bagus. Terima kasih sebelumnya,"

" _Yo, sama-sama. Itulah gunanya teman,"_

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku kenapa aku meminta informasi itu darimu?" tanya Ace.

Marco terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian berkata, _"Aku akan menanyakan itu setelah informasinya kudapatkan,"_

Ace tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Marco. Kutunggu informasinya!"

" _Osh,"_

Pembicaraan itu terputus. Kemudian Ace pasang wajah remeh pada mereka, "Saat ini kita sedang berada di atas angin kalau Marco dan yang lain ada di pihak kita. Manusia keturunan bangau itu tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan akal busuknya lagi,"

Helaan napas lega dihembuskan oleh keempat anggota geng _Angels_. Akhirnya langkah pertama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ketua mereka terbuka juga.

"Terima kasih, Ace," ucap Luffy tulus sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"Apapun untuk adikku," balasnya menepuk-nepuk pundak Luffy, "Tapi asal kau tahu, jika kau macam-macam padaku dan tidak menuruti perintahku soal masalah rekanmu ini, kau akan menyesal,"

"Maksudmu?" Luffy bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Ace mengancamnya.

"Ah, kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Ace senyum-senyum mesum.

Cih, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan foto spektakulernya itu. Dasar otak komersil.

.

.

Bekas-bekas air mata yang mengering, menempel di bantal putih yang sedari tadi dipakai untuk menutupi wajah seorang Hancock yang terus sesenggukan. Dia menarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya. Tidak ada suara selain tangisan dan detak jarum jam.

Hancock membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang sedikit membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis, menatapi langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya terus dilintasi wajah menjijikkan Doflamingo yang terus bersikap kasar padanya saat dia masih berada di keluarga Donquixote. Dia menggeram. Tidak percaya kalau dia begitu lugunya mau bergabung dengan Shichibukai hanya karena perintah cowok sialan itu.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya yang berada di samping bantal berbunyi, pertanda sms masuk. Hancock segera meraihnya dan heran melihat sms itu berasal dari—

"Luffy?" gumam Hancock. Tanpa banyak memikir praduga, dia segera membuka dan membacanya.

 _Aku dan yang lainnya sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk menggagalkan pertunanganmu. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi. Aku sudah bilang akan menepati janjiku, 'kan:D?_

Hanya hitungan lima detik, Hancock segera menelepon Luffy. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka cowok yang selalu bertengkar dengannya ini begitu perhatian. Tidak ada cowok yang seperhatian ini sebelumnya padanya.

" _Yo, Hancock? Ada apa?"_

"Luffy, bisakah kamu kemari? Kumohon!"

" _Eh? Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

"Pokoknya datang saja! Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu!" pinta Hancock yang lebih mirip rengekan anak kecil.

Dan tentu saja si idiot Luffy tidak tega mendengar rengekan Hancock. Apalagi sehabis menangis. Sayangnya, situasi sangat tidak memungkinkan.

" _Aku tidak bisa kesana. Aku sedang di kafe Kakakku bersama teman-temannya. Kami sedang merundingkan rencana untuk menolongmu, tahu"_ balas Luffy jujur.

"Jadi… kamu tidak mau datang?" Hancock bertanya pelan. Dia kecewa.

Ada jeda waktu bagi Luffy untuk menjawab Hancock. Terdengar dari ponsel cewek itu kalau Luffy sedang berbicara dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" _Hei, bisakah kalian melanjutkannya tanpa aku?"_

" _Apa maksudmu, Luffy? Aku sudah mendatangkan Jinbe untuk membantumu, tapi kau malah pergi. Kau mau kemana?"_

" _Hancock membutuhkanku. Dia ingin aku menemuinya,"_ perkataan Luffy satu ini sukses membuat Hancock merona.

" _Heeee? Ya sudah, pergi sana! Jangan buat dia menangis dengan wajah bodohmu itu,"_ Hancock tahu betul ini suara Sanji. Dasar cowok sialan!

" _Terima kasih!"_ ucap Luffy pada mereka, lalu dia berkata pada Hancock, _"Aku segera kesana. Tunggulah!"_

Hancock tersenyum begitu Luffy memutuskan telepon.

 _Haaah… dia akan datang. Dia akan datang untukku_. Begitulah pikirnya.

.

.

"Luffy?" Nyonba bingung melihat penampakan Luffy sudah berdiri tegap di ambang pintu. Mau apa bocah ini? Bukannya dia sudah pergi sejak 4 jam lalu ke kafe tempat Kakaknya kerja sambilan? Dan seingatnya, dia tidak ada menyuruh Luffy kembali.

"Halo, Nenek!" sapa Luffy, "Dimana Hancock?"

"Oh, dia ada di kamarnya. Ada apa?" Nenek nyan-nyon ini makin heran kenapa Luffy bawa-bawa nama Hancock. Apakah ini penculikan metode terbaru?

"Dia memintaku datang," jawab Luffy singkat. Lagipula dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia disuruh datang. Si bodoh.

Nyonba terdiam. Kalau cucunya yang berhasil membuat pita suaranya nyaris putus saat menyuruhnya keluar dari kamar, malah meminta bocah idiot ini menemuinya, berarti memang cuma Luffy yang bisa diharapkan.

"Kamarnya di lantai dua paling ujung," balasnya lagi.

.

.

Hancock berkali-kali 'merombak' matanya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang sehabis banjir air mata. Membengkak begitu layaknya disengat lebah dalam jumlah banyak. Tapi dia merasa kalau tingkahnya ini konyol. Dia baru ingat kalau Luffy tidak tertarik dengan kecantikannya.

Sebelum Hancock mengembalikan alat-alat kecantikannya ke tempatnya, pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

"Hancock? Ini aku!"

Luffy!

"I-iya, sebentar!" dengan gugup, Hancock meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Terlihatlah Luffy yang berdiri tak kurang dari tiga langkah darinya sedang menyeringai bodoh.

"Yo, shi shi shi!" ucap Luffy.

Sial, air mata ingin memberontak keluar. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tangisannya meledak ketika dirinya langsung memeluk Luffy sampai cowok itu nyaris terjengkang ke belakang.

Luffy jadi kelabakan begitu Hancock menangis keras-keras seperti anak kecil sambil memeluknya. Otomatis cowok itu menoleh ke kanan-kiri, berharap semoga tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. Bisa-bisa dia dituduh sebagai tersangka yang telah membuat anak orang menangis.

"Ha-Hancock…" gumam Luffy tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tanpa sadar, dia melepas pelukan Hancock, memegang erat kedua bahunya dan berkata, "Ayo masuk ke kamarmu dulu. Kau boleh menangis sepuasnya nanti,"

Hancock terperangah. Dia menghapus air matanya lalu mengangguk. Luffy menarik lengannya masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Dan entah kenapa setelah itu, Hancock menuntunnya ke tempat tidur. Mereka duduk berdampingan di pinggiran ranjang. Hancock terus menangis sesenggukan membuat Luffy tidak tega.

"Kenapa menangis lagi? Kau lapar?" pertanyaan bodoh Luffy.

Hancock menggeleng.

Luffy garuk-garuk kepala, bingung. Dia tidak punya pengalaman apapun soal cewek. Beruntung dia ingat wangsit (tidak jelas) Sanji yang mengajarinya soal cewek dalam berbagai kondisi. Karena itulah, tangan kirinya memeluknya dari belakang sementara tangan kanannya meraih pinggangnya. Haaah, ternyata inikah yang dipelajarinya dari koki mesum itu? Tidak heran si koki mesum memiliki banyak gadis yang menggilainya.

Hancock jelas gelagapan, "Lu-Luffy? Luffy?" ternyata Luffy menidurkannya tepat disampingnya.

Jantung Hancock berdegup kencang, sangat keras seolah akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Keringatnya bercucuran. Wajahnya memerah saat Luffy menyandarkan kepalanya di dada. Dia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan cowok manapun. Dan tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun melakukan ini padanya. Tapi harus dia akui, dia benar-benar nyaman dengan posisi ini.

Tangan Luffy tidak diam. Tangan kirinya mengelus pelan kepala Hancock, memberi sensasi berbeda pada cewek angkuh dan dingin itu. Tangan kanannya mempererat pelukan. Nafasnya bahkan bisa dirasakan Hancock karena hidung cowok itu dekat dengan telinganya.

Sementara Luffy? Cowok itu sendiri juga heran kenapa dia melakukan ini. Tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk melepas Hancock. Dia sendiri juga merasa nyaman. Padahal dia sempat berpikir bahwa Hancock akan melemparnya dari jendela kamar saat dia melakukan ini. Tapi Hancock sendiri menarik pakaian Luffy agar wajahnya semakin menempel di dadanya. Dengan posisi sedekat itu, mereka merasakan detak jantung satu sama lain yang begitu tidak beraturan.

"Tidurlah," ucap Luffy pelan, "Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau bangun,"

Hancock terdiam beberapa waktu, "Lalu setelah itu kau akan meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku menjadi milik si brengsek Min—"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," sergah Luffy cepat, "Kau pasti lelah menangis, 'kan? Karena itu, tidurlah. Perasaanmu akan membaik," Hancock membiarkan Luffy mengecup dahinya. Tubuhnya yang dipeluk oleh lengan cukup kekar itu benar-benar membuatnya terbuai hingga akhirnya dia tertidur pulas dengan senyum di wajah.

Sementara Luffy tersenyum simpul sambil memerhatikan wajah Hancock yang terlihat tenang di pelukannya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, deru napas pelan terdengar menandakan cowok itu juga terlelap.

.

.

Sabo mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya sekali lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jadi Ace menyuruhnya mengikuti Luffy untuk melihat adegan _super_ romantis ini? Yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakoni oleh adiknya yang payah soal cinta?

Yah, benar sekali. Dua insan itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Sabo terus mengintai mereka. Dengan memanjat pohon di samping kediaman Boa yang salah satu cabangnya menuju beranda lantai dua, itu memudahkan Sabo untuk mengintip ke kamar Hancock. Sejujurnya dia berharap dia akan melihat Hancock berdandan atau semacamnya yang _so_ pasti menunjukkan betapa sempurnanya dia. Ternyata eh ternyata, harapannya meleset. Kamera yang disiapkannya ditakdirkan bukan untuk memotret keseharian Hancock di kamar.

Hancock menangis di pelukan Luffy? Luffy menidurkan cewek itu disampingnya? Luffy mencium pelan dahi Hancock? Mereka tidur bersama?

 _OH, GOD_! APAKAH INI MIMPI!?

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, detektif kurang kerjaan kita segera menghubungi Ace untuk melaporkan keadaan misi (Heleh).

" _Oh, Sabo! Bagaimana kondisi disana?"_ suara Ace dari seberang.

"Kondisi baik-baik saja. Tapi aku menemukan situasi paling ajaib seumur hidupku disini," jawab Sabo enteng.

" _Apa maksudmu? Luffy sudah bertemu dengan Hancock, 'kan? Sedang apa mereka sekarang? Beritahu aku!"_ Ace mendesak menggebu-gebu.

Sabo kembali melirik ke dalam kamar melalui jendela, "Iya, mereka memang sudah bertemu. Tapi apa kau tahu, Ace?"

" _Apa?"_

"Sepertinya aku mendapatkan foto yang jauh lebih spektakuler dari punyamu," jawabnya dengan senyum-senyum iblis.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

 _ **Author note**_ : _Oh shit, shit, shit_! Apa yang merasuki kepalaku sampai harus membuat kisah beginnnniiiiiiiiii!? Hah, sudahlah. Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ ataupun pertanyaan anda. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di bagian selanjutnya!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	7. Don't Be So Stubborn, Zoro

_**Author Note**_ : Mari langsung saja saya balas _review_ anda semua. Cekidot!

.

 **Vira D Ace**

Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Saya senang sekali mendengarnya, sungguh! Silahkan baca bagian ini dan beri kesannya lagi.

 **Gilank**

Terima kasih untukmu yang selalu setia menunggu bagian ketujuh ini. Maaf kalau saya terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu, hiks hiks.

 **Ilogic**

Hahaha! Senyuman iblis itu akan muncul kembali saat rencana nista Sabo dan Ace dilaksanakan. Tunggu saja!

Terima kasih atas kesannya sebelumnya.

Begitulah. Kisah hidup Hancock pasti akan dibahas tuntas di _chapter-chapter_ mendatang. Mirip sinetron barangkali, ya? Yah, namanya juga cerita khayalan, gyahahahaha! Dan tentu saja Marco dan Law akan muncul untuk membantu persoalan antara Hancock dan Doflamingo. Mudah-mudahan saja adegannya bakal keren.

Omong-omong, ada bagian sedikit istimewa di bagian ketujuh ini soal ZoRobin. Baca aja, deh. Semoga suka. Terima kasih atas _review_ nya, ya.

 **Akrisna Rengga Diningrat**

Terima kasih kamu sudah bilang kalau cerita ini MANTAP! Senang sekali rasanya! Adegan LuHan tersebut akan diketahui saat mulut ember kedua saudara Luffy beraksi. Dan itu pasti bakal lucu banget, buahahahaha!

Dan ini sudah di _update_ , lho. Semoga suka, ya.

 **AMD**

Hehehe, ini sudah lanjut, saudara! Semoga suka dengan ceritanya, ya.

 **Aizen**

Memang saya ada niat begitu dari awal membuat _fanfic_ ini. Tapi tunggu perasaan Hancock lebih 'membara' dulu, lalu saya akan buat dia cemburu berat, hehehe. Dan kalau ingin lihat interaksi mereka setelah insiden di _chapter_ enam, maka _chapter_ 7 inilah jawabannya.

 **MUN**

Memang manis banget, 'kan? Hahaha, bahkan saya sendiri senyum-senyum sendiri membacanya. Haaahh, saya sepertinya mulai memiliki otak mesum. Dan kali ini masih ada adegan manisnya, khe khe khe.

 **Ryo**

Maaf ya kalau lama _update_. Ini sudah lanjut, lho. Semoga suka, ya. Terima kasih atas _review_ nya, pembaca setiaku.

 **Chii-chan**

Aduuuhh, disini ada adegan yang menurut saya sangat manis dan keren untuk Zoro. Mending langsung dibaca aja. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, ya. Saya jadi tersanjung, hehe.

.

Selesai! Untuk _reviewers_ yang lain, saya sudah balas di _PM_. Sekarang mari kita langsung ke TKP!

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Seven : Don't Be So Stubborn, Zoro**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **DON'T BE SO STUBBORN, ZORO**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 7 malam. Ya, Sonia yakin dia tidak ada masalah dengan matanya. Jarum pendek di jam gantung ruang makan memang menunjukkan angka itu dan diluar sudah gelap. Makan malam sudah siap ditata rapi di meja makan. Tinggal menunggu satu penghuni rumah lagi agar semua lengkap. Menunggu satu penghuni lagi? Tepat sekali. Nyonba dan Mari sudah duduk manis di kursi, siap menyantap makanan. Dan sebelum mereka mengucapkan ' _Itadakimasu_!' atau semacamnya, mereka menyadari ketidakhadiran satu sosok disana.

"Dimana _Onee-sama_?" tanya Sonia bingung melihat kursi Kakaknya tidak ada yang mengisi.

"Tidak tahu. Sejak teman-teman Luffy pergi ke kafe tadi sore, aku tidak melihatnya," jawab Mari angkat bahu.

Sonia mengusap-usap dagunya, memikirkan alasan yang logis, "Apa mungkin dia masih menangis di kamarnya?" gumamnya.

Dengusan Nyonba yang memamerkan senyum kecil membuat Boa bersaudara menoleh padanya. Nenek tua itu tidak terlihat mengkhawatirkan sang cucu sedikitpun. Yah, memang biasanya dia sedikit tidak peduli pada Hancock karena sikap keras kepalanya. Tapi kali ini terjadi insiden yang berbeda dan tidak mungkin Nyonba tidak memikirkan keadaan Kakak mereka, 'kan?

Sebuah kalimat dari Nyonba membuat mereka berdua menautkan alis bingung, "Pergilah kalian ke kamarnya kalau ingin tahu,"

Kamar? Apa maksudnya? Apa mereka disuruh untuk menenangkan Kakak mereka yang habis menangis seharian? Jiah, belum tahu aja mereka.

"Jadi, Kakak masih menangis, Nenek?" tanya Mari penasaran.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Nenek itu malah tertawa pelan. Menertawai betapa polosnya kedua cucunya itu, "Siapa bilang dia menangis?"

"Lalu? Kenapa kami harus ke kamarnya? Apa dia tertidur karena lelah menangis, begitu?" pertanyaan dari Sonia sukses membuat Nyonba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sonia dan Mari saling menatap satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka harus bersiaga jika sang Nenek mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya dan harus dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. Lagipula, apa yang lucu? Kali ini mereka menatap Nyonba lagi.

Nyonba yang terus ditatapi jadi menahan tawanya karena dia merasa lucu saja melihat ekspresi kedua cucu karena mereka memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Dia memang tertidur. Tapi bukan karena mulutnya lelah meraung-meraung di kamar," ucap Nyonba senyum-senyum mesum sambil mengambil sendok dan garpu disamping piringnya untuk segera makan.

"Terus apa?"

"Dia cuma terlalu nyaman dengan tidurnya karena pertama kali mendapatkan kehangatan dari orang lain," Nyonba masih bicara penuh misteri.

"Haaaahh?" Sonia melongo.

"Periksa saja sendiri, fufufu…" kemudian Nyonba memasukkan pasta ke mulutnya. Haha, entah kenapa suasana hatinya lagi membaik hari ini setelah dia masuk ke kamar Hancock satu jam lalu. Dan demi Dewa pasta dia bertaruh kedua cucunya pasti bakal berteriak begitu melihat fenomena alam(?) yang terjadi di kamar ketua OSIS _HAS_.

Tanpa membuang waktu dan banyak bicara, Sonia segera menarik lengan Mari yang baru saja ingin makan. Pasta yang akan masuk tadi terpaksa ditunda dulu karena Sonia sudah menyeretnya ke lantai dua.

"Oi, oi, aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Mari kesal. Padahal suasana makannya lagi enak-enaknya.

"Ke kamar Kakak," jawab Sonia singkat.

Mari cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

* * *

Krieett. Sonia membuka pintu kamar Hancock perlahan, takut membangunkan sang Kakak. Kemudian dia memberi kode tatapan pada Mari untuk masuk bersama. Mari mengerti dan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar. Dan begitu ingin memanggil Hancock atau bahasa lainnya, membangunkan…

"Eh?"

" _Are_?"

DOOOOONGGGGG!

Kedua saudara Hancock _jawdrop_ dua meter saking tidak percayanya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Yup, mereka melihat dua sosok dikenal sedang tertidur lelap di ranjang sambil berpelukan. Dan apa-apaan itu? Senyum apa itu di wajah mereka?

" _O-Onee-sama…_ " Mari tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Dia sukses mematung di dekat pintu.

Lain hal dengan Sonia. Cewek itu segera mendekati Luffy dan menarik cowok itu hingga jatuh terjerembab di lantai kamar dengan tidak elit sekali. Dan karena itu juga, Hancock terbangun entah karena tidak ada objek yang ingin dipeluk atau suara keras jatuhnya Luffy.

" _KORA, ERO OTOKO_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAKAKKU!?" teriak Sonia murka dahsyat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Luffy dengan wajah setan. Luffy yang masih berusaha mengembalikan alam sadarnya jadi bingung sendiri.

 _Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?_ Kalimat polos itu mampir di pikirannya, ck ck ck.

"Lu-Luffy!" ini sih Hancock yang _shock_ melihat Luffy digampar bolak-balik oleh Sonia, "Sonia, apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriaknya panik.

Sebelum Luffy babak belur, Hancock beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menarik Sonia menjauh dari Luffy. Sementara Sonia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kakaknya. Serius, dia sekarang sangat ingin melumat wajah Luffy, tidak peduli cowok itu rekan Hancock atau tidak.

Berani sekali dia tidur dengan saudaranya yang paling dia hormati! Huh, minta dibunuh juga cowok ini!

"Hei, Mari, bantu aku!" Hancock lama-lama tidak tahan juga menahan amarah Sonia.

Mari bukannya menjawab atau bereaksi, tapi malah melongo seperti kambing ompong melihat sebuah fenomena ajaib didepannya. Hancock cuma bisa merutuk. Bantuan terdekat tidak bisa diharapkan. Lalu dia minta tolong pada siapa? Mana Sonia masih memberontak lagi.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, LUFFY!"

"Sonia, tenangkan dirimu! Ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan!" seru Hancock.

"BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH KAKAKKU!" walah, Sonia masih betah berteriak.

"RASAKAN TINJUKU I—"

PLETAK! Sebelum tinju Sonia melayang ke pipi kiri Luffy, Hancock lebih dulu memukul kepalanya sampai cewek itu jatuh ngegubrak di lantai. Akhirnya kepalanya jadi berbuah juga (benjol maksudnya).

"TENANG DULU, BODOH!" teriak Hancock kesal. Kenapa adiknya satu ini tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu? Menyusahkan saja.

Sementara Sonia sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya, Hancock mendelik seram ke Mari. Yang didelik sukses nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Kau juga punya pikiran kotor di kepalamu, hah?" tanya Hancock sinis.

"Hah? Aku? Punya pikiran kotor?" Mari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Selang beberapa detik, dia terkekeh pelan, "Bukannya itu Kakak sendiri, eh?"

Hancock ingin membalas, tapi omongannya sudah ditimpal oleh Mari lagi, "Bisa-bisanya Kakak tidur satu ranjang dengan cowok yang baru Kakak kenal tidak sampai dua minggu,"

Senyum kemenangan ditunjukkan Mari begitu melihat wajah merona Kakaknya. Haha, godaannya berhasil. Jangan-jangan ini maksud Nyonba menyuruh mereka ke kamar. Khu khu, tidak sia-sia dia datang kemari. _Lucky charm_.

Hancock terlihat gugup. Mulut kecilnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebagai alasan tapi kalimat-kalimat itu justru tidak keluar. Adanya Sonia malah menyahut untuk menambahkan analisis mereka tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kamar ketua OSIS _HAS_ yang notabene membenci cowok karena menganggap makhluk itu tidak lebih dari sekedar makhluk mesum dan punya otak busuk, "Huh, pakai pelukan segala lagi!"

Sonia tersenyum genit saat Kakaknya menoleh cepat padanya. Dengan wajah merah tentunya.

"Dan apa-apaan itu tadi, Kak? Senyum di wajahmu saat dipelukan Luffy? Aku justru heran kenapa pakaian kalian berdua masih lengkap," sambung Mari menaikkan alisnya, genit.

Jantung Hancock berpacu cepat, dia benar-benar dalam situasi terpojok. Sial, dia ingin sembunyi, lari atau TERSERAH yang penting tidak terlihat oleh kedua adiknya. Dia menggenggam erat kepalannya. Lalu melirik sebentar ke Luffy yang masih duduk di lantai. Sementara Mari memberi 'kode' pada Sonia untuk melanjutkan 'misi' mereka.

"De-dengar, aku… Ukkhh, i-ini cuma salah paham! Ka-kami hanya—"

"Hanyaaaaa?" ulang Sonia dan Mari kompak, berniat menggoda Kakaknya lebih jauh. Ohohohoho, jarang-jarang mereka bisa menjebak Hancock, 'kan? Jadi ini harus dinikmati selama mungkin. Lupakan tujuan memanggil untuk makan malam. Ini jauh lebih seru.

Tolong, pembaca! Wajah Hancock sangat memanas! Sirami dia dengan air! "Ha-hanya… i-itu…"

"Kami hanya tidur, kok," walah, biang keladi masalah ini memotong kata-kata Hancock. Dan jangan lupakan ciri khasnya itu alias wajah _super_ polos yang siapapun pasti bakal percaya apa yang dia katakan.

Luffy bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Sonia, "Kakakmu menangis seharian. Karena itulah aku datang kemari sore tadi. Tanya saja pada Nyonba kalau tidak percaya,"

"Eh? Nyonba?" gumam Sonia bingung.

"Hn," Luffy mengangguk cepat, "Hancock menelponku, dia menyuruhku datang kemari," jawaban sangat jujur.

Mari dan Sonia membulatkan bibir mereka. Sedangkan Hancock bernapas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak kesulitan mengarang alasan lagi. Tapi ternyata itu salah besar, saudara-saudara.

"Untuk apa Kakakku menyuruhmu datang? Untuk menemaninya tidur? Hehehe," tanya Mari cengengesan.

Hancock membatu.

"Tidak, justru aku yang memintanya tidur disampingku. Memangnya kenapa?" jiah, si bodoh Luffy malah lebih memperparah masalah.

Buat apa dia harus terus terang begitu, sih? Apa dia tidak berpikir kalau dia bilang begitu akan timbul skandal atau gosip? Haahh, sepertinya otak Luffy memang tidak bekerja untuk situasi seperti ini. Pantas saja Sanji menjadi guru cintanya walaupun itu hal-hal aneh yang diajarkan.

Eh, tapi omong-omong jika teman-teman Luffy tahu soal ini bagaimana, ya? Terutama Sanji. Cowok mesum itu pasti akan berteriak-teriak layaknya orang kurang waras karena gadis tercantik se-SMA di Tokyo malah jatuh dipelukan cowok bertampang idiot kelas babu macam Luffy. Sayangnya, justru lebih parah jika saja Luffy dan Hancock tahu Sabo mengintai mereka.

Sabo? Oh ya, Sabo! Cowok itu sudah buru-buru cabut dari kediaman Boa saat Mari dan Sonia masuk ke kamar. Hahaha, misi sukses tanpa ketahuan! Berbakat juga dia jadi pencuri (Plak!).

Kembali ke topik.

Mendengar penjelasan polos Luffy, spontan Sonia berdiri dan memajukan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Hancock. Senyum genit tidak lepas dari wajahnya, " _Arere, Onee-sama_? Jadi kau langsung setuju untuk tidur bersamanya, eh?"

"Tu-tunggu, aku—"

"Hei, Kak, bagaimana rasanya? Apa sebegitu hangatnya sampai Kakak lupa kalau sekarang jam makan malam?" timpal Mari.

"Ma-Mari, Kakak bisa jelaskan—" Hancock berhasil disudutkan. Sayang sekali geng _Angels_ tidak disini, ya.

"Jangan-jangan selain tidur kalian sempat berciuman, hmm?"

"Eh?" ucapan Sonia otomatis membuat Hancock dan Luffy terpaku.

 **LUHAN'S FLASHBACK ON**

"Tidurlah," ucap Luffy pelan, "Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau bangun,"

Hancock terdiam beberapa waktu, "Lalu setelah itu kau akan meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku menjadi milik si brengsek Min—"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," sergah Luffy cepat, "Kau pasti lelah menangis, 'kan? Karena itu, tidurlah. Perasaanmu akan membaik," Hancock membiarkan Luffy mengecup dahinya. Tubuhnya yang dipeluk oleh lengan cukup kekar itu benar-benar membuatnya terbuai hingga akhirnya dia tertidur pulas dengan senyum di wajah.

 **LUHAN'S END FLASHBACK**

 _BLUSH. SSSHHHHHSSS._ Luffy dan Hancock saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu kemudian membuang muka. Terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wajah tomat mereka, mungkin? Bahkan kepala mereka sampai berasap begitu. Sayang sekali, hal itu tidak luput dari kedua saudaranya. Perubahan atmosfer ini bisa dikatakan sebuah petunjuk.

"Wuooo, jadi kalian benar-benar berciuman!? Hahaha, ternyata Kakakku sudah dewasa!" ucap Sonia tertawa keras.

"Bo-bodoh! Si-siapa yang berciuman!? Aku masih menjaga ciuman pertamaku, tahu!" Hancock mengelak.

"Lalu, bisa Kakak jelaskan arti wajah cabai kalian berdua?" tanya Mari santai menunjuk wajah Hancock dan Luffy bergantian.

"Kaliaaaaannn…." Desisan geram Luffy spontan membuat ketiga cewek itu menoleh padanya. Urat-urat kesabaran Luffy mulai putus karena rasa malu. Baiklah, inilah saatnya menggunakan jurus kejujuran agar mereka berhenti menggodanya!

"AKU MEMANG MENCIUMNYA SEBELUM TIDUR! LALU KENAPA, _KONOYAROU_!?"

Mari _jawdrop_.

Sonia melotot angker.

Hancock menutup wajahnya sambil merutuk dalam hati. Dia lupa kalau Luffy tidak bisa berbohong, ck ck ck.

Dan Luffy, kau benar-benar bodoh sekali, nak. Jurus kejujuranmu justru tidak membuat mereka berhenti menggodamu. Malah lebih parah, hadeh.

.

.

* * *

Kouza berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya. Telat, ini sudah benar-benar telat. Sebenarnya berapa jauh dari _HAS_ ke _Tokyo Galaxy_? Ah, Kouza melupakan satu fakta penting. Geng _Angels_ itu terdiri dari lima PEREMPUAN. Dan tentu saja perempuan identik dengan _make up_ , kosmetik, dandanan dan hal-hal omong kosong yang membuang waktu lainnya.

Sedangkan Zoro sudah mendengkur dari tadi. Dia yang tidur bersandar pada tiang gerbang masuk sekolah _Tokyo Galaxy_ jadi incaran maut kaki Sanji yang kesal padanya.

"Hoi, kepala lumut, bangun!" seru Sanji. Lama-lama dia bête juga dengan Zoro. Bisakah cowok ini bersikap _gentle_ saat menunggu kedatangan sekelompok siswi terkenal se-Tokyo? Heran kenapa Luffy bisa mengangkatnya menjadi wakil ketua OSIS. Singkat kata, Zoro 'kan atasannya.

Zoro menggeram sambil mengarahkan pedang kayu Kendonya pada Sanji, tapi cowok itu berhasil mengelak. Tinggal Sanji deh yang asyik menjulurkan lidah padanya.

Sementara Zoro dan Sanji berkelahi, Usopp berjongkok disamping Luffy sambil memangku dagu. Haaahhh, ini membosankan. Mungkin dia sudah nyaris berkarat karena terpaan angin dan sinar matahari pada kulit kasarnya itu. Tapi ini benar-benar lama! Sedangkan Luffy? Cowok itu tidak usah ditanya. Dia sudah sukses tidur dengan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya. Inikah sikap seorang ketua OSIS? Entahlah. Mungkin perlu diadakan survei kewarasan otak seluruh murid _Tokyo Galaxy_ **kenapa mereka mau memilih Luffy sebagai ketua mereka**.

"Hei, ayo kalian semua berdiri! Tunjukkan sikap ramah kita pada tamu!" seru Kouza.

"Tamunya mana?" pertanyaan polos Usopp.

"Sudah berdiri saja, ayo!" Kouza langsung menarik lengan Usopp dan Luffy dan menendang bokong Sanji juga Zoro agar kedua makhluk itu diam.

Akhirnya, mereka sukses berdiri layaknya barisan anak TK yang akan digiring ke kelas. Menunggu kedatangan para tamu. Tak lupa dengan senyum unjuk gigi mereka. Entah untuk siapa senyum itu.

Krik-krik, krik-krik…

1 menit : Masih bertahan.

2 menit : Masih selamat!

10 menit : Mata Usopp meredup jadi lampu 5 watt.

15 menit : Senyum Zoro menciut. Jadi kesannya bukan tersenyum, tapi persis bocah baru belajar mengucapkan huruf 'i'.

30 menit : Gigi kelima orang itu kering. Senyum setengah jam _non stop_ , saudara-saudara!

45 menit : Sanji menangis darah.

1 jam : Mati suri. Eh, maksudnya tepar, pembaca. Ehehehe.

"Kenapa tidak datang-datang, sih?" perjuangan Luffy sia-sia menunggu selama itu. Bahkan pipinya jadi kaku untuk bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Apa dosaku terlalu besar ya, sampai Dewa menghukumku begini?" gumam Sanji malah sok dramatis.

 _TIN TIN TIN!_

Bunyi klakson mobil mengagetkan _Five Princes_ yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing di gerbang sekolah. Sontak mereka langsung mengambil posisi siap menerima tamu. Yah, benar sekali. Kali ini rapat terakhir mereka akan diadakan di ruang OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_. Itu artinya Hancock dan kawan-kawan yang gantian berkunjung kesana.

Tiga mobil _limousine_ terparkir rapi di depan mereka sampai sosok Hancock dan Robin yang keluar pertama kali, diikuti Kaya, Vivi dan Nami. Seragam _HAS_ yang tentu saja mencolok itu menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid lainnya yang memang melihat mereka dari jendela-jendela kelas. Ada yang terkagum-kagum, ada yang bersikap norak nan lebay, dan ada juga yang bersikap cuek alias tidak mau tahu.

"Lama, ya?" tanya Kaya basa-basi.

"Tidak, kok. Tidak lama," ujar Usopp bête, apalagi melihat wajah Kaya tanpa dosa itu. Tambah bête saja.

"Serius?" kali ini Nami yang bertanya. Dia senang juga mendengar kelima cowok itu tidak marah karena keterlambatan mereka. Seharusnya mereka datang jam delapan pagi. Tapi ini sudah jam 9.

"Iya, kami baru menunggu satu jam, kok," jawab Luffy (tumben) kalem.

"Kalau untuk Nami-san, satu jam itu tidak lama! Bahkan aku rela menunggumu berjam-jam lamanya!" ini sih bisa ditebak omongan siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan SANJI?

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja dia sendiri berjam-jam!" celetuk Kouza benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Sanji. Cowok ini kenapa bisa berubah 180 derajat sikapnya didepan Nami, ya? Haaahhh, sudahlah.

"Hei, lebih baik kita bawa mereka ke ruang OSIS sekarang, 'kan? Buang-buang waktu saja," untung saja ada satu orang yang masih bisa berpikir waras diantara kelima cowok itu.

Kemudian, geng _Angels_ mengikuti kemana Zoro dan lainnya berjalan.

Begitu mereka memasuki sekolah, _Angels_ mendapati gedung-gedung biru berlantai empat ada di utara, barat, dan timur mereka. Singkat kata, empat gedung termasuk gedung dimana mereka berpijak membentuk persegi tapi sangat luas. Disekitarnya ada taman kecil ditambah pepohonan kecil. Di tengah bangunan-bangunan itu adalah lapangan upacara. Banyak murid cowok yang sedang bermain disana. Bener-bener sekolah terkenal. Butuh biaya berapa untuk membangun sekolah sebesar dan seluas ini?

"Ruang OSIS ada di lantai tiga gedung kelas barat. Jadi mungkin sedikit melelahkan untuk kesana," ucap Zoro terus berjalan melewati koridor-koridor sekolah.

"Heee, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau berbakat juga jadi pemandu wisata," sindir Vivi.

"Orang bodoh mana yang mau memandumu, perempuan tengik?"

"Apa katamu, _marimo_ sialan!?"

"Hei, sudahlah, hentikan. Kalian ini berisik sekali," sergah Hancock sebelum dimulainya perang dunia ketiga(?).

"Hancock," panggil Luffy pelan atau lebih tepatnya berbisik. Karena Luffy memang berjalan disamping kirinya. Biar penulis jelaskan posisi mereka saat ini.

Zoro paling depan. Dibelakangnya ada Sanji dan Kouza. Dibelakangnya lagi Usopp dan Vivi. Seterusnya Luffy, Hancock, dan Kaya. Dan paling belakang adalah Robin dan Nami. Sekian penjelasannya.

Hancock sedikit terkejut Luffy memanggilnya begitu pelan. Dengan wajah sedikit merona, Hancock balas bertanya, "Ada apa, Luffy?"

"Kamu marah soal tadi malam?" tanya Luffy lagi hati-hati. Pembaca pasti tahu apa maksud Luffy ini. Apalagi kalau bukan insiden tidur bersama itu?

Wajah Hancock makin memerah. Sial, susah payah dia melupakan kejadian itu, tapi Luffy malah mengungkitnya lagi. Masih segar dipikirannya ketika kedua saudaranya mengadu pada Nyonba di ruang makan. Nenek sial itu kemudian menggoda mereka dengan mengatakan, "Nah, pasangan pengantin baru, maaf mengganggu malam pertama kalian tapi sepertinya jika kalian tidak makan sekarang, supnya keburu dingin,"

Sialan! Siapa maksudnya pengantin baru itu, hah? Nyonba sangat tidak berperasaan membuat dirinya sangat malu didepan Luffy.

"Emm…" Hancock tidak tahu menjawab apa, "Ti-tidak. Kamu tidak bermaksud buruk, 'kan? Hanya ingin menenangkanku saja,"

"Tapi aku sudah membuat keluargamu salah paham," ternyata bocah ini masih punya rasa bersalah. Salah sendiri dia terlalu polos waktu itu!

Hancock tertawa pelan, "Fufufu, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena menyuruhmu datang. Kurasa jika kamu tidak datang, hal memalukan itu tidak akan terjadi,"

"Kalau soal itu, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal kamu menyuruhku datang,"

"Eh?"

"Aku senang datang untukmu, shi shi shi,"

 _BLUSH_.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kaya penasaran karena tidak bisa menangkap isi pembicaraan Luffy dan Hancock. Terkesan seperti berbisik-bisik. Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah mereka tumben tidak beradu mulut hari ini.

Aneh.

Hancock dan Luffy langsung gelagapan. Luffy pun segera mengatakan, "Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Kaya,"

Tanda tanya menetas(?) dari kepala Kaya.

Setelah sekitar lima menit mereka berjalan, mereka akhirnya melintasi kawasan kelas para murid kelas dua. Itu juga artinya kawasan kelas _Five Princes_ yang memang sekelas, yaitu kelas 2-B. Begitu terlihat papan nama dipintu yang bertuliskan '2-B (Aokiji)', spontan ekspresi kelima cowok kita berubah sumringah. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan karena kehadiran teman-teman mereka yang malah berkeliaran di luar kelas.

Melihat kedatangan Zoro dan yang lain, membuat mereka jadi dikerubuti.

"Yo, Zoro-san! Itu tamu sekolah kita yang di gerbang tadi, 'kan? Geng _Angels_ itu, 'kan? Dari _HAS_ itu, 'kan?" pertanyaan beruntun dari seorang cowok berkacamata.

"Tenanglah, Johnny. Kalau mereka memang tamunya, kenapa?"

"Waaah! Aku ingin berkenalan dengan mereka! Hey, para gadis cantik, namaku—" belum sempat Johnny memperkenalkan diri, tiba-tiba omongannya terhenti begitu seorang cowok cukup tampan melewati Zoro tanpa menyapa.

Yah, seorang cowok dengan rambut pirang yang digelung. Tatapan kerennya itu. Bunga mawar ditangannya itu. Tanpa berlama-lama, penulis akan memperkenalkannya dengan nama Cavendish.

Cowok itu terus berjalan melewati Sanji. Usopp pun begitu. Bahkan Luffy. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti tepat dihadapan Robin.

Robin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mau apa cowok ini?

"Haaahhhh… Nona, kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku," ucap Cavendish sok romantis sambil meraih tangan kanan Robin dan mengecup punggung tangannya singkat. Adegan nista itu spontan membuat semua orang melotot horor.

Sejujurnya Robin sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Cavendish. Tapi dia berusaha bersikap dewasa," Emm… salam kenal.. err…"

"Cavendish," ucap Cavendish _cool_. Penulis ingin muntah.

"Cavendish," ulang Robin.

"Salam kenal juga," balas Cavendish masih betah menggengam tangan Robin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Zoro sudah mengepalkan kedua tinjunya erat-erat. Dia mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk menghabisi Cavendish sialan itu. Tapi disisi lain, dia bingung. Kenapa dia kesal karena itu? Robin itu bukan siapa-siapanya, 'kan?

"Mungkin jika ada waktu, kita bisa berkencan lain waktu," lanjut Cavendish lagi menantang maut. Hah? Kenapa menantang maut? Jelas saja. _Angels_ juga melototinya karena seenaknya saja dia menggoda Robin. Robinnya sih santai saja.

"Akan kupikirkan," jawaban Robin ini sukses membuat empat persimpangan muncul di dahi Zoro.

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah rapat tercanggung yang pernah dilalui Usopp. Di kanannya Zoro sedang menebarkan aura membunuh. Dikirinya Luffy menebarkan aura-aura gugup. Jujur, Usopp ingin kabur sekarang juga. Kalau bukan karena Kaya yang menatapnya seolah mengatakan, "Sudahlah, hiraukan saja,", dia pasti sudah lari terbirit-birit dari ruang OSIS.

"Baiklah, rapat selesai. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya Nami mewakili Hancock dan Robin yang entah kenapa tidak ada _mood_ untuk bicara.

"Tidak ada," jawab Zoro ketus.

"Hah? Tidak ada? Jadi dari tadi aku menjelaskan sampai lebar mulutku bertambah satu cm, kau tidak ada pertanyaan?" tanya Nami lagi sangar.

"Memang tidak ada! Memangnya kenapa?" balas Zoro.

"Kau kenapa, Zoro? Kau jadi aneh sejak rapat dimulai," celetuk Sanji tumben perhatian pada temannya satu itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, pirang mesum!"

"Hei, aku mengkhawatirkanmu tapi malah itu balasanmu!"

Nami memutar bola mata bosan, "Luffy, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh!" Luffy nyaris terjengkang dari duduknya. Itu berhasil membuat Nami mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan Luffy? "Mu-mungkin, kita harus bertemu lagi sehari sebelum festival untuk memeriksa semua perlengkapan,"

"Baiklah, itu bisa diatur. Kalau begitu, kami pulang du—"

GRAKK! Zoro bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

BLAM! Pintu ditutup dengan kasar. Otomatis semua orang di ruangan itu jadi saling menatap satu sama lain.

Zoro kenapa?

.

.

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Langit berubah menjadi merah. Saat itulah, Kuina berhenti menebas balok kayu dengan pedangnya. Hasil tebasan yang sangat cantik, terpotong rapi, dan tentu saja tidak ada goresan di pedangnya. Kemudian Kuina berjalan ke meja kecil dimana Zoro sedang melihatnya dari tadi.

Yah, dibawah pohon Sakura di arena latihan _dojo_ keluarganya memang menjadi tempat biasa bagi mereka berdua untuk mengobrol. Kursi dan meja kayu itu tampak kuno, tapi cukup kuat untuk menahan berat badan Zoro yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Mungkin meja dan kursi itu jadi berkesan karena kayu yang membuatnya sendiri adalah hasil tebasan langsung dari Zoro dan Kuina.

Kuina menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang, tetapi matanya melirik Zoro yang memasang raut wajah kesal. Sebenarnya dia juga heran kenapa cowok itu tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dan mengajaknya ke arena latihan. Setelah meletakkan cangkir teh tersebut, Kuina langsung ke intinya.

"Jadi, ada apa sampai wajahmu mengerikan begitu?"

Zoro menggeram, "Huh, kau tidak tahu?"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya, bodoh," jawab Kuina jelas benar.

Melihat Zoro masih duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam kedua kakinya, Kuina tahu Zoro sudah masuk mode menyebalkan. Kalau begini, sepertinya acara mengobrol mereka akan butuh waktu lama.

"Kau tahu, sebelum aku menyusulmu kemari, Sanji menelponku. Dia meminta tolong padaku untuk menginterogasimu tentang **apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu** ," Kuina menekankan lima kata terakhir.

"Hah? Kenapa si alis pelintir brengsek itu menelponmu?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah? Teman-teman Robin yang tempo hari ke _dojo_ itu datang ke sekolah kita, 'kan? Mau apa mereka?" Kuina mengalihkan pertanyaan Zoro dan ini dia topiknya. Menurut keterangan Sanji ditelepon tadi, Zoro jadi aneh setelah selesai rapat. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan _Angels_.

"Rapat," jawab Zoro ketus.

"Ya, aku tahu mereka datang untuk rapat festival yang akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi. Tapi apa yang terjadi di rapat itu sampai kau begini, hah? Apa mereka meminta hal aneh-aneh?" sejujurnya, Kuina ingin menebas Zoro dengan pedang kayunya karena heran melihat sikap sang teman masa kecil. Dia yang mengajak untuk mengobrol, tapi justru dia sendiri yang sulit untuk diajak mengobrol! Dasar sial!

"Mereka tidak meminta apapun yang aneh menurutku," jawaban ketus Zoro lainnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?" tanya Kuina lagi, gemas.

Zoro membisu.

Kuina menghela napas pasrah.

Ck, sepertinya dia harus menebak apa yang telah mengganggu pikiran Zoro di sekolah. Tapi APA? Cowok satu ini cuek dalam soal apapun. Baik dalam hal pelajaran ataupun tugas-tugas sekolah, bahkan CEWEK. Makanya kedatangan Robin waktu itu yang berhasil menarik emosi Zoro menjadi perhatian Kuina.

Tunggu dulu.

Robin. Nico Robin, ya?

"Apa karena Robin?"

TEK! Mendengar nama itu disebut serasa waktu disekitar Zoro berhenti. Zoro langsung mendelik pada Kuina sementara cewek itu terkekeh.

"Hehehe, benar, ya?" ucap Kuina lagi.

"Cih!" Zoro mendecih sambil membuang muka.

Selama empat detik Kuina mengamati ekspresi Zoro, kemudian dia tertawa keras, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"APA YANG LUCU!?" seru Zoro kesal kenapa Kuina malah menertawainya.

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu itu, ahahahahaha!" balas Kuina menunjuk wajah Zoro yang terlihat sangat lucu dimatanya.

Ekspresi kesalnya itu. Wah, benar-benar langka. Dia rela membayar mahal untuk melihatnya. Tapi, kalau memang karena Robin…

Apa yang dilakukan cewek itu sampai Zoro kesal padanya?

"Oi, oi, kalau benar karena dia, kenapa kau harus kesal begini? Kupikir kau tidak akan peduli padanya," Kuina kembali bingung setelah berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. Yah, begitu-begitu Zoro kalau marah seperti cewek labil. Bahasa lainnya, mengambek.

Zoro ingin segera mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi kembali lagi ingatan sial itu ke kepalanya. Robin, si cewek sial itu! Bisa-bisanya dia masih tersenyum dan tertawa pada cowok-cowok satu sekolahnya yang menggodanya! Bahkan sampai memikirkan untuk menerima ajakan kencan mereka! Sukses hal itu membuat kepala Zoro mendidih.

Kuina agak heran melihat perubahan atmosfer Zoro jadi seram, "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Robin!" seru Zoro.

"Hah?" gawat, teman masa kecilnya memang mulai tidak waras. Diapakan dia sama Robin sampai jadi begini?

"Cewek sial itu! Berani-beraninya dia!"

"Err…Dia berani apa?"

"Teman sekolahku menggodanya dan dia masih bisa tersenyum manis padanya! Bahkan dia mencium punggung tangannya saja dia tidak marah! Cewek macam apa dia? Seharusnya dia marah, bukannya bersikap seperti itu! Lalu, apa-apaan itu jawaban 'Akan kupikirkan' pada ajakan kencan Cavendish? Cavendish juga sama! Kenapa dia harus menggoda Robin? Bukannya masih banyak cewek cantik di sekolah kita yang bisa dia goda? Tapi kenapa harus Robin!?" sebuah keajaiban bagi Zoro si cuek bisa menyerocos heboh begini layaknya cewek yang sedang ada masalah karena datang bulan. Bahkan emosinya sampai meluap begitu. Jarang sekali dia begini.

Kuina mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Kemudian senyum kecilnya pun muncul, "Singkatnya… kau cemburu?"

"…"

"…"

"Eh?"

Cemburu? Cemburu katanya? Kata itu bahkan tidak melintas sedikitpun di pikirannya. Tapi kenapa Kuina mengatakan—

"Kau cemburu, 'kan, Zoro?" katanya lagi masih tersenyum genit.

"Ce-cemburu?" ulang Zoro terkejut. Kuina mengangguk, "A-aku?" tanya Zoro lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Baiklah, harus diakui ini membuat Kuina tertarik, "Kau suka padanya, ya?"

Secara perlahan mulut Zoro ternganga lebar seperti kuda nil dengan wajahnya yang memanas. Peluh menetes dari dahinya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Yang benar saja! Ini pasti cuma salah paham! Benar, 'kan?

Dia tidak mungkin suka pada cewek menyebalkan itu, 'kan?

"Dilihat dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau tidak ingin mengakuinya," ucap Kuina sambil melipat tangan.

Zoro mendelik, "Tentu saja, 'kan? Yang benar saja aku suka pada cewek itu!"

"Oh, ya? Setelah aku melihatmu sukses merona sekarang?" goda Kuina. Zoro jadi gelagapan, sulit mengatakan alasan lagi, "Hahaha, kalau begitu akan kubuktikan padamu!"

Bukti? Apa maksud Kuina ini?

"Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan saat perkataanku ini benar, maka kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku. Bagaimana?" ohohoho! Sebuah tantangan! Kuina tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia tahu Zoro tidak akan mengelak dari tantangan dihadapannya. Sikap yang sangat lelaki.

Zoro tersenyum sinis, "Baik, siapa takut!"

"Hohohoho, kau akan menyesal telah berurusan denganku, nak Zoro!"

"Cih, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. TAPI," ucap Zoro lagi, "Jika perkataanmu terbukti salah, maka kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku,"

"Setuju!" Kuina tanpa basa-basi lagi mengulurkan salam tantangan alias tangan kanannya pada Zoro. Kemudian Zoro membalas jabatan tangannya dengan ekspresi remeh.

Ceh, dia tahu dia benar. Dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta, apalagi jatuh cinta pada cewek bernama Robin itu. Ini pasti hanya perasaan takut dimana jika 'rekan'mu terlalu sibuk dengan laki-laki lain sementara tugas ditinggalkan. Iya, pasti karena itu. Tidak lebih. Zoro sangat yakin. Sangat yakin untuk membuktikan bahwa Kuina itu SALAH BESAR.

Nico Robin!

Aku, Roronoa Zoro dengan ini menyatakan bahwa…

…

..

Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu! Tidak akan pernah!

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_ : Ck ck ck, Zoro bersikap keras kepala banget disini, ya. Tinggal akui saja dia suka pada Robin, masalah langsung selesai. Yah, beginilah pria dan ketidak pekaan mereka. Nah, sekarang kirimkan kesan dan saran anda untuk _chapter_ tujuh ini. Kalau bisa yang lebih detail. Yah, kalau bisa. Karena jika ada kesalahan, saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya. _Fanfic_ ini tidak akan terus berlanjut kalau bukan karena saran dan kritik dari pembaca semua. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di _chapter_ 8!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	8. Kuina's Plan

_**Author Note**_ : Seminggu setelah rilis _chapter_ 7, inilah _chapter_ 8 kita! Berikut adalah balasan _review_ saudara-saudara.

.

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Well, pembaca Akrisna, di _chapter_ ini adegan romancenya terpaksa dikatakan nyaris tidak ada. Disini lebih fokus dengan rencana nista Kuina untuk membuktikan pada Zoro kalau DIA suka pada ROBIN. Tapi saya harap _chapter_ ini bisa menjadi prolog pemanis rencana Kuina yang akan dilaksanakan di _chapter_ 9\. Terima kasih sudah _review_.

 **Vira D Ace**

Hehehe, sekali-kali rambut lumut itu harus diberi tahu seperti apa rasanya cemburu. Biar dia tidak cuek melulu soal cewek. Dan bicara masalah cewek, Sonia dan Mari juga sama. Masa' cuma lihat Kakaknya dipeluk saat tidur dengan cowok lain langsung berpikir aneh-aneh? Didengar dulu alasannya, kek. Dan ada yang spesial lagi di _chapter_ ini.

 _Chapter_ 8 adalah saatnya kedua Kakak Luffy sedikit ambil bagian dalam rencana Kuina.

 _Thanks for your review_ (Josephine La Rose99 tidak punya akun _wattpad_ , hiks hiks. Tapi kalau _Facebook_ ada, sih. Cari aja nama Josephine Maylani La Rose, hehe).

 **Gilank**

Mudah-mudahan seluruh _chapter_ sampai tamat akan selalu mantap dibaca. Terima kasih atas _review_ nya.

Benar juga. Kalau Hancock diledekin terus, bisa-bisa kepalanya meledak karena malu, hahaha! Tidak sabar menunggu festival? Tenang saja, itu akan segera di rilis dalam beberapa _chapter_ lagi. Yah, mungkin 2-3 _chapter_ lagi kali, ya. Nantikan saja. Dan pastinya karena itu festival daerah, pastinya tokoh-tokoh banyak muncul seperti Marco dan Law yang akan membantu soal Shichicukai. Lalu soal taruhan itu, memang gawat juga kalau Robin tahu. Tolong dirahasiakan, ya (Terima kasih _review_ nya).

 **Ryo**

Seneng banget Ryo mengatakan kalau _chapter_ 7 itu asyik banget. Mudah-mudahan _chapter_ 8 juga. Saya jujur banget, susah menuang ide di bagian kedelapan ini. Terima kasih _review_ nya.

 **Ilogic**

Memang tidak salah kalau soal julukan itu. Makanya Kuina harus kerja keras untuk membuat otak Zoro tidak lumutan lagi. _Thanks for the review_.

 **Aizen**

Yo'i, sama-sama. Di bagian kedelapan ini, dua foto spektakuler Ace dan Sabo bakal beraksi. Silakan dibaca ( _Review_ nya terima kasih banget, ya).

 **MUN**

TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKK! Benar-benar mimpi buruk jika saya buat _fanfic_ ini _rate M_. Saya ini masih polos, belum mengerti yang begituan (Heleh, sok!). Hehehe, maklum. Begini-begini saya tidak mengenal cinta. Saya saja belum pernah JATUH CINTA bahkan belum pernah PACARAN! Gyahahaha, makanya bisa dikatakan pikiran saya ini bebas dari cinta. Tapi herannya kenapa bisa bikin cerita _romance_ , ya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Omong-omong saya tidak bohong, lho. Hehehe.

Tentu saja Zoro itu tipe cowok bangsat yang cuek banget soal cewek. Kalau cemburu, bilang saja! Pakai malu-malu segala menyatakan langsung. Tenang saja, kita akan buat cowok itu bertekuk lutut pada rencana Kuina.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Saya akan tetap usahakan LuHan akan selalu _so sweet_.

 **Chii-chan**

Hahaha, Cavendish itu emang cocok jadi tikus penganggu hubungan ZoRobin. Dan pastinya dia bakal ditampilkan untuk menguji perasaan kedua belah pihak. Ditunggu saja, ya. Terima kasih juga telah memuji hasil karya satu ini. Dan ini dia lanjutannya!

.

Untuk pembaca yang sudah punya akun, saya sudah balas lewat _PM_. Nah, mari kita langsung baca saja bagian kedelapan ini. Semoga suka, ya. Oh, bener juga. Saya lupa bilang dari awal kalau tinggi badan _Five Princes_ itu lebih tinggi dari _Angels_. Walaupun pada anime justru tinggi badan beberapa anggota _Angels_ lebih tinggi dari _Five Princes_ , tapi di _fanfic_ ini tidak. Anggap saja begitu.

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Eight : Kuina's Plan**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **KUINA'S PLAN**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SABOOOOOOO! SABOOOO, OIIII! ADA ORANG DI RUMAH!?" suara teriakan seseorang dari luar kediaman keluarga Monkey berhasil membuat Garp gagal memasukkan keripik kentang kesukaannya ke dalam mulut untuk dilewati kerongkongan, kemudian dicerna dilambung, numpang lewat di usus halus, usus besar dan berakhir di anus.

Nah, mari kita tutup pelajaran biologinya. Mari pembaca tebak saja siapa orang yang berteriak-teriak nista itu.

"Brengsek. Siapa yang berteriak itu? Apa dia tidak tahu ada bel tamu di gerbang?" rutuk Garp kesal. Diam-diam dia harus mengakui bahwa masih ada orang di dunia ini yang merasa hidup di zaman batu. Masa' bentuk bel tamu tidak tahu? Tinggal tekan dan pemilik rumah keluar.

Matanya kini beralih pada Dragon, berniat menyuruh pria itu untuk membukakan gerbang. Tapi pria itu malah sok sibuk dengan laptopnya. Maklum, namanya juga kepala sekolah. Sibuk, sibuk dan sibuk. Garp menyerah kalah. Kemudian dia memanggil salah satu bawahan Dragon.

"Hei, bawa tamu itu masuk. Sepertinya dia ada urusan dengan cucuku,"

"Siap, Garp-sama," bawahan itu patuh melaksanakan titah sang majikan.

Sementara itu di gerbang masuk kediaman Monkey, berdirilah Kuina yang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ditangannya terdapat selebaran atau brosur iklan atau semacamnya. Berkali-kali dia melihat selebaran itu sambil pasang ekspresi tidak sabar. Sepertinya dia ingin sekali menunjukkan itu pada salah satu cucu Garp.

Tetapi rasa frustasinya hilang saat bawahan Dragon keluar dari rumah besar itu. Tinggi besar dan tegap, berpakaian serba hitam, berkacamata hitam, dan membawa senjata api laras panjang. _What the-?_

Oi, oi, oi! Kuina itu hanya tamu! Memangnya dia teroris sampai pria itu harus membawa senjata? _Hell, man_! Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, Kuina bergetar seperti kena gempa mendadak dari semenanjung Jepang. Dalam kepalanya, dia berpikir lebay bahwa dia akan mati hari ini. Padahal masih banyak dosa yang belum ditebusnya. Apakah dia akan dikirim ke neraka?

Begitu pria itu membuka gerbang, dia bertanya, "Siapa kamu?"

Kuina mengerjap-kerjapkan mata, "Eh? Wiper-san?" oalah, ternyata si agen rambut gaul, Wiper.

Wiper adalah salah satu bawahan terpecaya Dragon. Biasanya pria ini sering diperintahkan untuk mengawasi Luffy jika pada acara-acara tertentu. Bisa dibilang Wiper adalah pengawal pribadi bocah tampang idiot itu. Tidak heran Kuina bisa mengenalnya. Karena terkadang Wiper terlihat bersama Luffy di pertandingan kendo tingkat daerah. Walaupun waktu itu Luffy hanya menemani Zoro yang ikut serta di pertandingan itu bersama Kuina.

Intinya? Selain Kuina mengakui Wiper adalah agen yang hebat, dia orang yang cukup merepotkan dan bisa membuatnya risih karena keagresifannya dalam mengawasi. Wajar saja Luffy kesal pada agen bawahan Ayahnya ini.

"Wiper-san, anda tidak kenal aku?" tanya Kuina bingung. Apa Wiper punya penyakit pikun atau amnesia?

Wiper terdiam sejenak, matanya melihat Kuina dari bawah ke atas, "Oohh… kamu teman Zoro, 'kan? Anak pemilik dojo kendo nomor satu di kota Tokyo ini?"

"Hehehe, tidak nomor satu juga, sih. Tapi terima kasih, Wiper-san," Kuina cengengesan malu-malu. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya dan melipat kedua kakinya seperti orang kebelet buang air kecil, ck ck ck. Maklum, tidak kuat dipuji. Ternyata Kuina bisa autis dan nista juga.

Daripada Wiper keburu muntah karena jijik melihat reaksi Kuina, mending dia langsung terus terang saja, "Tadi kamu berteriak memanggil Sabo-sama. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Oh, aku ingin menunjukkan brosur iklan ini," jawab Kuina jujur sambil memberikan brosur ditangannya pada Wiper. Wiper pun membaca judul iklan di brosur tersebut dengan mata super tajamnya.

 _ **DICARI TIGA PELAYAN PRIA DAN WANITA!**_

 _ **BERPRILAKU SOPAN, JUJUR, DAN RAMAH TERHADAP PENGUNJUNG**_

 _ **BEKERJA SELAMA SEHARI PENUH PADA TANGGAL XX-XX-XXXX DENGAN GAJI FANTASTIS.**_

 _ **HUBUNGI SEGERA MANAJER CAFÉ ICE CREAM "CANATARIA".**_

 _ **ALAMAT JALAN NOBUNAGA 2 BLOK 4 KOTA TOKYO.**_

"Café es krim? Siapa yang ingin cari pekerjaan?" tanya Wiper.

"Hohoho, Wiper-san, aku membawakan brosur itu bukan dengan tujuan seperti itu. Tapi tujuan yang jauh lebih menarik,"

Wiper mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia berpikir sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini? Jelas-jelas ini iklan pekerjaan, yah berarti tujuannya mencari pekerjaan. Memangnya ada tujuan lain selain itu? Haaahh, inilah terkadang membuatnya heran. Kenapa tuan mudanya bisa berteman dengan cewek gendeng ini?

"Ini demi menyatukan seseorang dengan seseorang," balas Kuina menyengir genit.

Akhirnya agen terpercaya Dragon menyadari bahwa ini adalah urusan omong kosong nan konyol anak muda. Huh, anak muda zaman sekarang lebih fokus masalah percintaan, bukannya pendidikan ataupun karir. Mau jadi apa generasi bangsa Jepang nantinya?

Sebelum kuliah panjang dimulai di kepala Wiper, pria itu segera menarik lengan Kuina menuju ruang keamanan yang letaknya tepat disamping selusur pagar kiri. Entah mau diapain Kuina, tapi cewek itu punya firasat buruk. Sial, tahu begini dia tidak akan kemari sendirian. Setidaknya ajak Zoro, kek.

Eit, eit, eit! Tunggu dulu! Itu justru malah lebih buruk! Dia 'kan kesini untuk membuktikan pada cowok tidak peka itu bahwa dia baru saja jatuh ke got. Eh, salah, maksudnya jatuh cinta! Jatuh cinta pada cewek terjenius di _HAS_ yang dikenalnya genap dua minggu. Dan saat perkataannya terbukti benar, dia akan membuat seorang Zoro menyesali kata-katanya. Mampus kau, Zoro! Dalam beberapa hari kedepan, nona Kuina ini akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut pada Robin!

Tapi, mengingat pertaruhan mereka kemarin, rasanya penasaran apa yang bakal diminta Kuina. Apakah itu hal nista? Entahlah, hanya penulis cerita ini yang tahu, buahahaha!

Kembali ke topik.

Gedung biru kecil setinggi kira-kira lima meter berdiri megah di hadapan Kuina. Jujur saja, menurutnya gedung ini tidak pantas disebut ruang keamanan. Ini malah lebih pantas disebut rumah mewah. Kenapa Kuina tahu? Jelas saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia ke rumah Sabo. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia datang sendiri. Biasanya dia kesini bersama Zoro yang notabene teman Luffy, jadinya tidak perlu melewati sesi interogasi melelahkan para agen-agen menyeramkan. Bisa dikatakan, Kuina tahu dia akan digeledah, diinterogasi atau semacamnya. Sial, padahal dia cukup sering bertandang kemari. Memangnya harus pakai acara geledah segala?

Kuina pun dibawa ke ruangan sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Terlihat jelas dua kata 'Ruang Penggeledahan' terpampang di pintu itu. Haaah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Ini demimu, Zoro! DEMI DIRIMU!

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Krauk krauk krauk krauk_ … suara Ace mengunyah keripik terdengar jelas di kamarnya. Sambil menonton drama polisi Jepang kesukaannya, dia sesekali melirik Sabo yang sibuk dengan ponsel. Seperti mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Ace jadi curiga, ada apa gerangan? Soalnya pagi ini, Sabo tiba-tiba main masuk saja ke kamarnya tanpa permisi. Dan yang membuatnya makin terkejut adalah saat adiknya yang hanya berbeda umur satu tahun itu berkata, "Ace, ini saatnya kita manfaatkan foto spektakuler kita!"

Ace tahu pasti apa maksudnya 'foto spektakuler kita'. Apalagi kalau bukan foto nista Luffy dan Hancock berpelukan serta foto Luffy mencium dahi Hancock di tempat tidur. Kedua foto nista itu memang bisa dianggap spektakuler karena akan menimbulkan dampak besar (atau mungkin buruk?) pada kedua belah pihak. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang digunakan? Padahal Ace berencana memanfaatkannya saat festival. Biar mereka bisa malu di depan publik begitu. Dan kenapa Sabo sekarang terlihat sibuk?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ace.

"Luffy berada di rumah Usopp, 'kan? Aku sedang menyuruhnya pulang," jawab Sabo santai.

"Hah? Bukannya dia kesana untuk urusan tugas? Dua hari lagi festival dimulai. Sudah, jangan ganggu dia dulu," ternyata Ace mencoba menjadi Kakak yang baik. Yah, untuk diawal. Tapi saat foto nista itu beraksi, dia akan menjadi Kakak yang bejat. Jiah, itu sih sama saja!

"Halah, kalau cuma rapat menghitung pengeluaran, itu juga bisa dilakukan Usopp dan Kouza. Dia tak perlu repot-repot menghitung juga,"

"Usopp dan Kouza? Lalu Zoro sama Sanji?" Ace heran kenapa dua makhluk itu tidak disinggung.

"Hehehe, karena itulah aku menyuruh Kuina kemari. Tapi aku heran sampai sekarang dia belum datang,"

"Kuina?" makin bingung lagi kenapa nama cewek itu disebut.

"Yah, awalnya aku ingin membuat rencana ini untuk Luffy dan Hancock. Tapi tadi malam Kuina menelponku. Ternyata terjadi insiden yang hampir mirip pada Zoro. Makanya kupikir sekalian saja," Sabo senyum-senyum iblis. Otak setannya mulai bekerja, nih.

"Oi, maksudmu-?" Ace tampaknya mulai mengerti maksud Sabo.

Sabo langsung menoleh padanya dan menaikkan alisnya dengan genit. Ace membulatkan mulutnya. Oalah, ternyata itu, eh? Wah, kalau begitu tidak ada ruginya juga jika harus ramai-ramai.

"Apa maksudmu aku belum datang, hah?" tiba-tiba Kuina menyeletuk dari pintu kamar Ace yang terbuka. Spontan kedua cowok itu lompat kambing saking kagetnya melihat kehadiran cewek itu. Tidak tahu mereka kalau Kuina lelah melewati penggeledahan panjang.

Sabo melototi Kuina yang masih bersandar di pintu sambil melipat tangan. Cih, gaya sok keren dari anak pemilik dojo ini benar-benar membuatnya muak. Untung saja cewek itu teman sekelasnya. Kalau tidak, Sabo sudah menyerangnya(?).

Emmm, tolong jangan berpikir aneh dulu. 'Menyerang' disini maksudnya menendang, memukul, atau semacamnya. Bukan yang- ohohoho, semoga saja kalian tidak berpikir begitu. Kembali ke cerita.

"Bisakah saat masuk ke kamar cowok, kau mengucapkan salam atau apa, begitu? Kalau aku sedang ganti pakaian, bagaimana?" ketus Sabo.

" _Well_ , jika memang itu terjadi maka aku akan mencapmu sebagai cowok mesum yang mencoba tampil terbuka didepan cewek," balas Kuina menunjuk wajah Sabo, kemudian dia beralih pada Ace, "Yo, Ace-san! Lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana libur kuliahmu?"

"Yah, liburanku kuhabiskan bekerja sambilan. Tapi sekarang aku sedang cuti, karena itulah aku disini," jawab Ace sopan.

Mari penulis jelaskan apa yang membuat pembaca bingung.

Luffy = Kelas 2 SMA (sedang sibuk mengatur festival kota sehingga dia mendapat jadwal libur khusus dari sekolah bersama teman-teman dari Lima Pangeran – Keberadaan = di rumah Usopp).

Sabo = Kelas 3 SMA (satu sekolah dengan Luffy. Tapi karena akan menghadapi ujian semester yang ternyata dipercepat, dia libur tenang selama seminggu. Yah, setidaknya bisa menikmati festival kota. Jika Sabo cepat pulang dari sekolah mengingat dirinya kelas 3, biasanya dia mampir ke tempat kerja sambilan Ace – Sekelas dengan Kuina).

Ace = Mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo tahun pertama (Universitas kebetulan memberikan libur selama seminggu untuk mengikuti festival kota. Walaupun ini festival SMA, tapi karena mengingat ini bertaraf daerah, tidak ada salahnya mahasiswa ikut. Terkadang jika tidak sedang dalam jadwal kuliah, Ace akan kerja sambilan. Sudah tahu 'kan dimana tempat kerja sambilannya?).

Sekilas info tentang hubungan persaudaraan mereka sudah jelas. Kita lihat lagi bagaimana selanjutnya di kamar Ace ini.

"Jadi, kau ingin menyatukan Zoro dengan 'seseorang'?" tanya Ace ke intinya sambil meragakan gerakan tanda kutip segala.

Kuina menyengir, "Hehe, tepat sekali!"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Nico Robin,"

"EKH!?" Ace nyaris kena serangan jantung. Sabonya sih biasa saja. Dia 'kan sudah diberi tahu sebelumnya.

Kuina kemudian duduk bersila di depan kedua Monkey itu. Dengan tenang dia menunjukkan brosur iklan terkutuk yang menjadi penentu taruhannya dengan Zoro.

"Begini, aku akan menjelaskan rencanaku. Panggil Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Hancock, Nami dan Robin kemari sekarang ke tempat ini. Minta mereka bekerja di café es krim ini besok. Ada sedikit kejutan yang menanti mereka disana," jelas Kuina serius sekali. Mungkin dia merasa sedang dalam misi kali, ya?

"Kenapa harus café es krim? Dan kenapa iklan ini hanya memperkerjakan hanya untuk sehari saja?" tanya Ace.

"Kenapa harus café es krim? Karena lokasi ini paling strategis untuk mendatangkan 'mereka'. Dan kenapa hanya dipekerjakan sehari? Karena café ini sedang ada _event_ besar-besaran alias dipublikasikannya menu baru sehingga butuh lebih banyak pelayan,"

"Mereka? Siapa maksudmu?" Sabo bingung kode dari Kuina ini. Tumben cewek ini bicara pakai kata-kata sandi segala.

Sayangnya jawaban cewek itu cuma senyuman setan. Sepertinya penulis merasakan firasat buruk, nih.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Oi, Luffy. Kenapa Kakakmu memanggil kita bertiga ke rumahmu?" tanya Zoro bingung. Dia sekarang sedang berada di mobil pribadi Luffy dalam keadaan _going to the Monkey's house_. Dia tidak ingat kapan dia punya urusan dengan Sabo. Dan bisa-bisanya dia dipanggil kesana sampai harus merelakan kedua sahabatnya yang lain menghitung pengeluaran berdua. Ini bukan setia kawan namanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Sabo cuma bilang dia ada pekerjaan untukku," jawab Luffy enteng.

"Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan kita soal festival saja belum selesai, kenapa harus ditambah dengan pekerjaan lain lagi?" kali ini Sanji yang bingung. Karena? Yah, karena dia juga ikut dipanggil! Apa lagi coba?

"Tidak tahu. Tapi aku heran juga karena aku diminta Sabo untuk menyuruh Hancock, Robin dan Nami datang ke rumahku,"

Jawaban Luffy barusan berefek berat. Sanji dengan mata lope-lopenya, dan Zoro dengan mata mendeliknya.

"APA KATAMU!?" teriak mereka kompak.

"Hm?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kenapa perempuan sial itu harus datang juga, hah!?" tebak siapa.

"Gyaaaa, kalau Nami-swan juga datang, ke ujung dunia sekalipun aku juga akan ikut!" tebak (lagi) siapa.

"Mana kutahu! Aku cuma diminta. Lagipula apa salahnya?" heleh-heleh, bocah polos satu ini sepertinya belum sadar, saudara-saudara.

Sementara Sanji menggelendot manja di kursi belakang (yaiks!), Zoro berkutat dengan pikirannya. Dia merasakan ada yang janggal. Terlintas kembali ingatannya tentang pertaruhan semalam. Dan disaat itu juga, seluruh tubuhnya mendadak diserang angin dingin.

" _ **Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan saat perkataanku ini benar, maka kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku. Bagaimana?"**_

Sial, sial, sial. Kata-kata Kuina kembali terngiang. Zoro yakin hal aneh ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kuina (ding dong, tepat sekali!). Dia tahu Kuina tipe yang cepat bertindak. Mungkin saja dia bersengkongkol dengan kedua saudara Luffy mengingat mereka terkadang juga punya rencana kotor (tumben nih bocah satu pikirannya tersambung).

"Apa Sabo ada menyinggung Kuina?" tanya Zoro hati-hati. Dalam hatinya dia berharap semoga hari ini bukan hari mimpi buruk.

Luffy menaikkan alisnya, lalu tatapan terfokus pada jalan, "Tidak, tidak ada,"

"Ya sudah, Luffy! Cepat tancap gas! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Nami-swan!" ini sih teriakan cinta Sanji si koki cinta.

"Kau sudah gila, koki sialan? Kalau kita berkendara lebih cepat dari ini, kita akan tabrakan!" seru Zoro.

"Apa katamu, _marimo_ sialan!? Asalkan jika diriku bertabrakan dengan hati Nami-swan, berapa kalipun aku rela ditabrak!"

"Kau kira hati manusia bisa melayang-layang di jalan, hah? Apa kau tidak lihat dengan mata sialmu tidak ada hati Nami disini!?"

"Eh, walaupun tubuhnya tidak ada disini, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa hati Nami-swan sedang beriringan bersamaku! Tidak sepertimu yang suka menghina Robin-chan!"

"Jangan sebut orang terkutuk itu!"

"Justru bagiku kau jauh lebih terkutuk darinya, brengsek!"

Luffy cuma pasang senyum kecut mendengar adu mulut kedua temannya sambil membatin, **"Aahh… berisik,"**

.

* * *

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat situasi dengan ketiga cewek yang dipanggil.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Kediaman Boa**

"Mau kemana, Kak?" Sonia yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah, bingung melihat Hancock berpakaian rapi. Padahal Kakaknya sedang libur karena mengurus festival.

"Ke rumah Luffy," jawab Hancock singkat dan meraih sepatu putihnya di rak sepatu.

"Ketemuan untuk kencan?" ledek Sonia sukses membuat wajah Hancock memerah.

"Bo-bodoh! Si-siapa yang kencan?"

"Jadi, ingin bertemu Mertua dan Kakak ipar?" ledek Sonia lagi. Hahaha, ternyata dia masih belum puas meledek dari insiden 'tidur bersama' waktu itu.

"Cih, berisik! Kamu disini saja jaga rumah! Kakak pergi dulu!" Hancock buru-buru pergi sebelum wajahnya meledak karena terlalu memanas.

.

 **Kediaman Nami**

"Ingin kencan dengan Sanji, ya?" Nami nyaris tersedak saking kagetnya mendengar kata-kata dari Ibunya. Maklum, Ibunya tentu penasaran melihat Nami berpakaian rapi dan bersiap akan pergi di pintu depan.

Apa katanya tadi? Kencan? BUAT APA DIA MEMBUANG WAKTUNYA HANYA UNTUK MENERIMA KENCAN DARI COWOK PIRANG MESUM SIALAN ITU!?

"Siapa yang kencan? Lagian jika dia mengajakku kencan, pasti tidak akan kuterima!" elak Nami. Ibunya cuma tertawa.

"Hahaha! Tidak usah disembunyikan. Ini pertama kali Ibu melihatmu bisa terpancing emosinya karena laki-laki. Lagipula menurutku dia laki-laki yang baik. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kamu sedikit terbuka padanya,"

Nami menghela napas, "Ibu, Ibu hanya tidak tahu seperti apa Sanji-kun itu,"

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan 'kun'?"

 _BLUSH._

"AKU BERANGKAAAATTTT!" seru Nami lari terbirit-birit sebelum Ibunya menginterogasi lebih lama lagi.

.

 **Kediaman Nico**

"Kamu mau ke rumah orang disegani itu?" Ibu Robin melongo mendengar penuturan anaknya yang baru saja akan berangkat. Pakaian rapi lengkap dengan dasinya itu membuat Ibunya makin yakin. Mana mungkin Robin memakai pakaian jelek kesana, 'kan?

Robin tersenyum kecil, "Iya, anak Dragon-san, Luffy yang memintaku. Katanya Kakaknya ingin membicarakan sesuatu,"

"Hanya kamu saja?"

"Tidak. Aku, Nami, Hancock, Luffy dan kedua temannya, Zoro dan Sanji,"

"Zoro?" Ibunya mengernyit heran, "Bukankah itu nama cowok yang pernah mengantarmu pulang larut waktu itu?" Robin mengangguk. Benar juga, saat itu Zoro memang bertemu dengan Ibunya saat mengantarnya pulang. Masih ingat 'kan soal ide bodoh Usopp di _chapter_ 2?

"Pacarmu?" satu kata tapi berhasil membuat Robin membatu ditempat.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Dia cukup manis menurut Ibu," lanjutnya lagi.

Robin seketika menoleh pada Ibunya dengan wajah merona tipis. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum malu-malu, "Dia bukan pacarku, Bu. Yah, setidaknya masih belum jadi pacar,"

Ibu Robin sempat terkejut. Lalu dia terkekeh pelan melihat sikap anaknya ternyata sudah menginjak masa dewasa. Dia cuma bisa tersenyum melihat punggung anaknya yang buru-buru pergi lewat pintu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kaya terus memandang kearah luar jendela kamarnya. Tapi ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan kebingungan, melainkan ekspresi penasaran dengan melipat(?) bibirnya dan terus bergumam "Hmmmm…". Tidak disadarinya tatapan Vivi yang tiduran di ranjangnya. Memang, mereka sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Tidak ada rapat hari ini dan tidak ada kegiatan yang mau dilakukan. Untuk itulah Vivi datang ke rumah Kaya setidaknya untuk melepas rasa bosan. Tapi adanya dia makin bosan karena cewek itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Lagipula, apa yang dari tadi Kaya pikirkan?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Vivi.

"Hmmmm…" Kaya masih bergumam tidak jelas.

Vivi menghela napas pasrah, "Oi, Kaya!" teriaknya hingga Kaya berhenti bergumam dan menoleh, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ceh, aku bukan sepertimu yang tidak memiliki otak detektif," jawab Kaya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau 'kan tahu sendiri kalau Hancock dan lainnya ke rumah Luffy hari ini," lanjut Kaya lagi. Sekedar informasi, mereka tahu dari Hancock yang menelpon Vivi langsung setelah Hancock sampai di tujuan.

"Terus?" Vivi tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa mereka saja? Kita tidak,"

"Halah, lagipula ada urusan apa kita harus kesana juga? Tidak ada, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi aneh saja. Aku merasakan firasat buruk,"

"Palingan misi cinta," balasan singkat dari Vivi ini spontan membuat Kaya melotot angker.

Vivi sedikit berjengit karena lebaynya reaksi sang sobat, "Memangnya kenapa? Kurasa tak ada alasan lain selain itu,"

"Kenapa harus misi cinta?" tanya Kaya dengan nada malas. Yang benar saja mereka dipanggil karena alasan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

"Bodoh, kau masih tidak mengerti?" beginilah jika memiliki teman yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan cinta, "Hancock, Robin, dan Nami. Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji. Mereka berenam 'kan punya sedikit 'kode-kode' begitu. Itu saja kau tidak tahu, dasar payah,"

"Jadi maksudmu ini perjodohan begitu?" jujur saja, Kaya nyaris terkena serangan asma.

"Mana kutahu. Tapi yang pasti terjadi sesuatu yang menarik di rumah Luffy," jawab Vivi tersenyum kecil.

Kaya pasrah, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Vivi. Sesuatu yang menarik, hah? Kalau bicara soal 'menarik', ada lagi yang lebih menarik. Mungkin pembaca sudah menyadarinya.

Apalagi kalau bukan jadwal festival? Festival sebenarnya akan dilaksanakan sekitar satu bulan satu minggu lagi ( _ **note**_ **: baca chapter 2** ). Tapi malah akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi. Intinya jadwal dipercepat. Ada yang tanya kenapa? Kalau begitu mari kita kembali ke sekitar satu minggu lalu saat _Angels_ dan _Five Princes_ menginap di rumah Luffy setelah perang geng dengan Shichibukai.

 **FLASHBACK**

Ponsel Hancock berdering nyaring sampai-sampai aksi berpelukannya dengan Luffy tertunda sampai disitu. Padahal dia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan pelukan Luffy, tapi tidak jadi ketika melihat nama 'Sengoku-san' tertera di layar ponsel. Oi, oi, oi, dia memanggil? Tumben. Ada apa, nih? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu kalau mereka baru saja selamat dari perang geng?

Tanpa banyak bacot, Hancock segera mengangkat telepon, "Halo, Sengoku-san, ada apa?"

" _ADA APA APANYA, HAH!? BISA-BISANYA KALIAN TERLIBAT PERKELAHIAN DENGAN SHICHIBUKAI! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, JELASKAN PADAKU SEKARANG!"_ baru panggilan diterima, malah teriakan nista yang menyakitkan telinga yang diterima Hancock.

Dan tentu saja teriakan _super_ dahsyat itu juga didengar Luffy. Cowok itu menyengir tidak jelas karena dia merasa gagal menutupi perkelahian itu dari dua kepsek terkait alias Ayahnya sendiri dan kali ini Sengoku. Tamat sudah.

Hancock disisi lain bingung harus menjelaskan apa. Jika dia salah bicara, bagaimana? "Ma-maaf, Sengoku-san. Sa-saya punya sedikit masalah dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi siapa sangka mereka akan menyerang kami,"

" _Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu cari masalah dengan mereka, Hancock? Kamu itu ketua OSIS Human Academy School! Ketua itu harus berpikir jenih! Yang kamu hadapi itu Shichibukai, bukan geng motor biasa! Bagaimana jika polisi sampai tahu? Bisa jatuh nama sekolah kita, kamu tahu itu!?"_ buset, Pak tua satu ini malah berceramah panjang lebar. Buat sakit telinga saja.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Sengoku-san," ternyata Hancock bisa juga merasa bersalah.

Terdengar suara dengusan Sengoku dari seberang, _"Sudahlah. Yang penting kalian baik-baik saja,"_

"Omong-omong, Sengoku-san tahu dari mana kalau kami tadi—"

" _Dragon. Dia yang memberi tahuku semuanya,"_

Cih, seharusnya Hancock sudah bisa menebaknya dari awal. Siapa lagi yang tahu soal ini selain mereka, Shichibukai, Garp dan DRAGON.

" _Shichibukai adalah tipe geng motor pendendam. Karena perkelahian itu terganggu ketika Ace dan Sabo datang, mereka pasti akan membalas kalian di hari festival,"_ lanjutnya lagi dengan nada serius, _"Untuk memastikan jalannya festival baik-baik saja, aku dan Dragon sudah memutuskan untuk mempercepat jadwal festival. Baru saja aku menawarkan ini pada pusat dan mereka setuju. Segera selesaikan semua urusan secepatnya. Festival akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi,"_

Hancock melongo. Hah? Seminggu lagi? Semua urusan festival sehebat itu harus diselesaikan dalam SEMINGGU? APA SENGOKU SUDAH GILA!?

"Tu-tunggu, Sengoku-san! Dalam seminggu itu terlalu—"

" _Tidak ada protes, Boa Hancock. Katakan ini nanti pada Luffy lalu segera adakan rapat akhir atau semacamnya untuk membahas perlengkapan festival. Kamu mengerti?"_ kalau Sengoku sudah menyebut nama lengkapnya, itu artinya percuma saja Hancock protes. Haaahh, ini benar-benar menjadi hari sial.

Hancock menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah, Sengoku-san. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin,"

Sambungan terputus.

Begitu Luffy menatap Luffy seolah berkata –Kita dalam masalah besar-, Luffy cuma menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Yah, sepertinya mereka memang dalam masalah besar.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Sangat seenaknya, 'kan? Sengoku sialan itu! Setidaknya dia harus berpikir dengan akal sehat! Dia pikir semudah itu mengurus perlengkapan festival dalam waktu singkat? Kalau bukan kepsek, Kaya ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tapi, sudahlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagipula semua urusan sudah selesai. Hebat juga Hancock dapat melaksanakan titah sang kepsek. Memang tidak salah dia jadi ketua OSIS. Satu jempol untuknya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Beri tepuk tangan kepada saudari Vivi yang sangat jenius dalam hal tebak-tebakan. Karena alasan itulah Sabo mengumpulkan mereka berenam di kamarnya. Ketiga cewek itu akhirnya datang juga setelah ketiga cowok tiba duluan. Dengan posisi layaknya konferensi meja bundar, mereka duduk melingkar di lantai kamar Sabo bersama Ace tentunya. Lalu Kuina? Tentu saja cewek itu tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menunjukkan keberadaannya disana. Dia langsung sembunyi di ruang ganti pakaian pribadi Sabo sambil menguping pembicaraan.

Biar saya jelaskan posisi tokoh-tokoh kita ini. Ingat, posisinya melingkar.

Sabo-Ace-Zoro-Sanji-Robin-Nami-Hancock-Luffy. Itu artinya Luffy tepat disamping Sabo. Nah, sekarang mari kita dengarkan seperti apa akal busuk ketiga senior mereka untuk misi bodoh ini setelah Sabo berdeham-deham sebentar.

"Begini, langsung ke intinya saja bahwa aku ingin kalian berenam bekerja disini," ucap Sabo merasa tidak berdosa menganggap mereka babu sambil menunjukkan brosur iklan dari Kuina.

Hancock mendelik. Jadi dia dipanggil kemari hanya untuk INI!? Sialan! Tahu begitu dia enakan tidur di rumah!

"Pelayan es krim?" tanya Sanji tidak percaya dia akan diperkerjakan. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak ambil pusing. Dia juga biasa membantu usaha restoran Pamannya, Zeff sebagai asisten koki.

"Jadi maksudmu kami diperkerjakan?" Zoro udah _bad mood_ aja.

"Apa? Kita diperjakakan?" tanya Luffy dengan polosnya yang langsung didepak Zoro dan Sanji.

"Tapi kenapa cuma sehari?" kali ini Nami juga bingung. Ya iyalah, biasanya yang namanya iklan mencari pekerja itu diperkerjakan untuk bertahun-tahun. Ini tumben malah sehari.

"Café ini ada acara besar-besaran besok. Jadi karena pekerjanya kurang, makanya mereka sedang mencari lagi hanya khusus dihari itu saja," penjelasan dari Sabo berhasil membuat mereka berenam membulatkan bibir.

"Berapa gajinya?" bisa ditebak kalau ini pertanyaan dari Nami lagi. Cewek mata duitan ini tidak akan tertipu jika cuma ditulis 'Gaji fantastis'. Fantastis di iklan belum tentu fantastis bagi Nami.

"Dari jam 9 pagi hingga 8 malam, gajinya adalah 12000 yen," sahut Ace.

"12000 yen? Waow, itu ukuran gaji yang lumayan tinggi untuk bekerja dalam sehari," kata Robin akhirnya tergiur juga. Lumayan menambah penghasilan.

Sayangnya, ada seseorang yang mencium sebuah keanehan. Sebut saja Hancock. Cewek itu mencium akal busuk Sabo karena KENAPA HANYA MEREKA BERENAM SAJA? Maksudnya, kenapa harus dia, Nami dan Robin? Kenapa tidak Kaya atau Vivi saja? Atau Kouza dan Usopp yang menggantikan posisi dua dari ketiga cowok itu?

"Sabo-san, kau tidak punya maksud lain, 'kan?" tanya Hancock wanti-wanti.

Pertanyaan Hancock barusan menyebabkan Sabo mendengar bunyi imajiner 'Zlebb' tepat di jantungnya. Sementara Ace sudah berkeringat dingin. Dalam hatinya dia terus berdo'a semoga rencana satu ini tidak gagal. Padahal susah payah Kuina yang notabene memiliki otak minim bisa menetaskan(?) ide jitu, tapi malah berujung gatot.

Sabo langsung tertawa hambar dan berkata gugup, "Te-tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa, kok. Percayalah. Aku cuma berpikir bahwa tidak ada salahnya anak kelas 2 SMA seperti kalian mengalami seperti apa rasanya kerja _part time_ ,"

Ace makin merinding ketika melihat Hancock memicingkan mata kearah mereka berdua. Dan sebelum timbul pertanyaan lagi, Ace berpikir keras. Karena sepertinya Hancock ini akan—

"Aku menolak," tuh 'kan? Dia menolaknya. Aduuuuhhh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Zoro.

"Aku tidak tertarik bekerja seperti ini," jawab Hancock malas.

Di dalam ruang ganti, Kuina merutuki kedodolan Sabo dan Ace yang tidak ahli dalam mengambil hati para junior untuk bekerja di café itu. Kalau tahu begini, dia akan suruh orang lain saja. Tapi ternyata harapan itu masih ada ketika dia mendengar Ace berkata seperti ini, "Kau yakin tidak mau, Hancock? Kujamin kau pasti akan menyesal karena menolak,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Hancock mencium bau-bau ancaman mendatang.

"Kalau Hancock tidak ikut, aku juga tidak ikut," celetuk Luffy yang dari tadi diam. Celetukannya barusan makin membuat Kuina ingin segera keluar dan menaboki Luffy.

"Oi, kenapa kau juga malah tidak ikut, Luffy?" yuhuu, Kuina makin girang saat Sanji kesal ketuanya malah ikutan mengundurkan diri. Ayo, Sanji! Bujuk dia!

"Habisnya aku juga belum pernah bekerja seperti ini. Kalau aku buat masalah disana, bagaimana? Pasti _Tou-chan_ marah, 'kan?" alasan yang logis, sih. Luffy 'kan pembuat onar nomor satu.

"Tidak akan. Lagian kau disana hanya melayani alias mengantar pesanan doang, tidak lebih. Sudah ikut saja," bujuk Ace.

"Tapi—"

"Brengsek! Apa boleh buat…" benar kata Sabo. Inilah saatnya mengeluarkan kartu _truf_ mereka. Kartu _masterpiece_ mereka yang akan membuat perubahan besar(?). Ace mengeluarkan foto dari kantung celananya dan menyuruh Sabo memperlihatkannya pada Luffy, "Sabo, suruh dia lihat ini!"

Mata Sabo terbelalak tapi kemudian senyum iblisnya muncul. Dengan terkekeh setan, dia mengambil foto itu dari tangan Ace lalu merangkul pundak Luffy, "Nah, sekarang mari kita bertransaksi…" alis Luffy cuma bertaut, dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Sabo.

"Aku sarankan kau dan Hancock untuk ikut bekerja bersama empat teman kalian ini di café es krim itu untuk besok. Karena jika tidak, maka akan kupastikan nyawamu tidak akan selamat ketika foto ini kusebarkan seisi sekolah," ucap Sabo santai kemudian menunjukkan foto nista mereka yang susah payah didapat.

DOOOONGGGGG!

Luffy _jawdrop_ tiga meter, matanya melotot horor dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Benar, matanya tidak salah lihat! Apa-apaan foto ini!?

FOTOKU DAN HANCOCK YANG SEDANG BERPELUKAN!? DARIMANA MEREKA DAPATKAN INI!? Yah, begitulah teriakan dalam hatinya.

"Fo-foto ini pasti hasil _edit_ an! Aku yakin!" teriak Luffy panik. Hal itu sukses membuat orang-orang di kamar itu selain Ace memiringkan kepalanya. Kuina sendiri juga bingung. Memangnya foto apa? Haha, belum tahu saja dia!

Sabo berdecak, "Ck ck ck, _edit_ an, katamu? Baiklah, kalau dirimu tidak percaya. Mungkin foto satu lagi akan menguatkan keyakinanmu untuk tidak menolak," Sabo segera memberi kode pada Ace untuk memberikannya satu foto nista yang dia dapat saat memata-matai Luffy di rumah Hancock.

Setelah Ace memberikannya, Sabo kembali lagi menunjukkan foto itu dan sukses membuat wajah Luffy memerah.

FOTOKU SAAT MENCIUM DAHI HANCOCK!? BAGAIMANA BISA!?

"Hahaha! Bagaimana, Luffy? Kau mau menolak?" Ace mulai memancing. Heheh, tidak sia-sia hasil kerja keras mereka selama ini. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa menjinakkan Luffy, 'kan? Jadi ini seperti sebuah keajaiban.

Luffy sebenarnya tahu pasti bahwa kedua foto itu bukan hasil rekayasa, karena dia sendiri yang mengalaminya. Dia hanya heran darimana kedua Kakaknya bisa dapatkan dua foto nista ini. Tapi Luffy mengerti. Jika foto ini disebarkan, maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Dan akhirnya, dengan terpaksa dia—

"Ba-baiklah, aku ikut," menyetujuinya. HOREEEEEEE! BERHASIL, BERHASIL, BERHASIL, _YEAH_ *ala _Dora the explorer_ *!

Sedangkan Hancock yang duduk disamping Luffy jadi heran mendengar keputusan Luffy tiba-tiba berubah karena dua foto misteri itu, "Luffy, kenapa kamu jadi ikut? Bukannya tadi—"

"Ha-Hancock!" Luffy segera memotong omongan Hancock dengan memegang kedua bahunya. Dia menatap wajah Hancock dan bicara sedikit panik, "Dengarkan aku. Lebih baik kita turuti saja permintaan mereka,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini, Nona," sahut Sabo langsung memajangkan foto nista sialan itu tepat di depan wajah Hancock.

Bagaimana reaksi Hancock? Sudah bisa ditebak.

JLEGERRRR! _Backsound_ petir menggelegar terdengar jelas sebagai suara imajiner. Dia menutup mulutnya yang melongo, bola mata nyaris keluar dari tempatnya, dan tentu saja wajahnya yang memanas.

" **Fotoku saat dicium Luffy? Ta-tapi bagaimana mereka bi-bisa…"** batin Hancock tidak percaya saking _shock_ nya.

Melihat reaksi Hancock sesuai dugaan, Sabo tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, "Nah, sekarang kalian mau ikut bekerja atau tidak?" tanya Sabo sambil tersenyum setan.

Diluar dugaan Robin, Zoro, Sanji dan Nami juga Kuina, inilah jawaban mereka.

"Oh, tentu saja mau! Asal kau tahu saja, aku paling suka kerja _part time_!" ucap Luffy.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi cuma berpura-pura menolak saja. Tapi jika gajinya segitu, aku pasti mau. Ya, 'kan, Luffy?" ucap Hancock sedikit gugup. Malah dia menoleh pada Luffy sambil terus berusaha mati-matian menghilangkan wajah tomatnya.

"I-iya, benar sekali, Hancock!" balas Luffy.

Robin jadi heran melihat perubahan tingkah laku kedua orang itu. Karena itulah dia bertanya pada Sabo, "Sabo-san, itu foto apa?"

DEGG! Jantung Hancock dan Luffy berpacu kencang. Gawat, gawat, gawat! Jika mereka sampai tahu, habislah sudah!

"Ohohoho! Ini bukan foto apa-apa, Robin. Bukan foto penting," balas Sabo segera memberikan kedua foto itu pada Ace yang langsung disegel kembali kedalam kantung.

" **Bukan foto apa-apa, tapi kenapa wajah Luffy dan Hancock merona, hah?"** batin Robin tidak langsung percaya dengan alasan Sabo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan bahwa kalian akan bekerja disana besok. Nah, persiapkan diri kalian. Bekerjalah dengan baik," celetuk Ace mencoba bijak walaupun ada niat terselubung dibaliknya.

Sementara itu, Kuina bisa bernapas lega sebentar karena tahap pertama rencananya sukses besar. Dia tinggal menunggu orang suruhannya bergerak besok. Dengan begini, dia akan menang taruhan dari Zoro. Semua jawabannya akan diketahui besok di café es krim Canataria.

Lihatlah, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji. Dalam hal apapun, baik merencanakan rencana seperti ini ataupun proses yang akan terjadi di café nantinya, cewek lebih ahli daripada cowok.

Bukankah itu memang benar?

 _GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!_

Dan Kuina adalah salah satu dari ' _Girls_ ' yang akan membenarkan istilah itu. Lihat saja nanti di café, gyahahahaha!

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author note**_ : BUAHAHAHAHA! Rencana jitu Kuina bakal segera dilaksanakan! Dan itu semua akan diungkap di _chapter_ 9\. Sekarang kirimkan kesan, pesan, saran atau ide anda di kotak _review_. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	9. Battlefield Is Ready!

_**Author Note**_ : Mengapaaaaa~? Mengapa diriku lama _update_? Gyaaa! Biar saya jelaskan. Ada tiga hal yang menyebabkan itu. Satu, _writer's block_. Dua, tidak ada kuota internet. Tiga, kesalahan dari pihak _fanfiction_. Saya sampai berhari-hari gagal _update_ karena selalu muncul kalimat ' _Fanfiction error type 2_ '. Entah apa maksudnya. Maaf, lambat, saudara-saudara. Karena itulah, di _chapter_ 9 ini adalah _chapter_ terpanjang yang saya buat, nyaris 7000 _words_! Itu semua untuk meredamkan kekesalan anda dan kebutekan anda karena terlalu lama menunggu. Nah, inilah balasan dari _review_ semuanya!

.

 **Gilank**

Terima kasih, terima kasih. Dukunganmu akan selalu membuatku semangat menamatkan kisah seru kita ini. _Review_ balik!

Ohohoho, sebenarnya saya juga bingung mengkategorikan Kuina itu baik atau jahat. Dan masalah festival, tahan sebentar lagi, ya. Dalam beberapa _chapter_ kedepan akan segera rilis. Lalu inilah saatnya melihat Zoro bodoh itu melayani pelanggan. Semoga tidak nista.

 _Review_ kembali.

 **Yadi**

Oh, tidak apa-apa. Saya juga gagal _update_ cepat karena berada pada kawasan yang menyebalkan. Kalau gak salah, kamu penggemar ZoRobin, 'kan? Gyahahaha, _chapter_ inilah yang kamu tunggu-tunggu! Semoga suka!

 **Nico Meisya**

Salam kenal, Nico Meisya.

Aduuuuuuuh, dibilang _fanfic_ terfavorit dirimu sepanjang dirimu membaca _fanfic one piece_ bener-bener bikin saya melayang ke langit ketujuh! Terima kasih atas pujiannya tentang cara penulisan dan ceritanya. Berhubung kamu sama dengan _guest_ **Yadi** , _pairing_ ZoRobin di _chapter_ ini menurut saya cukup manis untuk dibaca.

Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ kembali.

 **Vira D Ace**

Kalau ada foto spektakuler itu pastinya mereka bisa ditaklukan, buehehehe! Omong-omong, Shichibukai tentu saja bakal ikut serta dalam hal merusuh di festival nanti. Biar lebih seru begitu, heheh.

Oh ya, cerita kamu sudah saya terima. Saya akan _publish_ cerita kamu yang berjudul **Frustation** itu. Semoga disukai oleh penggemar _One Piece_ lainnya.

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Sayang sekali, pembacaku. Saya paling tidak tahu menjawab apa kalau ditanya soal tanggal _update_. Kemarin seminggu sekali, lalu dua minggu sekali, sekarang nyaris tiga minggu. Yah, pokoknya lihat saja terus di _just ini fanfiction_ apakah _fanfic_ ini sudah _update_ atau belum.

 _Review_ untuk _chapter_ ini ditunggu, ya.

 **Ryo**

YOSHAAAA! SEMANGAT SAMPAI AKHIR! _Review_ lagi!

 **Aizen**

Semoga saja semakin chapter bertambah, semakin seru ceritanya. Ini kelanjutannya, pembacaku. Semoga suka. _Review_ nya jangan lupa.

 **MUN**

Hehehe, saya humoris menjawab _review_ anda kemarin. Jelas dong saya anak baik-baik. Tapi saya akui, kalau masalah buat cerita _romance_ , saya semakin meningkat. Mungkin karena dikelilingi teman-teman yang tergila-gila dengan _love zone_ kali, ya? Hehehe!

Terima kasih atas _review_ nya. _Review_ lagi #balas peluk.

 **Ilogic**

Kalau soal misi percintaan, saya berani menjamin bahwa mereka lebih licik dari kompeni Belanda atau Jepang sekalipun, hahaha! Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ lagi.

.

Bagi pembaca yang berakun, saya sudah balas lewat _PM_. Nah, sekarang lebih baik anda _scroll down_ saja dan segera baca. Semoga suka, ya. Kalau ada kesalahan, langsung katakan saja. Selamat membaca!

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Nine : Battlefield is ready!**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER NINE**

 **BATTLEFIELD IS READY!**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Teropong,"

"Ceklis,"

"Peta skema,"

"Ceklis,"

"Alat pemancar,"

"Ceklis lagi,"

"Penyadap suara,"

"Juga ceklis,"

"Kamera _CCTV_ berkualitas tinggi,"

"Sangat ceklis!"

" _Walkie talkie_?"

" _On it_!"

"Kalian sedang apa?" Ace _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Sabo dan Kuina berada diambang batas perikenormalan. Oh ayolah, mereka hanya datang ke sebuah café es krim untuk memantau rencana Kuina. Cukup membawa diri saja, 'kan? Untuk apa harus membawa ditambah memasang peralatan merepotkan seperti teropong, peta, pemancar, bahkan sampai _CCTV_ segala!? Memangnya mau perang? Tinggal membawa senjata milik agen-agen Ayahnya, maka lengkap sudah misi mereka ini sebagai kelompok teroris.

Tahu begini, Ace tidak akan mau bergabung dengan misi _absurd_ mereka berdua yang sekarang membuat seisi café membludak akibat barang-barang tidak penting Kuina dan Sabo. Kalau Ayahnya sampai tahu. Dia pasti akan dihabisi saat ini juga. Huh, memang merepotkan memiliki keluarga abnormal begini. Sudah kram bokongnya duduk dikursi ruang pengawasan café Canataria. Dilihatnya lagi keadaan _CCTV_ yang sudah mereka pasang atas izin dari manajer.

Benar-benar membosankan. Dirinya harus berkarat diruang penuh alat-alat ini demi mengawasi pasukan pelayan baru lewat kamera. Ace merasa mungkin dia bisa keluar dari jurusan Universitasnya dan mendaftar jadi mata-mata Jepang. _Well_ , berpengalaman,' kan?

Biarkan Ace merutuk, tapi kedua tokoh utama misi kita mengacuhkan Ace. Kuina lebih memilih menyebutkan barang-barang sementara Sabo menandainya di kertas. Saking banyaknya barang yang dipakai, Kuina berhenti mengabsen barang karena sudah semuanya disebut.

"Hmmm… Sepertinya sudah semuanya. Bagaimana, Sabo? Apa ada yang kurang?" tanya Kuina bingung ingin menyebutkan apalagi.

"Err… tunggu sebentar," Sabo bergumam sambil mengecek _list_ , "Oke, sudah semuanya. Kita bisa mulai,"

"Yosshhh!" Kuina segera mengangkat tasnya yang _oh so_ besarnya. Astaga, apa saja isi didalam tas nistanya itu? Ini mau memantau café atau mau berkemping? Nah, itu juga yang mampir dikepala Ace. Yah, beginilah nasibmu jika terdampar diantara orang-orang tidak waras. Dengan santai, Kuina dan Sabo melenggang siap keluar dari ruangan.

Lalu Ace? Hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan merutuk dalam hati. Ace, penulis cuma memberimu penderitaan dalam sehari ini saja. Bertahanlah.

"Oi, Kuina. Orang-orang suruhanmu sudah kau panggil kemari?" tanya Ace sambil menekan beberapa tuas kecil di meja kendali. Langsung saja tampilan layar besar didepannya yang dari hitam buram menjadi tampilan beberapa bagian café yang siap dipantau.

"Oh, sudah pasti! Mereka sudah siap sedia untuk segera bertempur hari ini!" jawabnya antusias.

Ace _sweatdrop_ sambil membatin, **"Memang dirimu kata ini PERANG!?"**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pakaian ala _butler_ melekat ditubuh Zoro, Sanji, dan Luffy yang sekarang duduk manis didalam mobil pribadi Luffy. Oh, jangan berpikir si idiot Luffy yang menyetir. Lebih tepatnya akibat sikap _over protective_ sang Ayah, manusia yang dari tadi mengendalikan kemudi adalah salah satu agen terpercaya Dragon. Sebut saja Smoker. Pria perokok berat itu sukses membuat ketiga cowok itu batuk-batuk dahsyat berkat asap nista dari rokoknya itu.

"Smoker _-san_ , bisakah kau jangan merokok didalam mobil?" pinta Luffy dengan mata memerah saking terlalu banyak asap yang menari-nari dimatanya.

"Tuan muda, anda tahu betul saya tidak mungkin mengabulkan permintaan Tuan yang satu ini," jawab Smoker formal dan sopan sekali.

"Hoi, dia itu Tuan muda yang harus kau layani. Seharusnya kau patuhi dia," celetuk Zoro kesal.

Smoker tanpa melirik Zoro langsung membalas, "Aku bekerja pada Ayahnya, bukan dia. Perintah Dragon _-sama_ adalah mengantar Tuan muda dan kalian. Dia tidak ada mengatakan aku tidak boleh merokok di mobil,"

Kalah telak. Percuma berdebat panjang dengan agen keras kepala satu ini. Cih, masih lebih baik Wiper daripada dia. Apalagi mata setan tidak bersahabatnya itu. Ingin sekali Zoro mencolok mata sialan itu dengan pedang kayunya.

"Omong-omong, Smoker _-san_ …" celetuk Sanji yang terus diam memperhatikan perdebatan kedua sahabatnya dengan si agen sial, "Kenapa tadi Ace _-san_ dan Sabo _-san_ tidak mengantar keberangkatan kami? Mereka tidak ada di rumah atau apa?"

Ck ck ck, ternyata para pangeran kita belum tahu, saudara-saudara. Mereka belum tahu bahwa ketiga detektif kurang kerjaan kita sudah _stand by_ di café dimana rencana Kuina akan dilaksanakan. Wajar saja mereka tidak tahu. Soalnya pagi-pagi sekali _aka_ jam 6 (whuttzz!?), Kuina datang dengan segerobak peralatan, menggeret kedua bersaudara Monkey dari sarangnya, dan terbang lalu mendarat di TKP. Sementara Luffy dan kawan-kawan masih berada didunia mimpi.

Sementara ditanyai begitu, Smoker terdiam. Sebenarnya dia tahu alasan kenapa Ace dan Sabo tidak bisa mengantar mereka. Tapi dia merasa tidak ada artinya dia memberitahu anak-anak ini. Dan terlebih lagi, dia tidak percaya bisa terlibat dalam misi kekanakan begini. Misi penyatuan cinta, eh? Huh, memang dasar anak muda zaman sekarang, hanya bisa serius tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Tuan Ace pergi bersama Tuan Sabo ke tempat kerja sambilan sejak pagi," jawab Smoker berbohong.

Luffy menyipitkan kedua matanya. Dia merasakan ada yang aneh dan lantas menatap Smoker curiga, "Bukannya Ace sedang cuti kerja sambilan untuk beberapa hari kedepan?"

TING! Bunyi _alarm_ terdengar dikepala Smoker. Sepertinya alasannya barusan justru menimbulkan aura-aura penasaran dari ketiga bocah didalam mobil. Dalam hati, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Benar juga, dia lupa! Ace juga pernah mengatakan itu padanya, "Hmm… entahlah. Kata Tuan Ace ada panggilan mendadak dari pemilik tempat dia bekerja," Smoker kali ini mengarang alasan bebas layaknya pelajaran mengarang bahasa Jepang.

Dewi keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Untung saja Luffy itu termasuk idiot dari kedua saudaranya yang lain. Dia percaya saja dengan alasan omong kosong Smoker. Astaga, apa dia tidak bisa mencium keanehan disini? Apa sedikitpun tidak terlintas dikepalanya kenapa Kakaknya meminta dia bekerja di café milik Rayleigh?

Eh, tunggu dulu. Rayleigh?

* * *

.

.

* * *

"RAYLEIGH _-SAN_!?" teriakan nista para pekerja paksa terdengar di ruang manajer café Canataria. Ketiga pelayan wanita kita _shock_ berat begitu mengetahui manajer tempat mereka ditelantarkan(?) adalah salah satu guru senior _Tokyo Galaxy_. Hancock dan Nami masih menganga ria, sedangkan Robin menunjuk Rayleigh tidak percaya. Orang yang ditunjuk cuma tertawa karena dia sudah menebak bagaimana reaksi ketiga cewek ini.

"Hahaha, jadi Ace belum memberi tahu kalian kalau aku pemilik tempat ini?" tanya Rayleigh mengusap-usap dagunya sambil memerhatikan mereka. Pakaian _butler_ ternyata cocok juga. Kalau begini, pendapatan café bisa meningkat tajam dengan adanya ketiga malaikat ini, 'kan?

Hancock, Nami, dan Robin menggeleng. Mereka memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Rayleigh manggut-manggut mengerti. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Ace benar. Diam-diam dia memuji Monkey bersaudara itu bisa membuat rencana konyol begini. Mendatangkan ketiga pangeran dan ketiga putri untuk bekerja melayani pelanggan sekaligus perjodohan. Ck ck ck, Rayleigh bingung harus merutuki dirinya yang entah kenapa bisa SETUJU ikut campur, atau tertawa karena polosnya anak-anak didepannya itu.

Sebentar dia melirik jam dinding di kirinya. Sudah waktunya untuk bekerja tapi ketiga budak cowok itu masih belum datang. Yah, tapi sudahlah. Lagipula apa sulitnya jadi pelayan dalam sehari? "Kalian boleh bekerja sekarang. Tapi ingat, bekerja berpasangan. Nami dengan Sanji, Robin dengan Zoro dan Hancock dengan Luffy. Utamakan pelanggan dari apapun. Apalagi hari ini adalah _event_ besar-besaran. Aku tidak ingin kalian gagal menyenangkan hati semua pelangganku, paham?"

"Baik," jawab mereka kompak dan membungkuk hormat.

"Kalau begitu, kalian keluarlah…" lanjut Rayleigh lagi. Saat mereka bertiga berbalik, ternyata Rayleigh masih belum selesai bicara, "Kecuali kamu, Hancock,"

"?" Hancock menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Seperti dia, Nami dan Robin juga bingung. Tapi begitu menoleh pada Rayleigh yang balas menatap serius, terpaksa mereka lebih dulu keluar daripada ketua mereka.

Blam! Pintu ruangan resmi tertutup. Hanya meninggalkan dua manusia yang saling berhadapan. Hancock sedikit melirik ke arah pintu. Setelah yakin bahwa hanya tinggal mereka berdua, dia segera bertanya, "Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Rayleigh _-san_?"

"Luffy _-kun_ ,"

"!" wajah Hancock spontan memerah saat nama itu keluar dari mulut Rayleigh.

Rayleigh tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Hancock, "Kamu kenal dia?"

"Ya-yah… begitulah…" jawab Hancock pelan, tidak berani menatap Rayleigh, "Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Kamu pacaran dengannya?"

"… Eh?"

Tu-tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu sebentar! Apa kata Rayleigh tadi? Pacaran? Maksudnya dengan Luffy, begitu? Dia? Seorang ratu kecantikan dari _Human Academy School_ harus bersanding dengan ketua OSIS idiot dari sekolah rival? _No, no, no, no_! _NOOO_! Membayangkan itu saja, Hancock yakin semua orang pasti akan menertawakannya karena 'Bisa-bisanya cewek secantik Hancock _-sama_ berpacaran dengan cowok yang punya senyum keledai sarap'.

Tapi anehnya, seluruh tubuhnya memanas seperti dia baru saja selamat sampai tujuan dari gurun Gobi. Rayleigh bisa melihat jelas keluar asap dari telinga Hancock. Senyumnya makin melebar. Memang tidak sia-sia dia ikut dalam rencana ini. Khu khu khu, percintaan anak muda tidak pernah membosankan.

"Heeeee… jadi benar, ya? Selamat, Hancock! Akhirnya kamu punya pacar juga!" goda Rayleigh sambil mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

"Pa-pacar?! Di-dia bukan pacarku! Ma-mana mungkin diriku yang secantik ini tergila-gila pada si bodoh itu!" Hancock membalas gagap dan cukup panik. _Well_ , kelabakan istilahnya.

Tidak akan pernah seumur hidupnya dia mengakui bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta. Seorang Boa Hancock yang digilai sejuta lelaki selalu mengklaim bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat semua orang jatuh cinta padanya. Terlalu percaya diri, katakan saja begitu. Tapi pembaca pasti tahu kalau untuk Luffy harus diberi pengecualian, 'kan?

Keras kepala adalah sifat paling utama Hancock. Rayleigh tahu itu. Tapi dia tidak menyangka dia akan sekeras kepala ini. Kalau begini, terpaksa dia harus mengucapkan kalimat jitu yang akan membantu Sabo dan Ace dalam rencananya, "Eh, begitu ya? Padahal kemarin Luffy _-kun_ mengatakan padaku kalau dia menyukaimu,"

"…"

"…"

"…Hah?" waktu di dunia Hancock berhenti sesaat.

Mari kita kembali menganalisis apa yang terjadi disini.

Rayleigh mengatakan Luffy apa tadi? Suka? Ini maksudnya suka pada Hancock? Benar juga, mana mungkin dengan penulis cerita ini(Plak!). Tapi kapan Luffy bilang begitu? Perasaan di _chapter_ kemarin tidak ada. Ck, baiklah penulis mulai menyebalkan. Kembali ke cerita.

Luffy menyukaiku? Kalimat itu terus mengulang dipikiran Hancock. Membayangkan wajah idiot Luffy yang tersenyum padanya mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu' sukses membuat dirinya panas dingin. He-hey, tunggu dulu! I-ini bukan cinta, 'kan? Ya, 'kan?

"Aku cuma bercanda, hahahaha!"

GLODAK! Hancock jatuh dengan posisi sangat tidak elit. Dasar bodoh. Bisa-bisanya dia percaya apa kata Pak tua didepannya itu. Mana mungkin si bodoh Luffy mengerti soal cinta. Kalau disuruh memilih antara cewek atau makanan, cowok itu SERATUS PERSEN bakal milih makanan.

"RAYLEIGH _-SAN_!" teriak Hancock kesal.

"Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan kau benar-benar mengharapkan dia berkata begitu, hm?" ledek Rayleigh.

Mendadak tubuh Hancock tegang, "Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Hahaha, yosh yosh… bergabunglah bersama teman-temanmu. Bekerja dengan baik," lanjut Rayleigh merasa bahwa ini sudah cukup untuk memberikan sedikit 'pemanasan'.

"Jadi aku ditahan lebih lama di ruangan sial ini cuma untuk membicarakan hal omong kosong ini?" tanya Hancock tidak percaya.

"Aku cuma ingin menguji apakah kau punya perasaan pada anak atasanku itu. Soalnya kata Sabo kalian saling memiliki rasa lebih dari 'peduli'," Rayleigh malah memeragakan gerakan tanda kutip segala pada bagian 'peduli'. Hancock semakin memerah wajahnya, tapi sesaat kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sabo?" jujur, begitu nama itu disebut, Hancock sudah berfirasat buruk. Jangan-jangan si bodoh itu—

"Iya. Katanya dia berhasil mendapatkan bukti dari dua momen kalian. Entah apa maksudnya,"

 _BLUSH_.

"Menurutmu apa maksud Sabo itu? Bukti apa?" ohohoho, ternyata Rayleigh masih belum melihat foto nista hasil kerja spektakuler dua gendeng bersaudara. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak semudah itu memperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

"Aku keluar!" tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Hancok segera berbalik, meraih kenop pintu, dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

BLAM! Dengan begini, resmi sudah cuma Rayleigh di ruang manajer. Rayleih melongo melihat Hancock tiba-tiba bereaksi begitu. Hmm, sepertinya dia sudah bisa mencium bau-bau keanehan pada diri ketua geng _Angels_.

* * *

.

* * *

Hancock masih belum beranjak dari pintu ruangan manajer café. Dia berdiri diam mematung disitu sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya merona tipis mengingat omongan bodoh Rayleigh.

" **Kamu pacaran dengannya?"**

 _Sssshhhhh_ … brengsek, wajahnya sukses berasap sekarang. Padahal sudah susah payah dia melupakan dua kejadian sial bersama Luffy itu, tapi Pak tua sialan itu malah mengingatkannya lagi. Dan lebih parah, dia harus bekerja bersama cowok yang berhasilnya membuatnya malu bukan kepalang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik bungsu Ace itu?

Sudahlah, tak ada artinya dia terus memikirkan itu. Mending dia bekerja sekarang, begitulah keputusan Hancock. Makanya dia segera berbalik badan dan—

"Eh? LUFFY!?" Hancock nyaris terjengkang saking kagetnya melihat sosok cowok itu sedang menatap tajam kearahnya.

Astaga, kaget sekali! Tapi, sejak kapan dia disini? Apa jangan-jangan dia menguping pembicaraan didalam tadi?

"Hancock, ayo pulang!" kata Luffy aneh dan sangat serius. Tangannya langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Hancock.

Oh, jangan lupakan kalau mereka tidak sendirian disana. Tentu saja pasukan Luffy aka ZoSanji dan pasukan Hancock RoNami sedang memerhatikan tingkah laku mereka. Mereka berempat saling tatap karena harus diakui, jarang-jarang mereka melihat Luffy seperti ini. Apalagi itu, ekspresi langka Hancock.

"Ng? Maksudnya 'pulang'?" kali ini Hancock yang heran. Belum ada setengah jam dia disini, apa harus secepat ini dia pulang? Lalu bayaran kerja sambilannya bagaimana? Nami yang membayarnya? Penulis berani bersumpah demi gunung yang gonjang-ganjing bahwa itu sangat MUSTAHIL terjadi.

"Wajahmu merah, pasti kau sakit. Makanya ayo pulang,"

"Ah… i-itu, aku tidak sakit, Luffy. Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah. Benar 'kan, teman-teman?" Hancock melirik kedua temannya yang memandangnya aneh.

"Yah… saat kita kemari, kau memang baik-baik saja," jawab Nami.

"Tapi wajahmu merah sekali, Hancock. Mungkin kau terkena demam," balas Robin khawatir.

"Su-sungguh, aku benar-benar baik-baik sa—" belum sempat Hancock mengelak, seluruh wajahnya terbakar seperti kepiting rebus(?) begitu Luffy mendekati wajahnya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Hancock.

 _WHATTTT_!? Posisi _super_ romantis ini otomatis menjadi sebab dari Zoro, Nami, dan Sanji _jawdrop_ tiga meter. Beda lagi dari Robin yang sempat terkejut tapi malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Lalat-lalat yang sedang bingung mencari tempat peristirahatan jadi tertarik untuk mampir sebentar di tiga gua batu(?). Tapi tidak jadi lantaran bau busuk menyengat keluar dari gua-gua tersebut.

Sekitar lima detik Luffy sedang betah diposisinya, dia kemudian menarik dahinya kembali lalu mengatakan, "Benar juga. Suhu tubuhmu tidak panas,"

Mungkin, sebaiknya para pembaca harus bangkit dari tempat duduk agar segera menangkap Hancock yang kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan pingsan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Café Canataria dipenuhi pengunjung dalam jumlah besar. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah kedatangan pengunjung sebanyak ini. Dengan menu baru mereka, café berhasil dipromosikan sekaligus semakin tenar berkat adanya anggota tidak lengkap _Angels_ dan _Five Princes_. Luffy dan kawan-kawan sibuk lari kesana kemari, mencatat pesanan, mengantar pesanan, membersihkan meja dan sebagainya. Sedangkan kedua detektif kurang kerjaan kita bersembunyi dibalik tanaman pagar tepat didepan café bagian luar (Café Rayleigh terpisah dua bagian. Café bagian dalam dan bagian luar. Khusus untuk Luffy dan yang lainnya melayani pelanggan di bagian luar). Mengawasi keadaan menggunakan teropong. Mereka lebih mirip maniak sekarang.

"Oke, semua bersiap di posisi. Pasukan mie akan lebih dulu memasuki area 1 sesuai rencana. Kemudian pasukan bakpao dan pasukan biskuit menyusul atas aba-abaku, mengerti?" beda lagi dengan situasi para pelayan baru, Kuina malah bertingkah layaknya komandan tentara di pertempuran merebutkan wilayah. _Walkie talkie_ terus beraksi sejak mereka bedua bersembunyi.

" _Roger that_!" balas sekelompok orang dari seberang.

" _Good_! _Now_ , pasukan mie masuk ke medan perang!" ucapnya serius.

"Pasukan mie, pasukan bakpao, pasukan biskuit? Apa tidak ada nama pasukan yang lebih baik dari itu?" tanya Sabo _sweatdrop_ melihat Kuina memberi nama asal pada orang-orang suruhannya.

"Berisik! Pokoknya lihat saja situasinya! Yo, Ace _-san_ , pastikan matamu tidak lepas dari _CCTV_ ," Kuina mengindahkan protes Sabo dan memilih fokus pada misi.

Jawaban Ace dari _walkie_ _talkie_ milik Sabo terdengar, " _Siap laksanakan! Kamera aktif di area 1_ ,"

Mungkin pembaca jika berada didekat Kuina pasti bingung yang mana orang-orang yang dimaksud 'pasukan mie' mengingat ramainya pengunjung. Tetapi beruntungnya tidak ada satupun pengunjung yang datang dan duduk di siang hari nan panas itu karena kursi penuh atau sudah dipesan khusus. Sehingga mudah saja mengenali sekelompok orang yang masuk dari depan kanan café.

Dua cowok dan satu cewek cukup cantik dengan santainya menuju satu meja dengan lima kursi kosong. Bisa kita tebak bahwa meja itu bisa kosong berkat aksi nista Kuina. Dengan gaya preman, salah satu dari mereka berteriak, "Hoy, dimana pelayannya?"

Luffy dan Hancock sebagai pelayan posisi terdekat segera mendekati cowok sial sok bersikap bos itu. Begitu sampai, Hancock mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan pena, "Selamat datang di café Canataria. Anda ingin memesan apa?"

"Aku ingin pesan— _MUGIWARA_!?" cowok itu melotot angker setelah menyadari Luffy ada disampingnya menatapnya bingung.

"Hm?" Luffy tampak berpikir sejenak. Dia sepertinya tidak asing dengan orang ini, "Buggy?"

Oalah, ternyata si manusia badut jadi-jadian, Buggy. Berarti pasukan mie itu maksudnya Buggy dan anak buahnya? Ada-ada saja Kuina mengirim mereka kemari. Dan kalau dilihat dari terkejutnya Buggy, berarti Kuina tidak memberitahu bahwa Luffy bekerja di café itu.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Luffy.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu! Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Buggy balik.

"Oh, aku bekerja seharian disini hari ini. Lagipula, tumben sekali kau ke café es krim. Bukannya biasanya ke kedai dango didekat sekolah kita?"

"Mana kutahu! Aku disuruh datang kemari oleh teman Alvida. Katanya apapun yang kumakan disini akan dibayar oleh temannya itu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku datang ke tempat milik Rayleigh _-san_ ini?"

"Alvida?" gumam Luffy. Kemudian matanya beralih pada cewek yang duduk disamping Buggy, "Oh, hei, Alvida! Lama tidak jumpa!"

Hancock melongo sesaat begitu cewek bernama Alvida itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Luffy untuk duduk disampingnya, "Luffy _-kun_ , kau tahu? Aku rindu sekali padamu! Sejak urusan festival SMA, kamu jarang sekali aktif di sekolah,"

Luffy cuma cengengesan, "Ahahaha, apa boleh buat, aku sibuk sekali mengurus semua hal. Untung saja ada Hancock dan teman-temannya yang membantu kami,"

"Hancock?" Alvida tahu siapa cewek yang dimaksud Luffy. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Hancock? Dan Alvida juga tahu bahwa cewek yang sedang berdiri siap mencatat pesanan itu adalah dia! "Ooohh… kau bekerja sama dengannya?" lanjut Alvida lagi menatap Hancock jijik. Jujur, Hancock ingin sekali mendamprat cewek itu sekarang.

"Maaf menganggu momen kemesraan kalian. Tapi apa tidak ada satupun dari kalian ingin memesan?" Hancock tidak tahan lagi. Dia benar-benar ingin angkat kaki dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Melihat Alvida menyandarkan diri di bahu Luffy sukses membuatnya PANAS!

Brengsek! Apa-apaan cewek itu? Berani-beraninya dia bertingkah begitu didepan Hancock? Ahahaha! Ternyata langkah satu Kuina berhasil dengan sukses!

"Bawakan saja empat es krim menu baru itu lalu empat _pancake_ dan empat _dessert_ ," jawab Galdino alias Mr. 3. Entah kenapa dia dipanggil begitu.

"Baiklah, es krim, _pancake_ , dan _dessert_ untuk empat orang…" gumam Hancock sambil mencatat. Tapi penanya nyaris patah saking emosinya karena mendengar Alvida mengatakan, "Luffy, kamu manis sekali dengan pakaian _butler_ begini!"

Sialan! Emosinya benar-benar memuncak! Kenapa dirinya harus bekerja disini bersama Luffy!?

"Luffy!" panggil Hancock ketus. Tapi Luffy malah asyik berceloteh dengan Alvida, "Luffy!" panggilnya lagi.

Luffy pun kemudian menoleh, "Hm? Ada apa, Hancock?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sedang bekerja sekarang! Ayo ke dapur!"

"Kau duluan saja. Aku masih belum selesai mengobrol dengan Alvida," jiah! Si bodoh Luffy benar-benar tidak peka. Apa dia tidak lihat aura-aura busuk keluar dari tubuh Hancock?

Sudah cukup. Hancock benar-benar muak. Dia tidak tahan lagi melihat pemandangan didepannya. Karena itu dia segera berlalu sambil menghentakkan sepatunya keras-keras. Buggy, Alvida, Luffy, dan Mr.3 bingung sendiri melihat Hancock kesal dengan alasan tidak jelas (Alasannya jelas sekali, bodoh!).

* * *

.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kuina terus mengawasi salah satu pasangan kita lewat teropong. Senyum setan tak lepas dari wajahnya saat mengetahui rencananya berjalan sesuai kehendak. Sabo pun juga terkekeh iblis mendengar ucapan Ace dari _talkie walkie_ , " _CCTV berhasil menangkap momennya. Sistem perekam dan sistem potret aman_ ,"

"Oke, satu pasangan beres," gumam Sabo pelan, "Kuina, sekarang giliran pasangan kedua,"

" _Copy that_ ," Kuina segera menekan salah satu tombol _talkie_ nya dan bicara penuh perintah, "Pasukan bakpao, sekarang giliranmu!"

Terdengar helaan napas pasrah dari seberang. Mungkin pasukan bakpao ini diserang penyesalan karena terpaksa ikut dalam misi ini, " _Aku cuma seorang. Untuk apa kau menyebutku pasukan?_ " suara seorang cowok yang dimaksud Kuina dengan 'Pasukan bakpao' menyahut.

"Sudah, jangan cerewet. Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Diantara ketiga pasangan, aku paling menginginkan bersatunya pasangan kedua. Jadi jangan sampai gagal," kata Kuina kesal cowok itu terlalu banyak protes, "Sabo, suruh Ace _-san_ mengawasi area 2," lanjutnya lagi.

" _Tak perlu. Aku sudah tahu,_ " bukan Sabo yang menjawab, justru Ace. Jelas saja. Siapa yang tidak dengar suara perintah Kuina yang lebih mirip Ibu tiri itu?

.

* * *

Situasi Zoro-Robin …

.

Kalau café ini memiliki peraturan 'tebas semua orang yang cari masalah', maka sudah dilakukan Zoro dari tadi. Dia benci mengakuinya tapi berkat senyum brengsek nan manis Robin, banyak pengunjung yang selalu memanggilnya untuk hanya sekedar berkenalan, dan menjadikan 'memesan' sebagai alasan kedua. Sebenarnya Zoro senang saja aktif bekerja begini. Tapi melihat berkali-kali punggung tangan Robin diciumi pria-pria hidung belang, lama-lama dia tidak tahan juga.

Sama seperti sekarang. Dia harus menahan diri melihat seorang cowok berandalan sedang mencium punggung tangan Robin untuk kesekian kalinya. Padahal dia sudah selesai memesan. Dasar pengunjung brengsek.

"Sayang sekali kamu cuma bekerja di hari ini, Nico _-san_. Padahal aku rela datang setiap hari kemari jika yang menyambutku adalah gadis secantik dirimu," rayuan busuk dilontarkan preman itu.

"Ahahaha, kau terlalu berlebihan. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu untuk menyiapkan pesananmu," balas Robin kemudian berlalu sambil menarik lengan Zoro yang asyik mematung.

Robin sebenarnya menyadari perubahan suasana Zoro setiap kali pengunjung pria menggodanya. Tapi dia masih belum mengerti kenapa dia begitu. Karena itulah dia berusaha cuek sambil terus membawa Zoro ke dapur, tempat dimana para koki menunggu.

Begitu diambang pintu dapur, Robin berkata pada salah satu koki, "Pesanan untuk meja nomor 21, satu orang,"

"Yosh, apa pesanannya?" tanya sang koki.

"Emm, pesanannya…" Robin beralih pada Zoro yang masih diam, " _Kenshi-san_ , apa pesanan dia tadi?"

Zoro mendelik tajam. Jadi dari tadi perempuan ini terus digoda tapi satupun pesanan dari berandalan itu tidak ada yang ingat? "Es krim menu terbaru, _sukiyaki_ , dan kentang goreng," begitu Zoro menyebutnya satu-persatu, koki itupun segera mengambil bahan-bahan masakan yang diperlukan.

Sementara koki itu sibuk, Robin kembali lagi menarik lengan Zoro untuk kembali melayani pelanggan. Tapi kali ini, Zoro merasa ini sudah cukup dan melepaskan tangan cewek itu dari lengannya. Robin sedikit terkejut melihat sikap aneh Zoro. Tidak biasanya dia begini.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya.

Zoro mendengus kesal, ternyata dia baru tahu kalau Robin adalah cewek yang tidak peka, "Kau tanya 'kenapa'? Apa maksudmu?"

Robin menyipitkan mata. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa mau Zoro, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Kamu aneh seharian ini,"

"Aku aneh? Bukannya kau yang aneh disini?"

"Hah?"

"Jadi setelah menerima ajakan kencan Cavendish, kau berniat menerima ajakan kencan dari laki-laki lain yang menggodamu di café ini?"

"Ajakan kencan? Tunggu dulu, kalau kamu bicara soal Caven, aku masih belum menerimanya," elak Robin.

"Masih belum, eh? Berarti ada kemungkinan kau akan menyetujuinya?" emosi Zoro naik ke ubun-ubun.

Robin sedikit panik melihat Zoro sedikit…. Marah? "Zoro, kamu salah paham," Robin berusaha menormalkan pikiran Zoro bahwa ini bukan saatnya membicarakan itu. Mereka sedang bekerja, 'kan?

"Oh, ya? Lalu apa ciuman di punggung tanganmu itu? Apa kau selalu membiarkan mereka menciummu begitu?" Zoro tidak mau mengalah, saudara-saudara.

"Itu agar mereka lebih tertarik untuk memesan banyak. Kurasa setiap restoran ataupun café yang memiliki pelayan wanita pasti pernah melakukan itu," alasan logis dari Robin, "Lagipula kenapa kamu marah?"

TIK! Zoro membeku. Benar juga, kenapa dia harus marah? Tidak ada untungnya, 'kan? Mau berapa kalipun cewek didepannya ini dicium laki-laki, dia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk marah. LALU KENAPA DIA SEKARANG TERLIHAT MARAH?

Robin menghela napas karena Zoro masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum kecil sambil meraih tangan Zoro. Seketika Zoro tersadar dari lamunannya dan bingung apa yang akan dilakukan Robin. Perlahan Robin mengenggam tangan Zoro lalu mengarahkan punggung tangannya ke wajah Zoro. Zoro tidak mengelak, dia terus memerhatikannya.

Mata Zoro terbelalak saat bibirnya menyentuh punggung tangan Robin. Kulit hitam manis begitu lembut bisa dirasakannya langsung. Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba merona tipis. Melihat ekspresi Zoro berubah, Robin tertawa pelan. Sepertinya suasana hatinya kembali membaik.

"Kamu sudah senang sekarang, Zoro?" tanya Robin pelan. Zoro tidak menjawab, bibirnya masih menyatu dengan tangan Robin.

Bukan Robin yang menurunkan tangannya, tapi Zoro. Cowok berambut hijau lumut itu dengan perlahan menurunkan tangan Robin sambil tetap mengenggamnya. Hey, tunggu dulu! Bukan hanya dia yang melihat ini, 'kan? Dia yakin bahwa wajah Robin juga memerah.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan. Bahkan para pelayan lain yang berlalu lalang juga ikut heran melihat mereka bertingkah aneh dengan wajah seperti tomat busuk. Hingga akhirnya setelah entah berapa lama saling bertatapan, "Ro-Robin…" Zoro ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi—

"HOI, _MARIMO_! SEDANG APA KAU!? CEPAT KEMBALI BEKERJA!" teriakan nista Sanji berhasil merusak suasana diantara mereka dan spontan mereka berdua melepaskan genggaman satu sama lain sambil menoleh kearah lain.

Sanji brengsek! Apa dia tidak lihat situasi sekarang sedang genting? Padahal, penulis bersusah payah membuatnya romantis. Tapi koki mesum sialan itu merusaknya. Penulis yakin diujung sana Kuina sudah merutuk dalam hati.

* * *

.

* * *

Kuina nyaris meremukkan teropongnya melihat adegan romantis yang sangat tidak mungkin dialami Zoro gagal total berkat si alis pelintir. Sabo yang juga mengawasi dengan teropong cuma bisa menyengir.

"Brengsek! Apa-apaan Sanji itu!? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi Zoro akan mengakui dirinya cemburu!" rutuk Kuina kesal.

"Hah? Memangnya kau bisa mendengar percakapan mereka? Aku memang tahu suasananya jadi rusak, tapi dari jarak sejauh ini mana bisa terdengar apa yang mereka bicarakan,"

"Aku meminta Rayleigh _-san_ memasang alat penyadap suara di pakaian mereka," jawab Kuina singkat sambil menunjuk _ear zoom_ yang menempel ditelinganya.

"Heee…." Sabo mengusap-usap dagunya, "Ace, apa kau berhasil mendapatkan momennya?" tanya Sabo pada Ace kembali memastikan.

" _Semuanya aman terkendali. Bahkan aku berhasil mengabadikan adegan ciuman singkat itu,_ " jawab Ace santai.

"Hoooo!" Sabo dan Kuina jadi naik semangatnya berkat hasil kerja Ace, "Kita akhirnya punya satu foto spektakuler lagi!" Sabo dan Kuina tos di udara(?), ck ck ck (Omong-omong, Kuina sudah tahu soal foto nista hasil jepretan Ace dan Sabo itu sebelum berangkat ke cafe).

* * *

.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Robin _-chan_ , kepala lumut?" biarkan ketiga detektif kita sedang bersuka cita. Lebih baik kita kembali melihat Sanji yang malah menginterogasi Zoro seperti penjahat tertangkap basah. Untung saja dia tidak melihat adegan kecupan singkat itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Zoro balik.

"Kau tadi menggenggam tangannya!" balas Sanji.

Zoro mendelik kenapa Sanji harus protes soal itu, "Apa salah aku menggenggam tangannya?"

"SALAH!" jelas, 'kan? Namanya juga si koki pecinta wanita. Nami disikat, bahkan sampai Robin juga, heleh-heleh.

"Dia itu bukan pacarmu, alis pelintir sialan!" alasan yang bagus, Zoro.

"Walaupun bukan, tapi bukan berarti kau seenaknya saja menyentuh tangannya!"

Robin cengengesan melihat kedua cowok itu malah bertengkar karena dia. Kemudian, dia menyadari kedatangan Nami yang membawa nampan kosong kearah mereka. Tampak raut bingung di wajah Nami, tapi langsung berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa saat Sanji malah meninggalkannya seenaknya melayani pelanggan, sementara dia disini.

PLETAK! Nampan Nami sukses singgah di kepala Sanji sampai cowok itu jatuh menyusruk lantai. Zoro dan Robin melongo. Dan belum sempat mereka menyelamatkan Sanji dari amukan Nami, Nami sudah lebih dulu menarik rambutnya dan menatap wajahnya.

"Dengar, cowok sialan! Aku tidak peduli kondisimu bagaimana tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan 12000 yenku hari ini! Jadi lebih baik bekerja samalah denganku sebelum aku mematahkan semua tulangmu yang akan membuatmu menyesal telah berurusan denganku, kau mengerti?" seru Nami ditelinga Sanji. Mari berharap semoga Sanji tidak akan memiliki gangguan pendengaran setelah ini.

" _Ha, Ha'i, Nami-san_ …" jawab Sanji pelan. Setelah itu, Namipun melepaskan rambut Sanji dan kembali lagi cowok itu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Robin _sweatdrop_ parah. Ternyata salah satu sobatnya ini memang lebih mengutamakan uang daripada cowok. Kasihan Sanji, ck ck ck.

"Oh, ya, Robin, ada yang mencarimu," lanjut Nami lagi menoleh pada Robin.

"Mencariku? Siapa?" tanya Robin bingung.

Serius, Zoro berfirasat bahwa yang mencari cewek sial itu pasti LAKI-LAKI.

"Law, di meja nomor 34," jawaban singkat dari Nami sukses membuat ketiga orang itu menyipitkan mata.

Law? Trafalgar Law maksudnya? Untuk apa teman Franky datang kemari untuk mencari Robin? Sanji dan Zoro mulai menebak-nebak, sedangkan Robin menggangguk paham lalu kemudian berlalu dari mereka.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang pengawasan…

.

"Law? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" gumam Ace jauh lebih bingung melihat salah satu kenalannya ada di café ini. Dia yakin tidak salah mengenali walaupun lewat kamera pengawas, "Hey, Kuina, apa dia salah satu suruhanmu?"

" _Tepat sekali, Ace-san. Hari ini dia akan menjadi ujian cinta bagi Zoro. Dia kunobatkan sebagai pasukan bakpao!_ " balas Kuina percaya diri. Ace menyengir mendengar nama konyol pasukan ciptaan Kuina.

" _Memang dia punya hubungan apa dengan Robin?_ " terdengar pertanyaan Sabo juga dari _walkie talkie_ milik Ace. Sama sepertinya, Sabo juga heran kenapa Law harus terlibat dengan ini semua.

" _Law itu teman masa kecilnya. Mereka cukup akrab,_ " balas Kuina, " _Sudahlah, awasi saja mereka, Ace-san. Jangan sampai kehilangan momen bagus!_ "

"Aku tahu," Ace langsung menekan tombol yang mengubah seluruh layar pengawas khusus untuk meja Law.

* * *

.

* * *

Trafalgar Law. Cowok satu sekolah dengan Luffy dan kawan-kawan menjadi penentu hubungan ZoRobin selanjutnya sedang duduk manis menunggu kedatangan Robin. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kuina sudah menceritakan semuanya dan akhir misi pasangan kedua ada ditangannya. Dia tidak boleh gagal. Lagipula dia juga tertarik dengan fakta bahwa Robin memiliki hubungan MENARIK dengan Zoro.

Dilihatnya Robin datang mendekat padanya, ekspresi segera berubah. Ekspresi misi aktif! Dan saat Robin sudah berdiri didepannya, dia langsung berkata, "Lama tidak bertemu, Robin? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Robin tersenyum simpul, "Aku baik-baik saja. Omong-omong kamu tahu darimana kau disini?"

"Yah, kau tak perlu tahu siapa itu," oh ayolah, yang benar saja dia harus mengatakan kalau Kuina yang menyuruhnya kemari, "Maukah kau menemani teman lamamu ini mengobrol sekitar lima menit dengan es krim terenak di café ini?"

Robin terdiam sejenak. Tanpa membalas, dia tersenyum (lagi) dan berbalik menuju dapur.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dapur umum, tepatnya ruangan khusus para pelayan menunggu pesanan siap diantarkan, Nami terkejut melihat Hancock kerepotan membawa pesanan sendirian. Tapi lebih tepatnya diajauh lebih terkejut menyadari bahwa si Monkey bungsu bodoh itu tidak ada disampingnya. Mana dia? Kabur?

"Hancock, mana Luffy?" tanya Nami penasaran dari belakang Hancock.

Hancock tidak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih meletakkan cangkir-cangkir es krim pada nampan, "Hoi, Hancock, kau dengar aku?"

"Dia sedang berkencan," jawab Hancock singat dengan nada datar lalu pergi begitu saja membawa serta nampannya menuju bagian depan café.

Nami melongo. Dia tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Luffy? Si bodoh itu sedang berkencan? Memang dia punya pacar? Orang bodoh mana yang mau berpacaran dengannya? Sebelum muncul pemikiran aneh dikepalanya, Nami segera keluar dari ruangan, berniat mengejar Hancock. Tapi tidak jadi berkat dia tidak sengaja melihat Zoro sedang melayani pelanggan tidak jauh darinya.

Dengan santai si kepala lumut itu mengeluarkan _notes_ kecil dan berkata pada pelanggan, "Apa pesananmu, keparat?"

Krik-krik, krik-krik….

Pelanggannya cengo. Nami tepuk jidat. Memang keputusan yang salah meminta Zoro melayani pelanggan.

"Kutanya, apa pesananmu, bedebah?" lagi-lagi kalimat penuh sensor.

"Hei, begitukah caramu melayani tamu?" tamu mengamuk. Itu sudah jelas. Siapa yang tidak marah dipanggil begitu? Dasar Zoro bodoh.

"Sebelum kau protes, aku tahu kau adalah salah satu pria yang mencium punggung tangan rekan kerjaku tadi. Jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu bersikap baik padamu," ohohoho! Ternyata Zoro menghapal semua pria yang menggoda Robin, saudara-saudara! Kuina diujung sana bertos-tos tidak jelas dengan Sabo saking senangnya. Mereka sekarang sangat yakin kalau Zoro CEMBURU, hahaha!

"Kalau kau bicara seperti itu lagi, aku tidak mau bayar!" ucap pelanggan itu serius. Dia marah sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan kasar. Beruntung karena suasana ramai, situasi itu tidak jadi pusat perhatian.

BUAGH! Siku kanan Zoro menyikut kuat dagu pelanggan itu sampai dua giginya tanggal. Darah menetes dari mulut pria itu. Sedangkan Nami menutup mulutnya saking _shock_ melihatnya.

APA-APAAN SI ZORO ITU!?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak si pelanggan.

"Ah, maaf. Kepalaku jadi gatal karena mendengar omong kosongmu. Jadi sikuku tidak sengaja mengenaimu tadi…" jawab Zoro santai sambil menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya, "Tapi kalau kau masih ingin melanjutkan omong kosongmu, mungkin berikutnya bokongku yang akan terasa gatal dan lututku akan mendarat diwajahmu. Mau?" Zoro menekankan kalimatnya dengan aura-aura membunuh. Pria itu jadi bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak… a-aku pasti akan membayar…" jawab pria itu pasrah, hahaha! Malang sekali nasib pria itu harus berhadapan dengan Zoro hari ini.

Sebelum Nami berniat mendekati Zoro, membujuknya untuk tidak terlalu emosi pada pelanggan, Robin ternyata sudah kembali dan masuk ke dapur. Niat dibatalkan. Nami memilih mengikuti Robin. Dia mendengar temannya itu menyebutkan pesanan pada salah satu koki, tapi tidak segera berlalu untuk menemani Zoro bekerja, malah berdiam diri disitu.

"Robin, tidak kembali bekerja bersama Zoro?" tanya Nami.

"Ah, Law memintaku untuk menemaninya mengobrol, hanya lima menit. Setelah itu aku akan bekerja lagi," jawab Robin.

Nami membulatkan bibirnya, dia mengerti. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menemani sebentar teman lama, 'kan? Dan bicara soal menemani, Robin dan Nami menyipitkan mata ketika menyadari Hancock kembali ke dapur untuk mengatakan pesanan pelanggan. Disisi lain, mereka takjub juga melihat teman mereka segiat ini. Tapi Luffy tidak bersamanya.

"Hancock, Luffy tidak bersamamu?" tanya Robin pada Hancock yang berdiri menunggu pesanan siap antar.

Raut wajah Hancock dari serius berubah menjadi kesal. Dia melipat lengannya sambil menoleh kearah lain. Dia tahu pasti teman-temannya akan bertanya kenapa Luffy tidak bersamanya. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang.

"Tidak tahu," jawab dia asal.

"Bukankah katamu dia sedang kencan?" sahut Nami.

"Kencan?" kali ini Robin yang penasaran, "Luffy kencan dengan siapa?" suatu rekor Luffy yang tidak peka itu mengerti berkencan.

"Mana kutahu. Tanya saja padanya," balas Nami menunjuk Hancock yang masih terdiam.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menyebut namanya didepanku?" ucap Hancock ketus. Dia hanya ingin menghapus keberadaan Luffy dan Alvida dikepalanya, "Lagipula kalian sendiri kenapa sendirian? Mana Sanji dan Zoro?"

"Justru aku kemari mengambil pesanan untuk memberikannya pada Sanji," jawab Nami logis.

"Aku juga sama. Mengambil pesanan untuk diberikan pada Zoro sementara aku mengambil pesanan untuk pelanggan lain," sambung Robin.

Cih, Hancock merutuk dalam hati. Ternyata hanya dirinya yang paling sial diantara mereka. Pasangan kerjanya malah memilih makan sambil mengobrol dengan cewek lain sementara dia bekerja mati-matian.

"Pesanan meja 34, meja 50, meja 56, meja 12, meja 22 dan meja 73 sudah siap!" teriak salah satu koki dari arah dapur. Sontak ketiga tokoh utama cewek kita bergerak untuk mengambil pesanan.

Mereka mengambil pesanan-pesanan itu dengan sigap dari meja makanan. Begitu keluar dari dapur, Robin menyadari keberadaan Luffy yang tidak jauh dari mereka, bersama dengan sekelompok orang yang cukup dikenalnya. Diperhatikannya orang-orang itu dengan seksama.

 _Cowok itu sedang bersama Buggy dan teman-temannya, huh?_ Pikir Robin pada awalnya. Tapi saat melihat Alvida menyuapi Luffy, akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa suasana hati Hancock berubah. Dia menoleh pada Hancock yang bersiap pergi mengantar pesanan. Dia memutuskan dia harus menghentikan langkah ketua gengnya itu sebelum salah paham semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hancock terkejut Robin menghalangi jalannya, "Robin, kenapa kau—"

"Percayalah, Luffy tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan perempuan manapun. Kau tidak perlu cemburu. Lebih baik sekarang antarkan saja pesanan itu lalu paksa Luffy kembali bekerja, mengerti?"

Wajah Hancock kembali memanas. Robin tersenyum kecil lalu pergi dari sana untuk memberikan pesanan pelanggan yang Zoro berikan pada koki sebelum Zoro meninggalkan dapur sebelumnya.

Hancock kembali memikirkan perkataan Robin dipikirannya. Err, ini tidak mungkin, 'kan? Dia cemburu pada Luffy? Berarti selama ini, Hancock…

" **Aku menyukai si idiot itu?"**

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kau mau ke tempat Law lagi?" tanya Zoro langsung ke intinya begitu Robin selesai memberikan pesanan pelanggan padanya.

"Ya, dia ingin mengobrol denganku. Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kita fokus bekerja, perempuan? Kenapa kau malah memusatkan perhatianmu padanya?" tampak jelas nada cemburu dari perkataan Zoro. Yah, meski dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Fufufu, Zoro, kamu ini…" Robin merasa lucu dengan sikap kekanakan Zoro. Dia kemudian mencubit pelan pipinya gemas. Zoro melongo Robin bersikap begini padanya. Dan ketika dia berniat menghentikan Robin, cewek itu lebih dulu berkata, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku pasti akan kembali," kemudian Robin melangkah menuju Law menunggunya.

Zoro menyentuh pipinya yang barusan dicubit pelan Robin. Perlahan-lahan dia mengelusnya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Dia benci mengakui ini, tapi dia suka saat Robin menyentuhnya. Yah, bukan dalam artian mesum.

Eh? TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH! Zoro kembali teringat taruhannya dengan Kuina. Dia tidak boleh cemburu pada Robin karena Law! Dia tidak ingin kalah! Dia harus membuktikan pada Kuina kalau selama ini dia salah. Dia tidak jatuh cinta pada siapapun, terutama Robin (keras kepala, lagi-lagi).

Tanpa disadari Zoro, Sanji dan Nami terus memerhatikan mereka. Dari gerak-gerik bahkan percakapan. Sanji sejujurnya lebih tidak terima saat Robin mencubit pelan pipi Zoro, sedangkan Nami mencium sebuah keanehan sejak mereka mulai bekerja.

"Hei, Sanji _-kun_ , bukankah ini aneh?" tanya Nami.

"Hah? Apanya yang aneh?"

"Sejak kita mulai bekerja, dari tadi berdatangan orang-orang yang tidak mungkin datang kemari. Contohnya Buggy, Alvida dan Mr.3…" Nami menunjuk Buggy dan yang lainnya yang duduk cukup jauh. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mengenal badut bodoh itu, "Lalu sekarang Law…" lanjutnya menunjuk Law yang tersenyum melihat Robin datang dengan es krim pesanannya.

"Lalu kenapa? Tidak ada yang aneh menurutku," komen Sanji tidak mengerti.

"Tidak. Kursi mereka itu memang kosong dari awal. Itu artinya itu kursi pesanan. Tapi anehnya tidak ada pelayan khusus yang melayani mereka, padahal mereka sudah memesan lebih dulu…"

"Err, jadi?"

"Jadi itu artinya mereka datang kemari atas pesanan dari orang lain. Pasti ada yang menyuruh mereka datang," tepuk tangan dan kaki anda untuk nona Nami si jenius! Ternyata dia NYARIS menyadari bahwa Kuina, Sabo, dan Ace dalang dibalik ini.

"Lagipula, orang-orang itu terlihat mencoba memisahkan kita. Contohnya Luffy dan Hancock. Sekarang Zoro dengan Robin," Nami terus menganalisis fakta seperti detektif.

"Tenang saja, Nami _-swan_! Tidak ada satupun yang dapat memisahkan cinta kita!" lain lagi dengan Sanji. Si bodoh itu malah jatuh pada kesimpulan yang salah. Sekarang matanya sudah berubah jadi mata lope-lope. Nami _sweatdrop_.

" **Bukannya tadi kau sempat berpisah dariku karena tergoda dengan pelanggan wanita?"** batin Nami tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya harus berakhir bersama si mesum ini.

 _Oh, Kami-sama, sampai kapan diriku harus berada di tempat menyebalkan ini?_ Nami tertunduk lesu dan pasrah ketika Sanji menyeretnya menuju pelanggan selanjutnya. Lama-lama dia bisa mati terbunuh disini sebelum dia dibayar. Oke, kali ini Nami terlalu lebay walau fakta membuktikan.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_ : YOOOOOOO, _CHAPTER_ 9 SUDAH SELESAI! Lanjut ke _chapter_ 10! Silahkan tinggalkan saran, kesan, dan ide anda pada kotak _review_. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	10. Sichibukai Again? What A Bastard!

_**Author Note**_ : Penyakit _writer's block_ memang penyakit yang susah banget ditemukan obatnya. Hilang ide membuat saya tidak berani mem _publish_ _chapter_ ini karena takut tidak menarik dan tidak nyambung dari _chapter_ sebelumnya. Makanya saya sering menghapus beberapa bagian lalu diganti dengan ide lain. Apalagi ospek sudah dimulai. Saya sibuk banget sebagai ketua panitia, hiks.

 _Well_ , inilah balasan _review_ anda semua.

.

 **Gilank**

Terima kasih mau menunggu sampai lama begini demi cerita kita satu ini. Tenang saja, walaupun di anime tidak mungkin bersatu, tapi penulis kisah ini pasti akan menjadi mak comblang untuk menyatukan mereka, GYAHAHAHA!

 **Vira D. Ace**

Ya, sama-sama. Lagipula itu sama sekali bukan hal besar, hahaha! Hubungan Usopp dan Kaya lalu Kouza dan Vivi itu adalah pasangan yang akan saya satukan MUNGKIN belakangan. Tapi semoga saja tetap manis. Lalu masalah adegan yang itu, errr….. memang ada, ya? Karena walaupun penggemar, saya tidak mengikuti layaknya maniak. Adegan itu dapatnya dari salah satu foto di internet yang di _edit_ fans, hehehe. Tapi mungkin diambil dari komik satu itu kali, ya.

Sekali-kali emosi Zoro harus dipancing, 'kan? Maklum, cowok emosian satu itu tidak akan mengakui perasaannya kalau tidak dipanasi. Berterima kasihlah pada Kuina si dewi cinta.

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Romance SaNami bakal terjadi setelah _chapter_ ini. Mungkin _chapter_ selanjutnya, atau selanjutnya, atau selanjutnya, ehehe. Dan hubungan pasangan lain seperti KouVi dan UsoKa, jawabannya sama dengan _guest_ bernama **Vira D Ace**. Baca aja, hmhmhm. Tapi sayang sekali, _chapter_ ini _romance_ LuHannya sangat sedikit. Semoga suka saja, ya. Untuk selanjutnya akan diusahakan.

 **Ryuu**

Ohohohoho, melewati batas? Rasanya terlalu berlebihan tapi TERIMA KASIH. Mari berharap semoga chapter ini menarik bagi anda. Karena ide saya sedang buntu, hiks.

 **Kiki**

LuHan memang selalu dihati kita. Dan di _chapter_ ini memang ada kejutan lainnya cuma _romance_ LuHannya agak kita tunda sebentar. Karena kalau _romance_ melulu, nanti saya bingung mau masukin tema apa lagi. Jadi, harap bersabar. Tapi terima kasih atas kesannya.

 **Rara-Chan**

Terima kasih atas pujiannya, pembacaku. Robin gampangan? Hahaha, itu bukan gampangan, tapi _OOC_. Coba baca **Note** cerita ini. Disitu tertulis _OOC_ , 'kan? Terima kasih sudah _review_. _Review_ balik!

.

Bagi pembaca yang berakun, saya sudah balas lewat _PM_. Nah, sekarang lebih baik anda _scroll down_ saja dan segera baca. Semoga suka, ya. Kalau ada kesalahan, langsung katakan saja. Selamat membaca! Semoga suka!

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Ten : Shichibukai Again!? What A Bastard!**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

 **SHICHIBUKAI AGAIN!? WHAT A BASTARD!**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah semakin sore. Lebih tepatnya sudah pukul 4 dan Kuina masih belum menurunkan pasukan ketiga alias pasukan biskuit memasuki medan perang(?). Sebenarnya Sabo sudah berulang kali menanyakan itu, kenapa Kuina belum menyuruh pasukan terakhir masuk. Tapi Kuina menjawab bahwa dia merasa masih belum saatnya. Jadi dari tadi mereka hanya mengamati dan Ace yang kembali lagi mengotak-atik layar _CCTV_.

Informasi bagi pembaca, situasi medan perang perjodohan telah mengikuti alur rencana. Luffy masih betah mengobrol dengan Alvida dan kawan-kawan. Robin yang awalnya berjanji mengobrol 5 menit, malah keasyikan sampai-sampai lupa waktu. Mungkin hanya pasangan SaNami yang benar-benar kompak bekerja. Tapi mungkin kata 'kompak' itu terkadang pupus sudah karena berulang kali si pirang mata keranjang itu menggoda pelanggan wanita cantik hingga Nami terkadang tidak dipedulikan layaknya kambing ompong.

Sejujurnya alasan Kuina tidak mendatangkan pasukan biskuit lebih cepat adalah dia menunggu reaksi Hancock dan Zoro. Mereka masih belum bertindak seperti yang dia pikirkan. Maksudnya? Ya, tentu saja 'kan! Sifat keras kepala mereka menjadikan ego makin tinggi, tidak mau memaksa rekan kerja untuk kembali bekerja. Kalau Zoro, Kuina tahu alasannya. Pasti penggila kendo brengsek satu itu tidak ingin kalah taruhan darinya. Tapi ternyata Hancock juga sama keras kepalanya. Huh, ternyata walaupun adik-adik juniornya dikatakan murid-murid disegani di Tokyo, kalau dikilas balik soal cinta sangat benar-benar amatir.

Kuina tahu setiap kali Hancock mengantar pesanan ke pelanggan lain yang KEBETULAN dekat dengan meja dimana _Buggy and the gang_ duduk, berkali-kali dia menatap Luffy dengan tampang cemburu. Buktinya terkadang dia tidak mendengarkan omongan pelanggan, melamun, bahkan keasyikan menatap Luffy dengan intens. Kalau begini terus, akhir ceritanya jadi mudah ditebak. GAGAL.

"Hei, Kuina. Tahu begini kita minta tolong pada teman-teman mereka dari awal," ucap Sabo gemas melihat Zoro menggeretakkan giginya kesal karena melihat adegan –yang menurutnya mesra- diantara RoLaw lewat teropong.

"Saat itu aku takut mereka justru bermulut ember, memberitahu rencanaku pada mereka. Lagipula yang kutakutkan adalah Kaya dan Vivi tidak mau kalau ketiga temannya kita satukan dengan tiga anggota _Five Princes_ ," balas Kuina mendengus kesal, "Tapi kalau akhirnya jadi begini, lebih baik aku menjelaskan baik-baik pada mereka dan menawarkan mereka ikut serta dalam misi kita,"

" _Bicara soal 'mereka', ada yang datang dari gerbang masuk utama café_ ," celetuk Ace dari _talkie_ Sabo tiba-tiba.

Spontan Sabo dan Kuina menurunkan teropong mereka. Mereka berdua saling pandang. Melihat kursi pengunjung sudah penuh dan dipasangnya pamflet didepan café bertuliskan 'Maaf, café kami sudah dipenuhi pelanggan', seharusnya tidak ada tamu datang lagi. Lalu siapa tamu itu?

"Siapa Ace?" tanya Sabo.

" _Tidak tahu. Dua mobil limousine hitam yang masuk barusan. Sepertinya orang kaya,_ " jawab Ace lagi, " _Bahkan dari salah satu mobil, keluar sekelompok pria tinggi besar berpakaian serba abu-abu. Omong-omong, aku sangat yakin itu bukan bawahan Ayahku,_ "

Sabo dan Kuina hening sejenak, tampak berpikir. Mereka menerka-nerka siapa orang itu.

" _Mungkin karena dirinya merasa kaya begitu, dia berpikir bisa saja dia meminta tempat duduk khusus, 'kan?_ "

"Kau salah, Ace _-san_. Rayleigh _-sensei_ bukan tipe orang yang melakukan itu sekalipun orang itu kaya raya. Semua orang, khususnya pelanggannya tahu itu," ucap Kuina sepertiya tahu betul sifat gurunya.

"Kaya raya, huh?" gumam Sabo pelan. Jujur saja, saat mendengar kosa kata itu, dia langsung memikirkan orang yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Tapi dia lupa.

Hei, sebentar. Mobil _limousine_ hitam. Kaya raya. Orang-orang berpakaian abu-abu dari atas ke bawah. Jangan-jangan—

* * *

.

* * *

"Selamat datang," pelayan penyambut tamu membungkuk hormat pada dua cowok yang baru datang dari pintu masuk utama café. Memakai _hoodie_ biru tua dan jaket _jeans_ mahal, sukses menjadi perhatian beberapa pelanggan. Apalagi dua cowok itu membawa serta para _bodyguard_ masuk.

Sayangnya, pelayan kita satu ini tidak bodoh. Dia tahu jelas bahwa seisi café sudah dipenuhi pelanggan. Jadi mereka tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk. Walaupun orang-orang ini memaksa, tetap saja sang majikan alias Rayleigh tidak akan mau bernegosiasi. Singkatnya, dia harus mengusir mereka secara halus.

Tapi tatapan tajam kedua cowok ini sangat tajam sampai-sampai nyalinya jadi ciut saking takutnya, "Errr… maaf, tuan-tuan. Kabar buruk untuk anda. Café kami sudah penuh, tidak ada lagi tempat duduk untuk anda dan pengawal-pengawal anda ini…"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya salah satu cowok itu mendelik horor. Pelayan kita jadi bergidik ngeri.

"Yah… jadi saya rasa mungkin anda harus kembali pulang… begitu? Eheheh…" sambil mengusap-usap tangannya, sang pelayan berharap dua orang itu mendengar perkataannya.

Bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum, pelayan itu tidak bisa mengelak dari pukulan cepat ke arah perutnya. Begitu sakit hingga dia sampai jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perut dan menatap cowok berpakaian _hoodie_ dengan tidak percaya. Apa dia salah bicara? Apa karena itu ia dipukul?

Orang-orang yang melihat hal barusan tidak ada yang berani menolongnya. Rasa takut menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Apalagi dua cowok itu langsung meninggalkannya meringis kesakitan begitu. Mereka masuk lebih dalam ke café lalu menatap kesekeliling. Mungkin dia masih belum percaya kalau café ini sudah penuh. Dan setelah dia melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, dia kemudian mendekati salah satu pelanggan yang sedang asyik makan es krim.

"Hei, kau!" ucapnya. Pelanggan itu menoleh sambil memberi tatapan –Apa?-.

"Minggir dari meja ini. Aku dan temanku ini ingin duduk disini," katanya lagi kali ini menggebrak meja. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan, bocah? Lagipula salah sendiri datang terlalu lama. Pergi sana! Jangan menggangguku!" ternyata pelanggan itu masa bodoh dengan ancaman pendatang. Dia kembali menikmati es krimnya.

.

* * *

Sementara dari ruangan pengawas, Ace melongo setelah menyadari siapa identitas kedua orang itu. Ini misi perjodohan, tapi kenapa mereka berdua bisa ada disini? Kalau begini, keadaan bisa tambah kacau. Segera dia meraih _talkie_ nya dan bicara pada Kuina, "Kuina, apa-apaan ini? Apa kau yang mengundangnya kemari?"

" _Hah? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu! Aku saja terkejut dua maniak itu disini sekarang!_ " balas Kuina.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Cepat pikirkan sesuatu! Perang dingin antara dua orang itu dengan teman-teman Adikku masih belum reda, tahu! Kau ingin mereka menghancurkan seisi café?"

" _Ace-san, kita membicarakan Crocodile dan Doflamingo disini. Melihat mereka datang dengan pengawal maniak Doflamingo, kita tidak bisa turun ke medan cinta secara langsung,_ "

 _What the_ -? Hah? Crocodile dan Dofla- Ck, ternyata dua cowok itu anggota Shichibukai? Cih, merepotkan saja! Suasana romantisnya langsung hilang berkat kehadiran mereka. Entah apa yang membuat mereka datang, tapi jika keenam orang itu sampai tahu, perkelahian tidak bisa dihindarkan.

Ace menggeretakkan gigi kesal. Siapa sangka dia hanya bisa melihat dari kamera? Melihat Adiknya bertarung lagi di tempat yang tidak tepat begini? Apalagi disini ada Hancock. Cewek yang dengan tragis ditunangkan dengan Doflamingo itu juga pasti akan ikut terlibat. Tapi tetap saja Ace berharap, berharap semoga kedua orang itu tidak berniat mencari masalah dengan Adiknya. Yah, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Kuina, seandainya keadaan makin memburuk, jangan salahkan aku jika aku keluar dari ruang pengawasan ini,"

* * *

.

Seperti sikap preman, Crocodile meraih kerah pakaian pelanggan tersebut dan membantingnya keatas meja. Suara keras bantingan dan keributan kecil sukses membuat semua pelanggan disekitar sana menoleh pada Crocodile. Bahkan Luffy yang duduk bersama Alvida, Buggy dan Mr.3 bisa dengan jelas mendengar keributan itu. Luffy pun merasa ada yang gawat (suatu keajaiban nalarnya bermain mengingat dia memiliki IQ jongkok). Segera dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan buru-buru meninggalkan Alvida.

Alvida jelas terkejut, dia ikut bangkit berniat mengejar Luffy. Tapi sayangnya si idiot itu jauh lebih cepat. Tinggal Alvida yang hanya bisa menatap Luffy dengan tampang bodoh. Padahal dia ingin bersama Luffy lebih lama lagi (Ha ha ha, malang).

Dan bicara soal Alvida, entah kenapa penulis teringat Hancock. Dimana cewek itu?

.

* * *

"Ng?" Hancock berbalik, melihat kearah keramaian dimana semua orang juga sedang melihat kesana. Dia baru saja selesai mengantar pesanan dari pelanggan yang TERPAKSA memesan karena terpesona dengan kecantikannya. Huh, ternyata bukan hanya Robin saja yang menjadi pemikat disitu, tapi ketua OSIS _HAS_ pun juga ikut-ikutan.

Otak jenius sang ketua OSIS bekerja. Melihat dari gumaman-gumaman pelanggan sekitar seperti 'Ada apa disana?', 'Sepertinya ada perkelahian,', 'Hei, siapa orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu?' atau gumaman paling aneh, 'Mungkin saja datang artis Jepang!', Hancock menyimpulkan bahwa telah datang pelanggan baru yang mencari masalah dihari dia bekerja sambilan. Baiklah! Hancock sudah masuk _mode_ setan. Sepertinya pelanggan tersebut harus diberi sedikit pelajaran.

Setelah mengucapkan 'Permisi,' pada pelanggan didepannya, Hancock segera beranjak dari sana sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sudah lama dia tidak berkelahi sejak insiden Shichibukai sialan itu. Jadi tangannya sekarang gatal ingin menabok muka seseorang.

Malang nian nasibmu, Hancock. Andai saja dia tahu pelanggan itu adalah 'musuh'nya sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi didalam kepala cewek itu?

* * *

.

"Ini adalah hari terburukmu sepanjang sejarah, Robin," ucap Law pelan dan memasang tampang malas. Dia tidak menatap Robin, melainkan lebih memerhatikan insiden dibelakang Robin yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Alasan mengapa mereka tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya adalah karena berpikir perkelahian pengunjung memperebutkan kursi. Apalagi sejak café ini dibuka, hal itu sudah sering terjadi. Singkatnya, Robin kali ini tidak mau tahu. Lagipula masih ada teman-temannya atau pelayan lain yang bisa membereskannya.

"Yah, memang. Entah mimpi apa aku semalam sampai aku mau bekerja disini," balas Robin mengaduk-aduk cangkir. Ternyata cewek ini belum tahu, eh? Lihat dibelakangmu, nak Robin!

"Kau tahu? Kurasa kali ini bukan sekedar perkelahian pelanggan biasa. Mungkin sebaiknya kau bergabung kesana dengan Luffy,"

Robin mengernyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu?"

Law tidak menjawab, dia malah melipat lengan dan menyeruput es krimnya yang sudah mulai mencair. Robin sedikit bingung dan ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi saat mendengar teriakan seseorang dibelakangnya seperti "HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK!?", otomatis dia menoleh cepat keasal suara.

Bagaimana reaksi Robin setelah melihat siapa yang berkelahi disana? Melongo.

"Doflamingo dan Crocodile. Dua pengacau itu mungkin kemari untuk mencari Hancock. Lebih baik hentikan mereka sebelum Rayleigh _-san_ keluar dari pertapaannya," ucap Law lagi. Cowok sial satu ini memang tidak berniat untuk ikut campur. Yah, setidaknya sampai menunggu perintah dari Kuina yang masih memantau keadaan.

"Hah?" Robin menoleh pada Law, tidak mengerti.

"Hari ini kau bekerja bersama ketua dan teman-teman rapat festivalmu, 'kan? Itu sudah lebih cukup untuk menendang mereka keluar dari sini," tatapan keyakinan dari Law memantapkan hati Robin untuk beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju Luffy yang sedang menarik kedua orang sial itu dari pelanggan.

.

* * *

 _BUGGH_! Pukulan Luffy mendarat mulus di pipi kiri Crocodile sampai cowok itu jatuh terduduk dilantai. Melihat itu, Doflamingo tidak terima. Pukulan terus berulang kali dia hujamkan ke wajah Luffy, tapi berhasil dielak oleh si idiot itu. Hingga akhirnya Doflamingo sedikit terengah-engah sementara Luffy memasang kuda-kuda siaga. Dia sudah belajar banyak dari perkelahian mereka sebelumnya. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan si maniak Mingo menang untuk kedua kalinya!

"Kau tidak mungkin datang kemari karena kebetulan, pasti ada maksud tertentu, 'kan?" kata Luffy bernada serius. Dia tidak memedulikan lagi tatapan para pengunjung yang diarahkan pada mereka. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya dia jadi tontonan gratis hari ini.

Doflamingo mendecih sambil membantu Crocodile berdiri. Para pengawalnya setia berdiri dibelakang mereka, siap mengeroyok Luffy. Aura-aura tidak enak memenuhi seluruh café, "Sangat jenius, bocah monkey. Aku kesini untuknya,"

"Untuknya? Maksudmu?" sejujurnya Luffy sudah bisa menebak siapa yang dimaksud cowok sial didepannya. Brengsek, dia tahu dari mana mereka bekerja disini? Di hari ini?

Satu melawan lebih dari satu. Segi jumlah? Jelas kalah. Segi kekuatan? Entahlah. Luffy dalam kondisi tidak menguntungkan dimana tidak ada satupun pelanggan yang mau mengorbankan diri untuk membantunya. Zoro, Sanji, Hancock, dan Nami sedang melayani pelanggan yang cukup jauh dari situ. Artinya dia harus melawan mereka sendirian.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan membuat rumah sakit menyediakan kamar pasien untukmu," ujar Luffy.

Doflamingo mendecih sok, "Cih, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

Pertarungan sepertinya tidak terbendung lagi, saudara-saudara. Jika ini adalah salah satu adegan di film aksi, maka penulis membuat adegan _slow motion_ untuk itu. Tinju kanan Luffy siap didaratkan di wajah Mingo, tinju kiri Mingo yang mengarah perut Luffy dan Crocodile 'mengawal' Mingo dari belakang. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

 _PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK!_

Eh? Suara apa itu? Kenapa banyak sendok yang 'beterbangan'?

"AWW!" Doflamingo spontan memegang belakang kepalanya yang sukses dicium sendok.

"UGH!" Crocodile pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara para pengawal itu celingukan mencari sosok yang melempar sendok-sendok sial itu seenak perut kearah mereka dan kearah dua tuan mereka.

"HOOII! MENCARIKU!?"

Suara cewek! Crocodile yakin itu! Dan dia tidak asing dengan suara ini. Firasatnya mengatakan asal suara ini dari belakang. Jadi ketika mereka menoleh, otomatis kedua mata manusia buaya darat ini nyaris keluar dari tempatnya saat mengetahui identitas cewek itu.

Siapa sangka cewek yang melempari mereka adalah tujuan mereka datang kesini?

"Hancock!? _Teme_! Apa-apaan kau!?" seru salah satu pengawal emosi.

"Heee, ternyata anda, Pica _-san_? Apa kau masih menjadi anjing penurut dari tuanmu yang egois itu?" ucap Hancock tanpa ada aura ketakutan dari perkataannya.

Disisi lain, Luffy masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia yang tidak jadi menyarangkan pukulan kembali bingung. Hancock tahu nama salah satu pengawal si maniak merah jambu. Pernah bertemu sebelumnya di suatu tempat? Atau memang mengenalnya lebih?

PLANG! PLANG! Belum sempat Luffy bereaksi, mendadak dua nampan melesat dari belakangnya dan mengenai belakang kepala Mingo dan Crococdile! Tentu saja mereka sangat _shock_! Setelah tadi kedatangan sendok, dan begitu mereka berbalik, dua nampan melayang fantastis ke tempat yang sama?

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti datang kemari untuk ketuaku…" ucap seorang cewek dengan santai mendekati Luffy dari belakang, "Tapi ini tidak akan sama seperti waktu itu. Karena kau memilih arena bertarung yang salah, mata empat,"

"Robin!" Luffy senyum sumringah melihat Robin sekarang berdiri disampingnya.

Luffy menyebut namanya, tentu saja dia balas tersenyum, 'kan? "Jangan khawatir, aku akan ikut membantumu untuk mengirim dua bajingan ini dan para anjingnya ke rumah sakit terdekat,"

Baiklah, tiga anggota kepanitiaan festival SMA se-Tokyo mengepung mereka. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Doflamingo? Tidak mungkin 'kan dirimu harus berkelahi disini tanpa menarik perhatian Rayleigh yang notabene memiliki kenalan kepolisian? Salah-salah kau bukan dikirim ke rumah sakit, tapi tempat yang jauh lebih buruk dari itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"APA!? LUFFY BERKELAHI DENGAN PELANGGAN!?" Nami _jawdrop_ tak percaya mendengar informasi itu dari Sanji. Tatapan – _Are you serius, pervert boy?_ \- diberikan untuk cowok pirang itu.

"Iya. Kudengar dari salah satu pengunjung yang datang ke meja kasir utama. Dia mengadu soal kenyamanan. Katanya seorang pelayan berambut hitam acak-acakan, bertampang bodoh, dan bekas luka dibawah matanya sedang berkelahi dengan pelanggan yang baru datang," jawab Sanji cepat dan panik. Gyaaaaa! Padahal dia sedang asyik-asyiknya bekerja sambil 'bermesraan' dengan Nami. Tapi kenapa bocah idiot itu selalu menganggu!?

Rambut hitam, tampang bodoh, bekas luka dibawah mata. Itu sudah jelas ciri-ciri Luffy! _Ano yarou_ , apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan!? Begitulah pikir Nami yang sudah berubah menjadi _mode_ cewek badak.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita kesana dan menghentikannya, Nami-san? Sebelum semuanya makin parah," usul bagus, nak Sanji.

"Ya, aku setuju! Akan kupastikan idiot itu menyesal telah berurusan dengan nona Nami!" Nami meletakkan pesanan di meja pelanggan. Pelanggan tersebut berniat ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi tidak jadi. Kenapa?

Siapa yang berani bilang begitu saat mereka melihat api imajiner menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Nami? Apalagi lihat itu. Mata setannya beraksi lagi. Lebih merah menyala daripada saat dia marah waktu tahu Vivi pernah membobol brankas pribadinya diam-diam.

"Awas saja kau, Luffy. Aku akan menguburmu dan menari diatas kuburanmu, khu khu khu…"

"HIIIIIYYYYYYYYY!" hoi, hoi, Sanji. Kenapa kau jadi berpelukan dengan pelanggan itu, hah? Cepat lepaskan dia! Sekedar info pelanggan itu ber _gender_ cewek, dada _cup_ C, dan _so_ pasti sangat manis. Ck ck ck, Sanji memang ahlinya soal 'Mengambil Kesempatan Dalam Kesempitan'.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Aku akan katakan sekali lagi. Ikut sekarang denganku atau kuhancurkan tempat ini dan teman-temanmu," Doflamingo tidak mengenal kata menyerah rupanya. Dia terus menekan Hancock agar ikut bersamanya pergi dari café. Tapi bukan Hancock namanya kalau dia langsung setuju. Membayangkannya saja tidak.

"Dengar brengsek, ini sudah kesejuta kalinya kukatakan padamu, AKU TIDAK MAU. Berdiri didekatmu saja rasanya seperti seribu hama yang merangkak kearahku. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau pergi!" Hancock menjawab ketus.

"Baiklah, kau memang sulit diajak bekerja sama. Kalau begitu, aku akan pakai cara kekerasan,"

"Silakan saja, mata empat!"

Perkelahian tidak terhindarkan lagi. Luffy, Hancock dan Robin melawan Doflamingo, Crocodile serta para pengawalnya secara brutal. Bahkan piring, gelas, atau nampan disekitar ikut berpartisipasi alias menjadi senjata dadakan. Para pelanggan otomatis bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari menjauh, tidak ingin ikut jadi korban. Terutama para pengunjung cewek yang malah berteriak-teriak nista meminta tolong entah pada siapa.

Zoro diujung sana yang memang pada dasarnya cuek jadi terkejut. Teriakan bahkan bunyi bantingan itu cukup keras. Dia spontan menoleh pada asal keributan sambil berpikir apakah masalah disana seserius itu sampai harus berkelahi segala?

Mata Zoro memicing karena jaraknya dengan TKP cukup jauh. Tapi dia yakin melihat sekelompok orang saling memukul dan sesekali membantingkan lawan ke atas meja lalu lanjut memukulinya. Oh, gawat, ini bukan masalah besar lagi. Tapi masalah LUAR BIASA! Dia harus kesana sekarang juga!

Sementara itu, Kuina dan Sabo gigit-gigit jari ketakutan. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau hari ini akan jadi masalah besar bagi mereka. Sampai berkelahi dahsyat begitu cuma memperebutkan Hancock? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Apa yang harus mereka katakan pada Rayleigh nanti!? Catatan : dua jam lalu, Rayleigh pergi membeli bahan-bahan membuat es krim dan makanan lainnya bersama beberapa pelayan.

"Kuina, bagaimana ini?" tanya Sabo panik, "Kita keluar sekarang atau tidak?"

" _Hei, Rayleigh-sensei bisa membunuh kita kalau dia sampai tahu ada keributan begini di cafénya!_ " sahut Ace dari _walkie talkie_ Sabo.

"Cih, terserahmu saja, Kuina! Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku dan Ace akan kesana sekarang juga dan—" Sabo sukses berhenti berkata-kata karena bingung melihat Kuina mengambil ketapel dari tas besarnya. Mau apa cewek ini? Sampai dia membidik segala… tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan-!

"Ka-kau mau apa?"

Getaran tidak stabil ketapel berhenti. Target berada pada jarak aman. Mata Kuina yang tertutup sebelah sudah yakin kerikil diketapelnya siap dilesatkan, "Ketapel _is on, baby_!"

 _BSYUUNGGG!_

.

* * *

"Luffy!" teriak Zoro yang baru sampai di arena dan segera menendang pengawal Mingo yang sempat menarik kerah pakaian Luffy.

 _DUGG_! Pengawal itu jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Tendangan cukup bertenaga dari si buta arah, Zoro. Hahaha!

"Zoro! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, sobat!" ujar Luffy sumringah sang _partner_ datang menolong.

"Yo, sama-sa—"

 _PLETAKK!_ Luffy _jawdrop_ dua meter saking shocknya melihat sebuah kerikil mendarat mulus kekepala Zoro sampai membuat kepala cowok rambut lumut itu miring sesaat. Zoro sendiri langsung merutuk dan mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil celingukan. Orang bodoh mana yang melemparinya kerikil? Yah, mungkin pembaca sudah tahu jawabannya.

* * *

.

Sabo dan Kuina melongo. Spontan mereka saling tatap lalu melirik sebentar ke sang ketapel. Sabo pasang wajah malas sementara Kuina cengengesan seolah dia baru saja membuat kesalahan yang menurutnya tidak besar, ck ck ck.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya kau bidik, bodoh?" tanya Sabo sangaaaaat datar.

"Ehehehe, kesalahan teknis, _brother_! Hahaha!" jawab Kuina mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Sejujurnya bidikan Kuina tepat di pengawal yang ditendang Zoro barusan. Tapi dia tidak menyangka sang target pada bidikan jadi berubah dari pengawal menjadi teman masa kecilnya. _Well_ , mengingat kerikil sudah pergi duluan, dia tidak bisa menghentikannya, 'kan?

.

Di ruang pengawas, Ace geleng-geleng kepala mendengar omongan Kuina barusan. Setahunya, Kuina itu ahli pedang, bukan ahli ketapel. Kalau masalah ketapel, lebih ahli Usopp, 'kan? Sayang sekali bocah itu tidak ada disini sekarang. Kalau tidak, pasti kerikil nista itu tidak akan mendarat mulus dikepala Zoro.

Tapi sesaat dia selesai geleng-geleng kepala, dia kembali lagi geleng-geleng kepala begitu melihat sosok Nami dan Sanji yang ikut meramaikan jalannya 'acara' lewat kamera pengawas. Malah bertarungnya rusuh lagi. Sanji menggunakan tendangan saktinya untuk menendang meja sampai mengenai dua pengawal Doflamingo, sementara Nami memukul kepala mereka dengan gagang pel.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Setelah kembali selesai dengan geleng-geleng kepala, mata Ace melotot angker saking kagetnya melihat reaksi bawahan Doflamingo yang tiba-tiba melindungi kepala mereka entah dari apa. Bahkan sampai dielus-elus segala. Hal itu sempat menjadi bumerang karena rendahnya 'penjagaan diri' sehingga Robin dan Zoro bisa menghajar mereka bersamaan. Ace _sweatdrop_. Dia sudah tahu ini ulah siapa.

Dengan cepat dia meraih _walkie_ nya dan berkata, "Aku berani bertaruh kalau sekarang kalian berdua sedang memegang ketapel konyol itu lagi,"

.

Kuina-Sabo _situation_ …

.

"Hehehe, kenapa kau tahu, Ace?" tanya Sabo tanpa dosa sambil terus melesatkan kerikil-kerikil _super_ tajam ke orang-orang Shichibukai.

" _Jelas aku tahu, 'kan!? Apa kalian sudah gila!? Bagaimana kalau sampai salah bidik dan kena pengunjung!?_ "

"Kuina sang dewi cinta tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dua kali," sahut Kuina kesenangan ketika berhasil membuat kepala Crocodile beradu dengan kerikilnya.

Kuina dan Sabo bisa mendengar Ace cuma menghela napas pasrah.

.

* * *

"KUBILANG IKUT AKU! KAU ITU CALON TUNANGANKU! BEGINIKAH SIKAPMU PADA PASANGANMU!?" teriakan kasar Doflamingo ini spontan berhasil membuat pelanggan lainnya yang menonton melongo. Melihat seorang cowok tinggi besar berkacamata aneh menarik lengan seorang cewek cantik tinggi semampai benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Penulis tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang pasti entah kenapa semua pelanggan melihat mereka layaknya sekelompok artis yang sedang syuting drama aksi romantis. Mulut melongo, berpangku tangan bahkan sampai makan _pop corn_ segala yang entah dapat dari mana.

Lupakan reaksi menjijikkan para penonton. Sekarang Hancock berusaha melepaskan tangan kotor Mingo dari lengannya. Dia benar-benar tidak sudi! Tapi kondisi makin tidak menguntungkan. Rambut Robin ditarik seperti tarik tambang(?) oleh Crocodile. Sedangkan gerakan Nami dikunci oleh Pica dengan mengait lehernya. _The boys_ yang masih terpaku melawan pengawal yang lain sangat kaget melihat _the girls_ sudah ditangan musuh.

"Nami-san!" seru Sanji sambil menendang perut lawannya hingga terjatuh lalu menghadap Mingo yang berhasil menahan mereka.

"Robin!" ini Zoro yang emosi tingkat tinggi karena melihat Robin meringis kesakitan yang terus berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Crocodile dari rambutnya.

"Jangan sentuh Hancock-chan dengan tangan kotormu!" Hancock otomatis terbelalak saat Luffy kembali tidak sengaja memanggilnya dengan 'chan'. Doflamingo semakin marah karena dia bisa melihat jelas reaksi Hancock. Hei, apa-apaan itu?

Cewek itu merona? Dia? Seorang Hancock yang berego tinggi selangit? Yang bahkan tidak mungkin sekali bisa merona akan pria karena dirinya yang selalu membuat pria merona? Oke, penulis mulai lebay. Tapi kali ini fakta memang membuktikan.

"Cih!"

 _KREEEKK!_

" _ITTAI_!" lengan Hancock menjadi sasaran kemarahan Doflamingo. Cowok itu memang tidak punya hati! Kecemburuan menguasai hatinya.

"Hancock-chan!"

.

* * *

"Brengsek! Beraninya dia! Kurang ajaaaaarrrrr!" dari tempat persembunyian dua detektif kurang kerjaan, emosi Kuina meluap. Dia tidak percaya Doflamingo akan berbuat sekasar itu! Apalagi terhadap cewek! Sepertinya ketapelnya harus beraksi lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba Sabo menahan tangannya.

"Oi, apa yang—"

"Adikku bisa menyelesaikannya. Ingat tujuan misi 'bekerja bersama secara tak sengaja untuk menumbuhkan perasaan jatuh cinta'? Mungkin saja ini petunjuk dari Tuhan kalau misi kita telah selesai," jawab Sabo cepat dengan serius. Omong-omong, nama misi macam apa itu? Panjang sekali. Pasti Kuina yang menamakan misi sampai terdengar konyol begitu. Yakin!

.

Kembali ke TKP…

.

"Bagi tugas…" ucap Zoro pelan.

Luffy dan Sanji kompak menoleh pada Zoro yang berdiri ditengah. Apa maksud si buta arah ini?

"Sanji, kau selamatkan Nami. Kau, Luffy, selamatkan Hancock," lanjut Zoro lagi, "Sedangkan Robin milikku,"

 _Krik-krik… Krik-krik…_

Err, apa katanya? Apa kalian tidak salah dengar? Tidak, mungkin penulis yang salah dengar. Tidak! Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu! Penulis yakin sangat percaya bahwa ahli kendo tidak peka itu memang mengatakan Robin… miliknya?

"Hah?" Sanji tersadar sesaat dari lamunannya. Apa kata si _marimo_ tadi?

"Heee… 'Robin milikku'?" dengan sangat polos, Luffy mengulang kembali perkataan Zoro.

 _BLUSH_.

"Eh, i-itu, ma-maksudku… Cih, ma-maksudku itu Ro-Robin itu urusanku! Biar aku yang menyelamatkannya!" Zoro sendiri tidak percaya dia barusan mengatakannya! Sebenarnya dia ingin bilang begitu, tapi siapa sangka mulutnya berkata lain? Sampai mengatakan kata sakral begitu alias kata yang tentu saja menjadi faktor dimana dia akan kalah taruhan dari Kuina. Dan penulis yakin Kuina diujung sana pasti _jawdrop_ tidak percaya saat mendengar kata itu.

"Sudah cukup kata romantis kalian! Sekarang menjauh dari kami atau jangan salahkan jika para gadis kalian harus berakhir tragis begitu selesai kerja sambilan!" sahut Crocodile yang kemudian menarik tiba-tiba rambut Robin lagi. Hentakan keras itu benar-benar menyiksa wakil ketua OSIS _HAS_. Nami juga nyaris kehabisan napas. Sementara Hancock pasrah karena lengannya sangat sakit.

Luffy mendecih. Posisinya sangat terpojok. Dia berniat menyerang Mingo dan yang lainnya secara tiba-tiba, tapi…

"AYO! SEMANGAT!"

"SELAMATKAN PARA JULIET KALIAN!"

"TUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT PERJUANGAN CINTA ANAK MUDA!"

Hah?

Oi, jangan-jangan…. Jangan katakan kalau semua pengunjung…

Benar-benar menganggap ini syuting drama? Apa mereka tidak lihat perkelahian mereka barusan? Lagipula dimana kru _tv_ nya!?

Kembali lagi Kuina dan Sabo saling pandang tidak mengerti. Sambil berpikir apa yang barusan terjadi, Kuina merutuk, "Sebenarnya yang bodoh disini siapa?"

Sabo mendecak pasrah. Dia tidak pernah mengira kalau pelanggan gurunya memiliki _IQ_ jongkok. Atau mungkin tengkurap malah, "Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kita buat saja langkah awal untuk menghentikan pertengkaran konyol ini,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bidik Crocodile dengan ketapelmu, ah, maksudku bidik matanya,"

"Kenapa harus mata? Tidak kepala?"

"Sanji disana. Kalau mata Crocodile kelilipan, otomatis dia akan melepaskan tangannya dari Robin. Sanji bisa menggunakan tendangan sampingnya untuk membereskan Crocodile dan Mingo sekaligus," pemikiran bagus dari Sabo. Jika penjagaan Crocodile lengah, tendangan Sanji bisa merubuhkannya dan Mingo yang memang berdiri disampingnya.

Harus Kuina akui, rencana Sabo cukup bagus, "Baiklah, kalau Nami?" Kuina sudah bersiap-siap mengarahkan ketapelnya pada sang target.

"Pengawal yang lebih mengkhawatirkan tuannya pasti akan melepaskan cewek itu begitu melihat tuannya dihajar, 'kan?"

Oke, sudah ditetapkan. Rencana penyelesaian pertengkaran bodoh akan dimulai dari kerikil Kuina.

Target berada dalam sasaran. Mata sialnya sudah siap ditimpuk(?) kerikil. Kuina menarik tali ketapelnya, sangat tegang dan beberapa kali bergoyang karena tidak stabil. Tapi mata serius cewek itu tak lepas dari wajahnya. Begitu tali itu dilepaskan, maka akan terjadi penentuan akhir rencana di café ini.

.

* * *

 _TAKK!_ KENA! BENAR-BENAR KENA! Mata Crocodile yang kesakitan membuat Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji terheran-heran. Berpikir dari mana asal kerikil-kerikil nista itu. Tapi ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu, maka dengan sigap Sanji mengangkat kakinya siap menendang Crocodile yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Robin.

 _DUAGH!_ _BRUGHH_! Doflamingo yang terkejut, tidak sempat mengelak saat tubuh sobatnya menubruknya sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tidak elit. Maksudnya?

Crocodile menindih tubuh Mingo, saling bertatapan persis drama komedi romantis. Spontan semua orang melongo melihat adegan tidak layak ditonton tersebut. Sementara Ace dari ruang pengawas tertawa keras saking beruntungnya melihat ini. Memang tidak sia-sia dia ikut serta dalam rencana Kuina.

Tidak mau berlama-lama dalam posisi menjijikkan, Mingo segera mendorong tubuh Crocodile, "Minggir! Apa-apaan kau!?"

"Doflamingo _-sama_!" sesuai rencana, perhatian sang pengawal teralihkan. Ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Nami. Cewek itu berhasil lepas dari dekapan lalu memelintir tangan Pica. Pria itu meringis kesakitan! Ketika pengawal lain berniat membantu, Luffy, Zoro, dan Robin sudah bergerak lebih dulu untuk menendang para pengawal itu bersamaan.

Mungkin karena tendangan mereka terlalu kuat, para pengawal Mingo sampai terjatuh jauh dan mengenai meja pelanggan hingga hancur. Spontan pelanggan yang didekatnya berlari menjauh tidak ingin ikut bernasib sama. _Knock out_! Mereka sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi!

Hancock, Nami dan Robin telah resmi bebas dari status sandera. _The boys_ pun segera mengamankan mereka dari Doflamingo, Crocodile dan Pica. Tinggal tiga orang lagi, maka selesai sudah perkelahian hari ini! Keenam tokoh utama kita sudah berhadapan dengan tiga orang itu. Para penonton sudah berkeringat dingin, mereka mengira ini sudah masuk klimaks cerita. Tapi sayangnya saat saling menyerbu akan dimulai…

"HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI CAFÉKU, BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN!?" teriakan seorang pria tua dari belakang Luffy dan kawan-kawan menjadi penghancur klimaks yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu, saudara-saudara. Pria itu berkacak pinggang dan menunjukkan ekspresi sangar. Dibelakangnya setia beberapa pelayan yang tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa saat melihat café sudah porak poranda begini.

Siapakah pria tua itu? Sudah sangat jelas sekali jawabannya. SILVERS RAYLEIGH, sang manajer dan pemilik café! Kuina dan Sabo melongo karena tidak menyangka sang guru akan datang secepat ini. Padahal mereka yakin perkelahian ini akan selesai sebelum dia datang. Nyatanya?

"Gawat! _May day! May day! Sensei_ sudah datang! Bagaimana ini!?" Sabo teriak-teriak parno norak.

"Oi, Ace _-san_ , kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Rayleigh _-sensei_ sudah disini dari tadi, hah!?" lain hal dengan Kuina. Cewek itu marah-marah pada Ace lewat _walkie talkie_. Coba pikirkan. Seandainya Ace memberitahu lebih cepat, mereka pasti akan keluar untuk menarik mereka pergi dari tempat ini!

" _Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu asyik menonton, hehehe…"_ jiah, sama saja rupanya!

* * *

.

.

* * *

"JAWAB AKU! SEDANG APA KALIAN!? APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA CAFEKU INI!?" Rayleigh masih berkoar-koar nista. Luffy dan yang lain cuma membatu, tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Tamat sudah diriku. Aku pasti akan dibunuh guruku sendiri setelah ini…" Kuina sudah pasrah akan keadaan. Benar-benar hari yang sial.

Tapi apa yang terjadi, saudara-saudara? Kondisi kemudian 180 derajat berubah! Semua pelanggan menepuk tangan keras-keras dan memberi sorakan 'Kereen!', ' _Bravo_!', bahkan teriakan Tarzan 'Ouououou!' juga pecah disekeliling. Sampai ada yang bersiul-siul segala.

Hei, ada apa ini? Jangan tanya penulis, jangan tanya Kuina, jangan tanya Rayleigh. Karena satupun dari mereka tidak ada yang tahu.

"Pelayanmu memang hebat!"

"Aktingnya meyakinkan sekali! Kami benar-benar terhibur!"

"Cafému memang nomor satu di Tokyo, Rayleigh _-san_!"

Hah?

Akting?

Memang siapa yang berakting disini? Ini serius! Serius! SERIUS! Ayolah, lihat baik-baik, bodoh! Kalau memang syuting drama, mana kameramennya? Mana sutradaranya? Mana lampu-lampu efeknya? Mana? Mana? MANA, OI?!

Rayleigh membatu.

Dia menatap Luffy dengan intens. Yang ditatap cuma cengar-cengir tidak berdosa. Sementara para penganggu itu sudah lari lebih dulu ketika pelayan Rayleigh bersiap menangkap mereka. Saat Sanji berniat mengejar, Nami sudah menghentikannya. Cewek itu menatap Sanji seolah mengatakan, "Bukan saatnya,"

"Baiklah…" ucapan Rayleigh sukses membuat mereka tersentak kaget.

"Sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman yang harus dijelaskan disini…"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author note**_ : Astaga, panjang banget. Di _chapter_ ini memang sengaja _romance_ nya tidak kental. Karena kalau setiap _chapter romance_ kental melulu, rasanya tidak ada konfliknya begitu. Nah, sekarang kirimkan kesan, saran, dan pesan anda. Diterima dengan senang hati. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	11. Jealous

_**Author Note**_ : Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi para pembaca. Semua pasti berpikir saya lagi _writer's block_. Salah. Sangat salah. Bukan itu penyebab saya lama _update_. Tepatnya saya lagi bertapa alias meditasi tentang diri pembaca terhadap diri saya. Apakah saya melakukan kesalahan sampai mereka tidak mau _review_?

Karena setelah saya membukan akun _fanfic_ saya, ternyata tiga jam setelah rilis **bloody agent, kisah kasih di sekolah** bahkan **girls are better than boys** ini, yang mengunjungi sudah 300 orang lebih dan yang melihat nyaris 400 orang untuk setiap _fanfic_. Tapi yang me _review_ hanya pembaca setia saja. Bisa dikatakan hanya sebagian kecil dari banyak _readers_.

Makanya saya heran, apa susahnya memberi _review_ , ya? Karena itulah saya terpaksa tunda dulu sambil menunggu jadwal _update_ yang tepat. Sejujurnya saya bukan _author_ gila _review_. Kalau _fanfic_ saya memang jarang dikunjungi dan jelek, wajar tidak ada yang mau _review_. Tapi kalau sebanyak itu dikunjungi, berarti _fanfic_ ini bukan standar jelek. Saya jadi sedih, pembaca. Padahal jika mereka mau memberi kesan ataupun saran, itu 'kan bisa jadi pemacu semangat, HUWEEEEEEE!

Ah, sudahlah. Ini jawaban _review_ kalian! cekidot!

* * *

.

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Dan tentu saja perkelahian dengan Shichibukai tidak akan berhenti sampai Hancock resmi lepas dari genggaman Doflamingo. Soal peran KouVi dan UsoKa, di _chapter_ ini ada kok. Lihat aja nanti.

 **Vira D Ace**

Dimana ada Kuina, Sabo dan Ace, maka akan ada kenistaan yang terjadi. Sampai kerikil pun ikut terlibat, hahaha! Di _chapter_ ini, sesuai judulnya, mungkin lebih kental di _romance_ kali, ya? Yah, tentukan saja sendiri, heheh.

 **Guest**

Aduuuh, terima kasih banget atas pujiannya. Ayo segera baca _chapter_ ini agar rasa penasarannya hilang.

 **Rara-chan**

Doffy memang pengecut. Beraninya berkelahi keroyokan tapi saat monster Rayleigh datang, dia malah kabur, hahaha! Terima kasih juga atas dukungannya, ya.

Memang bener! Rayleigh itu kerjanya cuma mengganggu saja *Nunjuk Rayleigh yang sibuk baca koran*! Tapi di _chapter_ ini Rayleigh tidak akan menganggu, heheh.

 **MUN**

Luffy 'kan polos soal cinta. Mana dia tahu perasaan Hancock. Terkadang saya kasihan juga memasangkan kerja Hancock dengan si idiot itu, haha!

 **Ryuu**

* * *

 _Chapter_ diperpanjang lagi? Pingsan saya! Coba baca _chapter_ 11 ini. Tentukan saja sendiri apa lebih panjang atau mungkin malah lebih pendek. Terima kasih atas _review_ nya.

 **Aizen**

Alvida memang cocok jadi rival cinta Hancock, 'kan? BUAHAHAHA! Yosh, silakan baca bagian kesebelas ini. Maaf kalau bagian kesebelas agak jelek.

 **Gilank**

YOSHAA! SEMANGAT 45 KEMERDEKAAN! Terima kasih atas pujiannya!

 **Shona Namikaze**

Aduhh, maaf ya lama _update_. Sudah saya buat alasannya diatas. Harap maklum, deh. Untuk menghilangkan rasa gregetnya, ini sudah _update_ kok.

 **Ryo**

Sekali membuat _fanfic_ , selama apapun harus diakhiri. Itu prinsip saya. Cerita ini akan terus berlanjut sampai tamat.

.

* * *

Selesai. Bagi yang berakun, sudah dibalas lewat _PM_. Sekarang, langsung _scrool down_ dan _read_.

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Eleven : Jealous**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **JEALOUS**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana lokasinya?" tanya Kaya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Karena jujur saja, dia tidak berniat untuk tersesat malam ini.

Vivi melirik sebentar ke layar ponsel, "Jalan Nobunaga 2 blok 4…"

"…Berarti tidak jauh dari Shibuya, huh?" gumam Kaya pelan. Jalan Nobunaga ternyata bisa dikategorikan tetangga dekat dari pusat perbelanjaan terkenal itu.

"Tapi, aku bingung. Kenapa Hancock menyuruh kita kesana malam-malam begini?"

Bingung dengan percakapan diatas? Penulis saja mungkin bingung jika tidak dijelaskan. Percakapan diatas adalah percakapan antara Vivi dan Kaya dimana mereka berdua sedang menuju café Canataria, tempat dimana ketiga sahabat mereka sedang kerja sambilan sedari pagi.

Sesuatu membingungkan terjadi ketika Vivi mendapat kiriman _e-mail_ dari Hancock. Cewek itu memintanya untuk menjemputnya pulang. Tapi kalau Vivi tidak salah, tadi pagi Hancock, Nami dan Robin pergi dengan mobil pribadi Nami. Kenapa harus dijemput segala? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ini sudah jam 9 malam! Apa mereka lupa kalau besok gladiresik festival?

"Entahlah. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disana sampai dia menyuruh kita menjemput mereka," tebak Kaya malam berasumsi terlalu jauh. Lagipula alasan logis apalagi selain itu yang cocok dengan kondisi Hancock sekarang? "Hei, Vivi, ke kanan atau lurus saja?" tanya Kaya begitu melihat percabangan jalan.

"Lurus," jawab Vivi singkat.

Kaya pun segera mempercepat laju mobil. Tetapi kemudian sudut matanya menangkap keberadaan mobil putih dibelakang mereka dan mencoba untuk mendahului. Kecepatan mobil itu terlalu kencang untuk berkendara di jalan tol yang sepi. Apalagi mobil putih sial itu sampai membunyikan klakson beberapa kali segala. Seperti terburu-buru.

Bukan hanya Kaya, Vivi juga ikut kesal. Spontan cewek rambut biru itu membuka jendela mobil lalu melongok ke belakang. Dia berteriak, "HEI, APA-APAAN KAU!? KAU TIDAK LIHAT PAPAN PERINGATAN TADI!? KECEPATAN MAKSIMAL HANYA 45 KM/JAM, SIALAN!"

Teriakan Vivi barusan membuat Kaya menyengir. Diliriknya _speed meter_ mobil dan panah merah tepat menunjuk angka 60.

Vivi bodoh. Sebelum dia berteriak begitu, seharusnya dia menyadari dulu berapa kecepatan mereka.

Lupakan rutukan Kaya. karena sekarang Vivi baru menyadari sesuatu ketika terus memerhatikan siapa yang dia teriaki. Bukan soal kecepatan mobil, tapi nomor plat mobil putih tersebut. Serius, nomor plat itu tidak asing. Dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat mungkin?

Sebelum dia memikirkan kepemilikian mobil tersebut, mobil itu justru menambah kecepatan sehingga sekarang mereka berada pada posisi sejajar. Kurang dari lima detik, jendela depan mobil itu terbuka dan akhirnya memperlihatkan siapa yang mengemudi. Cowok berkacamata hitam, huh? Berkaca mata dalam keadaan gelap? Dia pasti sudah gila atau tipe cowok yang suka menarik perhatian.

"Yo!" teriak cowok itu, memamerkan gigi.

Kaya dan Vivi terkejut. Itu Kouza! Kenapa dia bisa—

"Kouza?" gumam Kaya tidak percaya. Dia langsung membuka jendela mobil samping pengemudi agar suara dia terdengar, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

Dengan santai Kouza membalas, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan begitu! Kenapa para gadis berada di jalan tol di malam tenang, huh?"

"Itu bukan urusan—" seruan Kaya berhenti seketika melihat penampakan seseorang yang duduk disebelah Kouza. Hei, tunggu! Laki-laki itu, 'kan—"USOPP _-SAN_!? KAU JUGA!?"

Cowok itu cuma melambai tidak jelas pada Kaya sementara Kouza melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Kau tahu, tidak etis untuk bicara di jalan tol! Lihat ponsel kalian dan kalian akan menemukan _e-mail_ dariku! Baca saja!" setelah berkata seperti ini, Kouza segera menutup jendela mobil kembali. Lalu dia pun melaju kencang meninggalkan para panitia cewek festival kota.

 _Kriinggg Kriinggg_! Bunyi tanda masuk _e-mail_ berasal dari ponsel Vivi. Tanpa membuang waktu, cewek itu tahu ini pasti dari Kouza. Jadi dia langsung membacanya agar Kaya yang sedang menyetir juga mendengarnya.

"Aku diminta Sanji untuk menjemput mereka di café Rayleigh _-sensei_. Kalau tidak, mana mau aku repot-repot keluar malam begini, 'kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" begitulah isi _e-mail_ dari Kouza.

Kerutan pada dahi Kaya terlihat jelas, dia tampak berpikir. Kouza mengatakan Sanji memintanya dan Usopp untuk menjemput mereka di café Rayleigh. Café Rayleigh katanya? Sebentar, kalau tidak salah ketiga sahabat mereka kerja sambilan dengan ketiga cowok sialan itu di café Canataria. Berarti café itu milik Rayleigh!?

Cih, baru sadar dia. Sekedar info, Kaya dan Vivi memang belum diberitahu soal itu. Karena seharian ini mereka tidak mendapat _e-mail_ dari Hancock kecuali sms sial yang baru masuk 20 menit lalu. Itupun isinya cukup menyebalkan.

 _HEI, JEMPUT AKU DAN YANG LAIN DI CAFÉ BRENGSEK INI SEKARANG JUGA! JIKA DALAM WAKTU SETENGAH JAM KALIAN TIDAK DATANG, KUPASTIKAN AKAN KUKIRIM BOM KE RUMAH KALIAN!_

Ck ck ck, kalian lihat sendiri, 'kan? _E-mail_ macam apa itu? Dia minta tolong tapi malah pakai mengancam segala. Sampai membawa soal bom lagi. Vivi yang pertama kali mendapat pesan kematian tersebut, reaksi pertamanya adalah _shock_. _Shock_ antara terkejut melihat pesan Hancock yang tumben semua di _capslock_ , atau karena takut temannya berganti status menjadi teroris. Karena itulah dia segera menghubungi Kaya untuk ikut serta menemaninya.

"Berarti bukan hanya kita saja yang bernasib sial, eh?" ucap Vivi memijat pelan keningnya. Sakit kepala memikirkan ini lama-lama.

Kaya sendiri cuma mendengus, "Aku tak percaya aku bisa bergabung dengan kelompok yang diketuai cewek aneh macam dia,"

Berani menjamin Hancock disana bersin seketika.

.

* * *

.

"AKKKHHHHHH! BRENGSEK, KENAPA AKU HARUS BERMALAM DISINI BERSAMA COWOK SIAL SEPERTIMU, MULUT KARET!?" Hancock berteriak kencang sambil menunjuk Luffy yang sedang berjongkok disampingnya.

Tepat sekali. Saat Luffy mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi di café tadi sore, Rayleigh tidak percaya. Malah pria itu menghukum mereka semua untuk berjaga malam. Mendengar hukuman tersebut, mereka berenam melongo dengan mulut menganga lebar. Ekspresi yang sangat tidak elit.

Tapi karena entah kenapa malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Padahal mereka bisa saja masuk ke kamar untuk tidur kemudian terbang ke dunia mimpi. Sayangnya, Luffy merengek pada Hancock untuk menemaninya diluar. Awalnya cewek itu menolak keras kalau Luffy tidak mengancamnya dengan memberi tahu teman-teman mereka soal 'foto spektakuler'.

Jelas Hancock melongo tidak percaya! Si mulut karet bodoh ini! Bisa-bisanya dia berkhianat dan malah berpihak pada ketiga senior kurang ajar itu! Rasanya Hancock ingin menonjok wajahnya sekarang. Hanya saja Luffy sudah lebih dulu menyeretnya ke café luar. Sementara yang lain bingung sendiri. Bingung ada gerangan apa diantara mereka berdua. Huh, belum tahu saja mereka, benar 'kan, pembaca?

Kembali ke situasi.

Luffy cuek saja mendengar rutukan Hancock. Dia lebih memilih mengupil daripada mendengar ocehan cewek yang tiba-tiba menggila. Ayolah, bermalam sehari apa susahnya? Lagipula mereka juga disediakan kamar didalam café. Bukan berarti mereka harus tidur diluar, 'kan?

Memang dasar otak pentium satu si mulut karet. Terang saja Hancock tidak mau tidur karena mereka berenam ditempatkan di satu kamar! Memang tempat tidurnya terpisah, tapi tetap saja Hancock tidak mau. Heleh, padahal begitu-begitu dia malah pernah tidur satu ranjang dengan Luffy. Lebih parah, saudara-saudara.

"Hancock, sudahlah. Percuma saja kau merutuk begitu. Kau lupa Rayleigh _-san_ tidak mau mendengar penjelasan kita?" celetuk Nami. Benar-benar menyakitkan telinga mendengar gerutuan Hancock sepanjang malam. Ingin sekali dia menjejalkan sepatunya pada mulut sial ketuanya. Tapi adanya malah dia pula yang bisa-bisa berakhir tragis malam ini.

Sang ketua akhirnya menyerah kalah, kembali duduk di kursi café. Ekspresi kesalnya masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Malas melihatnya terlalu lama, Nami kemudian melirik Robin. Cewek itu sedang duduk sambil membaca buku ditemani secangkir kopi beserta Zoro setia disampingnya. Yah, malam-malam begini mereka berpikir lebih baik berada di café bagian luar sambil melihat pemandangan langit mala—

Eit eit eit eit, tunggu dulu. Coba ulangi lagi. Zoro? Zoro setia disampingnya? 'Nya' ini maksudnya Robin? Ya, pasti dia! Tidak mungkin menemani penulis. _What the_ -?! Kenapa dia melakukan itu!? Ck, daripada penasaran, mending kita dengarkan percakapan pribadi ZoRobin untuk sementara.

"Zoro, aku sudah katakan padamu tidak ada apa-apa diantara aku dan Law," Robin meletakkan cangkirnya sambil tersenyum kecil pada Zoro. Soalnya cowok ini selalu protes tentang apa yang terjadi saat mereka bekerja. Pertama, momen pelanggan pria bertampang kriminal penguasa dunia. Kedua, insiden datangnya Law. Lalu ketiga, dia berjanji akan kembali bekerja setelah lima menit mengobrol dengannya, tapi ternyata malah keasyikan sampai lupa waktu.

"Oh ya, lalu kenapa kalian mesra sekali tadi siang?" Zoro masih belum percaya, saudara-saudara. Sekarang suasana mereka berdua layaknya polisi sedang menginterogasi penjahat kelas kakap.

"Mesra?" Robin mengulang omongan Zoro sebelumnya. Dia terkekeh pelan, tidak menyangka pemikiran bodoh itu bisa mampir di kepala si lumut, "Mesra dari sudut mana?"

"Mesra dari segala sudut," jawaban spontan dari Zoro ini berhasil membuat Robin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Astaga, ternyata Zoro kalau cemburu manis juga! Begitulah pikir Robin.

Karena mendengar tawa Robin inilah, akhirnya keempat orang tersisa jadi tertarik untuk menguping lebih jauh. Terutama Sanji. Melihat rona tipis di pipi Robin dan rona hebat di pipi Zoro sukses buat dia panas dingin. Penasaran saja dia apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?" Zoro sangat malu! Dia tak percaya dia baru saja mengakui bahwa dirinya cemburu! Yah, walaupun tidak langsung. Kyaaa, andaikan Kuina ada disini sekarang, pasti JAUH lebih seru!

Sambil menahan tawa dengan tangan lentiknya, Robin menjawab, "Fufufu, tidak, tidak ada. Aku hanya baru menyadari kamu itu sangat manis kalau sedang cemburu,"

 _BLUSH_.

"A-aku tidak cemburu!" huh, mengelak lagi dia, eh? Sudahlah, akui saja, nak Zoro. Kau beruntung malam ini ketiga detektif kurang kerjaan itu tidak di café malam ini karena ditendang keluar oleh Rayleigh. Kalau tidak, wajah tomatmu ini pasti sudah diabadikan dalam bentuk foto.

Penulis berani meyakinkan pembaca kalau sekarang Robin makin tertarik pada Zoro karena dia mudah dipancing emosinya, "Akui, _kenshi-san_. Kau cemburu, 'kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu! La-lagipula kenapa aku harus cemburu pada cowok sialan itu karena mendekatimu!?" Zoro tidak berani melihat wajah Robin. Dia menoleh kearah lain agar cewek itu tidak bisa melihat wajah tomat busuknya.

"Hee~~, benarkah~?" goda Robin lagi.

"Berani kau mengatakannya sekali lagi, kau akan—"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa mengungkit Law?" celetuk Sanji.

Pembicaraan terputus. Disisi lain Zoro harus bersyukur si alis pelintir menyela pembicaraan sehingga dia bisa lepas dari penekanan godaan Robin.

"Kau tahu Law?" tanya Robin.

"Mudah saja, 'kan? Law adalah teman Kakak Luffy sejak SMP. Makanya kami berlima cukup dekat dengannya," jawab Sanji santai dan apa adanya, "Tapi kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya?"

Robin tersenyum tipis, "Law adalah teman masa kecilku. Kalau kalian bilang hubungan kalian cukup dekat, maka hubunganku dengannya sangat dekat,"

 **Sangat dekat**. Uh-huh, dua kata itu digaris bawahi oleh Zoro. Sepertinya dia mulai waspada akan hal yang tidak mungkin sekali dia waspadai.

"Oh, begitu. Pantas saja kau terlihat akrab dengannya," gumam Sanji kilas balik. Karena sebenarnya dia juga melihat Robin mengobrol dengan Law sebentar sore tadi. Dia pun juga bingung kenapa Robin asyik bercengkerama sementara Zoro menghilang entah kemana. Tapi dia gak terlalu peduli soal itu. Mau dimana dan mau apa kepala lumut sialan itu, kepeduliannya hanya untuk Nami seorang, gyahahaha!

Tepuk tangan pembaca sekali sebagai pertanda pergantian suasana. Karena dua belas pasang mata melihat dua mobil mewah membunyikan klakson dari arah gerbang masuk. Otomatis kedatangan kedua mobil itu membuat Sanji bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk ruangan manajer. Didekat pintu tersebut ada dua tombol bewarna hijau, lalu yang satu lagi bewarna merah. Segera Sanji menekan tombol hijau kemudian taraaa! Pintu gerbang terbuka! Teknologi memang semakin berkembang, eh?

Seketika halaman café yang hanya diterangi lampu taman menjadi lebih terang karena sorot lampu mobil. Sementara itu Luffy keheranan sambil melirik Sanji yang dengan santainya bergabung bersama keempat orang lainnya menyambut pemilik mobil tersebut. Semudah itu membuka gerbang tanpa tahu siapa? Kalau Rayleigh disini, mereka bisa dihukum jaga malam selama seminggu.

 _Klap… Blam_! Bola mata Luffy nyaris keluar dari tempatnya saat mengetahui yang keluar adalah teman-temannya sendiri. Hei, kenapa dia tidak diberitahu soal ini? Malah dengan santainya keempat orang itu bergabung bersama Sanji dan yang lain.

"Yo!" sapa Usopp sumringah.

"Hahaha, maaf, Usopp. Merepotkan kalian berdua di malam larut begini," kata Sanji kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuk.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Lagipula siapa sangka kedua Shichibukai itu sampai mengacau disaat kalian kerja sambilan?" balas Kouza.

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu!" sela Luffy membentuk silang dengan tangannya. Spontan mereka semua menoleh pada sang ketua OSIS Tokyo Galaxy, "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian kemari?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi KouSopp menunjuk Sanji dan ViYa menunjuk Hancock.

Luffy _sweatdrop_. Berarti anggotanya seenaknya memanggil 'bala bantuan' tanpa izin darinya? Ceh, lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa juga yang butuh izin dari ketua bodoh sepertinya, hah!?

"Dan untuk apa kalian dipanggil kemari?"

"Menjemput kalian, 'kan? Apa lagi?" balas Vivi mengangkat bahu sedikit.

"Menjemput?" gumam Luffy sambil beberapa kali mengedipkan mata. Empat detik setelahnya, barulah si idiot itu sadar, "Hei, tapi kami bisa disini karena Rayleigh- _sensei_ yang menyuruh! Kalau kita pergi dari sini, siapa yang menjaga cafénya?"

Sanji mendecak kesal. Bisa-bisanya ketuanya itu memikirkan nasib café terkenal jika ditinggal pergi. Café ini dilengkapi alarm anti pencuri termutakhir. Dilengkapi gerbang yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan kendali jarak jauh. Bahkan pagar besi disekeliling café juga cukup tinggi sehingga sulit dipanjat. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

"Oi, Luffy. Pria tua itu tidak ada disini sekarang. Lebih baik kita segera pergi," ucap Zoro menarik lengan Luffy menuju mobil. Tapi Luffy memberontak kemudian melepas tangan Zoro dari lengannya.

Zoro tentu saja tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang di kepala Luffy. Si bodoh ini masih kukuh soal hukumannya, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Aku akan tetap tinggal! Kalau kalian mau pergi, pergi saja!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Berjagalah sambil ditemani nyamuk malam," sahut Hancock tidak peduli dan memilih membuka pintu mobil Kaya. Sekarang dia harus memikirkan jalan keluar dari sini untuk kembali ke rumah, masuk ke kamar, lalu tidur.

Mana mau dia menghabiskan malamnya di tempat asing begini! Itu sangat bukan Boa Hancock sekali!

"Luffy, jangan keras kepala. Ayo, pulang," Robin berusaha membujuk, tapi digubris.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Lagipula aku bisa meminta Alvida untuk menemaniku disini!"

 _ZLEBBB_! Suara imajiner panah menusuk telak di dada menghampiri Hancock. Apa katanya tadi? Alvida? Bukankah itu cewek sialan yang memaksa Luffy agar tidak bekerja? Kenapa si mulut karet mengungkit-ungkit namanya? Yup, itulah isi pikiran Hancock sampai-sampai keluar aura membunuh dari seluruh tubuhnya. Sukses buat Vivi menjauh saking takutnya dan berpikir 'Kenapa dia berubah jadi mode setan begini?'.

"Alvida?" Hancock mendengar Zoro juga bingung, "Kenapa dengan cewek sok cantik itu?"

"Dia bilang kalau aku kesepian, aku bisa memintanya datang bersama Buggy dan yang lain. Jadi walau kalian pergi, aku tetap ada teman untuk berjaga," jawab Luffy santai. Tidak sadar dia Hancock sudah menyeramkan begitu, ck ck ck.

"Heeee, begitu, huh? Yah, kalau itu maumu, apa boleh—" tampaknya Kaya harus berhenti bicara karena aura-aura busuk menghampiri luar café. Mengerikan sekali! Seluruh bulu kuduk merinding seperti dipelototi _sadako_. Dari mana aura busuk ini berasal?

Setelah diusut, diteliti dan diterawang(?), ternyata eh ternyata aura-aura busuk itu berasal dari Hancock. Mode setannya benar-benar mengambil alih. Mata merah menyala, dua tanduk tiba-tiba muncul dalam imajiner masing-masing, dan yang paling berlebihan adalah api yang entah bagaimana bisa menyelimuti dirinya. Ini bahkan jauh lebih seram daripada mode setan Hancock yang biasanya. Hei, ada apa dengan ketua OSIS _HAS_ ini?

Sementara teman-teman Hancock sedang saling berpelukan untuk SETIDAKNYA menghilangkan rasa takut yang tidak berkurang juga, dia sendiri malah menghela napas seperti orang tua renta. Tangannya yang awalnya masih pada kenop pintu mobil ditarik kembali lalu dengan santainya dia berbalik, menatap mereka semua.

Wajah malasnya muncul, "Aku tetap tinggal,"

"Eh?" gumam kesembilan orang itu serempak.

Apa kata Hancock tadi? Tetap tinggal? Langsung saja wajah Vivi dan Kaya mendadak horor. Perempuan sialan ini! Dia mengirim _e-mail_ ancaman pengiriman bom seenaknya dan sekarang membatalkan seenaknya! Padahal susah payah mereka berdua datang kemari di larut malam begini! Cih, sudah cukup. Jangan hanya karena perempuan Boa ini ketua, Vivi tidak akan protes.

"Apa katamu, Hancock?! Jadi kedatanganku dan Kaya kemari sia-sia, begitu!?" seru Vivi emosi sambil menunjuknya.

"Berisik," balas Hancock singkat.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau tidak tahan bermalam disini?" tanya Nami bingung melihat perubahan suasana Hancock yang tiba-tiba. Tadi mau pulang, sekarang tidak.

"Aku mengubah pikiranku. Kurasa si mulut karet benar. Kita dihukum dan harus menerima hukuman kita dengan baik," oh-hooo, alasan bagus, nak Hancock. Kau cukup pandai juga mengelak.

Hancock kemudian berjalan santai kembali ke kursi café luar dan duduk disana sambil sok memandang langit malam, "Lagipula, pemandangan malam disini cukup bagus. Tidak ada salahnya aku menginap semalam,"

OMONG KOSONG! Jangan kau kira mereka polos, Hancock. Robin sudah tahu apa alasanmu untuk tetap tinggal. Dengan analisis jeniusnya bak detektif, sang kutu buku sudah tahu apa penyebab sang ketua berubah pikiran. Pasti karena omongan Luffy barusan.

Membawa Alvida dan kawan-kawan kemari sama saja akan terjadi hal yang sama saat mereka bekerja tadi pagi. Alvida merangkul lengan Luffy lalu bercanda mesra (yah, setidaknya ini bagi Hancock), kemudian Luffy yang memberi cengiran khas polosnya itu. Pasangan cocok untuk membuat ketuanya cemburu berat.

Lain hal dengan si bodoh Luffy. Cowok idiot itu malah kesenangan karena Hancock mau tetap bermalam. Spontan dia langsung menggenggam tangan Hancock sambil tertawa, "Hahaha, terima kasih, Hancock!"

Sudah Robin duga. Wajah tomat ketuanya itu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan spekulasi otaknya. Kalau begitu, sekarang saatnya Robin menganalisis fakta yang terjadi pada Hancock seharian ini.

Fakta 1 : Hancock terlihat cuek mendengar dia dipasangkan kerja dengan Luffy. Tapi saat mulai bekerja, dia malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Fakta 2 : Saat kedatangan Buggy, dia terlihat marah melihat Alvida menggoda Luffy.

Fakta 3 : Pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya karena Luffy memilih mengobrol dengan Alvida daripada bekerja.

Fakta 4 : Setiap kali mengantar pesanan pelanggan yang kebetulan dekat dengan posisi Buggy dan kawan-kawan, dia pasti sesekali menatap tajam Luffy dan Alvida yang menurutnya sok romantis tapi sangat menjijikkan.

Fakta 5 : Tiba-tiba menolak pulang setelah Luffy menyebutkan Alvida akan menemaninya malam ini.

Kesimpulannya apa? Kesimpulannya adalah HANCOCK MENYUKAI LUFFY! Hahaha, Robin otomatis terkikik karena menurutnya itu lucu! Jelas-jelas dia tahu kedua orang itu selalu bertengkar, mengejek satu sama lain. Dan sekarang justru salah satu dari mereka sedang jatuh cinta pada satu lainnya. Memang momen terbaik.

"Kalau Hancock disini, maka aku juga," sahut Robin malah ikutan.

"APA!?" ini teriakan tidak rela kedua supir dadakan Hancock.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga," sambung Nami mengangkat tangan layaknya sedang diabsen.

"Nami _-san_ disini maka aku juga disini untuk menjaganya," tebak siapa.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Zoro?" tanya Kouza.

Zoro mendesah napas pasrah. Tidak ada jalan lain selain mengikuti permintaan ketuanya, "Hn, aku tetap tinggal,"

"Hei, hei, tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan kalian!? Jadi apa gunanya kami kemari!? Tahu begini, lebih baik aku tidur di rumah!" Vivi masih betah dengan aksi mengomel.

"Ck, kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak ikut bermalam juga disini bersama kami?" celetuk Hancock tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Otomatis celetukannya tadi membuat kedua cewek itu sukses mematung.

.

* * *

.

Beri tepuk tangan pembaca pada keputusan TERPAKSA Vivi dan Kaya untuk mendudukkan bokong mereka di salah satu kursi café. Bertopang dagu malas dan ekspresi datar sambil melihat ketiga pasangan kerja bodoh yang malah duduk terpisah. LuHan duduk di lantai café sambil bersandar pada kursi. ZoRobin duduk di sisi kanan café luar sedangkan SaNami di sisi kiri. Tidak ingin momen diganggu orang lain, eh?

Dan bicara soal pasangan, sebenarnya Kouza dan Usopp juga sedang duduk bersama mereka. Perbedaan yang paling mendasar adalah setidaknya mereka tidak memecah belah begitu. Kedua cowok itu setia menemani mereka sambil mengobrol atau tepatnya menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi selama waktu kerja sambilan.

"Hei, menurut kalian Hancock bertingkah aneh, tidak?" tanya Vivi penasaran mendengar pendapat orang lain.

Usopp mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Sangat aneh menurutku. Kau, Kouza?"

"Dia memang aneh dari dulu, 'kan?" jawaban asalnya ini langsung ditanggap dengan tabokan dari Vivi.

"Bodoh! Maksudku itu apa kalian menyadari perubahan suasana Hancock setelah Luffy menyebut nama seorang cewek?" lanjut Vivi lagi gemas, "Siapa namanya tadi? Alrida? Maltilda? Apa?"

"Maksudmu Alvida?" balas Usopp. Vivi segera menjetikkan jarinya tanda 'Aha! Itu dia!'.

Kouza mendengus kasar. Membiarkan dirinya bersandar santai pada kursi sambil sesekali menjengitkannya. Tampak kerutan mampir di dahi sekaligus wajah sok berpikir keras. Ekspresi itu sangat tidak cocok untuk Kouza yang paling malas memikirkan apapun yang menurutnya tidak penting, "Alvida, huh? Cewek itu memang penggemar berat Luffy dari dulu. Saking sukanya pada Luffy, cewek itu rela mengejarnya sampai SMA. Padahal ujian masuk _Tokyo Galaxy_ 'kan sulit,"

Bibir Kaya langsung membulat dan wajahnya merona. Mendengar pengejaran cinta sejati sampai rela mengalahkan semua rintangan sangat mirip dengan drama komedi cinta kesukaanya. Ternyata cinta itu memang ada di dunia ini. Dan satu lagi, dia juga baru tahu kalau Luffy sepopuler itu mengingat wajahnya abstrak begitu. Tepuk kaki untuk anak Dragon, _prok prok prok_.

"Berarti kesimpulan dari omongan Luffy tadi, Alvida sempat datang kemari saat mereka bekerja?"

"Yah, pasti begitu, 'kan, Usopp _-san_? Kalau tidak, untuk apa Luffy repot-repot menyebutkan nama cewek?"

"Tapi Kaya, tetap saja itu masih belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Hancock mendadak berubah pikiran? Apa dia kenal dengan Alvida sebelumnya?"

Gumaman 'Hmmmmmm….' terpecah diantara mereka berempat. Mengakumulasikan kemungkinan yang ada menjadi fakta yang sebenarnya. Tapi belum diketahui juga. Ck, perempuan memang sulit dimengerti. Atau mereka saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari?

"Ah, sudahlah! Untuk apa kita pikirkan? Yang terpenting teman-teman kita baik-baik saja saat kedua Shichibukai sialan itu datang," celetuk Kaya.

"Yah, kau benar juga…" gumam Kouza setuju.

"Kalau begitu kita ganti topik," sambung Usopp, "Kaya, besok kau ada waktu?"

Eh? Ada waktu? Apa maksud si pinokio?

"Errr, bukannya besok kita melihat-lihat perlengkapan festival sebelum dimulai lusa nanti?" kali ini Kaya bingung. Apa jangan-jangan teman masa kecilnya ini terkena serangan pikun atau amnesia dadakan? Dia panitia juga, 'kan? Yang benar saja dia bisa lupa.

"Maksudku, setelah menyeleksi perlengkapan selesai, ada waktu tidak?"

Kaya terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

Terlihat Usopp sedikit gugup mengutarakan maksudnya. Dan begitu dia ingin mengatakannya, matanya menangkap perubahan mimik Kouza dan Vivi yang awalnya penasaran jadi senyum mesum. Apa-apaan?

"Ada apa?" Usopp bertanya heran.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau kau butuh waktu berdua, kami bisa memberikannya," ucap Kouza sambil melirik Vivi, semacam pemberian kode.

"Ya, itu pun jika kau mau…" balas Vivi menaikkan alis genit.

Lain hal dengan Usopp yang mati-matian ingin mendamprat kedua orang ini, Kaya malah memiringkan kepala, pertanda dia tidak mengerti. Waktu berdua? Maksudnya apa? Ck ck ck, masih polos ternyata perempuan ini. Sepertinya dia harus banyak belajar dari Robin.

Sudahlah, daripada terfokus pada obrolan tidak jelas keempat orang diatas, mending sekarang kita turun ke TKP sebenarnya.

.

 **Sanji-Nami**

.

"Jadi, berapa banyak cewek yang berhasil kau cium hari ini?" pertanyaan Nami satu ini sukses menohok jantung Sanji sampai dia nyaris tersedak karena kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya begitu?

"Ci-cium? Maksud Nami _-san_?"

Nami mendecak kesal. Dia baru tahu Sanji suka mengulur-ulur pertanyaan, "Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu banyak pelanggan wanita yang kau goda hari ini,"

Sanji garuk-garuk kepala, merasa kikuk ditodong pertanyaan macam itu. Tapi mendadak dia menyadari sesuatu. Spontan dia langsung tersenyum manis ada Nami, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, sayang. Aku tidak akan berpindah hati darimu,"

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu, cemburu adalah sikap wajar. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu bisa diartikan bahwa kau suka padaku,"

 _Krik-krik, krik-krik_ …

"…."

"…Nami _-san_?"

"…. _Teme_ … kau minta dihajar juga, ya?"

.

 **Zoro-Robin**

.

"Sudah kukatakan, Law itu hanya teman," beda lagi dengan pasangan bodoh satu ini. Dari tadi mereka malah asyik membicarakan Trafalgar Law yang notabene sedang tidur kingkong di rumah.

"Kenapa kau mengungkit dia?" Zoro membalas emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Kamu masih marah, 'kan? Lihat, dari tadi kamu tidak mengeluarkan satu kalimat pun dari mulutmu. Itu artinya kamu masih marah padaku soal tadi,"

Zoro terdiam. Malas dia melayani elakan Robin.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak kembali kerja bersamamu tadi siang. Aku sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengannya," Robin masih terus berusaha membujuk Zoro untuk memaafkannya. Karena jujur saja, ternyata Zoro mengerikan juga kalau marah. Seram saja dia.

Zoro masih _stay_ membisu. Istilah dia sekarang adalah MENGAMBEK. Sangat bukan Roronoa Zoro sekali. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dia tidak salah. Coba bayangkan disaat kalian bekerja kelompok, kalian sendiri yang bekerja sementara anggota kalian hilang entah kemana. Pasti kesal, bukan? Penulis paham perasaan Zoro karena penulis sering ditunjuk jadi ketua kelompok, hiks.

"Be-benar tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, 'kan?" gumam Zoro pelan. Saking pelannya, mungkin masih kalah dari suara jangkrik yang bersahutan.

"Eh?"

Sial. Tidak bisa dielakkan lagi kalau Zoro menggeram kesal sekarang. Dia sendiri juga bingung ADA APA DENGAN DIRINYA INI!?

Melihat Zoro menoleh ke arah lain, Robin tersenyum tipis, "Iya, tidak ada. Jadi sekarang kau tidak cemburu lagi?"

Zoro tersentak kaget, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu, perempuan sial!"

Robin hanya tertawa.

.

 **Luffy-Hancock.**

.

"Hei, Hancock. Menurutmu bagaimana soal Alvida?"

Ini dia. Pertanyaan yang PALING Hancock tidak dinanti-nanti. KENAPA SI BODOH INI TIBA-TIBA BERTANYA SOAL CEWEK BRENGSEK ITU!? Sudah jelas dirinya rela bermalam demi si cewek brengsek tidak datang kemari. Mana tahan dirinya mendengar kabar polos Luffy yang mungkin saja mengatakan 'Tadi malam, Alvida merangkulku' atau 'Alvida bilang dia rela menemaniku sampai kapanpun' atau yang paling terparah 'Alvida menemaniku tidur seperti kita waktu itu'.

GYAAAAAA! ORANG BODOH MANA YANG TAHAN!?

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Hancock malas. Ogah-ogahan istilahnya.

Luffy menyengir, "Dia orang yang baik, 'kan? Bahkan saat aku makan es krim tadi, dia menyuapiku,"

Rasanya Hancock kedatangan besi 10 ton yang menimpa kepalanya saking kagetnya. Apa katanya tadi? Menyuapi? Menyuapi? MENYUAPI LUFFY!? Oh, tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kalau Hancock bertemu dengan cewek bernama Alvida itu lagi, dipastikan dia akan membunuhnya.

Mari berdo'a untuk keselamatan Alvida, para pembaca.

"Dia menyuapimu!?" seru Hancock tidak terima.

Luffy spontan terjengkang karena reaksi Hancock menurutnya berlebihan, "I-iya, memang kenapa? Apa itu salah?"

"SALAH!" telinga Luffy nyaris tuli sesaat.

"Sudahlah, kami 'kan berteman. Jadi kuanggap menyuapi itu soal wajar,"

"Wajar dari sisi mana, bodoh? Aku yakin dia pasti suka padamu!"

"Oh, jadi menyuapi itu tanda suka, ya?" tanya Luffy polos.

"Jelas, 'kan!?" tahan dulu, Hancock. Belum saatnya menghajar Luffy.

Astaga, dia tidak menyangka cowok ini kelewat polos. Beda sekali dengan kedua Kakaknya yang terlalu berpikiran dewasa. Sejujurnya Hancock ragu Luffy anak Dragon, saudara-saudara.

"Lalu, Hancock, kita yang tidur bersama waktu itu bagaimana?"

"…"

"…"

"… Eh?"

Waktu berhenti di dunia Hancock. Diberi pertanyaan bodoh semacam itu, bagaimana Hancock menjawabnya? Apalagi dilihatnya ekspresi polos penasaran Luffy yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Ayo, ayo, berpikir!

"Errr, kalau yang itu lain soal. Kita hanya tidur karena kau ingin menenangkanku, bukan? Jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan Alvida padamu,"

 _Ya, jawaban bagus, Hancock_! Begitu batinnya lega.

"Oh, kalau begitu, besok aku bisa minta Alvida menemaniku tidur, 'kan?"

 _TING_!

"BODOH! JELAS TIDAK BOLEH, 'KAN!?" wah wah wah, emosi Hancock makin tersulut. Sementara Luffy sudah seram sendiri.

"Ta-tapi tadi katamu—"

"Kalau aku tahu cewek brengsek itu didekatmu lagi, aku akan menghajarmu!" ancam Hancock.

"Kenapa begitu?" jiah, Luffy masih belum mengerti juga.

"Ya, karena aku cem—…"

Astaga! Nyaris saja! Nyaris saja seorang Boa Hancock mengakui dirinya CEMBURU! Beruntung dia mengatupkan bibirnya agar tidak kelepasan lagi. Sedangkan Luffy kebingungan. Kenapa perempuan ini mendadak diam begini?

"Cem? Cem apa?" tanya Luffy lagi.

Hancock sangat gugup, saudara-saudara. Bingung ingin menjawab apa, "Cem… Cem…"

"Cem?"

"Cem… Cem… CEMANGAT!"

…

..

Hah?

"Aku akan sangat CEMANGAT melanjutkan festival jika cewek itu ada karena bisa saja dia akan menganggumu. Kau ingat 'kan kalau kita berdua panitia tertinggi festival? Ya, itu alasanku!"

Ck ck ck, berbohong memang nomor satu bagi Hancock. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Luffy malah percaya begitu saja. Bahkan cowok itu dan Hancock sampai saling menggenggam erat tangan masing-masing seperti adu panco sambil berteriak nista.

"YOSHAAA, CEMANGAAAAATTTT!"

Zoro? Robin? Nami? Sanji? Kouza? Vivi? Usopp? Kaya? Mereka berdelapan yang melihat kedua orang itu karena teriakan barusan?

 _Sweatdrop_ massal.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author note**_ : Yosshhaa! _Chapter_ besok adalah sehari sebelum festival dimulai! Silahkan tinggalkan kesan dan saran. Karena _review_ adalah penyemangat saya.

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	12. Bad News Or Good News?

_Author note_ : HUWEEEEEE, maaf telat, semuanyaaaaaa! Dikarenakan laptop saya rusak tepat di bagian _hard disk_ , terpaksa saya lama _update_. Apalagi semua data di _hard disk_ tidak bisa diselamatkan alias HILANG. Terpaksa saya harus ngetik ulang lagi dan cari ide baru lagi. Karena itu tanpa banyak bacot, inilah balasan dari _review_ anda semua. Cekidot!

.

 **Shona Namikaze**

Jangan takut nanya kapan _update_ di _FB_. Semakin kamu ingatkan saya, semakin saya usahakan percepatan _update_ nya. Oh ya, kamu minta momen Luffy dan Hancock diperbanyak, 'kan? Mungkin chapter ini jawabannya. Walaupun bukan adegan romantis tapi lebih ke arah _humor_. Semoga suka, ya.

Soal membuat _fanfic_ tema _Ichihime_... akan saya buat setelah salah satu dari ketiga _fanfic_ saya tamat. Semoga kamu masih mau menunggu, ya.

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Maafkan saya yang telah lama membuatmu menunggu. Ini sudah rilis. Dan kali ini mungkin lebih banyak lawakan garing kali, ya. Moga suka aja, deh.

 **Ryuu**

Saran yang sangat bagus sekali! Saya suka itu! Akan saya jadikan referensi di momen ZoRobin berikutnya. Terima kasih.

 **Guest. Who**

Hmm, bukan Zoro namanya kalau bukan keras kepala. Mungkin dia lebih pantas disebut batu berlumut. Tenang saja, berikutnya kita nistakan dia, hahahaha!

 **MUN**

Alvida disini jangan bayangkan si wanita gemuk jelek itu. Tapi yang cantik dan langsing, hahaha! Karena menurut info yang saya dapat, katanya Alvida pernah suka pada Luffy, ya? Entah iya atau tidak, ya saya jadikan aja dia rival cinta Hancock. Saya usahakan agar tetap keren. Oh ya, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Saya jadi tersanjung, khe khe khe.

 **Aizen**

Soal Alvida, jawaban saya untukmu sama seperti _guest_ bernama **MUN**. Terima kasih juga telah memberikan saran yang memacu semangat saya.

 **Ryo**

Tidak ada kata berhenti di tengah cerita bagi seorang _author_ Josephine La Rose99! GYAHAHAHAA! Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih atas pujiannya, pembaca setiaku.

 **Rahmi**

Momen LuHan? Sedang proses, pembacaku. Saya pastikan bakal ada adegan romantis terulang diantara mereka. Janji. Karena itu, terus saja ikuti cerita ini dan beri kesannya. Terima kasih.

 **Kuragechan**

YOSHHHAAA! _TATAKAEEE_! Tapi, maaf di _chapter_ ini momen ZoRobin tidak ada. Mari berharap di _chapter_ berikutnya ada, ya.

 **Guest**

Momen LuHan mungkin seru di bagian kedua belas ini. Saya tunggu kesan darimu tentang bagian ini, ya. Dan soal _chapter_ kemarin, jujur saya juga gemes pengen nabok Luffy karena saking terlalu polosnya.

 **AMD**

Maaf lama, pembacaku. Ini sudah rilis. Silahkan tinggalkan kesan.

 **Rilf**

Huweeee, maaf maaf! Maaf terlambat soal perilisan. Ayo segera dibaca saja!

 **Gilank**

WOKEEEE! Ce... Ce... Ce apa? Oh! CEMANGAAAATTTT!

.

Ahahaha, itu dia balasan _review_ anda semua. Yang punya akun sudah dibalas lewat _PM_. Nah, _chapter_ 12 ini adalah persembahan dari saya dan semoga diminati!

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Twelve : Bad News Or Good News?**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **BAD NEWS OR GOOD NEWS?**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pembaca bisa katakan bahwa pukul 7 pagi masih kategori waktu dimana para murid belum banyak tiba di sekolah. Apalagi jika jam masuk adalah pukul 8 pagi. Mungkin saja jam 7 tersebut, kalian masih berada di tempat tidur sambil berselimut dan melanjutkan mimpi. Tapi sepertinya kalian harus bangkit dari tempat tidur jika kalian menjadi Robin.

Robin? Ada apa dengan si nona Nico?

Sebuah informasi mendadak disampaikan padanya sekitar jam 5 pagi. Tidak ada orang bodoh yang akan mau menghubungi seseorang di saat seperti itu jika bukan karena hal penting. Ya, benar sekali. Ketua klub koran sekolah _HAS_ mengirim _e-mail_ padanya beserta kiriman _fax_. Awalnya Robin tidak tertarik untuk melihat fax itu karena isi _e-mail_ nya adalah 'Ini memang tiba-tiba, Robin _-san_. Tapi kau pasti akan suka dengan tema koran sekolah kita hari ini. Ini akan jadi _headline news_ yang akan mengguncang Tokyo!'.

Sayangnya, kata 'mengguncang' menimbulkan rasa penasaran. Karena itulah, Robin bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mendekati mesin _fax_ yang hampir selesai mencetak _file_ kiriman. Begitu mesin berhenti, dengan wajah malas dia membaca hal yang dikatakan ketua klub koran sekolahnya dengan 'Berita utama yang akan mengguncang Tokyo'.

Lalu, seperti apakah reaksi Robin saat membaca judul berita utama sekolah mereka?

 _JAWDROP_.

.

* * *

 ** _HAS NEWS_**

* * *

 ** _HEADLINE NEWS!_**

 **KETUA OSIS** _ **HUMAN ACADEMY SCHOOL**_ **DIKABARKAN TELAH MEMILIKI KEKASIH YANG BERASAL DARI SEKOLAH RIVAL!**

 **(foto)**

Semua orang mengenalnya. Seorang gadis yang memiliki sejuta talenta dan sejuta kejeniusan ini adalah ketua osis dari salah satu SMA terbaik di Jepang. Dikenal sebagai gadis penuh pesona dan tidak tertarik dengan dunia asmara, menjadikannya panutan bagi semua gadis untuk fokus ke dunia pendidikan. Tetapi sepertinya gelar itu harus segera dilepas dari diri Boa Hancock karena dikabarkan dia telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya ialah pria itu berasal dari sekolah rival alias musuh alaminya sendiri!

Nama murid tersebut adalah Monkey D. Luffy yang juga sama-sama menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS Tokyo Galaxy. Menurut narasumber terpercaya, dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sengaja melihat momen romantis mereka di sebuah cafe di jalan Nobunaga. Berpakaian ala _butler_ membuat mereka tampak serasi saat bekerja sambilan disana. Bahkan menurut para saksi yang juga hadir di cafe tersebut, Luffy menyelamatkan Hancock dari serangan gerombolan 'penganggu' yang mengacau seisi cafe di sore harinya.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku. Tapi setelah kutanya pada Rayleigh-san langsung sebagai pemilik cafe tempat mereka bekerja, disitulah aku percaya. Dan aku sangat terkejut mengetahui mereka dihukum untuk bermalam di cafe," kata narasumber yang meminta identitasnya dirahasiakan.

Sampai saat ini, gosip hangat ini telah berhembus hangat di sekitar _HAS_. Walaupun belum mendapatkan konfirmasi positif dari orang terkait, dipastikan Boa Hancock memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Monkey D. Luffy.

( _HAS NEWS/ MK_ )

* * *

.

Tepuk tangan, saudara-saudara! Terutama bagi seseorang yang berinsial MK itu! Salam jempol untuknya telah memperkeruh suasana dua sekolah pada sehari sebelum festival SMA se-Tokyo dimulai. Suasana masih canggung antara pemimpin murid sekolah beserta para anggota. Dan sekarang dia menyebarkan gosip yang justru akan mengantarkan _Angels_ menuju pintu masuk dewa kematian alias Sengoku kalau dia tahu soal ini.

Singkatnya, koran sekolah diatas adalah alasan logis bagi Robin untuk buru-buru ke sekolah. Di pikirannya sekarang adalah dia harus menemui 'MK' dan memberitahu Hancock soal ini. Karena dia yakin, cewek itu pasti masih belum tahu. Terbukti saat penulis mengintip ke kamar Hancock, cewek itu masih tidur ala badak dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri didalam tidurnya. Entah apa yang dia mimpikan, tapi penulis bertaruh itu tidak jauh-jauh dari si idiot yang sekarang masih tidur di kediaman Dragon.

 _Nguuuuunggg..._

Robin tersentak mendengar mesin _fax_ hidup kembali. Ternyata masih ada kiriman _file_ yang harus dicetak. Dan begitu selesai dicetak, Robin langsung mengambilnya dan membacanya.

Hasilnya? Serangan jantung.

* * *

.

.

* * *

" _HOAAAAHHHHMMMMmmm..._ " Nami menguap lebar bahkan lebih lebar daripada kuda nil yang sedang menguap. Harap maklum, dirinya yang masih mengantuk karena lembur jaga cafe semalaman malah harus datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali karena permintaan Robin.

Yup, tepat sekali. Robin menghubungi keempat temannya beserta para anggota OSIS yang berpangkat tinggi untuk datang ke sekolah dan menunggunya di ruang rapat OSIS. Dan sekedar info, Robin belum memberitahu mereka soal gosip terhangat baru-baru ini.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus disini, huh?" ucap Vivi sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Jangan tanya aku. Tanya Robin yang masih ada di ruang klub koran," balas Nami malas.

"Dia tidak akan menyuruh kita kesini di pagi begini kalau bukan hal penting," sahut Kaya berpendapat logis. Dan dugaannya justru tepat, 'kan?

"Kalau dia memang ke klub koran, berarti ini ada hubungannya dengan berita yang akan mereka terbitkan hari ini. Kemungkinan besar, beritanya termasuk kategori tidak menyenangkan," ohohoho! Tebakan Hancock sangat tepat! Dia pasti akan kaget begitu tahu apa isi berita tak menyenangkan itu, _ufufufufu_ ~~.

Vivi langsung bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir dibelakang Hancock yang masih duduk di singgasana ketua OSIS. Langkah kakinya sangat berisik bagi cewek itu. Berkali-kali Hancock mengetuk jarinya pada meja pertanda dia cukup muak. Begitu dia akan menyuruh Vivi untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menunggu kedatangan Robin dalam diam, mendadak pemikiran itu lebih dulu terkabul saat mereka mendengar bunyi pintu ruang OSIS terbuka.

" _OHAYOU GOZAIMASSSUUUUU_!"

Eh?

Siapa cewek itu? Bukan Robin. Dan bicara soal Robin, dimana dia? Kenapa yang datang malah cewek berambut pirang pendek? Dan apa itu ditangannya? Koran sekolah?

"Kau..." gumam Kaya sedikit terkejut, "... Margareth? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Yak, mari penulis perkenalkan siapa tokoh baru yang muncul di _chapter_ 12 ini. Margareth Kuja. Cewek ini berasal dari kelas 2-1 _HAS_ dan cukup dekat dengan geng _Angels_. Terutama mengingat dia bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu kepercayaan Hancock (sekedar info, Hancock dan Margaret berasal dari SMP yang sama). Tapi tetap saja, MARGARETH BUKAN ANGGOTA OSIS. Dan menurut buku peraturan siswa _HAS_ , penulis yakin ada salah satu peraturan yang paling dituruti disana.

 **Bagi siswa yang bukan anggota OSIS, dilarang memasuki ruang OSIS tanpa kepentingan tertentu dan persetujuan dari petinggi OSIS.**

Nah, sekarang kalian mengerti, 'kan? Kalau dilihat dari reaksi OSIS melihat kedatangan Margareth, berarti dia datang kemari tanpa persetujuan para petinggi. Para petinggi disini maksudnya adalah _so_ pasti:

Boa Hancock (wajar, dia ketua OSIS).

Nico Robin (jelas, dia wakil Hancock di _HAS_ ).

Nami (maklum, dia menjabat sebagai kepala patroli siswa _HAS_ ).

Nefertari Vivi (nona sekretaris OSIS kita).

Kaya (bendahara OSIS _HAS_ ).

Dan para petinggi lainnya

Err, bisa dikatakan bukankah seluruh anggota _Angels_ adalah petinggi OSIS?

"Haha, Kaya _-san_ , aku kemari diminta oleh Robin," ucap Margareth sumringah.

"Robin?" sontak suasana berubah saat nama disebut.

 _Krieett_... pintu ruang OSIS terbuka kembali. Kali ini Robin yang muncul. Dengan gaya santai dan wajah malas, dia mengambil posisi berdiri disamping Margareth.

"Aku meminta ketua klub koran sekolah kita kemari untuk membagikan sebuah hadiah yang akan mengubah hidup salah seorang dari kita disini,"

Hei, hei, apa lagi maksud Robin ini? Begitulah pikir mereka. Apalagi dari tadi Margareth terus menunjukkan senyum-senyum genit pada Hancock. Hancock sendiri jadi bingung dengan tingkah gila cewek itu.

Hingga akhirnya suasana canggung terjawab begitu Robin berkata, "Margareth, bagikan koran sekolah yang akan disebarkan hari ini,"

"SIAP!" segera Margareth membagikan koran-koran yang dibawanya dengan semangat.

Dia membagi koran tersebut satu-persatu tapi sengaja dia membagikan koran terakhir pada Hancock. Apalagi dia juga meminta pada mereka untuk tidak membaca koran itu lebih dulu sampai semua selesai dibagikan. Setelah selesai dengan pembagian 'sembako', Margareth kembali ke posisi lalu memberi tatapan kode pada Robin.

Robin pun mengerti, "Baiklah, baca sekarang!"

 _Srakkkk_! Secara kompak koran dibuka oleh semua anggota OSIS yang hadir di ruang rapat di pagi hari ini. Tentu saja pandangan pertama mereka tertuju pada _headline news_ (namanya juga halaman pertama).

 _JRENG JRENG JRENG_!

"APA-APAAN INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?"

Sudah penulis duga dan pembaca duga. Mereka pasti berteriak, ck ck ck.

Eh, eh, eh, lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi orang terkait alias Hancock?

Matanya melotot sampai nyaris keluar dari tempatnya _and OF COURSE_ wajahnya memerah hebat! Dia tak percaya dia dan Luffy menjadi berita utama di sekolahnya! Lalu, i-ini! Fotonya dan Luffy ini terlalu besar! Spontan Hancock menatap tajam Margareth seolah minta penjelasan. Sementara yang ditatap malah cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.

"MARGARETH! _TEMEEEEE_! BERITA BODOH APA YANG KAU RILIS INI, HAH!?"

"Whoaaa, whoa, whoa! Tunggu dulu, Hancock _-san_! Sebelum meninggalkan komentar, bagaimana kalau kalian baca dulu berita kedua?" Margareth bergetar saking takutnya.

"Berita kedua? Apa maksud—" Hancock membuka halaman koran selanjutnya sambil mengomel tapi sayang sekali, saudara-saudara. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak karena tidak percaya kalau berita kedua ini lebih parah dari berita utama!

Apa isinya? Penasaran? Cekidot!

.

* * *

 _ **HAS NEWS**_

* * *

 **KISAH ASMARA YANG MEMBARA! CIUMAN PERTAMA BOA HANCOCK, SANG KETUA OSIS** _ **HAS**_ **TELAH DIREBUT!?**

 **(Foto)**

 _Mayday_! _Mayday_! _Mayday_! Seorang gadis yang dikenal tidak pernah membiarkan seorang laki-laki memiliki hatinya, sekarang malah tertangkap basah sedang berciuman! Bahkan menurut informasi, adegan romantis itu terjadi kurang dari dua minggu lalu!

Berawal dari dua foto yang dikirimkan kepada pihak klub koran lewat _e-mail_ , berita ini akhirnya tersebar luas bagi kalangan pecinta gosip se- _HAS_. Tidak diketahui siapa identitas pengirim foto tersebut, tetapi dampak yang diberikannya sungguh luar biasa! Antara percaya dan tidak percaya, kami selaku pihak klub koran akan membeberkan informasi yang telah kami kumpulkan.

Informasi 1: Boa Hancock memandu Luffy berkeliling sekolah atas keinginannya sendiri.

Informasi 2: Adik Boa Hancock, Sonia menyatakan bahwa Luffy beberapa kali mengantarnya pulang karena alasan "Terlalu larut bagi seorang perempuan pulang di jam seperti ini".

Informasi 3: Luffy melindungi Boa Hancock dari serangan anggota Shichibukai.

Informasi 4: Luffy bermalam di kediaman Boa.

Informasi 5: Anggota OSIS secara mayoritas menyetujui bahwa hubungan mereka saat rapat begitu akrab.

Walaupun kelima informasi diatas belum dikonfirmasi positif, tetapi kita tetap berharap bahwa kisah romantis ala negeri dongeng benar-benar terjadi pada ketua OSIS kita.

( _HAS NEWS_ /MK)

* * *

.

"HOI, TUNGGU DULU! KELIMA INFORMASI YANG KAU BEBERKAN DISINI SEMUANYA SALAH! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGUMBAR URUSANKU KALAU KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, _TEMEEEE_!" beginilah reaksi Hancock begitu selesai membaca berita kedua.

Margareth cuma acuh tidak acuh. Lagipula, dia yang sangat berpengalaman dalam hal membuat berita pasti mengerti. Semakin menarik judulnya, maka semakin tenar. Tapi kalau semakin menarik tokoh utama beritanya, maka semakin tinggi pendapatan klub koran, hahaha!

Sayangnya, Hancock masih betah mengomel-omel hal-hal yang menurutnya konyol tapi mau tak mau dia akui membuatnya malu, "Aku memandu si bodoh itu karena keinginanku sendiri? Jangan bercanda! Kami diminta Sengoku- _san_ untuk memandu mereka untuk berkeliling sekolah!"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia benar," sahut Nami.

"Lalu berita yang kedua! Luffy mengantarku pulang karena permintaan Usopp! Dia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk mengantar kami semua! Dan yang paling terpenting, ADIKKU YANG MENYATAKAN INI!? KALIAN PASTI BERCANDA!" ini yang paling membuat Hancock murka. Kenapa sang Adik malah ikut menjerumuskannya ke dalam gosip tidak mutu? Baiklah, setelah ini selesai, tinjunya akan mengunjungi wajah bodoh Adiknya itu.

Vivi membaca ulang kelima informasi di berita kedua. Disana dia menemukan suatu kejanggalan, "Katakan padaku, Margareth,"

"Hn?"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Luffy dan Hancock pernah berkelahi dengan Shichibukai?"

"..."

"..."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Sementara anggota OSIS lain saling menatap satu sama lain karena bingung. Mereka saja tidak tahu menahu soal ketua mereka bertarung dengan geng motor buronan itu.

Margareth mendengus pelan sebelum menjawab, "Informasi itu dari orang yang mengirimku foto Hancock _-san_ dan Luffy lewat _e-mail_ ,"

 _JLEGERRRRRRRR_! Bunyi petir muncul sebagai _backsound_ imajiner Hancock. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, sedikit gemetar dan ketakutan. Dia takut kalau persepsi di kepalanya benar.

Oh, ayolah, pembaca. Menurut kalian, siapa orang di dunia ini yang bisa memiliki dua foto spektakuler ini? Jika kalian memang mengikuti cerita ini, pasti tahu, 'kan?

Hancock bicara, "Oi, Margareth..."

"Apa lagi?" Margareth bosan terus ditanyai.

"Apa alamat _e-mail_ yang mengirim foto ini padamu?"

Aw aw aw, ini dia. INI DIA! PERTARUHAN TERAKHIR! SIAPAKAH DIAAA!?

"Hmmm..." ketua klub koran tampak berpikir sesaat lalu mendecih pelan, "Ceh, alamatnya konyol menurutku,"

Hah?

"Pernahkah kau melihat alamat _e-mail_ seperti ini, Hancock _-san_?" Margareth segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung pakaian. Mengotak-atiknya sebentar kemudian menunjukkannya pada Hancock.

Spontan seluruh anggota _Angels_ berlomba-lomba ingin melihatnya juga. Dan bagaimanakah dengan reaksi? _Sweatdrop_.

ialwaysloveyouforeveraww 

Ck ck ck, orang bodoh mana yang membuat _e-mail_ seperti itu, hah? Kalau penulis seandainya disuruh mengirim _file_ ke alamat seperti itu, pasti akan tertera kata ' _Error_ ' pada layar monitor. Bahkan bisa saja penulis terkena virus dan mungkin akan membuat alamat _e-mail_ bodoh seperti diatas.

" _E-MAIL_ NORAK MACAM APA INI!?" Nami.

"Kurasa orang ini sudah kehabisan obat anti kelainan syaraf sampai membuat _e-mail_ seperti ini," Robin.

"Margareth, kalau aku jadi kamu, aku pasti akan melempar laptopku ke dinding kalau muncul alamat _e-mail_ ini di layar," Vivi.

Margareth menggerutu. Seenaknya saja Nona kaya raya itu mengatakan 'Melempar laptop'. Dia kira laptop murah, huh? Dia saja harus kerja sambilan berbulan-bulan untuk membelinya.

Kembali ke topik.

"Cih, kalau aku bakal menghancurkan laptopku dengan pemukul _baseball_ lalu meminta _Otou-san_ untuk membelikan yang baru," Kaya.

Sabar, Margareth. Kaya tidak jauh beda dari Vivi. Kalau kau bicara soal barang, bagi mereka untuk mendapatkannya semudah menjentikkan jari.

Sementara Nami masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihat, dibaca dan didengarnya. Segera dia mengambil koran dari atas meja rapat kemudian menodongnya pada sang ketua.

"HANCOCK, JELASKAN PADA KAMI SEKARANG! APAKAH BERITA INI BE—"

"BO-BODOH, JELAS TIDAK, 'KAN!? YANG BENAR SAJA!"

"JANGAN BERBOHONG! AKU TAHU FOTO INI BUKAN FOTO HASIL _PHOTOSHOP_ ATAU SEMACAMNYA! INI ASLI TANPA _EDIT_ AN APAPUN!"

"Hhhhh...Darimana kau tahu?" Hancock menyerah berdebat dengan suara keras.

"Jangan lupakan dia pernah menjadi bagian klub koran sekolah saat kelas 1. Dia berhenti sejak mengikuti keanggotaan OSIS, 'kan?" celetuk Kaya.

"Selain itu di klub koran, semua anggota diberi pengetahuan soal media sampai mengenali mana foto asli atau tidak. Wajar saja perempuan badak ini tahu," tabokan Nami mendarat mulus di pipi Vivi.

"HANCOCK!" Nami berteriak kencang hingga efeknya sampai menggetarkan ruang OSIS.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN TIDAK!" Hancock masih kukuh, pembaca.

"Daripada berdebat begitu, bukankah lebih baik menanyai langsung tokoh utama yang satu lagi?" celetuk Margareth sudah duduk di salah satu kursi anggota OSIS yang memang kosong.

Terjadi jeda keheningan setelah Margareth berucap begitu. Sedangkan Hancock dan Nami masih proses menerjemahkan maksudnya tadi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kaya santai.

Margareth angkat bahu, "Yah, tanyakan saja pada Luffy. Kudengar, dia itu tipe yang jujur,"

 _BLAAARRRRRRRRRRRR_! Memang lebay, tapi penulis bisa mendengar suara imajiner bom atom meledak dibelakang Hancock. Bahkan Hancock sempat menjadi puing-puing tetapi kembali puing tersebut bersatu dan menjadi Hancock yang sukses melotot. Intinya ekspresinya sangat jelek sekali kali ini.

"Ide bagus! Kita ke sekolah Luffy sekarang juga untuk menanyakan ini langsung padanya!" sahut Vivi main setuju saja. Apa dia tidak lihat Hancock kelabakan begitu?

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan sekolah kita? Kita sudah sering absen karena mengurus festival, jadi setidaknya hari ini—"

"Oh, kau ingin menghindar, huh?" Nami sudah tersenyum iblis dan mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam dari tubuh.

Hancock meneguk ludah berkali-kali. Maklum, dia terlalu takut untuk merasakan aura malaikat pencabut nyawa versi sekretaris OSIS. Bahkan, dia sampai minum air mineral karena defisit ludah agar lebih lancar saat 'glek'.

Sungguh... tidak penting.

"Oh ya, Sengoku- _san_ sudah tahu soal ini?" tanya salah satu anggota OSIS yang sudah was-was bersama yang lain. Karena jujur saja, Sengoku paling tidak suka dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Katanya sih bisa merusak reputasi sekolah.

 _Well_ , kalian tahu seperti apa pemikiran seorang kepala sekolah, 'kan? Sudah pasti bagi Sengoku, belajar adalah yang terpenting. Jika berita soal prestasi atau berita pendidikan tidak masalah. Tapi kalau cinta, bisa-bisa ruang klub koran diobrak-abrik begitu koran rilis.

Tapi sayangnya seluruh orang di ruang rapat itu pada jatuh _gubrak_ karena Margareth bersabda sebagai berikut:

"Justru berita ini kurilis karena Sengoku _-sensei_ meminta sambil teriak kesenangan kalau Hancock- _san_ akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta juga,"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Adegan beralih dari suasana kacau di ruang rapat menjadi suasana mesum(?) di ruang bawah tanah kediaman Monkey. Komputer diatas meja kerja, kabel dimana-mana, foto-foto yang digantungkan di selusur tali serta berkas-berkas bertumpukan di rak. Benar-benar tempat yang sedikit berantakan. Dan lihat siapa disana?

Oh! Ada Sabo, Ace dan Kuina rupanya! Eit, jangan berprasangka negatif dulu saat kalian membaca 'suasana mesum'. 'Mesum' disini maksudnya adalah ekspresi mesum ketiga makhluk ajaib itu yang sambil terus memerhatikan foto spektakuler mereka. Ada momen Luffy dan Hancock sampai Robin dan Zoro segala. Dan semua itu sudah siap disebarkan ke publik untuk membuat gempa maha dahsyat di penjuru Tokyo.

"Hehehe, rencana berhasil~~, _ufufufu_ ~," Kuina terkekeh ala setan.

"Sekarang Hancock pasti sedang panik karena foto mesranya bersama Adikku telah dirilis di klub koran _HAS_ ," gumam Sabo pelan sambil mengusap-usap tangan.

"Bicara soal rencana..." senyum mesum Ace mendadak hilang, "KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUAT ALAMAT _E-MAIL_ BARU KITA DENGAN NAMA KAMPUNGAN MACAM INI!?" jiah, ternyata reaksi Ace sama saja seperti anggota _Angels_. Dia menunjuk monitor tidak rela ketika dia tahu Sabo dan Kuina malah seenaknya memberi nama baru _e-mail_ mereka. Sial, padahal dia hanya meninggalkan mereka sebentar saja karena ingin ke toilet. Siapa sangka kalau malah seperti ini jadinya?

ialwaysloveyouforeveraww 

Brengsek, dia benar-benar ingin ke toilet lagi sekarang karena mual mendadak. Sementara Sabo cuma cengengesan tanpa merasa bersalah, "Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Karena kami pikir kalau nama alamatnya seperti ini, jadi sulit menyelidiki pemiliknya,"

"Ahaha, Sabo benar, Ace _-san_! Makanya keputusan kami, ya, ini!"

"Dari sekian banyak nama alamat di dunia ini, haruskah kalian memilih nama seperti itu? Apa-apaan ini, hah?!" Ace menunjuk tepat di bagian alamat pengirim, " _I always love you forever_? Lalu satu lagi! Bisa-bisanya kalian menambahkan kata 'aww' untuk melengkapi kalimat menggelikan itu! Aku berani menebak Margareth pasti muntaber dadakan di rumahnya karena melihat alamat _e-mail_ seperti ini!"

"Oh, ayolah, kenapa kita harus memperdebatkan soal alamat?" balas Kuina santai.

"Benar sekali. Yang sekarang kita pikirkan adalah reaksi Luffy dan anggotanya begitu membaca berita ini juga di sekolah," sambung Sabo terus mengotak-atik.

Eh?

Ooooohh, Ace sekarang mengerti. Rencana Sabo dan Kuina ini dapat disimpulkan dalam beberapa poin sebagai berikut:

Mengirim foto lewat _e-mail_ pada pihak klub koran sekolah _HAS_ dan _Tokyo Galaxy_. Tentu saja mereka tidak mungkin tidak mau memberitakan foto yang mereka kirim.

Setelah koran rilis, pasti teman-teman Hancock dan Luffy meminta penjelasan lebih soal berita spektakuler klub koran.

Dugaan terbesar adalah mereka mungkin saja mengelak. Jadi kemungkinan selanjutnya adalah, mereka akan meminta dipertemukan agar dapat terus terang secara langsung.

Jika mereka tidak bisa mengelak lagi, maka hal yang terjadi adalah timbul benih-benih cinta canggung diantara Luffy dan Hancock.

Tinggal menghitung hari saja kapan mereka akan bersatu.

"Kalian yakin rencana ini akan berhasil? Bagaimana jika Shichibukai mencium berita ini juga? Semua bisa jadi kacau," sifat pesimis Ace muncul.

Sabo menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu berbalik pada Ace dan menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan-kiri, "Ck ck ck, saudaraku, justru bagus kalau Shichibukai tahu soal ini,"

Hah? Apa kata Sabo tadi? Apa dia sudah mulai tidak waras? Justru Shichibukai tahu malah akan terjadi perkelahian lagi! Hancock 'kan tunangannya! Yah, lebih tepatnya calon tunangan.

"Bodoh, prosesi pertunangan malah akan dipercepat! Kasihan Hancock, 'kan?"

"Hei, apa gunanya keluarga kita memiliki banyak agen rahasia pemerintah, hah? Kita bisa mengacaukan pertunangan hanya dengan membawa senjata api,"

"Ayah pasti tidak akan setuju!"

"Maksudmu tidak setuju?" celetukan seseorang bersuara berat dari belakang sukses membuat tegang seluruh tubuh Ace. Seketika dia berbalik dan menemukan Garp sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memakan keripik kentang. Pria itu dengan santai makan sementara Ace menunjuknya bingung. Sabo dan Kuina sendiri malah tersenyum.

"Kakek? Apa yang—"

"Kau tidak lihat Ayahmu sedang sibuk berbicara di telepon dengan Sengoku? Mereka sedang membahas Luffy dan perempuan bernama Hancock itu. Seharusnya kau lihat tawa lepas Ayahmu yang tidak percaya melihat Luffy bisa juga mencium perempuan," jawab Garp santai mengambil kursi lalu memposisikannya didekat Kuina kemudian duduk diatasnya.

Ace? Melongo.

"Ja-jadi, A-ayah sudah—"

"Dari tadi malahan. Siapa suruh kau tadi ke toilet?" potong Sabo nada malas.

Garp tiba-tiba tertawa keras tanpa alasan apapun. Spontan Kuina yang disampingnya keheranan. Apakah pria tua disampingnya ini sudah gila atau memang karena efek usia?

"Gyahahaha! Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Luffy saat melihat foto ini terpampang di klub koran!"

Ooooh, tertawa karena itu, ya?

* * *

.

.

Ruang OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_...

.

* * *

"LUFFFFFFYYYYYYYYY! BERANINYA KAUUUUUUUU! BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM DAHI HANCOCK- _SWAMA_ SEBELUM AKUUUUUU!" bisa ditebak, saudara-saudara. Teriakan siapakah ini? Teriakan yang menunjukkan kekesalan, kekecewaan, sampai penderitaan saat hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan malah lebih dulu dilakukan orang lain.

"Oi, Sanji! Lepaskan aku!" Luffy berteriak sambil terus berusaha menyingkirkan cekikan Sanji.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU! AKAN KUBUNUHHHH!"

 _PLETAKKK_! Sebuah batu melesat dari ketapel ditambah dua sarung pedang mendarat mulus di kepala Sanji sampai cowok itu tepar di lantai, menyisakan Luffy yang terduduk untuk sekedar mengambil napas, ck ck ck. Lagipula Sanji terlalu berlebihan dan berisik. Saat Zoro dekat dengan Robin, dia tidak terima. Nami juga begitu. Sampai Kaya dan Vivi pun. Dan sekarang Hancock? Ceh, memangnya kelima gadis itu miliknya?

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar, alis keriting? Berita ini belum tentu benar!" sahut Kouza kesal melihat Sanji langsung menyerang Luffy begitu membaca koran sekolah.

"Iya! Lagipula sejak kapan Luffy bisa mencium cewek? Tertarik pada cewek saja tidak pernah! Benar, 'kan, Luffy?" kali ini Usopp menoleh pada Luffy meminta persetujuan.

Tapi apa jawaban Luffy, saudara-saudara? Jawaban bolot.

"Tidak juga. Berita soal ciuman itu memang benar. Aku memang mencium dahi Hancock,"

 _Krik-krik, krik-krik_...

Luffy pun kemudian mengambil koran sekolah lagi, "Tapi disini mereka salah mengetik mungkin. Karena kami bukan berciuman, tapi aku yang menciumnya..."

 _Krik-krik, krik-krik_...

"..." (Usopp melotot)

"..." (Sanji pingsan)

"..." (Kouza _jawdrop_ dua meter)

"..." (Zoro membatu)

"Ahahaha! Siapa sangka mereka tahu secepat ini, 'kan? Lagipula Hancock sangat tenang sekali saat kucium waktu itu. Selain itu, dahinya lembut juga dan— oi, kalian kenapa?" Luffy berhenti bicara begitu menyadari keempat sahabatnya sudah lebih pantas disebut tidak bernyawa lagi alias gelepar di lantai, ck ck ck.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dilihat dari situasi di ruang rapat OSIS kedua sekolah terkenal tersebut dapat diasumsikan bahwa terjadi kekacauan khusus untuk ketua OSIS. Sayangnya ketua OSIS gender pria malah dengan BODOHnya mengungkapkan kebenaran, sementara yang gender wanita kalang kabut terus dicekcoki pertanyaan-pertanyaan _absurd_. Tapi, saudara-saudara pembaca setia, kekacauan bukan hanya terjadi di ruang OSIS. DI SELURUH PENJURU SEKOLAH. Walaupun, bel masuk belum berbunyi, seluruh koran sekolah habis tak bersisa diraup oleh para penggemar Hancock dan Luffy. Yah, siapa yang tidak tertarik membaca koran kalau judul besarnya saja sudah penuh misteri begitu?

Mari kita lihat situasi di sekolah Hancock dan anggota.

.

Bunyi dering tanda telepon masuk memekakkan telinga Akainu. Satpam galak asrama sekolah terelit ini langsung mengangkat telepon tanpa pikir panjang. Baru saja dia akan mengatakan 'Halo' atau semacamnya, omongannya sepertinya harus ditelan lagi begitu kepala staf keguruan berteriak lantang padanya, " _SAKAZUKI, LARI KE GEDUNG SEKOLAH UTAMA SEKARANG!_ "

Baiklah, sebelum Akainu menjawab, mungkin lebih baik sang satpam menetralisir pendengaran dari teriakan nista sesaat tadi.

Setelah berdeham sebentar, Akainu menjawab dengan nada serius, "Ada apa, _Sensei_?"

" _Seluruh siswa tiba-tiba berdemo di depan gedung OSIS! Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi yang pasti sistem belajar mengajar tidak bisa dilakukan hari ini! Cepat amankan mereka!_ "

Hahaha, memang bukan hari tenang untuk Akainu.

Hei, omong-omong...

Memang bagaimana situasi di sekolah? Separah itukah?

.

* * *

"KAMI BUTUH PENJELASAN, HANCOCK _-SAMA_!"

"ANDA SELALU MELARANG KAMI UNTUK MENGUMBAR KISAH ROMANTIS! KENAPA SEKARANG MALAH ANDA!? KAMI TIDAK TERIMA!"

"YA, BENAR! KAMI JUGA INGIN MEMBERITAHU SEMUA ORANG TENTANG KISAH CINTA KAMI!"

"ANDA JUGA SUDAH BERCIUMAN DENGAN KETUA OSIS RIVAL KITA! APA YANG ANDA PIKIRKAN!? BEROMANSA DENGAN MUSUH ABADI!? KAMI TIDAK BISA MENERIMA ITU!"

"HANCOCK _-SAMA_!"

"HANCOCK _-SAMA_!"

Kasihan sekali dirimu, nak Hancock. Lihat saja dia. Gadis paling populer di kalangan remaja putri di Tokyo harus menutup telinga agar tidak mendengar teriakan protes warga sekolah. Jidatnya bahkan berkerut seperti wanita lanjut usia. Sambil menggeretakkan gigi, berkali-kali dia bergumam 'Berisik!', 'Cerewet!' atau 'Si bodoh itu bukan pacarku, sialan!'. Sayangnya, komentar dia tidak bisa tersampaikan sempurna pada mereka.

Sementara anggota _Angels_ dan anggota OSIS cuma bisa menenangkan para siswa dari balkon lantai tiga. Jelas saja, 'kan? Mana mau mereka turun langsung untuk menghadapi kumpulan badak itu! Itu namanya cari mati!

"HEI, BISAKAH KALIAN PERGI DARI SINI!?" teriak Nami menggunakan pengeras suara. Tapi adanya teriakan dia digubris telak. Nami pasrah, saudara-saudara. Kerongkongannya kering terlalu lama berteriak tidak jelas.

.

Ck ckck, benar-benar situasi yang panas. Kalau di _HAS_ saja begitu, _Tokyo Galaxy_ bagaimana?

.

* * *

"KENAPA HARUS KAU YANG MENDAPATKAN CEWEK SECANTIK HANCOCK _OJOU-SAMA_ , KETUA OSIS IDIOT!?"

"BAHKAN KAU SAMPAI MENCIUMNYA! BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU, KETUA OSIS SIALAN! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"SIAPA SANGKA DIBALIK KEPOLOSANMU ADA KEMESUMAN YANG MENGGELIKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

"LUFFY!"

"LUFFY!"

"HOI, KELUARLAH DARI GUA PERTAPAANMU!"

Oalah, ternyata malah lebih parah. Unjuk rasa warga sekolah _Tokyo Galaxy_ lebih menunjukkan rasa kebencian terdalam untuk Luffy. Beda dari sekolah _HAS_ yang menunjukkan _respect_ , Luffy malah dikatai.

Disisi lain, Kouza duduk lemas di kursi sambil menopang dagu. Soalnya dia sudah malas menanggapi teriakan nista. Dan yang paling membuatnya muak, Luffy santai saja seolah masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Buktinya? Dia sekarang asyik bermain kartu dengan Zoro dan Usopp.

" _Kora_ , Luffy! Bisakah tunjukkan kepedulianmu pada seluruh siswa sekolah yang meneriakimu diluar?" teriak Kouza murka.

Luffy cuek. Dia masih _stay_ memilih-milih kartu andalan mana yang akan dikeluarkan.

"Luffy!"

"Apa?" balas Luffy polos.

"Kau tidak dengar mereka meminta penjelasan darimu!? Sudah, sana keluar!"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau berita di koran itu benar. Lalu kenapa aku harus keluar?" walah, si bodoh ini memperkeruh suasana saja. Kouza nyaris meledak saking emosinya.

"Ck, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa tapi mungkin sebaiknya saat kita bertemu dengan kawanan Hancock nanti sore, itu harus dilakukan secara rahasia. Karena aku yakin hal ini mungkin saja juga terjadi di sekolah mereka," ohohohoho! Tebakan jenius dari Zoro! Tumben si rambut lumut ini mudah mengkoneksi jaringan di kepalanya dengan kondisi sekitar.

Tepuk kaki untuknya.

"Hancock pasti akan membunuhmu kalau dia tahu soal ini, Luffy. Apa alasanmu nanti untuk menjinakkannya?" tanya Usopp takut-takut.

Seketika spekulasi memenuhi benak Usopp. Hancock masuk mode siluman lalu menyerang dan menerkam Luffy tanpa ampun. Terutama pukulan saktinya yang dia lancarkan pada Luffy di kantin tempo hari. Dan itu karena dia tidak terima Luffy memanggilnya ' _chan_ '. Lha, kalau ini? Bisa-bisa Luffy ditonjok sampai mencelat ke planet Jupiter, ck ck ck.

Luffy terdiam sebentar. Tampak dia berpikir serius yang _so_ pasti itu sangat bukan dirinya sekali. Mungkin saja dia memang memikirkan perkataan Usopp. Karena Luffy mau tidak mau harus mengakui.

Hancock memang menyeramkan kalau sedang marah.

"Hmmm..." Luffy bergumam tidak jelas, "Hei, apakah saat kita mencium perempuan dan perempuan itu tidak marah memiliki arti lain?"

"..."

"..."

Hah?

Tu-tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu sebentar! Hal gila apa yang dia tanyakan sekarang? Orang-orang demo diluar sementara dia menanyakan sesuatu di luar topik! Yah, walau lebih tepatnya memang terkait topik, sih.

Dahi Sanji langsung berkerut, "Haaaahhh!? Apa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Sudah, jawab saja. Terutama kau, Sanji. Kau 'kan paling ahli soal ini," balas Luffy polos.

"Ya... i-itu..." jujur, Sanji tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apalagi dilihatnya semua orang kecuali Luffy di ruang OSIS itu sedang melotot padanya seolah berkata, "Jangan katakan hal bodoh pada si polos ini!".

Sanji sukses berdeham sebentar menyingkirkan kecanggungan. Memperbaiki dasi, kerah jas sekolah, dan menutup mata, akhirnya dia menjawab, "Sangat sederhana, Luffy. Jawabannya adalah kalau dia tidak sedang tidur waktu itu ya, mungkin dia suka pada orang yang menciumnya. Yah, itu menurut pengalamanku,"

Hening.

Sangat hening.

Yang terdengar hanya bunyi kartu yang diletakkan di lantai.

Tetapi keheningan itu hilang saat Luffy tersenyum unjuk gigi. Spontan semua orang menatap bingung padanya.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Zoro heran.

Luffy mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Ahahaha! Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan kukatakan pada Hancock saat membahas gladiresik nanti!"

 _Tekk_! Semua mematung. Karena mereka tahu, kalau Luffy sudah berkata begitu artinya...

PERTANDA BURUK.

Kouza di ujung sana cuma bisa merutuk pelan, "Sial, kalau tidak ada masalah ini, aku pasti sudah mengajak Vivi untuk kencan setelah selesai urusan..."

Hahaha, turut berduka cita untukmu, Kouza. Semoga berhasil!

Eh, tapi tapi TAPI! Bukankah kalian penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Luffy nanti pada Hancock? Apakah itu hal nista? Apakah itu hal bahagia? Sayang sekali, jawabannya hanya penulis yang tahu, BUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tunggu di _chapter_ berikutnya!

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author note_ : INI DIA! INI DIA! KONFLIK YANG PALING ANE TUNGGU-TUNGGU! Silahkan tinggalkan saran dan kesan anda di kotak _review_. _Jaa_!

 _ **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**_


	13. Can't Called A Love Confession

_Author note_ : Mohon maaf bagi pembaca yang telah menunggu lama. Spesial untuk _chapter_ ini ada kejutan khusus bagi penggemar _pairing_ LuHan. Diharapkan bagi penggemar _pairing_ SaNami dan ZoRobin tidak kecewa karena mereka tampil sangat sedikit di _chapter_ ini. Tapi saya usahakan tetap keren pada akhirnya.

Baiklah, tanpa banyak bacot, inilah balasan review anda!

.

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Sayang sekali, pembacaku tersayang. Kamu pasti bakal kaget mendengar apa yang ingin dibicarakan Luffy. Jangan sampai banting ponsel atau laptop, ya.

 **Guest. Who**

Sama seperti yang saya katakan pada **Akrisna Rengga D**. Harap jangan banting ponsel dan laptop saat mengetahuinya.

 **Guest (Rilf)**

Di _chapter_ lalu, mereka memang kocak. Tapi di _chapter_ ini akan ada konflik baru yang akan MEMANASSSSSS!

 **Ryuu**

 _Update_ 2 _chapter_? Oh tidaaaakkk, sepertinya tidak bisa dan bahkan mungkin sulit sekali. Maklum, tugas kuliah, _sigh_. Tapi di _chapter_ ini akan ada yang seru.

 **Rahmi**

Terima kasih atas kiriman semangatnya. Semoga di bagian ketiga belas alias bagian paling tersial ini akan menghibur anda.

 **MUN**

LuHan sangat _ON_ di _chapter_ ini. Karena mereka yang akan sering tampil. Terima kasih juga kalau kamu bilang _chapter_ kemarin itu buat ketawa. Padahal saya pikir itu garing, lho. Maaf, saya punya _sense of humor_ yang buruk.

 **Kurage-chan**

Maaf lagi, ya. Momen ZoRobin di _chapter_ ini tidak ada. Yang ada momen bodoh Zoro. Tapi kisah Luffy dan Hancock diharapkan bisa menjadi penghiburmu. Terima kasih.

 **AMD**

Maaf, telat _update_ karena banyak tugas, huweeeeeee!

 **Shona Namikaze**

LuHan ambil peran penting di _chapter_ ketiga belas ini. Masalah Ichihime, yo, sama-sama. Pasti akan saya buat setelah salah satu _fanfic_ saya tamat.

 **Guest**

Tidak ada kata 'ketinggalan' untuk _pairing_ utama _fanfic_ ini alias LUHAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!

.

Yang punya akun sudah dibalas lewat _PM_. Nah, _chapter_ 13 tersial ini adalah karya dari saya dan semoga diminati dan disukai!

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Thirteen : Can't Called A Love Confession**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 **CAN'T CALLED A LOVE CONFESSION**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinjuku. Salah satu distrik khusus di Jepang dari 23 distrik Tokyo. Sebagai pusat perniagaan dan pemerintahan sekaligus lokasi stasiun pergantian transportasi umum terbesar, jelas tempat ini ramai akan pengunjung. Katakan saja bahwa distrik ini bisa disebut ibu kotanya Tokyo. Diantara orang-orang berlalu-lalang sambil membawa plastik dari pusat perbelanjaan, tampak seorang cowok berambut mirip nanas(?) yang terus melirik jam tangannya berulang kali. Seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Sebenarnya cowok itu tahu bahwa hari ini adalah gladiresik alias persiapan pembukaan festival SMA se-Tokyo yang akan diadakan di _Tokyo Galaxy_. Memang dirinya yang sudah menjadi alumni SMA itu tidak bisa ikut campur, tapi tetap saja. Tumben sekali _Tokyo Galaxy_ dipilih sebagai salah satu tuan rumah. Biasanya festival kota diadakan di alun-alun kota atau taman-taman terbesar di Shibuya. Singkatnya, dia hanya ingin melihat prosesnya saja.

Bagus, sudah setengah jam dia berdiri layaknya orang bodoh di pinggir pintu masuk _Blue Bottle Coffee Shinjuku_. Dirinya yang tidak terlalu suka kopi awalnya tidak mau menetapkan tempat pertemuan disini. Tapi kalau bukan Ace yang meminta, dia pasti tidak akan datang.

"Yo, Marco! Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu!" suara Ace yang berlari mendekat mengagetkannya. Spontan helaan napas lega keluar.

Begitu Ace sudah didekatnya, cowok bernama Marco ini membalas, "Bukan masalah. Jadi, bisa kita masuk sekarang?"

Tangan Ace dam Marco mendorong pintu masuk bersamaan dengan ucapan selamat datang dari salah satu pelayan cafe. Selagi berjalan, diam-diam Marco yang tidak pernah ke cafe ini cukup kagum. Desain dalam cafe sangat elegan, sederhana tapi bisa membuat nyaman. Yah, wajar saja. Ace adalah tipikal orang yang suka berkeliling. Tidak heran dia tahu soal salah satu cafe terfavorit di Tokyo ini selain cafe Canataria.

Ace berjalan didepan menuju kursi yang masih kosong. Setelah duduk manis dan memesan minuman kesukaan pada pelayan, Marco segera mengeluarkan kamera digital, buku, dan foto-foto yang telah selesai dicetak dari ransel kecilnya. Langsung suasana berubah. Dari santai menjadi tegang. Yah, bagi Ace. Bukan bagi Marco.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, aku sudah menyelidiki tentang perjodohan yang akan dilakukan keluarga Donquixote," ucap Marco. Pembukaan obrolan ini sukses membuat Ace unjuk gigi.

"Haha! Sudah kuduga kau dan orang-orang Thatch bisa melakukannya!" tanpa basa-basi, Ace meraih foto-foto tersebut yang diletakkan di meja. Tapi sebelum menyentuh foto itu, lebih dulu Marco menahan.

Sementara Ace memasang wajah bingung, Marco malah wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi ke arah 'tidak percaya', "Oi, Ace... katakan padaku. Apa kau sudah mengetahui ini?"

Ace melongo.

"Hah?"

"Saat aku, Thatch, Jozu dan Vista menanyai orang-orang terkait, kami sangat terkejut mengetahui sebuah fakta yang TIDAK mungkin terjadi- _yoi_..." keluar juga aksen anehnya itu. Tapi masih kalah jauh kesannya dari tampangnya sekarang.

Lalu Ace? Wajahnya datar, terlihat santai. Mudah saja, soalnya dia sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud Marco 'sebuah fakta yang tidak mungkin terjadi'. Pasti yang dia maksud 'itu'. Apa lagi?

 _Well_ , ingin bertaruh? _Check this out_!

"BOA HANCOCK AKAN DITUNANGKAN DENGAN DOFLAMINGO!? AKU TIDAK PERCAYA- _YOIIIII_!" ck ck ck, tebakan penulis tepat. Sifat parnonya keluar tapi bukan disaat tepat. Dia tidak sadar dia sekarang ada dimana. Lagian, dia juga lupa siapa kedua tokoh yang dia sebut tadi.

Ace sendiri otomatis kalang kabut _aka_ panik karena seluruh perhatian pelanggan menuju mereka. Segera saja dia memukul kepala Marco sampai kepala bocah itu beradu dengan meja, wah-wah. Itu pasti sakit.

Marco yang kepalanya kesakitan tidak berdaya saat Ace meraih kerah pakaiannya dan berbisik, "Jangan keras-keras, bodoh! Kau lupa siapa Hancock dan Doflamingo itu? Kalau kau menyebutkan nama mereka di sembarang tempat dan sembarang situasi, semua rencana kami bisa kacau!"

Baiklah, Marco mengerti, saudara-saudara. Ketika dia menyadari orang-orang jadi penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka, segera saja tanpa pikir panjang dia berkata agak keras, "O-oohhh! Kau membeli _COCK_ dari toko _DORIYANGO_ itu, ya? Ba-bagaimana kalau kita bertanding bulutangkis besok sore- _yoi_? Kedengarannya bagus, 'kan?" hebat sekali! Berkat kalimat-kalimat asal tanpa penuh tanggung jawab ini, para pelanggan langsung terdiam dan kembali mengobrol atau melakukan aktivitas sebelum Marco berteriak parno.

Hm, sudah aman. Napas lega keluar. Dengan begini, mereka bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Hei, Ace! Jawab aku! Apa kau sudah tahu soal ini?" tanya Marco dengan suara yang bisa dikategorikan hanya terdengar bagi mereka berdua.

"Memang,"

"Lalu kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau memintaku menyelidikinya?"

"Untuk memastikan benar atau tidaknya. Lagipula, aku juga bisa tahu kapan pertunangan dilaksanakan,"

"Heee? Begitu, ya?" Marco manggut-manggut mengerti, "Berarti kau berniat membatalkan pertunangan konyol itu?"

Ace langsung menyipitkan mata, "Konyol? Maksudmu?"

"Ck, tentu saja, 'kan? Cewek secantik Hancock mau bertunangan dan menikah dengan maniak geng motor buron itu? Ceh, itu tidak masuk akal! Mereka sama sekali tidak serasi!" ini dia. Komentar yang tidak perlu diutarakan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Ace diam. Dia tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana. Lagipula apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu lebih dari kata 'tepat'.

Pembicaraan tertunda ketika pelayan datang membawakan minuman pesanan mereka. Meletakkan gelas satu-persatu, memberi salam lalu pergi. Memastikan tidak ada yang menguping, topik dimulai lagi, "Lalu? Rencana apa yang kau maksud?"

Sebelum menjawab, Ace menyeruput sedikit kopinya, "Sepertinya cewek angkuh itu jatuh cinta pada adikku yang bertampang idiot itu,"

"..."

"Katakan saja aku akan membatalkan pertunangan demi mereka berdua. Lagipula sepertinya Luffy juga menyukainya,"

"..."

"Yah, beginilah sulitnya menjadi Kakak tertua. Kau beruntung tidak memiliki Adik-Adik merepotkan seperti kedua Adikku,"

"..." ini hanya perasaan penulis atau memang dari tadi Marco diam saja? Kenapa dia? Apa-apaan ekspresi itu? Kenapa dia _jawdrop_ begitu?

Bukan hanya penulis. Ace juga menyadarinya. Sambil berharap-harap cemas temannya ini tidak kerasukan setan apapun, dia mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajahnya. Tapi Marco tidak bergeming. Dia diam saja seperti keledai tidak waras. Yah, ekspresinya sekarang tidak jauh dari tampang bodoh Luffy.

Setelah mengucapkan mantera(?) pengusir setan, Ace berkata, "Marco?"

"..." diam.

"...Oi... Marco?"

"..." masih diam. Bisu mendadak mungkin?

"Marco? Kau dengar aku, tidak? Oiiiiiiii!" kali ini Ace memberanikan diri menyentuh dahi Marco. Mendorongnya perlahan berharap semoga kesadaran cowok itu kembali lagi.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan, saudara-saudara. Ace berinsiatif untuk menyiram wajah Marco dengan _cappucino_ miliknya. Saat gelas sudah mengarah pada target, mendadak Marco berteriak keras nan kaget sampai-sampai Ace jatuh bergubrak ria.

"LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

 _Well_ , sepertinya dia menemukan fakta yang LEBIH TIDAK mungkin terjadi, ck ck ck.

.

.

Para pekerja berganti-gantian mengangkat properti festival dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Para murid sendiri yang awalnya berdemo tidak jelas di gedung OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_ sudah asyik menata stand makanan, minuman, ataupun permainan-permainan menarik. Dekorasi telah siap. Bahkan panggung pementasan serta pembukaan aman terkendali. Para _band_ dari sekolah-sekolah lain datang beramai-ramai untuk mencoba panggung sebelum hari pembukaan besok. Singkatnya, situasi di sekolah _Five Princes_ begitu ramai dan sibuk.

Tidak ketinggalan juga mereka berlima. Kouza terus memastikan bahwa semua permintaan dekorasi festival sudah datang. Berkas-berkas peralatan penuh dengan tanda centang. Sedangkan Zoro dan Usopp sedang bersama para operator musik untuk mempersiapkan latihan dari para _band_ sekolah yang diundang. Sanji sendiri malah di dapur umum sekolah membantu membuat makanan dan minuman para murid. Dan bagaimana dengan sang ketua OSIS?

Ternyata eh ternyata, cowok itu sedang berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolah bersama Cavendish(!?), Dragon, Wiper, bahkan sampai Garp segala. Ternyata nyaris seluruh anggota keluarga Monkey berkumpul, eh? Baiklah, sekarang giliran pembaca yang menebak sedang apa mereka.

Yup, benar sekali! Menunggu kedatangan panitia utama dari _HAS_ tentu sudah menjadi kewajiban mereka. Dragon? Jelas, dia kepala sekolah. Wiper? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan memang tugasnya untuk mengawal. Garp? Entahlah. Mungkin sebagai salah satu perwakilan guru HAS. Luffy? Dia ketua OSIS. Mana mungkin dia asyik makan tanpa menyambut tamu. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah...

Kenapa Cavendish bisa disana juga, huh?

"Oi, Caven, kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Luffy yang entah kenapa satu pemikiran dengan penulis. Orang yang ditanyai malah cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Khu khu khu, tentu saja menunggu nona manisku~~," nona manis katanya? Hhhh, kalian tebak saja siapa.

"Tapi kau tidak punya urusan untuk menunggu kedatangan panitia utama yang lainnya, 'kan?" ini sih Wiper yang sinis sekali dengan keberadaan Caven yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Sayangnya, Caven tidak peduli. Mungkin karena kesal disikapi seperti itu, saat Wiper akan menyarangkan tabokan maut ke pipinya, mendadak perintah tuannya keluar, "Wiper, fokus pada tugasmu,"

Sangat sederhana tapi terdengar jantan. _Sasuga Dragon-sama_ ~~~!

" _Ha'i_! _Summimasen_ ," wah wah, agen sehebat Wiper saja sampai bungkuk-bungkuk hormat begitu. Tepuk tangan untuk Monkey D. Dragon! _Prok prok prok_!

.

 **Sementara itu di dapur umum sekolah...**

.

"Baiklah, sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian!" seru Sanji sambil melepas sarung tangannya.

" _Haaaaa'iii_!" jawab para koki sekolah kompak. Yah, kalau urusan masak-memasak, mereka memang mengakui Sanji.

"Eh? Sanji- _san_? Kau mau kemana?" salah satu murid cowok bingung melihat Sanji terlihat seperti buru-buru akan pergi. Soalnya Sanji berjalan sedikit cepat dan sudah berada di ambang pintu dapur.

Hanya dengan menoleh sedikit kebelakang, Sanji menjawab, "Aku ingin mendengar apa maksud Luffy di ruang OSIS tadi,"

Tanda tanya menetas dari kepala setiap orang disana.

.

 **Disisi lain, di panggung pementasan...**

.

Zoro meletakkan kedua _mic_ diatas drum kemudian menuruni panggung diikuti Usopp. Didekatinya Kouza yang masih fokus mengecek peralatan yang baru tiba. Sadar akan keberadaan kedua orang itu, Kouza berbalik dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Ayo ke gerbang depan. Pasti Luffy dan yang lainnya sudah disana," jawab Usopp.

"Bukannya kepala sekolah dan Luffy sudah cukup untuk menyambut mereka? Kenapa kita harus ikut?"

"Bodoh. Kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Luffy pada ketua OSIS cewek itu?" balas Zoro kesal kenapa Kouza lambat berpikir jauh kedepan hari ini. Cih, padahal biasanya justru dia sendiri yang begitu.

 _TING TING_! Bel alarm berbunyi di kepala Kouza. Biasanya dia akan memasang senyum sinis, senyum remeh, atau segala jenis spesies senyum lainnya, tapi kali ini malah wajah takut yang dia tunjukkan. Langsung saja Zoro dan Usopp heran sekaligus bingung. Apa yang ditakutkan orang ini?

"Mati sudah... Hancock pasti akan membunuh Luffy..." gumam Kouza gemetar.

Hahaha! Ternyata seorang Kouza juga takut pada Hancock! Sebuah rekor bagi cowok itu yang dikenal tidak takut pada apapun. Maklum, setelah melihat amukan Hancock di kantin saat itu, sepertinya mencari masalah dengan Hancock harus berpikir ulang dua kali.

Zoro menghela napas. Dia heran kenapa temannya begitu takut pada cewek itu, "Sudahlah, Luffy akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula kalau perempuan itu mencari masalah, aku pastikan pedangku akan bicara," ucapnya sambil menggandeng Usopp dan Kouza menuju... _photobox_?

"Oi, oi oi! Kita salah jalan, bodoh! Gerbang depan itu kearah sana!" astaga! Ini dia yang paling Kouza dan Usopp benci. Penyakit buta arah Zoro memang paling wahid alias sulit disembuhkan! Jelas-jelas dia bersekolah disini selama 2 tahun, tapi dia lupa arah ke gerbang depan!? Tepuk kaki untuk samurai zaman modern kita. Gerbang depan ke arah barat, dia malah ke selatan.

Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua salah dugaan. Yah, soalnya Zoro membalas begini, "Aku tahu gerbang disana, sialan! Aku mengajak kalian untuk menemaniku ke toilet!"

Hah? Toilet? _Photobox_ dia katakan toilet? SEJAK KAPAN, HAH!?

Demi Dewa Jashin dari anime sebelah, Zoro sudah bersiap memasuki tempat yang dia katakan 'toilet' tadi. Dan sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman yang berujung memalukan, Usopp segera berteriak, "Hei, bodoh! Itu bukan jamban!"

"...Hah?" jiah, reaksinya sangat telat, pembaca.

Sekedar info, Zoro tidak hobi berfoto. Dia berfoto saat keperluan penting saja seperti foto untuk raport atau identitasnya di sekolah sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Katakan saja dia tidak pernah mengenal benda jenis tersebut. Dan berhubung _photobox_ bentuknya mirip dengan toilet taman, si bodoh lumutan itu pasti mengira itu toilet.

Kembali ke topik.

"Itu bukan jamban, idiot! Itu _photobox_! _Photobox_! _PHOTOBOX_!" seru Kouza tepat ditelinga Zoro. Si rambut hijau nyaris tuli sesaat.

Kemudian, Zoro menatap kesal pada Kouza sambil berkacak pinggang, "Hah? Apa? _Pho..Photo_...?"

" _PHOTOBOX_! SETELAH DIFOTO, DITABOK!"

 _BUGGG!_

 _BUGHH!_

.

.

Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar dari salah satu ujung jalan. Suara deru mobil tersebut mendekati gerbang SMA _Tokyo Galaxy_. Langsung saja para penyambut berpose berwibawa agar terkesan bagus di depan tamu. Begitu mobil berhenti, pintu mobil terbuka lalu turunlah sekelompok bidadari(?) memakai seragam khusus HAS. Yup, inilah dia! _ANGELSSSSSSSZZZZZZZ_! Yah, dalam versi alaynya.

Mereka berlima berjalan anggun layaknya model ke arah penyambut tamu. Tapi jangan kalian lupakan bahwa banyak murid _Tokyo Galaxy_ yang melihat. Spontan mereka ber-KYAAAAAAA- ria atau –CANTIKNYAAAAA- dan semacamnya. Sangat berisik. Untung saja penjaga sekolah beserta satpam sudah bersiaga penuh menghalangi amukan(?) massa yang bertingkah seperti melihat artis naik daun.

"HANCOCK _OJOU-SAMA_!"

"ROBIN- _SAMA_!"

"NAMI- _SAMA_!"

"KAYA- _SAMA_!"

"VIVI- _SAMA_! KYAAAA, LIHAT KEMARII!" teriakan-teriakan yang _so_ pasti akan memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

 _Angels_ sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Sebagai duta pendidikan Tokyo, model iklan, model sampul majalah ternama, keadaan yang memungkinkan mereka akan diserbu penggemar. Cih, dasar orang terkenal.

"HANCOCK _-CHAN_!"

Eh? Siapa itu? Siapa yang berani memanggilnya dengan _chan_ tadi? Oi, jangan-jangan—

Hancock sedikit tersentak karena terkejut. Jujur saja, dia masih belum siap bertemu dengannya. Melihatnya pasti akan membuatnya teringat dengan berita sialan di koran sekolah. Tapi dia harus bagaimana? Memang tugasnya sebagai panitia yang harus datang kemari dan berkolaborasi ide dengannya. Mau tidak mau dia tidak bisa menolak. Sial, kenapa jantungnya jadi berdetak tidak menentu begini?

"Lu...Luffy..." gumam Hancock pelan. Ah, satu lagi, jangan lupakan! Lihat wajahnya yang merona itu. Manis sekali. Gemas rasanya ingin mencubit pipinya yang tiba-tiba jadi tomat busuk begitu.

Sementara Luffy tertawa khas sambil mendekati Hancock karena cewek itu menghentikan langkah saat Luffy memanggilnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan anggota Hancock yang lain?

Mereka mematung dadakan karena mereka berniat melabrak Luffy, ternyata justru cowok itu yang terang-terangan mendekati Hancock. Ya sudah, mereka hanya bisa menonton saja. Soalnya Hancock tidak pernah tersandung gosip cinta. Jadi dapat dipastikan, ini akan sangat seru.

"Selamat datang kembali di sekolahku, Hancock- _chan_! Ah, kalian juga, shi shi shi!" ucap Luffy tertawa.

Disisi lain Dragon dan Garp saling pandang. Info tingkat atas, saudara-saudara. Biasanya Luffy jika menyambut segerombolan orang, dia pasti berkata, "Hai, _Minna_!" atau " _Minnaaaaa_!". Intinya menyebut kata rujukan untuk kelompok. Tapi kali ini dia malah menyebut nama Hancock lebih dulu. Bahkan sampai memakai _CHAN_! Alis Dragon dan Garp naik turun berkali-kali. Jujur, mereka ingin tersenyum sebagai formalitas penyambutan, tapi tidak bisa. Mereka terlalu _shock_ mengetahui Luffy akhirnya bisa normal.

" _Ne_ , Hancock- _chan_ , apa kau—"

"Ha-Hancock- _chan_? Tu-tunggu dulu, ke-kenapa kau memanggilku—"

"Hah? Bukankah kau suka aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Bo-bodoh, sejak kapan aku menyukaimu!?" walah, Hancock salah topik. Ternyata dia masih terbawa-bawa berita koran sekolah, ck ck ck.

"Eh?" Luffy cengo.

"Ti-tidak! Bu-bukan begitu! Ma-maksudku—"

"Suka apa?"

"Luffy! Biarkan aku selesai bica—"

"Hooooooo, kau suka padaku?! Kereeeennnn!" GYAAAAAAA! Penulis tidak tahan melihat wajah polos Luffy berkata seperti itu diikuti wajah Hancock yang sepertinya akan meledak.

"Eh? A-aku, ti-tidak, bukan! Aku memang su—AH! TIDAK!" gugup. Gugup. Gugup.

HANCOCK GUGUUUUUP! INI PERTAMA KALINYA DALAM SEJARAH, PEMBACA!

"Ng?" Luffy masih polos nan idiot nan tolol nan tidak peka.

Serius, Hancock tidak tahan lagi. Dia tidak sanggup menahan rasa malunya. Rasanya dia ingin berlari, kabur atau TERSERAH yang terpenting tidak melihat wajah Luffy. Apalagi saat dia melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang menatapnya seolah tidak percaya, Hancock tahu dia di posisi terburuk.

Akhirnya, Hancock meledak juga, "LUFFYYYYYY!"

Dia berteriak. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat becucuran. Wajah memerah dan memanas. Lengkap sudah. Dia sangat malu! Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa memukul wajah Luffy padahal dia bisa saja melakukannya. Yah, pembaca bisa menebak sendiri karena apa, 'kan? Ehehehe.

 _Grep_. Eh? Hancock tersentak begitu mengetahui Luffy menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Spontan Hancock yang menunduk menutupi rasa malu, mendongak dan terjadilah adegan yang sering terjadi pada drama romansa. Saling bertatapan.

"Shi shi shi! Kau tidak perlu malu, Hancock _-chan_! Ayo, ikut aku! Aku akan mengajakmu melihat persiapan pembukaan festival. Lagipula ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,"

Kalah. Dia kalah. Kalah telak. Senyum Luffy berhasil membuatnya... terpesona pada laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya?

Lupakan mereka berdua dulu. Mari kita lihat situasi perkumpulan fans badak yang tiba-tiba juga terdiam melihat adegan termanis di dunia. Bahkan Zoro dan yang lainnya yang baru datang saja tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk keluar dari kerumunan menuju gerbang depan. Tidak perlu berteriak, hanya menggunakan tangan dan lengan untuk menyingkirkan segala rintangan(?). Ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat, Sanji ingin memanggil Luffy. Tapi tidak jadi lantaran dia dan ketiga lainnya _jawdrop_ dua meter.

Bagaimana reaksi detil mereka melihat Luffy dan Hancock?

Zoro: Membeku.

Usopp: Warna tubuhnya berubah jadi hitam-putih.

Kouza: Jatuh berlutut (berlebihan sekali).

Sanji: Pingsan (ini lebih berlebihan!).

Sekarang anda semua mengerti, pembaca? Mengetahui Luffy bisa seromantis itu rasanya sulit dipercaya saja. Garp saja sampai melotot.

Dragon? Tertawa kecil.

Baiklah, daripada kita terfokus pada massa yang mendadak berubah aneh, lebih baik kita beralih pada Luffy yang berubah sasaran dari memegang pergelangan tangan Hancock menjadi menggenggam tangan Hancock.

SEMUA ORANG TERSEDAK, PEMBACAAAAA!

"Ayo!" Luffy dengan santai menarik Hancock memasuki sekolah. Tentu saja dia melewati Ayahnya, Kakeknya, teman-temannya, SEMUA. Tapi dia tidak ambil peduli. Cukup mengatakan 'Permisiiii!', 'Awasss!', 'Oi, beri aku jalan!', semua orang sudah langsung menuruti perkataannya.

Singkatnya Hancock dan Luffy adalah pasangan panitia pertama yang memasuki arena.

Panitia lain? Masih membeku, walah-walah.

.

.

" **Tidak, tidak, tidak, astagaaaa... ada apa dengan nasibku hari ini? Luffy menggenggam tanganku selama aku di sekolahnya? Uuukkh, sial! Kenapa dengan diriku? Saat laki-laki lain mencoba menggenggam tanganku, pasti sudah kuhajar habis-habisan. Ta-tapi, kenapa dengannya aku malah..."** dari tadi Hancock tidak fokus mendengar penjelasan Luffy soal persiapan festival. Luffy masih saja terus bicara panjang lebar, tapi Hancock terus menunduk. Dia berharap Luffy tidak melihat rona di wajahnya yang malu karena mereka jadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

Sudah berbagai tempat Luffy perlihatkan pada ketua OSIS _HAS_. Dari panggung pementasan sekaligus panggung pembukaan, _bazaar_ , _stand_ makanan dan minuman juga permainan, aula sekolah dimana Dragon akan memberikan arahan pada tim sukses festival, banyak sekali. Sayangnya penjelasan Luffy hanya ditanggapi 'Hn', 'I-iya', 'O-oh, be-begitu?' oleh Hancock. Intinya pembahasan sepanjang tali kenangan festival SMA se-Tokyo dari Luffy sia-sia saja.

"Hancock- _chan_ ," panggil Luffy tiba-tiba.

"Eh? I-iya?" detak jantung Hancock semakin berpacu.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja? Kau sakit?" heeeeee? Luffy berubah jadi perhatian? Ada apa dengan DUNIAAAAA? Tunggu dulu! Ini bukan Luffy! Ini bukan Luffy yang kita kenal! Monkey D. Luffy itu cowok tidak peka, polos, idiot dan belagak sok jenius! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi begini?

Tentu saja Hancock kelabakan ditanyai begitu, "Ti-tidak, a-aku baik-baik saja..."

"Benarkah? Wajahmu merah. Demam?"

Gawat, dia menyadari Hancock yang ingin sekali rasanya masuk ke lubang entah dimana, "Ti-tidak, Luffy, a-aku tidak demam. Su-sungguh! Cu-cuaca saat ini sedikit panas jadi—" Hancock berhenti bicara.

Entah kenapa waktu terasa begitu lambat bagi Hancock.

Kembali lagi Luffy menyatukan dahi mereka berdua sama seperti di cafe waktu itu. Tapi kali ini tangan Luffy juga ikut memegang kedua pipinya. Napas Luffy dapat dia rasakan tapi dia yakin Luffy tidak merasakan hal yang sama karena alasan yang sangat sederhana. Dia menahan napas.

Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, wajahnya makin memerah dan matanya itu. Tidak lepas dari mata Luffy. Luffy sendiri masih di posisinya sampai akhirnya dia mendorong pelan bahu Hancock kemudian berkata, "Tubuhmu memang tidak panas. Tapi kalau kau memang tidak sanggup berjalan di cuaca secerah ini, mungkin lebih baik aku mengantarmu ke UKS,"

" **Dia... perhatian padaku?"** Hancock makin tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

"Hancock _-chan_?" Luffy bingung Hancock melongo didepannya. Mungkin dia kira Hancock tiba-tiba berubah jadi tidak waras begitu.

Hancock kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, "I-iya?"

Luffy mengusap-usap dagunya,"Kau kenapa? Tumben bersikap aneh begini,"

"A-aku tidak bersikap aneh! Biasa saja hari ini," jawaban pengelakan yang bagus, Hancock, "Ja-jadi, Luffy... apa yang tadi ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Yup, Hancock mencoba mengganti topik. Soalnya, lama-lama dia pasti akan pingsan kalau Luffy terus bersikap begini padanya. Lagipula Luffy terlihat tersadar akan omongannya sehingga dia punya cukup waktu untuk menenangkan si jantung. Yah, pada dasarnya Hancock memang ahli dalam mengelak.

"Benar juga! Aku lupa!" seru Luffy, "Kau sudah membaca koran sekolah kita hari ini?"

 _DEGG_! Ya ampun, belum sempat jantungnya tenang, malah harus berpacu cepat lagi karena Luffy justru ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin dibahas. Koran sekolah katanya? Berarti berita ini juga sudah sampai di sekolah Luffy? Yah, begitulah pikirnya panik.

Err, maaf, pembaca. Padahal penulis kira Hancock saat tiba di _Tokyo Galaxy_ , Hancock pasti akan menaboknya dengan tinju berkekuatan 1000 badak sampai si cowok senyum idiot mencelat ke luar angkasa. Tapi ternyata dugaan penulis salah, ya. Masa depan memang sulit ditebak.

Kembali ke cerita.

"Saat aku membaca berita itu, aku tersadar akan sesuatu, Hancock- _chan_ ,"

Tersadar katanya? Apa maksudnya?

Tidak, tunggu dulu! Kenapa Hancock malah berharap yang tidak mungkin? Kenapa dia berharap Luffy akan mengatakan—

"Akhirnya aku menyadari perasaanku padamu selama ini..."

"!"

Oh, tidak. Dugaannya benar.

Sial, dia harus apa? Harus apa? Harus apa? Harus katakan apaaaa!? Ayo, bicaralah, mulut!

Hancock menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya. Dia sangat gugup, gelisah dan... entahlah, sulit menjelaskan perasaannya sekarang.

"Hancock- _chan_..." dia dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat.

Perlahan dia melihat Luffy yang menunjukkan senyum sumringahnya. Ekspresi percaya dirinya itu makin membuatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dan akhirnya, terucaplah sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir Luffy yang berhasil membuatnya membeku.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Seketika dunia memutih. Dia dapat merasakan sosok yang ada di dunia hanyalah dia dan Luffy saja. Tidak ada yang lain. Yang ada hanya sosoknya. Bahkan suara murid-murid di sekitar mereka tidak terdengar. Kalimat tersebut terus mengulang di pikirannya. Seperti kaset rusak yang mengatakan hal sama berulang kali.

Tidak ada tenaga lagi bagi Hancock untuk membalas. Jantungnya saja memang tidak berdetak kencang seperti tadi, tapi degupannya lebih keras. Seakan ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya. Dia hanya berdiri disana menatap Luffy yang masih tersenyum padanya.

Tanpa mereka sadar, teman-teman mereka yang ternyata sedang menguntit mereka juga tidak berkomentar apapun. Semuanya mematung. Tidak percaya kalimat seperti itu bisa diucapkan seorang Luffy. Cowok yang tidak tahu apapun soal cinta, asmara atau semacamnya.

"... sebagai teman, Hancock- _chan_!"

"..."

Eh?

Apa?

Apa katanya tadi?

Teman?

Sebagai teman?

Berarti... selama ini, Luffy hanya menganggap Hancock... sebagai TEMAN?

Situasi membeku yang dirasakan Hancock dan para penguntit tiba-tiba hilang. Tim penguntit berganti menjadi menganga lebar. Tetapi disisi lain, Vivi dan Nami mengepalkan tangan mereka erat-erat. Mereka sangat EMOSI! MARAH! APA-APAAN ITU!? 'AKU MENYUKAIMU SEBAGAI TEMAN'!? Mereka tidak bisa menerimanya. Apalagi setelah menyadari raut wajah Hancock yang berubah menjadi kekecewaan luar biasa.

Kecewa. Sedih. Hancock ingin berlari untuk menahan air matanya yang memberontak keluar. Betapa bodohnya dia! Dia terlalu berharap pada kemungkinan yang tak terjadi!

" **BODOH!"** Hancock menunduk saja, tidak melihat Luffy yang masih berceloteh tentang hubungan mereka yang dia katakan 'teman'.

Dia tidak mendengar apapun sama sekali.

" **Bodohnya aku..."** rasa malu dan kecewa tidak bisa dia bendung lagi.

"Makanya, Hancock _-chan_ , ternyata aku salah menduga kepribadianmu. Kau itu teman yang baik dan bisa diandalkan. Perseteruan awal kita saat pertama kali bertemu itu..."

" **Kenapa aku bisa berharap sesuatu yang konyol seperti itu?"** sama sekali tidak dia dengar.

"Shi shi shi! Oh ya, setelah festival ini berakhir, nanti kita akan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau berita yang di koran sekolah itu semuanya salah. Lalu—"

Luffy tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Air mata sudah mengalir di pipi gadis cantik itu.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 **Author note** : Tidak ada kata lain selain _REVIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW_!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	14. Hostility

_Author note_ : Telat _updateeee_ , telat _updateeee_! Wah, pasti anda semua lagi bete karena saya dimanapun anda berada sekarang. Maklum, tugas kuliah makin banyak mendekati akhir tahun. Sekarang saya sedang minggu tenang sebelum ujian akhir semester di januari nanti. Makanya saya ingin mengumumkan dari tanggal 4 Januari sampai 12 Januari adalah jadwal saya ujian. Intinya kemungkinan _chapter_ 15 dirilis beberapa hari setelah itu.

Baiklah, tanpa banyak bacot, inilah balasan _review_ anda!

.

 **Shona Namikaze**

 _Well_ , hanya para cewek yang pernah disakiti cewek yang bisa merasakan penderitaan Hancock. Tidak terbayang awalnya dipuji sampai melayang ke langit ketujuh, malah dijatuhkan gedebug ke tanah lagi. Lalu, soal Luffy yang harus dibuat cemburu itu... OH, SUDAH PASTI DONG! SEBAGAI PEREMPUAN, KITA LAKUKAN BALAS DENDAM! Tunggu saja!

 **Putri**

Lemparkan saja! Lemparkan! Kalau perlu jangan balik-balik lagi sekalian, ahahahaha!

 **Guest. Who**

Kali ini, entah kenapa penulis harus setuju denganmu. Bodohnya memang kelewatan.

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

 _Chapter_ terakhir itu _chapter_ berapa, ya? Entahlah, penulis pun juga bingung. Tapi kemungkinan lewat dari _chapter_ 20 dan tidak sampai _chapter_ 30\. Mungkin diantara itu kali, ya. Pokoknya terus ikuti aja, oke?

 **MUN**

Ahaha, kalau membandingkan dengan anime aslinya, memang bisa buat ketawa ngakak. Dan soal Hancock itu, ck. Saya tidak tahu kenapa membuatnya harus bernasib apes. Semoga saja Hancock tetap bersabar akan cobaan, hehe. Tapi, jangan salah, lho. Di _chapter_ ini Hancock dapat kesialan lagi. Lihat saja. Pokoknya kesialan beruntun akan terus menghampirinya.

 **Ryuu**

Masalah pemanggilan _'chan'_ itu versi penulis saja. Sekali-kali dibuat beda dari versi aslinya, haha. Lagipula yang namanya _fanfic_ itu versi bebas karya _author_. Tapi, terima kasih atas _review_ dan sarannya.

 **Gilank**

Siap! Permintaan kamu akan segera dilaksanakan! Tunggu saja!

 **DEY**

Hahaha! Kita akan makin buat mereka luar biasa di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya!

 **RILF**

Waduh, penulis diancam, nih. Oke, penulis akan tanggung jawab. Soal penyatuan cinta mereka tinggal tunggu waktu, kok. Terima kasih mau meninggalkan jejak sebelumnya. Tinggalkan juga setelah baca ini lagi, ya.

 **Guest**

Maaf menunggu lama, pembacaku. Huweeeee! Maklum, banyak tugas anak kuliah yang semakin menggunung. Apalagi penulis akan ujian semester. Do'akan semoga penulis dapat IP bagus, ya.

 **Afrian D. Guntur**

Whoa, whoa, santai dulu dan tenangkan dirimu, pembacaku. Penulis tidak melakukan tindakan PHP. Ini dia _chapter_ 14\. Baca aja, deh. Maaf ya sebelumnya.

.

Yang punya akun sudah dibalas lewat _PM_. Nah, _chapter_ 14 tersial kedua ini adalah karya dari saya dan semoga diminati dan disukai!

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Fourteen : Hostility**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 **HOSTILITY**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang ingin penulis sampaikan adalah—eh?

WHOOAAA! TAHAN DULU! TENANGKAN PIKIRANMU, VIVI! Belum saatnya kau keluar dari tempat persembunyian! Karena jika kau keluar sekarang, maka Hancock akan tambah murka begitu dia tahu kalian membuntuti mereka. Yah, itupun kalau memang sayang nyawa. Tapi sepertinya pemikiran penulis ini tidak sampai pada putri konglomerat itu karena TERBUKTI dia sekarang walhasil dipegangi Nami dan Zoro. Intinya Vivi lebih mirip lutung lepas.

Luar biasanya lagi, entah kenapa tenaga Vivi bertambah puluhan kali lipat dari biasanya. Wah, sepertinya amarah benar-benar memuncak. Akhirnya bukan cuma Nami dan Zoro, tapi yang lain juga ikut menahannya untuk tidak melabrak dan membunuh Luffy. Pemikiran masa depannya adalah kalau ketua OSIS idiot tidak peka itu mati sekarang, lalu bagaimana dengan nasib festival?

"Oi, Vivi- _chan_! Tahan dulu! Belum saatnya!" Sanji lama-lama tidak tahan juga. Tangannya kebas karena memegang lengan Vivi.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKAN KUBUNUH COWOK BRENGSEK ITU! BERANI SEKALI DIA MEMATAHKAN HATI SAHABATKU! TIDAK AKAN KUBERI AMPUN!" ck ck ck, mata cewek ini ternyata sudah masuk mode setan. Lihat saja matanya yang merah menyala itu. Tampaknya Luffy tidak akan lolos darinya setelah ini.

Lagipula kalau dipikirkan kembali, manusia mana yang diam saja melihat sahabat dekatnya dipermainkan perasannya oleh cowok? Acungkan tinju ke udara jika kalian setuju dengan penulis ( _backsound_ : Huoooooo!)!

"Ceh, aku tahu kau kesal saat ini, tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang! Terutama, bukankah Hancock mengatakan pada kita kalau dia tidak menyukainya? Jadi untuk apa kau marah?" analogi yang bagus, saudari Kaya. Tapi tetap saja justru dia yang paling tidak mengerti.

Pembaca tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Hancock sok jual mahal soal dirinya menyukai Luffy atau tidak? Sampai sekarang dia bahkan belum memberitahu teman-temannya. Wajar saja beberapa pihak tidak paham. Tapi penulis yakin kalian sangat paham bagaimana perasaan Hancock sekarang.

SAKIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!

Saat mendengar analogi masuk akal tapi bukan fakta dari Kaya, Vivi kemudian berhenti memberontak lalu menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman teman-temannya. Spontan suasana terlihat tenang. Vivi mengatur napasnya yang cepat karena dibakar emosi.

Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk melototi Kaya, "Bodoh! Kau tidak lihat ekspresi terluka Hancock itu?" tunjuk Vivi pada tokoh terkait.

Anda bisa membayangkan sendiri, pembaca. Bagaimana perasaan Hancock saat ini hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang-orang senasib. Untung saja penulis tidak pernah (curhat _mode on_ ). Dan omong-omong, karena jarak mereka yang sedikit jauh, Vivi dan yang lain tidak bisa melihat cairan bening yang membasahi pipi sang ketua geng _Angels_. Hancock beruntung kali ini. Setidaknya harga dirinya terjaga di hadapan teman-temannya.

Oh, ayolah. Sepanjang sejarah, si perempuan angkuh ini yang selalu membuat jutaan cowok menangis karena mengemis cinta padanya. Nah, sekarang? Justru kebalikannya. _Hhhhh_... Mungkinkah ini yang disebut dengan karma?

Vivi pun melanjutkan komentarnya, "Hancock berbohong, teman-teman! Dia berbohong! Aku tahu persis dia menyukai Luffy! Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya!"

"Dia benar," sahut Robin setuju. Mendadak semua orang menoleh padanya, terkejut. Sementara Robin pasang muka bingung.

 _Apa aku baru saja salah bicara?_ Begitulah pikirnya.

"Ahh, syukurlah ada seseorang yang juga menyadarinya selain aku. Baiklah, intinya walaupun Hancock bersikeras meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sayangnya fakta tidak bisa dipermainkan. Mulutnya berkata tidak, tapi hatinya mengatakan dia mencintai Luffy. Yah, walaupun aku tidak menyangka..." ucap Robin dengan nada serius. Sebagai orang pertama yang mengetahui hubungan aneh antar ketua OSIS SMA terkenal, dia sangat menyesali kenapa tidak dari dulu dia ambil tindakan? Kalau tahu begini akhirnya, sudah dari dulu Robin berusaha menjodohkan Hancock dengan Luffy.

Disisi lain, Zoro diam-diam memikirkan pendapat Robin. Harus dia akui, terkadang Zoro menyadari bahwa Luffy bersikap 'perhatian' pada Hancock. Entah itu karena tugas festival atau hal lain, tapi tetap saja jika mengingat kalau ini Luffy, rasanya tidak mungkin dia jadi berubah sok romantis begitu. Apalagi saat Luffy buru-buru pergi dari cafe tempat Ace kerja sambilan karena Hancock memintanya datang ke rumah. Serius, itu diluar akal sehat Zoro.

Tapi apa yang mereka lihat sekarang? _Sad ending_.

Tidak bisa lagi dikatakan meneteskan air mata. Hancock lebih pantas disebut SEDANG MENANGIS. Lihat saja aliran air matanya yang makin deras tersebut. Gadis cantik itu bahkan berusaha menahan sesenggukan tangisannya agar tidak menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan Luffy. Sayangnya, Luffy tidak sebodoh itu. Dia pasti menyadari kenapa Hancock tidak merespon kata-katanya, 'kan?

Sebelum Luffy melihat lebih teliti apa yang telah dia perbuat pada rekan misinya, buru-buru Hancock berbalik badan. Kepalanya tetap menunduk, tetapi tangannya terus menyeka air mata yang mengalir. Dalam hati dia berharap semoga si idiot nan tidak peka itu tidak melihat dia menangis. Hancock harus berkata apa nanti?

"Hancock-chan?" panggil Luffy jadi bingung. Dia dari tadi terus bicara, kenapa Hancock tidak ada komen? Padahal biasanya cewek itu langsung membungkam ocehannya dengan omelan. Ada apa gerangan? (Pembaca: kau pikir karena siapa dia begitu, bodoh!?)

Hancock tidak bergeming. Dia lebih memilih melakukan aksi 'Segera sirnakan air matamu dengan sapu tangan sebelum cowok yang membuatmu patah hati melihatnya!'. Heleh, panjang bener nama aksinya.

"Hancock-ch—"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu,"

"...Eh?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hancock untuk berbalik. Menatapi cowok yang dia kira akan paling mengerti dirinya tapi justru menohok hatinya. Ekspresinya sangat datar. Walaupun begitu, matanya yang bengkak karena banjir air mata memang tidak bisa dielakkan. Sangat jelas terlihat. Percuma dia tutupi.

Pembaca tahu, tidak? Rasanya tinju Hancock ingin melayang ke kepala idiot itu! Agar dia sadar kalau dia baru saja mematahkan hati seorang cewek yang berada di puncak _list_ 'Siapa cewek yang ingin kamu jadikan pacar?' se-Jepang.

Hari sial untukmu, Luffy. Boa Hancock akan membuatmu menyesal. Menyesal! MENYESAAALL!

"Sebut aku dengan _'chan'_ lagi... kupastikan keesokan harinya setelah kau memanggilku begitu, kau tidak akan melihat sinar mentari lagi,"

Uh-oh. Seketika bulu kuduk Luffy berdiri. Dia bisa menangkap aura-aura angker keluar dari tubuh Hancock. Terutama tatapannya itu. Seolah cewek didepannya bisa menerkamnya kapan saja. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi nyalinya jadi ciut untuk bicara pada cewek yang mendadak jadi horor begini.

Begitu Luffy mengangkat pelan tangan kanannya, dia tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghentikan Hancock yang berjalan santai menabrak bahunya. Cewek itu terus berjalan, tidak peduli meninggalkan sang pemandu. Sementara Luffy berdiri layaknya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Luffy pun kemudian berbalik cepat sambil berteriak, "Oi, Hanco—"

Terlambat. Hancock sudah berlari kencang tak tentu arah. Keinginannya sekarang adalah DIA TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAH LUFFY untuk sekarang. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya hatinya perih. Tak peduli tujuan awalnya kemari adalah untuk membahas soal festival dan koran sekolah.

Hancock hanya ingin pergi. Tidak lebih.

Reaksi Hancock sebenarnya sudah diduga oleh para penguntit. Mungkin karena itulah Vivi kembali mengganas alias memberontak dari dekapan teman-temannya sebelum dia benar-benar membunuh Luffy.

"Hancock sudah pergi! Berarti aku boleh membunuhnya sekarang, 'kan!?"

"Masih belum, bodoh! Masalah festival bagaimana? Kalau dia mati sekarang, kita bakal repot mengurus pemakamannya sementara festival masih berlangsung!" balasan tidak jelas dari Kouza.

"Aku tidak peduli! Lepaskan aku!" Vivi masih memberontak, ck ck ck.

Amukan Vivi memang sulit untuk dijinakkan. Butuh waktu berapa lama bagi mereka untuk menahan sang putri konglomerat? Hanya saja, hal seperti itu tidak cukup penting untuk seorang Kaya melihat tangisan sahabatnya dari kejauhan. Merasakan perasaan yang sama itu tidak sulit, terutama kaum Hawa.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini. Sikap profesional harus dijunjung. Tugas utama adalah festival SMA kota. Jika itu belum selesai, mereka tidak boleh mengurus hal merepotkan lainnya. Bisa-bisa mereka harus mendengar omelan dari duo kepsek, 'kan?

..

~ _Chapter Fourteen_ ~

..

Derap kaki Hancock tidak berhenti. Terus melewati lautan siswa yang memenuhi halaman sekolah. Tidak peduli mendengar keluhan mereka yang selalu dia tabrak. Secepatnya dia ingin mencari tempat privasi dimana tidak ada orang lain selain dia. Memang terdengar konyol. Dia baru dua kali kemari. Tentu saja dia tidak terlalu tahu peta lokasi sekolah. Tapi perasaannya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ck, benar-benar tidak terduga. Ternyata dia bisa juga merasakan yang namanya 'Patah hati'.

Ayolah, apa kata dunia jika seorang Boa Hancock menangis karena cowok!? Tamat sudah! Jatuh harga diri ke posisi terbawah. Terutama kalau keluarganya tahu soal ini, seperti Sonia atau Mari. Kedua cewek itu pasti akan mengambil pedang tertajam di dunia lalu menggorok leher Luffy. Oke, itu memang diluar _rating fanfic_ ini. Tapi penulis harus mengakui kalau itu bisa saja terjadi.

Kembali ke cerita.

Mungkin karena berlari tak tentu arah, Hancock tiba di suatu tempat yang tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Tetapi dia langsung tahu bahwa dia sekarang berada di salah satu sudut sekolah karena dia sangat dekat dengan pagar pembatas sekolah. Dibalik pagar tersebut ada jalan setapak yang sepi. Tak ada orang lain disana. Dia berhasil menemukan tempat bagus untuk menyendiri.

Setelah mengatur deru napas, cewek itu bersandar pada pagar lalu membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Terus menyeka bekas air mata dengan wajah kesal. Tidak, lebih tepatnya marah. Dia tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Luffy. Dia tahu Luffy itu polos, tapi ini kelewat POLOS. Brengsek. Dia bersumpah setelah dirinya tenang, dia akan membunuh cowok itu. Wah wah wah.

Jemarinya menggenggam rerumputan dengan erat. Seolah menumpahkan segala emosi pada tumbuhan tak bersalah itu, "... Luffy bodoh... bodoh... payah... tidak peka..." gumamnya tidak jelas.

Jiah, ternyata dari sudut hatinya, dia masih tidak terima, huh?

".. _hiks hiks_... tapi tunggu dulu..." mendadak Hancock tersadar akan sesuatu, "KENAPA AKU HARUS MENANGIIIIIIIIIISSS!? AKU 'KAN MEMANG TIDAK BERHARAP LUFFY AKAN MELIHATKU LEBIH DARI REKAN! TAPI KENAPA AKU MALAH LARI DARI SANA SEPERTI CEWEK BODOH YANG BARU SAJA DITOLAAAAAKKKK!?"

Penulis dan pembaca? _Sweatdrop_.

Ada-ada saja. Bisa-bisanya dia baru sadar sekarang. Sekarang cewek ini sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi akan kebolotannya yang bertingkah seperti cewek labil akibat cowok, ck ck ck.

Lebih parahnya, dia malah menumpahkan kekesalannya pada pohon Sakura yang tepat 7 langkah di kirinya. Tahu 'kan maksud penulis? Apalagi kalau bukan memukulinya dengan gahar ditambah penuh murka sampai-sampai pohon tersebut tumbang tragis. Sangat menyeramkan, saudara-saudara. Dia lupa kalau pohon yang jadi korban itu milik sekolah lain. Alamat diomeli Sengoku lagi, nih.

Sudah begitu, Hancock baru sadar kalau dia baru saja membunuh(?) sebuah pohon. Spontan dia panik kuadrat karena bingung ingin melakukan apa. Bagaimana ini? Katakan sejujurnya pada Dragon? Tidak! Dia pasti akan marah! Lapor Sengoku? Dipecat jadi murid adalah jawabannya. Sial, jadi dia harus bagaimanaaaaaaaa!?

Brengsek kau, Luffy! Ini semua gara-gara dirimuuuuuu!

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pohon sekolahku?" suara berat dan dalam seorang cowok mengagetkannya tiba-tiba. Spontan Hancock berbalik untuk melihat cowok yang berhasil menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang menghancurkan properti(?) sekolah lain.

Hancock segera mengibas-kibaskan kedua tangannya tanpa melihat baik-baik siapa cowok barusan, "A-ah, ma-maaf, a-aku tidak bermaksud un—eh? Ka-kau...?" tubuhnya membeku.

Oi, oi, oi. I-ini bohong, 'kan? Hancock tidak salah penglihatan, 'kan? Disaat seperti ini kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan orang ini? Ini diluar dugaan! Hari sial. Teman-temannya tidak ada disampingnya. Orang ini terlalu kuat untuk dilawan seorang diri. Apalagi dia pasti membawa kawanan bodoh itu juga!

Tampaknya wajah terkejut Hancock dapat dibaca baik oleh orang itu. Dengan tenang dia berkata, "Tenang saja. Aku hanya sendirian. Lagipula diantara kami, hanya aku saja alumni dari sekolah ini,"

Eh? Alumni dari sekolah ini katanya?

"Ka-kau... berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan Luffy?" tanya Hancock tidak percaya.

Cowok itu mengangguk. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada pohon Sakura yang sudah tergeletak pasrah di tanah, "Apa salah Sakura itu sampai kau menumbangkannya?" pergantian topik tiba-tiba. Hancock gelagapan menjelaskan.

"Err... i-itu, kau tahu a-aku ini jika sudah emosi memuncak jadi—"

"Ck, kau tidak berubah dari dulu. Dasar bodoh," rasanya hati Hancock yang sudah tertohok diawal karena Luffy, makin tertohok lagi karena cowok ini, "Pantas saja kau sering berurusan dengan Doflamingo,"

"Hah?"

"Kalau waktu itu kau bisa menahan emosimu, kita tidak akan sampai perang geng segala, 'kan?"

"Bodoh! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perlakuan Mingo padaku selama ini! Apa salahnya aku melakukan pembalasan?"

"Cih, pembalasanmu belum ada efeknya sekarang. Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika Doflamingo membeberkan semua masa lalumu?"

Tubuh Hancock tersentak. Sial, dia lupa soal itu. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan cowok ini benar juga.

Cowok itu menghela napas pasrah, "Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi mengingat aku juga terlibat... saranku adalah minta tolonglah pada anak Dragon- _sama_ itu," sebuah kata kunci penyelesaian dari segala masalah telah diucapkan. Hancock jadi sedikit bingung dengan apa maksud dari cowok ini alias salah satu anggota Shichibukai, Mihawk.

Ya benar, Mihawk. Dracule Mihawk. Sang ahli kendo yang terkenal di Tokyo ini memang aneh kenapa mau bergabung dengan geng motor berandalan. Usut punya usut, hasil penyelidikan mengatakan bahwa dulunya Mihawk ini tidak sengaja ikut campur dalam masalah kehidupan Doflamingo sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus bergabung dengan Shichibukai jika ingin hidupnya aman. Berhubungan dengan Mingo, tentu dia akan mengetahui semua orang yang terlibat dengannya. Salah satunya adalah Hancock. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hancock adalah mantan Shichibukai. Aneh jika mereka tidak kenal satu sama lain.

Berbeda dengan anggota lain, Hancock mengakui Mihawk memiliki sisi lembut terhadap lawannya. Selain itu, dia juga terkadang tidak selalu menuruti perintah Doflamingo kalau itu memang tidak membuatnya tertarik. Tapi sekarang Hancock sudah tahu bahwa Mihawk berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan Luffy dan yang lain. Bisa saja dia membuat sang ahli kendo berpihak padanya. Terbukti saat dia mengatakan saran tadi.

"Luffy maksudmu? Kenapa harus dia?"

"Keluarga Monkey punya kekuasaan yang dapat melawan keluarga Donquixote. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan kalah, tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba..." Mihawk berjalan menuju pohon Sakura yang tumbang lalu duduk diatasnya, "Kau dekat dengannya, 'kan? Ah, salah. Maksudku, kau pacarnya, 'kan?"

"..."

Hah?

Apa?

Apa katanya tadi? 'Pacarnya'?

Oh, tidak. Mihawk baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata sakral yang tidak boleh disebut. Tidak tahu dia kalau Hancock baru saja mengalami nasib buruk berkat kalimat brengsek dari Luffy. Sekarang dia menyebut Hancock PACARNYA? Wah, tidak sayang nyawa. Perhatikan saja sulur api yang tiba-tiba membakar tubuh Hancock itu.

Sementara Mihawk jadi seram sendiri melihat perubahan aneh Hancock, "Ada apa?"

Tidak lama kemudian, Hancock pun berkata, "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Serius, Mihawk sudah berkeringat dingin. Tapi dia masih _stay cool_. Tidak lucu 'kan kalau Mihawk lari terbirit-birit? "A-aku bilang... kau itu pacarnya Luffy..." api Hancock makin sukses membara sampai-sampai Mihawk banjir keringat karena kepanasan(?) "Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya benar, ya? Itu 'kan yang tertulis di koran,"

AHA! BINGO! Sudah penulis duga! Mihawk pasti tahu dari koran! HAHAHAHA! Lihatlah ekspresi Hancock yang awalnya seperti setan malah berubah jadi malu-malu. Hal ini tidak lepas dari pengamatan Mihawk. Seketika saja senyum ledek muncul di wajahnya.

"Ternyata kalian sudah sejauh itu, Hancock. Tidur bersama, eh?"

"Apa katamu!?" mengelak istilahnya.

"Ciuman di dahi..."

"Mihawk, lanjutkan kata-katamu lagi, maka aku akan—"

"Berpelukan..." Mihawk tidak peduli, pembaca. Masa bodoh!

" _Taka no Me_!"

"Memanggilmu dengan ' _chan_ '..."

" _Te-Temeeee_!"

"Berpegangan tangan pula..." kalau yang ini, Mihawk sempat melihatnya di gerbang utama tadi.

"Brengsek, beraninya kau—"

Dan akhirnya _masterpiece_ dari perdebatan ini adalah...

"Jangan katakan kalau bibir kalian sudah pernah bersatu?"

Baiklah, sudah cukup! Hancock mulai muak! Dengan cepat dia mengarahkan tendangan kearah wajah Mihawk. Sayangnya kecepatan seperti itu mampu ditangkap oleh cowok kendo yang dijuluki si Mata Elang hingga mengharuskan dirinya mengeluarkan pedang kayu untuk menghalau kaki mulus itu mendarat di wajahnya.

Sebagai seorang petarung profesinal, tentu Hancock tahu jika si Mata Elang sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya, itu artinya ajakan bertarung. Yah, walau itu hanya pedang kayu. Bukan pedang hitam yang dia andalkan itu.

Hancock menarik kakinya kembali sementara Mihawk menyarungkan pedangnya. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam beberapa saat.

"Gerakanmu makin cepat daripada yang dulu. Berlatih?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh," balas Hancock dingin, "Ah, satu hal lagi. Apa yang dikatakan di koran itu semuanya salah. Kami tidak berpacaran,"

Mihawk terdiam. Tetapi kemudian dia terkekeh pelan. Kepolosan Hancock soal berita panas itu memang diluar dugaan. Reaksi Mihawk sendiri jadi membuat Hancock bingung. Karena dia merasa bahwa dirinya mengatakan hal jujur. Kenapa cowok itu harus tertawa?

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya mengetahui kalau kau belum mengetahui berita yang jauh lebih panas dari itu," kata-kata penuh misteri.

Alis Hancock bertaut pertanda tak paham, "Jangan berbasa-basi. Apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Mihawk justru berjalan melewati Hancock. Langkah santainya itu spontan membuat Hancock berbalik, menatapnya tidak mengerti. Apa ini artinya Mihawk tidak ingin memberitahunya? Lalu untuk apa dia menciptakan suasana penasaran begini?

Hancock berseru, " _Taka no Me_ , apa yang kau—"

"Doflamingo sudah mendengar kabar burung di koran itu,'

Angin berhembus seolah menjadi musik penenang waktu akan keterkejutan ketua OSIS _HAS_. Reaksi gadis itu hanya diam membatu disana. Bibir kecilnya yang sedikit terbuka, tidak mengatakan apapun. Kedua mata yang terbuka lebar tanpa berfokus pada apapun.

Karena jujur saja. Dibanding kalimat idiot Luffy, yang satu ini sukses membuatnya seperti jatuh ke jurang terdalam. Siapa sangka Doflamingo mendengar kabar bodoh yang ditulis tim koran sekolah?

Tidak mendengar kata 'tunggu' keluar dari mulut Hancock, Mihawk pun mantap melangkah pergi dari sana sambil berkata, "Kau tidak perlu kuberi tahu apa yang sekarang sedang dilakukan laki-laki itu, 'kan?"

Hening.

"Kau tebak saja sendiri. Tapi yang pasti kau tidak akan tenang untuk beberapa hari kedepan,"

Langkah kaki Mihawk semakin menjauh.

Kata-kata yang terakhir kali didengar Hancock walau samar adalah...

"... Pergi dan lihatlah sumber pemasukan keluargamu. Semoga berhasil,"

..

~ _Chapter Fourteen_ ~

..

Sudah sejam lamanya Luffy diseret menuju ruang rapat OSIS untuk membahas persiapan festival apakah sudah beres atau tidak. Sebenarnya Luffy ingin mencari Hancock, sayangnya nyalinya keburu ciut berkat tatapan siluman dari teman-teman Hancock. Terutama Vivi dan Nami. Kedua bola mata yang menyala-nyala itu sukses membuat dirinya jadi menurut sejenak. Maka disinilah mereka. Di ruang rapat yang penuh dengan nuansa horor ditambah Usopp yang bergetar hebat karena tidak tahan merasakan aura membunuh Vivi.

Bukan cuma Usopp. Zoro saja sampai kehilangan niat untuk ke toilet yang notabene harus keluar dari ruang rapat karena Robin dan Kaya melototinya. Sanji lain lagi. Dari tadi dia pasang senyum semanis mungkin sementara kedua kakinya bergetar hebat seperti kena serangan gempa dadakan. Kouza? Cowok itu malah muak di ruangan itu lama-lama.

"Ja-jadi, a-apakah ti-tidak a-ada lagi yang i-ingin di-dibica-cara-rakan?" beginilah ucap Usopp. Tapi asal pembaca tahu, imajinernya sudah bersujud meminta Dewa untuk segera mengeluarkannya dari ruangan terangker di dunia itu.

Ayolah, kenapa masalah Luffy jadi membuatnya ikut-ikutan begini? Persetan dengan ketidak pekaan Luffy!

Keempat anggota _Angels_ menggeleng serempak sambil tersenyum maniiiiiiiiiiis sekali (walau kesan horornya makin bertambah). Usopp makin memperkuat niatnya untuk bunuh diri(!?) setelah ini selesai. Diam-diam dia merutuki nasibnya yang buruk hari ini. Lebih sakitnya, Kaya juga sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Cewek itu ternyata mengutamakan atas nama persahabatan daripada yang lain.

Kemudian tanpa banyak waktu, dia beralih pada Luffy, "Lu-Luffy?"

Jawaban sangat santai justru diterima Usopp, seolah tidak ada beban di dunia ini. Cowok itu menjawab sambil mengupil, "Tidak ada. Semua beres,"

Sisipkan _shock moment_ disini.

Si bodoh itu!? Apa dia tidak merasa bersalah!? Berkat kebodohannya, teman-temannya sampai terlibat dalam amukan dalam diam teman-teman Hancock! Oke, Zoro dan Sanji tidak mau tahu. Begitu suasana mencekam ini telah hilang ataupun begitu pintu keluar dari neraka ini terbuka, mereka akan menyeret Luffy menuju tempat sepi, lalu melakukan itu.

Err, maksud dari 'itu' disini adalah menghajar, menendang, memukul dan membanting. Kalian tidak berpikir hal aneh, 'kan? Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan.

"Nami, rapatkan sudah selesai, tidak?" tanya Luffy.

Nami langsung tersenyum setan, "Oh, tenang saja. Sudah selesai, kok. Tapi mungkin setelah ini kau akan punya urusan sedikit dengan kami,"

Senyum Nami barusan sukses membuat keempat cowok selain Luffy merinding serasa didekat dedemit. Belum lagi senyum setan itu diikuti hawa horor dari ketiga cewek lainnya. Ck, mana Luffy tidak peka pula.

AARGGGGH! KENAPA MEREKA HARUS DIKETUAI MANUSIA BRENGSEK MACAM LUFFY!? DASAR PENOLAK HATI WANITA!

"Kalau rapatnya sudah selesai, boleh aku mencari Hancock-ch..." Luffy, entah kenapa, tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ekspresinya yang berawal sumringah, _innocent_ , atau semacamnya berubah menjadi... bingung? Sedih? Entahlah. Sulit mengatakannya. Tapi yang pasti Luffy menunduk seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

Ya. Tentu saja dia memikirkannya. Sebodoh apapun Luffy, tidak mungkin dia menangkap jatuhnya derai air mata seorang perempuan yang tidak lama lari menjauhinya. Saat itu dia dilanda rasa terkejut dan bingung. Apakah dia salah bicara? Atau bagaimana? Mencoba memanggil Hancock berkali-kali, tapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Ingin mengejarnya, tapi dia keburu diseret oleh pasukan penguntit yang menatap seram padanya. Lalu dia harus apa? Terpaksa dia menuruti kemauan teman-temannya. Walau dia ingin sekali mencari Hancock, menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Kata-kata Hancock sebelumnya padanya berhasil membuat dia gelisah setengah mati.

" _Sebut aku dengan 'chan' lagi... kupastikan keesokan harinya setelah kau memanggilku begitu, kau tidak akan melihat sinar mentari lagi,"_

 _Well_ , sebenarnya Luffy tahu kalau Hancock pernah mengatakan itu juga. Alasannya sih mengingat dirinya yang notabene diakui sebagai penolak hati cowok, mana mungkin dia membiarkan cowok idiot memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Tapi raut wajah Hancock saat itu hanya kesal biasa. Tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Luffy merasakannya. Tatapannya itu... tatapan benci. Benci itu tidak pernah Luffy dapatkan selain dari musuhnya. Lalu apakah Hancock sekarang menganggapnya musuh?

Dia memusuhinya? Kenapa?

Kenapa harus ada permusuhan diantara mereka? Padahal mereka itu rekan satu tim untuk perayaan festival SMA se-kota Tokyo.

Akh, sial. Luffy sekarang mengacak rambutnya. Dia frustasi. Tidak ada cara lain selain menanyakan langsung pada cewek itu. Itu artinya dia harus mencarinya, menemukannya, lalu meminta maaf sebelum menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Ck, ternyata dia memang tidak peka, saudara-saudara. Tapi, yah, setidaknya dia masih sensitif dengan perasaan orang lain.

Sebuah kemajuan untuk Luffy. Beri tepuk tangan, _prok prok prok_!

"Kau ingin mencari Hancock?" Luffy tersentak dari pikiran sesaatnya karena pertanyaan Robin. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap gadis yang sekarang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Pergilah. Carilah dia. Mungkin kesalah pahaman ini akan segera berakhir jika kau mengerti perasaannya," eh? Oi, tunggu dulu! Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia jadi berpihak pada Luffy? Bukankah dia juga mengeluarkan aura seram serempak bersama ketiga sahabatnya tadi?

Sementara Kaya dan Nami menatapnya tidak percaya, "Oi, Robin!"

"Mungkin dia berada di tempat sepi di salah satu area sekolahmu ini. Kau lebih tahu peta lokasi disini, 'kan? Kau pasti bisa menemukannya dengan mudah," ucap Robin lagi.

Haha! Kata-kata penuh semangat secara tidak langsung itu benar-benar membuat Luffy tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya salah satu sahabat Hancock mau membelanya. Robin memang paling mengerti! Segera dia melirik Zoro yang juga ikut tersenyum padanya. Yah, dia tersenyum karena omongan Robin tadi berhasil menyirnakan suasana neraka di ruang rapat.

"Ayo, Zoro! Bantu aku mencarinya!" seru Luffy buru-buru cabut dari ruang rapat.

Zoro cuma tergeleng-geleng heran melihat sikap ketua yang mendadak autis karena perempuan. Cih, dasar. Tidak ada kata lain yang dia ucapkan selain, "Siap, kapten!"

Kouza menghela napas lega. Sepeninggal mereka berdua, suasana mencair. Akhirnya rasa muaknya hilang juga. Dia menatap langit-langit ruangan sambil menjungkit-jungkitkan kursinya. Senyumnya tidak bisa hilang mengingat ketuanya tadi bisa gelisah karena perempuan sombong itu.

Ketuanya sudah berubah, eh?

Usopp sendiri langsung mendaratkan dagunya di meja saking leganya tidak merasakan aura horor lagi. Matanya melirik teman-teman Hancock yang sekarang meminta penjelasan dari Robin kenapa perempuan itu tiba-tiba berubah sikap.

"Robin, apa maksudmu tadi? Seharusnya kita memusuhi Luffy karena cowok bodoh tidak peka itu mengatakan itu pada Hancock!" Nami.

"Benar! Aku saja yakin saat Hancock bertemu dengan Luffy nanti, dia pasti akan membunuh cowok itu!" Kaya.

"Apa kau tidak marah mendengar kata-kata Luffy saat itu? Dia 'kan—"

"Tentu saja aku marah, tidak, tepatnya kesal," Robin memotong omongan Vivi, "Tapi, jika kita tidak membantu mereka berdua, tidak akan ada yang berubah," benar sekali. Jawaban yang sangat dewasa. Kesalah pahaman memang tidak boleh berlangsung lama, 'kan?

Uh-huh, Robin yakin dengan pilihannya. Lagipula sepertinya teman-teman Luffy juga mendukung. Lihat saja senyum yang diarahkan padanya. Err, kecuali Sanji yang tersenyum sambil berurai air mata.

Huh? Kenapa dia? Kenapa menangis? Oi, jangan-jangan—

" **Sialan kau, Luffy! Kenapa hati cewek tercantik dan terseksi se-Jepang ini jatuh padamu!? Kenapa tidak aku sajaaaaaaaaa!?"**

 _Hhhh_... memang tipikal Sanji. Sudah bisa ditebak, ck ck ck.

..

~ _Chapter Fourteen_ ~

..

Zoro terus mengikuti sang ketua berlari didepannya. Beberapa kali mereka menanyakan dimana lokasi perempuan yang asal lari tersebut pada siswa-siswa yang berkeliaran di halaman sekolah. Jawaban pasti didapatkan. Perempuan itu berada di taman bunga Sakura di sudut sekolah. Tempat itu pasti sepi mengingat seluruh siswa sibuk mengurus perlengkapan festival di area depan.

Orang-orang yang mereka tabraki juga mereka tak pedulikan. Di pikiran Luffy sekarang adalah dia harus menemukan Hancock secepat mungkin sebelum masalah tambah rumit. Soalnya dia paling tidak ahli menyelesaikan persoalan perempuan. Memahami perasaan mereka saja sulit, apalagi menyelesaikan.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba langkah Luffy terhenti sehingga Zoro yang dibelakangnya pun ikut berhenti. Sambil mengatur napas, Zoro heran melihat sang ketua memasang raut wajah serius pada suatu sosok di depannya.

"Hei, Luffy, ada apa? Kenapa kau berhen—!" otomatis Zoro mengeluarkan pedang kayu dari sarungnya lalu mengarahkan pada sosok yang semakin mendekat itu.

Brengsek! Apa yang dilakukan orang itu disini? Mencari masalah lagi bersama kawanan bodoh itu?

" _Taka no Me_..." gumam Luffy mengungkapkan identitas orang tersebut.

Benar sekali. Cowok yang identik dengan topi koboi Spanyol itu berjalan mendekati mereka dengan santai. Tidak ada aura permusuhan dirasakan oleh kedua orang tokoh utama kita. Lagipula dia tidak membawa pedang kesayangannya bersamanya, hanya pedang kayu seperti Zoro. Itu artinya dia sedang tidak 'bertugas' hari ini.

" _Mugiwara_ dan Roronoa... lama tidak bertemu. Sejak perkelahian di markas gadis-gadis itu, ya?" sapa Mihawk.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Zoro mulai waspada.

"Kau pasti membawa Doflamingo dan yang lainnya untuk menyakiti Hancock, 'kan?" sahut Luffy sudah siaga satu.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku bukan tipe yang suka mencari masalah seperti laki-laki maniak warna feminin itu. Apa salah seorang senior alumni datang ke sekolahnya?" Zoro mendecih kesal. Dia lupa soal fakta satu itu. Ahli kendo didepannya ini memang seniornya.

Zoro segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang cowok itu. Dia tidak sebodoh itu menyerangnya mengingat Mihawk adalah ahli kendo lebih kuat darinya. Mihawk sudah seperti legenda hidup di sekolahnya. Walau sudah berstatus mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo, tapi sering sekali murid kendo sekolahnya menantangnya walau berakhir tragis alias kalah telak.

Kalau bukan karena Mihawk dulu pernah mengajarinya selama beberapa bulan, dia pasti sudah asal menyerang seperti dulu. Mungkin karena alasan itulah kenapa Mihawk sempat berpikir lama apakah harus menyerang muridnya satu-satunya saat pertengkaran tempo hari. Zoro sendiri juga bingung akan menyerang saat itu atau tidak. Tetapi Luffy sudah bergerak melawan Mingo demi melindungi Hancock. Makanya dia tanpa pikir panjang menyerang mereka.

Sekarang cowok itu berdiri gagah didepan mereka. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Diam dan mendengarkan saja? Tidak, dia menunggu reaksi ketuanya dulu. Itu jauh lebih baik.

"Dimana Hancock!? Apa kau menyakitinya!?" seru Luffy.

Wajah sedikit terkejut terlihat dari wajah Mihawk. Tapi perlahan senyumnya mengembang kemudian tertawa. Dia merasa lucu mendengar kalimat Luffy tadi. Apalagi dia juga sempat berbicara dengan Hancock dan melihat reaksinya ketika membicarakan Luffy. Menarik. Benar-benar menarik. Tidak sia-sia dia datang kemari. Dia sangat mengenal perempuan itu. Dia takkan malu-malu karena laki-laki.

Melihat Mihawk tertawa, simbol tanda tanya menetas dari kepala Luffy dan Zoro. Mereka berpikir memangnya ada yang lucu?

"Ahahaha, dasar pasangan aneh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa takdir bisa menghubungkan kalian berdua," ditambah ini, makin bingung.

Apa maksud si Mata Elang ini?

Tawa Mihawk mulai mereda. Sambil tersenyum kecil dia berkata lagi, "Kalau kau ingin mencari Hancock, dia sudah pergi dari sekolah ini,"

Eh? Apa?

Hancock... pergi?

Mendengar itu, Luffy semakin merasa bersalah. Dia belum sempat mengatakan 'maaf' tapi cewek itu tidak ada di sekolahnya. Sial, kemana dia pergi? Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir merepotkan seperti ini?

Zoro sendiri menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia tidak langsung percaya dengan omongan Mihawk, "Haaaah? Pergi katamu? Kau pikir kami percaya? Sudah, katakan saja dia dimana sekarang! Kau pasti tahu, 'kan?"

"Bukan diriku jika berbohong. Pergilah ke jalan Ginza nomor 10 blok 7. Kalian mungkin akan menemukan dirinya sedang jatuh berlutut menatapi sebuah bangunan disana," setelah mengatakan ini, Mihawk berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Raut wajahnya yang serius membuktikan dan meyakinkan Luffy serta Zoro kalau cowok itu sedang tidak main-main. Tapi...

Jalan Ginza nomor 10 di blok 7 itu 'kan kalau tidak salah... jalan yang dikenal karena banyak restoran yang menghidangkan makanan enak. Bahkan banyak pula pusat _catering_ makanan dan minuman yang biasa dilanggani banyak arti Jepang papan atas. Lalu kenapa Hancock kesana?

Gawat, perasaan mereka tidak enak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

"Hm?" Nami menatap layar ponselnya yang bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Dia yang masih bersama teman-temannya di ruang rapat untuk melepas penat, agak bingung mengetahui yang menghubunginya adalah Luffy. Mau apa cowok itu?

"Siapa?" tanya Kaya sambil terus membaca majalah.

"Luffy..." jawab Nami pelan.

"Luffy?" otomatis mendengar nama itu, mereka menoleh pada Nami.

"Kenapa Luffy menelponmu?" kali ini justru Kouza yang heran.

"Tidak tahu... ah, mati!" Nami belum sempat menekan tombol penerima telepon karena Luffy sudah memutuskannya. Tapi kemudian Luffy menelpon lagi. Tanpa banyak bicara Nami segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Luffy, ada apa?"

" _Nami, kau tahu jalan Ginza nomor 10 blok 7?_ " Luffy langsung bertanya ke intinya rupanya.

Dahi Nami seketika berkerut. Dia bingung kenapa Luffy tiba-tiba bertanya soal itu, "Ya, aku tahu. Kenapa?"

" _Apa ada alasan khusus bagi Hancock untuk kesana?_ "

"Hancock?" tambah bingung. Ini kenapa malah membawa nama Hancock segala? "Memangnya kenapa dengannya?"

" _Tadi aku dan Zoro bertemu Taka no Me di halaman. Kau tidak perlu tahu kenapa dia disini, tapi dia bilang Hancock buru-buru pergi kesana. Saat aku tanya pada Ayah, dia juga tidak tahu karena Hancock tidak melapor. Berarti ada urusan gawat sampai dia harus kesana, 'kan?_ "

Tunggu, apa kata Luffy tadi? _Taka no Me_? Hei, Nami makin bingung menjadi-jadi. Kenapa laki-laki gerombolan _Shichibukai_ bisa di sekolah Luffy?!

"Apa dia membawa teman-temannya?" jujur saja, Nami sudah panik. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada ketuanya.

" _Tidak, dia sendirian. Sudahlah, katakan ada apa di jalan itu sampai Hancock kesana?_ " Luffy makin tidak sabaran.

Baiklah, kalau Luffy sudah berkata mendesak begini, terpaksa Nami terus terang, "Kau ingat kata Nyonba, 'kan? Nenek Hancock pernah mengatakan pada kita saat bertamu ke rumahnya kalau mereka punya usaha bisnis _catering_. Nah, bisnis mereka ada di jalan itu. Kau tidak tahu _Catering_ Boa? Bukannya itu terkenal di kalangan artis dan pejabat tinggi pemerintah?"

" _Catering Boa? Oke, Zoro! Hancock ke tempat catering milik keluarganya! Kita segera kesana!_ " Nami dapat mendengar Luffy memerintahkan Zoro untuk pergi. Apalagi mendengar suara deru angin makin menguatkan keyakinan Nami kalau mereka pergi dengan sepeda motor.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Luffy! Ada apa sebenarnya? Beritahu aku!"

" _Kalian susul saja kami kesana, mengerti?_ " Nami tidak sempat membalas ataupun bertanya kenapa Hancock mendadak pergi tanpa pemberitahuan. Luffy sudah lebih dulu memutuskan telepon. Nami hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

Pembaca, tidak mungkin percakapan mereka tidak didengar oleh yang lain. Terutama bagi geng _Angels_ yang juga tahu lokasi jalan itu. Mereka sudah sering kesana. Makanya mereka bingung kenapa tadi Nami malah menyebut tempat usaha bisnis keluarga Hancock?

Sanji adalah orang pertama yang bertanya, "Ada apa, Nami- _san_?"

"Luffy meminta kita menyusulnya dan Zoro ke tempat usaha _catering_ keluarga Hancock," Nami menjawab sambil mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pergi, "Ayo!"

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Kenapa kita kesana? Jangan katakan padaku kalau Hancock lari karena ucapan bodoh Luffy!" sahut Kaya.

Nami mendecak, "Ck, bukan begitu! Tadi Luffy bilang dia bertemu dengan _Taka no Me_ di halaman sekolah. Laki-laki itu bilang Hancock buru-buru pergi kesana tanpa melapor pada kepala sekolah. Sudahlah, mungkin Luffy akan menjelaskan semuanya saat kita juga tiba di tempat itu,"

 _Krik-krik, krik-krik_...

"..."

"..."

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Mungkin karena kaget mengetahui fakta salah satu anggota _Shichibukai_ disini?

"DRACULE MIHAAAAAAAAWWKK!?" ruang rapat OSIS geger sesaat.

" _Shichibukai_ ada disiniiiii!?" Usopp sudah ketakutan tingkat Dewa.

"Dia bersama teman-temannya?" tanya Kouza memastikan.

"Kalau kata Luffy sih, tidak," spontan semua orang bernapas lega, "Gah! Pokoknya kita berangkat sekarang! Ayo, semuanya!"

Pasukan pun berangkat. Mengambil tas masing-masing beserta kunci kendaraan, mereka siap menyusul ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS Tokyo Galaxy. Setelah meminta izin dari anggota OSIS lain, mereka meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan tergesa-gesa.

Walau begitu, disisi lain Robin merasakan firasat buruk. Jika tempat bisnis keluarga Hancock disebut, lalu mengetahui fakta bahwa Hancock rela meninggalkan tugasnya dan memilih kesana, berarti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Entah kenapa terlintas wajah Doflamingo di benaknya. Cih, dia tidak salah! Mungkin saja dugaannya tepat. Ancaman Doflamingo sudah dilaksanakan berkat berita bodoh di koran sekolah.

Kata-kata Nyonba waktu itu adalah buktinya.

 _"Kaum orang melarat melawan kaum konglomerat? Buang-buang tenaga saja. Kami tidak akan menang. Dia bahkan mengancam akan menghancurkan satu-satunya pemasukan kami, bisnis catering jika Hancock tidak mau bertunangan dengannya,"_

Brengsek! Brengsek! Dia tidak akan memaafkan Doflamingo jika itu benar-benar dia lakukan!

" _Hancock, kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami soal ini?_ " batin Robin mulai panik.

..

~ _Chapter Fourteen_ ~

..

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa dibiarkan hidup bahagia? Apa malaikat keberuntungan begitu membencinya sampai melakukan semua ini? Atau dia yang berpikir berlebihan? Tidak, dia tidak berlebihan. Bagaimana dia, seorang Boa Hancock tidak mengatakan itu jika melihat sebuah bangunan yang terus membantu keluarganya tetap menjalani hidup berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini?

Apa-apaan itu? Papan kayu raksasa bertuliskan 'TUTUP' itu? Garis lintang bangunan mengelilingi usaha bisnisnya. Orang-orang berpakaian rapi serba hitam dimana-mana. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan kehadirannya yang baru sampai sambil bernapas tersengal-sengal. Penampilannya yang sudah berantakan itu tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

Amarahnya memuncak. Dia sangat marah. Orang-orang itu pura-pura tidak mendengar tangisan Nenek dan kedua saudaranya yang terus berusaha menahan seseorang yang menggerakkan bola besi raksasa yang terus menghancurkan bangunan tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun. Brengsek! Hancock menggeretakkan giginya saat melihat para manusia sialan itu menendang Neneknya hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

Mengepalkan tinju erat-erat hingga urat-urat tangan timbul, Hancock melangkah cepat menuju orang-orang tersebut. Spontan semua orang terkejut menyadari keberadaan gadis ini. Mereka pun segera menghalangi jalan Hancock dengan mengacungkan pemukul besi sambil berteriak 'Jangan masuk!', 'Apa yang kau lakukan disini, mantan budak!?' atau 'Pergilah! Ini bukan urusanmu!'.

Ketiga kalimat itu berhasil membuatnya makin yakin untuk membunuh orang-orang sialan itu. Jangan masuk, katanya? Ini adalah tempat bisnisnya! Mantan budak sepertinya mau melakukan apa disini? Memangnya kenapa!? Justru seharusnya dia yang mengatakan itu pada mereka! Bukan urusannya? Tentu saja ini adalah urusannya!

Mereka berusaha menghancurkan tempat sumber nafkah keluarganya! Bagaimana mungkin itu bukan urusannya!?

" _TEMEEEEEEE_! BERANINYA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI PADA KELUARGAKU!" teriakan ini diserukan Hancock sambil menendang semua orang yang menghalanginya.

 _DUGH! DUGH! DUGH! DUGH! DUAGH!_

Orang-orang berbaju hitam tersebut tersungkur tragis, tidak sanggup menahan serangan Hancock. Melihat kondisi semakin gawat, puluhan orang juga ikut menghajar Hancock sebelum cewek itu mengganggu misi yang diberikan pada mereka oleh Doflamingo.

Menghancurkan bisnis Hancock. Kalau perlu, hancurkan hidupnya.

"HABISI PEREMPUAN ITU!" teriak seseorang yang sepertinya ketua tim dari bawahan Doflamingo. Secara sekonyong-konyong, Hancock digeromboli puluhan orang yang siap menghabisinya.

Tapi, ayolah. Mereka terlalu meremehkan Hancock yang notabene ahli bela diri. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang tersebut. Bahkan, mereka tidak bisa menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Hancock kemudian berlari menuju sang ketua tim, satu-satunya orang yang mungkin akan menjadi penentu berakhirnya aktivitas bodoh mereka alias menghancurkan bangunan bisnis keluarganya. Tetapi ketua tim itu terlihat tenang, tidak takut. Dengan cepat Hancock mengarahkan tendangan padanya, sayangnya dia mudah berkelit. Melompat keatas lalu memukul kepala Hancock dengan pemukul besi hingga gadis itu melesat seperti bola menabrak tumpukan tiang besi yang ditidurkan.

 _BRUAGH_! Hancock merasakan sakit luar biasa menjalar di punggung dan kepalanya. Beradunya tubuhnya dengan besi berhasil membuatnya tidak dapat bangkit kembali. Kepalanya yang berlumuran darah segar menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang disana.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Menelungkup sambil menatap benci pada suruhan Doflamingo. Tatapan seperti meminta maaf pada Nyonba, Mari, dan Sonia yang panik berlari menuju ke arahnya. Kemudian, dia merasakan tubuhnya semakin berat. Kesadarannya menipis. Dunianya mulai menghitam. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar teriakan keluarganya yang terus memanggilnya. Lama-kelamaan, matanya mulai menutup.

Dia pingsan.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author_ : HUWEEEEEE! MAAFKAN AKU, HANCOCK! MAAFKAN AKU HARUS MEMBUATMU SIAL LAGI DI _CHAPTER_ INI! Ah, tapi, bagi para pembaca setia silahkan tinggalkan kesan dan saran. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	15. Injured

_**Author's note**_ : Kebanyakan basa-basi. Ini balasan _review_ anda semua!

.

 **Gilank**

Di bagian ke lima belas ini adalah jawaban dari reaksi Luffy ketika tahu suruhan Doflamingo menyakiti Hancock.

Tebakan tepat! Jenius! _Ting tong, ting tong_!

 **Shona Namikaze**

Hhhhhh, tahulah Luffy itu bagaimana. Bahkan di animenya sendiri aja terkadang bikin kesal saking polosnya. Reaksi Luffy di _chapter_ ini mungkin sedikit keren menurut saya. Kalau masalah sikap Hancock gimana nantinya ke Luffy...

Hahaha, lihat saja ya! Terima kasih atas kiriman semangatnya.

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Maaf, maaf. Hancock harus sial selama 2 _chapter_. Kalau di _chapter_ ini, sepertinya dia masih tetap sial, sih. Tapi sudahlah. Baca saja ya. Terus dukung Hancock.

 **Ryuu**

Walah, kalau dua _fanfic_ lain diliburkan, bisa-bisa pembaca dua _fanfic_ saya bakal ngamuk juga, hahaha! Ck, tapi terima kasih atas sarannya. Baca saja biar penasarannya hilang, ya.

 **Afrian D. Guntur**

Wahai pembacaku, untuk menemukan ide cerita saja sudah sulit. Apalagi menulis ide cerita dari tiga _fanfic_ sekaligus. Doa'kan saja biar semoga semua lancar. Untuk _update_ lebih cepat, sepertinya sulit ya, hahaha! Tapi terima kasih mau _review_. _Review_ lagi untuk _chapter_ ini.

 **Rilf**

Hahaha! Bukan Boa Hancock namanya kalau tidak punya ego tinggi. Masalah kejutan, mungkin ada sedikit kejutan tidak keren di _chapter_ ini. Spesial bagi penggemar SanjixNami. Baca aja, deh.

Terima kasih atas semangatnya. Semoga saya dapat IP bagus. Amin.

 **MUN**

Heeee? Tertawa di _scene_ Mihawk di bagian mananya? Beri tahu.

Luffy nambah _fan girl_?

Kok tahu jalan pikiran saya?

.

Bagi yang punya akun resmi, dibalas lewat _PM_. Sekarang, selamat membaca!

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Fifteen : Injured**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

 **INJURED**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BRUAGH_! Hancock merasakan sakit luar biasa menjalar di punggung dan kepalanya. Beradunya tubuhnya dengan besi berhasil membuatnya tidak dapat bangkit kembali. Kepalanya yang berlumuran darah segar menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang disana.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Menelungkup sambil menatap benci pada suruhan Doflamingo. Tatapan seperti meminta maaf pada Nyonba, Mari, dan Sonia yang panik berlari menuju ke arahnya. Kemudian, dia merasakan tubuhnya semakin berat. Kesadarannya menipis. Dunianya mulai menghitam. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar teriakan keluarganya yang terus memanggilnya. Lama-kelamaan, matanya mulai menutup.

Dia pingsan.

.

.

Lampu merah di depan pertigaan. Bagi pengendara bermotor, itu berarti mereka harus menurunkan kecepatan dan berhenti tepat sebelum garis lintas. Sayangnya, Zoro yang berniat melakukan hal tersebut jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Melihat sang ketua terus-menerus berusaha menghubungi Hancock melalui ponsel tanpa jawaban, dia tahu semakin lama mereka tiba disana, maka semakin buruk keadaan. Dia memutuskan kali ini dia harus menjadi pengendara yang buruk.

Dia mengklakson keras berkali-kali. Itu sempat menjadi mimpi buruk bagi pengendara lain karena hari ini yang menurut mereka tenang dan damai harus terganggu berkat suara berisik yang ditimbulkan motor Zoro. Tapi cowok itu tak peduli. Sambil mempertahankan kecepatan, klakson masih beraksi, akhirnya dia berhasil menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berhenti di lampu merah.

Keputusan terburuk sekaligus berani. Zoro tidak menyadari polisi lalu lintas melihat aksi bodoh mereka, menerobos lampu merah. Tidak perlu dikomando, segerombolan polisi yang sedang bertugas tersebut menaiki motor masing-masing lalu mengejar mereka. Bunyi sirinelah yang membuat Zoro dan Luffy tersadar.

Kontan saja mereka menoleh ke belakang, mendapati polisi-polisi masih mengejar mereka. Zoro mendecih. Kalau begini, terpaksa dia harus menaikkan kecepatan. Pegangannya erat sekali pada stang motor, siap tancap gas.

"Pegangan erat-erat, Luffy! Kita akan lolos dari kejaran polisi itu!" serunya.

"OSHH!" Luffy langsung memeluk erat pinggang Zoro. Karena dia tahu, kebrutalan Zoro soal mengendarai jauh lebih gila darinya.

 _BRUUUUUMMMMM_!

.

 **Di sisi lain...**

.

"Brengsek! Razia!" rutuk Sanji. Kerumunan orang-orang di depan menjadi penghalang baginya dan teman-temannya untuk segera ke lokasi Hancock. Terlalu padat. Walaupun sebenarnya bisa diterobos.

Sayangnya, nyali Sanji sedikit menurun karena keberadaan polisi. Jika dia terlalu nekat, dia bisa mendapat masalah besar. Tapi jika dia tidak cepat, Hancock akan jauh lebih gawat lagi kondisinya. Terutama Zoro dan Luffy pasti sudah menunggu. Membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Apakah ada cara agar bisa lolos?

Nami tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sanji. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya. Ditambah cuaca panas dan situasi tegang, tampaknya anggota Luffy tersebut tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Dirinya yang sedang dibonceng Sanji juga tidak tahu memutuskan. Dia merasa lebih baik menyerahkan semua ini pada teman-teman di sisinya.

"Terobos," ucap Kouza singkat.

Jawaban singkat Kouza barusan kontan membuat mereka semua menoleh padanya. Tidak percaya saja cowok itu punya sisi nekat.

Vivi adalah orang pertama yang berkomentar, "Bodoh! Kau tidak lihat polisi di depan!?" tunjuknya pada para polisi yang sedang menginterogasi pengendara bermotor.

"Lalu harus bagaimana? Aku lupa bawa surat-surat motorku juga surat izin mengendarai! Kalau kita di razia, sama saja kita butuh waktu lama menyusul Luffy!" balas Kouza kesal, "Lagipula aku yakin yang lain juga sama,"

"Sakit sekali mengatakan ini, tapi yang dikatakan Kouza benar," tukas Usopp menyengir. Sementara penumpang lain di motornya alias Kaya cuma menghela napas pasrah.

Robin sendiri juga ketakutan. Menghadapi pihak kepolisian itu ide buruk, terutama di situasi seperti ini. Mereka beruntung insiden pertarungan geng saat itu tidak dicium oleh kepolisian. Berkat itu persiapan festival bisa berjalan lancar sampai sekarang. Tapi jika mereka tertangkap kali ini, apa yang akan dikatakan Dragon dan Sengoku? Mana mungkin dia mau mendengarkan omelan dari mereka lagi! Apalagi dia sekarang memakai motor pinjaman salah satu anggota OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_. Membuat motornya ditahan bukanlah hal bagus.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka," celetuk Sanji tiba-tiba.

Nami langsung terkejut setengah mati. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka, katanya!? Maksudnya perhatian polisi? Apa dia sudah gila!?

"Sanji!" tegur Nami. Dia merasa ide Sanji melebihi kegilaan.

"Aku dan Nami- _san_ akan menggiring para polisi itu menjauh dari lokasi ini. Ketika situasi aman, kalian pergilah duluan,"

"Hei, tunggu! Kalau kau ingin melakukan kegilaan ini, jangan bawa aku! Aku tidak mau! Kau pergilah sendiri sementara aku bersama Robin!" Nami mengomel ala Ibu kos jika salah satu penghuni kosnya telat membayar uang sewa.

Lagipula, belum tentu rencana Sanji berhasil. Bisa saja mereka akan berakhir di sel nantinya. Intinya, Nami tidak mau ikut dalam rencana cowok pirang tersebut.

Tetapi, sepertinya protes beratnya barusan ditolak mentah-mentah. Sanji malah melaju duluan meninggalkan teman-temannya sambil berteriak, "PASTIKAN HANCOCK- _SAMA_ BAIK-BAIK SAJA! AKU PERGI DULU!"

 _What the_ -?

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" beginilah teriakan Nami yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sanji melaju kencang sampai nyaris membuat dia terbang.

Tentu saja mudah bagi Sanji untuk menerobos razia. Para pengendara bermotor banyak meminggirkan kendaraan mereka ke trotoar sehingga menyisakan celah besar untuk memberi jalan bagi yang lain. Sanji sengaja membuat suara gas yang berpadu dengan knalpot agar berisik. Hal tersebut berhasil menyita perhatian polisi. Melihat taktiknya berjalan baik, Sanji melaju lurus dengan kencang. Matanya melirik sedikit ke belakang dan mendapati para polisi itu ternyata segera menaiki motor mereka.

Mereka dikejar! Bagus!

"Maafkan aku, Nami- _san_! Tidak ada cara selain ini! Pegangan kuat!" seru Sanji makin menambah laju kecepatan.

"I-iya!" lengan Nami memeluk erat pinggang Sanji. Takut saja jika dia benar-benar terhempas nantinya.

Bunyi sirine polisi makin kuat terdengar bagi pihak Sanji, tapi makin menghilang bagi pihak Kouza. Polisi sudah menjauh. Tanpa banyak bicara dan aba-aba, mereka langsung tancap gas, meninggalkan lokasi. Berbelok ke kiri yang berarti mereka berpisah dari Sanji dan Nami.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan usaha Sanji, kecepatan motor mereka sedikit menggila. Bahkan Usopp sampai mengklakson berkali-kali pada kendaraan di depannya, pertanda agar memberi jalan. Sementara Kouza menyalip kendaraan di depan layaknya pertandingan _racing_.

"Vivi, terus hubungi Hancock! Tanyakan apa yang terjadi disana!" Kouza terpaksa berteriak karena angin jalan tol yang begitu kencang.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku tahu! Tapi dari tadi dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya!" balas Vivi panik. Jarinya masih terus menekan tombol 'memanggil' pada kontak Hancock. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

Sudah berapa kali dia mencoba menghubunginya? Entahlah. Belum lagi ditambah dengan Luffy, Nami dan Kaya. Mungkin sudah ratusan kali pemanggilan masuk berada di riwayat telepon Hancock. Dan sampai sekarang cewek itu tidak menjawab.

* **Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab**. _**Your destination number is not answering**_. **PIP**!*

Firasat buruk. Hancock sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sial, Hancock! Angkat ponselmu!" gerutu Vivi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt..._

 _Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Ponsel Hancock terus bergetar walau tergeletak begitu saja di samping pahanya. Tapi bagaimana dia mengangkatnya? Tak ada tenaga lagi untuk bangkit. Tak sadarkan diri. Keluarganya pun lebih memilih terus memanggil namanya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya, mengusap dahinya, berharap dengan tindakan seperti itu dia akan terbangun. Tapi panggilan panik mereka tidak terdengar. Yang Hancock rasakan sekarang adalah seluruh dunia gelap, indera tubuh tidak merasakan apapun seolah dia...

Mati.

Sonia dan Mari berurai air mata. Wajah mereka sudah sangat memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. Dibandingkan melihat sumber keuangan mereka dihancurkan, jauh lebih menyakitkan melihat sang Kakak terluka parah. Sayangnya tangisan mereka tidak dipedulikan, tertutupi oleh suara berisik dari reruntuhan bangunan. Bola besi raksasa itu masih setia dengan tujuannya. Orang-orang berbaju hitam tersebut hanya terus mengamati sambil mengeluarkan tawa, hinaan dan cacian bagi keluarga Boa.

Simpati? Tidak ada kata seperti itu dalam kamus keluarga Donquixote.

"Kakak, bangun! Kakak!" Sonia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hancock. Tapi sang Kakak hanya diam. Air matanya makin deras saja. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tidak ada orang lain di sekitar sini yang bisa dimintai tolong. Orang-orang yang mengerumuni lokasi usaha mereka hanya menatap prihatin pada mereka tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Menjadi bahan tontonan menyedihkan begini, harga dirinya sudah sangat jatuh.

"Hancock, sadarlah! Hancock! Hancock!" Nyonba juga berusaha menyadarkan cucunya. Jujur saja, dia sangat merasa bersalah. Memberi beban yang begitu berat untuk dipikul bocah 17 tahun. Sebagai Nenek, dia sudah gagal melindunginya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Mari? Tidak jauh berbeda dari kedua orang tersebut. Dia menangis, jauh lebih kencang daripada saat menyaksikan sendiri bawahan Doflamingo menghancurkan bisnis mereka. Apalagi dia, Nyonba dan Sonia semakin panik ketika melihat darah yang mengucur deras dari kepala Hancock sudah mewarnai tanah.

Tidak ada waktu! Dia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit!

"Kalian, siapa saja, tolong kami! Bawalah cucuku ke rumah sakit terdekat! Kumohon!" Nyonba berbalik, meminta bantuan pada orang-orang. Tapi ekspresi ketakutannya berubah menjadi raut wajah tidak percaya, seolah dia melihat fakta tak terbantahkan.

A... apa-apaan ini? Dia tidak salah lihat, 'kan? Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa mereka diam saja? Tidak ada dari mereka yang mau mendekati mereka, membawa Hancock, dan pergi dari sana. Hanya diam mengamati layaknya orang bodoh.

"HEI, APA-APAAN KALIAN!? KENAPA DIAM SAJA!? CUCUKU TIDAK SADARKAN DIRI DISINI! APA KALIAN MASIH PUNYA HATI NURANI UNTUK MEMBAWA CUCUKU KE RUMAH SAKIT!?" terang saja, Nyonba murka.

Dia tidak menyangka ketakutan orang-orang pada keluarga Donquixote semengerikan ini. Sampai membiarkan seseorang terluka tanpa ditolong. Jika mereka masih menyebut diri mereka manusia, maka terkutuklah prinsip mereka itu!

Mari cuma bisa menyaksikan Sonia juga membantu Nyonba untuk meminta bantuan pada orang lain. Tapi Mari cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui bahwa itu sia-sia saja. Di saat dia masih mengelus wajah Kakaknya yang tak sadarkan diri, dia menyadari keberadaan ponsel Hancock yang masih terus bergetar.

Sejujurnya dia mengetahui kalau selama mereka disamping Hancock, ponselnya terus bergetar. Tapi karena situasi, tak sempat mereka memperhatikan. Karena itulah, Mari mengambil ponsel Hancock kemudian melihat layarnya. Disitulah dia terkejut mengetahui nama kontak ' **Luffy si mulut karet brengsek** ' tertera dalam kondisi panggilan masuk.

Luffy? Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Mari mengangkat telponnya, "Ha-halo, Luffy,"

" _HANCOCK!_ " baiklah, telinga Mari nyaris tuli karena suara keras Luffy dari seberang.

"Lu-Luffy, ini bukan Kakak. Ini aku, Mari,"

" _Ah?_ " sangat yakin sekali Luffy sedang memproses data masuk di kepalanya, " _Ma-Mari? Oh! Kau adik Hancock, 'kan?_ "

Mari tidak menjawab karena Luffy sudah bertanya lagi, " _Kenapa ponsel Hancock ada padamu? Dimana dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Kami sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi usaha kalian! Kami merasakan firasat buruk saat si mata elang mengatakan kalau Hancock meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai panitia hanya untuk datang kesana! Karena itu, katakan dimana Hancock sekarang!_ "

Luffy mencari Kakaknya? Lagu kemenangan spontan bergema di kepala Mari. Dia tahu. Luffy akan jadi penolong mereka saat ini. Dia harus memberi tahukan segalanya padanya!

"Dengar, Luffy! Kumohon cepat datanglah kemari! Bangunan bisnis kami dihancurkan oleh suruhan Doflamingo! _Hiks hiks_... mereka memiliki surat sita izin bisnis kami! Kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Bahkan Kakak sampai... _hiks hiks_... dihajar oleh mereka. Ka-Kakak pingsan... _hiks hiks_... kepalanya berlumuran darah..."

Sebisa mungkin Mari menahan isak tangis agar kata-katanya dapat didengar jelas. Air mata tak bersalah itu mengalir melewati pipi, menetes dan membasahi punggung tangan gadis itu yang sedang duduk bersimpuh. Menggigit bibir bawah, menutup mata, serta terjadi kilas balik di kepala bagaimana sang Kakak berakhir menyedihkan adalah hal-hal yang sekarang dia rasakan.

Keinginan gadis itu cuma satu.

Dia tak peduli jika pada akhirnya usaha bisnis mereka bangkrut, disita atau diambil alih oleh si bedebah Mingo.

Dia hanya ingin Kakaknya bahagia. Cukup bersamanya saja itu sudah membuatnya senang.

Merasa bersalah akibat pertunangan yang telah ditetapkan, menjadikan perasaan Mari campur aduk. Kakaknya bahkan sudah menderita begini sebelum pertunangan, apalagi jika dia benar-benar sudah jadi milik cowok brengsek itu.

Karena itu saat mengucapkan nama Luffy, mau tak mau itu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Masih ada orang yang peduli pada Kakaknya. Walau sang Kakak berego tinggi, menghalangi siapapun untuk membaca isi hatinya, tapi laki-laki bernama Luffy itu berhasil mencairkan hati es sang ketua geng _Angels_.

* * *

.

"!" kedua mata Luffy terbuka sempurna. Dirinya yang sedang berpegangan erat pada bahu Zoro makin mempereratnya lagi ditambah emosi yang tersulut.

Zoro sendiri bingung kenapa Luffy tiba-tiba jadi menggeram di belakangnya. Setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari kejaran polisi, kondisi ketuanya makin aneh saja. Tadi dia panik saat menyebut nama Hancock di telepon. Dan sekarang dia terlihat marah.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sesaat kemudian, Luffy mendesis geram, "Hancock dihajar mereka, katamu?"

"!" kali ini Zoro juga harus merasakan ketegangan yang menyelimuti Luffy menular padanya.

.

* * *

"I, iya! Tak ada satupun yang mau menolong kami untuk membawa Kakak ke rumah sakit. _Hiks hiks_... ka-kalau terus seperti ini... _hiks_... Ka-Kakak a-akan..."

Astaga! Apa tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikan aliran air menyebalkan ini? Kenapa berhenti menangis sesulit ini?

Tetapi, ucapan Luffy selanjutnya justru berhasil menghentikan isak tangisnya. Karena cowok itu tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada serius, " _Apa lokasi usaha kalian sedang dikerumuni orang-orang itu?_ "

"... Eh?" terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengatakan, "I-iya. Me-memangnya kenapa?"

Mari yakin dapat mendengar tawa penuh kepercayaan diri keluar dari mulut Luffy. Cowok itu bahkan bisa tertawa di situasi gawat begini? Baiklah, rasa sedihnya berubah menjadi rasa kesal dicampur kebingungan. Dia tak paham dengan cara kerja otak rival Kakaknya.

" _Shi shi shi! Osh! ZORO, LAKUKAN!_ "

Hah? Lakukan? Lakukan apa?

Apa maksud Luffy ini?

"He-hei, kau mau a—" belum sempat Mari menyelesaikan omongannya, mendadak perhatian teralih akan bunyi mesin yang juga mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang sehingga mereka menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari asal suara.

 _BRRUUUUMMMMM... BRAK! SYUUUNGGGG!_

Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya berada di luar dugaan semua orang. Bahkan suruhan Doflamingo.

Mulut mereka menganga lebar, mata melotot sempurna dan tubuh mematung seketika melihat sebuah motor sedang terbang melewati kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Spontan saja mereka semua melihat ke atas, termasuk Sonia dan Nyonba. Ayolah, mereka tidak percaya saja melihat siapa yang berada di atas motor itu.

"MINGGIR, MINGGIR, MINGGIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRR!" teriak salah seorang dari dua orang di motor tersebut.

I-itu, 'kan-!

LUFFY!? BAHKAN... ZORO!?

Apa yang mereka lakukaaaaaaannnn!?

"ZORO!" aba-aba sang ketua keluar. Zoro langsung unjuk gigi.

Dengan cepat dia memutar badan motor, mengarahkan pada bawahan Doflamingo dan kebetulan sekali adalah orang yang sama telah memukul kepala Hancock! Pria itu tidak bisa mengelak. Kecepatan motor Zoro terlalu cepat hingga dia hanya bisa terpaku di tempat.

 _DUAGHH_! Tendangan Luffy dan ban belakang motor berhasil mengenai kepala pria tersebut dengan telak. Lebih parahnya, pria itu sampai melesat jauh, berguling-guling hingga akhirnya menabrak papan-papan kayu bangunan. Aksi ganas tersebut benar-benar keren di mata Mari, Sonia dan Nyonba. Melihat pria itu terkapar tak sadarkan diri bagaikan sebuah dendam terbayar lunas.

 _CKIIIITTTTTT... ZRAAAKKKKKK_! Decitan ban beradu dengan tanah terdengar menyakitkan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Layaknya sebuah peribahasa 'Pahlawan selalu datang terlambat', Luffy turun dari motor begitu gagah. Matanya menatap tajam pada pria tadi, sementara Zoro terkekeh pelan.

Dia tahu ketuanya bisa mengamuk mengerikan seperti itu. Kemudian Zoro mematikan mesin motor, lalu turun dan mendengar Luffy berkata, "Itu balasan telah membuat Hancock terluka!"

Baiklah. Pertarungan akhirnya dimulai kembali. Wajah serius penuh intimidasi Luffy dan cengiran Zoro merupakan pertanda buruk bagi anak buah Doflamingo yang berada di lokasi kejadian. Mereka yang ketakutan pun harus memasang kuda-kuda siaga karena mereka tidak menyangka.

Tidak menyangka mereka akan berurusan dengan salah satu keturunan orang berpengaruh di Jepang.

Tapi sebelum Luffy bergerak untuk menghabisi semua orang disana, lebih dulu Zoro menahannya. Tangannya menahan bahu Luffy.

Luffy tentu saja tertunda mendekati para lawan, padahal tangannya sudah gatal ingin memberi pelajaran pada mereka semua. Spontan ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_ berbalik menoleh Zoro dengan kesal.

"Ada apa, Zoro?" tanya Luffy tidak mengerti.

Sebelum menenangkan emosi menyulut pada diri ketua, Zoro melirik ke belakang dimana keluarga Hancock sedang mengelilinginya. Dari sanalah dia menyadari sesuatu.

Cewek seganas Hancock paling tidak suka dengan keberisikan, terutama jika ditimbulkan oleh Luffy. Tapi cewek itu malah terbaring di tanah layaknya tidur siang. Oke, pemikiran Zoro satu ini memang bikin jengkel. Sayangnya dia cepat menyadari Hancock tidak benar-benar tidur siang. Karena jika dia tidak segera dibangunkan, bisa-bisa dia tidur selamanya.

Hanya satu tindakan untuk mencegah hal itu. Zoro menatap Luffy dengan intens.

"Kau pergilah bawa perempuan itu ke rumah sakit. Biar aku dan yang lain menangani ini," jawab Zoro serius.

Tentu saja Luffy tidak terima. Dia ingin membalaskan perbuatan orang-orang brengsek itu pada Hancock. Kalau perlu membunuh mereka! Dan dia malah disuruh untuk pergi dari arena? Jelas dia protes berat.

"Ta-tapi—" belum sempat dia mengajukan protes, Zoro lebih dulu menimpali.

"Kau ingin minta maaf padanya, 'kan? Kau bisa melakukan itu setelah menunggunya sadar. Lagipula perempuan itu memang harus secepatnya ditolong,"

Luffy terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata Zoro. Cowok itu ternyata lebih memahami situasi daripada dirinya. Memang menghadapi mereka akan butuh waktu, tapi waktu tidak akan menunggu. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu saja jika lebih lama disana. Apalagi Hancock tidak sadarkan diri.

Luffy menggerutu. Siapa sangka niatnya yang ingin meminta maaf harus berakhir menyebalkan?

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," beruntung Luffy mengalah, "Tapi apa maksudmu dengan yang lain? Hanya kita berdua saja disini,"

"Bodoh. Banyak jalan menuju Roma. Kalau mereka dipimpin oleh teman-teman Hancock, pasti mereka lewat jalan pintas. Apa kau lupa kita sempat tersesat tadi?"

Oke. Untuk yang satu Luffy mau tidak mau harus setuju. Padahal mereka berangkat ke lokasi dimana Hancock berada dibantu oleh GPS. Itu pun Zoro sering salah memilih jalan karena terburu-buru. Mungkin faktor dikejar polisi adalah salah satunya. Tapi saat mereka sudah lepas dari kejaran pun, manusia rambut lumut sial itu masih juga memilih jalan yang salah. Kalau bukan karena penyakit buta arahnya, pasti mereka lebih cepat sampai.

Ck, seandainya Sanji disini. Entah apa yang akan diperdebatkan oleh pasangan Suami-Istri jadi-jadian tersebut.

Lupakan hal itu. Soalnya Luffy sudah berbalik arah menuju Hancock tergeletak tak berdaya. Saat ini dipikirannya adalah memprioritaskan Hancock. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tak akan membiarkan cewek itu menderita lebih dari ini.

Dalam hati dia bersumpah, dia akan membalaskan ini semua pada Doflamingo yang mungkin sedang tertawa di kediamannya.

Terkutuklah cowok itu!

"Salah satu dari kalian ikutlah denganku ke rumah sakit! Pegang erat dia saat di motor!" perintah Luffy begitu dirinya mengangkat tubuh Hancock ala _bridal style_.

Tak perlu butuh waktu lama bagi Sonia segera membalas, "Bi-biar aku saja!"

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo! Kita tak boleh membuang waktu disini!" Luffy berjalan cepat menuju motor Zoro. Tidak ada pilihan lain baginya untuk mengendarai sementara Sonia menahan tubuh Hancock dari belakang.

Luffy mendudukkan tubuh Hancock di jok motor lalu memberi sinyal pada Sonia agar segera duduk. Sonia pun mengerti. Dengan terburu-buru dia duduk lalu memegang erat pundak Kakaknya. Sayangnya dia menyadari pegangan seperti itu akan goyah jika Luffy memilih berkendara cepat. Maka dia memeluk erat pinggang Hancock, sedangkan Luffy sedang mengidupkan mesin motor.

 _Bruuuummmmm..._

"Aku pergi dulu, Zoro! Setelah kau selesai dengan urusanmu, susul kami ke rumah sakit!" teriak Luffy sambil menancap gas penuh.

"Dimengerti, kapten!"

Akhirnya, medan pertempuran berada di genggaman Zoro. Tiba saatnya dia beraksi dengan pedang kayunya, setelah gagal menantang Mihawk sebelumnya.

Luffy sendiri pergi begitu mudah. Orang-orang memberi jalan karena takut dilindas oleh ban motor berputar cepat tersebut. Suara decitan rem menjadi penanda Luffy berbelok tajam disusul bunyi mesin yang ribut dengan artian melaju sekencang mungkin.

Ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_ meninggalkan lokasi.

Beralih pada Zoro sekarang. Pedang kayu sudah menandai target, siapa yang lebih dulu dihabisi. Senyum menantang Zoro tidak lepas dari wajah. Dia suka situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana semua musuh menatap takut padanya.

"Siapa yang akan mati pertama?" tanya Zoro pada mereka.

Penulis bisa pastikan orang-orang tersebut sulit sekali meneguk ludah sendiri karena merasakan aura horor dari Zoro.

Dalam sekejap mata, Zoro bergerak menuju salah satu dari mereka, bersiap menebas dari bawah. Terlalu cepat! Pria tersebut tidak berkutik!

 _DAKK_! Serangan mengenai dagu. Lawan terlempar ke atas dan akhirnya jatuh terjerembab.

Target jatuh: 1. Target tersisa: 46.

Zoro siap menyerang kembali. Musuh tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bersiap karena cowok itu sudah berlari ke arah mereka sampai akhirnya konsentrasinya sedikit teralihkan pada teriakan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

"HANCOCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" teriakan tersebut diiringi suara deru motor yang memasuki arena.

Melihat siapa yang datang, Zoro tersenyum sambil terus menyerang. Ternyata mereka, huh? Lebih cepat dari dugaan.

 _TAKK_! _DUGG_! Tebasan mengarah dahi kanan kemudian disusul tusukan pada ulu hati sukses membuat target kedua jatuh. Terkapar tragis begitu memberi waktu sejenak bagi Zoro untuk menoleh pada bala bantuan.

"Kalian lama sekali!" serunya.

Orang pertama yang membalas seruannya adalah cowok hidung panjang. Setelah mematikan mesin, menyiapkan ketapel kesayangan, dia menunjuk Zoro dengan kesal, "Hei, justru kalian yang pergi begitu saja! Masih untung tuan Usopp pemberani ini datang kemari! Jika tak ada aku, bagaimana cara kalian menghabisi mereka!?"

Benar sekali.

Bala bantuan yang datang adalah Usopp dan kawan-kawan. Bala bantuan paling berarti dan akan mengubah situasi perang.

"Zoro, dimana Hancock?" tanya Robin bingung. Karena semenjak dia tiba, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tapi tidak menemukan sosok ketuanya. Lebih dari itu, dia juga menyadari Luffy tak ada. Hanya ada Zoro.

"Luffy dan Sonia membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kondisinya cukup parah," penjelasan dari Zoro ini berdampak buruk pada jantung dan perasaan anggota geng _Angels_.

 _Cukup parah, katanya?_ Begitulah pikir mereka.

Robin ingin bertanya lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi tampaknya dia sudah tahu saat melihat keberadaan bawahan Mingo masih mengelilingi. Baiklah, dia paham sekarang.

Hancock melawan mereka sendirian sebelum Luffy dan Zoro tiba. Walau Hancock memiliki ilmu bela diri tinggi, tapi jika melawan bawahan keluarga Donquixote yang notabene belajar bela diri ditambah menggunakan senjata api, dia jelas kalah telak. Mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan beberapa, dan tidak semua.

Dasar bodoh. Robin merutuki tindakan egois ketuanya yang tak suka melibatkan mereka ke dalam masalahnya.

"Hei, kalian para cowok!" ucapan Kaya otomatis membuyarkan pikiran Robin, "Sepertinya kami, para cewek tidak bisa bertarung dengan anggota lengkap. Karena aku dan Robin akan membawa Nyonba serta Mari menyusul Luffy. Kalian keberatan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," balas Kouza.

"Robin!" sinyal perintah dari Kaya diterima baik. Robin mengangguk paham. Dia dan Kaya mendekati Nyonba dan Mari. Mereka masih terdiam di tempat, masih terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba teman Hancock. Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan terima kasih yang ingin disampaikan Nyonba, mereka lebih dulu membawa kedua orang tersebut ke rumah sakit.

Robin dan Kaya ikut meninggalkan lokasi. Motor mereka sudah pergi jauh dari tempat itu.

Sambil terus menatap ke depan, konsentrasi penuh dengan menjaga stabilnya kecepatan motor, kedua orang tersebut fokus agar menemukan rumah sakit terdekat. Tak peduli perbaikan jalan atau bukan, mereka bahkan mengambil jalan lintas para pekerja dan tetap terus lewat. Hinaan dan cacian tak bisa dihindarkan. Tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

Ketua mereka jauh lebih penting! Entah bagaimana kondisinya sekarang, hanya saja mereka harus segera ke sana!

"Ka-Kaya- _san_..." panggil Mari.

"Hn?" Kaya bergumam tidak jelas sambil tetap fokus.

"Te-terima kasih..."

Ucapan tulus datang dari bibir Adik sang ketua. Yah, berharap pada orang sekitar tak bisa menolong Hancock. Jadi melihat mereka yang susah payah datang dengan mengorbankan segala sesuatu dianggap keren oleh Mari.

Kaya terdiam beberapa saat. Ucapan pantas yang dikatakan sebaiknya adalah, "Katakan itu jika Hancock memang baik-baik saja..."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Dimana alis pelintir dan Nami? Apa mereka sedang kencan?" teriak Zoro kesal. Sambil terus menyerang, dia mengomel tidak jelas entah pada siapa.

Yah, wajar dia kesal. Dia pikir si bodoh yang akan mengorbankan waktunya demi cewek, ternyata tidak ada di saat seperti ini. Apalagi dia menghilang bersama dengan cewek yang dia taksir. Apalagi yang ada di pikiran Zoro kalau mereka tidak sedang KENCAN?

Muncul empat persimpangan di dahi Vivi. Seenaknya saja cowok itu menuduh! Apa dia tidak tahu justru berkat kedua orang itu mereka bisa sampai!? "Apa maksudmu, hah!? Mereka sedang mengalihkan perhatian polisi demi membuat kami disini! Salahkan kenapa di hari ini ada razia segala!"

"Razia?" Zoro terkejut. Tapi tangannya berhasil memukul telak wajah pria yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Tepar sudah pria itu.

"Iya, razia! Jadi sekarang konsentrasilah bertarung daripada menanyakan pengorbanan mereka!" sambung Vivi lagi.

Balasan Zoro cuma mendecih. Diam-diam dia mengakui keberanian cowok mesum itu sampai melakukan hal merepotkan.

.

~o0o~

.

"Bagus! Kita lepas dari kejaran mereka! Kau memang hebat, Sanji- _kun_!" puji Nami setelah bernapas lega. Akhirnya mereka bisa lepas dari kejaran polisi!

Sanji hebat sekali menuju perumahan warga yang banyak gang. Beruntung dia hapal peta perumahan tersebut. Jadi mudah saja baginya berbelok-belok ke gang satu dan ke gang lainnya. Hal tersebut sukses membuat polisi kebingungan. Bukan karena tidak tahu Sanji dan Nami dimana, tapi justru mereka tidak tahu dimana mereka sendiri berada. Istilahnya, tersesat.

"Aaaahhhh, apapun demi menyelamatkan Nami- _swan_ ku, aku rela dikejar polisi hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun!" walah, bisa ditebak ini memang salah satu ciri khas cowok pecinta cewek tersebut.

"Hahaha..." Nami cuma tertawa garing, ck ck ck.

 _Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Kontan saja mereka tersentak karena mengetahui suara dering ponsel. Apalagi suara dering tersebut berasal dari ponsel Nami. Pertanda pesan masuk.

Nami pun segera mengambil ponsel dari kantung celananya kemudian membuka pesan itu. Dia terkejut pesan itu dikirim oleh Nyonba.

Nyonba mengirimnya pesan? Itu tidak biasa. Pasti terjadi hal buruk.

Begitu pesan dibuka, mata Nami melebar ditambah keterkejutan luar biasa. Isi pesan itu sama sekali tidak terduga. Bahkan Sanji yang baru saja memarkirkan motornya juga bingung merasakan perubahan atmosfer pada diri Nami.

.

 _ **From**_ : _Nyonba_

 _ **Time**_ _: 12.37 A.M_

 _ **Subject**_ _: Ke Rumah Sakit Sekarang!_

 _Nami, dari keterangan Robin, kau dan bocah Sanji itu berniat menyusul mereka ke tempat bisnis kami. Itu tidak perlu. Pergilah sekarang ke rumah sakit pusat Tokyo Tosai Seikai. Kepala Hancock dipukul oleh salah satu bawahan Doflamingo hingga berdarah. Dia sekarang tidak sadarkan diri. Jadi, temuilah kami disini. Aku, Mari, Sonia, Robin, Kaya dan Luffy sedang menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang UGD._

.

"Ada apa, Nami- _san_? Wajahmu pucat," tanya Sanji heran.

"Sa-Sanji- _kun_ , kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang! Hancock dipukul oleh bawahan Doflamingo di bagian kepala! Sekarang Nyonba meminta kita menyusul kesana!" ucap Nami panik.

Suara petir menyambar menjadi suara imajiner di kepala Sanji.

Hancock dipukul? Sampai masuk rumah sakit?!

"Oke, Nami- _san_ , pegangan erat! Karena aku akan berkendara lebih gila daripada dikejar polisi tadi!" raut wajah Sanji ikut panik ditambah serius sekali. Bagi seorang pria yang akan selalu memedulikan wanita, tidak ada kata 'telat' di kamusnya untuk datang demi wanita.

Nami melongo sebentar. Sesaat kemudian dia malah jadi makin panik ketika Sanji menghidupkan mesin motor.

Hei, yang benar saja! Dia saja nyaris terbang dan melesat kemana-mana kalau tidak memeluk pinggang Sanji! Lihat saja rambutnya, berubah jadi afro begitu. Hancur sudah martabatnya jika ada seorang fans melihatnya.

"Tu-tunggu, bodoh! Aku tahu kita ingin cepat, tapi tak perlu—"

 _NGUUUOOOOOONGGGGGGGG_!

Terlambat. Sanji mengangkat ban depannya lalu melaju secepat angin. Nami pasrah dirinya nyaris terbang.

"GYAAAAAAAA! _KAMI-SAMA_ , KENAPA AKU BISA MENYUKAI COWOK TIDAK WARAS INIIIIIIIII!?"

Angin berhembus kencang.

Eh?

Apa? Apa katanya tadi?

Nami... tidak, penulis yakin dia tadi mengatakan...

Suka? Dia suka pada Sanji? Seorang Nami? Yang sering menjadikan Sanji sebagai samsak setiap kali dia mengamuk? DIA SUKA PADANYA!?

Hei, tidak mungkin, 'kan? Tapi, Sanji juga yakin pendengarannya tidak salah.

 _CKIIIIIIITTTTTTTT_! Rem tajam tiba-tiba dilakukan Sanji sehingga membuat bagian belakang tubuh motor terangkat. Nami makin berteriak ketakutan sambil mempererat pelukannya. Kemudian, ban belakang kembali menyentuh aspal bersama bunyi sedikit keras. Bagaimana lagi, soalnya ban belakang terangkat cukup tinggi.

Membiarkan mesin motor tetap hidup, Sanji menoleh ke belakang lalu bertanya ke intinya, "Nami- _san_ , tadi kau bilang a—"

 _PLETAKKK_! _Oh yeah_ , jitakan telak mendarat dramatis pada kepala Sanji hingga membuahkan hasil alias benjolan besar yang berdenyut-denyut. Rasa sakitnya tidak terkira. Bahkan Sanji memegangi kepalanya, berharap rasa sakitnya hilang. Tapi adanya malah makin sakit.

Yah, dia juga salah, 'kan? Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti pembalap begitu? Apa dia lupa dia membawa tumpangan?

Nami langsung menarik kerah pakaian Sanji kemudian berteriak, " _KORA_! KAU SUDAH GILA, YA!? KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, HAH!? APA KAU INGIN MEMANCINGKU UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU DISINI!?"

Hei, lihatlah, pembaca. Ekspresi monsternya itu serasa bisa melahap Sanji kapan saja. Mengerikan sekali. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya warga _HAS_ bakal kabur sejauh mungkin. Tapi tampaknya nasib Sanji sangat sial, ya. Dia harus menerima amukan siluman cewek gua hantu itu.

"Ta-tapi, Nami- _san_ , a-aku cuma—" belum sempat dia selesai bicara, Nami sudah melototinya dengan seram.

Tubuh Sanji otomatis bergetar hebat. Susah payah dia meneguk air liur sendiri agar kerongkongan jauh lebih lancar untuk lebih greget membalas omongan Nami selanjutnya.

Kemudian Nami bicara dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya, kecuali KHUSUS di kata terakhir. Dia tidak berteriak. Hanya saja dirinya yang tidak berteriak itulah berarti tanda bahaya, "Dengar, bukan hanya kau saja yang panik disini. Tapi jika sekali lagi kau berkendara secepat itu, kupastikan kau akan kulempar dari motor. MENGERTI?"

Wah wah wah. Sadiiiiisss.

"I-iya, Nami- _san_. A-aku mengerti," Sanji mengangguk cepat sebelum dia benar-benar dilempar. Dia juga masih sayang nyawa, tahu!

"Jawaban bagus. Sekarang cepat kita ke rumah sakit," kata Nami lagi sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Sanji.

"Si-siap!" ucap Sanji takut-takut. Dia kembali mengendarai motornya. Kali ini tidak terlalu kencang, tidak terlalu lambat dan tidak santai. Kecepatan standar istilahnya.

Sial. Padahal dia ingin menanyakan langsung omongan Nami yang kelepasan tadi. Kenapa dia malah diancam? Huh, beginilah jika dirimu menyukai cewek sangar. Bisa-bisa jadi Suami takut Istri.

Ya sudahlah, dia bisa menanyakannya setelah ketegangan mereda.

.

~o0o~

.

Serius, Nyonba muak dari tadi. Luffy masih betah jalan bolak-balik tidak jelas sambil bergumam tidak jelas pula. Dia saja sebagai keluarganya tidak berlebihan sepertinya. Bocah didepannya itu bertingkah layaknya...

Pacar?

Tidak, lebih dari itu. Suami, mungkin?

Arrghh, Nyonba lelah memikirkan itu semua. Daripada memikirkan Luffy, bukankah jauh lebih baik dia memikirkan keadaan cucunya? Lagipula Luffy dan Hancock 'kan masih remaja. Kata Hancock sendiri, hubungan mereka berdua tidak lebih dari rekan.

Huh, ternyata Nyonba belum tahu ya, pembaca. Biarlah waktu menjawab dan biarkan dia berkembang.

"Luffy, bisakah kamu tenang sedikit? Aku lelah terus melihatmu bolak-balik begitu?" ternyata bukan cuma Nyonba, Sonia juga sama.

"Kau menyuruhku tenang sementara Hancock sekarat di dalam sana?" balas Luffy sambil menunjuk ruang UGD.

"Maksudku, lebih baik kamu duduklah. Kamu seperti itu pun tak bisa mengubah kondisi Kakak," jawab Sonia bijak.

"Ta-tapi..." Luffy mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia jauh lebih idiot kalau begitu.

 _Klap_! Pembicaran mereka terhenti sampai disana, ketika pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok dokter yang baru saja keluar. Maskernya dia buka supaya bisa menghirup udara lebih bebas lagi. Sementara itu, dari ruang yang sama, para perawat membawa Hancock keluar menuju suatu ruangan sesuai arahan dokter. Cewek itu masih tertidur di ranjang pasien. Tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hancock!" Luffy memanggil namanya.

Ingin sekali dia mengejar Hancock, mengetahui kemana dia akan dibawa, tapi lebih dulu lengannya ditarik Kaya agar bicara pada dokter lebih dulu.

Tidak membuang waktu, Luffy dan yang lainnya mendekati dokter tersebut, menodongnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Dokter itu cukup kelabakan melihat sikap antusiasme keluarga pasien.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan cucuku?" Nyonba.

"Apa _Onee-sama_ baik-baik saja?" Mari.

"Kepala Kakak bagaimana? Tidak ada hal buruk terjadi?" Sonia.

"Hei, kemana perawatmu membawa Hancock pergi?" sudah jelas Luffy.

"Dokter, beritahu kami!" Kaya.

"Dia mengalami gegar otak parah atau bagaimana?" Robin.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Tenang dulu, saudara-saudara..." sang dokter meminta diberi ruangan untuk bernapas dulu. Kaget dia jika terus diinterogasi layaknya penjahat tertangkap polisi.

"Kalian keluarga pasien?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

Nyonba langsung maju dan menunjuk diri, "Iya, saya Neneknya. Jadi bagaimana keadaan cucu saya?"

Sang dokter mengambil napas sejenak. Kemudian dia menatap lurus pada Nyonba. Sangat berwibawa. Sangat dokter sekali. Sayangnya, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itulah yang dinantikan. Berharap semoga bukan kabar buruk.

"Nona Hancock memang mendapatkan serangan yang dilihat secara sekilas cukup fatal. Kami sudah menghentikan pendarahannya tadi. Dapat dikatakan, kondisinya sekarang adalah..."

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_ : _REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW_!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**


	16. Moment

_**Author's note**_ : Balasan _review_ anda yang belum punya akun, saya jawab dibawah. Sementara yang punya akun, saya balas lewat _PM_.

.

 **Guest (1)**

Aw, aw, aw, memang sengaja dipotong di bagian itu, hahahaha! Baca saja kelanjutannya.

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Kalau gak penasaran, nanti pembacanya bakal gak geregetan baca _chapter_ selanjutnya. Maaf, ini penulis sudah tanggung jawab (Kayak hamilin anak orang aja, Gyahaha!). Oh ya, omong-omong, terima kasih atas kiriman semangatnya.

 **Ryuu**

Mungkin balasannya mirip dengan balasan _review_ untuk pembaca **Akrisna Rengga D** kali, ya? Hahaha! Biar seru, biar seru. Rilisan _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya sepertinya harus dibuat sepenasaran mungkin. Kalau buat 2-3 _chap_ sekaligus... penulis pingsan, Khe khe khe. Tapi, terima kasih atas sarannya.

 **Gilank**

Ohohohoho, memang sengaja. _What_? Hancock amnesia? Aduh, pembaca **Gilank**. Ini bukan sinetron Indonesia yang alay nan lebay dan mengandung unsur jablay seperti itu, gyahahaha!

 **Afrian D. Guntur**

'Gan'? Itu untuk panggilan cowok, 'kan? Huweeeee, saya ini ceweeeeekkk!

Kalau adegan pertarungannya diperpanjang, mungkin di bagian Luffy menghajar Doflamingo kali, ya? Kalau untuk _chapter_ mendatang bisa dikatakan prolog pertarungannya. Ehehehe, tunggu aja. Terima kasih atas masukannya.

 **DEY**

Ohohoho, sudah pasti keren habis, dooongg! Masukannya apa, nih? Oh, membuat tokoh SHIRAHOSHI menjadi pemeran _fanfic_ ini? Aduh, tanpa kamu minta pun, saya pasti bakal buat. Bahkan saya sudah merancang ceritanya gimana Shirahoshi bakal masuk menjadi orang ketiga untuk memperpanjang kisah cinta LuHan. Tapi gak apa-apa. Ternyata kita satu pemikiran.

 **Guest (2)**

Terima kasih, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Saya sangat tersanjung. Ini lanjutannya!

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Sixteen : Moment**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 **MOMENT**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang dokter mengambil napas sejenak. Kemudian dia menatap lurus pada Nyonba. Sangat berwibawa. Sangat dokter sekali. Sayangnya, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itulah yang dinantikan. Berharap semoga bukan kabar buruk.

"Nona Hancock memang mendapatkan serangan yang dilihat secara sekilas cukup fatal. Kami sudah menghentikan pendarahannya tadi. Dapat dikatakan, kondisinya sekarang adalah..."

Sejujurnya percakapan diatas adalah percakapan dramatis ala drama TV. Mungkin para pembaca sangat kesal dan ingin melempar ponsel saat membaca percakapan tersebut. Tapi setelah ditelusur, ternyata sang penulis lagi stres akut sehingga membuat pembaca jadi penasaran tingkat Dewa.

Kembali ke topik.

.

"Adalah?" ulang Nyonba was-was. Dalam hati dia terus berharap semoga dokter didepannya itu tidak mengatakan hal yang membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

"Adalah..." dokter tersebut masih _stuck_ main dramatis.

"Adalah?" kali ini, Luffy dan kawan-kawan memajukan wajah mereka saking terlalu tegang.

Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan dokter ini?

Tapi apa jawaban dokter tersebut, para pembaca?

"..." dia diam.

"..." Nyonba dan yang lain juga ikut diam.

"..." masih diam.

"..." muncul empat persimpangan di dahi mereka.

"..." jiah! Masih membisu!

Akhirnya, tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun, emosi Luffy dan Nyonba meledak layaknya bom atom yang mengguncangkan kota Nagasaki di tahun 1945 silam.

"CEPAT BICARA, SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

 _PLETAKKK_!

Harap para pembaca segera menghubungi kepolisian terdekat, karena baru saja keluarga pasien menganiaya dokter tepat di ruang UGD. Lihat saja dokter itu. Telungkup pasrah di lantai sementara kedua orang tersebut masih berada di posisi 'baru saja menjitak sadis kepala orang lain'.

Robin _and the others_? _Sweatdrop_.

Kaya adalah orang pertama berkomentar akan insiden ironis di depan mata, "Hei, dia itu dokter yang barusan menangani Hancock. Kalau kalian bunuh dokter ini disini, bagaimana kita tahu kondisinya?"

Memang geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak habis pikir ada hal konyol macam ini. Memukul dokter di rumah sakit? Ini sih tinggal menunggu surat pengusiran dari pihak berwenang. Tapi Kaya harus akui, dokter sialan itu kebanyakan menonton drama tv kali, sampai bersikap sok membuat penasaran. Jika dia bicara begitu pada Nyonba dan Luffy yang emosinya notabene lepas kendali, maka mungkin dia akan menemui akhirnya hari ini.

"Nenek, Nenek keterlaluan! Tak perlu sampai memukul begitu, 'kan?" Sonia menahan kedua lengan Nyonba yang ingin kembali beraksi.

"Apanya yang tidak perlu!? Kau tidak dengar dokter dramatis ini mengulur waktu bicara!? Awas, biar kubunuh dia!"ck ck ck, Nenek tua satu itu ternyata masih punya tenaga untuk memberontak. Sonia yang kewalahan terpaksa dibantu Mari. Jadilah mereka berdua menahan amukan monster tua keriput keluarga Boa.

Lain Nyonba yang ditahan kedua cucu, Luffy sudah menarik kerah jas putih dokter itu. Dengan emosi ditambah penasaran, Luffy berteriak di depan wajah sang dokter persis preman yang sedang memalak, "HEI, AKU TIDAK ADA WAKTU BICARA PADAMU! SEKARANG KATAKAN BAGAIMANA KONDISI HANCOCK, BRENGSEK!"

"Luffy, tenanglah," Robin berusaha menenangkan Luffy. Tampaknya cowok itu tak bisa diajak kompromi baik-baik.

Lagipula, percuma saja dia begitu. Ini rumah sakit. Kalau mereka berteriak-teriak layaknya Tarzan di hutan Amazon, bisa-bisa mereka benar-benar diusir. Selain itu, wajah bonyok sang dokter akibat serangan kombo ganas barusan sulit membuatnya bicara jelas.

"Hawuu...hau...erghroughraffghrugharrkrerkaurr..." lihat, 'kan? Robin benar. Dengar sendiri, pembaca. Si dokter malah bicara bahasa satwa alias bahasa anjing laut.

Andaikan Chopper disini, mungkin dia bisa menerjemahkannya.

"CEPAT KATAKAN!" bentak Luffy makin gawat saja emosinya.

"Haarrarkkssgehruff... i-itu..." dia kembali bicara bahasa manusia, "...no-nona Hancock saat ini sudah lewat dari masa kritis. Ta-tapi tetap saja pukulan di kepalanya menyebabkan gegar otak dan cedera mengkhawatirkan pada pembuluh darahnya. Singkatnya, nona Hancock mengalami cedera otak traumatis sedang,"

Baiklah. Mereka sudah sangat jelas mendengar penjelasan keluar dari mulut sang dokter. Luffy sendiri sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah dokter itu. Dirinya sekarang sedang melongo tidak percaya.

Cedera otak traumatis sedang? _Well_ , dia tidak sepintar Robin tapi firasatnya mengatakan walau Hancock lewat masa kritis, dia masih berada di kategori 'tidak baik-baik saja'.

Atmosfer menegang. Tangan Kaya dan Sonia sontak menutup mulut yang terbuka. Jantung berdetak makin cepat, takut mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya tentang seorang gadis yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Setelah merapikan wajah dan jas yang berantakan, dokter itu berkata lagi, "Dalam kasus cedera otak traumatis, semakin lama seseorang tidak sadarkan diri, maka semakin besar risiko kerusakan mental serta fisiknya. Mengingat nona Hancock sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri, saya tidak bisa memastikan besarnya risiko tersebut. Tapi yang pasti nona Hancock akan mengalami kelumpuhan sementara selama beberapa minggu. Jadi walau sekarang dia lewat masa kritis dari pendarahan di kepala, nona Hancock bisa saja berada pada situasi terburuk untuk selanjutnya. Dari cedera sedang menjadi cedera berat,"

Tunggu dulu. Dokter itu barusan mengatakan... lumpuh?

Hancock... lumpuh? Serius? Dokter itu tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan?

"Cedera sedang ke berat? A-apa sebegitu parahnya kondisi teman kami, dokter? Me-memang apa yang terjadi padanya jika dia tidak sadarkan diri dalam waktu lama?" Kaya hampir menangis menanyakan ini.

Astaga. Kalau dia tahu akhirnya jadi begini, seharusnya saat Hancock melarikan diri dari Luffy, dia mengejarnya. Mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Dengan begitu, Hancock tidak perlu berakhir seperti itu.

Doflamingo sialan! Pastikan dia akan membayar ini semua!

Sang dokter berwajah serius. Kalimat selanjutnya sangat lancar dia katakan, "Jika cedera otak nona Hancock berlanjut ke berat, sistem sarafnya berkonsekuensi bisa fatal. Dia memang tidak akan mengalami _amnesia_. Tapi kerusakan sistem saraf cedera otak berat mengakibatkan kejang-kejang, kelumpuhan jauh lebih lama dari cedera otak sedang, bahkan lebih parah adalah perubahan kepribadian. Jika nona Hancock mengalami hal-hal tersebut, maka dia tidak akan mungkin bisa disembuhkan,"

Jangan salahkan dokter tersebut. Memaparkan informasi dan situasi pasien adalah tugasnya. Raut wajahnya yang serius berubah menjadi prihatin saat Mari jatuh berlutut. Kakinya mendadak lemas mendengar semua hal tidak masuk akal itu.

Kenapa selalu begini? kenapa harus Kakaknya yang menanggung semuanya?

Robin terpaku di tempat, tidak sadar dengan reaksi yang lain. Matanya memang tertuju pada dokter tapi pandangannya kosong. Memori bersama Hancock sekelebat melintas di kepala. Dari saat dia marah, tertawa, tersenyum, sedih, semuanya terulang. Dan sekarang cewek itu terbaring tak berdaya di ruangan penuh bau obat.

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Tidak ada adalah jawaban tepatnya, 'kan? Lalu, untuk apa dia merutuki dirinya sekarang bahwa dia bukan teman yang berguna? Tidak ada artinya. Semua terlanjur terjadi.

Tapi ternyata informasi menyakitkan itu belum berakhir sampai disitu. Dokter kembali mengatakan kondisi Hancock yang kedua alias selain cedera otak, "Kondisi pasien semakin tidak menguntungkan juga akibat cedera tulang belakang. Kami memang belum melihat hasil _rontgen_ , tetapi saya hanya ingin mengatakan anda semua harus siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk..."

Oh, tidak, tidak bisa. Mereka tidak bisa mendengar itu lagi.

Apa tidak ada informasi yang setidaknya bisa membahagiakan mereka?

Jadi karena inikah dokter tersebut sulit mengatakan kondisi Hancock di awal? Karena tidak tega melihat reaksi keluarga?

Setelah otak, sekarang tulang belakang. Hei, sebanyak apa rasa sakit yang harus dipikul Hancock!?

Sonia berani menanyakan hal tersebut, "Ke-kemungkinan terburuk? Kemungkinan apa?"

Dokter menjawab setelah menghela napas berat, "Jika pasien mengalami retak tulang dan keretakan tulang belakang pasien mencapai tulang ekor... aliran darah dan aktivitas saraf akan berhenti. Selain itu, kepadatan tulang dan pembuluh darah mengalami kerusakan fatal. Pasien dapat mengalami **kelumpuhan permanen dan itu tidak dapat dipulihkan kembali**..."

Harapan terputus.

Tidak ada semangat tertinggal dalam diri mereka.

Semuanya lemas mendengarnya.

Serasa dunia di sekitar mereka berubah memutih, tidak ada siapapun disekeliling. Suara dokter yang terus berusaha menyemangati mereka bahkan tak terdengar.

Bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan?

Festival akan dimulai besok. Hancock akan memberi ucapan selamat datang sekaligus pembukaan selaku salah satu panitia utama. Semua orang menunggu dirinya. Wartawan rela menyiapkan segala peralatan demi menyorotinya. Lalu apa yang akan mereka lihat besok di podium?

Hancock yang tidak ada diantara panitia memang fakta tepat.

"Dimana Hancock?"

Kontan pikiran semua orang buyar mendengar seseorang bertanya. Dan itu adalah Luffy. Cowok itu masih menunduk dengan tangan yang tak terkepal.

Sial. Orang bodoh mana yang mengatakan tugas dokter itu menyenangkan? Justru itu adalah pekerjaan paling menyebalkan. Terutama menyampaikan informasi keadaan seseorang. Jauh lebih baik jika pasien berkembang pulih, tapi jika tidak? Mungkin sang dokter harus menyadari bahwa ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia menyampaikan kondisi terburuk, tapi dia tahu pasien yang dia tangani adalah Hancock. Seorang siswi dari SMA terkenal. Dihormati semua orang. Gadis tanpa cacat. Mengatakan hal menyebalkan tentangnya didepan seluruh orang yang peduli padanya, perasaan bersalah menghampiri.

Laki-laki di depannya makin menguatkan keyakinannya. Seorang Monkey D. Luffy, laki-laki yang digosipkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Hancock. Yah, dia membaca itu semua di koran pagi. Anggapan 'cuma kabar burung' tampaknya harus dihapuskan karena dia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya.

Laki-laki ini lebih terpukul akan kondisi gadis itu.

"Pasien berada di kamar _VIP_ nomor 205 bangsal 3,"

Sesaat dokter telah menjawab, Luffy sudah melesat pergi, berlari secepat mungkin melewati koridor rumah sakit. Tidak peduli seruan perawat yang melarangnya berlari, tidak memedulikan Robin dan Kaya yang memanggilnya, tak peduli tatapan orang-orang yang dia lewati. Saat ini, hanya ada satu hal yang dia pedulikan.

Keadaan Hancock adalah prioritasnya.

Sambil terus berlari, Luffy merutuki dirinya. Tidak, tepatnya dia sekarang membenci dirinya sendiri! Dia benar-benar menyesal membuat Hancock lari darinya begitu saja, menghilang, dan dia akhirnya bisa menemuinya tapi dalam kondisi menyakitkan.

Apanya yang ingin menyelesaikan masalah!? Masalah justru semakin bertambah! Sejak koran diterbitkan, secara sekonyong-konyong penderitaan mendatangi gadis itu. Luffy bersumpah dia akan menghajar orang yang seenaknya saja mengumbar hal tersebut pada pihak koran sekolah! Terutama, pihak klub koran malah menyebarkan pada media sampai semua orang tahu! Termasuk Doflamingo!

Seandainya koran sekolah terbit tidak dengan berita itu, ini tak mungkin terjadi.

" **Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek! Doflamingo keparat! Apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Hancock!?"** gigi Luffy bergeretak menahan amarah memuncak.

Dia sudah melewati lantai satu menuju lantai dua lewat tangga darurat. Menabrak semua orang di koridor yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia tak ingin mendengar keluhan, makian, dan hinaan orang-orang. Dia hanya ingin segera ke bangsal 3. Hanya ingin terus bersama gadis itu, menungguinya sadar, lalu dia akan mengatakan semuanya. Semuanya yang akan menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman mereka.

Tapi mendengar penjelasan dokter itu, apakah Hancock akan bangun untuknya? Kalaupun bangun, Luffy harus menunggu sampai kapan?

Dia tidak tahu.

.

~o0o~

.

Doflamingo melempar ponselnya ke kasur. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi saat mengetahui kabar terakhir anak buahnya di tempat bisnis Hancock. Seluruh anggota Shichibukai berdiri di dekatnya, di dalam kamarnya menatapnya dalam variasi berbeda. Ada yang tertawa sinis, berwajah datar hingga berwajah kesal. Tidak ada bersimpati untuknya. Khususnya Jinbe dan Mihawk.

Jinbe memang tidak habis pikir dengan ide bodoh Mingo untuk menutup usaha mereka. Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa ide bodoh itu berujung maut alias nyaris menghilangkan nyawa seorang gadis. Apalagi gadis itu justru calon tunangan Mingo sendiri! Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan anak buah Mingo?

Sementara Mihawk? Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli masalah penutupan usaha. Tapi dia sekarang sangat menyesalkan tindakan anak buah Mingo yang membuat Hancock tak sadarkan diri. Walaupun anak buah Mingo melaporkan gadis itu sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, Mihawk yakin gadis itu tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Ayolah, masa' mereka harus berurusan dengan polisi lagi?

Jinbe tak bisa menahan luapan emosinya. Dengan marah, dia menarik kerah jaket Mingo lalu meneriakinya, "Kau sudah gila, Doflamingo! Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan!?"

Doflamingo mendecih kesal. Dia muak diceramahi, "Berhenti meneriakiku! Kau pikir aku mengira ini terjadi!?"

"Apa katamu!?"

"Aku memang memerintahkan mereka untuk menghajar cewek sialan itu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka membuat cewek sialan itu berlumuran darah di kepala dan punggung menghantam pipa besi!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau ingin membela diri di depan kami semua!?"

"Cih, lagipula apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Salah sendiri cewek sialan itu tidak mau segera bertunangan denganku,"

"Dia tidak sebodoh itu sampai mau bertunangan dengan orang brengsek sepertimu!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Lagipula, apa kau lupa, Jinbe? Hancock itu mantan budak di keluargaku selama 4 tahun. Kalau majikannya menginginkannya, sebagai mantan budak yang baik, dia seharusnya tidak menolaknya, 'kan?"

Kalimat Doflamingo barusan berhasil menaikkan hormon membunuh Jinbe. Langsung saja Jinbe mengangkat kepalan tangannya, bersiap mendaratkan pukulan di wajah laki-laki tidak berperasaan tersebut.

"BEDEBAH! KAU—"

"Jinbe! Sudah cukup, hentikan!" sergah Mihawk. Dia malas mendengar perdebatan tak berarti. Situasi memburuk dan manusia berkulit biru tersebut justru memperparah.

Lupakah dia seperti apa Doflamingo? Laki-laki yang tak akan pernah menyesali keputusan jika menyangkut menyakiti orang lain. Beradu tinju padanya pun tak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Semua terbukti dari senyum sombong terpampang di wajah sang maniak.

Tapi tetap saja. Mengambil tindakan penganiayaan seperti itu bisa membuatnya berakhir di penjara. Beruntung saja dia berasal dari keluarga Donquixote, salah satu keluarga pejabat paling berpengaruh di pemerintahan Jepang. Kalau tidak, cowok sombong menyebalkan itu sedang dikejar kepolisian sekarang.

Kabar tak mengenakkan tersebut masih mendominasi atmosfer dalam kamar. Info lewat telepon tidak mengurangi kadar kecemasan Mihawk dan Jinbe terhadap cewek yang katanya sedang terbaring di rumah sakit.

Ayolah, dengan bangganya anak buah Mingo melapor bahwa dia berhasil membungkam Hancock. Memukul kepalanya kemudian membuat tubuh cewek itu menghantam pipa besi. Walau anak buah tersebut sudah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Zoro dan Luffy, tampaknya setelah ditinggal oleh kawanan penolong itu dia masih saja bersikap sok kuat.

Ck, kalau tahu begini jadinya, Mihawk tidak akan memberitahukan soal penutupan tempat bisnis keluarga cewek itu tadi.

Akh, sial.

"Lalu? Kau sudah dapat info soal keadaan pengkhianat itu?" sahut Moria penasaran. Dia tidak sangka mengingat Hancock itu sangat kuat bahkan menandingi cowok, ternyata dia bisa juga kalah telak dari pasukan Donquixote. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Bawahan Donquixote memang dilatih keras dalam hal bela diri. Jelas Hancock sulit mengalahkan mereka jika sendirian.

Dasar cewek itu. Dia terlalu nekat atau terlalu bodoh? Moria tidak habis pikir.

Doflamingo langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya, kedua tangannya memangku kepala layaknya dia sedang bersantai. Tanpa berdosa alias bersih tanpa aib, cowok sialan itu berkata, "Diamante tidak tahu apa-apa soal keadaan cewek bodoh itu saat ini. Tapi sebelum kalian semua kuminta berkumpul di kamarku, Trebol yang berhasil mendapat info dari perawat yang langsung menangani Hancock di rumah sakit itu, dia bilang pembuluh darah dan sistem saraf si bodoh itu dalam kondisi bahaya, _fufufufu_ ,"

Dia tertawa?

Sialan. Jinbe harus mati-matian menahan tinju aliran gaya hiu miliknya saat ini.

Moria menaikkan alisnya, bingung, "Diamante? Trebol?"

"Ya, Diamante. Dialah yang memukul kepala Hancock sampai berakhir tragis. Lalu, Trebol yang saat itu akan menyusul untuk bergabung dengan Diamante dan yang lain di lokasi, malah terkejut melihat kawanan Topi Jerami keluar dari sana. Dia kaget saja menyaksikan Diamante dan anak buahnya tergeletak seperti orang lemah. Makanya dia mengikuti orang-orang itu sampai ke rumah sakit,"

"Berarti orang-orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Trebol?" tanya Moria lagi.

Doflamingo mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku tidak peduli soal itu. Lagipula aku melihat ada sisi positif dari hal ini,"

Teach yang berdiri di dekat jendela, memerhatikan bawahan Mingo lalu-lalang keluar masuk membawa anak buahnya yang terluka akibat insiden tersebut angkat bicara, "Aku tidak melihat ada sisi positif dari hal gila yang kau lakukan,"

Mau tidak mau, Doflamingo tertawa akan komentar Teach. Dia tak berpikir sepertinya, eh? Apalagi Teach yang cukup kesal karena selalu terlibat dengan ide-ide gilanya. Pertama pertarungan geng waktu itu dan mungkin saja ini. Karena walau mereka geng motor paling buron, Teach juga muak selalu berurusan dengan polisi. Tapi sepertinya Doflamingo acuh tak acuh soal itu.

" _Fufufufu_ , bodoh. Tentu ada sisi positif. Dengan ini, Hancock akan belajar bahwa dia tidak bisa lepas dari genggamanku,"

"!" Jinbe sedikit berjengit. Meyakinkan pendengaran bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

"!?" Mihawk menyipitkan kedua mata elangnya.

'Tidak bisa lepas dari genggamanku', katanya?

Teach segera berbalik, menoleh pada Doflamingo pertanda tak mengerti. Apa maksud si brengsek itu?

"Maksudmu?" Crocodile adalah orang pertama yang mewakili seluruh kebingungan anggota _Shichibukai_.

Senyum setan muncul.

Laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat tidur, menoleh pada Crocodile sementara yang ditatap memasang tampang tidak suka. Sepertinya dia tahu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Doflamingo bukanlah jawaban menyenangkan.

Dugaannya terbukti benar.

Karena pewaris kekuasaan keluarga Donquixote itu mengucapkan hal tabu yang sukses membuat Jinbe ingin membunuh laki-laki itu sekarang juga:

"Dia bisa menganggap itu sebuah ancaman bahwa dia memang harus bertekuk lutut padaku. Tak peduli harus menghabiskan tenaga sebanyak apapun, aku memiliki kekuasaan tak tertandingi untuk membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa. Tubuh gadis bodoh itu ditakdirkan agar bisa kunikmati, _fufufufu_..."

Oke, baiklah, sudah cukup. Jinbe sudah bersiap-siap menghajar cowok itu.

Tinju kanannya memang akan melesat sebentar lagi jika tidak ditahan oleh pedang kayu Mihawk. Tentu saja cowok tersebut melotot padanya seolah bertanya 'Kenapa kau menghalangiku!?'. Tapi Mihawk lebih berkepala dingin. Tatapan tajamnya seperti bisa membaca perasaan Jinbe sehingga pedangnya bisa beraksi.

Karena Mihawk tahu. Walau Jinbe menghajar cowok bedebah itu sampai babak belur sekarang, itu tidak mengubah apa-apa. Justru nasib Jinbe yang akan tamat di tangan Doflamingo jika dia menggunakan seluruh relasinya nanti. Jadi lebih baik, mereka harus tetap berada di jalur aman.

"Oi, Doflamingo..." panggil Crocodile.

"Hn?"

"Gadis bodoh itu bukan budakmu lagi. Apa kau tak bisa melepaskannya saja? Mau sampai kapan kau terobsesi padanya? Kau sudah membaca berita di koran, 'kan? Gadis bodoh itu tampaknya sudah bahagia dengan Adik Ace," wow, apakah kalian percaya? Kalimat seperti itu barusan keluar dari mulut seorang Crocodile.

Apa dia sedang sakit atau bagaimana? Tumben sekali dia peduli pada Hancock.

"Sejak kapan kau mencemaskan Hancock, hah?" nada suara Doflamingo menandakan dia tidak suka.

"Aku tidak mencemaskannya. Aku hanya merasa kalau kau selama ini berlebihan. Aku mengikutimu untuk menghajar gadis sialan itu hanya karena dia berani sekali mengkhianati geng _Shichibukai_. Kalau masalah pertunangan konyolmu itu, aku sama sekali tidak ikut andil. Lagipula, kau pengecut sekali. Menghajar perempuan sampai berakhir di rumah sakit. Tidak jantan, kau tahu?"

Mendengar itu, Doflamingo hanya tersenyum sinis, "Tak peduli cara kotor atau tak jantan sekalipun, aku akan tetap berada di puncak. Gadis yang berada di bawahku bukanlah sulit untuk kudapat. Kalau dengan menghajarnya membuatnya datang padaku, maka akan kulakukan,"

Sekarang Crocodile memberi tatapan malas padanya. Percuma saja berdebat dengan cowok tak tahu diri itu.

"Jadi, untuk ini kau memanggil kami kemari? Memberi pengumuman soal cewek itu?" tanya Moria mulai mengerti tapi kesal. Dia pikir dia diundang untuk diberi makan, tapi justru malah mendengar berita tentang Hancock.

"Hei, apa kau lupa apa yang kukatakan pada Hancock saat dia menantangku?" Doflamingo bertanya balik.

Spontan mereka segera teringat pada insiden beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

Benar kata Doflamingo. Hancock tiba-tiba datang pada mereka di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Mengatakan deklarasi bahwa gencatan senjata dicabut.

 **FLASHBACK**

Kaki anggota dan mantan anggota _Shichibukai_ saling beradu. Disambung lagi dengan serangan-serangan mengejutkan selanjutnya. Tendangan, pukulan, serta kayu-kayu di sekitar juga ikut campur alias dijadikan senjata. Tak ada ketakutan dalam diri kedua orang yang sedang bertarung tersebut jika berhasil melukai lawan.

Sementara mereka bertarung, kelima anggota lain hanya menonton layaknya penonton setia sebuah drama aksi. Bukan berarti takut, lebih tepatnya tidak mau ikut campur. Apalagi sang cewek _aka_ Hancock meminta mereka untuk tidak mengganggu jalannya pertarungan.

 _DAKK_! Senjata kayu Hancock dan Doflamingo beradu kembali. Kali ini mereka dalam posisi saling bertahan seperti _Samurai_. Saling bertatapan tajam, Doflamingo menarik kayunya lalu memberi serangan tendangan berputar. Tapi Hancock berhasil mengelak cepat dengan melompat ke belakang disertai salto beberapa kali.

Hancock kembali berdiri tegap. Sorot matanya sangat sinis ditambah senyum ejek. Doflamingo sendiri terkekeh pelan karena cukup kaget melihat kemampuan cewek itu sekarang. Dirinya yang sudah lama meninggalkan _Shichibukai_ ternyata makin kuat sejak berada di lingkungan keempat temannya itu.

"Untuk ukuran seorang budak, kau hebat juga," ucap Mingo.

"MANTAN budak," Hancock memperbaiki fakta yang sangat dia tidak sukai meluncur dari bibir cowok sialan didepannya.

" _Fufufufufu..._ " Mingo menjatuhkan senjatanya, "Lalu apa maumu kemari? Kau sudah bukan bagian dari kami lagi,"

Hancock langsung tersenyum setan, "Huh! Aku kemari untuk menantangmu, maniak!"

"Menantangku?" senyum Mingo melebar sempurna. Dia jadi makin tertarik dengan tujuan Hancock tiba-tiba menemui dirinya, "Kau yakin? Karena kurasa kau menantang orang yang salah,"

"Kau akan menarik kata-katamu setelah kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu,"

"Kau tahu, Hancock? Kupikir setelah masa kontrakmu menjadi budak di keluargaku habis, kau tak akan pernah menemuiku lagi. Apalagi memperlihatkan diri seperti ini. Kau seharusnya tahu jika kau mencari masalah padaku, kau pasti akan tamat,"

Hancock menunjuk Doflamingo dengan pongah, "Ancaman tidak akan bekerja, **Tuan muda**. Karena kali ini, akulah yang akan mengancam dirimu!"

Angin berhembus.

Baiklah, situasi mulai memanas disini persis ketika dirimu berjemur di bawah terik sinar mentari sambil hormat bendera akibat mencontek di kelas.

"Hah?" Mingo cuma melongo. Dia tidak paham apa mau Hancock.

Mengancam katanya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sepertinya obat Hancock sudah lewat masa kedaluarsa sampai dia jadi ngomong _absurd_.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Hancock melempar selebaran yang telah digulung ke arah wajah Mingo. Cowok itu sigap menangkap sambil memandang bingung Hancock kemudian pada gulungan kertas tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia membuka lalu membacanya.

Mata pewaris kekuasaan keluarga Donquixote itu menyipit.

Hei, hei, hei, ini 'kan—

"Dalam beberapa minggu ke depan, ada pertandingan tinju jalanan di gym daerah distrik Koutou. Masalah hadiah pemenang alias uang, aku yakin kau tidak akan tertarik. Kau memiliki segudang lembaran kertas itu di rumahmu. Intinya, aku ingin kita berdua menyelesaikan masalah kita disana," sambung Hancock lagi.

Crocodile sebagai penonton 'duduk manis' cukup terkejut akan kegilaan Hancock. Ingin sekali dia meneriakinya bahwa dia baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki ke sarang singa. Dan itu tidak mungkin bisa membuatnya kembali mundur.

Sayangnya dia tidak didukung lingkungan. Teman-temannya yang lain justru diam. Entah karena tidak mau ambil pusing atau ketakutan.

Lalu, satu hal lagi. Crocodile bukannya peduli pada Hancock. Dia hanya bingung apa yang sebenarnya di pikiran cewek itu sampai berbuat kekanakan seperti ini. Oke, kali ini sepertinya harus ada yang menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

Ayolah, pembaca. Hancock sudah bebas dari kehidupan budak. Dia tidak dikekang lagi. keluarganya bisa menikmati dunia luar yang sebenarnya. Dia bisa bersekolah santai, mendapatkan banyak teman, dan _master hits_ nya adalah DIA BERHASIL MENJADI KETUA OSIS SEKOLAH TERKENAL. Katakan, apa yang kurang dari hidup seorang Hancock?

"Aku tidak percaya keluargamu sangat pengecut, Doflamingo..." Hancock masuk mode keren. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celana, "Apanya yang dibebaskan karena habis masa kontrak? Kalian masih memegang surat kepemilikan izin usaha kami, 'kan? Kau tidak mau menyerahkan itu baik-baik padaku. Jadi sepertinya kau suka sekali cara kasar..."

"Jadi inilah 'cara kasar' itu, Nona cantik?"

"Jangan sebut kata 'cantik' di depanku. Mendengar dari mulutmu saja seperti merasakan ribuan hama merangkak ke tubuhku, kau tahu itu!?"

Mingo tidak acuh dan segera bicara ke inti, "Kalau ada tantangan, berarti ada taruhan, 'kan? Katakan jelas,"

"Tantangannya begini..." Hancock menghela napas berat. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia telah melakukan hal benar. Ya, ini semua demi keluarganya. Tak lebih. Dia memang harus terus maju, "Jika aku menang, serahkan surat itu padaku dan jangan pernah ikut campur ke dalam urusan kami lagi. Kau tahu? Aku sudah cukup muak menuruti perintahmu untuk masuk ke geng Shichibukai selama 2 tahun, kau yang mengirim orang-orang brengsek untuk mengacaukan tempat bisnis kami, dan tindakanmu yang paling pengecut adalah menyakiti teman-teman SMP ku hanya karena mereka tidak bicara dimana aku melanjutkan pendidikan,"

"Dan jika aku menang?"

"Kau boleh menyakitiku, tapi jangan keluargaku,"

Tertawa.

Doflamingo tertawa. Dia merasa lucu mendengar tantangan Hancock. Menyakitinya, tapi bukan keluarganya. Anak baik. Sangat anak baik! Langka sekali cewek sepertinya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja?" Doflamingo mengacungkan satu jarinya, "Jika kau menang, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun soal masa lalumu. Karena kau tahu sendiri aku punya banyak berkas atau foto yang membuktikan betapa kumal dan kotornya dirimu selama menjadi budakku,"

Hancock langsung memandangnya tidak suka. Kembali lagi dia kekanakan. Memang dia tak pernah berubah. Masa lalu tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini.

"Dan jika aku menang, aku boleh membunuhmu," ucap Hancock menekankan kalimatnya kata per kata.

Dia sudah muak. Berharap pertarungan ini dapat membuatnya membongkar semua aib kotor yang dilakukan keluarga Doflamingo selama duduk di kursi pemerintahan.

Doflamingo terkekeh pelan melihat Hancock menatapnya seperti akan membunuhnya disaat itu juga, " _Fufufufu_... lakukan kalau kau bisa. Hanya saja ada satu peraturan lagi..."

Seketika atmosfer berubah. Tidak hanya Hancock, anggota lain Shichibukai juga merasakannya. Tekanan suasana yang berat.

Mereka tahu bahwa Doflamingo tidak akan main-main lagi setelah dia mengatakan peraturan satu lagi itu.

Cengiran mengerikanlah menjadi awal dimulainya tantangan anggota dan mantan anggota _Shichibukai_ tersebut, "Siapapun yang tidak datang ke tempat perjanjian sesuai waktu yang ditetapkan, maka dia dinyatakan kalah. Kemudian soal resiko menang-kalah taruhan kita juga tidak masalah dilakukan di saat itu..."

.

 **END FLASHBACK**

.

Arrghhh... insiden menyebalkan. Seakan tidak mau diingat kembali. Memikirkan itu saja berhasil membuat mereka semua ingin menghajar Doflamingo. Cowok itu seenaknya saja menyeret mereka semua ke dalam masalahnya.

Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya benar. Seandainya saja Hancock berkepala dingin, ini takkan terjadi. Dan, ya, benar sekali. Ketika Doflamingo mengingatkan mereka soal itu, mereka menyadari sesuatu.

Perjanjian pertarungan itu dua hari setelah festival selesai. Itu artinya dalam waktu lima hari Hancock tidak sadar dari tidurnya dan datang ke arena, maka dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa remajanya.

Kalian tanya kenapa?

Sederhana.

Menurut kalian apa yang terjadi pada seluruh siswa HAS jika mereka mengetahui mereka dipimpin oleh mantan budak?

Apa yang terjadi jika perusahaan-perusahaan kosmetik ataupun industri pakaian mengetahui bahwa model mereka adalah mantan budak?

Apa yang terjadi jika itu semua memang terjadi?

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hancock?

Jawaban yang mudah diketahui, bukan?

.

~o0o~

.

Wiper dan Smoker lari tergopoh-gopoh dari gerbang utama kediaman keluarga Monkey. Mereka baru saja mendapat kabar buruk setelah menerima telepon dari rumah sakit Tokyo Tosai Seikai. Tanpa mengindahkan anjuran agen lain yang meminta untuk memberitahu Dragon lebih dulu, kedua orang agen terdekat dengan sang Tuan besar refleks segera berlari dari ruang agen penjaga.

Karena mereka tahu, dibandingkan Dragon, kedua orang itulah yang seharusnya lebih tahu dulu. Sudah cukup jauh Wiper dan Smoker terlibat dengan rencana ala anak muda masa kini. Bahkan sampai penyebaran berita di koran. Mungkin karena itulah, mereka membuka pintu rumah secara kasar sampai-sampai mengagetkan kedua makhluk yang sedang asyik menonton... Doraemon?

"TUAN MUDA SABO! TUAN MUDA ACE!" teriak kedua agen tersebut bersamaan.

Sabo _sweatdrop_ parah. Pasalnya mereka menonton sambil makan _popcorn_ ditambah minuman soda. Lihatlah Ace, dia tersedak plus batuk-batuk dahsyat. Sementara _popcorn_ yang sebentar lagi akan masuk ke mulut Sabo jadi gagal dimasukkan.

Awalnya Ace ingin meneriaki mereka. Tapi peluh menghiasi kedua agen itu spontan berhasil mengalihkan konsentrasi dari kartun. Heran saja mengapa Smoker dan Wiper berlari-lari di cuaca sepanas ini. Olahraga?

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Bisakah jangan berteriak di rumah?" tanya Ace kesal.

"Dimana nona Kuina?" Smoker malah ganti topik.

"Dia sedang mengambil minuman soda dingin di dapur," jawab Sabo santai, "Ah, sudahlah. Katakan saja kenapa kalian banjir keringat begitu,"

Smoker berkata dengan nada serius. Seserius mungkin sehingga tiba-tiba mengubah suasana ruangan yang awalnya mencair akibat humor kartun menjadi panas sepanas neraka, "Tuan muda, kami baru saja dapat kabar dari pihak rumah sakit Tokyo Tosai Seikai. Tuan muda Luffy sekarang disana bersama teman-temannya,"

Singkirkan segala makanan dan minuman di dekat kalian karena Ace dan Sabo sudah tersentak kaget mendengar berita barusan. Sekarang mata mereka sudah melotot horor, tidak percaya mengapa sang Adik bisa berada di tempat instansi kesehatan. Dia baru saja dihajar, menghajar, atau bagaimana? Yah, begitulah pikir kedua Kakak Luffy ini.

Gawat. Kalau Dragon dan Garp sampai tahu, habislah mereka.

"Luffy di rumah sakit? Apa dia kecelakaan atau—" belum sempat Ace menyelesaikan perkataannya, Wiper sudah menimpali.

"Tidak, Tuan muda. Bukan begitu,"

"Lalu?"

"Nona Hancock yang terluka. Dia mengalami keretakan tulang dahi serta tulang belakang, gegar otak sedang, dan baru saja selesai ditangani dokter. Sekarang dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang VIP. Selain itu, rumah sakit menghubungi kita karena permintaan tuan muda Luffy sendiri. Jadi, kita harus segera kesana,"

Oke, sekarang bayangkan suara petir menggelegar sebagai _backsound_ imajiner kedua Tuan muda kita.

Tunggu dulu. Jadi yang terluka bukan Luffy? Tapi Hancock? Tapi kenapa dia? Hei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Dan lagi, cewek itu dikirim ke rumah sakit dalam kondisi tragis begitu?

 _Well, well, well_ , tampaknya kedua tokoh kita ini masih belum menyadari bahwa hal ini terjadi berkat umpan alias ulah mereka sendiri.

"Hancock masuk rumah sakit!? Kenapa bisa!?" Ace maju sambil menarik kerah pakaian Wiper dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oi, Ace! Kau tenanglah dulu!" Sabo berusaha mendinginkan kepala saudara tertua. Dia takut saja jika terjadi baku hantam berkat emosi tinggi cowok satu itu.

"I-itu akan kita ketahui sendiri saat kita tiba disana, Tuan. Tuan muda Luffy juga sedang menunggu kedatangan kita," Wiper menjawab tenang walau dia sudah nyaris dicekcoki pertanyaan nada bentak.

Ace mendecih. Kemudian dia langsung berteriak, suaranya menggaung di ruangan itu dan mungkin saja terdengar hingga ke ruang-ruang lain, "KUINA! KUINA! HEI, KUINAAAA!"

Siapa yang tak mendengar teriakan mirip Ibu tiri Cinderella tersebut? Kuina di dapur yang sedang asyik mencolek kue buatan koki pribadi keluarga Monkey harus membatalkan niatnya. Setelah meminta izin untuk pergi pada sang koki, cewek itu lari sekencang mungkin ke sumber suara.

Disana dia mendapati aura ruangan berubah. Melihat Ace dan Sabo sedang memasang mata bersorot tajam ditambah kehadiran kedua agen mengerikan, Kuina jadi tersenyum kecut.

Baiklah, dia membatalkan makan kue karena ini? Semoga saja beritanya menarik sehingga dia tidak butuh penyesalan.

"Apa?" tanya Kuina malas, "Kalau kau ingin memanggilku, tak perlu berteriak. Memangnya kau pikir aku tarzan hutan Amazon, hah?"

"Cukup protesnya! Kita akan ke rumah sakit!" seru Ace melangkah pergi ke kamar, berniat mengambi kunci motor dan jaket.

Sementara dia pergi, Kuina melongo.

"Hah? Rumah sakit?" gumam Kuina bingung. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Sabo, "Apa kita akan ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk menambah nama Kakakmu dalam daftar pasien?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti melawak?" balas Sabo tidak habis pikir dengan cewek teman sekelasnya itu.

"Siapa yang melawak, bodoh?"

"Kita bukan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi ke rumah sakit umum. Kalaupun kita ke rumah sakit jiwa, namamu yang akan masuk ke daftar pasien, bukan Ace,"

"Eh, setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu yang tak pernah jatuh cinta, cowok homo!"

"Memang dirimu sendiri pernah jatuh cinta, hah!? _Handsome girl_!"

"Apa!? Beraninya kau mengataiku! Dasar banci!"

"Kambing congek!"

"Tikus got!"

"Kapal keruk!"

"Biarin! Daripada kau!? Cowok _bottom_!"

"Apa katamu!? Ku serang kau disini sekarang juga, tahu rasa dirimu!"

"Mau menyerangku!? Ayo, kemari! Siapa yang takut dengan cowok homo!?"

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kamar sekarang!"

"Oke, kita kesana sekara—"

Hah?

Angin berhembus. Sekarang _setting_ tempat persis adegan dimana dedaunan yang entah darimana datang terhembus angin, kedua tokoh utama berdiri tegap di atas rerumputan ditambah entah kenapa imajiner mereka sedang membayangkan berada di tempat lapang.

Tapi ada perbedaan yang mendasari di sini. Salah satu tokoh melongo dengan wajah memerah.

"APA MAKSUDMU 'KE KAMAR', SIALAN!?"

"Hah?! Apa maksudku? Jelas, 'kan? Senjata pemukul besiku di kamar! Lagian juga masih banyak lagi pemukul besi lainnya! Jadi kita ke kamar untuk mengambil senjata lalu bertarung!"

Jiah! Ternyata itu maksud Sabo tadi. Tampaknya terjadi kesalah pahaman disini, saudara-saudara. Lagian Kuina juga main salah tanggap aja. Kebanyakan menonton drama tema dewasa cewek ini.

Sementara Sabo juga bingung dengan Kuina yang malah membulatkan bibirnya. Tapi kemudian dia mengerti kenapa Kuina meneriakinya barusan, "AKH! MESUM!" begitu teriaknya norak sambil menunjuk Kuina.

Kontan saja Kuina jadi gugup serta salah tingkah, "A-apa maksudmu!? Aku tidak mesum!"

"Kau pasti berpikir aku mengajakmu ke kamar untuk 'itu', 'kan!?"

"Itu apa?" Kuina malah menantang. Kepalanya mendongak angkuh.

I-itu... err, maaf. Ini memang hanya perasaan penulis atau memang arah pembicaraan ini sudah melewati _rating fanfic_ ini, ya?

Oke, mari kita cukupkan pemikiran 'dewasa terlalu cepat' kedua orang tersebut.

"Itu apa, hah? Ayo jawab," walah, Kuina makin mendesak.

"Pa-pasti 'itu', 'kan!? Jangan pura-pura polos!" teriak Sabo akhirnya jadi malu juga, hahahaha!

Wiper dan Smoker sebagai penonton? _Sweatdrop_.

"Aku memang polos, tuh!" balas Kuina sok.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah tadi?!"

"O-oh... i-itu... ka-karena cuaca sedang panas saja..." Kuina pura-pura sedikit melonggarkan kerahnya layaknya sedang gerah, "Me-memangnya kenapa!? Mau protes!?" teriaknya dengan wajah memerah sambil melotot horor pada Sabo.

Sabo mendecih kesal. Kalah debat dia, hahaha!

"Sedang apa kalian?" tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh Ace yang sudah kembali dari kamarnya. Cowok itu sudah siap berangkat sambil mengenakan jaket ditambah kunci motor ditangannya.

Ace sendiri pun bingung. Kenapa kedua orang ini malah jadi salah tingkah menjijikkan begini? Apa yang terjadi selama dia pergi tadi?

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ace.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Ace- _san_. Su-sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang, kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk tujuan yang aku tidak tahu apa itu," jawab Kuina.

"Maksudmu 'tujuan tidak tahu apa itu'? Tentu saja tujuan kita jelas, 'kan? Kita akan melihat keadaan Hancock,"

"...Eh?"

"Ada apa?" Ace dan Sabo yang sudah siap pergi bersama Wiper serta Smoker heran melihat Kuina masih terpaku di tempat.

Dengan terbata-bata, Kuina berkata, "Ha-Hancock... Ha-Hancock ma-masuk ru-rumah sakit, katamu?"

Oke, dengan ini telah resmi bahwa Kuina harus ke rumah sakit demi tujuan jelas.

.

~o0o~

.

Usopp mendekati teman-temannya yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang Hancock. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan ketika Usopp sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Semua duduk sambil menundukkan kepala. Bukan mengheningkan cipta, cuma depresi. Mereka cuma duduk sementara Hancock terbaring di dalam. Sangat menyebalkan berada di situasi seperti ini.

Setelah duduk disamping Nami, Usopp pun berkata, "Rumah sakit sudah menghubungi keluarga Luffy. Mereka akan segera datang,"

Nami tidak merespon. Usopp menghela napas pasrah.

Tapi kemudian cowok berhidung panjang itu kebingungan alias linglung akibat tidak melihat sang ketua di sekitar. Kemana dia? Bukankah sebelum dia pergi menemui resepsionis rumah sakit dia masih disini?

"Mana Luffy?" tanya Usopp entah pada siapa. Yang terpenting ada makhluk yang mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Di dalam. Dia melarang kita masuk," balas Nami singkat.

"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ada yang ingin bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan ketua OSIS Tokyo Galaxy di kamar pasien beridentitaskan ketua OSIS _HAS_? Oke, mari penulis berikan sedikit petunjuk. Tidak, lebih tepatnya sebuah penggambaran detail.

Kamar bernuansa serba putih tersebut sangat sunyi. Tidak ada suara sedikit pun, baik dari pasien atau dari penjenguk sendiri. Hancock terbaring lemah dengan selang infus masih ada pada tangannya. Kepala diperban, memakai pakaian pasien, dadanya naik-turun walau lebih lambat dan nyaris tidak terlihat. Napasnya lemah.

Disamping gadis tak berdaya itu, duduk seorang laki-laki yang kita semua tahu siapa dia.

Monkey D. Luffy. Laki-laki yang merasa bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki terpayah sedunia. Dia tidak bisa memegang janji untuk menjaga Hancock dari Doflamingo. Karena kalau dia bisa memegang janji, kenapa dia duduk sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Hancock?

...

 **"Lalu setelah itu kau akan meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku menjadi milik si brengsek Min—"**

 **"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," sergah Luffy cepat, "Kau pasti lelah menangis, 'kan? Karena itu, tidurlah. Perasaanmu akan membaik,"**

...

 **"Cowok kasar sepertinya tidak pantas untukmu! Kalau kau memang dijodohkan, kita akan cari cara untuk menggagalkan itu! Percayalah,** _ **shi shi shi**_ **!"**

 **"Janji?"**

 **"Janji! Janji seorang laki-laki akan selalu ditepati!"**

...

Seluruh percakapannya bersama Hancock terus melintas di benaknya. Ketika dia berusaha menenangkan Hancock setelah berkelahi dengan _Shichibukai_. Ketika dia tidur disampingnya untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Semua terulang.

Tapi yang paling membuat Luffy semakin merasa bersalah adalah kejadian pagi tadi di sekolahnya.

...

" **Jangan panggil aku seperti itu,"**

" **...Eh?"**

" **Sebut aku dengan '** _ **chan**_ **' lagi... kupastikan keesokan harinya setelah kau memanggilku begitu, kau tidak akan melihat sinar mentari lagi,"**

...

Brengsek. Luffy tidak buta. Sepolos apapun dia, dia tidak buta. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Hancock menangis di depannya. Walau cewek itu berusaha menahannya demi harga diri, tapi Luffy tahu itu pasti karena dirinya sendiri (Tumben dia peka!).

Berawal dari usaha untuk meminta maaf malah berakhir begini. Bagaimana caranya dia meminta maaf pada orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri!? Dia bicara, Hancock tidak akan mendengar. Percuma. Ini semua salahnya. Semua salahnya. Salahnya.

Luffy menyalahkan Doflamingo? Tidak. Menyalahkan Ace dan Sabo yang dia tahu pasti ulah mereka yang menyebabkan berita di koran? Juga tidak. Lalu apa? Menyalahkan diri sendiri, 'kan?

Ini adalah salah satu contoh nyata dari istilah "Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat".

Perlahan, Luffy mengelus pelan pipi Hancock. Dia bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya pipi gadis itu. Putih, begitu mulus. Biasanya dia melihat pipinya yang terlihat semerah darah, tapi sekarang memucat. Mata gadis itu masih tertutup. Tubuhnya tidak menandakan bahwa dia akan sadar sebentar lagi. Luffy jadi takut.

Apa ketika Hancock sadar, dia akan lumpuh? Dia tidak bisa berjalan? Tak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya? Dia takut mencari jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu.

"Hancock..." gumam Luffy pelan.

Ya, dia tidak berani memanggilnya dengan ' _chan_ '. Takut gadis itu marah. Walau dia tahu, gadis itu tidak akan mendengar dan tahu, tapi Luffy tidak mau membuat Hancock marah lagi padanya. Katakan saja dampak Hancock marah padanya adalah:

Dampak 1: Menangis.

Dampak 2: Lari entah kemana. Hilang istilahnya.

Dampak 3: Pergi begitu saja dari sekolah.

Dampak 4: Berakhir di rumah sakit.

 _Hhhhh_... sedih penulis memaparkan semua dampak diatas. Tapi yang paling menyesakkan adalah dampak terakhir.

Kalian lihat, 'kan? Semua orang khawatir menunggu dia sadar. Tapi apakah ketika gadis itu sadar semua akan baik-baik saja? Setelah mengetahui penjelasan akibat fatal dari serangan anak buah Mingo padanya, apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?

Luffy menggeser kursinya alias posisinya agar dia persis disamping wajah Hancock. Luffy melepas genggaman tangannya dan beralih mengelus pelan dahi Hancock yang masih dibalut perban.

Dia ingat. Dulu dia juga pernah seperti ini. Menemani Hancock tidur disampingnya. Tapi saat itu Hancock berada di pelukannya, bukan di ranjang penuh bau obat.

"Hancock..." panggil Luffy lagi. Kali ini dia sangat berharap Hancock mendengar suaranya.

Dia sangat memohon pada Dewa apapun itu, dari setiap mitologi apapun itu. Dia hanya ingin bisa menyampaikan permintaan maafnya karena telah membuatnya menangis. Hancock tertekan akan kesalahannya.

Gadis itu masih belum menjawab. Yah, tentu saja. Keselamatan gadis itu berpacu dengan waktu. Semakin lama dia tidak sadar, semakin bahaya kondisinya.

Luffy semakin frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"..."

Dia diam sejenak. Memikirkan kalimat yang harus dia katakan.

Biarlah Hancock tidak mendengar suaranya kali ini. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan secepatnya. Meledak rasanya dada Luffy jika menahannya terlalu lama. Yah, mengingat dia tipe terus terang. Jujur.

" _Ne_ , Hancock... kau tahu?"

Tidak ada respon. Hanya kesunyian yang menjawab.

"Aku minta maaf... Ini semua salahku. Seandainya aku tidak membuatmu menangis, kau tidak akan disini..."

Luffy menghela napas berat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku janji saat kau terbangun nanti, aku akan membagimu jatah dagingku. Ah, tidak, bukan cuma daging. Semua makananku akan kuberikan untukmu. Karena kau tahu, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya. Semua makananku dibuat koki terbaik pilihan Ayahku. Karena itu jangan terlalu lama tidur... nanti makanannya bisa basi..."

Oke, itu memang jujur. Memang Luffy yang sebenarnya. Tidak lepas dari soal makanan.

"Aku pasti akan menghajar Doflamingo untukmu. Akan kubuat dia menyesali semua perbuatannya yang telah membuatmu sampai begini!" katanya lagi.

Elusannya pada dahi berganti menjadi pipi, "Cepat bangun... Semua orang khawatir padamu, kau tahu? Termasuk aku..."

Suara jam dinding menjadi saksi dalam kamar tersebut.

Di sebuah kamar yang hanya ada dua orang tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain.

Seorang laki-laki yang terus menunggu sang gadis bangun untuknya.

Tak ada yang bisa membandingkan ketidak sabaran laki-laki itu untuk menunggu.

Karena laki-laki tersebut melakukan sesuatu yang sangat dia harapkan dapat dirasakan oleh gadis itu.

Sentuhan bibir pada pipi mulusnya.

Luffy mencium pipi Hancock.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_ : AWWWWWW, BAPEEEEEERRRRR! IRIIIIIII! CEMBURUUUUUUU! GYAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAK KUAT MELIHATNYA! CEPAT SADARLAH, HANCOCK!

Kalau para pembaca tidak kuat, silahkan angkat bendera putih dan sampaikan lewat kotak _review_. _Jaa_!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	17. Miracle

_Author note_ : Balasan _revieeeeeew_! Maaf telat. Ada alasan tertentu yang saya tulis di beberapa balasan _review_ pembaca. Ingat, yang punya akun sudah dibalas lewat _PM_.

.

* * *

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Kalau Luffy polos terus, kasihan Hancock nanti, hahaha! Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Oh ya, Hancock di _chapter_ ini sudah bangun lhooo.

 **Guest**

Kalau Kuina dan Sabo berdebat, masuk mode lawak, gyahahaha! Terima kasih atas pujiannya, wkwkwk! Saya akan semakin bersemangat menulis ini sampai tamat.

 **Ryuu**

Hehehe, biar kesan betapa kejamnya Doflamingo dapat. Hmmmm, masalah _flashback_ , memang saya akui panjang. Tapi kalau tidak dibahas total, tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Hancock dan Doflamingo. Terima kasih _review_ nya, ya.

 **Guest. Who**

Itu tinggal bicara soal waktu lagi. Bukan cuma hidung, semua tulangnya akan Luffy buat patah!

 **Rahmi**

Memang _so sweeeeettt_. Terima kasih. Maaf ya kalau lama di _flashback_. Tapi kalau tidak dibahas lama, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya diantara mereka berdua.

 **Afrian D Guntur**

Saya pun bingung mau balas _review_ nya gimana. Tapi terima kasih mau menunggu, hehehe.

 **Rilf**

Oh, jadi kecupnya dimana? WKWKWKWK! Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Oh ya omong-omong, _miracle_ terjadinya di _chapter_ ini lhoooo.

 **Gilank**

Aduuuuhh, jangan baper, hehehe. Soal bawang, sepertinya saya tidak ada menaruh bawang di cerita sebelumnya, gyahaha! Syukurlah juga kalau kamu tidak bosan membaca _fanfic_ ini. Terima kasih.

 **Yadi**

Oalaaah, kalau memang ada masalah seperti itu, ya tidak apa-apa. Namanya juga jaringan, hahaha! Silakan baca _chapter_ 17 ini lagi.

 **Exel**

Maaf kalau lama _update_ , ya. Maaf sekaaaaliiiiiiii. Tugas kuliah menumpuk, UTS dimulai, dan saya ikut kamp pelatihan di Malang. Pelatihan beasiswa selama 10 hari. Tidak ada waktu untuk menulis. Hehehe.

 **Mega-chan**

Horeeeee, dapat pembaca baruuuu! Semoga terus memberi saya semangat lewat _review_ , ya. Terima kasih banget atas pujiannya. Tersanjung sekali, gyahahaha!

 **MUN**

GYAHAHAHA! Saya pun tertawa juga membaca bagian itu. Lucu, 'kan membayangkan Mihawk seperti itu?

Nambah _girl_? Kalau itu sih memang sedang _on the way_. Mungkin akan ditampilkan setelah festival selesai. Tebak sendiri deh siapa wanitanya.

Yang namanya alur cerita, harus dibuat semenarik mungkin. Tidak semua _chapter_ berakhir _happy ending_ , 'kan? Terkadang harus saya tampilkan bagian _sad chapter_. Tapi syukurlah, pembaca banyak yang suka, ahahaha! Terima kasih juga atas kiriman semangatnya!

 **Aizen**

Lanjut, pembacaku. Lanjut. Huwweee, maafkan terlambat. Alasannya saya tulis di jawaban _review_ **Exel**.

 **Guest (2)**

Ini pasti lanjut. Pasti. Sampai tamat, tenang saja. Maaf kalau lama, ya.

* * *

.

 _Hhhh_... sepertinya banyak pembaca yang berdemo, ya? Maaf sekali lagi. nah, silakan baca _chapter_ 17\. Semoga suka!

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Seventeen : Miracle**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

 **MIRACLE**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelap.

Dingin.

Aku ingin melihat. Melihat cowok sialan itu bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Membuatku tak berdaya di tangan anak buahnya, sementara dia menertawaiku dari tempat jauh.

Tindakan pengecut bagi seorang laki-laki.

Baiklah, sekarang dimana dia? Kenapa aku disini? Semuanya gelap, tak bisa melihat apapun. Ingin bergerak, aku tak bisa. Seperti...

...

Lumpuh?

Lumpuh? Tidak, jangan bercanda. Urusanku dengan Doflamingo sialan itu belum selesai! _Kami-sama_ , jawab aku. Kakiku tidak bisa kugerakkan. Ada apa ini? Berikan aku kepastian tentang keadaanku ini.

Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar suara itu.

"Hancock..."

Hancock? Itu namaku. Ada yang memanggilku.

Tapi, siapa?

" _Ne_ , Hancock... kau tahu?"

Dia menyebut namaku lagi. Apakah ada seseorang disana?

"Aku minta maaf... Ini semua salahku. Seandainya aku tidak membuatmu menangis, kau tidak akan disini..."

Ya...

Benar... aku yakin.

Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah suara... Luffy.

Cowok idiot paling tidak peka sedunia itu memanggilku? Kenapa? Dan aneh. Dia tidak memanggilku dengan sufiks konyol seperti ' _chan_ '. Lalu dari asal suaranya, sepertinya dia disampingku. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan disana? Apa yang dia katakan? Salah? Salah apa?

 _Well_ , jika ini membicarakan tentang kebodohannya yang tidak mengetahui perasaanku, maka jawabannya tepat sekali. Sayangnya entah kenapa, mendengar suara parau dan dalamnya itu membuatku tidak tega. Dirinya yang selalu ceria itu tiba-tiba menjadi gelisah dan merasa bersalah. Karena dia tipe tidak peka dan selalu meminta maaf dengan polos.

" _Luffy,"_ pikiranku memanggil namanya. Metode lain akibat mulutku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku ingin melihatnya. Ingin.

"Aku janji saat kau terbangun nanti, aku akan membagimu jatah dagingku. Ah, tidak, bukan cuma daging. Semua makananku akan kuberikan untukmu. Karena kau tahu, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya. Semua makananku dibuat koki terbaik pilihan Ayahku. Karena itu jangan terlalu lama tidur... nanti makanannya bisa basi..." hei, tunggu dulu. Kenapa dia malah membicarakan soal daging?

 _Luffy, kau disana?_

"Aku pasti akan menghajar Doflamingo untukmu. Akan kubuat dia menyesali semua perbuatannya yang telah membuatmu sampai begini!"

Tak pelak kurasakan saat dia mengelus dahi kemudian pipiku. Aku yakin jika gelap yang perlahan menjadi terang ini tidak kualami, wajahku pasti sudah memerah hebat.

 _Oh, Luffy. Apa seperti ini sikap perhatianmu yang sebenarnya?_

"Cepat bangun... Semua orang khawatir padamu, kau tahu? Termasuk aku..."

Dia khawatir padaku. Ya, aku dengar itu. Si idiot itu tiba-tiba berubah sikap drastis begini pasti telah terjadi sesuatu padaku. Tapi apa? Apakah segawat itu?

Huh?

Tunggu, barusan kurasakan. Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipiku. Sementara itu kurasakan pula genggaman seseorang pada tanganku semakin erat.

Hangat. Sangat nyaman.

Jangan-jangan-! Huh, bodoh. Kau naif sekali, Hancock. Mana mungkin, 'kan? Luffy mencium pipiku tandanya akhir dunia. Si bodoh brengsek itu tak akan pernah melakukannya (lagi).

Gelap mulai menghilang. Perlahan cahaya lampu mendominasi mataku. Kucoba untuk membuka mata walau harus menahan sakit yang luar biasa di kepala. Sial, ini pasti berkat pukulan sakti anak buah si Mingo bedebah.

Butuh adaptasi yang tidak cukup lama sampai akhirnya kedua mataku terbuka sempurna. Kulihat ke sekeliling. Sebuah ruangan serba putih, berbau obat yang menusuk hidung, suara mesin aneh didekatku, lalu kulirik sebentar ke sumber suara yang terus memanggil namaku tadi.

Spontan aku terbelalak. Aku tak menyangka dugaanku meleset. Dia disini. Luffy disini! Aku tidak mempercayainya! Dia tidur dengan wajah idiot sambil tangannya yang terus menggenggam tanganku. Si bodoh ini- apa yang dia lakukan? Dia seharusnya tidak peduli padaku, 'kan? Aku seharusnya masih marah padanya, 'kan? Tapi kenapa aku sekarang justru tersenyum?

Senyum tulus yang jarang kuperlihatkan pada siapapun. Kenapa aku malah menunjukkannya pada siswa dari sekolah rivalku ini? Hhhhh... Hancock, kalau saja _fans_ mu tahu, sudah jatuh harga diri dan martabatmu sebagai 'cewek yang tidak akan bertekuk lutut pada cowok manapun'.

Awalnya aku ingin membangunkannya, tapi kuurungkan. Wajah polosnya membuatku tidak tega mengganggu tidurnya. Dia pasti terus menungguku bangun. Biarlah saat ini aku yang menunggunya untuk bangun dan melihatku yang sedang menatapnya.

Kusingkirkan kegelisahanku pada kakiku yang tak mau digerakkan. Pikiranku saat ini terfokus pada dua hal. Satu, pada Luffy, laki-laki yang berhasil mematahkan kesombonganku. Dan yang kedua...

Dendamku pada Doflamingo.

.

~o0o~

.

Kuina menyipitkan kedua matanya sementara tangannya berpegangan erat pada kursi penumpang berkat kemudi Wiper yang cukup kencang. Dia menyadari sesuatu. Sempat dia melirik Sabo disampingnya, tapi cowok itu diam saja. Tidak mengatakan apapun dengan keanehan yang baru terjadi. Padahal biasanya justru dia adalah orang pertama yang biasanya bakal cerewet akan suatu hal.

Lalu apa keanehan itu? _Well_ , katakan saja ketiga orang tersebut menaiki mobil berbeda. Sabo dan Kuina dengan Wiper, sedangkan Ace bersama Smoker. Masalahnya adalah tujuan dari dua supir. Kuina tahu arah kemudi Wiper adalah ke rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa Ace justru tidak? Di perempatan jalan, Wiper berbelok ke kanan, sementara Smoker tetap lurus.

Ada apa ini? Arah yang dituju Ace adalah daerah komplek Nobutada, Takizaki, dan Soraya. Komplek-komplek berpenghuni orang-orang tak menyenangkan. Orang-orang sombong.

"Wiper- _san_ , Ace- _san_ mau kemana? Bukankah kita seharusnya ke rumah sakit?" Kuina memajukan wajah dari belakang kursi kemudi.

Wiper tidak menjawab. Dia justru menambah kecepatan. Hal ini makin membuat Kuina curiga. Ada sesuatu yang berusaha ditutupi Ace. Tapi dia tak tahu apa itu.

"Hei, Wiper- _san_ , kenapa diam? Aku tanya kenapa Ace- _san_ malah ke—" Kuina tak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya karena Sabo sudah menimpali.

"Dia tidak ingin menemui Doflamingo, 'kan?"

Ada jeda selama 4 detik sesaat setelah Sabo mengutarakan pendapatnya. Mau tidak mau, Kuina menyadari hal itu benar. Doflamingo memang tinggal di daerah komplek perumahan Takizaki, komplek para konglomerat. Berarti Ace kesana untuk menghajar Doflamingo atas apa yang dia perbuat pada Hancock?

Hei, tunggu dulu! Bukankah sebelum pergi, Ace meneriaki mereka agar segera terbang dan mendarat di rumah sakit? Lalu kenapa dia sekarang malah ingkar janji dan pergi ke markas musuh? Sepertinya cowok mahasiswa itu perlu diberi pelajaran.

Refleks, Kuina melompat dari kursi penumpang menuju kursi samping kemudi. Sabo dan Wiper terbelalak, terkejut karena aksi nekat gadis ini. Apalagi kaki Kanan Kuina menginjak rem sementara tangannya menarik persneling.

Dia berniat menghentikan mobil!

Tentu saja Wiper kesal dengan perbuatan gilanya, "KUINA! APA YANG KAU—"

"PUTAR BALIK!" Kuina berteriak lantang.

"A-APA!?"

"KUBILANG, PUTAR BALIK! SUSUL ACE- _SAN_!" Kuina berusaha mengambil alih kemudi, memaksa Wiper agar memarkirkan mobil ke pinggir jalan. Karena jujur saja, mobil mereka sedikit menggila di tengah jalan padahal banyak kendaraan bermotor berlalu-lalang.

Benar. Minggir sebentar dari jalan utama, lalu berbelok alias putar balik pada belokan selanjutnya. Jauh lebih aman, Tapi Wiper cukup keras kepala. Dia tidak mau, bahkan mendorong wajah Kuina.

"BO-BODOH, MINGGIR! TUAN MUDA ACE MENYURUHKU UNTUK—"

"SIAPA PEDULI!? APAKAH KAU PIKIR ACE- _SAN_ BISA MENGHADAPI DOFLAMINGO SIALAN ITU SENDIRIAN!? KITA HARUS MENYUSULNYA UNTUK MEMBANTUNYA!"

Wiper mendecih kesal. Sejujurnya, dia setuju dengan pendapat gadis ini. Tapi sebagai bawahan, tak ada jalan lain selain menuruti perintah majikan. Sayangnya Kuina tidak peduli soal itu.

Melihat Kuina dan Wiper yang berebut kemudi serta kaki Wiper yang berkali-kali menendang kaki Kuina dari pijakan rem, Sabo yang duduk di belakang otomatis ketakutan. Bukan takut mereka berkelahi, tapi takut tewas di tengah jalan. Kecepatan gila seperti ini ditambah kemudi mobil tak beraturan, tinggal menunggu waktu bagi Sabo agar diantar ke kamar mayat.

Sabo maju kemudian menarik bahu Kuina, walau gadis sialan itu juga memberontak, "Hei, bodoh! Hentikan! Kau ingin membuat kita mati disini!?"

"Cih, apa-apaan kau, Sabo!? Lepaskan aku! Kau ingin saudaramu menjadi korban kedua Doflamingo yang akan dikirim ke rumah sakit!?"

"Aku juga tidak mau, tapi tidak begini caranya! Lepaskan Wiper dan tenanglah!"

"Tidak mau!" masih saja gadis ini keras kepala.

"Sudah kubilang, lepaskan!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepaaaaaaaass!"

"Kubilang, ti—"

 _CKIIIIIITTTTTTT_! Oh! Wiper berhasil mendorong Kuina ke belakang sehingga akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan kemudi sepenuhnya. Dengan cekatan, sang agen muda berbakat tersebut banting stir ke kiri menuju trotoar. Lalu kakinya menginjak kuat rem mobil sampai mobil pun miring. Wiper aman saja karena dia memakai sabuk pengaman. Tapi Kuina dan Sabo lain cerita. Berkat rem dadakan tersebut, kepala mereka berdua beradu dengan kaca jendela mobil.

 _PLETAK_! Begitulah bunyi penderitaan ditambah kesakitan tingkat dewa yang terdengar. Mereka berdua jatuh tepat di atas kursi penumpang. Sambil mengaduh kesakitan, mereka memegang kepala masing-masing, sambil menutup mata pastinya. Tapi, saat sakit mulai sedikit berkurang, mereka berdua membuka mata.

Ekspresi pertama adalah _SHOCK_.

Kenapa?

 _Well_ , mungkin karena posisi mereka jatuh adalah saling berhadapan ditambah jarak yang begitu dekat.

Mari alihkan perhatian sebentar. Wiper sendiri mengatur napas akibat nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Ketika dia melihat kondisi di belakang lewat spion tengah mobil. Jelas saja sang agen tertohok serta tersedak! Apa yang dia lihat sekarang benar-benar tak terduga! Keajaiban malah!

Lalu bagaimana dengan dua tokoh utama kita tersebut?

Tak diragukan, Kuina dan Sabo melotot horor. Bibir mereka makin lama makin terbuka lebar lalu akhirnya berteriak, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" dengan kompak.

 _BUAGH_! Satu pukulan mendarat tragis di pipi Sabo, saudara-saudara. Sebelum Sabo membalas, Kuina lebih dulu menjatuhkan diri dari kursi lalu pindah ke kursi depan.

Sabo pun bangkit dari posisinya, menatap tajam Kuina, dan berteriak, "CEWEK BRENGSEK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Apa yang kau lakukan, mesum? Kau pasti berpikir kotor semenjak pembahasan konyol kita di rumahmu tadi, 'kan?" teriak Kuina sambil menunjuk Sabo tidak sopan. Tangannya bergetar dan tak lupa ekspresinya itu.

Takut.

Eh? Takut?

"Bodoh! Kaulah yang memulainya dulu! Lagipula satu-satunya orang yang membuat kita seperti tadi itu kau, sialan!" balas Sabo tidak terima.

"Apa kau menderita rabun dekat atau bagaimana? Kau tidak lihat kalau jelas-jelas Wiper- _san_ yang membuat kita jatuh tadi?" kali ini tuduhan jatuh pada tersangka utama alias supir yang dari tadi cuma memasang wajah datar sambil terus mengemudi.

Wiper geleng-geleng kepala. Siapa sangka kedua bocah didekatnya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa mereka semakin cepat melaju menuju rumah sakit? Terlalu asyik bertengkar sepertinya. Telinga sang agen juga tampaknya harus kebal saat kembali mendengar perdebatan menyakitkan telinga itu.

"Dasar tikus got!" yakinlah bahwa ini suara Sabo.

"Keledai dungu!" dibalas umpatan Kuina, ck ck ck.

"Nenek lampir!"

"Muka unta!"

"Hidung knalpot!"

" _Barbie blondie_!"

"Maniak pedang!"

" _BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA...!_ " perdebatan tersebut terus terdengar.

Wiper di kursi kemudi cuma bisa merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan tugas untuk mengawal dua bocah kekanakan? Seandainya Ace ada disini, ini pasti takkan terjadi. Soalnya sekarang mobil mereka menabrak tiang listrik. Sialan. Wiper merutuk kesal sambil menjatuhkan wajahnya pada roda kemudi.

Tetapi, perdebatan itu tampaknya harus ditunda sementara ketika ponsel Kuina berdering nyaring. Tanda panggilan masuk rupanya. Sayangnya, perhatian mereka sejujurnya berhenti bukan karena panggilan masuk, tetapi nada dering terkutuk yang terdengar dari ponsel Kuina seketika membuat Sabo melongo.

 _ **Minami no shima wa...**_

 _ **Atatakai...**_

 _ **Paina puru puru, atama poka poka**_

 _ **Aho bakaaaaaaa~~!**_

...

Hah? Lagu bodoh macam apa itu!?

 _ **Kita no shima waaaa...**_

 _ **Samuiiiii...**_

 _ **Hyakoi koikoi, atama buru buru**_

 _ **Aho bakaaaaa~~!**_

 _Krik-krik... krik-krik_

Dalam keheningan sejenak, Sabo angkat suara.

"Oi, Kuina... nada deringmu tidak salah?" Sabo bertanya sambil pasang wajah tak percaya. Dia tahu Kuina memiliki selera musik yang bagus. Tapi kenapa bisa turun derajat begitu? Apalagi dia sangat yakin 100% bahwa nada dering itu tadi rekaman suara Luffy. Apa jangan-jangan inikah efek jika kelamaan berteman atau dekat-dekat dengan Luffy, ya?

"Huh? Oh! Ahahaha, be-begini-begini 'kan aku sangat menyukai musik selain _kendo_. Jadi lagu apapun pasti akan kudengarkan, begitulah. Hehehe..." jawab Kuina penuh dusta. Kelihatan sekali bohongnya. Bhuuuuuuu!

Padahal sebenarnya, Luffy dengan nistanya pernah bernyanyi lagu konyol barunya di ponsel Kuina. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Luffy sengaja mengatur rekaman lagu penghancur telinganya itu menjadi nada dering panggilan masuk. Waktu ditanya Zoro, jawaban Luffy cuma, "Biar Kuina selalu mengingatku saat aku pergi jauh, _shi shi shi_!"

Hah, apaan yang selalu mengingatnya saat dia pergi jauh? Adanya selalu buat Kuina malu kemanapun si bodoh itu pergi!

"Heeeeee... benarkaaaaahhhh~~?" Sabo tidak mungkin langsung percaya, 'kan? Apalagi melihat wajah merona Kuina.

" **Cih, awas saja kau, Luffy! Setelah aku sampai di rumah sakit, aku akan menyetrika wajah sialmu itu nanti!"** ucap Kuina dalam batin memberikan sumaph serapah dan memiliki niat nista untuk Luffy, ck ck ck.

Baiklah, lupakan sejenak soal nada dering. Karena entah kenapa justru orang terkait yang menelepon. Ya benar, Luffy menghubungi Kuina. Baru saja dia mempermalukan cewek itu di depan Sabo dan Wiper, sekarang dia mau apa menghubungi Kuina? Langsung saja dengan wajah menahan amarah, Kuina mengangkat telepon, "Apaan?"

" _KUINAAAAAAAAAA!"_ teror serangan suara ultrasonik berhasil membuat telinga Kuina berdenging.

"WADAW!" spontan Kuina berteriak sambil mengusap telinganya yang kesakitan, "HOI, BISAKAH PEMBUKAAN TELEPON DARIMU TIDAK DIMULAI DARI TERIAKAN!?"

" _HANCOCK SUDAH SADAR!"_

"HEI, AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN- Huh?"

" _Hancock sudah sadar, Kuina! Dokter sedang memeriksanya sekarang! Cepatlah kemari!"_ Kuina menangkap keceriaan dibalik suara Luffy. Sepertinya dia senang sekali cewek angkuh itu sadar juga.

Tapi Kuina tak bisa mengelak kalau dia senang juga, "Benarkah? Baiklah, aku dan Sabo akan tancap gas kesana!" telepon langsung diputuskan kemudian Kuina berbalik pada Wiper, "Wiper- _san_ , ayo cepat kita ke rumah sakit!"

Wiper cuma pasang wajah datar. Lalu dengan santai di menunjuk bagian depan mobil. Bagian depan mobil yang sudah berasap berkat tabrakan dari ulah dua bocah sial.

Kuina dan Sabo _sweatdrop_.

.

~o0o~

.

Stetoskop ditarik dari tubuh Hancock pertanda pemeriksaan telah selesai. Sang dokter menghela napas berat. Tatapan sayunya masih terpaku pada pasien yang dari tadi memasang wajah datar. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada teman-teman Hancock. Mereka menunggu dengan wajah tegang. Penasaran akan hasilnya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Nami.

"Dia memang baik-baik saja. Tapi karena waktu sadarnya sedikit lebih lama daripada yang kuperkirakan berarti kemungkinan kakinya..." ternyata pihak medis tak sanggup melanjutkan diagnosa. Karena dia tahu.

Dia tahu bahwa pasien lebih tahu bagaimana kondisi dirinya sendiri. Yakin Hancock juga merasakannya. Diagnosa awal memang benarterjadi. Hancock tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Tetapi sejujurnya dia berpikir bahwa gadis ini akan berteriak tidak jelas atau menangis sekeras mungkin. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menghadapi pasien lumpuh, tapi sikap Hancock harus diakui cukup dewasa juga. Gadis itu hanya diam saja melihat teman-temannya yang menunduk dan menahan tangis.

Bagaimanapun ketua OSIS _HAS_ menyadari kecerobohannya dengan mendatangi tempat bisnisnya sendirian. Pembukaan festival sekolah akan diadakan besok, sementara dia terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ck, Sengoku pasti akan sangat kecewa. Tepuk tangan untuk Doflamingo yang berhasil mengirimnya ke ruangan penuh bau obat ini.

Hancock menggenggam tangan Nyonba yang berdiri disampingnya. Neneknya itu tampak habis menangis. Dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya, "Nenek sial, sudahlah, jangan menangis. Air matamu tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu,"

Nyonba tidak menjawab. Dia terus menunduk, tetapi matanya melirik ke arah kedua kaki Hancock. Kaki yang tertutupi selimut putih itu pasti masih ingin memberontak untuk berjalan. Dan sebagai Nenek, dia hanya bisa melihat saja. Benar-benar dia merasa seperti Nenek yang tak berguna.

Neneknya memilih diam, Hancock beralih pandangan. Dia menatapi semua teman-temannya, "Hei, aku baik-baik saja. Bersyukurlah aku bisa bangun, dasar bodoh,"

Kaya membalas, "Kami juga tahu, ketua bodoh. Tapi tetap saja... kakimu..." tampaknya dia tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Bohong jika Hancock mengatakan dia tidak sedih. Tentu saja dia sedih. Kakinya benar-benar mati rasa. Bisa saja dia berteriak ketakutan, tetapi kalau bukan kehadiran Luffy disampingnya saat dia sadar, entahlah. Keberadaan cowok polos itu berhasil membuatnya tenang.

Tapi bicara soal Luffy, sekarang cowok itu sedang berdiri di pintu ruangan sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Sedang menelpon seseorang, eh?

"Katakan padaku, Hancock. Apa alasanmu tidak mengajak kami semua ke tempat bisnis keluargamu sejak awal? Kau ini tidak menganggap kami teman atau apa?" pertanyaan Vivi berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya. Kini dia melirik Vivi yang menatapnya kesal, tidak, mungkin marah.

"Sekarang kau lihat hasil dari sikap egoismu! Kau disini selagi tanggung jawab kita sebagai panitia utama belum selesai! Dasar payah, Doflamingo berhasil mengacaukan pikiranmu! Nah, apa yang ingin kau katakan pada kami, Hancock?" sambung Nami.

Tatapan Hancock menjadi sendu. Dia merasa bersalah tidak memercayai teman-temannya sendiri, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kupikir aku seorang diri sudah cukup untuk menghabisi mereka, tapi ternyata aku salah..."

Kouza langsung menyeletuk, "Cih, bodoh! Sejak awal pemikiranmu sudah salah! Boa Hancck yang paling tenang saat bertarung bisa berbuat hal seceroboh ini. Ada apa? Apa karena Luffy tidak peka dengan perasaanmu padanya?"

Angin berhembus.

Huh?

"Dengar, ya. Luffy itu tidak akan mengerti jika tidak diberitahu. Jadi jika kau memang suka padanya, singkirkan harga diri—"

"BO-BODOH, APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!?" tentu saja Hancock kelabakan. Tiba-tiba Kouza bicara begitu sementara semua orang ada disini.

Betapa malunya dia! Sangat malu! Arrgh, wajahnya pasti sangat memerah sekarang. Sial! Harga dirinya! Harga dirinya! Tidak boleh, tidak boleh jatuh demi cowok idiot seperti Luffy!

"—mu. Berterus teranglah. Lagipula tidak jelek juga cewek yang menyatakan duluan. Makanya, saranku itu-!" tampaknya Kouza harus berhenti bicara sekarang juga karena seluruh orang di ruangan itu merasakan aura-aura tidak enak keluar dari tubuh Hancock.

Matanya merah menyala seperti setan. Kobaran api menyelimuti badannya. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar akibat efek angin dadakan serta kepalan tinju yang dia pamerkan. Tanda dia seolah mengatakan, "Bicara lagi, kau akan mati hari ini,".

Kouza sontak mendadak bisu. Tipe sayang nyawa. Keputusan bagus.

Usopp untung saja memiliki insiatif untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Agar suasana tidak makin tegang, "Ja-jadi, kurasa lebih baik jika Hancock beristirahat dulu disini, memulihkan diri. Sementara panitia yang akan membuka festival besok biar Robin saja. Ide bagus, 'kan? Lagipula, kami juga tidak ingin melihat Hancock yang terkenal membuka festival di atas kursi roda,"

"Ah, benar sekali. kondisi Hancock jauh lebih penting dari apapun," sambung Kaya setuju.

"Tapi, bukankah lebih baik kita tunda saja festival itu?" ucap Sanji.

"Tunda?" Zoro mengernyitkan dahi. Apa maksud si alis pelintir ini?

"Yaaa, karena mungkin saja penyerangan pada Hancock- _sama_ ini semacam peringatan. Doflamingo sudah mengatakan padanya kalau festival tidak akan berjalan lancar, 'kan? Mungkin saja Hancock bukan korban terakhir atas kebrutalan si brengsek itu,"

Seketika atmosfer ruangan kembali tegang. Sementara dokter memilih meninggalkan ruangan setelah pamit karena memberi mereka ruang untuk berdiskusi.

Zoro mengusap-usap dagu. Mau tidak mau, ucapan Sanji ada benarnya juga, "Keamanan memang bisa pasti jika festival ditunda. Tapi penundaan acara resmi seperti itu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh satu pihak saja,"

"Benar. Bagaimana respon sekolah-sekolah lain? Yah, bukannya aku tidak setuju dengan usul Sanji. Hanya saja... justru Doflamingo akan tertawa dari rumahnya saat dia tahu festival dibatalkan karena ini," ucap Robin.

"Dan aku paling tidak mau itu terjadi," sambung Hancock. Semua orang pun menoleh padanya, "Aku tidak mau festival ditunda. Kalian lanjutkan tanpa aku. Tunjukkan pada maniak sialan itu kalau kita tidak selemah yang dia kira,"

"Kakak!" Mari tidak percaya Hancock mengatakan itu. Bisa-bisanya dia malah memikirkan tugasnya di saat seperti ini. Apakah dia tidak melihat kakinya lumpuh?

Hancock tidak mengacuhkan protes adiknya. Mengesampingkan perasaan keluarga, dia kembali berkata, "Laporkan ini pada Sengoku- _san_. Tidak ada penundaan. Semua harus berjalan sesuai rencana. Festival akan tetap diteruskan sampai tiga hari kedepan," nada serius akhirnya dikeluarkan siswi terkenal se-Tokyo tersebut. Aura kepemimpinan terpancar jelas dari dirinya. Memang pantas menyandang jabatan ketua OSIS dari SMA terelit.

Sanji menghela napas pasrah. Buang tenaga saja jika dia beradu mulut terlalu lama dengan cewek keras kepala itu, "Ya, baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuberitahu dia sekarang. Sekaligus Ayah Luffy," setelah berucap begitu, Sanji keluar kamar.

Pandangan semua orang mengikuti langkah Sanji. Ketika dia sudah benar-benar pergi, kembali lagi mereka menatap Hancock. Wajar. Dia adalah tokoh utama dalam insiden ini. Gadis kuat yang sekarang tak berdaya.

Lain hal dengan Hancock. Dia melihat intens kedua kakinya yang masih terbalut selimut. Harus dia akui rasa sakit masih terasa di sekujur badan. Tapi hal itu dia enyahkan karena dia yakin kondisi kakinya jauh lebih rumit, "Oh, ya. Omong-omong, apa kakiku lumpuh permanen?"

Sejujurnya gadis itu takut menanyakannya. Takut jika jawabannya tidak sesuai harapan. Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi? Yang benar saja seumur hidupnya dia dirawat oleh keluarganya. Padahal dia adalah tulang punggung di keluarga mereka. Kalau begini sama saja dia tak berguna sama sekali. Merutuki kecerobohan pun percuma. Penyesalan memang tak terelakkan.

Sayangnya, hatinya sedikit lega mendengar jawaban Sonia, "Kaki Kakak memang lumpuh saat ini. Tapi ini hanya lumpuh sementara. Tadi kata dokter jika Kakak diberi perawatan intensif, paling cepat Kakak akan sembuh beberapa hari. Paling lama 2 minggu,"

Lega sekali dia mendengarnya. Setidaknya berita itu tidak sepenuhnya buruk.

"Hei,"

Suara itu. Suara dari seseorang yang tidak berkumpul bersama para panitia lain dikarenakan asyik menelepon seseorang. Ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_ tampaknya sudah selesai dengan ponselnya sehingga dia bisa berbalik dan melihat mereka semua. Wajahnya sangat serius. Urat-urat amarah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Menahan emosi?

Apa yang terjadi?

"Kalian, para gadis, tunggu disini. Jaga Hancock. Sementara aku dan teman-temanku akan ke rumah Doflamingo,"

Eh? Apa katanya? Ke rumah Doflamingo? Hei, dia ingin balas dendam sekarang!?

Apa Luffy sudah gila!?

Spontan Hancock tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Menggenggam selimut dengan erat, dia berusaha bangkit dari ranjang, mencoba menghentikan ide gila Luffy. Karena jika dia pergi kesana, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tetapi teman-temannya justru tersenyum puas. Tidak ada ketakutan terpancar dari mata mereka. Seperti siap bertarung.

Tidak bisa. Tidak mau! Hancock tidak akan membiarkan tangan kotor Mingo menyakiti Luffy, "Luffy, kumohon, jangan! Kau sudah tidak waras!? Disana pasti banyak anak buahnya yang siap membunuhmu! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, jadi lupakan saja soal itu!"

"Lupakan?" tanya Luffy datar.

Entah kenapa mereka yang ada di ruangan itu bisa merasakan aura dingin. Seketika tak ada yang berbicara.

Luffy berjalan mendekati Hancock. Sorot matanya tajam dan sangat marah. Kontan saja Hancock jadi ketakutan melihat ekspresi yang jarang ditunjukkannya itu. Apa dia baru saja salah bicara? Dia cuma ingin melindungi Luffy.

Cowok tampang idiot itu mengucapkan kata-katanya, "Lupakan, katamu?"

"O-Oi, Luffy..." Usopp mencoba melerai. Soalnya dia sudah mencium bau-bau pertengkaran.

"Lupakan, katamu!? Apa kau buta, Hancock!?" Luffy berteriak penuh emosi. Amarah tak bisa terbendung. Teman-temannya terbelalak melihat Luffy bisa berteriak semarah itu di depan Hancock, "Berani sekali dia melakukan ini padamu! Aku takkan pernah memaafkannya! Aku akan membuatnya membayar semua ini! Tapi kau malah menghalangiku!? Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu! UNTUKMU!" Luffy menggoyang bahu Hancock, mengungkapkan segala perasaannya ketika melihat gadis itu tergeletak dengan kepala berlumuran darah.

Siapa yang tidak marah melihat itu? Siapa!? Terutama Luffy masih belum tahu dan menyadari tentang perasaan anehnya pada Hancock. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak terima cowok sialan itu menyakiti gadis di depannya.

 _Hhhhh_... kau masih belum mengerti, Luffy. Dirimu masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti.

Bukan berarti Hancock tidak berani membalas perkataannya. Buktinya dia sekarang balas teriak, "Apa maksudmu, mulut karet!? Aku mengatakan itu karena aku tidak mau Doflamingo menyakitimu! Kau pikir aku mau melihatmu bernasib sama sepertiku!? Karena itu tetaplah disini! Aku mau kau bersamaku, Luffy! Ah, sial! Kau membuatku mengatakannya, dasar bodoh!" wah wah, dia malah kelepasan.

Lihatlah sekarang. Pipi Hancock merona hebat. Sementara Luffy memasang wajah tak percaya.

Dia baru tahu Hancock memikirkannya sejauh itu (Baru sadar!?).

Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi yang lain? Senyum, cengar-cengir _plus_ wajah mesum.

Pemandangan langka, eh?

Kemudian, Luffy berkata lagi, "Ka-kau ingin aku disini?"

"I-iya, aku ingin kau menemaniku disini. Ada masalah?" balas Hancock. Harap digaris bawahi, wajah Hancock masih memerah, ya.

Lima detik kemudian...

"Baiklah, aku akan disini," suatu keajaiban! Luffy duduk manis disamping Hancock! Semua orang langsung melongo. Keren! Luffy jadi jinak!

"Aku akan menemanimu disini. Sampai kamu sembuh, Hancock,"

Rasanya Hancock seperti dilempar ke langit ketujuh dan ditemani ribuan malaikat disana. Seandainya kakinya bisa bergerak, dia ingin sekali meloncat kemudian memeluk Luffy.

Eh? Tunggu dulu, kenapa Hancock malah berpikir begitu? Arrrgh, memalukaaaaannnnn!

Emmm, tapi siapa yang berbicara dengan Luffy di telepon tadi?

.

~o0o~

.

 _ **From : Luffy My Brother**_

 _ **Subject**_ **: Maaf**

 **Ace, maaf aku tidak bisa kesana. Hancock ingin aku tetap bersamanya. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin aku terluka. Jadi, berjuanglah sendiri! Semangat!**

Baiklah, katakan pada Ace. Siapa yang tidak kesal membaca sms seperti itu? Terutama bagian berikut ini:

 **Hancock ingin aku tetap bersamanya. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin aku terluka.**

 _Well_ , sebenarnya Ace dan Luffy dalam posisi sama alias tidak punya pasangan. Tapi Ace tidak pernah diperhatikan sejauh itu oleh perempuan. Masa' dia kalah dari Adiknya yang idiot berwajah polos itu? Sialan! Dan gadis yang perhatian padanya itu justru adalah SISWI PALING CANTIK DAN TERKENAL SE-SMA DI TOKYO! JEPANG MALAH!

"Brengsek..." desis Ace emosi melihat layar ponselnya.

Pesan dari penulis, adakah yang mau dengan Ace?

Kembali ke topik.

"Tuan muda Ace, kita akan sampai sebentar lagi," ucap Smoker masih terus mengemudi menuju kediaman Doflamingo.

"Bagus," balas Ace, "Apa agen yang lain sebentar lagi akan sampai juga?"

"Tentu, Tuan muda. Semua sesuai rencana,"

Benar, sesuai rencana. Dia akan membalaskan semua perbuatan cowok sialan itu. Mengirim gadis ke rumah sakit sama sekali bukan tindakan yang pantas dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki. Tampaknya dia harus diberi pelajaran bahwa jika dia berurusan dengan teman Luffy, maka dia akan berurusan pula dengan keluarga Monkey.

Ace akan berteriak di wajah Doflamingo bahwa gadis itu bukan miliknya lagi.

Dia milik Luffy.

Sebagai seorang Kakak, dia punya intuisi yang bagus.

Dia yakin dua orang itu saling mencintai.

Takkan ada apapun yang menghalangi kisah mereka berdua.

...

 _ **Note**_ **: Waktu yang dibutuhkan Ace untuk sampai di kediaman Doflamingo tinggal 6 menit lagi.**

...

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author note_ : _REVIEWWWWWWW_!

 _ **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**_


	18. Relationship

_Author's note_ : Emmm... tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi saya ingin memberikan sebuah peringatan pada anda sekaligus permintaan maaf. Peringatan ini mungkin lebih terkesan pengumuman, tapi siapkan diri anda. Yosshhaa!

Pertama, saya meminta maaf karena lama sekali rilis bagian selanjutnya. Hal itu disebabkan karena saya mendapatkan proyek dosen untuk meneliti tanah gambut di Kalimantan. Maklum, saya berkonsentrasi di jurusan ilmu tanah. Dan itu berlangsung nyaris satu bulan.

Kedua, ujian akhir semester dilaksanakan di akhir bulan Mei. Saya takut jika tak bisa merilis _chapter_ 19 sebelum itu. Maka do'akan saja, ya semoga semuanya lancar. Selain itu, saya juga harus menyusun proposal PKP (Praktik Kerja Profesi) di sebuah PT swasta. Singkatnya, saya super sibuk, huwaaaanggggg!

Ck, _well_. Langsung saja balasan semua _review_ kalian semua. Yang punya akun sudah saya balas lewat _PM_.

* * *

.

 **Ryuu**

Kalau soal Luffy yang menghajar Doflamingo itu sih pasti akan terjadi, tapi tidak secepat ini, hehehe. Lagipula perkelahian Ace dengan Doflamingo nanti juga tak bisa disebut perkelahian sebenarnya. Hahaha, pokoknya baca saja.

Kemudian pasukan bala bantuan memang tidak akan lengkap kalau semuanya tidak berkumpul. Hal itu memang sudah direncanakan, tapi saya tidak tahu di _chapter_ kapan itu terjadi.

Hancock lumpuh permanen? GYAAAA, JANGAN SAMPAI! Kalau Hancock lumpuh, jalan ceritanya lebih bingung lagi saya buat. _Tragedy_ dan _angst_? Wah wah wah, _no no no way_.

Omong-omong, _thanks_ atas _review_ dan pujiannya!

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Hmmm... Hancock menurunkan ego demi bersama Luffy, ya? Hehehe, kalau di _chapter_ ini, kamu bisa asumsikan sendiri apakah Hancock menurunkan ego atau tidak. Tidak mengerti? Silahkan baca, hehehe.

 **Gilank**

Saya sendiri pun semakin penasaran kapan cerita ini tamat. Saya usahakan ceritanya selalu bikin penasaran. Terima kasih, ya.

Eeeeeeeehhh, kalau Luffy yang menghajar pertama, ceritanya mudah ketebak. Lagipula di anime selalu begitu, 'kan? Di saat terakhir, Luffy yang menghajar bos penjahat. Kalau bos penjahat dihajar di awal, pasti yang melakukannya orang lain dulu. Hehehe, saya meniru itu saja. Terima kasih. Beri saran dan kesan lagi, ya.

 **Mega-chan**

Adegan LuHan ditambahin? SIAP LAKSANAKAN!

Wah wah, pujiannya banyak sekali! Saya sampai tersanjung dan terharu membacanya. Terima kasih, terima kasih.

Emm... soal adegan ciuman tepat di bibir Luffy dan Hancock, sepertinya saya harus mencari referensi biar lebih greget. DAN _SO_ PASTI ITU AKAN TERJADI DI _CHAPTER_ MASA DEPAN, GYAHAHAHA!

Cara buat akun buat bingung? Banyak penjelasan di internet. Sangat mudah sekali. kamu bisa _searching_ saja di _google_. Kalau masih belum mengerti, tanyakan saja saya. _Ok_?

 **Hanf**

Aduuuhhh, saya tersanjuuuuuuungggg. _Arigatouuu_!

 **Rilf**

Sekali-kali kita buat Luffy jinak, ahahaha! Hei, suka di bagian _ringtone_ kocak Kuina, ya? Hahaha, saya pun juga suka! Keren habiiiiiisss!

 **Comman**

Maaf lama menunggu ya. Semoga suka aja deh bagian kedelapan belas ini. _Review_ lagi. Terima kasih.

 **Rahmi**

Aku juga selalu merindukan _review-review_ darimu, ahahahaha! Terima kasih karena selalu menunggu.

 **Exel**

Kali ini saya akan menunggu _review_ darimu tentang _chapter_ 18 ini. Bahas tuntas, gyahaha!

 **DEY**

Pasti lanjut sampai tamat. Maaf, maaf, maaf buat lama menunggu. Silahkan baca saja biar tidak lama menunggu lagi.

 **Star**

 _Arigatou gozaimasu_.

 **Guest**

Ini kelanjutannya, pembacaku. Semoga suka. Bahas tuntas _chapter_ ini, ya. Terima kasih.

* * *

.

 _Well, it's done. Let's reading this!_

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Eighteen : Relationship**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

 **RELATIONSHIP**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wiper turun dari mobil setelah ditarik paksa oleh kedua bocah sial yang baru saja menjadi dalang keluarnya asap dari bagian depan mobil. Niat awalnya untuk memanggil mobil derek berakhir menjadi sebuah impian saja karena Kuina sudah menghentikan taksi. Ya, cewek itu berdiri di pinggir jalan berteriak seperti orang gila, "HOIII, TAKSIIIII!". Ditambah aksi melambai-lambai dan lompat kodok layaknya seseorang terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni. Seluruh pengendara yang melewati Kuina menunjukkan beragam ekspresi sebagai berikut:

1. _Sweatdrop_

2\. Bengong

3\. Geleng-geleng kepala

4\. Pura-pura tidak lihat

5\. Tertawa laknat

6\. Masa bodoh

Sayang sekali, Sabo tidak bisa menghentikan aksi gila cewek itu dengan alasan tidak ingin menurunkan harga dirinya. Sudah cukup dia tadi berdebat hal mesum di mobil yang berakhir fatal alias menabrak tiang listrik. Dia tak mau lagi terlibat masalah karena cewek sial beridentitaskan Kuina tersebut. Benar-benar buat malu. Terkadang Sabo heran sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa terjebak dalam sebuah pertemanan yang membuatnya kenal dengan cewek itu?

Saat taksi muncul setelah cukup lama Kuina bertingkah tidak waras, kembali lagi Wiper diseret paksa. Tendangan ke bokongnya dari Kuina berhasil membuatnya tersungkur di kursi penumpang. Belum lagi dia memperbaiki posisi duduk, lebih dulu Kuina dan Sabo menyusul masuk menyebabkan wajah pria agen terhormat kita mencium pintu taksi.

Hari buruk untuk Wiper.

"Paman, antar kami ke komplek perumahan Takizaki! Cepat!" ucap Kuina tidak memedulikan posisi Wiper yang masih... emm... menungging?

"Hei, Wiper- _san_ , cepat hubungi teman-temanmu untuk membantu ki—" sukses Kuina terhenti saat menoleh ke samping. Dia berimajinasi wajah Wiper yang dilihatnya. Tapi sepertinya imajinasi itu rusak seketika cewek itu melihat bokong Wiper mengarah ke wajahnya. Spontan Kuina dan Sabo _sweatdrop_ , "Wi-Wiper- _san_ , kau sedang apa?"

Emosi tak tertahankan akhirnya meledak juga, saudara-saudara, "SEDANG APA KATAMU!? KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMBUATKU BEGINI, BOCAH! MINGGIIIIRR!" Wiper memberi serangan tendangan belakang kejutan! Tak bisa mengelak, Kuina menerima serangan konyol tersebut dan kemudian wajahnya dan wajah Sabo beradu.

Wajah Sabo menempel dengan kaca mobil. Ekspresinya jelek sekali. Bibir mengerucut ditambah tekanan dari belakang _aka_ kepala Kuina. Istilahnya: kejeduk.

Segala penderitaan berakhir. Wiper berhasil mengambil porsi kursi. Sambil merapikan pakaiannya, pria tersebut melirik tajam ke arah Kuina dan Sabo yang masih betah dalam posisi. Sebuah insiatif muncul. Dia menarik kerah pakaian Kuina sehingga bisa melihat wajahnya langsung. Lalu apa yang dia lihat?

Kuina mimisan ditambah dahinya yang sukses memproduksi bukit tempat munculnya matahari _Teletubbies_. Wiper hanya tertawa hambar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuina?"

Jawaban dari cewek didepannya itu sangaaaaaaaat datar sekali, "Ya, sangat baik. Itupun jika pengertian 'baik-baik saja' bagimu sama dengan 'sakit luar biasa',"

Belum lagi Wiper ingin berkomentar, Sabo menimpali, "Kurasa bukan dia saja yang harus mendapatkan perhatian darimu, Wiper,"

"Hah? Maksud Tuan muda a-" tidak jauh beda dari Kuina, Sabo juga bernasib sial. Perbedaan dari hasil produksi kepalanya dari Kuina yang menghasilkan bukit matahari _Teletubbies_ , Sabo justru membentuk kue pernikahan bertingkat di belakang kepalanya. Melihat bukti betapa fatalnya tendangan dia barusan, Wiper ciut buka suara.

Garuk-garuk kepala. Itu yang sekarang pria bernama Wiper lakukan. Tampang tak berdosanya masih bertahan hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi kesal dan tidak mau tahu, "Memangnya kenapa!? Kalian sendiri yang memancingku! Berani sekali kalian menendang bokongku sampai seperti tadi! Kalian pikir aku tidak takut untuk membalas!?"

Wah wah wah. Keputusan terburuk. Langsung saja atmosfer di dalam taksi berubah menjadi awal perang dunia ke-3. Sang supir sudah berkeringat dingin dari tadi, komat-kamit sambil melihat mereka lewat spion tengah. Berharap semoga taksinya masih selamat di perhentian.

"KAU MENANTANGKU, PAK TUA!?" uh-oh. Kuina menggulung lengan pakaiannya.

"Hei hei, Kuina! Jangan!" Sabo berusaha menghentikan. Tapi dia mendadak bengong mendengar Wiper membalas, "YA! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN KALAH DARI TINJU ANAK KECIL!?". Makin parah saja. Sabo angkat tangan. Dia sudah tak mau tahu lagi. Makanya dia menyingkir alias duduk di pinggir sambil bertopang dagu melihat ke luar jendela mobil.

Disaat 'perang' akan dimulai, Sabo berkata, "Maaf, Paman supir. Tampaknya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan taksimu,"

"...Huh?" baru saja supir itu menoleh ke belakang karena bingung mendengar Sabo bicara begitu, dia langsung dikagetkan suara keras tidak jelas dari kedua orang yang sebentar lagi akan bergulat di taksinya.

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"HE-HEI, JANGAN BERKELAHI DI TAKSIKU, _BAKAYAROOUUU_!"

Terlambat.

 _BUAGH_!

 _DUGH_!

 _BRUAK_!

 _PLAK_!

 _PLETAK_!

"Wadaw! Hei, kalau kalian berkelahi, jangan libatkan aku!" salah satu serangan menyasar pada Sabo. Tapi protesnya digubris, Kuina dan Wiper masih bergulat habis-habisan. Sabo pasrah menerima pukulan dan tendangan yang seharusnya ditujukan pada Kuina malah mengenainya.

Sementara di sisi lain, sang supir berusaha memohon agar kedua makhluk sialan itu berhenti sampai banjir air mata. Tampaknya dia akan berurusan dengan bosnya setelah ini.

" **Kami-sama... tolong akuuuuuuuu!"** begitulah batin sang supir taksi yang mendapatkan siksaan hari ini.

* * *

.

.

Mari beralih ke situasi Ace dan para agen bawahan Dragon yang sudah sampai di gerbang kediaman Doflamingo.

.

.

* * *

 _BRUAGH_! Salah satu bawahan Doflamingo yang menjaga gerbang, Dellinger harus merelakan punggungnya beradu dengan dinding pos penjagaan. Dia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menahan tubuhnya yang jatuh merosot. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Banyak lebam di wajah. Salah satu matanya yang masih bisa terbuka menatap tajam pada Ace yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

Ya, Ace memukulinya habis-habisan karena Dellinger tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. Perintah Ace adalah menyuruhnya memanggil Doflamingo. Bodoh sekali Dellinger ini jika dia menurut begitu saja, padahal jelas-jelas seluruh agen bawahan Dragon bersama Kakak Luffy ini. Lagipula dia sudah tahu akan jadi begini. Doflamingo memang menyuruh seluruh bawahannya agar menahan siapapun yang menganggu pertemuan Shichibukai di dalam. Singkatnya, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah mengulur waktu,

Tapi mau sampai kapan? Bisa-bisa dia keburu mati disini sebelum bala bantuan datang. Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus menjaga gerbang sendirian?

Salahkan Doflamingo, nak. Kau hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menuruti.

Tak banyak waktu merenung baginya. Ace sudah mencekik lehernya kemudian mengangkatnya. Dellinger memberontak, berusaha melepaskan genggaman Ace dari lehernya. Dia kesulitan bernapas.

"Kau tidak dengar apa kataku tadi, brengsek? Panggil Doflamingo! Katakan padanya bahwa Kakak ipar dari gadis yang baru saja dilukainya telah datang!" teriak Ace.

"Tuan muda Ace, tenanglah!" sejujurnya Smoker was-was juga. Dia jarang melihat Ace semurka ini. Siapa sangka Hancock menjadi alasannya? Tapi masalahnya warna wajah orang yang dicekik Ace sudah nyaris membiru. Dia benar-benar akan terbunuh jika dibiarkan.

"Smoker, jangan halangi aku! Aku tidak akan segan membuat anjing-anjing setia Doflamingo mati disini!" balas Ace menoleh dan menatap tajam ke belakang. Smoker membisu. Kemudian pandangan Ace beralih kembali ke Dellinger yang semakin lemah memberontak, "Aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kataku. Kalau kau tak ingin orang lain menemukanmu dalam bentuk mayat, bawa Doflamingo ke hadapanku. SEKARANG!"

 _BUGH_! Beruntung Ace memiliki hati nurani. Dia akhirnya melepaskan Dellinger. Sekarang bawahan Doflamingo tersebut terbatuk-batuk, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah dia kesusahan bernapas tadi. Setelah dia bisa mengatur pernapasan, dia melihat wajah Ace lagi. Ekspresi Ace yang masih tak bergeming membuatnya yakin bahwa dia tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

Membawa Doflamingo ke gerbang sekarang.

* * *

.

"Hei, Mingo. Katakan padaku, kenapa kau menarik sebagian besar agenmu untuk menjaga pintu depan rumahmu ini? Bukannya lebih baik mereka berjaga di gerbang depan dan belakang?" Mihawk sedikit penasaran alasan mengapa dia melihat banyak agen Mingo berdiri tegap mengelilingi rumah lewat jendela. Seperti mencegah penyergapan saja. Ini bukan drama aksi.

Bukan cuma Mihawk, Crocodile dan Teach yang sudah berdiri didekatnya menyipitkan mata. Bukan karena melihat gadis cantik nan seksi, tetapi mereka menyadari salah satu bawahan kepercayaan Mingo alias Dellinger datang tergopoh-gopoh. Kondisinya acak-acakan sekali. Tetapi tampaknya dia tak diizinkan masuk oleh agen yang sedang berjaga. Crocodile mencium bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres telah terjadi.

Crocodile beralih pada Mingo yang masih tidur telentang di tempat tidur. Cowok sialan itu benar-benar tak peduli, eh?

 _Rrrrtttt... Rrrtttt... Rrrrttt..._

" **!?"** Jinbe kaget merasakan getaran ponsel dari kantung celananya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia mengambil ponsel lalu melihat ke layar. Siapa gerangan yang menghubunginya di saat seperti ini?

Kedua matanya langsung melotot horor karena nama seseorang yang paling tidak dia inginkan terlibat dalam masalah ini justru tertera di layar. Bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri.

" **Ace-san!?"** tak bisa berpikir jernih, itulah situasi Jinbe sekarang. Tak mengelak bahwa dia sedikit panik, **"Gawat! Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu masalah ini? Sial!"**

Moria berhasil menangkap perubahan atmosfer dalam diri Jinbe. Apalagi tampang serius Jinbe itu makin tak menyenangkan saat dia menjawab telepon, "Ya, halo?"

Ruangan menghening.

Kemudian Moria menyipitkan mata melihat mulut Jinbe menganga. Sepertinya asumsi Moria meyakinkan bahwa pembicaraan di telepon tidak berjalan dengan baik. Jinbe tak banyak bicara, lebih mendengarkan si penelepon. Lalu pada akhirnya dia mendengar Jinbe berkata, "...Ya, baiklah. Kumohon, jangan salah langkah kali ini. Aku tak ingin ada korban lain," kemudian menutup telepon.

Bukan Moria, Mihawk orang pertama yang menanyakan, "Siapa, Jinbe?".

Jinbe tak langsung menjawab. Dia justru mendekati Mingo yang masih tiduran santai. Tatapan intimidasinya sukses membuat Mingo tertarik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingo.

Jinbe menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu tak terduga,"

"Tamu?" Mingo terkekeh pelan, "Luffy?" ya. Dia sudah menduga cowok itu akan datang bak pahlawan di saat terakhir karena terlukanya tokoh utama wanita. Tidak kaget.

Sayangnya ekspresi tak bersalahnya hilang karena jawaban Jinbe tidak sesuai ekspetasi, "Bukan,". Langsung saja dahi Mingo berkerut.

Bukan Luffy? Lalu siapa?

"Ace- _san_ menunggumu di gerbang depan,"

Bak petir menyambar di siang bolong. Seluruh anggota Shichibukai yang mendengar fakta barusan kaget luar biasa. Ace disini!?

" **!"** Mingo sendiri sampai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kedua tangan yang menopang tubuhnya semakin menegang, tetapi raut wajahnya berkata lain.

Lihatlah senyum iblis yang dia perlihatkan. Harus dia akui bahwa Ace memang tamu yang tak dia duga. Baiklah, Mingo yakin Ace pasti kemari karena Hancock. Dan bicara soal Hancock, tentu saja sang Adik kesayangannya ikut terlibat. Sebagai seorang Kakak, cukup mengherankan jika Ace tidak turun tangan.

Disisi lain, Teach tersenyum sinis mengetahui Ace berada di kediaman Doflamingo. Sudah lama dia tak mendengar nama itu setelah sekian lama, sejak perkelahian terakhir mereka. Sedangkan anggota lain terdiam dan mematung saja di posisi. Bukan takut pada Ace, tapi menunggu Doflamingo bicara. Karena mudah sekali ditebak tujuan Ace datang. Dan tujuan tersebut ada hubungannya dengan cowok maniak yang cuma bisa menyuruh bawahannya bertarung untuknya sementara dia tertawa di singgasana.

"Memang siapa yang menelponmu tadi?" tanya Crocodile.

"Ace- _san_ sendiri," jawab Jinbe singkat. Crocodile mendelik, "Sepertinya dia menghajar bawahanmu, si Dellinger itu kemudian menyuruhnya memanggilmu. Tapi Ace- _san_ melihat dia ditahan oleh agenmu dibawah. Mengingat Ace- _san_ tidak suka menunggu, dia meneleponku untuk memberitahumu agar segera menemuinya di gerbang depan," lanjut Jinbe lagi, kali ini pandangannya pada Doflamingo yang sedang mengambil jaket pink kesayangannya dari lemari pakaian.

Teach melirik ke arah Jinbe, dia menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari informasi barusan, "Berarti sejak awal Ace sudah tahu kau disini?"

Tekanan udara begitu kuat di ruangan tersebut. Jinbe tak bergeming. Dia tahu jika dia salah menjawab, maka dia akan berada dalam posisi sulit.

"Menurutmu?" cuma itu saja kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Teach mendecih kesal karena Jinbe tak mau terus terang.

Mihawk mendengus kemudian berkata, "Akrab seperti biasanya,"

Bunyi derit pintu lemari yang tertutup mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Doflamingo telah memakai jaket dan bersiap turun ke lantai satu. Tapi berbeda dengan Teach, Crocodile dan Moria yang segera mengikutinya, Mihawk dan Jinbe justru diam saja. Mereka tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hal ini membuat Moria bertanya-tanya. Laki-laki ini masih berdiri di ambang pintu selagi ketiga orang lainnya pergi.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo!" serunya. Dia makin kesal saja Mihawk malah membanting dirinya ke tempat tidur.

Sambil menutup mata, berusaha untuk tidur, Mihawk menjawab, "Aku tidak tertarik,".

"Sama," balas Jinbe satu pemikiran. Dan jika dipikirkan baik-baik, untuk apa dia harus ikut? Itu ide tergila yang pernah ada. Yang benar saja dia bertarung hidup dan mati dengan temannya sendiri.

 _Well_ , sepertinya Moria tak perlu lagi memedulikan keputusan kedua orang tersebut. Lebih memilih menyusul yang lain menuju tempat kejadian perkara demi menemui pihak terkait korban Doflamingo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pernahkah kalian melihat pertarungan antar mafia Jepang alias _Yakuza_? Memakai seragam serba hitam dan pedang di tangan siap menebas siapapun yang menghalangi. Maka itulah yang akan sebentar lagi terjadi di komplek perumahan Takizaki ini. Ace berdiri membelakangi gerbang depan, menatap jalan masuk utama kediaman salah satu anggota Shichibukai. Memastikan tidak adanya polisi ataupun para pengganggu.

Dan bicara soal pengganggu, dalam hati Ace berharap semoga dua kermit(?) merepotkan itu sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Mana bisa dia bertarung sambil melindungi mereka berdua (yah, walaupun sebenarnya mereka juga tak perlu dilindungi)! Dia gelisah jika mereka menyusulnya kemari.

Wah, wah. Tampaknya Ace belum tahu, pembaca. _Well_ , biarkan dia mengetahuinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba suara Smoker mengagetkannya. Suara pria itu terkesan dalam dan serius saat berkata, "Tuan muda...". Layaknya memberi sebuah signal.

Ya, benar. Tidak salah lagi. Telinga Ace memang menangkap suara derap kaki sekumpulan orang mengarah padanya. Berbondong-bondong seperti sebuah kelompok penyergap siap menghabisi. Suara derap kaki tersebut berhenti setelah Ace mendengar suara derit gerbang yang dibuka secara barbar.

Ah, ternyata sudah dimulai, ya?

Ace dan Doflamingo kini berhadapan satu sama lain kurang dari 4 meter.

Kedua cowok tersebut berdiri gagah dengan seluruh bawahan di belakang mereka. Berjaga-jaga jika pemimpin diserang lebih dulu.

Tidak ada pembicaraan. Mereka hanya saling menatap intens. Terutama pandangan mematikan Ace beserta kepalan tangannya yang sudah memunculkan urat-urat penuh emosi. Doflamingo cuma tersenyum remeh melihat raut wajah Ace yang menurutnya lucu.

Ya, lucu. Dia begitu hanya karena seorang cewek tak berguna, tak berdaya, dan tak bernilai yang sekarang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Menurut Doflamingo sialan itu adalah hal lucu. Tepuk tangan untuknya.

"Monkey D. Ace... lama tak bertemu. Sejak di markas perempuan tak berguna itu, huh?"

Tak berguna? Apakah dia menyinggung Hancock? Baiklah, sejujurnya Ace tak sabar melayangkan tinju saktinya ke wajah si brengsek itu.

"... Ah, ya, lama tak bertemu... Brengsek,"

Mingo terkekeh mendengar Ace memanggilnya 'Brengsek'. Dia ternyata benar-benar marah, "Jadi, apa maumu kemari?"

"Kau tahu betul apa tujuanku kemari, 'kan? Jangan bertingkah bodoh, Doflamingo,"

"Oh, lihatlah dirimu, Ace. Kenapa satu-satunya alasanmu menemuiku disini hanya karena seorang mantan budakku? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehat? Atau dengan bertingkah pahlawan beraksi di saat terakhir, Hancock akan memperhatikanmu? Kau suka pada perempuan rendahan tak berguna itu, huh?" Doflamingo mengungkapkan banyak asumsi. Asumsi rendahan yang bahkan tak mengenai sasaran.

Tetapi dengan tenang Ace menjawab, "Ya, aku suka."

Butuh jeda 5 detik bagi Doflamingo untuk tertawa karena jawaban barusan, "Sudah kuduga! Perempuan sialan itu memang selalu bisa menarik hati laki-laki manapun! Gyahahaha! Tapi tak kusangka kalau kau ju-!"

"Aku suka saat perempuan yang kau katai sialan itu tersenyum dan bahagia karena bersama ADIKKU,"

Seketika tawa Doflamingo lenyap.

Melihat hal itu, Ace tersenyum sinis. Sambil mendongakkan kepala, Kakak Luffy ini menatap Doflamingo seperti mahkluk rendah, "Heeeeee... kenapa kau berhenti tertawa? Bukankah penderitaan gadis itu sama seperti sebuah lelucon bagimu?"

Doflamingo masih terdiam.

"Biar kuberikan analisisku secara kronologis tentang apa yang telah kau perbuat, Doflamingo. Aku tahu, tidak, SEMUA ORANG TAHU bahwa Hancock sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Sedikitpun tidak! Kau sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa Hancock akan berusaha mencegah pertunangan busuk yang kau atur sedemikian rupa. Kau memanfaatkan kondisi keuangan keluarganya agar dia tak bisa melawan. Tapi siapa sangka takdir berkata lain, bukan? Dia justru dipertemukan dengan Adikku, Luffy,"

Smoker tersenyum tipis, mendengar semua itu dari Ace sangat jarang. Tak pernah peduli pada gadis dan sekarang tiba-tiba bersikap begini. Rupanya dia benar-benar peduli pada hubungan mereka. Lebih menariknya lagi, Doflamingo sekarang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Tak suka mendengar pembeberan fakta dari mulut Ace.

Tapi Ace tak peduli. Dia melanjutkannya lagi, "Hancock adalah cewek terkenal. Orang bodoh mana yang tak tahu siapa dia? Sikapnya yang selalu angkuh pada cowok manapun, menolak cinta mereka, menghina mereka, menginjak harga diri mereka. Itu kau juga tahu!" Ace menunjuk wajah Doflamingo, "Tapi kau dan aku melihatnya sendiri bagaimana sikapnya pada Luffy. Ya, memang mereka berdua selalu bertengkar. Beradu pendapat sampai terkadang teman-teman mereka kerepotan. Sayangnya, hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Itu sudah dibuktikan oleh berita utama di koran. Aku SANGAT yakin kau juga pasti sudah membacanya,"

Ace merogoh saku pakaiannya. Mengambil dua foto spektakuler dari aksi kurang kerjaannya bersama Sabo. Dia melemparkan itu tepat ke wajah Mingo. Mingo sendiri kesal tak terbendung. Apalagi matanya berhasil melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di foto itu. Sambil melongo, dia menatap Ace tak percaya.

"Kau tidak buta untuk melihat itu semua, 'kan? Kuakui, aku dan Sabolah yang memotret itu. Aku dan saudarakulah yang menjadi dalang rilisnya berita itu di koran," kali ini buka cuma Smoker, tetapi seluruh orang disana terperangah. Bahkan muncul empat persimpangan merah di dahi Doflamingo.

 _Jadi foto di koran itu milik Ace dan Sabo?_ Begitulah pikir Doflamingo sesaat.

"Kalau kau pikir aku melakukan itu untuk mencelakai Hancock tidak langsung, maka kau salah. Kami sengaja melakukannya agar kau tahu bahwa HANCOCK SUDAH MENJADI MILIK ORANG LAIN,"

Doflamingo mendelik.

Milik orang lain katanya!?

"Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku, bedebah!" seru Doflamingo mulai tak sabar. Dia tak suka ini! Sangat tak suka! Orang asing ikut terlibat dalam urusannya. Dalam hubungannya dengan Hancock. Menurutnya, orang asing tak perlu tahu banyak. Dan Ace sudah terlalu banyak bicara.

"Tidak ikut campur, katamu!? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ikut campur dalam urusanmu!? KAU MELUKAI CALON ADIK IPARKU! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN DIAM SAJA SEPERTI KELEDAI BODOH MELIHATMU MENYAKITINYA!?"

"Berani sekali kau bicara begitu pada Tuan muda Doflamingo!" seru salah satu bawahan Mingo tak terima.

"Apa kau tak tahu aturan!?"

"Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama! Kita bunuh saja dia disini!"

Begitulah suara-suara protes dari belakang anggota Shichibukai. Meminta persetujuan dari sang pemimpin untuk memulai peperangan. Sayangnya, Doflamingo masih belum menemukan waktu tepat untuk mulai menyerang. Dia masih tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Ace!

"Memang apa pedulimu!? Apapun yang kulakukan pada cewek sialan itu, tak ada urusannya denganmu! Pergilah menjauh dari teritoriku sebelum kau menyesal, Ace!"

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancaman pengecutmu!" seru Ace garang, "Biar aku mengatakan satu hal lagi padamu, keparat. Satu hal yang akan mengubah pemikiran kekanakan di kepalamu yang menginginkan tubuh seorang cewek lewat metode uang,"

Langkah Doflamingo untuk menghajar Ace terhenti. Ya, dia terhenti berkat kalimat yang diucapkan padanya pada jeda sebentar tersebut.

Dalam jeda itu, dia mendengar Ace berkata:

"Aku yakin Adikku sudah menyentuhnya lebih jauh daripadamu."

...

...

..

 _BUAGH_! Satu tinju berhasil dilayangkan tepat di pipi kiri Ace! Ace tak bisa mengelak karena terlalu cepat. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Pukulan barusan memang tak diragukan lagi jika bicara soal efek samping. Babak belur.

Tak menunggu komando, bawahan kedua belah pihak langsung menyerang satu sama lain! Teriakan pertanda semangat mengalahkan lawan bergema. Suara pukulan, tendangan, dentingan senjata menjadi latar suara aksi amukan gila tesebut. Sangat gaduh sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian dari beberapa penghuni komplek Takizaki.

Sebuah tawuran? Anggap saja begitu. Melihat hal gila ini terjadi di perkarangan rumah Doflamingo, mereka tahu bahwa mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Keputusan terbaik yang mereka lakukan adalah masuk ke rumah, mengunci pintu lalu bersikap seolah tak terjadi suatu masalah apapun. Terlalu takut untuk melerai. Karena jika mereka terlibat dalam urusan keluarga Donquixote, salah-salah hidup mereka justru terancam.

Lupakan reaksi penduduk. Sekarang Ace memukul wajah Doflamingo sampai cowok itu tersungkur. Tapi disaat dia akan meraih kerah pakaiannya, lebih dulu Doflamingo memberikan tendangan berputar tepat ke arah wajah. Tidak bisa dielakkan Ace terpaksa menerimanya hingga dia pun ikut tersungkur.

Benci mengatakan ini, tapi Ace merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Dia tak percaya kedua tangannya yang sudah dia latih dengan memukul _sandbag_ harus merasakan sakit luar biasa ketika memukul cowok sialan itu. Seolah seluruh kekuatan dikembalikan lagi padanya. Belum lagi tubuhnya menahan nyeri akibat serangan Doflamingo. Ternyata isu itu memang benar. Latihan bela diri Doflamingo lebih terkesan latihan untuk menjadi setan.

Doflamingo lebih kuat dari Ace.

Sial. Padahal Ace pernah berhasil memojokkanya. Yah, walaupun harus membawa agen Ayahnya. Tetapi jika satu lawan satu dengan Doflamingo, ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Sayangnya, Ace cukup yakin serangannya barusan juga berdampak buruk bagi Mingo. Buktinya pipi cowok tak tahu diri itu lebam.

Ace bangkit dari posisinya diikuti Doflamingo pula. Mereka saling bertatapan kembali. Siap menyerang. Berteriak kencang sambil akan melayangkan pukulan. Masa bodoh dengan kondisi mereka pada akhirnya demi mendaratkan satu serangan yang akan memberikan penderitaan bagi lawan.

Tetapi hal itu harus tertunda berkat sesuatu yang juga menunda pertarungan bawahan mereka yang lain.

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

...

...

Suara itu-!? Suara tembakan!?

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Siapa yang menembak? Siapa yang ditembak? Darimana suara itu berasal!?

...

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!" paduan teriakan dari seorang cowok dan cewek menggelegar dari arah belakang mereka.

Spontan Ace menoleh ke arah sumber teriakan. Bahkan Doflamingo juga serta semua orang yang terlibat dalam pertarungan. Kontan saja Ace _jawdrop_ saat mengetahui siapa kedua pengganggu tersebut.

Benar sekali. Berdiri disana kedua orang yang sangat dia kenal disamping seorang pria dewasa yang sedang mengarahkan pistol ke udara.

SABO!? KUINA!? WIPER!?

MEREKA SUDAH TIBA DISINI!?

"HENTIKAN SEMUA KEGILAAN INI, ACE! APA KAU INGIN TERLIBAT DENGAN KEPOLISIAN LAGI!? AYAH SUDAH CUKUP REPOT MEMBANTUMU, KAU TAHU!?" teriak Sabo lantang.

Belum sempat Ace bereaksi, Kuina sudah lebih dulu berjalan cepat sambil menyingkirkan seluruh petarung yang menghalangi jalannya menuju Ace. Mendorong mereka satu-persatu sampai akhirnya tiba di tujuan. Kuina berdiri tepat di hadapan Ace.

Kuina tampaknya tak perlu mendengarkan pembelaan dari cowok tersebut karena dia sudah menarik lengannya menjauh dari sana. Membawanya pergi dari tempat kerusuhan.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Kuina! Aku masih belum puas menghajar bedebah itu!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Tapi—"

"Ah, benar juga. OI, DOFLAMINGOOOO!" menggubris protes Ace, Kuina justru berbalik badan dan berteriak memanggil nama Mingo.

Mingo yang sedang menyeka keringat dari dahinya cukup terkejut namanya dipanggil oleh Kuina. Dia hanya diam saja sambil melihat gadis itu.

Doflamingo tampak akan mendengarkannya, maka Kuina pun berkata, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana tapi saat kemari, kami berpapasan dengan mobil polisi. Mungkin mereka akan tiba disini sebentar lagi. Kami pastikan padamu kami akan mengurus mereka TAPI DENGAN SYARAT!"

Kedua mata Ace terbelalak, terkejut mengetahui fakta tentang polisi. Tapi keterkejutan itu ditunda saat Kuina melanjutkan perkataannya, "Selama festival SMA se-Tokyo berlangsung, jangan ganggu kami dan sekolah kami! Kita bisa menyelesaikan urusan kita, urusanmu dengan Hancock, ataupun urusanmu dengan Luffy dan Ace setelahnya! Kau paham?"

Kuina tidak membutuhkan jawaban Doflamingo secara langsung. Karena dia tahu cowok itu pasti akan menyetujuinya. Maka dia pun pergi dari sana, menyeret Ace dan memaksanya masuk ke taksi yang mengantar mereka ke tempat itu. Kemudian Sabo pun juga menyusul masuk serta Kuina. Sehingga tinggal Wiper saja yang masih tetap di posisi.

"Kalian boleh pergi. Biar aku urus sisanya," ucapnya singkat.

Kuina dan Sabo mengangguk paham. Lalu sang supir pun melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sepeninggal mereka, Wiper berjalan menuju teman-temannya. Smoker langsung mendekatinya dan menatapnya tajam. Jujur saja, dia tidak suka dihentikan seperti tadi. Pertarungan mereka belum selesai! Akhir macam apa ini!?

"Polisi akan datang, Smoker. Kita akan kerepotan jika pertarungan terus berlanjut. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?" seolah menjawab kekesalan Smoker, Wiper menjawab dengan tenang. Smoker cuma bisa mendecih.

Kali ini Wiper menoleh pada bawahan Dragon yang lain, "Kalian, pulanglah. Biar aku yang menangani polisi. Sementara kau, bocah Doflamingo!" teriaknya, "Masuklah ke rumahmu! Jangan sentuh teman-temanku lebih dari ini jika kau ingin tetap berada di zona aman!"

Seketika kedua belah pihak berpisah daerah. Pihak Doflamingo mundur hingga berada di balik gerbang, sedangkan pihak bawahan Dragon sudah di belakang Wiper dan Smoker. Dengan begini, pertarungan pun ditunda.

"Hei, bocah maniak," panggil Wiper lagi.

Sejujurnya Doflamingo malas membalas, tapi dia cukup tidak nyaman dengan aura intimidasi yang terpancar dari tubuh Wiper.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, berpikir matang-matang, Wiper berkata dengan nada serius, "Aku tidak tahu berapa kali kau membuat gadis Boa itu menangis selama dia menjadi budakmu. Tapi apa kau tahu?"

Hening menyapa. Seolah menunggu Wiper menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Pria yang membuat seorang wanita menangis adalah yang terburuk."

Seketika waktu di sekitar Doflamingo berhenti.

...

~ _Chapter Eighteen_ ~

...

"Bagus sekali, Ace- _san_. Kau berhasil membuat dirimu lebih tampan dengan lebam di wajahmu," sindir Kuina sambil menyeka darah di bibir Ace memakai sapu tangan. Beberapa kali Ace meringis karena perih, tapi hal itu tak dipedulikan Kuina. Dia terus saja menyeka darahnya secara kasar. _Well_ , Kuina tak menyangka juga dia berani melakukan ini pada seniornya. Tapi setidaknya dia berhasil memberi Ace pelajaran lebih dari sekedar guru. Pikirkan, pembaca. Bukankah Ace bodoh sekali mengajak Doflamingo berkelahi di komplek perumahan? Apa tidak ada lokasi tepat lain? Beruntung dia memiliki Adik berpikiran jernih dan tenang seperti Sabo. Jika tidak, Kuina angkat tangan saat Sabo juga ikut berkelahi.

"Aw! Pelan-pelan!" ringis Ace.

"Masa bodoh. Ini 'kan kesalahanmu sendiri. Siapa suruh kau berkelahi seperti preman jalanan, hah?"

"Doflamingo yang memulai!"

"Itu sih kami juga tahu. Sudahlah, tidak perlu mengeluarkan pembelaan. Yang terpenting kita ke rumahmu dulu untuk merawat luka dari hasil perkelahian bodohmu ini," balas Kuina santai.

Ace spontan menghentikan tangan Kuina, "Ke rumahku? Apa maksudmu? Kita seharusnya ke rumah sakit!"

Kuina langsung pasang wajah datar. Ternyata cowok bernama Ace ini tidak kalah idiot dari Luffy, "Kau bodoh, ya, Ace- _san_? Pikirkan perasaan Adikmu dan teman-temannya saat kau datang kesana dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jangan menambah pekerjaan dokter. Lagipula, Hancock juga akan dibawa ke rumahmu,"

Angin berhembus.

Huh? Apa katanya tadi? Penulis tak salah dengar, 'kan?

Hancock dibawa ke kediaman Monkey? Hei, ada apa ini?

"Maksudmu?" pertanyaan penulis diwakilkan Ace.

"Kami memutuskan Hancock lebih baik dirawat jalan. Tapi kami takut jika dia dipulangkan ke rumahnya, bisa-bisa anak buah Doflamingo mengganggunya lagi. Jadi sebelum kami menjemputmu, Kuina menelepon Luffy. Menyuruhnya untuk mengajukan rawat jalan bagi Hancock," sahut Sabo.

"Lalu pendapat Ayah bagaimana? Memangnya dia mau begitu saja?"

" _Baka_. Mana mungkin Ayah menolak kehadiran cewek yang berhasil mematahkan keluguan Luffy. Asal kau tahu, Ace, ternyata ide kami ini juga sempat terlintas di kepalanya. Yah, walau secara teknis kamilah yang mengajukan lebih dulu,"

"Berarti Ayah dan Sengoku- _san_ sudah tahu Hancock masuk rumah sakit?" Ace tak bisa membayangkan betapa paniknya kedua kepala sekolah SMA terkenal di Tokyo begitu mengetahui salah satu panitia utama festival terbaring di rumah sakit berkat satu ayunan telak ke kepalanya.

"Sanji yang menghubungi mereka. Kau tidak tahu Sanji sangat repot menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua Pak tua itu..." jawab Kuina.

Baiklah, ternyata masalah ini semakin gawat. Padahal festival akan dimulai besok pagi. Tapi kenapa Doflamingo sialan itu tidak pernah memahami situasi, dan bahkan berbuat semaunya sendiri? Hancock yang seharusnya memberikan pidatonya besok terpaksa dibatalkan. Entah bagaimana tanggapan sekolah-sekolah lain jika mereka tidak melihat Hancock tidak hadir di festival. Diam-diam Ace kasihan juga pada Luffy. Dia pasti kerepotan mengingat dia ketua OSIS.

Sayangnya Ace tak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh. Luffy memiliki teman-teman yang bisa diandalkan kapan saja. Festival pasti akan berjalan lancar sesuai rencana awal. Tinggal bagaimana cara mereka membungkam Doflamingo untuk tidak mengganggu Hancock lagi.

Yaaaa, itu adalah kisah di lain waktu.

...

...

 **Sementara itu di rumah sakit** _ **Tokyo Tosai Seikai**_ **...**

...

Hal pertama yang kalian lihat di ruang ketua OSIS _HAS_ adalah jatuhnya rahang semua orang sampai menyentuh lantai _plus_ kedua bola mata yang melotot keluar dari tempat asal.

Kalian tanya kenapa? _Well_ , awalnya penulis tidak tahu. Setelah kemudian melihat ini.

Luffy menggendong Hancock ala _bridal style_ , saudara-saudara. Siapa coba yang tidak _shock_? Sanji sebagai pecinta wanita saja tidak percaya apa yang sekarang dia lihat. Dia tahu betul Luffy itu bukan tipe cowok peka dan mau berbuat hal errr... seromantis itu. Itu 1800 berbeda dari seorang Monkey D. Luffy!

Ekspresi menjijikkan mereka itu tak berubah walau Luffy sudah mendudukkan Hancock di kursi roda. Luffy tak menyadari tatapan aneh orang-orang disekelilingnya, bahkan dokter sekalipun. Dia lebih memilih menyetel punggung kursi roda agar membuat Hancock nyaman. Terus, Hancock bagaimana?

Dia _blushing_ berat. Seluruh wajahnya berubah warna bak tomat busuk, er, salah, maksudnya tomat saja. Belum lagi asap membumbung di kepalanya. Tampaknya dia akan meletup-letup siap meledak, pembaca.

Dia sempat protes? Tentu saja dia sempat melayangkan protes! Dia tahu dia membutuhkan bantuan seseorang untuk meletakkannya di kursi roda. Awalnya dia ingin meminta bantuan perawat, tapi sebelum perawat bergerak, Luffy sudah lebih dulu menggendongnya.

Ck, lebih jelasnya, mari kita kembali beberapa menit setelah dokter mengabulkan permintaan rawat jalan di ruang Hancock.

* * *

...

"Jadi aku memang harus berakhir di kursi roda, huh?" Hancock menatap malas kursi roda yang didatangkan khusus untuknya. Diletakkan di samping kasur pasien membuat Hancock merasa dia seperti Nenek-Nenek rematik yang butuh bantuan. Benar-benar sial.

"Kau tak bisa berjalan, 'kan? Ya, sudah jelas harus pakai kursi roda, dasar bodoh," balas Nyonba ketus. Dia heran kenapa bisa dia memiliki cucu yang banyak protes seperti Hancock? Kalau tidak sedang lumpuh, sudah Nyonba jitak kepala cewek satu itu.

Hancock mendengus. Kemudian dia bergerak menegapkan punggungnya dibantu oleh dua perawat. Selimut dia sibakkan lalu berkata dengan nada malas, "Bisa bantu aku untuk duduk di kursi merepotkan itu?"

"Tentu saja kami akan membantu anda tanpa anda minta," jawab salah satu perawat cengengesan. Ya, perawat ini laki-laki. Dia sudah berfantasi ria ketika tangannya akan mengangkat kaki Hancock. Kaki putih nan mulus seorang siswi terkenal akan sangat jarang dia rasakan. Katakan saja ini kesempatan emas bagi perawat mesum ini.

Tapi sayang sekali, tuan perawat. Dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padamu. Karena Luffy segera menyingkirkan tanganmu dari kaki Hancock dan menatapmu dengan tatapan tajam dan tidak suka.

Lalu, si perawat? Melongo.

Kemudian Luffy berkata pelan, "Singkirkan tanganmu darinya,"

Waow. Intimidasi Luffy terasa sekali. Bukan cuma si perawat cowok, tapi perawat cewek satunya lagi juga ikut menarik kedua tangannya dari bahu Hancock. Tipe sayang nyawa. Selain itu disisi lain, dokter tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena cukup takut merasakan aura tak bersahabat keluar dari tubuh Luffy.

Kedua mata Hancock menyipit bingung. Kenapa Luffy marah?

"Oi, mulut karet. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hancok makin bingung Luffy melototi perawat cowok yang berniat menggendongnya.

 _Grep_.

Eh?

Wajah Hancock memerah hebat ketika Luffy mengangkat tubuhnya ala _bridal style_! Tentu saja dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Luffy ini. Spontan Hancock memegang bahu Luffy dan mendorongnya jauh. Katakan saja dia memberontak meminta diturunkan.

"Bo-bodoh! Mulut karet sialan, apa yang kau lakukan!? Tu-turunkan aku!" kali ini Hancock mendorong wajah Luffy jauh-jauh.

"He-hei, ja-jangan! Kau bisa jatuh, _Hebi-onna_! Bo-bodoh!"

Ah. Pegangan Luffy pada tubuh Hancock nyaris terlepas!

"Eeeehhhh!" Hancock yang takut jatuh kontan saja memeluk leher Luffy. Wajahnya yang berpangku pada bahu Luffy spontan berubah jadi merah mulai dari dagu hingga ke ujung kepala diikuti bunyi siul ketel yang baru selesai mendidihkan air ( _backsound_ : _Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipp_!).

Mendadak suasana menghening saat Hancock dan Luffy saling bertatapan.

Terus yang lain? 'Kan sudah dibilang _jawdrop_ massal, gyahahahahaha!

"Yossh!" Luffy pun tak memedulikan bibir Hancock yang mengkatup-katup seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Cowok idiot tak peka ini memilih meletakkannya dulu di kursi roda.

Yap! Itu dia yang terjadi, para pembaca. Nah, mari kita kembali ke adegan setelah Hancock sukses duduk di kursi yang dia katai merepotkan itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, dokter atas bantuannya. Aku ingin membawa Hancock sekarang," ucap Luffy sambil memegang tangkai kursi roda.

Dokter otomatis sedikit gelagapan, "Ah, i-iya. Si-silahkan. Kami akan mengirim perawat ke rumah anda selama rawat jalan nona Hancock,"

"Perawat perempuan," balas Luffy kembali lagi membuat Dokter bingung, "Aku tidak mau laki-laki yang merawatnya," awalnya sang dokter sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat ekpresi tidak suka Luffy jika perawat yang dia kirim bergender laki-laki.

Bagaimana reaksi _Five princes and Angels_?

Zoro, Usopp, dan Kouza menganga lebar. Sanji jatuh pingsan(?). Nami mematung. Vivi mendadak merasakan dunia disekitarnya jadi bewarna putih. Kaya terkena serangan jantung. Sementara Robin tertawa pelan. Beragam reaksi mereka perlihatkan. Dan bicara soal reaksi, keluarga Boa sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan usul Luffy. Lihatlah mereka yang tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala karena Hancock tidak protes.

"Baiklah. Perawat perempuan. Saya bisa pastikan pada anda," jawab dokter pada akhirnya. Kemudian Luffy pun mendorong Hancock keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh yang lain.

* * *

...

...

* * *

Luffy terus mendorong melewati lautan pasien di koridor rumah sakit. Dia yakin banyak orang menatap kasihan pada Hancock, mengira dia tak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Hancock sendiri tetap menjaga kepalanya tertunduk. Pertama kalinya dia merasakan harga dirinya jatuh seperti ini. Seperti perempuan lemah. Apakah dia pantas menyebut dirinya ketua OSIS _HAS_? Entahlah.

Dia tak mau seluruh murid sekolah melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini saat festival berlangsung. Tapi didalam hatinya, dia sangat ingin sekali berpartisipasi. Melihat _stand_ makanan-minuman, melihat penampilan _band_ sekolah-sekolah lain, dan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya menikmati hasil kerja keras mereka. Sayangnya jika dia kesana, dia tak yakin bisa menjawab rentetan pertanyaan dari orang-orang.

Timbul rasa simpati Luffy pada cewek yang biasanya selalu angkuh di depannya ini. Kemudian dia berbisik pada Hancock, "Hei, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membawamu ke festival tanpa merasa terganggu oleh orang lain,"

Hancock spontan menoleh ke belakang, "Huh?"

"Kau juga panitia utama, 'kan? Rasanya aneh kalau kau juga tidak datang, Hancock. Lagipula ini semua salahku. Jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab,"

"Salahmu? Salah apa?" Hancock bingung. Tumben cowok satu ini punya sikap kesadaran diri.

"Kalau aku tidak membuatmu menangis, ini tidak akan terjadi,"

Oh, Hancock tidak suka itu. Wajah Luffy yang selalu ceria menjadi sedih tambah kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan dia menggenggam tangan Luffy di tangkai kursi roda. Sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, Hancock tersenyum tipis. Cewek ini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ini bukan salahmu, mulut karet. Justru aku sangat berterima kasih kau membawaku ke rumah sakit, melindungi keluargaku, dan tetap bersamaku disini,"

Luffy terdiam sebentar. Kemudian, sambil tertawa layaknya orang idiot, dia mengacak-acak rambut Hancock. Hancock tak marah. Dia malah ikut tertawa bersama Luffy.

Adegan romantis komedi tak masuk akal tersebut menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang di belakang mereka. Jangan pedulikan Sanji yang ingin menghajar Luffy karena seenaknya menyentuh Hancock. Pedulikan saja senyum terpampang di wajah yang lainnya. Mereka tidak enak saja mengganggu atau menyela pembicaraan.

 _Well_ , setidaknya hari ini mereka tak perlu mendengar perdebatan konyol antar ketua OSIS.

...

~ _Chapter Eighteen_ ~

...

Malam tiba. Tetapi Tokyo tak terpengaruh akan hal tersebut. Kecuali pesisir pantai dimana dua laki-laki sedang duduk di atas pasir menatap langit malam. Suara ombak yang beradu dengan karang menjadi musik alami sehingga suasana mereka tidak terlalu sepi. Burung-burung camar telah kembali ke sarang seolah memberi ruang pada mereka yang hanya ditemani pantulan cahaya bulan di permukaan air.

Udara dingin tak membuat mereka beranjak dari sana. Justru berharap melihat pemandangan di depan mereka bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan hati. Ya, masalah bodoh yang baru saja mereka ketahui.

Bertanya siapa kedua orang tersebut? Mereka adalah Law dan Corazon. Duduk bersebelahan sambil memasang raut wajah datar.

Corazon menghela napas berat. Dia tak habis pikir saudaranya sendiri, Doflamingo tega melakukan itu pada seorang cewek. Apalagi saat dia mendengar dari bawahannya kalau Ace sempat datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk menantang pembawa masalah itu berkelahi. Ck, makin runyam saja. Sebal sekali Corazon menanggapi ini karena Mingo tidak mendengar nasehatnya sedikitpun.

"Berarti benar soal pertunangan bodoh itu? Doflamingo memaksa Hancock menjadi tunangannya?" tanya Law.

Corazon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "...Ya, begitulah..."

"Kau setuju?" Law sedikit penasaran akan tanggapan Corazon.

Spontan Corazon menatapnya kesal, "Orang waras mana yang setuju dengan ide gila itu, huh?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau batalkan saja?"

"Semua anggota keluargaku berpihak padanya. Singkatnya, anggap saja aku kalah suara. Makanya aku tidak peduli lagi soal itu,"

"Bukankah kau lebih baik bergabung dengan Ace? Aku yakin dia senang mendapatkan mitra baru," usul Law, "Lagipula mungkin saja dia akan menghubungimu sebentar lagi untuk menanyakan info pertunangan saudaramu dan Hancock,"

"Kalau soal itu aku juga sangat yakin. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja," balas Corazon lagi sambil menghempaskan punggungnya ke pasir pantai.

Secara kompak mereka berdua menghela napas panjang. Kepala mereka sudah lelah diajak berpikir. Sekali lagi mereka memandangi langit malam dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana.

Sebagai saudara, Corazon mengakui dia senang jika ada wanita yang bisa membuat Doflamingo jatuh cinta. Tapi jika jatuh cinta menyakiti begini lebih baik dihalangi. Mementingkan diri sendiri tidak bisa disebut cinta. Pertunangan bodoh itu memang bukanlah ide bagus. Membayangkan Doflamingo berdiri di pelaminan bersama Hancock saja berhasil membuatnya mual.

Tunggu!

Pertunangan...?

"LAW!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Law otomatis lompat kambing, ck ck ck.

Cowok bertopi corak aneh itu mendecih kesal lalu berkata ketus, "Apa?"

"Aku punya ide bagus! Aku yakin ideku ini akan disukai oleh pihak yang benar!"

Sudut bibir atas Law sedikit terangkat. Tampaknya dia menganggap remeh ide dadakan cowok didepannya itu.

Sejujurnya Corazon ingin sekali menampol wajah Law, tapi diurungkan karena apa yang akan dia katakan jauh lebih penting, "Pertunangan itu tidak dibatalkan! Tapi kita lanjutkan saja!"

"..."

 _Krik-krik, krik-krik._..

Tuh, 'kan? Bukan ide bagus. Boleh Law menghajarnya sekarang?

"... Kenapa?" gumam Corazon bingung Law tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sebelum ini? Kau sudah gila, ya? Itu sih sama saja, tolol! Argghh, bisa-bisanya aku percaya kau akan menetaskan ide luar biasa dari otak minimmu itu!"

"Hei, aku masih belum selesai, sialan! Maksudku bukan itu!"

"Lalu apa, huh? Omong kosong apalagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

Corazon mendecak kesal Law tidak mengerti maksudnya, "Ck, dengar, bodoh. Pertunangan tetap dilanjutkan. Tetapi kita mengganti calon mempelai prianya,"

Law mengedip-kedipkan kedua matanya. Berusaha menangkap maksud tersirat dari ide Corazon.

Mengganti calon mempelai pria? Artinya mengganti Doflamingo dengan pria lain, 'kan? Tapi dengan sia—!

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Jadi maksudmu—!"

Senyum setan muncul juga.

Sambil terkekeh laknat penuh kemenangan, saudara Doflamingo itu mengucapkan perubahan besar-besaran pada pertunangan nantinya. Perubahan dimana Doflamingo sendiri tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak.

"Yaaaa... itu maksudku, hehehehe..."

Mari berharap jantung Law masih selamat setelah ini.

"Pertunangan Luffy dan Hancock. Ide bagus, 'kan?"

"..."

...

..

Law membeku.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author's note_ : Chapter selanjutnya adalah spesial festival SMA se-Tokyooooo! Mohon do'a restunya semoga dapat ide bagus dan lancar saja. Akhir kata, terima kasih dan _REVIEEEWWWWWW_!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**


	19. Dating At The Festival

_**Author's note**_ **:** YES! Akhirnya jadwal _update_ telah tiba. Setelah selama ini saya berkutat dengan ujian serta tugas saya, saya bisa kembali lagi menulis kisah kita yang tertunda ini. Mohon maaf, semuanya. Beruntung saya memiliki pembaca seperti kalian semua yang masih mau menunggu saat ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, ini dia balasan _review_ anda.

* * *

.

 **Ryuu**

Hmm... namanya juga tokoh utama mungkin, ya. Kalau pasangan utama tidak dibahas penuh, rasanya seperti ada yang kurang, hahaha! Tapi untunglah banyak pembaca yang suka. Beruntung, beruntung, beruntung. Lalu soal ZoRobin, tampaknya mereka harus mengalah dulu di _chapter_ ini. Soalnya saya sudah lama tidak membahas pasangan lain. Yah, bisa tebak sendiri siapa mereka, hehehe. Terima kasih atas kritik sarannya.

 **Guest (1)**

KYAAAAAA! SAYA JUGA SUKA DENGAN MEREKA BERDUA! _THE BEST_!

 **Mega-chan**

Waduh, saya dipuji, nih! GYAHAHAHA (boleh berbangga hati dulu, dong)! Masuknya Law dan Cora saya maksudkan untuk menambah pasukan tempur Kuina. Soalnya Ace kurang ahli soal rencana cinta, hehehe. Semoga sukses besar deh rencana mereka.

Oh ya, terima kasih mau mendo'akan saya. Mudah-mudahan nilai saya memang tercapai maksimal. Amin.

 **Gilank**

Maaf lama rilis. Sangat minta maaf. Semoga bagian ke-19 ini dapat mengobati rindu kamu tentang _fanfic_ saya.

 **Sevensins**

Hehe, pembaca baru, nih. Syukuurr! Terima kasih, terima kasih. Lanjut baca dan beri saran, ya.

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Aksi komedi romantis? Muncul kembali di _chapter_ ini, hahaha!

 **Exel**

Kalau pengarang membuat para pembacanya tidak tertarik dan tidak penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya, maka pengarang tersebut gagal. Mudah-mudahan saya tidak begitu. Terima kasih juga atas kiriman semangatnya. _YOSHAA_!

 **Rahmi**

Ini kelanjutannya, pembaca setiaku. Maafkan diriku yang membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Terima kasih atas _review_ nya, ya.

 **Guest (2)**

Waduh, kembali lagi saya dapat pujian, wkwkwkwk! Terima kasih, terima kasih. Oh ya, soal jurusan saya, ya? Kalau tidak salah saya pernah bilang juga deh, tapi lupa di _chapter_ kapan, hehehe. Pokoknya universitas nomor satu di provinsi suku melayu.

 **Luffy5375**

Kamu tanya Luffy kapan menyatakan cinta? Sejujurnya, saya sendiri juga tidak tahuuuuuu! Hahahaha! Tenang saja, momen itu pasti akan datang! Tetap baca dan beri _review_.

 **MUN**

Ohh, bahas dua _chapter_ sekaligus, ya? Oke, tak masalah. Oh ya, kamu memang benar. _Genre fanfic_ ini adalah _romance_ dan _friendship_. Artinya asmara dan persahabatan. Memang ada _genre_ drama yang sedikit ditambahkan, tapi tidak terlalu menonjol. Soalnya saya bukan tipe orang dramatis, gyahahaha!

 _Chapter_ 18 saya akui memang trio ahli cinta yang ambil alih alias Ace, Sabo dan Kuina. Dan banyak sekali kata-kata Ace yang saya rangkai agar enak dibaca serta maknanya pun kena hingga bisa membekas di hati dan pikiran pembaca. Itu yang saya incar. Terima kasih atas pujiannya juga, hehehe. Terima kasih kamu juga menyukai _chapter-chapter_ _fanfic_ saya, bahkan sampai _fans_! Waow sekali! Oh ya, do'a dari kamu sangat berarti bagi saya. _Arigatou gozaimasu_.

 **Rilf**

Hahaha, 'kan sudah ada di peringatan sebelum membaca _fanfic_ ini. Kalau _fanfic_ ini akan _OOC_ dari cerita aslinya. Tapi, semoga suka ya. Semoga ceritanya tetap nyaman untuk dibaca. Terima kasih.

 **Guest (3)**

 _Here it is! Coming right now! Please read it again and give me some review. Thank you_ (Kalau tidak mengerti, bisa tanya _author_ lagi, hehehe).

 **Aizen**

Maaf lama menunggu, ya. Ini dia kelanjutannya.

 **JanjiadalahUTANG**

Serius, ini juga bagi pembaca semua yang mau membaca semua balasan _review_ saya pada anda. Ketika pertama kali saya membaca nama akun kamu, saya _shock_ berat, gyahahahaha!

"Waduh, bakal diancam lagi, nih" begitu pikir saya. Tapi herannya saya bukannya takut, malah tertawa. Tidak apa-apa, kamu memang benar. Janji adalah hutang. Janji saya adalah menamatkan seluruh _fanfic_ saya dan tenang saja, itu pasti akan saya tepati. Saya tidak bakal hiatus. Janji deh.

Oh ya, soal Doflamingo sih emang selalu bikin gemes untuk nabok dia tiap hari, hahaha! Terima kasih ya atas _review_ nya.

 **Love**

Aduuuhhh, sayangnya saya tidak punya akun _wattpad_ , hahaha! Tidak masalah, 'kan? Pembaca juga bisa membacanya lewat _fanfiction_. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, ya.

.

* * *

Okay. Untuk pembaca lain yang sudah memiliki akun resmi, saya sudah balas lewat _PM_. Dengan ini, _chapter_ 19 saya resmikan telah dibuka!

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Nineteen : Dating At The Festival**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER NINETEEN**

 **DATING AT THE FESTIVAL**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tokyo Galaxy_ memang pantas mendapatkan peran sebagai sekolah pembuka festival seluruh SMA se-Tokyo. Gerbang utama dihias begitu indah lebih dari acara pernikahan. Berbagai jenis bunga ditempel serta dipajang disana. Mulai dari mawar, melati, lili, dafodil, sakura, dan jenis lainnya. Setelah ditelusuri, ternyata itu adalah ide Cavendish. Sempat bocah itu berargumen untuk memasukkan bunga bangkai dan raflesia dalam daftar. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, terlebih dahulu kepalanya menjadi sasaran lemparan kursi massal dari seluruh anggota OSIS, ck ck ck.

Bicara soal bunga, aroma harum dari pemilik-pemilik _stand_ makanan-minuman ataupun _bazaar_ juga tercium. Parfum kelas atas tersebut menyerbak begitu cepat ditiup semilir angin. Semua aroma itu bercampur menjadi satu sehingga menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk mengundang pengunjung lain agar ikut meramaikan festival. Hasil identifikasi dari parfum-parfum tersebut adalah:

Sabun ( _well_ , biasanya gadis sabun akan memilih memakai ini).

 _Citrus_ (maniak buah-buahan).

Lavender (berniat mengusir nyamuk kali, ya?).

 _Choirose_ (sudah pasti dipakai oleh gadis maniak cinta).

 _Andersen_ (gadis yang pakai ini setahu penulis suka obral parfum di ... err, apa namanya? Aha! Bukalapuk).

 _Dolce and Gabbana_ (katanya sih cowok tipe maskulin. Padahal banyak teman penulis yang culunnya melebihi Nobita juga pakai. Huh, entahlah).

7 Terkutuk (ini parfum jenis baru terbitan dari pabrik antah berantah. Dinamai seperti itu karena memiliki 7 aroma terkutuk. Mangga busuk, durian lapuk, kembang katuk, jambu klutuk, dan segala wewangian terKUTUK lainnya).

Khusus jenis parfum terakhir, ternyata wewangian terkutuk sialan itu berasal dari tubuh seseorang yang dengan bangganya berdiri tepat disamping gerbang utama. Siapakah cowok bodoh yang baru saja mengusir puluhan pengunjung dan membunuh ratusan nyamuk, jangkrik, hingga kupu-kupu tersebut? Bartolomeo.

Sang cowok sialan berambut hijau jabrik itu benar-benar membuat masalah besar. Entah siapa yang menyuruhnya berdiri di sana, tapi dia akan menjadi orang terbodoh karena BISA-BISANYA MENDAMPARKAN SI BODOH ITU DI GERBANG DENGAN BAU BUSUK MELEBIHI BANGKAI!

 _GUBRAK_! Puluhan pengunjung datang dari sisi kiri pingsan.

 _PLEK_! Puluhan cewek datang dari sisi kanan terkulai.

 _BRUGH_! Puluhan Nenek datang dari sisi tengah jatuh dengan buih di mulutnya.

Beruntung, saudara-saudara. Sebelum penulis pingsan yang notabene bakal berakhirlah sudah cerita fiksi kita ini, Zoro sudah berdiri indah dibelakang Bartolomeo sambil pasang wajah horor. Pedang kayunya juga sudah siap ditarik dari sarungnya. Tapi Bartolomeo justru tidak peka dan masih tertawa-tertiwi tidak jelas.

 _PLETAAKK_!

"WADAW!" Bartolomeo merasakan benda keras menghantam kepalanya. Dengan sorot mata membunuh, dia celingukan mencari tersangka. Hingga akhirnya sampailah matanya menangkap sosok Zoro tepat di belakang. Spontan dia yang berniat menghajar sang tersangka jadi cengengesan tanpa dosa.

"Hehehe, Zoro- _senpai_..." begitulah ucap Bartolomeo. Walah-walah.

"APANYA 'ZORO- _SENPAI_ '!? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, SIALAN!?" Zoro murka dahsyat sampai-sampai mengubah mode gigi seri jadi gigi runcing persis setan.

Bartolomeo bergetar ketakutan, pembaca. Karena kalau boleh jujur, dia lebih takut melihat Zoro mengamuk daripada Luffy, "Eh, Zo-Zoro- _senpai_... a-aku disini karena diminta Luffy- _senpai_ untuk menyambut tamu..."

Oke, dia jujur. Memang Luffy si bocah idiot _super_ tidak peka yang menyuruhnya. Tapi itu karena Bartolomeo merengek meminta 'pekerjaan' daripada dia membantu mengangkat perkakas dari gudang ke beberapa _stand_. Dan hal yang ingin ditekankan disini adalah **Luffy sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Bartolomeo memiliki aroma parfum busuk terkutuk sebagai** _ **masterpiece**_ **saat menyambut para pengunjung**.

Kalau dia tahu sejak awal, Bartolomeo pasti sudah dikeroyok _Five Princes_. Karena bukannya mennyambut orang-orang, malah membunuh orang-orang tepatnya. Gerbang utama yang sudah dihias seindah mungkin, bakal jadi tempat hinggapnya lalat, bukan kupu-kupu. Persis tong sampah yang lupa dibuang ke pembuangan sampah selama sepuluh tahun, ck ck ck.

"Kau tidak lihat orang-orang di depanmu!? Mereka pingsan semua! Apalagi kalau bukan akibat dari parfum brengsekmu itu!? Sebenarnya parfum apa yang kau pakai ini, hah!?" serius, Zoro nyaris semaput mencium aroma parfum 7 terkutuk tersebut. Baunya jauh lebih dahsyat dari kentut Luffy.

"Apa sih, Zoro- _senpai_? Parfum ini kubeli dari Nami- _senpai_. Katanya ini parfum wahid yang sering dibeli artis Jepang papan atas. Makanya kubeli," walah. Ternyata itu alasannya. Bodoh sekali kau, Bartolomeo. Mau saja ditipu Nami. Perempuan itu pasti cari keuntungan dengan memanfaatkan ketololan Bartolomeo yang terkadang melebihi ambang batas perikenormalan.

"Dasar bodoh! Nami itu menipumu! Aku juga pernah menemui artis Jepang, tapi tak satupun dari mereka memakai wewangian sial seperti ini!" balas Zoro sambil memukul kepalanya. Bartolomeo cuma bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Ah, sudahlah! Dengar, ya. Sebentar lagi acara pembukaan festival akan dimulai. Aku dan teman-temanku harus sudah berkumpul di panggung. Jadi segera bangunkan orang-orang ini setelah kau mengganti parfum sialmu, PAHAM!?" teriakan Zoro di telinga Bartolomeo nyaris membuat cowok itu tuli sesaat.

Hanya orang cari mati yang tidak mau menaati perintah wakil ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_. Maka, sebelum dia benar-benar menjadi tumbal pedang kayunya, Bartolomeo sudah mengangguk cepat sambil banjir keringat dingin.

.

~ _chapter nineteen_ ~

.

"Baiklah, ada seseorang yang mau menjelaskan padaku kenapa aku juga harus ikut naik ke panggung? Bukankah Robin sudah mengambil alih?" kali ini Hancock sedang membicarakan harga diri. Melihat dirinya duduk di kursi roda tampak seperti wanita paruh baya tak berdaya, tampil di depan publik sebagai pusat sorotan bukan ide bagus. Dia sudah cukup bosan terus menunggu persiapan teman-temannya di ruang khusus para petinggi OSIS. Karena itu dia juga tidak mau membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi hanya demi mendengarkan omong kosong Kouza.

Ya, laki-laki itu mengusulkan pada Luffy untuk tetap membawanya ke panggung. Memang keadaan Hancock pasti akan menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi penonton. Tapi menurut Kouza, rasanya tidak adil mengingat Hancock sangat bekerja keras demi hari ini, hari dimana festival dimulai ini, Hancock justru tidak hadir. Sebuah penghormatan. Katakan saja begitu. Walau awalnya Kaya dan Nami sempat menolak.

Kenapa? Pertanyaan bagus. Jawabannya adalah karena Nami dan Kaya tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Karena justru dengan adanya pertanyaan, maka terkuras sudahlah tenaga mereka dan tidak memiliki waktu cukup untuk menikmati festival. Itu juga berlaku bagi Hancock.

Robin sendiri tidak ambil pusing. Dia memilih berpihak pada Kouza, "Hancock, Kouza benar. Lagipula walau dirimu tak perlu bergabung bersama kami memberi kata sambutan, saat Luffy membawamu berkeliling disini, apa kau pikir keadaan akan jauh lebih baik?"

Suara decihan keluar dari bibir Hancock. Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi apa yang dikatakan Robin benar-benar tepat sasaran. Itu sih sama saja. Pada akhirnya dia juga akan 'diwawancarai' oleh orang-orang. Hancock kalah telak. Dia mengalah. Tampaknya dia harus menurut pada Kouza hari ini.

Selain itu dia punya alasan yang jauh lebih mendasar daripada usul Kouza.

"Nah, pakai ini!"

Sebuah _headband_ merah dipasang melingkari kepala Hancock. Gadis itu terkejut ketika sadar bahwa Luffy yang memakaikan benda itu padanya. Dia ingin tanya kenapa, tapi cowok itu lebih dulu memotong kata-katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Biar perban di kepalamu tidak kelihatan. Jadi setidaknya pandangan lemah orang-orang terhadapmu berkurang. _Ne_? _Shi shi shi shi_!"

 _Okay_ , sesuatu tak beres terjadi pada jantung ketua OSIS HAS. Jika pembaca memiliki koneksi dokter spesialis jantung, silahkan hubungi penulis. Karena jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat dari detak jantung normal. Entah itu sebuah penyakit berbahaya atau tidak, gadis itu tahu pasti wajah Luffy yang cukup dekat dengannya mungkin penyebab itu semua. Atau sikap polosnya?

Hancock langsung menoleh ke arah lain. Pura-pura melengos agar Luffy tidak melihat wajahnya yang sukses merona sekarang, "Huh! A-aku tidak butuh simpatimu! Aku bisa menghadapi persoalan itu sendirian!"

"Sendirian? Setelah kepalamu menjadi target pertandingan _baseball_ oleh anak buah Doflamingo?" sahut Usopp mencibir.

"Berisik, Pinokio!"

"Ck, mari kita akhiri perdebatan tak berguna ini, teman-teman. Telingaku tak ingin mendengar komentar cewek yang tak mau mengakui perasaannya sukanya sendiri lebih lama," ucap Vivi melengos pergi dari ruangan. Tapi sebelum menutup pintu, cewek itu mengedipkan mata ke arah Hancock.

Wah, sebuah kode keras dilancarkan, saudara-saudara. Rasanya Hancock tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari 'cewek yang tak mau mengakui perasaannya sukanya sendiri' itu adalah DIRINYA SENDIRI. Spontan asap membumbung tinggi dari kepala anak sulung keluarga Boa.

Bukan cuma Hancock saja, semua orang kecuali Luffy ( _so_ pasti!) sudah mengerti. Mereka tersenyum mesum pada cewek itu. Err, selain Sanji yang pundung di pojokan.

Masih dengan wajah malu, Hancock membalas tatapan teman-temannya dengan garang, "Apa lihat-lihat!?"

" _Detsuni_..."

"Tak ada,"

"Bukan apa-apa, kok,"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja,"

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan,"

"HUWEEEEE, AKU TIDAK RELAAAA!"

Yang terakhir itu si koki cinta, ya. Hadeh, dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Luffy yang notabene sebagai cowok cinta pertama Hancock?

Cinta pertama? Ya, tepat sekali. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Boa Hancock jatuh cinta. Awalnya dia bermimpi, tepatnya berharap akan jatuh cinta pada pria tinggi besar, tampan, kekar, keren, jenius, dan akan selalu melindungi serta mencintainya. Tapi kenyataan memang lebih pahit dari mimpi. Ayolah, lihatlah Luffy!

Cowok itu hanya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Polos, idiot, hobi tersenyum bodoh, tidak peka, tukang makan alias rakus, jorok (suka mengupil), cerewet, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Intinya, sebenarnya secara fisik, dia tidak masuk sama sekali pada _list_ cowok idaman Hancock.

Cintaaaaaaa~~.

Terkadang kau berhasil membuat seseorang yang keren jadi konyol seketika.

Kembali ke topik. Kita harus segera mengetahui reaksi Luffy. Buat penasaran.

"Hah? Hancock suka sama siapa?" tanyanya lugu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _Krik-krik, krik-krik_...

Dilarang tepuk jidat! Kalau lempar bangku, boleh.

"Kau suka pada siapa, Hancock?" tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, Luffy memilih tanya langsung pada tokoh terkait.

Tentu saja Hancock kelabakan ditanya begitu! Apalagi wajah Luffy sangat polos menanyakannya, seolah tak ada beban! Dasar bodoh.

"Si-siapa yang suka pada siapa?! Apa maksudmu, mulut karet!?"

"Hah? Tapi tadi kata Vivi—"

"Vivi hanya bergurau! Aku tak mencintai siapapun saat ini!"

"Oh, begitu," jiah! Tadi dia ngotot sekali ingin tahu. Sekarang malah mengakhiri dengan datar begitu. Luffy memang benar-benar minta ditabok.

Sayangnya Hancock bersyukur dalam hati karena Luffy tidak bertanya soal itu lagi. Karena alasannya sangat sederhana, pembaca. Jika Hancock mengatakan padanya siapa laki-laki yang dia sukai, itu sama saja dengan pernyataan cinta!

Heeee? Berarti sekarang Hancock tidak mau lagi berbohong pada dirinya sendiri? Entahlah. Kita akan mengetahui itu nanti di masa depan.

 _Klap!_ Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka kembali, menunjukkan sosok Zoro yang berkeringat dan mengatur napas yang tersengal-sengal. Orang-orang di ruangan tersebut _speechless_. Karena bocah itu mendadak hilang, mendadak muncul. Selain itu jika dilihat dari kondisi Zoro sekarang, bocah ini pasti sempat tersesat. Tepuk kaki bagi wakil ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_ yang bahkan tidak tahu jalan pulang kembali ke ruang OSISnya sendiri.

Kaya adalah orang pertama yang bertanya, "Dari mana saja kau?"

Sambil masih terus mengatur napas, Zoro menjawab asal, "Ada satu bayi bau yang harus kuurus sebelum kemari,"

Yah, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Ah, sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Luffy, kita harus segera ke panggung. Ayahmu dan Sengoku- _san_ sudah menunggu kita," ucap Zoro lagi.

Luffy mengangguk paham, " _Yosha_! Ayo, Hancock!" bocah idiot ini pun mendorong kursi roda Hancock menyusul Zoro yang sudah bergerak menuju panggung. Mari berdo'a semoga dia tidak tersesat lagi.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" sahut Kaya lari terburu-buru mengikuti mereka berdua.

 _Blam!_ Dengan ditandai oleh bunyi pintu yang kembali ditutup, maka artinya yang tetap tinggal di ruangan adalah Robin, Nami, Usopp, Kouza dan Sanji. Mereka berlima melirik satu sama lain, seperti bertanya 'Apakah kita harus menyusul mereka juga?' dari dalam hati.

Sanji langsung menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya kanan-kiri. Ternyata dia masih belum setuju untuk menyusul, masih ada yang harus dibahas. Mungkin karena itu dia menoleh pada Usopp, "Usopp, bagaimana dengan mentalmu hari ini? Sudah siap?"

Usopp sangat terkejut tiba-tiba Sanji menanyainya begitu. Setelah berdeham, dia menjawab dengan sok keren tapi wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, "Tentu saja! Aku sudah menunggu kapan tibanya hari ini!"

"Tapi, kenapa kita tidak memberitahu Luffy dan Hancock soal rencana kita? Mereka 'kan pasti bisa membantu," ucap Nami bingung.

"Bodoh. Kau pikir dengan keadaan Hancock seperti itu, mereka berdua bisa mengikuti kita dengan cepat? Salah-salah Hancock bisa jatuh dengan tidak elit dari kursi rodanya," balas Kouza.

"Ya, ya, terserahlah. Yang terpenting kita urus dulu soal festival ini, lalu masalah Usopp dan Kaya. Nah, kita susul mereka sekarang," celetuk Robin menengahi pembicaraan lalu menarik Nami untuk keluar dari ruangan. Yah, tentunya diikuti oleh ketiga cowok itu.

Hmmm... ada yang aneh. Rencana apa yang mereka bicarakan? Ada apa dengan Usopp dan Kaya?

Sebelum rasa penasaran semakin membesar, mari kita kembali ke sehari sebelumnya dimana _Five Princes_ dan _Angels_ berhasil mengantar Hancock ke rumah Luffy dari rumah sakit.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

.

Seluruh anggota panitia utama festival SMA se-Tokyo membungkuk hormat pada Dragon dan Garp sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Monkey. Sudah lelah tubuh berkelahi menghadapi bawahan Doflamingo sialan itu. Kini saatnya mereka beristirahat sejenak alias pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Apalagi mereka cukup lega karena yakin Luffy, Ace, Sabo dan Kuina (yang entah kenapa bisa lebih dulu di rumah Luffy) bisa menjaga serta merawat Hancock. Selain itu, keluarga Boa juga menolak pulang cepat. Jadi mereka masih tetap di kamar yang telah disiapkan untuk Hancock. Katakan saja mereka masih khawatir. Begitulah.

Di luar pintu gerbang utama kediaman Monkey pun mereka juga berpamitan dengan Smoker dan Wiper. Mengingat mereka telah banyak membantu persoalan remaja labil seperti mereka. Yah, mereka sudah dengar dari Kuina kalau Ace datang ke rumah Doflamingo untuk membalas dendam. Kakak yang baik.

Tapi, ada yang aneh hari ini. Usopp terlihat tidak bersemangat. Wajahnya yang hancur makin hancur akibat ekspresi lesu. Ini akhirnya menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya.

" _Are_? Usopp?" gumam Sanji bingung.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu menggelikan begitu," sahut Kouza pasang wajah khawatir.

"Kau ini tidak kenal takut, ya? Seharusnya disaat seperti ini kau harusnya bilang 'wajahmu terlihat depresi', bodoh," balas Usopp kesal. Bukannya khawatir, Kouza sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan kata hinaan. Heran kenapa Usopp bisa berteman dengan makhluk satu itu.

"Kau kenapa, Usopp- _san_? Sakit? Atau khawatir soal Hancock?" kali ini Kaya yang bertanya.

Masih dengan tampang lesu, Usopp menjawab, "Bukan apa-apa, Kaya. Kalau soal Hancock, aku sudah tenang. Ada Luffy yang menjaganya,"

"Lalu?"

"Ck, kau tak perlu khawatir. Sudahlah, kau lebih baik pulang. Lihat, jemputan kalian sudah datang," Usopp menunjuk 2 mobil limousin hitam sudah terparkir cantik di depan mereka. Yah, mobil milik Kaya dan Vivi. Sepertinya mereka sudah disana dari tadi.

Kaya menghela napas berat. Karena ini artinya dia harus segera pulang jika tidak ingin menghadapi amukan Orangtuanya. Sekali lagi dia melihat Usopp, tapi cowok itu memamerkan senyum tipis seolah menyuruhnya pulang.

Kaya ingin bicara lagi, sayangnya tangannya ditarik lebih dulu oleh Nami, "Ayo, _Princess_! Kita harus pulang! Kita akan dapat masalah besar jika menghabiskan waktu lama-lama disini!"

"Ah! Tu-tunggu, Nami! Aku—" terlambat. Dirinya sudah didorong paksa masuk ke mobil. Disusul Nami yang juga ikut masuk lalu menutup pintu mobil.

Baiklah, itu kode keras. Vivi dan Robin mengucapkan salam lebih dulu sebelum ikut masuk ke mobil satunya. Kemudian tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya kedua mobil tersebut pergi meninggalkan _the boys_ di gerbang.

Dalam keheningan tersebut, Zoro buka suara, "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" tanya Sanji.

"Jadi, kenapa si hidung panjang ini malah begini? Dia bertingkah seperti orang terlilit hutang," lanjut Zoro lagi menunjuk Usopp yang masih lesu.

Usopp cuek. Dia memilih berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Dia ingin menemui tempat tidurnya sekarang juga. _Well_ , tempat sesuai untuk merenungi nasib.

Sanji menggaruk tengkuknya sambil melirik Usopp yang didepannya. Tingkahnya itu tidak asing. Pernah dia dan jutaan orang rasakan. Jika tebakannya benar, maka akan terjadi perubahan besar-besaran di antara panitia utama festival.

Karena itu dia langsung menceletuk singkat, "Jatuh cinta, ya?"

Langkah Usopp terhenti.

Seketika hening mendadak.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"UWAAAAA! SANJI, KAU TAHU SEKALIIII! HATI PRIA MEMANG GAMPANG DITEBAK!" jiah, Usopp sekarang malah teriak kesenangan _plus_ malu tidak jelas. Dia berlari kencang ke arah Sanji lalu mendorongnya keras sampai-sampai cowok pirang itu jatuh tidak elit.

 _GUBRAKK!_ Begitulah Sanji yang harus merelakan kepalanya beradu dengan aspal, ck ck ck.

"Eh, tapi tunggu dulu! Kau jatuh cinta? Pada siapa? Jangan katakan padaku kalau cewek itu adalah teman masa kecilmu itu," tanya Kouza bertubi-tubi.

Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding ketika Usopp berlari juga ke arahnya. Cowok itu lari kesenangan ingin memeluknya. Oh, Kouza tak mau itu terjadi. Walhasil jadilah mereka sekarang lari-larian persis film _bollywood_.

Zoro cuma _sweatdrop_.

Disisi lain, Sanji sudah bangkit dari posisinya. Sambil mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang baru saja beradu, dia berkata, "Sampaikan saja perasaanmu secara langsung, bodoh! Kenapa kau harus pakai malu segala!?"

Spontan Usopp yang masih mengejar Kouza jadi berhenti. Dia menoleh pada Sanji. Kouza mengucap syukur akhirnya tidak dikejar lagi.

"BAGAIMANA KALAU DITOLAK!? AKU TIDAK BISA MENGATAKANNYA KARENA TAKUT! TAKUT! AKU TAKUUUT!" begitu teriaknya panik tingkat dewa.

Zoro mencibir pelan, "Yang menakutkan itu kamu, bodoh,"

Sanji menghela napas pasrah. Teman-temannya memang payah soal asmara, berbeda sekali dengannya yang sangat paham soal lawan jenis. Kalau begini dia harus beri saran, "Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari salam biasa seperti 'cuaca hari ini cerah, ya',"

"BAGAIMANA KALAU HARI ITU HUJAN!?"

"MASA BODOH!" teriak Zoro dan Kouza kesal naik satu _level_. Siapa sangka Usopp tidak bisa berkreatifitas tentang mengucapkan salam? Dasar menyebalkan!

" _Hhhhh._..." Sanji garuk-garuk kepala. Pusing dia. Tetapi kemudian muncul ide bagus di kepalanya, "Bagaimana kalau begini?"

Mendadak muncul awan di atas kepala Sanji yang ditengahnya berputar ide Sanji seperti film layaknya anime. Disana terlihat Usopp yang tak sengaja menyenggol Kaya yang sedang membawa berkas-berkas festival. Dan seperti drama yang mudah ditebak, mereka berdua memungut berkas-berkas yang terjatuh tersebut dan tak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. Langsung saja wajah mereka berdua memerah saat bertatapan.

Zoro dan Kouza kembali _sweatdrop_.

Sementara Usopp sudah teriak kesenangan dengan ide Sanji. Dia mengerti maksudnya. Ide Sanji barusan adalah langkah awal bagi ajakan kencan Usopp sebagai permintaan maaf telah menabrak Kaya, "Itu ide bagus! Bagus sekali! Besok akan kucoba! Bantu aku ya, teman-teman!" sekarang bocah hidung panjang tersebut sedang bertos dengan si rambut pirang. Bodoh sekali dia, saudara-saudara. Mau saja setuju dengan ide konyol Sanji.

"Zaman sekarang pakai cara kuno begitu..." gumam Kouza tak habis pikir.

"Ini sih payah..." sambung Zoro setuju. Dia tak bisa membayangkan betapa nistanya kencan Usopp dan Kaya besok.

.

* * *

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

.

.

~ _chapter nineteen_ ~

.

Panggung aula utama _Tokyo Galaxy_ adalah tempat dimana festival SMA se-Tokyo tahun ini akan diresmikan. Alasan tidak memilih tempat terbuka dikarenakan Dragon dan Sengoku tidak memiliki waktu cukup untuk membuat tenda bangku penonton. Masih ingat Hancock dan Luffy dipaksa mempercepat menyelesaikan urusan festival karena ulah Doflamingo? Nah, itu dia! Singkatnya yang ada di dalam aula sekarang hanyalah murid-murid dari dua sekolah itu saja beserta para guru juga pegawai staf sekolah.

Dragon yang notabene sebagai pemimpin dari tempat pembukaan festival sudah memberikan pidato singkat. Begitu juga dengan Sengoku. Intinya dari pidato mereka berdua adalah mereka ingin seluruh murid dan masyarakat yang ikut berpartisipasi dapat menikmati festival ini. Setelah itu, dilanjutkan dengan kata sambutan dari Robin. Ck, sayang sekali Hancock tidak bisa berperan besar dalam pembukaan kali ini.

Sayangnya saat Robin berbicara, perhatian para murid terbagi dua. Satu padanya, dan satu lagi pada Hancock. _Well_ , siapa yang tak bertanya-tanya kalau melihat gadis paling cantik di _HAS_ duduk di kursi roda? Padahal kemarin ketika gladiresik, mereka yakin melihat Hancock baik-baik saja. Malah berlari menabraki mereka sambil menangis (belum tahu saja mereka, huh?). Jadi, pertanyaan yang timbul adalah ADA APA DENGAN BOA HANCOCK?

Suara bisik-bisik tak bisa dihindari. Hancock dapat merasakan seluruh pandangan diarahkan padanya. Langsung saja dia menunduk. Dia benar-benar benci dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tetapi Hancock kembali mengangkat wajahnya sambil terkejut karena tiba-tiba Robin berkata begini, "Saya tahu apa yang ada di pikiran teman-teman semua. Saya sebagai perwakilan panitia utama meminta maaf pada kalian atas ketidak nyamanan ini. Seperti yang kalian lihat bahwa ketua _OSIS HAS_ sedang dalam keadaan tak memungkinkan untuk memberi pidato. Tapi dia masih ingin hadir disini demi tetap melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai panitia,"

 _Five Princes_ serta _Angels_ bengong. Bukan bengong karena terkejut, melainkan bengong karena takjub. Robin memang pilihan terbaik untuk menggantikan Hancock memberi kata sambutan. Tak terbayang jika Luffy atau Zoro yang ambil alih. Dipastikan hancur sudah, ck ck ck.

Robin tersenyum menyipitkan mata ketika seluruh murid telah kembali tenang. Dia kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, "Teman-teman tak perlu khawatir. Kalian lihat laki-laki dibelakang Hancock? Kalian pasti mengenalnya, terutama dari berita utama koran sekolah kita. Tenang saja, dialah yang akan menjaga ketua OSIS _HAS_ hingga festival ini berakhir selama tiga hari kedepan. Karena itu, mohon bantuan dari teman-teman agar festival ini dapat berjalan dengan baik. Terima kasih,"

Angin berhembus. Aula mendadak mengheningkan cipta(?).

Tetapi lima detik kemudian, sorakan menggemuruh di seisi ruangan sampai-sampai pengunjung di luar aula dapat mendengar. Sebagian besar murid mengacungkan tinju ke udara sambil berteriak tidak jelas. Sebagian lagi memberikan tepuk tangan meriah pada Robin atau mungkin pada penjelasan terakhir dari Robin tadi.

"HOI, LUFFY, JAGA HANCOCK _OJOU-SAMA_!"

"KAMI SERAHKAN DIA PADAMU!"

"SEMOGA HUBUNGAN KALIAN LANCAR!" apaan sih?

Yah, begitulah kira-kira teriakan yang ditujukan pada dua ketua OSIS tersebut. Bahkan ada yang sampai bersiul-siul segala untuk menggoda mereka berdua. Otomatis Hancock senewen. Untuk apa coba Robin ungkit masalah itu di saat seperti ini!? Memang cari mati! Dia beruntung Hancock tidak bisa bangkit dari kursi rodanya. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah meninjunya terbang menuju planet Jupiter (waow!).

 **"Robin sialaaaaaan! Apa-apaan dia barusan!? Lihat, mereka jadi bertingkah seperti lutung lepas begitu! Awas saja kau nanti, Robin! Akan kubuat kau menyesal!"** walah, Hancock sudah merencakan pembantaian berdarah pula pada nona manis kita. Dia melirik ke arah Robin dengan kesal ditambah malu. Sementara yang dilirik terlihat santai di pantai doang.

Lalu Luffy? Cowok itu bingung sendiri. Kenapa orang-orang banyak berteriak padanya? Hubungan lancar apa? Makanya dia dari tadi cuma pasang wajah polos. Memang tidak peka.

Berjuanglah, Hancock. Sepertinya menyadarkan si idiot Luffy lebih berat daripada mengurus persoalan festival.

Baiklah, para pembaca. Sebelum keadaan di aula makin tak terkendali, Dragon langsung maju kedepan kemudian mengambil alih. Dengan sedikit berdeham di depan _mic_ , spontan para lutung tersebut kembali tenang.

Dragon menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata, "DENGAN INI, FESTIVAL BUDAYA SELURUH SMA DI TOKYO RESMI DIBUKA!"

Kembali lagi sorakan bahkan sampai lompat-lompatan segala dari para murid menjadi jawaban atau reaksi ketika mengetahui festival telah resmi dibuka. Itu artinya selama tiga hari kedepan adalah waktunya bersenang-senang!

Dragon berbalik, menatap satu-persatu anggota panitia utama festival. Dia tersenyum pada mereka seolah tugas mereka telah selesai setengahnya. Apalagi melihat para murid yang tak sabar turun menuju halaman sekolah, dia tahu dia tak boleh terlalu lama menahan mereka, "Pergilah. Nikmati hasil kerja keras kalian, anak-anak!"

.

~ _chapter nineteen_ ~

.

Kalian bertanya-tanya tempat mana yang oleh kesepuluh tokoh utama kita pertama kali di festival ini? Baiklah, silakan dipilih pilihan jawaban berikut:

a. _bazaar_ buku

b. _bazaar_ makanan

c. arena permainan

d. rumah hantu

e. panggung penampilan _band_

Nah, jawabannya adalah...

3

2

1

JRENG JRENG JRENG!

RUMAH HANTU.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK! AKU TIDAK SUDI MELANGKAHKAN KAKIKU KE SARANG PARA SILUMAAAAN! AKU MENOLAK KERAS IDE ITU! TOLAK KERAS!" orang pertama yang protes adalah Nami. Yah, alasannya tentu saja karena dia memang takut segala hal berbau menyeramkan.

Sekarang dia melototi Kouza dan Zoro yang mengusulkan ide tersebut. Gigi Nami sudah berganti menjadi gigi monster, siap menerkam mereka berdua. Tampaknya emosinya akan meledak lagi kali ini. Lagipula kenapa juga harus rumah hantu yang pertama kali? Apa tidak ada tempat lain?

Zoro berdecak malas. Dia tak mau berdebat dengan Nami saat ini. Tapi demi menyelamatkan nyawanya dari amukan badak betina, apa boleh buat, "Kalau kita pergi ke tempat menyenangkan lebih dulu daripada tempat menyeramkan, suasananya tidak seru,"

"Benar! Makanya kita ke rumah hantu dulu! Rumah hantu itu seru, tahu!" sahut Kouza.

"SERU DARI LAUT! APANYA YANG SERU!? POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU KESANA!" telinga orang-orang disekeliling Nami terserang _ultrasonic voice attack_ dadakan. Beruntung mereka sempat menutup telinga walau harus merelakan telinga mereka berdengung nyaris pecah.

Lupakan Nami. Kali ini Zoro fokus ke pembagian tim ke rumah hantu, "Kita masuk berpasangan. Soal Hancock, yang mendorong dia tidak harus Luffy, 'kan? Bagaimana? Ini akan jauh lebih seru,"

"Aku setuju! Aku juga tidak harus dengan si mulut karet idiot ini!" sahut Hancock menggebu-gebu. Luffy yang dibelakangnya spontan menatapnya jengkel. Dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih. Sudah dirawat, didorong seharian, malah protes.

Kaya cuma _sweatdrop_ mendengar komentar Hancock, "Kau ini... kau sudah dirawat Luffy selama dua hari sejak kemarin, tapi kau malah bilang begitu. Dasar,"

Hancock pura-pura tuli. Dia bersiul sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

"Baiklah! Ambil undian!" seru Zoro memegang sebuah kotak berisi lima tangkai kayu yang diujungnya ditempel kertas bertuliskan nama pasangan. Entah darimana dia dapatkan itu, tapi tiba-tiba ada saja. Yah, namanya juga cerita karangan.

"Siapa yang ambil lebih dulu?" tanya Vivi.

"Karena yang tertulis pada kertas adalah nama kami, para kaum Adam, maka kalian, para gadis yang ambil," jawab Zoro.

"Aku!" Hancock langsung mendorong roda kursinya sendiri setelah memukul pelan tangan Luffy yang dari tadi bertengger di tangkai kursinya. Luffy cuma bisa mengerucutkan bibir.

Saking senangnya, Hancock agak terburu-buru mengambil tangkai kayu tersebut. Dia mengambil kayu di pinggir dalam kotak. Saat ditarik, senyum lebarnya seketika menciut ketika mengetahui siapa nama yang tertulis disana.

MONKEY D. LUFFY.

Angin berhembus.

Dalam keheningan tersebut, Hancock berkata, "Err... boleh diganti?"

"Tidak," Zoro menjawab singkat lalu terkekeh. Rasanya puas sekali melihat wajah Hancock jadi kaku begitu.

Hancock masih belum menyerah. Dia menoleh pada Vivi, saudara-saudara, "Vivi, ini bacanya apa?"

Vivi _sweatdrop_ , "Kau tak bisa membaca nama Luffy?"

"I-ini nama Luffy?" jiah, Hancock pura-pura bodoh, "Bukan nama Sanji, Usopp, atau Kouza begitu?" berharap pun percuma, Hancock. Penulis sudah tetapkan dialah pasanganmu.

"Tidak, itu memang nama Luffy, Hancock. Apa kau tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang? MONKEY D. LUFFY. Berarti pasanganmu masuk ke rumah hantu adalah LUFFY," sahut Kaya geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak habis pikir kenapa tiba-tiba Hanock buta huruf.

Lalu Luffy bagaimana? Bagaimana reaksi si bodoh itu?

"YEEEEEYYYYY! AKU DENGAN HANCOCK!" jiah, dia malah lompat berjingkrak kesenangan, ck ck ck.

Hancock dapat merasakan lemas di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia memang tahu wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak tahu dengan perasaannya saat ini. Antara senang dan kesal. Apa ini? Apa ini? Ada apa ini?

Sebelum dia ingin mengajukan protes lagi, mendadak kursi rodanya sudah ditarik oleh Luffy. Malahan, Luffy dengan kencang mendorongnya masuk ke pintu nomor lima rumah hantu tersebut. Teman-teman mereka cuma bisa cengo karena kejadiannya tiba-tiba begitu.

Sementara Hancock berteriak ketakutan karena takut jatuh pastinya. Dia memegang pegangan kursi rodanya erat sekali. Tapi Luffy masa bodoh. Dia terus maju pantang mundur!

"Lu-Luffy! Tu-tunggu dulu! Jatuh, hei! Aku bisa jatuh, sialan!"

" _YOSHAAAA_! AYO MAJUUUUUU!"

Lupakan pasangan aneh itu. Kita kembali pada delapan orang yang masih belum mengambil kayu.

Agar lebih cepat menyusul Luffy dan Hancock, keempat cewek itu mengambil kayu secara bersamaan. Dan TADAA! Kedua bola mata yang awalnya melotot berubah menjadi datar, disusul kemudian cengiran yang memiliki arti ' **aku sudah tahu kalau pada akhirnya begini** '.

Kenapa mereka berpikir begitu? Karena ini alasannya.

Vivi dapat Zoro.

Nami dapat Kouza.

Robin dan Sanji.

Dan _lucky_ nya adalah KAYA MENDAPATKAN USOPP, GYAHAHAHA! Seketika Usopp dan Kaya saling bertatapan. Wajah mereka berdua merona tipis. Tampak Usopp ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suaranya kalah jauh dari teriakan seseorang yang baru saja melompat disampingnya.

"ROBIN-CHUAAAAANN!" ini sih teriakan ala banci perempatan jalan Sanji yang entah kenapa bisa terbang menuju Robin. Robin segera bertindak cepat, saudara-saudara. Mana mau dia dipeluk _playboy_ sialan itu!

 _Set!_ Elakan bagus, nak Robin. Sekarang Sanji menabrak tiang _stand_ makanan, ck ck ck.

Disisi lain Zoro tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia tidak peduli dengan nasib Sanji yang masih tersungkur. Lebih memilih mendekati Usopp lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Hei, gunakan kesempatan ini sebagai langkah awal kencanmu,"

Usopp mendelik. Agak gugup dirinya membalas kata-kata Zoro barusan. Tapi Zoro sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Kata-kata yang memang sudah seharusnya dia katakan pada Usopp sejak kemarin.

"Jangan ikuti saran Sanji. Sesat nantinya. Percayalah,"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_ : _REVIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW_!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**


	20. Match Make Date Of The Goddess Of Love

_**Author note**_ : SAYA KEMBALIIIIIIII! YUHUUU, SUDAH BERAPA LAMA ANDA MENUNGGUUU? GYAHAHAHA! Maklum, bukan berarti magang artinya tidak sibuk. Saya harus setiap hari membuat laporan setiap kali observasi ke lapangan. Nah, _chapter_ ini bahkan saya tulis di malam hari kisaran pukul 10 malam hingga lewat dini hari, hiks hiks.

Tanpa banyak bacot, ini dia balasan _review_ anda semua! Cekidot!

.

* * *

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Sama-sama, sama-sama. Terima kasih kembali untukmu. _Chap_ 19 kurang romantis, ya? Hmmm... padahal _genre fanfic_ ini _romance_ , 'kan? Terima kasih atas kritiknya. Tapi maklum aja, ya. Kalau setiap _chapter romance_ terus, stok ide _romance_ penulis bakal habis nantinya, hahaha! _Review_ lagi.

 **Ryuu**

Ohohohoho, terima kasih, terima kasih. Usopp memang saya buat SEANEH mungkin, gyahahaha! Soalnya cowok itu jarang kebagian _romance_.

200.000 _words_!? Tewas saya, tewas! _Chapter_ ini saja menyentuh 6.500 _words_ mungkin. Lebih panjang daripada _chapter_ terpanjang _fanfic_ kita ini yang _chapter_ 9\. Err, setidaknya saya masih bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda, yaitu membuat isi cerita yang lebiiiiih panjang. Tapi, terima kasih atas kritik-sarannya. _Review_ lagi.

 **Star**

 _Arigatou gozaimasuuu! Please review again._

 **Gilank**

Hahahaha, buat penasaran, ya? _Chapter_ ini pun kembali menggantung. Kalau saya tidak bisa membuat pembaca penasaran, saya bakal gagal jadi penulis. Tapi terima kasih _review_ nya.

 **Monkey D. Hancock**

Dapat pembaca baruuuuu! Terima kasih atas pujiannya, saya sampai tersanjung, kyaaa! Tenang saja, _fanfic_ saya semua tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan. Walau lama _update_ , tidak akan seperti penulis lain yang menghentikan cerita sebelum tamat. Kasihan pembacanya nanti terkena serangan penyakit penasaran akut, hehehe. _Review_ lagi, ya.

 _ **Hmm**_

 _You are absolutely right! In fanfiction world, girls always pair ZoRobin up. Very different than boys. But, I wanna you'll enjoy our story 'till the end. I promise to you that our story will be one of the amazing story. Thank you, thank you for your review. Please review again._

 **Rahmi**

 _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu. Review_ lagi, saudari.

 **Guest**

Itu sedang dalam rencana, pembaca. Suatu saat kita akan melihat Doflamingo babak belur dibuat Luffy, gyahahaha!

 **Monkey. D**

Maaf, lama _update_ ya. Pahamilah situasi anak perkuliahan ini. Libur 2 bulan malah disuruh magang, hiks. Tapi terima kasih atas do'anya. _Review_ lagi.

 **MUN**

Waow! Panjang sekali _review_ nya. Tak apa-apa. Saya justru makin senang. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Saya serasa terbang ke cakrawala jadinya, hehehe. Tentang Bartolomeo, itu ide sekilas info yang muncul di otak penulis. Cukup humor, ya saya masukkan dia.

Zoro juga, 'kan? Hahaha! Lagian siapa juga yang mau menjalankan ide jadul Sanji? Kalau penulis jadi Usopp, gak bakal saya lakukan. Jadi saya sepihak dengan Zoro.

Oh, ya. Untuk _chapter_ ini, momen LuHan nyaris tidak ada. _Chapter_ ini resmi bagi penggemar ZOROBIN!

* * *

.

 _Finish_! _Okay_ , langsung dibaca saja, ya. Semoga suka, semuanya (yang punya akun, sudah saya balas lewat _PM_ )!

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Twenty :** **Match Make Date Of The Goddess Of Love**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY**

 **MATCH MAKE DATE OF THE GODDESS OF LOVE**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Biarkan penulis mengatakan isi hati alias curhat sekarang. Jika pembaca mau _skip_ , yah, silakan. Tapi yang mau dengarkan, tidak apa-apa. Tidak dipungut biaya dan tidak menyebabkan serangan jantung, hipertensi, serta gangguan pada kehamilan dan janin (promosi iklan rokok).

Sejujurnya, ini adalah _chapter_ yang paling MALAS sekali untuk dibuat. Mengapa? Terlihat dari judul _chapter_ ini. _Match make date of the goddess of love_. Artinya; Kencan perjodohan Dewi Cinta. Dan bicara soal Dewi cinta, kita semua pasti tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Bagi pembaca yang telah mengikuti kisah Luffy dan kawan-kawan semenjak _chapter_ awal, sudah terbayang di pikiran anda cewek autis penggila romansa itu. Perlu kita perkenalkan lagi? Baiklah.

KUINA _THE GODDESS OF LOVE_! JRENG JRENG JRENG!

Itulah alasan mengapa penulis sangat malas membuat bagian ini. Karena ide-ide gila tapi _super_ MEMAKSA Kuina itu tak bisa ditolak. Selalu saja ada ide sarap di kepalanya. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut soal cinta. Entah apa yang dilakukan cewek tidak waras itu jika dia tahu saat ini kesepuluh tokoh utama kita sedang 'bermain' di rumah hantu. Yang pasti Sabo dan Ace sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati festival. Kenapa? Pertanyaan bagus. Jelas mereka juga DIPAKSA ikut menggila, 'kan? _The worst day ever_.

Tapi, sayangnya harapan penulis, Sabo, dan Ace pupus sudah. Ketika Kuina TENTUNYA bersama Sabo dan Ace sedang makan _takoyaki_ di _stand_ makanan daerah timur sekolah, cewek itu mendapatkan panggilan masuk dari seorang misterius. Diliriknya sebentar layar ponselnya. Disana tertera nama si pemanggil, yaitu 'Pembantuku'.

Mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan _takoyaki_ tak menghambat dirinya berkata, "Halwho? Afdha apfa?" pada si pemanggil.

Awalnya raut wajah Kuina berkerut, nyaris seperti Nenek-nenek tua renta yang menunjukkan garis penuaan. Tapi, tampaknya informasi yang dikatakan 'Pembantuku' ini berhasil membuatnya terkena salah satu dampak yang disampaikan iklan rokok, yaitu serangan jantung.

" _WHAAAAAAATTZZZ_!?" begitu teriaknya alay sampai menyemburkan _takoyaki_ dari mulutnya persis dukun. Spontan Sabo dan Ace yang disampingnya lompat kambing.

Lupakan reaksi berlebihan mereka. Kuina saat ini berkonsentrasi penuh mendengar informasi lanjutan dari 'Pembantuku', "Dimana kau sekarang!? Biar aku kesana sekarang juga!" ucapnya lagi.

"Kau yakin itu mereka, 'kan?! Kau tidak salah lihat, 'kan?!"

 _Well_ , sepertinya penasaran menghinggapi anak sulung keluarga Monkey. Ace menelan _takoyaki_ di mulutnya, kemudian bertanya, "Hei, kau kenapa, sih? Teriak-teriak tidak jelas begitu..."

 _Too bad_ , Kuina masa bodoh dengan pertanyaan Ace, "RUMAH HANTU, KATAMU!? KYAAAAA, TEMPAT WISATA CINTA YANG SESUAI! BAIKLAH, PASTIKAN SELURUH ANAK BUAHMU MENUNGGU KEDATANGAN KAMI! KARENA AKU AKAN MEMBERI MISI KHUSUS PADA KALIAN!" telepon langsung diputus. Dilanjutkan dengan wajah berseri-seri Kuina.

Wajah berseri-seri itu sayangnya menjadi petunjuk menuju sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi Sabo. Karena dia pernah melihat ekspresi yang sama ketika misi cinta konyol di cafe milik Rayleigh.

Oh, _no. No, no, no. Not again_. Sudah cukup baginya diomeli seharian oleh Rayleigh. Dia tidak mau mengalami omelan episode dua karena ide gila Kuina.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kedatangan kami'? 'Kami' siapa, huh?" tanyanya wanti-wanti.

"Jangan bodoh, Sabo. Sudah pasti kita bertiga, 'kan?" jawab Kuina santai.

 _See? Sabo told you, man! Oh dear, this girl is really damn insane!_ (terjemahan manusia: Lihat? Sabo sudah memberitahumu, bung! Oh sayang, cewek ini benar-benar gila!).

"Jadi? Kau ingin mengajak Monkey bersaudara ini ke tempat wisata cinta? Maaf, kali ini aku menolak. Aku lebih baik menghabiskan waktuku menikmati semua makanan di festival ini daripada ke tempat membosankan begitu. Kau pergi sendiri saja," sahut Ace ternyata satu jiwa dengan Sabo.

"Hei, kita kesana bukan berwisata cinta. Kita hanya memandu orang-orang yang sedang 'berwisata'," oooooh! Senyum setan Kuina muncul!

Bukan pertanda baik. Rasanya Ace dan Sabo ingin kabur darinya sekarang juga. Astaga, ini hari libur! Misi konyol tolong diberhentikan satu hari ini. Arrgh, demi Dewa donat! Kenapa mereka bisa mengenal cewek gila ini!?

Tidak mau menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama, Ace segera memasang kuda-kuda kabur andalannya. Tetapi, Dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya hari ini karena Kuina lebih dulu menangkap kerah pakaiannya. Cewek itu menatapnya datar, "Mau kemana?"

Sambil masih mencoba kabur walau sia-sia, Monkey sulung menjawab, "Kemana saja! Asal jauh darimu!"

Kuina makin mempererat pegangannya, "Bodoh, mana mungkin aku melepasmu, Ace- _san_. Pokoknya kau dan Adikmu bantu aku," kemudian cewek ini beralih pada Sabo yang sedang membeli minuman dingin dari si penjual _takoyaki_ , "Dan kau, jangan coba-coba kabur!"

"Siapa yang kabur!? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang beli air mineral!?" teriak Sabo emosi tingkat Dewa, "Lagipula aku yakin alasanmu ingin segera bergabung dengan anak buahmu adalah karena Zoro dan Robin, 'kan? Aku sudah bisa menebaknya," ohohoho, tampaknya Sabo berbakat jadi peramal jitu. Tebakannya barusan memang tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Kali ini Kuina tersenyum sinis. Dia senang Sabo mengerti secepat itu. Tak lupa pula Kuina menangkap salah satu kaki Ace yang berhasil memberontak, mengakibatkan cowok itu jatuh mencium tanah secara tidak elit. Melupakan nasib Ace, cewek itu membalas perkataan Sabo, "Bukan hanya mereka, bung. Ada empat pasangan yang menunggu kencan perjodohan dariku di tempat itu juga,"

 _Ting_! Ace berhenti meronta.

Sabo mematung.

Seketika angin berhembus. Dedaunan beterbangan disusul suara gagak.

Hah? Apa maksudnya tadi? Empat pasangan? Berarti lebih banyak daripada misi di Canataria?

"Kalian tahu Eustass, 'kan? Cowok berandal yang disebut Kapten Kid itu? Dia pengatur acara rumah hantu di festival ini. Tadi dia baru saja memberitahuku kalau Luffy dan yang lainnya sedang mendaftar untuk ikut uji nyali ciptaannya. Sudah begitu, ternyata mereka akan masuk berpasangan," jelas Kuina lagi.

Eustass? Eustass Kid dari geng Supernova di Tokyo barat, maksud Kuina? Kenapa bisa pemimpin geng Supernova itu menjadi anak buahnya? Padahal kebrutalannya sering menjadi buruan dari geng-geng lain, bahkan _Shichibukai_. Ck, apa saja yang dilakukan cewek ini sampai Eustass Kid bisa berada dalam genggamannya?

"Dia anak buahmu, Kuina?" tanya Ace _shock_. Kuina tersenyum sambil mengangguk cepat. Ace langsung melongo.

"Bagaimana bisa!? Kudengar laki-laki itu berhasil menyatukan seluruh geng motor di Tokyo barat. Kenapa orang sepertinya bisa-" kata-kata Ace dipotong cepat oleh cewek itu.

"Yaaaaa, mungkin karena aku pernah membuatnya babak belur dengan pedang kayuku, lalu mengancamnya untuk menjadi anak buahku jika dia masih ingin hidup?" Kuina kembali lagi menjawab santai layaknya berlibur di pantai. Dia mengangkat bahunya, seolah itu adalah hal biasa baginya. Mengalahkan berandalan bukan hal yang baru dilakukan oleh seorang Kuina. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi orang-orang seperti itu bersama Zoro.

Dilarang _sweatdrop_. Biar Ace dan Sabo saja.

 _Okaaay_ , dari hasil interogasi dapat disimpulkan bahwa cewek di depan mereka ini terlalu berbahaya untuk dijadikan teman. Saran dari penulis, pembaca. Jika kalian memiliki teman yang punya gejala mirip, segera kabur.

Melihat Monkey bersaudara malah terdiam, Kuina melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Ah, sudahlah! Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu disini. Ayo!"

Ck, dia benar-benar keras kepala. Sepertinya mereka berdua tak bisa mengelak lagi, "Ayo kemana?" Sabo bertanya ogah-ogahan.

"Ya, ke rumah hantu, dong! Mana mungkin ke rumah sakit jiwa langgananmu! Ayo, cepat!" dengan gaya preman, sang cewek _kendo_ menarik kerah pakaian kedua cowok tersebut. Ace serta Sabo cuma pasrah tak berkutik membiarkan tubuh mereka diseret.

Selamat berjuang, Ace, Sabo. Semoga Dewa Jashin(?) melindungi kalian #meminjamdarianimetetangga.

.

* * *

Mari kita mengalihkan perhatian pada orang-orang 'berwisata' yang dimaksud Kuina...

* * *

.

Oi, oi, oi, ada apa ini? Rumah hantu macam apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada pengunjung lain selain mereka bersepuluh? Padahal di luar rumah hantu ini banyak orang-orang bermental tinggi ingin masuk, tapi dihalangi. Apakah sebegitu seramnya di dalam rumah ini sampai mereka dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk menakuti peserta di luar? Dan satu lagi. Hancock merasakan sesuatu tak beres karena sejak tadi mereka ditahan masuk ke _stage_ awal uji nyali. Bukannya meminta bayaran tiket masuk, justru penjaga rumah hantu malah menginterogasi mereka tentang hal-hal tidak penting.

Hal-hal tidak penting apakah itu? _Well_ , kita dengarkan saja interogasi tidak penting yang dilakukan Jewelry Bonney dan Basil Hawkins pada _Five Princes_ serta _Angels_.

"Oooooh! Berarti gosip di koran itu benar! Kalian berpacaran!" seru Bonney antusias menunjuk Luffy dan Hancock. Tanpa dikomando, wajah kedua orang itu memerah hebat.

"Aku sudah muak mengatakan ini, sialan! Aku dan pemilik wajah idiot ini sama sekali tidak punya hubungan sejauh itu!" seru Hancock.

" _Temeee_! Aku akan menghajarmu disini jika kau mengatakan itu lagi!" sahut Luffy tidak mau kalah.

"Oh, ayolah. Melihat kalian saja aku tahu kalau ini bukan sekedar bersenang-senang saja. Kalian memilih arena rumah hantu, kemudian masuk berpasangan. Yang benar saja. Apakah kalian, para lelaki mencoba mengambil kesempatan dari gadis-gadis cantik ini?"

"Emmm, maaf jika aku terkesan mematahkan pendapatmu. Tapi ini semua ide Zoro. Kami tidak tahu apa-apa," celetuk Kaya mengangkat tangannya ragu. Tapi dia memang benar. Ini ide Zoro, 'kan? _Okay_ , tepatnya idenya dengan Kouza.

Eit, tunggu dulu sebentar. Bicara soal Zoro, mungkinkah orang sepertinya mau mengusulkan ide seperti itu? Kita semua tahu Zoro paling tidak suka segala hal yang berbau cewek atau setidaknya berbau pasangan. Lalu kenapa? Ada gerangan apa sampai si pendekar mata satu itu melakukan hal yang tak mungkin dia lakukan? Hmmm... udang di balik batu.

Hei, jangan-jangan-! Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin. Zoro melakukannya demi Usopp? Tidak, jelas-jelas dia tidak suka misi perjodohan. Buktinya, kemarin dia menolak keras ide Sanji. Walau dia sempat memberikan nasihat wahid pada Usopp, itu bukan berarti dia berada di pihaknya. Zoro hanya ingin Usopp ambil kesempatan saja. Selain dari hal itu, Zoro tidak mau tahu. Lagipula, sebenarnya Kouza yang awalnya punya ide ini. Tapi ide Kouza adalah saran ke rumah hantu. Soal berpasangan itu adalah ide Zoro. Lho kok?

Errr, penulis ragu mengatakan ini. Tapi apakah dia ingin masuk ke rumah hantu berpasangan agar dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Robin? Tampaknya, Kuina harus turun tangan demi mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersulit tersebut.

Kembali ke topik.

"Ide Zoro?" gumam Bonney bingung. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Zoro yang dari tadi masang wajah datar, "Kau yang mengusulkan ide ini, Roronoa?"

"Ya. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa denganmu? Tak mungkin Roronoa Zoro tertarik dengan hal semacam ini, 'kan?" celetuk Hawkins tidak habis pikir.

"Bukan urusanmu, sialan. Sudahlah, perbolehkan kami masuk," balas Zoro sewot.

Hawkins kemudian menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, "Ck, ck, ck, kami tak bisa. Kid menyuruh kami menahan kalian dulu disini. Dan jika kalian ingin tanya kenapa, aku pun juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah kaptenku saja," senyum jahat Hawkins muncul, tidak kalah seram dari senyum Kuina. Otomatis atmosfer tegang dirasakan seluruh orang di ruangan itu.

Kid melakukan itu? Sial, apa yang dia rencanakan? "Kalau begitu dimana dia? Akan kuhajar wajahnya karena membuatku terlalu lama menunggu!" ujar Nami mengacungkan tinju.

Oh, sifat badak-isme Nami mulai kumat. Hawkins segera menenangkannya sebelum cewek itu benar-benar menghancurkan rumah hantu mereka dalam sekali pukul, "Tenanglah, tenanglah. Kalian adalah tamu spesial kami. Jarang-jarang siswa-siswi terkenal seperti kalian berkumpul lengkap hanya ingin merasakan suasana rumah hantu kami, 'kan? Siapa tahu saja Kid menyiapkan kejutan spesial untuk kalian di dalam. Jadi, bersabarlah," beruntung, Nami berhasil dijinakkan. Nasib rumah hantu masih jelas.

Lho? Bukannya aneh? Padahal Nami tidak mau masuk. Mungkin karena dia berpasangan dengan Kouza, dirasa aman, maka keberaniannya pun timbul. Mungkin.

 _Very well_ , mari lupakan soal Nami. Baru saja ponsel Bonney berdering. Nada dering panggilan masuk menggema di ruangan sempit nan gelap tersebut.

 _ **I'm with the gang, gang, gang, and we about to go up**_

 _ **Switching lanes, it's a thang, everytime we show up**_

 _ **You a lame, lame, lame and you so below us**_

 _ **Bet your hoe, she know us**_

' _ **Cause you know we blowed up**_

 _ **We stay down, and came up, and came up**_

( _Note_ : _Gang Up by_ Wiz Khalifa _feat_ Young Thug) dengarkan saja sendiri bagi anda, wahai penggemar _RnB_ , hahaha! Ck, kita kembali ke cerita. Siapa yang menelepon Bonney itu?

Alis Bonney bertaut membaca nama penelepon. Itu dari Kid. Sampai menelepon segala, apakah segala sesuatu sudah dipersiapkan? Sebelum mengangkat telepon, Bonney melirik bocah-bocah labil di depannya juga menatapnya bingung serta penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tapi, sepertinya mereka sudah bisa menebak itu memang dari Kid.

"Halo, kapten?"

" _Pasukan sudah berada dalam posisi. Mereka bisa masuk sekarang_ ," Kid langsung _to the point_. Bukan dalam mode _loudspeaker_ , pembicaraan Bonney dan Kid tidak bisa diketahui siapapun.

"Oh, jadi _Big Boss_ sedang bersamamu?" tanya Bonney lagi.

" _Ya. Dan dia akan membunuhku jika kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi konyol—WADAW! Ma-maksudku, misi khusus yang diberikan pada kita,_ "

Bonney _Sweatdrop_. Dia berani bertaruh bahwa dia barusan mendengar suara dari sesuatu menyambut kepala Kid. Itu pasti Kuina yang melakukannya, memukul kepala Kid dengan pedang kayu yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Persis satpam, ck ck ck.

Walau sangar begitu, Bonney juga punya sisi perhatian pada Kid. Kalau dia menolak, nyawa Kid bisa bahaya. Ya, selama ada Dewi cinta sangar disampingnya, "Ya, ya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Serahkan semua pada kami," katanya lagi, lalu memutuskan telepon. Dia kembali menatapi satu-persatu mereka semua didepannya. Senyum setan kembali muncul.

Luffy dan yang lain otomatis bergidik ngeri. Setan tersenyum itu artinya tanda kematian, 'kan? Oh tidak, sebenarnya apa yang menunggu mereka di rumah hantu? Argh, mereka akan menghajar Kid setelah keluar hidup-hidup dari sarang dedemit ini! Terutama Nami dan Vivi. Tinju sakti mereka siap mengirim Kid _and the gang_ ke planet Jupiter! Kalau para cewek yang lain sih adem anyem.

Bonney bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati tirai yang menutupi pintu masuk sarang hantu. Dengan gaya _butler_ , Bonney membuka tirai tersebut kemudian berkata pada mereka, "Silahkan masuk, saudara-saudara. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!"

Tidak ada reaksi. Semua orang masih berdiri manis pada posisi. Ayolah, mereka mana mungkin mau masuk begitu saja! Pasti di dalam ada apa-apanya! Cih, tahu begini mereka pilih arena lain saja untuk dikunjungi. Tetapi, sebelum mereka mengajukan protes, Hawkins menyela. Cowok itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seolah sedang diabsen. Seketika seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya (slogan _Miss World_ ).

"Ada pesan dari Bos. Dia ingin Zoro menemuinya di ruang pemantau sekarang," katanya sambil melirik sebentar ke ponselnya.

Hah? Kid ingin bertemu Zoro? Untuk apa?

Tidak, salah. Pasti bukan Kid yang ingin menemuinya. Tapi 'dia'.

Kebingungan penulis juga dialami Zoro. Malas sekali dia harus menemui Kid. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menemuinya disini? "Ck, tidak mau. Suruh saja dia kemari,"

Mendengar jawaban Zoro, Hawkins pasang wajah datar. Lalu tanpa buang waktu, cowok itu menekan tombol ponselnya lagi. Kemudian memberi isyarat bagi Zoro agar mendekat. Zoro pun mengerti. Dia mendekati Hawkins yang menunjukkan layar ponsel atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh Zoro membaca sendiri pesan dari Kid.

Hm? Tunggu dulu. Ekspresi Zoro jadi aneh. Seperti pembaca yang terkejut tak percaya melihat pengumuman di _fanfic_ kesayangannya bahwa harus telat _update_. Ada apa? Memang apa isi pesannya? Hohoho, penasaran?

.

 _ **From**_ : _Si Brengsek Kapten Kid_

 _ **Time**_ _: 10:17 A.M_

 _ **Subject**_ _: Our Planning_

 _Penundaan sebentar. Big Boss ingin bicara dengan Zoro. Suruh dia temui kami di ruang pemantau._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Kid_

 _Oh, ya. Ada seseorang yang menitip pesan. Arrghh... apa aku terlihat seperti tukang pos?_

 _P.S: KEMARI KAU, ZORO SIALAN! KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MEMBONGKAR SEMUA RAHASIA MEMALUKANMU PADA ROBIN!_

 _Tertanda,_

 _Kau tahu siapa, 'kan?!_

.

Sialaaaaaaaaaannnn! Sial! Sial! SIAAAAAAAAL! Kali ini otak minim Zoro tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui kalau orang yang menitip pesan ini adalah Kuina! Ck, di saat seperti ini, kenapa cewek sial itu harus ikut campur!? Baiklah, saat Zoro kembali ke _dojo_ , dia bersumpah akan merontokkan semua gigi Kuina sampai masuk ke kerongkongan. Kemudian gigi-gigi itu menyumbat saluran anus, hingga dia terpaksa menggunakan sikat WC untuk menyikatnya.

Dasar psikopat. Jangan ditiru, saudara-saudara. Aksi ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para ahli.

Mata Zoro melotot horor pada Hawkins. Sementara yang ditatap cuma pasang wajah tanpa dosa. Benar, 'kan? Untuk apa dia takut? Yang menyuruhnya kesana 'kan bukan dia, tapi Kuina. Masa bodoh dengan nasib sial Zoro.

"Sudah sana. Kau pasti bisa membaca, 'kan? Kau mau ada insiden pembeberan aib disini?" ucap Hawkins lagi.

Mari kita semua mengirimkan do'a pada Zoro agar selamat jiwa-raga. Dia resmi meninggalkan ruangan menyebalkan tersebut bersama Bonney. Lho, kenapa? Ya, jelas saja. Pemilik penyakit buta arah akut itu mana mungkin dibiarkan pergi sendiri kesana. Bisa-bisa buat repot kalau sampai tersesat. Benar-benar, deh.

.

~o0o~

.

 _BRAKK_! Pintu ruang pemantau didobrak kasar oleh kaki Zoro. Cowok itu bersama Bonney masuk seraya memasang tampang sangar. Apalagi Zoro yang tak mau waktu berliburnya diganggu gugat.

 _BINGO_! Sesuai dugaan. Kuina benar-benar ada di ruang pemantau bersama Kid. Hei, dia juga bersama Ace dan Sabo? Mau apa mereka sekarang?

"Begini, sobat. Sebelum pedang kayuku bicara, biar kutanya satu hal. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Zoro melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Mode preman aktif.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Zoro, Kuina justru menarik lengannya menuju kamar ganti ruang pemantau. Yang lain melongo. Kejadian tiba-tiba begitu, sulit mengatakan komentar cepat. Dan lagi, kalau Kuina membawa Zoro kesana, berarti dia tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka didengar, 'kan?

Topik rahasia, huh?

* * *

.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau!? Menarikku tiba-tiba!" seru Zoro tidak terima.

"Berisik!" Kuina menendang Zoro sampai cowok itu tersungkur di lantai, wah wah.

 _BLAM_! Pintu kamar ganti resmi ditutup. Dengan begini hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Err, tolong jangan berpikir mesum dulu, ya. Kisah Luffy dan kawan-kawan ini masih bisa dibaca anak usia 13+.

Zoro bangkit dari kubur(?), menoleh kesal pada Kuina. Cewek itu memang selalu seenaknya dari dulu. Tapi tidak kali ini. Dia harus segera kembali ke rumah hantu dan—

... Dan...

Dan...

"Hoi," Zoro kaget bukan kepalang Kuina memanggilnya. Spontan dia berkeringat dingin.

"Dengar, Zoro. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat percintaanku sejak lama padamu,"

Uh-oh. Salah paham memenuhi kepala Zoro. Hasrat percintaan, katanya? Maksud? _Hhhh_... lagi-lagi Kuina bicara asal. Tapi kalimat yang keluar selanjutnya dari bibir Kuina mematahkan pendapat otaknya itu.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri pertaruhan kita disini," ucap Kuina setelah mengambil nafas panjang.

Eh?

Apa katanya? Apa Zoro tidak salah dengar?

Pertaruhan itu berarti pertaruhan mereka di _dojo_ waktu itu? Tapi... kenapa?

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Oh, ya? Setelah aku melihatmu sukses merona sekarang?" goda Kuina. Zoro jadi gelagapan, sulit mengatakan alasan lagi, "Hahaha, kalau begitu akan kubuktikan padamu!"

Bukti? Apa maksud Kuina ini?

"Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan saat perkataanku ini benar, maka kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku. Bagaimana?" ohohoho! Sebuah tantangan! Kuina tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia tahu Zoro tidak akan mengelak dari tantangan dihadapannya. Sikap yang sangat lelaki.

Zoro tersenyum sinis, "Baik, siapa takut!"

"Hohohoho, kau akan menyesal telah berurusan denganku, nak Zoro!"

"Cih, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. TAPI," ucap Zoro lagi, "Jika perkataanmu terbukti salah, maka kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku,"

"Setuju!" Kuina tanpa basa-basi lagi mengulurkan salam tantangan alias tangan kanannya pada Zoro. Kemudian Zoro membalas jabatan tangannya dengan ekspresi remeh.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Hmmmm. Tercium bau-bau 'menarik kata-kata' disini. Pertaruhan menarik seperti itu kenapa harus dihentikan segala? Apakah Kuina takut kalah? Hahaha! Zoro diatas angin sekarang!

"Kenapa?" tanya Zoro sok bingung. Tapi dalam hati, dia tertawa nista, ck ck ck.

Selama bertahun-tahun Kuina mengenal Zoro, cewek ini sudah tahu luar-dalam si ahli _kendo_ mata satu ini. Dia juga tahu kalau Zoro saat ini pura-pura bingung. Berakting layaknya aktor _hollywood_ terkenal. Kalau bukan karena situasi serius, pedang kayunya sudah mampir ke kepala _kono baka marimo_.

Kuina menjawab pertanyaan sok polos Zoro dengan nada serius, "Karena aku menang, bodoh,"

Angin berhembus.

"...HAAAH!?" oke, aktingnya cukup sampai disini. Dibandingkan bingung, Zoro lebih tidak terima. Enak saja Kuina mengatakan dia menang! Dia pun teriak sewot, "Menang apanya!? _Teme_ , jangan memutuskan kemenanganmu seenaknya sendiri!"

Sesuai dugaan, Kuina yakin teman masa kecilnya ini pasti protes berat. Sayangnya dia harus tetap mengungkapkan fakta di lapangan, "Tadi Hawkins dan Bonney menginterogasi kalian, 'kan? Akulah yang menyuruh mereka,"

Kepala lumut membalas enteng, "Itu sih aku sudah tahu setelah membaca pesan bodohmu itu. Lalu?"

"Hawkins mengirim pesan diam-diam padaku supaya kalian tidak menyadarinya. Dia bilang kalau ide masuk berpasangan ke rumah hantu mereka itu adalah idemu. Kenapa bisa begitu?" akhirnya setelah menahan rasa gemas, greget, hasrat percintaan tiada tara, Kuina bisa mengutarakannya juga.

Oh...

Zoro mati kutu. Pertanyaan pamungkas diberikan. Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab. Karena dia sendiri pun tahu apa jawabannya. Tapi...Tidak! Tidak! Seorang Roronoa Zoro mana mungkin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang Samurai!

"Hei, jawab. Kenapa orang sepertimu mengusulkan ide begitu, hah? Kalau Sanji atau Kouza yang mengusulkan, aku masih menganggap itu wajar. Tapi kau beda lagi. Sedikitpun dirimu tidak tertarik soal cinta. Dan aku yang paling mengetahui itu dalam dirimu daripada teman-teman-!" Kuina berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi ketika dirinya melihat sesuatu terjadi pada Zoro.

Apakah itu? Kenapa Kuina sampai melongo begitu?

Karena wajah kepala lumut merona hebat! Lebih merah daripada tomat busuk sekalipun. KODE KERAS, KUINA!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, senyum genit Kuina mengambil alih. Ekspresinya siap menggoda Zoro sampai cowok itu mengakuinya sendiri, gyahahaha!

"Kau sengaja mengusulkan ide itu agar bisa berduaan dengan Robin, 'kaaaaaaaan~?" ohohoho! Ini dia! Kedua alis Kuina naik-turun ditambah senyum genitnya itu. Zoro makin tak berkutik.

Ya, itu benar, pembaca. Memang itulah tujuan Zoro. Dia sengaja memanfaatkan momen kencan Usopp dan Kaya menjadi kesempatan berduaan dengan Robin. Tapi, mengingat harga diri maniak pedang itu tinggi sekali sepuncak gunung, tidak mungkin banget 'kan dia mengatakan itu pada teman-temannya? Lagipula, dia terlalu malu untuk jujur.

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA MOMEN INI DATANG JUGA! TANCAP GAS, KUINA!

Wajah Zoro makin memerah tatkala Kuina menggodanya lagi, "Kau suka pada Robin, 'kaaaaaaaaaaan~?"

"BO-BODOH! MA-MANA MUNGKIN!"

"Iya 'kaaaaaaaaaaaan~? Karena itu aku yakin kau pasti cemburu pada Sanji, 'kaaaaan? Jujurlah, Zoro- _chaaaaaan_ ~," percayalah, pembaca. Ekspresi menjijikkan Kuina kali ini entah kenapa lebih menyebalkan dan menjijikkan dari biasanya. Kombinasi maut.

"KUBILANG TIDAK, YA TIDAK!" wah wah, masih mengelak juga. Padahal wajahnya nyaris meledak begitu.

"Kau cemburu pasangan Robin masuk ke rumah hantu adalah Sanji, 'kaaaaan~? Kau pasti berpikir Sanji bakal macam-macam padanya! AWWWWW, ZORO- _CHAN_ CEMBURUUUU! MANIS SEKALI!"

" _TE-TEMEEEE_! U-UNTUK A-APA AKU CEMBURU PADA ALIS PELINTIR SIALAN ITU! TERSERAH APA YANG MAU DIA LAKUKAN PADA ROBIN! A-AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" ck ck, kepala lumut ini masih berbohong juga. Sekarang dia sedang mengatur napas tersengal-sengalnya karena terlalu sering berteriak.

Setelah mengelak beberapa kali, tiba-tiba Kuina ganti ekspresi dari genit menjadi datar. Tentu saja ini mengundang kebingungan Zoro. Alisnya bertaut. Kenapa cewek ini tidak menggodanya lagi? Sudah menyerah kah?

"Oooh... begitu, ya?"

Eh? Kenapa nadanya datar begitu?

"Begitu, ya? Jadi kau memang tidak suka Robin sebagai wanita, ya?" nada Kuina masih datar. Lho? Ada apa ini?

Persetan dengan itu. Zoro masih betah saja mengelak, "Be-benar sekali! Dia itu hanya rekanku, tidak lebih!"

Kuina terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya, tanda kalau dia mengalah kali ini. Zoro tersenyum puas Kuina mengatakan, "Ternyata aku saja yang selama ini terlalu percaya diri, ya?"

" _So-sou yo_! Makanya, akulah yang menang taruhan dari—"

"Padahal kupikir kau akan cemburu saat membayangkan Sanji berpegangan tangan dengan Robin di dalam sarang siluman itu nanti..."

Langsung Zoro membeku.

Sanji... berpegangan tangan dengan... Robin? Berdua? Di rumah hantu?

Melihat Zoro diam saja, Kuina tersenyum iblis. KENA KAU, ZORO! Sekarang giliran Kuina yang berakting.

"Ahh... Robin yang memeluknya ketika tak sengaja bertemu siluman _kappa_ jadi-jadian..."

 **"Robin... memeluk... Sanji?"** sekarang imajinasi Zoro bermain. Dia membayangkan Robin berteriak lengking sambil memeluk Sanji. Tentu saja alis pelintir sialan itu ambil kesempatan dengan cara balas memeluk. Membayangkan itu saja sukses membuat darah Zoro mendidih!

Kuina tetap lanjut, saudara-saudara, "Kemudian Robin yang sedang memujinya karena melindunginya dari para hantu..."

 **"Robin... memuji alis pelintir?"** imajinasi berganti menjadi wajah Robin memerah malu-malu memuji Sanji. Oke, Zoro meletup-letup siap meledak.

"Dan akhirnya, timbul benih-benih cinta di antara mereka. Mungkin saja setelah keluar dari rumah hantu, mereka akan berciuman..."

Waktu serasa berhenti. Zoro sukses membeku.

Ya, barusan Kuina bilang 'berciuman'. Dia mendengar itu dengan jelas.

Robin dan Sanji...

BERCIUMAN!? Uh-oh, imajinasi berganti menjadi Sanji dan Robin saling memeluk pinggang satu sama lain. Dihiasi _background_ bunga bermacam jenis (asalkan jangan bunga bangkai) serta kerlap-kerlip efek latar, kedua insan itu saling menatap sendu, kemudian... kemudian... KEMUDIAAAAAAN!

Oh, _shit_! Mendadak Zoro terkena serangan angin musim dingin.

Segera Zoro mendekati Kuina, lalu menarik kerah pakaiannya dengan kasar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan amarah. Kemudian, dia berteriak di depan wajah Kuina, "BERCIUMAN, KATAMU!? AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH ALIS PELINTIR KEPARAT ITU KALAU SAMPAI BIBIR SIALNYA MENYENTUH BIBIR ROBIN!" aha! Ini dia! Kuina berhasiiiiiiiilll! Emosi Zoro terpancing keluar, sampai-sampai kelepasan bicara!

Zoro marah~, Zoro marah~, Zoro marah~. Kuina menang taruhan, gyahahaha—eit, lupakan. Karena sekarang Kuina dalam posisi berbahaya akibat cekikan Zoro. Cowok itu sukses membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Entah membayangkan Kuina itu Sanji agar bisa membunuhnya sekarang juga atau marah karena Kuina memanasinya tadi.

Sambil megap-megap persis ikan kekurangan air, Kuina mendorong wajah pencekiknya itu, "Ho-hoi! Le-lepaskan a-a-aku, sialan! Zoro _temeeeee!_ "

 _BUAGH_! _Oh yeah_ , beri tepuk tangan meriah bagi Kuina atas keberhasilannya meninju pipi kanan Zoro sampai cowok itu terlempar menabrak dinding untuk bergabung bersama para cicak. Kuina mengatur napas, mencoba menghirup dan mengeluarkan oksigen dengan baik karena sempat tertunda berkat ulah cowok sialan itu. Lalu dengan sangar dia berteriak, " _Konoyarou_! Kau mau membunuhku!?"

Zoro tidak menjawab segera. Dia masih berusaha bangkit sambil menahan sakit. Sial, pipinya jadi lecet! "Kau sendiri kenapa mengatakan itu, hah? Justru kau bersyukur aku tidak menghabisimu disini!"

"Tuh 'kan? Kau memang cemburu," balas Kuina senyum sinis.

"AKU TIDAK CEM—"

"Zoro, aku serius. Tolong dengarkan aku dulu..." astaga, mau sampai kapan coba dia berdebat dengan Zoro? Teman-temannya sudah pasti menunggu terlalu lama. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. Keras kepala Zoro harus disingkirkan, "Kau mau mengelak berapa kalipun, aku tahu memang itu tujuanmu mencetuskan ide itu, bodoh. Kau sudah menyukai gadis itu lebih dari rekan—Jangan coba memotongku!" Kuina melotot horor saat kepala lumut mencoba menyela.

Dasar bocah ini. Dari tadi berbohong terus. Entah sudah berapa banyak dosa kebohongan yang dia tumpuk, " _Well_ , menyakitkan untuk kamu dengar, tapi kau meyakini bahwa akulah yang menang taruhan disini," oh, senyum ejeknya itu. Zoro tidak tahan untuk menaboknya sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? _KUINA IS THE RIGHT ONE_!

"Perempuan jauh lebih baik soal kejujuran dalam perasaan dari laki-laki. Sisi menyebalkannya adalah merekalah yang terlalu sering memendam. Jadi Robin juga pasti begitu. Aku yakin dia juga suka padamu, tapi menunggumu bergerak duluan, bodoh. Itu saja kau tidak tahu! Dasar payah!" benar sekali, Kuina. Perempuan memang begitu. Laki-laki saja yang tidak peka!

Mempercayai hal yang baru didengar bukan sifat Zoro. Laki-laki itu langsung protes, "Kau gila, ya? Mana mungkin dia suka padaku! Aku sama sekali tidak melihat gerak-geriknya kalau yang kau katakan itu benar!"

"Gaaaahhh! Kau ini bodoh atau polos, sih!? Perempuan itu sebisa mungkin menutupi perasaannya! Dia bertindak pura-pura tidak suka, tapi sebaliknya! Tipe _tsundere_ , bodoh! _Tsundere_! Keh, kau akan kubunuh disini kalau masih tidak peka juga!" oop, tahan, Kuina. Tahan.

Diam. Zoro terdiam. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan bahwa itu sepenuhnya benar. Benci mengakuinya, tapi dia ingin itu benar. Takut berharap terlalu tinggi membuatnya tidak yakin melangkah lebih jauh.

Kuina menepuk jidat melihat Zoro diam persis kambing ompong. Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, "Hei, Zoro. Melihat kebolotanmu melebihi bocah TK, kutebak kau pasti tidak menyadari Robin cemburu padaku,"

Hah? Fakta konyol apalagi ini? Kenapa juga Robin harus cemburu pada Kuina? Yah, begitulah pikir Zoro sesaat.

"Kenapa harus kau?"

"Karena melihat kedekatan kita, dia berpikir kau dan aku punya hubungan khusus,"

"Maksudmu... berpacaran?

"Ibu-anak! Ya, jelas berpacaran, 'kan!? Cih, pantas saja Sanji menjulukimu kepala lumut! Lebih dari lumut malah! Otakmu sudah berkarat!"

"Siapa yang sudi menjadi anakmu, perempuan sial!?"

"Kau pikir aku mau punya anak sebolot dirimu, hah!?"

Oi, oi, oi. Jeda dulu. Ini kenapa bahas soal Ibu-anak? Kembali ke topik, Kuina, Zoro.

Robin cemburu. Itu sesuatu di luar dugaan. Zoro kembali mengingat tingkah aneh Robin selama ini. Ya, dia ingat. Ketika _Five Princes_ datang ke markas _Angels_ , Robin jadi tidak banyak bicara BAHKAN tidak mau melihat wajahnya saat nama Kuina disinggung. Tunggu, sebelum itu pun juga. Dia dan Robin _sparing_ di _dojo_ juga sama. Zoro menyadari Robin menatap Kuina dengan pandangan tidak suka ketika Zoro dan Kuina mengobrol berdua.

 _Jadi, itu cemburu?_ Pikir Zoro baru sadar.

"Ck, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Sekarang begini saja. Lupakan masalah permintaan misteriusku jika aku menang, aku hanya ingin kau jujur. Kalau kau jujur kau memang menyukai Robin, aku akan membantumu berduaan dengannya di rumah hantu. Tidak, bahkan sampai festival selesai," ucap Kuina serius.

Bukan cuma penulis, Zoro saja terkejut bukan kepalang. Dia menatap Kuina melongo tak percaya. Memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar. Kuina mau membantunya? Benar-benar pantas disebut Dewi cinta. Gelar itu tidak salah melekat dalam diri cewek gila ini.

"Zoro, selama aku berteman denganmu, baru pertama kalinya ada gadis yang membuatmu tertarik. Ini langka! Mungkin saja Robinlah satu-satunya! Aku saja tidak mau melepasnya untukmu. Kenapa justru kau yang ingin membiarkannya pergi? Kau mau dia direbut Cavendish? Direbut Johnny? Atau lebih parah lagi, Doflamingo?"

"...Doflamingo?"

"Kau lihat sendiri 'kan sikap posesifnya pada Hancock? Kita saja kerepotan menangani sifat maniaknya itu. Kalau sampai Robin ikut jadi incaran, bagaimana?"

Kembali lagi Zoro diam. Dia tertunduk.

Kuina tersenyum kecil. Sudah saatnya dan ini dia. Dia akan mengeluarkan Zoro dari sarang sikap samurai. Dia harus lebih jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Akh, entah kenapa Kuina jadi keibuan sekarang, "Lalu? Apa jawabanmu?"

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut wakil ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_. Masa bodoh dengan wajah memerahnya sekarang. Dia sukses menahan malu. Malu ingin mengatakan jawabannya. Apalagi Kuina sedang senyam-senyum mesum. Tapi... dia ingin. Menginginkan gadis itu.

Baiklah. Sikap samurai, saat ini Zoro tidak memerlukanmu. Karena dia akan mengambil langkah besar dalam hidupnya.

"... Ya..." jawabnya pelan. Lebih pelan daripada suara detak jam dinding.

"...Hah? Kau bilang apa?" Kuina sebenarnya SANGAT dengar. Tapi sikap penggodanya itu selalu kumat.

"Kubilang... ya..." jawab Zoro lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmuuuu~!" Kuina sengaja mendekatkan serta mengarahkan telinganya pada Zoro. Benar-benar cari mati.

Bisa ditebak Zoro makin muak dengan tingkah menyebalkan Kuina. Akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan semangat jiwa-raga dan mental, wakil ketua OSIS Tokyo Galaxy, Roronoa Zoro menggenggam kepalan tangan erat-erat lalu berteriak begini;

"YAAAAAAA! AKU MENYUKAI ROBIIIIN! KAU PUAS SEKARAAAAAAAANG!?"

Semuanya, angkat tangan dan kaki ke atas! Karena setelah ini, resmi sudah perwujudan _pairing_ Zorobin! Kapal kita akan segera berlayar!

Sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Kuina berkacak pinggang sok keren. Senyum unjuk gigi itu puas mendengar jawaban teman masa kecilnya, "Itu jawaban yang kutunggu-tunggu!"

.

~o0o~

.

"Hei, kenapa Zoro lama sekali? Sedang apa dia di ruang pemantau? Tidur?" Kouza bertanya-tanya heran. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit Zoro pergi. Mau sampai kapan mereka menunggu? Dan jika benar Zoro tidur disana, tinju Kouza siap menjadi palu.

"Kami masuk duluan saja," sahut Kaya yang kakinya sudah pegal.

"Sabar, dong. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang," balas Hawkins bete. Soalnya dari tadi teman-teman Zoro ini protes layaknya demonstran. Beruntung saja dia tidak dikeroyok ramai-ramai. Eh, tapi panjang umur, saudara-saudara. Pihak terkait muncul. Cowok berambut hijau itu datang dengan wajah memerah. Hei, ada apa gerangan?

Otomatis sembilan orang tersebut menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara langkah kaki. Vivi sumringah melihat kedatangan Zoro. Yah, soalnya dia ingin bisa mengakhiri penderitaan di sarang siluman tersebut. Langsung saja dia menggandeng lengan Zoro tanpa basa-basi. Adegan mengejutkan ini tentu menohok jantung semua orang.

Lalu, Robin? Gadis ini membelalakkan mata, _shock_ tidak terkira. Tapi kalau soal harga diri, cewek ini tidak kalah jauh dari Zoro. Jadi dia cuma bawa santai. Padahal dia sangat ingin sekali memiting tangan Vivi supaya jangan menyentuh lengan cowok serampangan itu. Wah, wah. Kekerasan dalam persahabatan. Yah, asal pembaca tahu. Cinta itu selangkah lebih depan dari sahabat. Hal lumrah yang diketahui oleh semua orang.

"Oke, kita boleh masuk, 'kan?" tanya Vivi.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Robin langsung menyela, "Em, begini. Kurasa aku tidak terlalu nyaman bersama Sanji. Jadi, aku ingin usul ganti pasangan," gadis ini mengatakan ini dengan nada datar, tapi tatapannya tajam (masih) ke arah tangan Vivi yang, EHM! Mengait lengan Zoro.

Tentu saja tak perlu dikomandi, Sanji tertohok. Seperti sebuah pedang menusuk dadanya seketika. Sambil banjir air mata, cowok mesum ini mengajukan keberatan, "KENAPA, ROBIN- _CHUAAAN_!? KENAPA!?"

"Maaf, Sanji. Tapi aku ingin orang yang menemaniku masuk itu... emm..." Robin melirik ke arah Zoro. Astaga, wajahnya merah sekali, saudara-saudara! Mana air? Mana air?

Disisi lain Vivi jadi bingung sendiri, merasa dirinya seperti nyamuk pengganggu. Soalnya sekarang Zoro dan Robin menatap sendu satu sama lain. Seolah di dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Vivi terlupakan. Cewek itu cuma bisa melihat Zoro dan Robin bergantian sambil pasang tampang ' _What's wrong with you two_?'.

Sebelum terjadi istilah 'dari mata turun ke hati', Nami ambil posisi tepat di tengah-tengah mereka berdua, "Maaf mengganggu momen tatap-tatapan kalian. Tapi bukankah kita seharusnya masuk sekarang? Masih banyak arena festival yang mau kita kunjungi seharian ini,"

Robin juga Zoro kompak tersentak. Spontan mereka menoleh ke arah lain malu-malu persis pasangan kasmaran.

" _Yosshh_!" Hawkins bangkit dari duduknya, "Kalian bisa masuk. Hati-hatilah, hehehe..."

.

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruang pemantau rumah hantu...

* * *

.

"Oke! Dengarkan aku, para dedemit! Misi ini jauh lebih berharga daripada waktu tidurku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata 'gagal' dari mulut kalian. Jadi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ikuti saja instruksiku. Jika kalian berhasil, aku berjanji mentraktir makanan mahal menggunakan uang Sabo!" rasanya Sabo ingin sekali menabok kepala cewek disampingnya ini. Kalian dengar dia barusan mengatakan apa? Mentraktir memakai uang orang lain!? Apa-apaan itu!? Beginilah jika hidup di sekitar orang-orang yang gersang akan kewarasan.

Disisi lain, Ace tertawa hambar. Dia merasa kasihan pada dompet Sabo. Padahal uang saku bulanan Sabo dan dirinya sendiri diskon 50% akibat ulah mereka menyerang Shichibukai di markas _Angels_ dan ulah Ace menyerang Doflamingo tempo hari. Simpati datang melihat air mata darah mengalir dari kedua mata Sabo sambil meratapi isi dompetnya, ck ck ck.

Lupakan penderitaan Sabo. Kita fokus ke rencana Kuina, "HEI, MANA JAWABAN KALIAN, PARA PEMILIK MUKA ABSTAK!?"

" _YES, MADAM!_ " teriak pekerja siksaan rodi kita dari seberang.

Sekedar info, Kuina memberi instruksi pada anak buah Kid yang jadi hantu lewat _mic wireless_. Instruksinya itu bisa mereka dengar lewat _earphone_ tanpa kabel yang mereka pasang.

"BAGUS, ANAK-ANAK! YAKINKAN AKU KUALITAS WAJAH HANCUR KALIAN! DALAM MISI INI, WAJAH HANCUR ITU HARUS JAUH LEBIH HANCUR DEMI BISA MENAKUTI MEREKA SEMUA! PAHAM!?"

" _PAHAM, MADAM!_ "

" _ALRIGHT_! _MOVE, MOVE_!" perintah Kuina sok Inggris.

.

* * *

Kembali ke sarang dedemit. Hadeeeh...

* * *

.

Berikut ini adalah jenis hantu yang diturunkan Kid serta menjadi anak buah dadakan Kuina;

Trafalgar Law : _Kappa_

Scratchman Apoo : Siluman terompet (ini nama usulan dari Bonney)

X Drake : siluman badak (klop kalau beradu dengan Nami)

Killer : _Zombie_

Jewelry Bonney : _Kuchisake Onna_ (Wanita bermulut sobek), wakakakak!

Capone Bege : dedemit rokok. Kenapa? Karena kalau tidak julukan ini, Bege tidak mau ikut jadi hantu.

Urouge : pokoknya setan.

Sip, kalian semua sudah tahu jenis-jenis dedemit yang diturunkan. Mari kita melihat situasi Luffy _and the others_ yang sedang berdiri di depan lima lorong. Lorong? Ya, tepat sekali. Lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu pijar, itu pun redup nyaris mati. Intinya kesan horor semakin bertambah. Nami sudah berulang kali memohon pada Kouza untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi cowok itu pasang mode budek.

Lain lagi dengan Vivi. Cewek itu tenang tanpa rasa takut mengingat dia akan bersama Zoro. Zoro 'kan bawa pedang kayu. Jadi jika ada siluman muncul memperlihatkan wajah abstraknya, tinggal tabok. Tapi bicara soal pasangan, Sanji beda lagi. Cowok ini menangis tidak jelas pada Robin, memohon agar dia tidak ditukar dengan cowok lain. Sayangnya Robin sudah menon-aktifkan kedua telinga karena matanya lebih fokus pada Zoro dan Vivi, ck ck ck.

Terus, Hancock? Tangannya sudah _stand by_ siap menghajar dedemit yang muncul. Walau kakinya tak bisa beraksi kali ini, dia menjamin keselamatan jiwa raganya aman begitu keluar. Sementara Luffy dari tadi asyik mengupil. _Well_ , bocah ini memang tidak mengenal rasa takut asalkan tidak berkaitan dengan makanan.

 _Khu khu khu_ , kalau begitu coba lihat Usopp-Kaya. Mereka berdua sejak masuk tadi sudah berpegangan tangan erat. Bahkan terlihat serta terdengar Usopp selalu menenangkan Kaya agar tidak semakin takut. Bukan hanya penulis, yang lain pun cemburu melihat pasangan itu. Akrab dan mesra. Beda dari nasib mereka. Ada yang dapat pasangan jutek, pasangan mesum, pasangan idiot, dan pasangan kasar. _Hhhhh_... hari buruk.

"Jadi, kita undi masuk ke lorong mana?" tanya Hancock.

"Bukannya lebih baik kita semua masuk ke lorong yang sama?" usul Vivi.

"Kalau begitu apa gunanya ada lima lorong disini? Setiap pasangan masuk ke lorong berbeda. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih dulu keluar," sahut Kouza.

"Kenapa diatas lorong ini tidak ada tulisan 'jalan keluar'?" ini sih Nami yang dari tadi merinding disko.

"Kalaupun ada, bukan rumah hantu lagi namanya. Mana seru kalau sudah tahu yang mana jalan keluar," Zoro membalas sinis.

"Akh, cerewet. Sudah, ayo masuk!" Usopp menarik Kuina segera memasuki lorong di depannya. Tapi sayang sekali, ada kesalahan teknis.

Kalian tanya kenapa? Karena ketujuh siluman kiriman Kuina mendadak muncul dari belakang mereka tanpa disadari! Secara kompak mereka buka mulut selebar mungkin, pasang wajah hancur (agar tidak ditabok Kuina setelah ini), dan berteriak sangar.

"GRAAAAAOOOOORRRRRR!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lebih parah daripada situasi Lutung lepas dari kandang. Mereka bersembilan berlarian kesana-kemari, panik (Hancock bahkan mendorong roda kursinya sendiri tanpa peduli Luffy sedang apa) ! Tidak peduli entah siapa pasangan mereka, dengan terburu-buru mereka menarik tangan siapa yang pertama kali didapat kemudian langsung kabur melewati lorong berbeda-beda. Suara teriakan perlahan menghilang setelah mereka lari cukup jauh.

 _Krik-krik, krik-krik._..

Angin berhembus...

Dalam keheningan itu, Bege celetuk, "Mereka lebih penakut daripada yang kukira,"

"Wajar, 'kan? Kita mendadak sergap begini," ucap Bonney.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita kejar mereka sebelum terlalu jauh. Anak buah kita mungkin sudah bertemu dengan mereka di dalam," sahut Killer.

Drake sendiri segera melapor kondisi misi mereka pada Kuina lewat _earphone_ , " _Madam_ Kuina, mereka sudah kami arahkan pada pasangan sebenarnya masing-maisng. Mereka juga sudah masuk ke lorong berbeda,"

Jelas sekali Kuina teriak kesenangan persis orang baru menang lotre, " _Kyaaa! Benarkah!? Kerja bagus, para budakku! Jadi, siapa pasangan sebenarnya itu?_ "

"Hancock tadi menarik lengan Luffy, kemudian Adik Sabo- _san_ itu langsung mendorongnya masuk ke lorong 2. Robin juga menarik lengan Zoro ke lorong 1. Sanji mendorong punggung Nami ke lorong 5. Usopp lari ke lorong 4 sambil tetap berpegangan tangan dengan Kaya. Kalau Vivi dan Kouza memang kompakan lari ke lorong 3,"

" _OKAY! SAATNYA MISI PERJODOHAN MADAM DEWI CINTA, KUINA BERAKSI! SEMANGAT, SEMUANYAA!_ "

"Ooooooooshh..." jawab para siluman jadi-jadian itu lesu, ck ck ck. Layaknya pengungsi kekurangan jatah makanan sebulan.

 _Khu khu khu_ , apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah rencana Kuina berjalan lancar? Lalu bagaimana dengan Usopp? Bisakah dia menyatakan cintanya? Lalu, Zoro?

Tapi dari pertanyaan diatas semua, yang seharusnya ditanyakan adalah...

...

...

Apa permintaan misterius Kuina pada Zoro setelah dirinya menang taruhan?

Jawab di kolom _review_ , GYAHAHAHA! KITA TUNDA SAMPAI _CHAPTER_ SELANJUTNYA, WAKAKAKAK!

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author note**_ : Anda tahu? Dari judul hingga ' _to be continued'_ menghabiskan 6.370 _words_! Wow, jujur, ini _chapter_ terpanjang setelah _chapter_ 9 itu, lho. _Chapter_ dimana Kuina beraksi pertama kali. Hmmm, tampaknya dimana Kuina beraksi, disitulah penulis harus repot mengetik semua ide gilanya. Makanya, terpaksa aksi nista di rumah hantu ditunda hingga _chapter_ depan. Maaf, ya. Hehehehe.

 _Well_ , akhir kata; _Please Review, all of my readers_.

Edit : Saya ingin menanyakan satu pertanyaan pada kalian, wahai pembaca setiaku. Sudah banyak PM dari pembaca negeri asing meminta saya untuk menerjemahkan fanfic kita ini. Tapi sampai sekarang, saya belum melakukannya atau tepatnya menyetujuinya. Menurut pembaca, apa yang harus saya lakukan? Ternyata punya fans dari luar negeri susah juga ya, wkwkwkwk! #plak!

 _ **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**_


	21. Lovey Dovey

_**Author's note**_ **:** _COMING BACK_ , YUHUUUUU! Alasan lama _update_ adalah mencoba menyelesaikan laporan PKP ke dosen pembimbing sebelum tenggat waktu. _Sigh_... sumpah. Capek luar biasa.

Tanpa banyak cincong, mari saya membalas _review_ anda semua.

* * *

.

 **Ryuu**

Harapan kamu tampaknya terkabul di _chapter_ ini, hehehe. Memang saya menceritakan penggambaran momen tiap pasangan di rumah hantu. Bahkan kamu tahu? Ini adalah _chapter_ terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis! Di _microsoft word_ , _chapter_ ini mencapai 54 lembar ( 10.000 _words_ )! Fantastis, bukan? Gyahaha!

Kuina sebenarnya tidak merepotkan penulis. Tapi ide sintingnya itu sungguh... merepotkan luar biasa! Super memaksa sampai harus menggaet anak-anak Supernova. Pusing saya, hahaha!

Terima kasih atas pujiannya. _Review_ lagi!

Oh, ya. Di _chapter_ ini, momen ZoRobin dan LuHan lebih panjang. Tapi mengingat LuHan adalah pasangan utama di _fanfic_ kita ini, maka mereka yang terpanjang. Mudah-mudahan suka, ya. Saya paling tidak ahli buat adegan romantis, _hiks hiks_.

 **Gilank**

Ohhh, terima kasih, buehehehe! Udah berapa bulan baru _update_? Aduh, malu saya menjawabnya. Beginilah kesibukan anak kuliah. Kuliah harus tetap nomor satu, 'kan? Pengerjaan _fanfic_ yah, di sela-sela waktu luang. Tapi, saya jamin. Anda suka _chapter_ ke-21 ini.

Oh ya, saya bukan mengurusi pernikahan orang lain, lhoo. Belum saatnya, eaaa! GYAHAHAHA!

 **Guest**

Diterjemahkan, ya? Oke, satu suara! Terima kasih. Nanti akan saya pikirkan baik-baik. Terima kasih juga atas _review_ nya, ya. Dan juga atas pujiannya, hahaha!

 **Akrisna Rengga Diningrat**

Mereka menang tampang doang, pembaca. Soal nyali, siapa yang tahu? Buehehehe! Maaf juga ya lama _update_. Tapi semoga suka _chapter_ ini. Semoga mengobati kerinduan.

 **Akrom Azjh**

Yang buat malas itu bukan mengetiknya, tapi bekerja sama untuk membantu rencana Kuina, hahahaha! Apa jangan-jangan kata-kata saya waktu itu buat salah paham, ya? Hmmm...

Ah, tapi terima kasih mau _review_ dan pujiannya juga. Syukurlah kamu menyukai _fanfic_ kita bersama ini.

Pembaca baru!? YUHUUUU! DAPAT SATU LAGIIII!

 **Rahmi**

Kyaaaa! Saya juga suka dengan _review_ muuuuu! Ini dia lanjutannya!

 **MUN**

Terima kasih sampai mau mendo'akan keadaan penulis. Terima kasih juga atas pujiannya. Dan terima kasih juga atas sarannya. Sangat membantu sekali! _YOSHAA, GANBARIMASUUU_!

 **Zak Storm**

Sebenarnya pembaca ini me _review_ untuk _chapter_ 5, tapi tak apa jika saya balas disini.

Saya tidak ahli membuat adegan bertarung begitu, hehehe. Lagipula _genre fanfic_ ini _romance_ dan _friendship_. Jadi adegan bertarungnya dipersingkat saja. Maaf, ya. Tapi terima kasih atas _review_ nya.

 **Guest (2)**

Walah, pembacaku. Tokoh-tokoh di anime _One Piece_ itu ada ratusan. Tak mungkin saya masukkan mereka semua. Sulit membuat alur ceritanya. Tapi, tak apa. Saya hanya ingin membantu mengeluarkanmu dari kebingunganmu. Terima kasih atas _review_ nya.

 **Chida**

Wah, pembaca saya ini masih SMA rupanya, hahaha! Biasanya, bocah-bocah ABG memang suka _fanfic_ saya ini. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Adikku. Saya pun juga ikutan greget membaca _scene_ Zoro dan Kuina tersebut. Semoga kamu makin _greget_ membaca _chapter_ 21 ini, ya. _Review_ lagi.

 **Guest (3)**

Maaf lama, ya. Ini dia lanjutannya.

* * *

.

Okaaay, semua _review_ sudah dibalas, baik lewat disini atau _PM_ bagi yang sudah punya akun resmi. Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Twenty One: Lovey Dovey**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

 **LOVEY DOVEY**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai judul besar kisah para tokoh utama kita ini, perempuan itu lebih baik dari laki-laki. _Well_ , memang tidak dalam segala hal. Tapi kalau soal istilah percintaan, kaum Hawa tersebut memang ahlinya. Sebut saja istilah ' _Butterflies in my stomach_ ', ' _Head over heels_ ', ' _Made for each other_ ', ' _Puppy love_ ' dan masih banyak lagi. Nah, kali ini, melihat situasi Luffy dan kawan-kawan, tampaknya istilah ' _Lovey dovey_ ' yang paling tepat.

Kalian yang pernah mengenal cinta, pasti tidak asing dengan istilah tersebut. _Lovey dovey_ adalah sikap pasangan sedang kasmaran. Biasanya pasangan baru tidak lepas dari sikap konyol tapi menggemaskan ini. Sayangnya, 'anak-anak' yang di-'pandu wisata' oleh Kuina belum RESMI menjadi PASANGAN. Tepatnya mereka sedang menuju kesana, ehem!

Baiklah, masih ingat lorong mana saja yang mereka masuki, 'kan? Jika lupa, kembali baca adegan terakhir _chapter_ 20\. Dan disarankan yang belum membaca _chapter_ 20, jangan membaca _chapter_ ini dulu. Karena rasa greget kalian untuk memantau pasangan akan jauh berkurang jika tidak baca bagian itu. _Well_ , tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mari kita semua terjun langsung ke tempat kejadian perkara.

...

...

Ace sedari tadi terus terpaku lurus melihat layar komputer. Soalnya _CCTV_ yang dipasang anak buah Kid memperlihatkan kelima pasangan sedang linglung. Mereka tidak tahu harus memilih jalan ke mana, karena lorong yang mereka masuki juga bercabang. Benar-benar seperti labirin.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Luas rumah hantu itu 1 hektar ditambah begitu banyak ruangan serta lorong cabang. Kalian terkejut? Jangan lupa, pembaca. Pembukaan festival SMA se-Tokyo diadakan di _Tokyo Galaxy_. Sekolah dengan halaman _super_ luas itu justru malah menyisakan banyak areal lagi saking terlalu luasnya, ck ck ck.

Kalian mau tanya soal Sabo? Huh, jangan pedulikan cowok itu. Dia sudah pundung di pojokan karena tak sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit, yaitu: Setelah rencana sial Kuina berakhir, maka berakhir pula kehidupan dompetnya. Ace saja sebagai saudara tertua tidak bisa banyak membantu. Dompetnya juga ikut krisis moneter. Mana mungkin dia bisa menolong Sabo?

"Hoi, Kuina. Apa kau sudah membagi tugas para anak buahmu itu? Maksudku soal siapa saja yang akan menangani tiap lorong..." tanya Ace sambil sedikit menjengitkan kursinya.

Senyum unjuk gigi menjadi jawaban penuh keyakinan dari cewek tersebut, "Beres! Para siluman yang kuturunkan sudah mendapat sertifikat kualifikasi khusus _Ghost House_! Dijamin lancar!"

"Hah? Aku baru tahu ada sertifikat konyol macam itu," balas Ace datar.

"Tentu saja. Soalnya sertifikat itu akan kuresmikan hari ini,"

"Bodoh, memangnya ada sejarah dasar untuk membuatmu memberi sertifikat tidak masuk akal itu pada anak buah Kid?"

"Kita buat sejarahnya!"

Oke, sudah cukup. Ace terlalu pusing sekaligus muak berdebat. Dia geleng-geleng kepala, tidak habis pikir. Siapa sangka adik tercintanya alias Sabo adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkan gadis gila itu padanya? Kalau tahu begini, dari dulu tidak usah dikenalkan! Menyusahkan saja!

Ace mengalihkan pandangan ke Sabo yang masih _stuck_ di sudut ruangan. Aura-aura suram keluar dari tubuh cowok tak berguna itu, "Oi, Sabo! Mau sampai kapan kau disitu? Bantu aku mengawasi mereka!"

Dengan perlahan, Sabo menoleh pada Ace. Kedua matanya yang cekung menambah kesan depresi yang sedang dia alami. Kemudian cowok itu berkata lirih, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, Ace... kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, Ace..."

Walah. Si bodoh itu malah ber _akting_ layaknya ini drama TV, "Jangan sok melankolis! Cepat duduk disampingku!"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU PENDERITAANKU INI, ACE! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA GUNDAHNYA HATIKU SAAT INI! KAU TIDAK TAHU SAKIT YANG KURASAKAN INI! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI DIRIKU SEKALI SAJA? MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MEMAHAMI PERASAANKU I—"

 _PLETAKKK_! Sabo tumbang seketika begitu _high heels_ Kuina mencium kepalanya. Bintang-bintang pun muncul di atas kepala bocah itu. Wah-wah, malang sekali.

Sementara si pelempar alias Kuina cuma pasang wajah sedatar mungkin sambil berkata santai, "Kau diam,"

Ace _sweatdrop_. Melihat saudaranya sendiri diperlakukan seperti itu membuatnya memberi SEDIKIT simpati, "Hei, kau tidak perlu melempar sepatu runcingmu itu, 'kan? Itu pasti sakit,"

"Hal yang jauh lebih sakit daripada seluruh rasa sakit di dunia ini adalah ketika kita tidak bisa bersatu dengan orang yang kita cintai!" jiah, sama saja ternyata. Malah lebih parah. Ace tertawa hambar mendengar jawaban _childish_ Kuina barusan.

 **"Cih, ternyata kau yang paling melankolis disini..."** batin Ace.

"Aku tidak suka ada keributan di ruang pemantau kami ini, saudara-saudara. Jadi bisakah kita fokus saja pada misi konyol ini—ah, maksudku misi penting ini?" Kid menyeletuk malas. Walau tadi dia sempat dipelototi Kuina karena mengatai misi darinya 'konyol'.

"Misi konyol, katamu!? Ini adalah misi suci! Setiap manusia itu memiliki pasangan takdir masing-masing! Maka Dewi Cinta, yaitu _Madam_ Kuina ini harus membuat takdir benang merah itu terjadi pada pasangan muda-mudi! Aku takkan membiarkan cobaan menghalangi cinta mereka!"

Angin berhembus disusul suara ' _Ahooo_! _Ahooo_!' gagak lewat.

 _Krik-krik_ , _krik-krik_...

Tak ada reaksi dari pihak bersangkutan. Kid menghela napas berat. Dia alihkan pandangannya ke layar komputer pemantau. Melihat _Angels_ dan _Five Princes_ masih berpasangan agar secepatnya keluar dari sarang dedemit. Lalu Kid bergumam pelan, "Anak-anak, kalian tidak mengerti. Betapa sulitnya diriku untuk beradaptasi dengan sekumpulan orang yang gersang akan kewarasan..."

Ck, hiraukan keempat orang di ruang pemantau tersebut. Lebih baik para pembaca ikuti penulis untuk masuk ke acara utama misi kencan perjodohan kita.

 _Okay_ , siapa yang mau kita pantau dulu situasinya? Bagaimana kalau kita acak saja? Berarti pasangan _lovey dovey_ yang kita pantau pertama kali adalah:

Kouza _and_ Vivi!

 _Alright, let's do it_!

...

~ _chapter twenty one_ ~

...

Nama Pasangan : Kouza x Nefertari Vivi

Status Pasangan : Waspada (?)

Err... sebelum kita memantau, mari penulis jelaskan maksud dari 'status pasangan'. Agar anda tak bingung dibuatnya. _Check it out_!

.

 **Status normal** : level dasar yang berarti pasangan tidak mengalami perubahan aktivitas secara romantis dan kejadian yang mengandung unsur cinta. Pasangan ini sangat tidak aman dan tidak akan meletus(?) hingga waktu tertentu.

 **Status waspada** : menandakan adanya peningkatan aktivitas pasangan. Pada tingkatan ini, mulai muncul aktivitas kencan yang sering dikamuflase menjadi 'jalan-jalan dengan teman saja' dan kenaikan parameter perasaan cinta diatas level normal.

 **Status siaga** : pasangan mengalami peningkatan kegiatan percintaan secara intensif(?). Ada perubahan secara visual dan perubahan sikap antar pasangan. Aktivitas pasangan yang berada pada status ini dapat berlanjut ke letusan(?) cinta.

 **Status awas** : status ini adalah level tertinggi dalam ilmu percintaan. Menandakan bahwa pasangan segera atau sedang meletus(?) atau pada keadaan kritis yang dapat menimbulkan _confession_ alias pernyataan cinta. Letusan(?) cinta pasangan ini dimulai dengan kencan penanda bersatunya pasangan, uap(?) panas yang keluar dari tubuh mereka, diikuti wajah yang memanas. Letusan ini berpeluang terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari 72 jam.

Begitulah definisi dari keempat status pasangan BELUM RESMI dalam ilmu percintaan. Bagi pembaca _single_ yang sedang menaksir seseorang, harap segera tentukan status kalian. Karena status yang akan menjadi langkah awal anda mengambil keputusan hubungan anda selanjutnya (Halah!). Kembali ke topik.

.

* * *

Nama Pasangan : Kouza x Nefertari Vivi

Status Pasangan : Waspada

Nomor Lorong : Lorong 3

* * *

.

.

Saat ini, posisi Kouza dan Vivi sedang melewati lorong yang memiliki banyak ruangan di sisi kanan-kiri. Pintu ruangan tersebut tertutup, tapi tak sedikit pun ada niat mereka untuk membukanya. Siapa tahu saja 'kan setannya ada disana? Tapi anehnya, sejak mereka masuk ke lorong 3, tak ada setan atau hantu yang menampakkan diri.

"Omong-omong, kenapa setan rumah hantu ini tak ada yang muncul, ya?" tanya Vivi sok berani. Padahal dari tadi dia terus mengusap-usap kedua lengannya yang sukses merinding hebat. Dia takut jika anak buah Kid muncul memperlihatkan wujud abstraknya.

"Cih, jangan berlagak begitu! Berani jamin, ketika setannya muncul, justru malah dirimu yang kabur duluan!" balas Kouza cepat dan menusuk. Spontan Vivi merasakan panah yang menancap telak di dadanya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu, huh? Aku yakin aku bisa menghajar setiap hantu yang muncul!"

"Kau yakiiin~?" Kouza menantang sambil menunjukkan wajah yang sengaja diseramkan.

"Yakin!" Vivi menjawabnya dengan semangat jiwa kemerdekaan. Tapi kedua kakinya sudah bergetar hebat, ck ck ck.

"Jadi, kalau hantu atau setan di rumah menyeramkan ini muncul, pastikan padaku kaulah yang pertama kali maju,"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! A-aku ti-tidak takut! Sebagai anggota geng _Angels_ , jika aku kalah disini, itu akan mempermalukan namaku sebagai pemegang sabuk hitam _Aikido_!" kali ini Vivi membalas Kouza sampai angkat tinju ke udara segala. Tapi, sayang sekali. Penulis bisa mendengar suara hatinya dengan jelas.

Berikut ini adalah suara hati Vivi yang sangat bertolak belakang dari apa yang dia ucapkan barusan:

 **"TIDAAAAAKK! AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP! MAMAAAAAA!"**

Dilarang _sweatdrop_.

 _Tap..._

 _Are_? Kalian dengar itu?

Ada suara langkah kaki dari belakang mereka. Pelan sekali, tapi makin lama suara langkah kaki itu makin membesar seolah makin mendekati Vivi dan Kouza. Tanpa komando, Vivi langsung memeluk Kouza dengan kencang! Tapi saking kencangnya, Kouza jadi sulit bernapas, ck ck ck.

 _Tap... tap... tap..._

Oh, _no_ , _no_ , _no._ Semakin mendekat!

"Ko-Kouza, ba-bagaimana ini?! Cepat suruh setan itu pergi!" Vivi teriak panik. Cewek bodoh ini tidak melihat jelas kalau Kouza sudah megap persis ikan Koi kekurangan air.

"Vi-Vivi! Le-lepaskan a-akuu!" teriak Kouza berusaha mendorong Vivi. Tapi pelukan Vivi makin kencang. Dan kemudian tanpa diduga, dia mengubur wajahnya di dada Kouza sambil menggelengkan kepala ketakutan. Wah wah, padahal tadi dia sok berani, sekarang bertingkah seperti penantang yang gagal ikut uji nyali.

Setelah kekuatan pelukan Vivi berkurang, Kouza akhirnya bisa bernapas normal kembali. Walau kemudian dia menyadari langkah kaki tersebut semakin mendekat, "Lihat, 'kan!? Apa yang kukatakan barusan!? Gara-gara kamu, silumannya jadi muncul! Jangan salahkan aku jika dia memakan kita disini!"

"GYAAAAA! Aku tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak rela! Yang benar saja putri secantik dan seimut aku harus berakhir tragis di rumah dedemit begini! Apalagi bersamamu!"

"Siapa juga yang mau mati disini bersamamu, perempuan sialan!?" jiah, kenapa jadi berkelahi? Tapi kemudian Kouza menyadari sesuatu, "Hei, tunggu dulu! Bukannya kau mengatakan akan jadi orang pertama yang maju? Maju sana!" Kouza langsung mendorong punggung Vivi.

"Ma-maju untuk kabur, maksudmu!?" teriak Vivi pasrah. Dia sudah yakin hidupnya akan berakhir tragis di rumah hantu kreasi Kid.

Lupakan tingkah kekanakan mereka. Karena sekarang mereka akhirnya akan mengetahui siapa pemilik suara langkah kaki tersebut. Siapakah dia?

"Ko-Kouza, dia semakin mendekati kita! Kumohon, lakukan sesuatu dengan tinju _Karate_ -mu!"

"Kukatakan hal yang sama padamu, Vivi! Lakukan sesuatu dengan teknik _Aikido_ -mu, dasar bodoh!"

Yap, resmi sudah. Suara langkah kaki tersebut membuka kedok siapa yang datang. Seketika saja tubuh Kouza dan Vivi membeku di tempat. Mereka tak bisa bergerak sama sekali! Lalu, siapa hantu itu?

 _Bingo_! Dia adalah Drake yang berpakaian siluman badak (?). Jubah panjang sampai menutupi kaki itu serba hitam. Ditambah lagi topeng bertanduk dan mata Drake yang memakai _softlens_ merah. Menambah kesan mengerikan saja. Sudah begitu, entah itu memang ide dari Drake sendiri atau orang lain, Drake menjulurkan salah satu tangannya yang berlumuran darah palsu. Malah dia juga bersuara ala badak mengamuk(?). Lengkap sudah ketakutan Vivi dan Kouza.

"KYAAAAAAA, SETAN BADAAAAK!" teriak Vivi.

"UWAAAAAA, SETAN BADAAAAK!" teriak Kouza tidak mau kalah keras dari teriakan perempuan yang sedang memeluknya.

 **"Sialan! Beraninya mengataiku setan! Wajah tampan nan rupawan begini!"** batin Drake tidak terima. Dia merasa dirinya lulus kriteria cowok tampan, malah disamakan dengan setan badak, ck ck ck. _Well_ , dia lupa dia sedang penyamaran saat ini. Jadi, sifat narsisnya muncul di saat tidak tepat.

Karena itulah, semangat membara dalam diri setan badak kita. Awalnya yang tidak ingin ikut campur dengan rencana Kuina, semakin ingin menakuti pasangan target. Tapi sayang sekali, saudara-saudara. Terjadi kesalahan teknis yang mengubah suasana horor menjadi suasana lawak. Anda tanya mengapa?

Jelas saja, 'kan? Cahaya lampu di rumah hantu itu nyaris tidak ada. Gelap! Ditambah Drake memakai jubah panjang serta _softlens_ yang belum terbiasa dipakai. Bocah hantu itu malah lari kencang sambil berteriak, "BOHOHOHOHO!" ke arah Vivi-Kouza yang berteriak parno sambil saling berpelukan. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Drake tidak sengaja menginjak jubahnya sendiri, kemudian jatuh dengan tidak elit.

 _GUBRAAAKK_! Wajah Drake mendarat lebih dulu di lantai. Hancur sudah wajahnya. Seketika suasana jadi hening. Pasangan target melongo sekaligus membeku.

"..."

"..."

 _Krik-krik, krik-krik_...

"Ayo pergi," ucap Vivi dan Kouza bersamaan, _sweatdrop_. Langsung saja mereka meneruskan perjuangan yang tertunda untuk keluar dari sarang dedemit milik Kid.

Terus Drake? Dia masih betah _stay still_ di posisinya itu. Sementara Apoo yang mengawasi dari balik pintu ruangan di belakang Drake, cuma bisa menepuk jidat pasrah. Dalam hati, dia merutuki kenapa bisa dirinya dipasangkan dengan cowok yang melawak di tempat yang salah. Kalau bukan karena dia sedang di rumah hantu, Apoo sudah tertawa nista melihat nasib apes Drake.

Tapi dalam situasi ini, dia menyadari bahwa dia tak bisa berdiam diri! Dia harus membalaskan dendam(?) Drake! Maka, Apoo pun mengambil jalan pintas agar segera menyusul Kouza dan Vivi.

Sambil berlari, Drake menekan tombol pada _wireless mic_ -nya, "Setan Drake melapor kepada _Big Boss_. Satu prajurit telah gugur akibat kecelakaan teknis,"

Kasihan sekali. Drake harus merelakan telinganya tuli sesaat, " _TANPA KAU KATAKAN PUN, AKU SUDAH MELIHATNYA LEWAT CCTV! DASAR PARA PEMBANTU BODOH! CEPAT SUSUL DAN TAKUTI MEREKA, BOCAH TEROMPET! KALAU AKU TIDAK MERASAKAN AURA PERCINTAAN ADA PADA DIRI MEREKA SETELAH KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUAAAAA!_ "

Dasar Kuina. Kalau marah, tak perlu membentak segala, 'kan? Drake pasrah menerima nasib. Demi menjaga dirinya tetap hidup setelah menjalani misi konyol omong kosong Kuina, Drake mengambil langkah selanjutnya, yaitu:

"Target menuju ke arah kalian! Takuti mereka!"

Menghubungi anak buahnya dengan _mic wireless_.

* * *

.

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" _danger_! _Danger_! Kouza dan Vivi diserang tiba-tiba sekelompok _sadako_ dari sisi kiri! Mereka lari menuju lorong kanan mencari selamat. Lagian, mereka juga bingung kenapa para _sadako_ itu menakuti penuh nafsu. Mereka berdua cuma bisa bertanya-tanya.

Sayang sekali, nak. Di lorong kanan ternyata mereka disambut oleh pasukan hantu berleher panjang. Mata hantu tersebut yang nyaris keluar dari tempatnya serta darah palsu yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir, sukses membuat pasangan kita lari tunggang langgang, "GYAAAAAAA! HANTUUUU!"

Solusi lain! Pikiran mereka serempak memutuskan menuju lorong selanjutnya! Benar-benar seperti labirin rumah hantu buatan Kid ini. Patut diacungi jempol.

Eit, eit, eit. Tidak semudah itu, pembaca. Rupanya di lorong selanjutnya telah ada 4 hantu tanpa kepala yang berdiri tegak tak jauh dari mereka. Tak perlu komando siapapun, Kouza dan Vivi tak bosan-bosannya berteriak, "GYAAAAA! HANTUNYA TIDAK ADA KEPALAAAAA!"

Hei, ada apa ini? Kemanapun mereka pergi, selalu saja ada hantu! Ada yang tak beres. Rumah hantu ini terlalu seram. Vivi sudah tak sanggup lagi bergerak. Cewek ini terduduk lemas bersandar pada dinding. Napasnya memburu. Kouza sendiri melirik ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan tak ada hantu yang datang.

" _Hosh hosh hosh hosh_... Ko-Kouza... a-aku tidak sanggup lari lagi, _hosh hosh_..." ucap Vivi sambil terus mengatur napas. Ini gila! Dia nyaris tak bisa bernapas dengan baik.

Tapi ketika Kouza ingin membalas, telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki. Seketika dia bergidik ngeri, yakin bahwa itu adalah hantu rumah siluman ini. Mereka harus segera lari! "Vivi, ada yang datang. Kita harus-!" omongannya terhenti. Kondisi Vivi tidak terlalu baik jika mereka lari lagi. _Alright_ , sekarang bagaimana? Apa Kouza akan meninggalkannya lalu lari sendiri? Atau...

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Ko-Kouza! Apa yang kau—" wajah Vivi memerah hebat. Kouza menggendongnya!

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, 'kan? Kau mau kutinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Kouza balik.

"Ta-tapi, a-aku malu kalau kita—"

"Apa maksudmu, Vivi? Waktu kecil saja kita sering tidur bersama, 'kan? Sudahlah, ini tidak apa-apa. Pegangan saja erat-erat! Jangan sampai kau melepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku!" setelah berkata begini, Kouza berlari membawa Vivi menjauhi asal suara.

 _Deg deg deg deg deg deg_...

Suara detak jantung yang keras dan kencang. Tapi... siapa? Yang mendominasi hanyalah suara derap kaki Kouza menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah hantu.

 **"Detak jantung siapa ini?"** dalam hati, Vivi dan Kouza bertanya-tanya. Tapi tak ada satu kata yang meluncur keluar. Keduanya lebih fokus menikmati apa yang mereka rasakan.

Kedua tangan kekar Kouza memegang erat kaki Vivi yang berada pada gendongannya. Sementara Vivi mengubur wajahnya di punggung Kouza. Terlalu nyaman untuk bicara adalah istilah tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi pasangan 'teman sejak kecil' ini.

.

Mari kita alihkan perhatian sejenak ke pasangan selanjutnya...

.

* * *

Nama Pasangan : Roronoa Zoro x Nico Robin

Status Pasangan : Siaga

Nomor Lorong : Lorong 1

* * *

.

.

Tampaknya nasib Zoro dan Robin kurang beruntung, saudara-saudara. Di lantai dua (rumah hantu milik Kid itu bertingkat 3), mereka bertemu dua dedemit yang wajahnya tidak kalah abstrak dari Luffy.

"GRAOOOOOORRRR!" ini adalah suara dedemit milik Bege. Dia sudah sangat yakin sekali suaranya sekaligus penampilannya sebagai setan rokok itu sangat menyakinkan. Tapi, sayangnya sang _partner_ alias Law yang bertugas sebagai _kappa_ malah berdiri santai persis di pantai. Dia cuek saja. Ck, memang bocah ini tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menjadi siluman jadi-jadian.

Sementara Robin kaget luar biasa sampai memeluk lengan kiri Zoro dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu cowok tersebut ( _back sound_ : eeeeeehhh!?). Zoro yang tentunya telah diberi instruksi dari Kuina jadi tidak kaget dengan munculnya _duo_ setan. Hanya saja, ada kesalahan fatal, para pembaca.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Zoro sama sekali belum pernah mengalami hal romantis. Jadi saat Robin memeluk lengannya, tubuhnya membeku di tempat, gyahahaha! Lihatlah! Tubuhnya bergetar gugup, berkeringat dingin, ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang sekarang merona hebat!

 _Budump budump budump budump budump budump_... begitulah suara detak jantung Zoro yang begitu cepat tak terkontrol.

 **"Bo-bodoh! Te-tetap tenang, Zoro! Tetap tenang! Sialan, jantungku!"** batin Zoro makin gugup.

Lupakan Zoro dan Robin sejenak. Karena saat ini, Kuina yang sedang memantau mereka lewat _CCTV_ , spontan membentak Law dengan sangar, " _KORA, LAW! APA-APAAN KAU!? CEPAT TAKUT-TAKUTI MEREKA, BODOH!_ "

Desahan malas keluar dari bibir Law. _Huft_ , dia paling tidak suka hal begini. Kenapa bisa ketuanya yang sehebat itu kalah dari cewek mengerikan yang masih setia memberi kata-kata semangat (?) lewat _mic wireless_. Lagian, sebenarnya Kuina benar juga. Yang benar saja ada hantu bisu. Setidaknya Law harus mengeluarkan suara untuk membuktikan identitasnya sebagai siluman _kappa_.

"Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet..." jawab Law pelan dengan malas, kemudian pasang kuda-kuda setan (?), "HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

 _PLAKK_! Tabokan telak didapat Law dari Bege. Tentu saja Law tidak terima! Dia menoleh sambil melotot horor pada si penabok. Tapi si penabok balas melotot tidak kalah horor.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Suara _Kappa_ tidak begitu! Itu suara _Sadako_ , _Kuchisake Onna_ , atau jenis hantu wanita! Sudah ada Bonney yang memerankan, tapi kenapa kau bersuara seperti waria di perempatan jalan!?" bisik Bege benar-benar frustasi tingkat Dewa. Astaga, bisa-bisanya dia terjebak dengan cowok tidak jelas. Yah, sama juga seperti dirinya sendiri, 'kan?

"Eh? Suara _Kappa_ tidak begitu, ya?" jiah! Law tanya balik. Wajahnya polos sekali saat menanyakan ini. Bege mati-matian menahan tabokan bagian dua.

Disisi lain, Robin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia ingin segera kabur dari tempat terkutuk itu. Karena itulah dia merengek pada Zoro agar lari, "Zo-Zoro, ayo lari! Serius, aku ketakutan berlama-lama disini!"

Wah, _call of duty_ seorang Romeo tampaknya terjadi disini, saudara-saudara. Melihat wajah memelas Robin, cowok mana yang tega? Zoro pun juga pasti begitu. Dia tidak tega melihat Robin ketakutan terus, tapi dia ingin sekali menabok Law karena (menurutnya) pernah menggoda Robin.

"Tapi—"

"Zoro..."

 _CROOOOOOTTTT_!

 _What the_ -?

Hei, kenapa Zoro mendadak mimisan? Dia berusaha mati-matian menahan laju darah dari hidung dengan tangannya sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Ada apa ini?

 **"Si-sialaaaannnn! Memangnya aku si koki mesum brengsek itu!? Sadarlah, Zoro! Bisa-bisanya kau malah memikirkan dada Robin!"**

Eh? Dada Robin, katanya? Jangan-jangan...

OH! BENAR JUGA! Robin memeluk lengan kiri Zoro, jadi tentu saja lengan Zoro tak sengaja menyentuh dadanya. Pantas saja dia menahan prinsip laki-laki sejati begitu. Yah, namanya juga Zoro cowok normal.

Sementara Robin sendiri masih lugu. Dia belum tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai laki-laki yang sangat disukainya sampai bertingkah aneh, " _Kenshi-san_?"

"E-eh?" Zoro kembali menoleh pada Robin. Wajah cowok ini masih memerah hebat, "O-oh ya! Tentu saja! Ki-kita lari dari sini sekarang!" tanpa ba-bi-bu, Zoro langsung menarik lengan Robin lari menjauh dari dua dedemit.

Sayangnya, Law dan Bege tidak mau kalah. Mereka berdua maraton mengejar ZoRobin sampai mereka berempat cuma lari keliling alias melewati jalan yang sama. Entah karena tidak tahu jalan atau keasyikan berlari. Mirip aksi kejar-kejaran tidak jelas dalam sinema _Bollywood_. Kuina dan Ace yang memantau dari ruang pemantau kompak _sweatdrop_.

"Gawat... kita lupa kalau Zoro buta arah..." gumam Kuina menepuk jidat pasrah.

"Lalu, bagaimana ini? Kita biarkan saja?" tanya Ace linglung.

"Serahkan pada intuisi Dewi Cinta ini, Ace- _san_ ," jawab Kuina unjuk gigi, kemudian mengambil _microphone_ dan memberi instruksi pada Law juga Bege, "Hei, kalian berdua! Arahkan mereka ke kamar nomor 13! Cepat!"

* * *

.

Law mendelik begitu arahan diberikan. Ke kamar nomor 13, katanya? Itu 'kan kamar istimewa alias kartu AS rumah hantu mereka ini. Hari perdana rumah hantu dibuka, kamar itu sudah harus digunakan hanya demi mempersatukan pasangan brengsek yang sedang mereka kejar? "Secepat ini? Enak saja! Kamar itu istimewa, tahu!"

" _Kubilang arahkan mereka kesana, ya arahkan! Atau kau mau kubunuh?_ " _okay_ , inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Kid bisa kalah dari Kuina. Ancamannya memang nomor satu. Nyali Law saja sampai ciut.

Cih, kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat.

"GRAAAAAOOOOOOORRRR!" kedua dedemit kita memutuskan mengeluarkan segenap kemampuan mereka! Melihat kedua dedemit itu semakin semangat, Zoro dan Robin makin berlari kencang. Istilahnya, mereka juga panik. Siapa juga yang mau berakhir kalah disini? Mereka harus cepat keluar!

Tapi, tampaknya Zoro menyadari sesuatu. Lari Robin melambat. Wah, dia kelelahan, saudara-saudara. Yah, mengingat dua setan sialan yang mengejar mereka adalah preman geng motor, "Ro-Robin? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"I-iya. Yang terpenting sekarang, kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini!"

"Sebelum itu, lebih baik kita harus lepas dari kejaran mereka! Cih, sial! Kita harus kema-!" pandangan Zoro berhenti ketika melihat sebuah ruangan tak jauh di depannya. Ruangan dengan papan nama 'Nomor 13'.

 _Yossh_! Diputuskan mereka akan 'menginap' sementara disana (?). Rencana Kuina berhasil, pembaca. Zoro langsung menarik Robin masuk kesana, kemudian mengunci pintu. _Alright_ , resmi sudah mereka terkurung. Sejenak mereka berdua bisa bernapas lega. Tapi jantung mereka terpacu cepat berkat suara aksi Law dan Bege yang mencoba mendobrak pintu! _Well_ , sebenarnya mereka hanya berpura-pura berniat melakukan itu agar menanamkan kesan pada ZoRobin bahwa kamar itu satu-satunya jawaban agar selamat dari tempat neraka ini.

Setelah berkali-kali mendobrak, mendadak suasana jadi hening. Zoro dan Robin saling tatap bingung. Bertanya-tanya apakah mereka sudah pergi atau belum. Zoro menempelkan telinganya pada pintu, mencoba menangkap suara diluar. Tapi, nihil. Tak ada suara. Insting liarnya mengatakan kalau mereka memang telah pergi. Dia lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. _Fiuuuhh_... akhirnya bisa selamat juga.

"Mereka sudah pergi, ya?" tanya Robin was-was. Yah, bisa saja tiba-tiba mereka mendobrak lagi.

"Kurasa begitu. Tak ada suara," jawab Zoro santai.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Diam saja disini?" pertanyaan bagus, nak Robin.

Zoro terdiam, memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan. Cewek ini benar juga. Mau sampai kapan dia bersembunyi? _Well_ , Zoro memang membawa pedang kayu. Tapi dia tak ingin menyakiti anak buah Kid yang mau membantunya saat ini. Membantunya untuk, EHEM! Yah, kalian tahu sendiri, 'kan? _Khu khu khu_.

"Oooh... jadi ini tumbal untuk kami hari ini? Gadis cantik rupanya,"

"!"

"!?"

Eh? Ada apa ini? Sekelompok orang berpakaian _Kappa_ mengepung mereka dari belakang! Banyak sekali! Satu orang, dua orang, tiga, empat... sebelas orang! Ada sebelas _kappa_! Jangan-jangan mereka adalah anak-anak Law yang notabene berpakaian seperti induk _Kappa_? Dan mereka bersebelas sedang menyeringai licik.

Ganti rencana! Zoro membuka pintu ruangan, berniat kabur bersama Robin. Tapi ternyata di luar sudah berjejer rapi sekelompok pasukan setan rokok! Mereka pasti 'anak-anak' Bege. Dia 'kan sedang beridentitas menjadi setan rokok.

Tidak ada jalan untuk kabur. _Mayday mayday mayday_! Bagaimana sekarang, Zoro? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Sebelum Zoro dan Robin memutuskan pilihan terbaik agar keluar dari kondisi sulit ini, salah satu anak _Kappa_ menyeletuk sinis, "Aku baru tahu pendekar pedang memilih kabur daripada melawan,"

 _What_!? _Ooooh, noooo_! _Big mistake_ , _kid_. _Say goodbye to your life now_. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan kalimat tabu itu pada Zoro. Tamat sudah riwayatmu.

Zoro berbalik, memberikan pandangan menusuk, "Kau barusan mengatakan apa?"

Sang anak _Kappa_ terkekeh pelan. Seolah tidak terbebani dengan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Zoro, "Singkatnya, kau pengecut,"

 _SRETT... BWUUNG_! Pedang kayu Zoro akhirnya siap dihunuskan pada sang pengejek. Dia tak terima harga dirinya sebagai pendekar dilecehkan lebih dari ini. Maaf, Kid. Sepertinya kau harus segera memesan puluhan ranjang rumah sakit terdekat demi kelangsungan hidup anak buahmu.

"Zoro! Kau—" Robin ingin protes. Dia tak ingin ada kekerasan. Sayangnya sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia sudah ditimpal, "Hei, bawa cewek itu padaku! Kita akan jadikan dia mainan kesayangan kita hari ini!"

Teriakan semangat pertanda setuju dikeluarkan oleh tiap-tiap anak setan tersebut! Sontak mereka berlari menuju Robin! Robin, seorang cewek yang tidak memiliki kekuatan bela diri seperti anggota _Angels_ lainnya, hanya bisa terpaku diam ketakutan. Dia tidak mau memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya padanya. Robin cuma bisa menutup mata. Dia pasrah. Pasrah sambil merutuki keputusannya yang mau masuk ke sarang neraka begini.

 _BUGH_! _DUGH_! _DUAKK_! _PLETAKK_! _BUAGH_! _TAKK_!

"Ugh!"

"Wadaw!"

"Augh!"

"Gahh!"

 _BRUGH_! _BRUGH_! _BRUGH_! _BRUGH_! _BRUGH_!

Hm? Aneh. Robin mendengar jelas suara rentetan serangan, rentetan kesakitan disusul bunyi jatuh yang gaduh. Dan lagi, dia juga tidak merasakan satupun tangan setan hidung belang menyentuh kulitnya yang putih, lembut dan mulus. Takut-takut dia membuka matanya, penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ketika kedua matanya terbuka sempurna, sang wakil ketua OSIS _HAS_ ini terkejut bukan main, saudara-saudara.

Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah terkapar! Bahkan babak belur serta mimisan parah! Dilihatnya sekeliling bahwa anak buah Kid berdiri ketakutan tidak berani menyerang. Tak perlu butuh waktu lama bagi siswi terjenius di _HAS_ ini menyimpulkan bahwa Zoro pasti menghajar mereka semua. Sadiiiiissss.

Sang pendekar mata satu kita mengedarkan pandangan menusuk ke anak-anak _Kappa_ didepannya. Langsung saja mereka merinding. Nyali sudah mendadak ciut, tak berani mengambil langkah sedikitpun. Kemudian, Zoro berteriak lantang, "Siapapun yang ingin menyentuhnya, harus melewatiku terlebih dulu!"

 _DEGG_!

Jantung Robin berpacu cepat saat mendengar kalimat keren barusan. Seketika suasana _fuwa-fuwa_ memenuhi kamar nomor 13. Awalnya cewek ini ketakutan sampai keringatnya bercucuran. Tapi melihat siswa yang memiliki pangkat yang sama sepertinya sedang melindunginya, ketakutannya runtuh berganti rasa kagum. Dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri seperti Zoro. Rasa sukanya semakin bertambah untuk laki-laki tidak peka tersebut.

Untung saja dia masuk ke rumah hantu ini bersama Zoro. Kalau bersama Sanji, dia bisa digoda sepanjang perjalanan, ck ck ck.

.

Sementara itu, di ruang pemantau...

.

"AWWWWWWW! _SOOOO GENTLEEEEEEEE_!" ini sih teriakan Kuina yang malah mendadak autis tatkala mendengar Zoro mengatakan sesuatu yang tak mungkin dia katakan.

"Eh? Apanya yang ' _so gentle_ '? Darimana kau bisa mendengar percakapan mereka?" Ace heran melihat tingkah autis Kuina berada di ambang batas peri kenormalan. Lihat saja. Cewek itu sudah guling-guling di lantai sambil masih teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Cih. Kalau soal cinta, dia memang begitu. Tampaknya rumah sakit jiwa harus ditelpon agar segera menyiapkan satu ranjang untuk cewek gila satu ini.

Ingin bertanya kenapa Kuina bisa tahu apa yang dikatakan Zoro? Jawabannya sederhana. Sebelum Zoro kembali ke teman-temannya, Kuina menyuruhnya memakai alat penyadap. Jadi dia bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan serta orang lain yang ada didekatnya. _Well_ , dia terbiasa dengan hal begini. Mata-mata urusan cinta orang lain.

.

Kembali ke Zoro x Robin...

.

"Hoi, kau! Bocah berkulit hijau!" ucap Zoro menunjuk salah satu dari anak Law (Hahahaha!).

" _Ha-Ha'i_?" balasnya gagap. Dalam hati dia terus berdo'a, semoga pedang kayu Zoro tidak mampir di wajahnya.

"Beri tahu kami jalan keluar dari sini. Kalau tidak, akan kupastikan gigimu rontok hingga kau terpaksa memakai gigi palsu ke sekolah," wow, intimidasi yang terasa sekali, saudara-saudara. Anak _Kappa_ yang ditunjuk itu saja kakinya sampai bergetar hebat.

"Se-setelah ke-keluar dari ruangan ini, belok ke kanan. Lu-lurus saja sampai kau menemukan ruangan yang ada lambang tengkoraknya. Lalu, masuklah. Didalamnya ada lima pintu. Pilih pintu nomor empat dari kiri. I-itulah salah satu jalan keluar dari sini..."

"Salah satu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Robin.

"Ru-rumah hantu ini punya sepuluh jalan keluar. Kalau dari ruangan ini, jalan keluar itulah yang terdekat," oooooh, begitu rupanya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Zoro langsung menarik tangan Robin agar keluar dari ruang penuh sesak. Tak ada setan yang menghalangi jalan mereka, jadi mereka bisa santai sejenak.

Santai? Ya, situasi memang santai menguntungkan saat ini. Tapi jantung mereka tidak. Zoro dan Robin sadar kalau mereka berpegangan tangan, sayangnya mereka juga tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ck ck ck, plin-plan atau malu-malu?

Dalam keheningan itu, Robin celetuk, "Ja-jangan dilepas,"

Zoro tentu tersentak tiba-tiba Robin mengatakan itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang, "Huh?"

"Ja...Ja..." gawat. Robin terlalu gugup menyampaikan isi hatinya. Tapi, mengingat Zoro tidak peka, Robin tahu jalan terbaik agar cowok bodoh didepannya ini tahu, dia harus berterus terang, "...Ja...Jangan le-lepas... tanganku... tetap genggam..."

Oh, tidak. Tidak, jangan lagi. Jantung Zoro berdetak kencang lagi. Tampaknya kalau ini berlangsung terlalu lama, Zoro tidak akan selamat. Wajah Robin yang memerah serta matanya yang sedang menatap Zoro sekarang, berhasil menularkan penyakit ' _blushing_ ' itu pada pendekar _Tokyo Galaxy_.

Zoro takut wajahnya yang memerah ketahuan oleh cewek yang saat ini sedang dia sukai. Makanya, dia langsung menoleh lagi ke depan.

Cukup lama dia diam hingga akhirnya berkata pelan, "Si-siapa juga yang mau melepasmu?"

"Eh?"

"Ma-maksudku, kau tahu, i-itu, kalau aku melepas tanganmu, ke-ketika ada setan yang datang menyerang kita, a-aku tak perlu repot melindungimu! Bisa susah jika kita berpisah, 'kan? A-aku bukan ingin melindungimu bukan ka-karena aku suka padamu, aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku sebagai _partner_ panitia festival! Ya, i-itu saja! Ja-jadi jangan salah paham!"

Wah, wah. Sampai dalam situasi ini pun, dia masih tidak mau jujur. Kalau Kuina ada di dekatnya, kepalanya pasti sudah digaplok. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Zoro tidak berpengalaman seperti Sanji.

Memang belum lama Robin mengenal cowok ini. Tidak lebih dari 3 minggu mereka saling mengenal. Semuanya berkat kerja sama dua sekolah besar saja. Mungkin jika tidak ada _event_ seperti ini, mereka bisa saja tak pernah bertemu. Diam-diam, dia berterima kasih pada Sengoku dan Dragon. Robin akhirnya bisa bertemu dan mengenal Zoro.

Dia tahu Zoro sedang berbohong. Walau wajah Zoro tetap fokus ke depan, dari belakang Robin bisa melihat jelas telinga Zoro juga memerah.

 **"Dia malu, ya?"** Robin merasa lucu sendiri melihat tingkah Zoro yang ternyata bisa malu-malu. Bukan hanya kau saja, Robin. Penulis juga, tahu, "Terima kasih..."

 _BLUSH_!

"Bi-bisakah kau hentikan itu!? I-itu memalukan, tahu!"

"Waaah, wajahmu merona, _Kenshi-san_ ,"

"Wa-wajahku tidak me-merona, bodoh! Argghh, berhenti menggodaku, perempuan sialan!"

" _Fu fu fu fu_..."

 _Hhhhhhh_... hari menyenangkan, eh, Robin?

.

 _Ahhhh_... kisah cinta nan romantis penuh komedi dari pasangan kita di lorong 1. Nah, bagaimana jika kita beralih ke pasangan selanjutnya?

.

* * *

Nama Pasangan : Usopp x Kaya

Status Pasangan : Siaga

Nomor Lorong : Lorong 4

* * *

.

.

"Aku merasa lebih baik jika sedang bersamamu, Usopp- _san_ ," pasangan ini lain lagi. Dari awal masuk lorong, entah sudah berapa banyak kalimat-kalimat mesra romantis yang terucap. Andai saja didukung tempat-tempat tema _candle light dinner_ , pasti mereka berdua merasa seperti dunia milik berdua. Walaupun harapan itu pupus sudah mengingat mereka harus merelakan diri masuk ke gua hantu.

"Aku juga. Sudah lama kita tidak berduaan begini..." disambung lagi oleh sang Romeo. Suasana _fuwa-fuwa_ terbangun. Dan _wait_ , sejak kapan Usopp jadi ahli percintaan begini? Apakah ini semua berkat ide sinting Sanji? _Hhhh_ , entahlah.

Eit, lupakan itu sejenak. Yang namanya rumah hantu itu tidak lepas dari penampakan makhluk-makhluk astral. Dan bicara soal makhluk astral, dari balik dinding lorong, muncul muka abstrak seekor (?) _zombie_ alias Killer dan _Kuchisake Onna_ alias Bonney. Mereka sudah memantau dari tadi perkembangan pasangan targetnya. Cukup muak mendengar aksi saling gombal, ini saatnya beraksi!

Ketika Usopp dan Kaya semakin mendekat (tentunya masih saling aksi puja-puji), Killer dan Bonney spontan berdiri tepat di depan mereka.

"GRAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Killer dan Bonney mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, buka mulut selebar kuda nil (?) dan pasang pose seram layaknya sedang _casting_ film horor.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Di luar dugaan, saudara-saudara. Mereka berdua cuma lewat saja seolah Killer dan Bonney itu tembus pandang.

"Kemudian aku bertemu gorila raksasa! Dia besaaaaar sekali! Lalu, aku bertarung melawannya dan menang! Usopp- _sama_ ini hebat sekali, 'kan?"

"Waaaaoow! Keren sekali, Usopp- _san_! Aku suka sekali!"

 _Krik-krik_ , _krik-krik_...

 _Wuuussshh_. Angin berhembus. Menambah suasana canggung dan sangat menyedihkan jika kita berada di pihak setan. Mereka cuma bisa berdiri di sana, diam, tetap pada posenya.

Hei, hei, hei, ini namanya pelecehan harga diri! Killer dan Bonney adalah dua ajudan Kid yang paling dipercaya sekaligus ditakuti! Mereka adalah anggota geng motor pembalap Supernova! Orang seperti mereka dicueki begitu saja oleh pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang bermesra ria? Tidak bisa diterima! Killer dan Bonney kemudian berbalik mengejar mereka. Tak bisa membiarkan Usopp dan Kaya begitu saja, 'kan?

Sekali lagi mereka mencoba menuntaskan misi konyol yang dibebankan pada mereka, "GAAARRGHHH!" mereka berteriak nista dan gahar lagi. Tapi apa? NIHIL.

"Singa itu terlihat ganas sekali, Kaya. Tampak sekali dia ingin menerkamku di saat itu juga. Tapi Usopp- _sama_ terlalu kuat untuk dilawan! Makanya aku menggunakan ketapel kesayanganku, lalu menghajarnya habis-habisan! Dan bisa ditebak, aku menang lagi!"

"Benarkah? Waaah, andai saja aku disana bersamamu. Aku ingin sekali melihat Usopp- _san_ bertarung!"

Sekali lagi mari kita mendengarkan paduan suara dari para jangkrik.

 _Krik-krik_ , _krik-krik_...

"RAAOORR!" geng Supernova masih berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan, pembaca!

"Nah, selanjutnya akan kuceritakan padamu petualanganku melawan pasukan anak jalanan di Tokyo timur!" masih dicueki, pembaca.

"Ooooohh! Anak jalanan? Apakah mereka sebegitu kuatnya sampai Usopp- _san_ turun tangan?" _double_ cuek _combat_ , pembaca.

Yah, begitulah. Usopp dan Kaya maju terus pantang mundur melewati segala rintangan. Bercerita serta mendengarkan petualangan bohong penuh omong kosong yang tak pernah terjadi, sukses membuat dua anggota geng terkuat di Tokyo barat membeku di tempat, ck ck ck.

Rasa pedih memenuhi hati Killer. Dia langsung jatuh berlutut, wajah menunduk, mencoba meresapi segala kesedihan yang mendalam dengan cara alay. Setetes _mainly tears_ jatuh dari matanya. Dia tak bisa menghentikan tangis ini. Harga dirinya berhasil jatuh ke posisi terbawah. Singkatnya, dia saat ini sedang mendramatisir keadaaan.

Dirinya... seorang anggota geng motor yang ditakuti... kalah dari pasangan _lovey dovey_ yang umurnya notabene di bawahnya. Akhirnya dia mengerti apa maksud Bonney selama ini. Cewek itu benar. Dia kalah telak (apaan, sih?).

Inikah yang namanya cinta? Ketika dirimu dengan dirinya hanya berdua, dunia serasa milik berdua? Orang lain hanya menumpang?

Seketika kepribadian Killer banting stir dari gahar, macho, dan jantan menjadi alay, lebay dan hal-hal lainnya yang mengandung unsur jablay. Sementara Bonney malah ganti profesi jadi patung pameran, ck ck ck.

.

.

Nasib dan praduga insiden di lorong 4 di luar dugaan penulis, saudara-saudaraku. Biarkan Killer masih _stuck_ dengan pemikiran alaynya juga Bonney yang ganti profesi. Lebih baik kita segera menuju pasangan target selanjutnya.

.

* * *

Nama Pasangan : Vinsmoke Sanji x Nami

Status Pasangan : Awas

Nomor Lorong : Lorong 5

* * *

.

.

"Sanjiiiiiiiii~~~,"

"Sanji- _kuuuun_ ~~,"

"Yuhuuuu, kemarilaaaaahhh~!"

Errr... ini ada apa? _What the hell_!? Ada yang tak waras dengan pengisi-pengisi rumah hantu Kid. Jika hantu-hantu yang menakuti pasangan lain berpakaian setan, hantu, siluman, dedemit dan spesies lainnya, maka hantu yang menakuti Sanji dan Nami ini lain daripada yang lain. Bahkan tak bisa disebut emm... 'menakuti'.

Mengapa? Pertanyaan bagus. Jawabannya adalah-

"HEI, BENARKAH INI RUMAH HANTU!? KENAPA LEBIH TERLIHAT SEPERTI BAR MALAM BAGIKU!?" lho? Lho? Kenapa Nami teriak setan sambil menunjuk sekumpulan siluman di depannya? Lalu kenapa mata Sanji jadi berbentuk hati begitu? Ck, maaf. Mereka sudah bereaksi berlebihan sebelum penulis menjelaskan.

Lagipula, wajar saja Nami mengamuk. Soalnya siluman-siluman di depannya bukannya berdandan seram, justru sebaliknya. Mungkin pakaian mereka cukup bisa disebut seram tapi _kawaii_ (?) karena memakai pakaian ala penjaga neraka. Bando dua tanduk hitam, dua sayap hitam di punggung, kemudian _stocking_ hitam panjang, _high heels_ hitam, dan _masterpiece_ -nya adalah rok mini super pendek juga lilitan kain tebal yang hanya menutupi dada. Istilahnya, mereka pamer bentuk tubuh. Wah, wah.

 _Well_ , mengingat pasangan Nami saat ini adalah Sanji si penggila wanita, jelas sekali ini menjadi kelemahan. Lihatlah dia yang malah menari balet(?) menuju sekumpulan cewek cantik itu. Benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan.

"UWAAAA! SEKALIPUN INI MENUJU NERAKA, AKU TIDAK APA ASAL BERSAMA GADIS-GADIS CANTIK SEPERTI KALIAAANN!" cih, perkataannya ini mudah ditebak. Dasar mesum.

 _GREP_! _Okay_ , sebelum si mesum ini melangkah lebih jauh, Nami sudah menarik kerah pakaiannya dari belakang. Seketika suasana di rumah hantu itu makin seram saja tatkala Nami berteriak dengan volume _super_ kencang, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SANJI- _KUN_!? SEHARUSNYA KAU BANTU AKU UNTUK KELUAR DARI SINI, BUKANNYA TERPERANGKAP MUSLIHAT SEMUDAH ITU! MEREKA ITU IBLIS PENJAGA RUMAH HANTU INI, TAHU! APA KAU SUDAH GILA SAMPAI MENDATANGI MEREKA DENGAN CARA BALET MENJIJIKKAN ITU, HAAAAAAAHH!?" gendang telinga Sanji nyaris pecah, saudara-saudara.

"Ta-tapi mereka iblis _kawaii_ , Nami-san. Mereka terus memanggilku karena kesepian,"

"KESEPIAN APANYA!? MEREKA TIDAK ADA—"

"Sanji- _kuuuunn_ , kami kesepian disiniiii~," jiah! Salah satu iblis malah berpose sok imut dengan mata ala _puppy eyes_. Lidah Sanji sampai terjulur keluar layaknya anak anjing yang butuh dikasihani.

"Kemarilah dan temani kami, Sanji- _kun_ ," yang satu ini pakai mengerling nakal segala.

"Bersamamu, kami sanggup tinggal di tempat gelap ini hanya mengandalkan sinar cinta darimuu~," kalau yang ini sih terlalu berlebihan.

"BISAKAH KALIAN HENTIKAN GOMBALAN MENJIJIKKAN ITU!? KALIAN INI DISURUH MENAKUTI, BUKAN MENGGODA KAMI! DASAR BODOH KALIAN SEMUA!" Nami murka tingkat Dewa. Wajar saja, 'kan? Siapa juga yang tidak mengamuk kalau menghadapi iblis-iblis mereka?

"GYAAAAA, KALIAN CANTIK-CANTIK SEKALIIIII!" gawat. Sanji termakan perangkap cinta (?) mereka.

" _KORA_ , COWOK SIALAN! APA KAU MENDENGARKU!?"

"Sanji- _kuuun_ ~!"

"Sanji- _kuuun_ ~!"

"Sanji- _kuuun_ ~!"

"Sanji- _kuuun_ ~!"

 _BLAAAARRR_! Ini dia, saudara-saudara! Sudah tiba saatnya gunung volcano dalam diri Nami meletuskan amarahnya! Dengan latar imajiner lahar yang mengalir dari puncak volcano, ditambah mata Nami yang menyala terang serta gigi-giginya yang berubah jadi runcing, maka akhir dari pasangan ini telah ditentukan.

 _PLETAKK! PLETAKK! PLETAKK! PLETAKK! PLETAK!_

 _PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_

 _BUGH! BUGH! DUGH! BUAKH! DUAGH! BAGH!_

Sadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissss... mereka semua terkapar termasuk Sanji sendiri. Yah, terkapar dalam kondisi menyedihkan. Kepala benjol, hidung mimisan, dan mata bengkak sebelah. Hanya Nami yang berdiri tegap di antara para lawan(?) yang tumbang tersebut ( _backsound_ : _The winner is Namii_! * _teng teng_ *). Sungguh suatu tragedi ironi.

.

Bagaimana reaksi trio pemandu cinta kita di ruang pemantau?

.

Kuina, Ace, Kid, dan Sabo kompak melongo. Mereka tidak percaya Nami bisa meng- _KO_ mereka semua dalam waktu singkat! Ternyata dia lebih beringas dari Hancock. Kid tidak bisa menerima ini. Dia menurunkan anak buahnya bukan untuk menemui kematian (?) begini!

"Hei, kalian yang tanggung biaya perawatan anak buahku, paham!?" ucapnya kesal.

"Siapa yang kau suruh untuk menanggung?" balas Ace, Sabo dan Kuina dengan aura-aura mengerikan, melototi Kid sampai cowok tersebut bergidik ngeri.

"A-ahh... ti-tidak ada, ma-maksudku nanti bantu aku untuk membawa mereka ke ruang kesehatan. Bi-biayanya tentu aku saja yang tanggung sebagai ketua yang bertanggung jawab..." hahahaha! Nyali Kid ciut di depan trio favorit kita, saudara-saudara.

Tapi jangan salah. Di saat itu juga Kid sudah membatin, **"** _ **Kami-sama**_ **, kenapa Kid-** _ **chan**_ **harus mengalami nasib seperti ini? Kid-** _ **chan**_ **'kan jadi sebel!"**

Ternyata, seorang Kid pun bisa menjadi alay.

.

Kembali ke Sanji x Nami...

.

Sekarang Nami sedang membersihkan darah di area hidung Sanji. Dia tadi menyeret cowok mesum tak tahu diri ini menjauh dari mayat-mayat (hah?) iblis _kawaii_. Walau Sanji bersikap persis _hentai jiji_ (Pak tua mesum), begitu-begitu Nami masih perhatian. Dia merasa bersalah juga menghajar Sanji sampai begini. Yah, setidaknya laki-laki ini tidak mati, 'kan?

Sanji sendiri takut untuk berbicara. Aura-aura gelap masih memenuhi tubuh Nami. Dia yakin, Nami masih marah padanya. Dalam hati, Sanji merutuki penyakit 'penggila wanita'-nya malah kumat di saat yang tidak tepat.

" _Ne_ , Sanji- _kun_..." panggil Nami pelan.

Sanji terkesiap kaget, " _Ha-ha'i_?"

Lama Nami terdiam memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan. Kemudian dia menatap Sanji, "... Apa sebegitu besarnya rasa sukamu pada gadis-gadis cantik? Karena kau tahu... setiap kali kau menemui gadis cantik, kau selalu saja bertingkah begitu..."

"Eh?"

 _Are_? Jangan-jangan... Nami cemburu? Benarkah? Bukannya cewek itu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa sangat tidak mungkin sekali dia menyukai Sanji? Oop, tidak! Dia dulu juga pernah kelepasan! Kalau tidak salah di _chapter_ 15, ya? Benar juga. Kata orang, keceplosan itu artinya jujur. Berarti Nami...

"Na..Nami- _san_?"

"Ah, lupakan saja perkataanku barusan. Setelah wajahmu bersih, kita keluar dari sini,"

Seolah tahu jalan pikiran Nami, seorang Sanji mengerahkan seluruh insting liar pria ahli cinta. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan keheningan ini berlangsung lama. Karena itulah, dia meraih tangan Nami yang sedari tadi membersihkan wajahnya.

Nami spontan membeku. Dia tak tahu maksud Sanji menghentikannya. Jadi, mereka saling tatap tanpa melakukan gerakan tak perlu.

"Sa-Sanji-"

"Nami- _san_. Walaupun aku memang pria yang memegang teguh prinsip 'Jangan pernah menyakiti harga diri wanita', percayalah, aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan perempuan manapun. Sejujurnya, kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang paling dekat denganku..."

Huh? Dia barusan bilang apa?

"Sanji...- _kun_...?" gumam Nami pelan, bingung ingin mengatakan apa dan bingung kenapa Sanji tiba-tiba berkata aneh. Yah, biasanya dia memang aneh. Tapi kali ini dia jauh lebih aneh.

"Err, kuakui aku memang menyukai perempuan cantik. Tapi aku lebih suka hati perempuan yang cantik. Kau berbeda dari mereka. Kaulah perempuan pertama yang sulit kudekati. Sudah banyak rayuanku kukatakan padamu, tapi kau tidak bergeming sama sekali. Hahaha, makanya aku menganggapmu istimewa," Sanji garuk-garuk kepala sambil tertawa hambar. Rupanya dia malu mengungkapkan seperti apa kesan Nami baginya.

Awalnya kedua mata Nami terbuka lebar mendengar hal tersebut. Tapi kemudian gadis ini menunduk lalu tersenyum tipis. Sanji bisa melihat rona tipis di pipinya. Susasana mendadak canggung.

"Err... Nami- _san_?"

Nami tersentak. Langsung saja dia tak bisa menahan rasa panas menjalar ke wajahnya. Dia baru ingat kalau dia tak boleh berlama-lama di sarang dedemit sialan ini, "Ah! Ma-maaf! Emm, wajahmu sudah bersih dari darah. Ki-kita bisa pergi dari sini,"

"Aaaaahhh, aku akan melindungimu dari serangan hantu apapun, Nami- _swaaaan_! _Mellorine_ , _mellorine_!" baiklah, penyakit gila Sanji kambuh lagi. Walah-walah.

Nami menghela napas pasrah. Dia tak peduli Sanji menari-nari tidak jelas di belakangnya. Karena akhirnya Nami tahu Sanji tadi tidak berbohong. Sorot mata Sanji sangat menyakinkan. Mungkin dirinya memang istimewa baginya.

Mungkin. Nami takut berharap terlalu tinggi. Dia tak mau bernasib sama seperti Hancock.

Suka sebagai teman. Itu menyakitkan.

"Aku menyukaimu sebagai perempuan, Nami- _san_. Aku berbeda dari si idiot Luffy,"

Celetuk Sanji barusan sukses membuat Nami langsung menoleh padanya. Seolah Sanji tahu isi pikirannya. Nami hanya berdiri melongo disana dengan wajah bak tomat.

 **"Eh? Eh? EEEHH!? Tu-tunggu! Apa katanya barusan!? A-aku tidak sedang bermimpi, 'kan?"** batin Nami nyaris pingsan di tempat.

Sementara sang Romeo terheran. Kenapa perempuan di depannya tidak membalas apa yang dia katakan? _Shock_ kah?

"Nami- _san_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sanji seraya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Nami.

Oi, Kuina. Tampaknya kau perlu menyuruh salah satu anak buah Kid membawa tandu kesana sebelum Nami tumbang karena tak sanggup menahan degupan kencang jantungnya.

.

Wah, wah, wah. Sepertinya ada kejadian tanpa diduga di lorong 5. Dan bicara soal si idiot Luffy... bagaimana keadaan bocah itu dan Hancock di lorong 2?

.

* * *

Nama Pasangan : Monkey D. Luffy x Boa Hancock

Status Pasangan : Awas

Nomor Lorong : Lorong 2

* * *

.

.

 _Zombie_. _Zombie_. _Zombie_. _Zombie_! _Zombie_ dimana-mana! Luffy serta Hancock celingukan kebingungan mencari jalan keluar, saudara-saudara. Mereka berdua telah dikepung oleh segerombolan _zombie_ yang berjalan mengerikan menuju ke arah mereka. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

Luffy sudah dalam pose siap menyerang. Tapi tidak jadi karena menyadari kursi roda Hancock bergetar. Kenapa? Pertanyaan bagus. Jelas saja karena si penduduk kursi roda itu sendiri yang jadi penyebabnya. Hancock bergetar hebat ketakutan persis sedang mengalami gempa dadakan. Ternyata orang terkuat di _HAS_ bisa takut pada _zombie_ juga.

Dalam kengerian tersebut, Luffy celetuk polos, "Kau takut, Hancock?"

Oh, ayolah. Harga diri seorang ketua OSIS mana yang tidak jatuh jika mengakui kelemahannya sendiri? Mati-matian Hancock pasang wajah _cool_ , walau gagal total. Jelas saja, 'kan? Kakinya justru bergetar persis dawai gitar, "Si-siapa bilang aku takut? A-aku akan menghajar mereka semua!"

"Bagaimana caramu menghajar mereka kalau kakimu saja tidak bisa digerakkan?" analisis yang bagus sekali, saudara Luffy. Tumben dirimu jenius. Biasanya 'kan dia idiot tipe keledai dungu.

"Wa-walau kakiku tak bisa, masih ada tangan, 'kan?" Hancock mengacungkan tinju. Ck, seperti biasa. Perempuan ini memang tak pernah bisa jujur.

"Kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu, Hancock. Akan kupastikan kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Biar kubuat jalan keluar!" belum sempat Hancock protes, Luffy sudah lebih dulu melompat dan berlari menuju sekumpulan _zombie_ di depannya.

 _BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!_

Rentetan pukulan diarahkan Luffy begitu cepat pada mereka. Tak bisa mengelak, mereka semua sampai terkapar mengenaskan di lantai. Istilahnya, _KO_!

Bagus. Lorong depan tidak ada hantu lagi. Jalan keluar berhasil dibuat. Saat Luffy berbalik untuk menjemput Hancock, matanya mendelik begitu menyadari salah satu _zombie_ berniat menyerang Hancock dari belakang.

"HANCOCK!" teriak Luffy lantang.

"Huh?" Hancock heran kenapa Luffy berteriak keras begitu, tanpa menyadari kedua tangan _zombie_ tersebut sudah melewati bahunya, "Eh?" spontan Hancock merinding. Tangan _zombie_ itu penuh luka dan darah!

"KYAAAAA, JANGAN SENTUH AKU, _ZOMBIE_ JELEK!" Hancock menunjukkan kemampuan bela dirinya, saudara-saudara. Dia memegang salah satu tangan setan yang bangkit dari kubur itu, lalu membantingnya ke lantai. Ya, salah satu teknik bantingan _Judo_.

 _BRUGH_! Begitulah bunyi keras dampak dari teknik tersebut. Entah siapa orang yang pura-pura jadi _zombie_ itu, tapi tampaknya dia tidak bisa bangkit untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, ck ck ck. Luar biasa sekali tenaga sang singa _HAS_ ini. Walau kakinya tak bisa digunakan, tangan pun jadi.

Disisi lain, Luffy justru terpesona dengan keberingasan seorang Hancock. Seketika matanya menjadi ' _bling-bling_ ', "Uwoooo! Kereeeen!"

Dibilang keren oleh laki-laki yang sedang disukai, tentu saja Hancock gelagapan _plus_ tersipu malu, "A-apa yang kau katakan, idiot? Sudah, cepat lindungi aku!" dia masih tetap menjaga imej rupanya.

Luffy pun langsung berlari kembali menuju Hancock untuk menjaganya dari serangan setan, tapi sayangnya terlambat. Lima _zombie_ mendadak muncul dari ruangan-ruangan di sekitar lorong, kemudian melompat ganas menuju Hancock! Hancock tidak bisa mengelak!

"GRAAAAAGHHHH!"

"GRAGGGHHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAA!" Hancock menjerit pasrah. Wajahnya sudah sangat ketakutan!

"HANCOCK!"

 _GUBRAAKK_! _What the hell_? Apa-apaan mereka!? Hancock, seorang gadis yang lumpuh sementara kakinya, mereka timpa kompak begitu! Tentu saja Hancock kalah jumlah serta tenaga. Kursi roda yang menahan tubuh gadis itu akhirnya rusak parah, saudara-saudara. Kursi penyok dengan onderdil-onderdil berserakan di lantai menjadi pemandangan mengerikan bagi ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_.

Luffy tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah. Dia tak peduli mereka anak buah Kid atau apa, tapi berani sekali mereka melakukan itu pada Hancock! Dan tepat di hadapannya lagi! Benar-benar cari mati.

.

Situasi ruang pemantau...

.

Kuina merebut _mic_ dari tangan Sabo. Dia yang melihat semuanya lewat _CCTV_ juga histeris ketakutan melihat nasib sial Hancock. Dewi Cinta kita ini lalu berteriak emosi pada anak buah Kid, "BODOH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!? HANCOCK SEDANG DALAM PERAWATAN KAKINYA, TAHU! LAGIPULA, KENAPA KALIAN MENYERANG BRUTAL PADA CEWEK YANG JELAS-JELAS TIDAK BISA BERGERAK BEBAS, HAH!? KALIAN SEMUA MAU KUBUNUUUH!?"

"Hei, tenanglah, Kuina," sahut Sabo mencoba bijak.

"Tenang bagaimana, brengsek!? Kau tidak lihat itu barusan!? Argh, aku benar-benar akan membunuh mereka semua!" Kuina berteriak sangar tepat di wajah Sabo. Sabo nyaris pingsan mendapat serangan suara ultrasonik Kuina, sementara gadis itu memberi instruksi lagi, "MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUH HANCOCK SEKARANG JUGA, _ZOMBIE-ZOMBIE_ MESUM!"

.

Kembali ke rumah hantu...

.

Orang bodoh mana yang tidak ketakutan mendengar instruksi ala Ibu tiri Kuina tersebut? Tidak butuh 3 detik bagi kelima orang itu untuk bangkit dan menyingkir dari tubuh Hancock. Kemudian, mereka akhirnya menyadari betapa bodohnya serangan brutal mereka tadi. Hancock terlungkup di lantai sambil memegangi salah satu kakinya yang kesakitan berkat tekanan dahsyat.

Gadis itu meringis kesakitan, bahkan tak sanggup menahan lebih lama air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh. Para _zombie_ tak bisa mengelak bahwa mereka semua dirundung perasaan bersalah (jelas, 'kan!?). Di sisi lain, Luffy buru-buru mendekati dan berjongkok di dekat Hancock. Wajah panik terlihat jelas.

"Ha-Hancock! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luffy membalikkan tubuh Hancock agar bisa melihat wajah gadis itu lebih baik.

Hancock tidak menjawab. Dia masih meringis sambil terus memegang kaki kanannya. Luffy pun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui betapa sakitnya yang Hancock rasakan berkat para _zombie_ bodoh barusan. Langsung Luffy memberikan tatapan menusuknya pada mereka berlima yang juga spontan bergidik ketakutan. Luffy benar-benar akan mengamuk!

"BERANINYA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI PADA HANCOCK KU!" teriaknya lagi.

Serangan bertubi-tubi dari tinju Luffy mendarat fantastis di wajah setan-setan busuk. Mereka sampai melesat jauh menabrak dinding dan tepar di tempat. Orang-orang yang sedang memantau di suatu tempat pun juga berteriak " _YEAHH_!" saking senangnya, ck ck ck.

Setelah berurusan dengan mereka, Luffy mendekati Hancock lagi. Kondisi kursi roda tak memungkinkan untuk dipakai. Karena itulah Luffy menggendong Hancock ala _bridal style_ , kemudian berjalan lagi menelusuri lorong. Tetapi tangannya yang memegang betis kanan Hancock membuat cewek itu makin meringis. Wajar, itu juga termasuk bagian yang sakit.

"Lu-Luffy, tanganmu! Sakit!"

"O-oh, maaf! Aku tak sengaja!" Luffy lalu mengubah posisi tangannya tepat di bawah sendi lutut Hancock, "Bagaimana?"

"Ya-yah... setidaknya jauh lebih baik..." ucap Hancock pelan, "Cih, sial. Apa-apaan mereka tadi? Kalau bukan karena kondisiku ini, pasti sudah kuhajar mereka!"

Hancock terus mengomel layaknya Ibu kos yang marah-marah pada anak kos yang telat bayar uang sewa. Dan mengingat Luffy paling tidak suka diomeli, cowok itu lebih memilih untuk memijat betis kanan Hancock yang sukses jadi korban anak buah Kid. Seketika aksi Luffy tadi membuat Hancock terkesiap dengan wajah memerah hebat.

"Lu-Luffy! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hancock gelagapan. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Sial, dia tidak nyaman dengan ini.

"Betismu masih sakit, tidak? Waktu aku masih kecil, Sabo sering sekali memijat kakiku yang pegal sehabis bermain sepak bola. Makanya, kupikir kalau aku melakukan ini padamu, rasa sakitmu akan berkurang, _shi shi shi_ ," jiah, cowok polos bodoh ini malah tertawa tanpa beban. Entah dia yang memang tidak malu atau tidak punya rasa malu.

Oh, ayolah, Hancock. Bodoh sekali dirimu untuk berbohong di saat seperti ini. Menikmati momen berdua itu sangat jarang ketika harus berurusan dengan geng Shichibukai selama ini, 'kan? Selalu saja aksi pertarungan jalanan dilalui. Dan jika bicara soal pribadi Luffy, jarang sekali dia bersikap _gentle_. Apa ada sekrup yang lepas dari kepala anak bungsu Dragon tersebut?

Pijatan Luffy begitu lembut. Sayu-sayu membawa Hancock nyaris menuju terlelap. Ditatapnya wajah laki-laki yang masih fokus dengan betis kanannya itu. Wajah serius juga khwatir terlihat sekali. Hancock diam-diam tersenyum melihat Luffy setidaknya masih perhatian padanya, "Terima kasih, Luffy..."

"Iya, sama-sama. Kau tak perlu sungkan, _shi shi shi_ ,"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas kebaikanmu selama ini. Kau sudah menanggung biaya perawatanku, lalu mengizinkanku tinggal di rumahmu sampai sembuh, dan—"

"Tidak masalah. Kita 'kan tema—ah, tidak jadi! Lupakan!" eh? Kenapa Luffy menarik kata-katanya? Seorang pria seharusnya tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya.

Setelah ditinjau, kita mengetahui bahwa ternyata Luffy masih bersalah akan perkataan idiotnya saat gladiresik festival sekolah. Mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu sebagai teman' sukses menjadi tiket masuk rumah sakit bagi Hancock. Jadi, dia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan. Melihat Hancock tidak bisa berjalan saja, harga diri Luffy saja terancam. Dia tak suka itu.

Memang tidak lama Hancock 'berteman' dengan Luffy. Mereka kebetulan saling mengenal karena proyek sekolah. Disana dia mengetahui bahwa Luffy bukanlah cowok yang pendiam, kalem, jenius, dan blah blah blah. Justru sebaliknya. Cerewet, rakus, bodoh, dan pakaiannya yang serba acak-acakan juga norak. Heran kenapa makhluk sepertinya bisa terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS. Ada yang salah dengan isi kepala penghuni sekolah _Tokyo Galaxy_ tampaknya.

Bibir Luffy mengerucut. Hancock menangkap sinyal itu, lalu mengerti bahwa Luffy sedang tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Teringat masa lalu. Dia benci ekspresi itu ada pada cowok idiot ini, "Sudahlah. Kau tidak salah. Apa yang kau katakan benar,"

Luffy mengangkat wajahnya. Menoleh pada Hancock dan pasang tampang polos, "Huh? Yang mana? Benar apa?"

"Luffy..." arrgh, Hancock benci mengingat hal mengecewakan itu lagi. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia mencoba bersikap dewasa, "Pertemanan itu seharusnya tidak ada perasaan membenci satu sama lain. Antar teman memang saling menyayangi. Saling suka. Kalau tidak suka, artinya kita membenci teman kita sendiri..."

Luffy terdiam. Dia masih mendengarkan Hancock melanjutkan pendapatnya, "Di geng yang selama ini aku pimpin... _Angels_... kami saling menyukai dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Kami saling mendukung, saling percaya, saling melindungi. Aku ingin tetap ada ikatan kuat di persahabatan kami. Itulah tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua. Kau juga sama, 'kan? Kau pasti bersikap begitu pada geng _Five Princes_ -mu..." disini Hancock terbayang wajah tawa teman-temannya. Robin, Vivi, Nami, dan Kaya. Mereka berempat selalu ada untuknya. Tak sekali pun mereka menunjukkan ketidak pedulian pada Hancock. Hari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama itu... sungguh tak akan pernah tergantikan.

Mereka berempat adalah sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya. Tidak tahu bagaimana membalas budi mereka, Hancock hanya ingin hubungan mereka bisa berlanjut selamanya. Sederhana, tapi indah. Tak lebih.

"Jadi... begitu juga kau dan aku. Kita berteman. Tentu kita saling menyukai..." percayalah. Lidah Hancock kelu mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya, "... sebagai teman..."

Ahhhh... perih, ya? Menyukai diam-diam itu. Ternyata sesakit ini.

Berharap terlalu tinggi pada laki-laki seperti Luffy itu sia-sia.

Mungkin Hancock sebaiknya melupakan perasaan dia ini. Walau Luffy adalah laki-laki pertama yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu tidak semuanya buruk.

Mungkin sudah waktunya Hancock untuk tidak pernah berharap pada Luffy la—

 _Chu~~_.

Eh?

Apa itu? Suara apa itu? Kenapa Hancock terbujur kaku begitu?

Tidak. Indra perasa Hancock tidak salah. Indra kulitnya tidak salah. Pipinya tidak salah untuk menangkap reaksi dari luar.

Dia yakin baru saja Luffy tadi... MENCIUMNYA!?

Sementara Hancock melongo tidak percaya, Luffy tertawa senang unjuk gigi. Tidak ada perasaan bersalah dan beban berat yang terlihat di wajah cowok itu. Dengan tenang dan bangganya dia mengatakan sebuah kalimat dengan lugas, singkat, dan hanya punya satu makna.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hancock,"

Hancock tidak bisa bergerak. Wajahnya memerah entah karena malu atau menahan tangis. Tangis? Tepat sekali. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tangis karena terharu? Salah besar. Bukan itu.

Dia sudah mendengar kalimat itu dua kali dari Luffy. Kalimat itu hanya ditujukan untuknya. Hancock tak tahu apakah Luffy pernah mengatakan itu pada perempuan lain sebelumnya, dia tak tahu. Tapi dari pengalaman sebelumnya, Hancock tak mau berharap lagi. Sudah cukup. Dia paling tidak suka perasaannya disakiti.

Hancock takut. Itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dia takut menyalah pahami perkataan Luffy untuknya.

"Apa kau juga suka padaku, Hancock?" kembali lagi pertanyaan maut diluncurkan Luffy.

Oh, baiklah. Ini berlebihan. Bisakah Luffy tak perlu menanyakan hal itu lagi?

"... Aku tidak tahu..." air mata berhasil meluncur membasahi pipi mulus ketua OSIS _HAS_. Wajahnya menunduk. Dia tak berani melihat wajah Luffy.

.

Kembali ke ruang pemantau...

.

Ace, Sabo dan Kuina melotot horor melihat adegan ciuman barusan. Adegan ciuman itu dilakoni Luffy? Sungguh suatu hal yang tak bisa diduga. Mereka bertiga saling tatap serius, kemudian melirik ke layar komputer lagi. Di otak mereka sekarang sedang menyimpulkan bahwa kemajuan pasangan ini lebih pesat dari perkiraan. Sebagai Kakak, Ace juga Sabo pasti ingin melihat mereka bersatu!

Oh, ayolah. Capek-capek Ace memperjuangkan hubungan Luffy dan Hancock sampai bertarung dengan keluarga Doflamingo. Yang benar saja harus berakhir tragis. Harus happy _ending_!

"Tampaknya Adikku itu sedang bicara serius dengan Hancock, Kuina. Suruh pembantumu itu untuk memberi ruang," benar-benar Kakak yang perhatian Sabo ini. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi serius Luffy dan Hancock. Jarang sekali ini terjadi. Tak boleh dilewatkan!

"Aku tahu, Sabo," balas Kuina singkat, kemudian beralih memberikan instruksi, "Hei, para makhluk abstrak yang menunggu pasangan lorong 5! Jangan serang mereka dulu! Jika kalian menampakkan wujud abstrak kalian sebelum kuberi sinyal, aku akan pastikan bahwa aku akan memakaikan popok bayi pada kalian ketika berangkat ke sekolah! Paham!?"

" _YES, MADAM!"_ begitulah sahutan dari seberang dengan suara tersiksa, ck ck ck.

.

Kembali ke Luffy x Hancock...

.

"Hah? Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu... aku tidak tahu..."

"Berarti kau membenciku?" sialan. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan ini dengan nada lugu.

"... Aku tidak membencimu..."

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah, Luffy. Bisakah kita sudahi percakapan omong kosong ini? Aku sudah muak,"

"Omong kosong? Ini bukan omong kosong, Hancock. Aku memang menyukaimu. Buktinya aku tadi mencium pipimu, 'kan? _Shi shi shi_!"

Imej Hancock telah runtuh. Dia tak bisa tetap bersandiwara. Luffy memang bodoh, tapi kalau soal ini dia tak semudah itu dibodohi. Dia akan tetap terus bertanya sampai mengetahui jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis, Hancock! Apa aku tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" baru sadar dia tentang air mata Hancock. Jadinya sekarang Luffy panik karena takut dia menyakiti Hancock lagi.

Ketua geng _Angels_ menyeka air matanya. Dia menatap mata Luffy dalam-dalam kemudian berkata, "Maksudmu kau menyukaiku... sebagai teman, 'kan?"

 **"ARGH, BODOH! APA YANG KUKATAKAN!?"** rasanya Hancock ingin sekali menampar wajahnya sendiri. Bodoh, jelas dia tahu apa jawabannya! Mana mungkin si idiot Luffy mengatakan hal seromantis itu! Itu seperti bukan dirinya! Ini Luffy, bukan Sanji!

Luffy menangkap ekspresi kegelisahan Hancock menunggu balasan darinya. Sejujurnya, Luffy tahu Hancock akan bertanya soal itu lagi. Kalian tanya kenapa? Berterima kasihlah pada Sanji yang mau menghancurkan dinding kepolosannya saat Hancock dirawat di rumah sakit.

Penulis harus memberitahukan kepada seluruh pembaca. Itu terjadi saat Sanji menemani Luffy yang tetap memaksa menunggu sadarnya Hancock sendirian di kamar pasien.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

.

"Sebagai teman, huh? Kau menyukainya sebagai teman?" tanya Sanji tidak habis pikir.

"Jadi? Apa itu salah?" kembali lagi bocah dungu ini bertanya polos. Langsung saja timbul empat persimpangan merah di dahi Sanji.

"Bodoh! Jelas saja Hancock- _sama_ menangis! Kau menyakiti hatinya, tahu! Inilah akibatnya kalau kau terlalu polos, Luffy! Seandainya kau tidak mengatakan itu, Hancock- _sama_ tidak perlu lari menghilang entah kemana! Dan lihat! Kita justru melihatnya berakhir di rumah sakit!" Sanji terus mengomel penuh emosi sambil menunjuk Hancock yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Luffy pun menoleh ke arah Hancock. Bibirnya mengerucut, wajahnya sedih dan kecewa. Sepertinya dia tak bisa mengelak dari tuduhan Sanji bahwa dialah yang membuat Hancock begini.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan berita di koran itu benar, Luffy? Kau mencium Hancock- _sama_ , 'kan?" sebenarnya Sanji tidak mau membahas ini mengingat dia tidak rela Hancock menjadi milik ketua idiotnya. Tapi ini demi kebaikan mereka. Dia tak boleh egois.

Dia harus menjelaskan ini semua pada Luffy. Membantunya menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Ck, dasar merepotkan.

Luffy tertegun sebentar, lalu menjawab singkat, "Iya, benar,"

"Kalau begitu, kau menyukainya bukan sebagai teman, dasar ketua bodoh! Kau menyukainya sebagai wanita!" akhirnya! Kalimat penjelas ini keluar juga!

"Eh?" ekspresi polos muncul lagi, "Se-sebagai wanita?"

"Iya!" cih, memuakkan. Sanji malas menekankan hal sama.

"Apa itu ada bedanya?" Luffy. Kau benar-benar minta ditabok, ya? Tentu saja berbeda, 'kan?

"Beda, idiot! Kau menyukainya sebagai wanita artinya kau mencintai Hancock- _sama_! Kau pernah melihat pasangan sedang pacaran atau menikah, 'kan? Ya, seperti itulah perasaanmu padanya! Jadi, kau tidak memandang Hancock- _sama_ sebagai teman, tapi lebih dari itu!" seketika penulis jatuh cinta pada Sanji. Ternyata dialah orang pertama yang mau membantu Luffy keluar dari jalan cinta sesatnya selama ini. Tepuk tangan untuknya.

Sebelum Luffy ingin mengatakan pendapatnya, Sanji sudah menimpal, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Saat dia sadar nanti, katakan itu padanya! Jangan sampai salah paham di antara kalian berlarut-larut! Kau mau dia membencimu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau!"

"Jawaban bagus, nak. Makanya, ikuti saja saranku. Katakan kalau kau menyukainya sebagai wanita. Mengerti? Awas saja kalau tidak! Aku akan menjadikanmu bahan sup! Ingat itu!" kata Sanji lagi tepat di depan wajah Luffy. Ya, dia menarik kerah pakaian ketuanya. Mengatakan ancamannya barusan itu bukan bohong.

.

* * *

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

.

Ini saatnya. Luffy tahu ini saatnya. Mana mau dia jadi bahan sup rahasia Sanji. Kapan dia bisa menikmati daging lezat buatan koki kesayangannya itu? Yah, walau sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utama Luffy. Dia sudah mengetahui segalanya tentang masa lalu Hancock. Gadis ini tidak bahagia.

Kebahagiaan yang dicoba direbut kembali oleh Doflamingo, bukanlah solusi terbaik. Gadis ini pasti akan terjatuh lagi. Walau hanya sebentar, Luffy ingin Hancock bahagia. Karena itulah, laki-laki bodoh dan tidak peka ini kembali tertawa idiot persis keledai sarap, " _Shi shi shi shi_! Siapa bilang, Hancock?"

 _Are? Bukan?_ Yah, begitulah pikir Hancock. Apa dia salah menduga?

Dan sebelum dia bertanya lagi, Luffy melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Mencium pipinya sekali lagi!

 _Chu~~_.

Ah.

Astagaaaa! Laki-laki satu ini memang tidak tahu malu! Apa yang sebenarnya kau ajarkan, SANJIIIII!? Lihatlah anakmu ini, Dragon! Lihatlah cucumu ini, Garp! Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan!? Mencium pipi Hancock dua kali begitu tanpa sungkan? Cari mati. Tampaknya setelah ini, dia perlu diajarkan etika dan tata krama.

"Aku menyukaimu sebagai wanita, kok. _Shi shi shi_ , bahkan tadi aku kelepasan mengatakan 'Beraninya kau melakukan ini pada Hancock ku!'. Kau tidak dengar itu tadi?" oh, benar juga. Luffy memang mengatakan itu pada 5 _zombie_ sialan yang menyerang Hancock.

Sumpah, Hancock juga mendengar itu dengan jelas. Tapi dia mengira bahwa dia salah dengar. Jadi... itu nyata!? Bukan mimpi!?

 _PSIIUUUUUU... PLEK_.

Walah! Ternyata Hancock pingsan setelah wajahnya memanas luar biasa, saudara-saudara. Uap panas yang keluar dari kepalanya persis teko siap memasak air. Dia tak sanggup lagi. Dia tak cukup kuat mendengar kalimat-kalimat tadi! Luluh hati dan imejnya seketika sampai pingsan seperti itu! Singkatnya, dia sedang tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahu Luffy

Terus Luffy sendiri bagaimana?

"Eh? Eh? Hancock? Hei, kau kenapa, Hancock!? Bangun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" nihil, Luffy. Percuma kau menggoyangkan bahu Hancock, dia takkan bangun sementara waktu. Karena saat ini, suara Luffy sudah mengintimidasi isi otaknya.

 **Aku menyukaimu sebagai wanita...**

 **Aku menyukaimu sebagai wanita...**

 **Aku menyukaimu sebagai wanita...**

 **"Luffy..."** Hancock masih berusaha menangkap suara Luffy yang mengatakan kalimat tersebut di bawah alam sadar.

 **"Aku juga menyukaimu, dasar bodoh..."**

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note :**_ GYAAAAAAA! INI ADALAH _CHAPTER_ PALING TIDAK JELAS YANG PERNAH SAYA BUAAAAAT! Maaf beribu maaf kalau isi _chapter_ ini tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan anda semua. Tapi mengingat _genre fic_ ini _romance_ (saya pernah diingatkan salah satu pembaca, nih), maka saya putuskan saya harus membuat satu _chapter ful_ l dengan adegan _romance_. Mengingat saya sendiri tidak pernah berkecimpung di dunia cinta (eaaa!), anggaplah adegan-adegan nista diatas itu luar biasa memalukan! Jujur. Saya terkendala membuat adegan _romance-_ nya. Imajiner saya tidak sampai! Siaal!

Baiklah, ada sedikit pengumuman untuk para pembaca semua. _Check it out_!

 **SETELAH** _ **CHAPTER**_ **INI, PENULIS AKAN MERILIS DUA** _ **CHAPTER**_ **SEKALIGUS. DUA** _ **CHAPTER**_ **TERSEBUT ADALAH :**

 _ **CHAPTER**_ **SPESIAL : KISAH HANCOCK SELAMA TINGGAL DUA HARI DI RUMAH LUFFY (SEBELUM FESTIVAL DIRESMIKAN).**

 _ **CHAPTER**_ **22 : LANJUTAN KISAH DARI** _ **CHAPTER**_ **INI.**

Yoshh! Akhir kata, _revieewwwwwww_!

 _ **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**_


	22. What Is Love?

_**Author's note**_ **:** HUWAAAAA! _UPDATE_ NYA LAMA SEKALI, YA! GYAHAHAHA! Hanya pembaca mahasiswa yang dapat mengerti saya saat ini. Selama semester 5 dimulai, saya sudah mencari dosen pembimbing skripsi dan menyusun rangkuman jurnal ilmiah untuk usul penelitian skripsi di bulan Januari nanti. Singkatnya, saya tidak bisa pulang kampung. _Hiks hiks_.

Sangat sibuk, para pembaca. Saya minta maaf. Apalagi saya mendapat serangan _flame_ dari para _haters_ yang langsung mengirim pesan melalui _PM_. Kata-kata mereka sangat kasar. Ada yang bilang cerita ini tidak menarik, tidak bagus, tidak layak, bahkan s*mp*h. Semangat menulis saya sempat _down_ intinya. Seluruh ide HILANG.

Selain itu, para _haters_ tidak terima karena ada _OOC_ pada beberapa karakter. Padahal saya sudah memberi _note_ kalau _fanfic_ ini memang _Out Of Character_. Serius, saya bingung.

Tapi, saya bersyukur anda masih tetap bersama di sisi saya. Menyemangati saya untuk terus melanjutkan _fanfic_ ini. Terima kasih, terima kasih.

Jadi curhat, ya? Ah, lebih baik anda segera baca saja balasan _review_ anda semua! Cekidot!

.

 **Ryuu**

Hahaha, cerita ini akan sampai tamat kok. Tapi ini lebih dari dugaan saya. Saya berpikir _fanfic_ ini akan tamat di _chapter_ 24\. Eh, ternyata lewat, gyahahaha! Singkatnya, _fanfic_ ini akan jadi lebih lama. Hehehe..

Terima kasih atas kritik sarannya. Sangat berarti sekali. _Review_ lagi untuk _chapter_ 22 dan _chapter_ spesial, ya.

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Kenapa harus gantung? Karena kalau tidak gantung, tidak seru, khe khe khe...

 _Thanks_ atas _review_ nya. _Review_ lagi untuk 2 _chapter_ , ya.

 **Gilank**

Ah, akhirnya ada yang sependapat dengan saya, _hiks_. Terima kasih, terima kasih. Semangat!

 **Rahmi**

Maaf kalau terlalu lama, ya. Saya sibuk dan banyak masalah T_T.

 **Star**

Oh, memang tinggal tunggu tanggal main, gyahahaha! Saya saja juga tidak sabar. Terima kasih atas **review** nya, ya.

 **Guest**

Maaf, Bos. Memang terlalu lama, tapi saya pastikan rasa rindu anda terbayar lunas karena kehadiran dua _chapter_.

 **Rian**

 _Arigatou gozaimasu_. Ini dia lanjutannya, kawan.

 **Chida**

Terima kasih atas _review_ nyaaaaa. Saya senang sekali. Jadi tambahan semangat. Ini lanjutannya lagi, ya. Semoga suka. Jangan lupa _review_ lagi untuk 2 _chapter_ ya.

 **Roronoa Zara**

Wah, kalau saya sih LuffyxHancock, hahaha! Tapi tak apa. Di _chapter_ 22 ini, mereka berdua juga akan dibahas, _fufufufu_.

 **Axel**

 _I miss you toooo_!

 **Sjnwn**

 _7a? What is that?_

 **Rilf**

TAK AKAN PERNAH HIATUS, PEMBACAKU, _HIKS HIKS_. Pokoknya kita akan lanjutkan ini sampai tamat. Percaya pada saya ^_^.

 **Trafalgar**

Law ditambah adegannya, ya? Aman. Dia mungkin akan saya munculkan jika _chapter_ sedang membahas fokus tentang Zoro x Robin. Saran bagus, saya suka. Terima kasih. Tashigi dan Perona? _Alright_! _On the way_!

 **Gol D Roger**

Saya sudah memberi pengumuman di kotak _review fanfic_ kita ini, hehehe. Mungkin belum kamu baca, ya? Tapi tak apa. Ini sudah rilis sebelum tahun baru, 'kan?

.

SIP! Semua _review_ telah terjawab. Bagi pembaca yang telah punya akun, sudah saya balas lewat _PM. Anyway_ :

 **SELAMAT HARI NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Twenty Two: What Is Love?**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

 **WHAT IS LOVE?**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin hari ini tidak sepenuhnya menjadi hari terburuk di dunia. Sabo senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah Kuina seperti anak kecil, tidak bosan meneriaki para 'pembantu'nya dalam kencan perjodohan. Memang bukan sikap yang salah, tapi dia tahu maksud sobat sejak kecilnya itu baik. Hanya bermasalah pada tingkahnya yang selalu memaksa kalau sudah terjun ke dunia cinta. Siapa sangka gadis _Kendo_ itu punya kepribadian layaknya wanita normal?

Baiklah, sementara itu Ace mendaratkan dagunya pada meja pemantau. Dia sudah dalam mode malas. Tidak ada artinya lagi jika misi ini dilanjutkan terlalu lama.

" _YOSHAAA_! COWOK BUTA ARAH SIALAN ITU BERHASIL KELUAR DULUAN!" Kuina melompat kegirangan ketika melihat Zoro dan Robin sudah diluar rumah hantu. Tampaknya mereka menjadi korban yang lolos dari rencana nista Kuina. Eit, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Zoro masih, EHEM! Memegang tangan Robin.

Mata Ace yang nyaris redup menjadi lampu 5 watt, kembali menyala terang 100 watt, "Heee!? Sudah ada yang keluar!?"

"Gyahahaha! Tidak sia-sia arahan sang Dewi cinta ini! _Hhhh_ , betapa bangganya diriku akan gelarku itu!" sekarang gadis maniak perjodohan ini tertawa bangga akan ketidak jelasannya sendiri. Ck, hiraukan dia.

"Hei, Kouza juga berhasil keluar! Lihatlah!" Sabo menunjuk layar dimana Kouza keluar dengan... menggendong Vivi? Mulut mereka menganga lebar melihat situasi si anak biasa dan putri bangsawan seperti kisah dongeng, yaitu sang pangeran yang sedang menatap malu-malu pada sang putri. _Okay_ , seketika orang-orang sekitar rumah hantu yang tentunya tidak punya pasangan alias JOMBLO mendadak terkena serangan angin musim dingin. Cuma bisa gigit jari sambil terus membayangkan kapan diri mereka bisa seperti itu. Penulis juga, _hiks_.

Ya, menggendong Vivi. Masih ingat _chapter_ sebelumnya? Vivi nyaris tewas berkat anak buah Kid dan Kouza terpaksa (tapi mau pastinya) menggendong Vivi. Akibat adegan mesra bak drama romantis tersebut, seketika suasana hening menyapa ruang pemantau. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka bertiga pasang pose sok imut sambil berkata, "Awwww... manisnyaaaaaa..."

"Wah, aku jadi iriiiiiiiiiii~~," ini sih Kuina yang sukses mencekik ditambah menggoyangkan dahsyat leher Sabo. Saking senangnya, dia sampai tidak sadar penyakit gilanya kumat. Lihatlah, Sabo. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri sebelum dia dinyatakan tewas akibat kehabisan napas.

Ck ck ck, trio cinta sekaligus trio orang aneh. Lalu siapa lagi yang keluar selanjutnya?

"Oi, Sabo! Adik kesayangan kita keluar juga rupanya!" ucap Ace langsung sumringah. Tapi senyumnya itu mendadak raib. Persis seperti Ibu-Ibu rumah tangga ketika memeriksa laporan keuangan keluarga yang makin membengkak.

Kenapa? Jelas saja. Siapa yang tidak bingung jika melihat Luffy menggendong Hancock yang pingsan? Ditambah lagi, Luffy masih terus mencoba membangunkannya. Hei, apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu ketika Kuina tidak mematai-matai mereka untuk sementara waktu? Hanya pembaca setia yang tahu jawabannya.

"Hei, Hancock kenapa?" tanya Kuina bingung sambil melepaskan cekikannya pada Sabo. Untuk sementara dirinya selamat dari maut.

Ace mengambil insiatif sendiri dengan meng-klik tombol _zoom in_ pada komputer pemantau. Setelah _CCTV_ telah memfokuskan pengamatan pada wajah Hancock, disaat itu trio cinta menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti ketika saudara-saudara menang lotre pacuan kuda.

Wajah ketua OSIS _HAS_ yang terkenal sombong itu memerah luar biasa. Dia demam? Atau kondisinya yang buruk kembali kumat? Atau—oop! Tahan dulu pikiran buruk anda, saudara-saudara. Insting Dewi Kuina tidak pernah salah. Dia sudah banyak melalui medan perang(?) yang juga artinya dia banyak pengalaman. Tidak salah lagi! Sangat tidak salah lagi! Naluri maniak perjodohannya mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang menarik antara sesama ketua OSIS tersebut. Langsung saja senyum setannya muncul.

Sabo dan Ace menangkap ekspresi itu sebagai pertanda buruk. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sudah biasa ditarik kesana-kemari oleh cewek sialan itu cuma karena soal percintaan orang lain. Demi menyelamatkan nyawa, jiwa dan waktu mereka, Sabo memberanikan diri bertanya, "A-ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berwajah menjijikkan begitu?"

" _Khu khu khu khu_..." bukannya menjawab, Kuina justru menunduk dan tertawa jahat. Layaknya pemeran Mak Lampir dalam film 'Cinta Mak Lampir Tersangkut di Angkot' yang sering diputar oleh stasiun 'Sekseh TV'.

Ace mundur takut-takut. Dia masih belum sanggup kehilangan kewarasannya jika terlalu dekat lama-lama, "Hei, kau tidak kesurupan, 'kan?"

"Perlu kubawa kau ke rumah sakit jiwa langgananku, sobat? Kau tahu, keluarga Monkey berisi orang-orang stres. Jadi aku tidak kaget kalau virus stres keluarga kami menular padamu," ini sih Sabo yang justru membenarkan pernyataan Kuina di awal _chapter_ 20\. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Apa yang dikatakan Sabo benar adanya. Garp tipikal Kakek yang suka melihat sang cucu berbuat onar. Dragon tipikal Ayah yang membantu memperluas keonaran anaknya. Dan para generasi muda Monkey justru punya hobi berbuat onar seonar-onarnya. Pusing tujuh keliling setiap kali Sabo mengingat itu (padahal dirinya sendiri juga sama -_-).

Sayang sekali, tawa Kuina makin besar saja. Dan kemudian dia menatap Kakak beradik Monkey disampingnya. Sontak bulu kuduk Ace dan Sabo jadi berdiri. Pikiran mereka bertanya-tanya Kuina itu sebenarnya mau apa?

"Ayo kita bergabung dengan anak-anak. Aku yakin Usopp dan Sanji sudah keluar saat kita tiba disana," seperti biasa, Kuina langsung menarik lengan mereka tanpa minta izin lebih dulu. Monkey bersaudara cuma pasrah ditarik seharian kesana kemari. Memang derita tiada akhir.

Tapi entah kenapa, penulis merasakan firasat buruk. Cewek sialan itu mau apa? Mari berharap bukan rencana nista lainnya.

/^_0/

~ _chapter twenty two_ ~

/^_*,0_0/

Hawkins sangat menyesali keputusannya yang tidak ingin pacaran selama sekolah. Jujur saja, itu adalah keputusan terbodoh yang pernah dia buat. Kalian tanya kenapa? Oh, ayolah. Pemandangan romantis lima pasangan didepannya sukses membuat jiwa laki-lakinya terbakar! Zoro saja yang dikenal ANTIPATI terhadap cewek, bisa-bisanya MASIH memegang tangan Robin. Sudah begitu, Hawkins makin melotot saat mengetahui sikap Robin yang tetap santai tapi wajahnya sudah seperti cabai.

Bukan hanya Zoro yang membuat Hawkins panas saudara-saudara. Coba lihat Hancock-Luffy. Hancock baru saja sadar dari tidurnya dan tak percaya mengetahui dirinya masih digendong Luffy (wajar, kursi rodanya rusak). Sialan, sekarang mereka berdua persis pasangan _pre-wedding_. _Why_? Soalnya Luffy cengengesan tanpa merasa MALU kalau sekarang mereka berdua ditonton khayalak ramai. Sementara Hancock mendadak buta akan dunia nyata. Singkatnya, mereka asyik menikmati dunia milik sendiri, yang lain cuma sewa.

Usopp-Kaya sendiri jauh selangkah lebih di depan. Kaya dari tadi memeluk lengan Usopp sambil menyenderkan kepala pada bahunya. Hawkins sukses banjir air mata darah. Sayangnya air mata darahnya makin deras begitu melirik Vivi yang juga sibuk mencubit gemas pipi Kouza, sementara Kouza tersenyum senang dengan wajah merona.

Hawkins pun menjatuhkan dirinya dalam posisi berlutut dan wajah menunduk. Seolah sedang mendramatisir keadaan, dia menangis sesenggukan (?) karena baru tahu kalau dirinya JOMBLO, hahahaha! Makanya cari pacar sana! Intinya, Hawkins mendadak alay, lebay, dan pasang sikap yang mengandung unsur jablay.

Para pasukan geng Supernova saja yang baru keluar dari pintu lain rumah hantu, heran sendiri melihat teman mereka begitu. Kenapa dia menangis lebay begitu didepan empat pasangan yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan? Sirik kah? Iri kah? _Jealous_ kah? _Well_ , setidaknya mereka tahu kalau Hawkins adalah cowok normal.

Eit, tunggu dulu. Empat pasangan?

Ya, penulis memang menulis begitu. Ada yang tahu kenapa? Memangnya bagaimana dengan pasangan Sanji-Nami? Masa' mereka tidak umbar kemesraan seperti pasangan lain mengingat Sanji itu mesum luar binasa?

Bagi yang sudah membaca _chapter_ 21, pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Mana mungkin Nami dan Sanji sempat bermesraan mengingat di dalam tadi SANJI MENYATAKAN CINTA! Menyatakan cinta, saudara-saudara! Sebuah pernyataan yang tak bisa dijawab Nami sekarang juga.

Mereka berdua sangat canggung saat ini. Nami masih mengontrol degup jantungnya dan memegang pipinya yang merah. Tak mungkin sekali dia menunjukkan wajahnya itu di depan Sanji. Dia takut diledek atau lebih tepatnya digoda habis-habisan. Sedangkan Sanji cuma berdiri di pinggir pintu keluar sambil menatap punggung Nami yang berdiri 7 meter darinya. Ingin sekali dia menyakinkan Nami soal pernyataannya tadi, tapi dia takut Nami masih belum ingin bicara soal itu. Benar-benar dilema. Padahal Sanji yakin dia tinggal selangkah lagi.

Ck ck ck, tak perlu khawatir, saudara-saudara. Untuk apa Dewi cinta jika dia tak bisa mengatasi masalah sepele begini? Karena itulah, kedatangan trio cinta kita sangat melegakan penulis. Mereka bertiga berdiri tegak di depan para pasangan tersebut. Ya, yang perlu ditekankan disini adalah :

Kuina berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum mesum.

Sabo yang tepar di tempat.

Ace yang jatuh telungkup kehabisan semangat jiwa muda.

 _Hhhh_... Kuina, Kuina... dirimu tak henti-hentinya menyiksa anak orang dalam rencana konyolmu.

"HALO, SEMUANYA! LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU SEJAK DI CAFE RAYLEIGH- _SENSEI_!" sapaan sumringah dari Kuina yang unjuk gigi.

Tentu saja kemunculannya yang mendadak begitu menjadi pusat perhatian _Five Princes_ dan _Angels_. Langsung mereka berhenti dari aktivitas mesra dan menatap bingung Kuina, serta menatap kasihan pada Sabo juga Ace.

"Kuina- _san_?" gumam Nami bingung sambil menunjuk Kuina.

"Yo, Nami!" Kuina menyapa Nami, "Bagaimana kesan kalian dengan rumah hantu anak buahku? Apa kalian bersenang-senang di dalam?"

"Anak buahmu?" kali ini Usopp menautkan alis. Lalu dia menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu, jadi ketua geng Supernova adalah anak buah Kuina- _san_?"

"Tepat sekali, sayang! Si pembuat onar Tokyo barat itu adalah salah satu anak buahku. Kebetulan sekali dia jadi pengatur rumah hantu di festival ini," Usopp _and the gang_ melongo.

Kid? Cowok brutal itu? Jadi anak buah cewek sinting ini? Hm hm, mereka bukan satu-satunya yang tidak percaya saat mendengarnya pertama kali. Kid yang masih di ruang pemantau langsung bersin-bersin tidak jelas.

"Lalu apa maksudmu kalau kita terakhir kali bertemu di cafe Rayleigh- _san_? Seingatku saat bekerja disana, kami tidak melihatmu," memang kejeniusan Robin tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Kesalahan sepele tapi berdampak fatal berhasil diciumnya. Dia menatap curiga pada Kuina yang baru sadar akan kebodohannya sendiri.

Benar juga! Waktu itu 'kan Kuina, Sabo dan Ace memata-matai dari jauh. Tentu saja Robin dan kawan-kawan tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Selain itu, tampaknya Ace dan Sabo belum memberi tahu maksud dan tujuan Kuina mengatur semua itu ( _ **Note**_ : baca _chapter_ 9 jika ingin tahu).

Gawat. Kuina kelepasan. Dengan sedikit gelagapan dan berkeringat dingin, Kuina mengelak, "Ah, i-itu, ma-maksudku, Sabo dan Ace yang memberi pekerjaan paruh waktu itu pada kalian, 'kan? Mereka memberitahuku. Ja-jadi aku sempat melihat kalian dari jauh di cafe itu. Eh, tapi itu tidak bisa disebut 'bertemu', ya? Ehehehehe..." tawa cengengesan tesebut masih belum bisa dijadikan alibi yang kuat untuk Robin. Dia masih curiga. Entah karena Kuina tipikal cewek yang suka ikut campur ( _bingo_!), atau karena dia masih cemburu karena Kuina juga dekat dengan Zoro.

Bicara soal Zoro, setelah Kuina memberi pernyataan palsu, cewek aneh itu langsung melirik Zoro sambil pasang senyum malaikat maut. Seketika Zoro merinding. Dia sudah tahu kalau berurusan dengan Kuina, ujungnya pasti merepotkan. Mau apa lagi Kuina ini padanya? Tak puaskah dia menggoda Zoro habis-habisan sebelum mereka masuk ke rumah hantu?

Zoro sudah merutuk dalam hati saat Kuina berjalan mendekatinya. Apalagi Kuina menepuk pelan pundak Robin sambil berkata, "Maaf, Robin. Aku ingin pinjam Zoro sebentar,"

Ternyata eh ternyata, sebelum Kuina menarik lengan Zoro, Robin lebih dulu menepis kasar tangan Kuina! Sontak Kuina menaikkan kedua alisnya sementara Zoro mengernyitkan dahi. Mereka berdua menatap Robin yang sekarang sedang pasang wajah dingin.

Dingin? Ya, tentu saja dia bersikap dingin. Alarm 'Pacarmu akan direbut wanita lain' milik Robin sudah berbunyi nyaring. Singkatnya, dia sudah waspada, para pembaca. Baginya waktu berdua dengan Zoro itu langka. Jarang sekali mereka berduaan begini, dan sekarang Kuina mengganggu waktu mereka? _Hell no_! "Maafkan aku. Tapi sekarang panitia festival harus tetap bersama demi memastikan keamanan dan kenyamanan pengunjung. Jadi, Zoro tidak bisa pergi denganmu. Dia harus tetap bersama kami,"

Alasan logis. Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dragon meminta mereka bersenang-senang bersama, 'kan? Robin tak mungkin bersenang-senang tanpa Zoro (eaaa). Apalagi membiarkannya bersama Kuina. Sukses membuat darahnya mendidih.

Tapi, Robin keheranan tatkala reaksi Kuina bukannya kesal, melainkan senyum-senyum genit pada Zoro. Ditambah Kuina justru mengatakan, "Lihat 'kan? Apa kubilang?" sambil menyenggol pelan bahu Zoro dengan sikunya. Zoro sendiri cuma bisa melirik kesal pada Kuina dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Robin masih heran sendiri.

"Ohohoho, tenang saja, Robin! Aku tak merebut calon kekasihmu ini, kok. Aku cuma ingin bicara dengannya sebentar saja, lalu akan kukembalikan dia padamu. Iya, 'kan, Zoro- _chan~~_?" serius, Zoro jijik mendengar nada terakhir itu. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa cewek sialan ini bisa di festival ini, dan kenapa dia bia berada di rumah hantu ini. Zoro bersumpah saat mereka pulang nanti, dia akan menggunakan Tabok _no jutsu_ pada Kuina.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, _teme_!" teriak Zoro murka tingkat Dewa.

"Awww, kau tak melihat ekspresi Robin tadi? Dia takut aku merebutmu. Romantis sekali! Aku jadi iriiii~~!"

"Kau ingin kubunuh disini sekarang juga, HAH!?"

"Ahhh, Kau tak perlu malu-malu, nak Zoro. Akui saja selama di dalam tadi, kau sedang bermesraan dengannya, 'kaaaaannn~~?"

 **"Brengsek cewek ini! Bukannya dia sendiri yang mengamati kami di dalam!?"** Zoro mati-matian menahan hasrat membunuhnya. Melihat tawa Kuina bak Ibu-Ibu tukang gosip, rasanya ingin sekali dia menendangnya jauh dari tempat itu. Belum lagi berkat omongan sialan Kuina, mereka berdua jadi canggung saat menatap satu sama lain. Mana Zoro bukan tipe cowok romantis pula. Makanya, belajarlah soal cinta pada ahlinya, Roronoa.

"Kalau kami bermesraan di dalam, apa urusannya denganmu?" eh? Tiba-tiba Robin menyeletuk datar sehingga tawa Kuina raib.

Hei, tak biasanya Robin sedingin ini pada orang lain. _Well_ , memang sebelum mengenal dan bergabung dengan _Angels_ , Robin dikenal dingin pada semua orang. Senyum remeh dan tatapan datar selalu melekat pada diri cewek ini. Tapi itu 'kan sudah lama. Sudah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Sepertinya analisis Kuina yang menyatakan bahwa Robin tak suka padanya memang benar. Yah, begitulah cinta. Cinta memang selalu selangkah lebih depan daripada persahabatan.

Errr, jangan dipedulikan. Penulis hanya curhat mengingat dirinya ditinggal teman karena teman tersebut dapat pacar baru, _hiks_ T_T.

Kembali ke topik.

Tapi, bukan Kuina namanya jika dia _KO_ dihadapkan pada situasi ini. Memang tawanya hilang, namun digantikan senyum lebar unjuk gigi ditambah aura-aura gelap. Zoro langsung pasang mode siaga satu. Menurutnya, Kuina akan meledakkan lahar panas yang telah dia tahan selama ini.

Huh, salah besar. Kuina malah santainya bersabda seperti berikut ini:

"Heeee... jadi begini rupanya ketika orang paling jenius di _HAS_ jatuh cinta, huh?"

Robin langsung merasakan belasan panah melesat menusuk dadanya. Rasanya seperti tertohok! Bukan apa-apa, tapi Kuina benar! Ingin sekali dia membalas omongannya, sayangnya Robin sudah tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Otaknya tak bisa merangkai kata-kata untuk sekarang. Sepertinya pepatah yang mengatakan 'Kejeniusan selalu kalah dari perasaan' tidak bisa dianggap remeh, he he.

Dihiraukannya Robin yang masih menatap kesal padanya. Kuina lebih mementingkan urusannya lebih dulu, "Setelah ini, ajak dia berjalan-jalan berdua. Pastikan teman-temanmu tidak ikut. Dan jangan coba-coba tidak mematuhiku! Kalau kau ingin rahasiamu yang berlarian kesana kemari tanpa celana saat kelas 1 SD tetap aman, ikuti perintahku. Paham?" bisik Kuina penuh nada ancaman.

Zoro meneguk ludah susah payah. Spontan wajahnya memerah malu menahan amarah setiap kali mengingat momen sialan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Waktu itu dia dipaksa memakai celana ala _Mickey Mouse_ oleh Ibu Kuina, walau dia tahu Zoro tak suka karakter itu. Alhasil, dalam kondisi setengah telanjang, Zoro berlari ke segala arah cuma ingin tidak mau memakai celana itu. Tolong jangan dibayangkan!

Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, ayah Kuina mengabadikan momen itu dalam sebuah foto! Itu pun Zoro ketahui saat Zoro kelas 2 SMP. Kuina sialan itu mengancamnya dengan foto itu karena Zoro tidak mau membantunya membuat _strawberry shortcake_ untuk cowok yang Kuina sukai.

Eh, ada cowok yang Kuina sukai? Siapa? Itu akan dibahas suatu saat nanti jika penulis ingin membahasnya, gyahahaha!

Baiklah, kita kembali ke cerita. Karena Kuina sudah mengancam bawa-bawa masa lalu, Zoro terpaksa berbisik mengiyakan, "I-iya, iya, aku tahu. A-aku akan mengajaknya berjalan berdua..."

"Jawaban bagus, nak! Aku akan tunggu hasil aksi pendekatanmu," setelah berbisik begini, Kuina berjalan menjauhi mereka sambil melambai.

Yak, dengan begini status Zoro-Robin adalah selamat.

* * *

.

Bukan cuma Zoro-Robin saja yang menjadi korban hari ini, melainkan Luffy dan Hancock juga. Kuina berjalan mendekati mereka menjadi pertanda buruk, sehingga Hancock sudah berkeringat dingin. Ketua OSIS _HAS_ ini punya firasat kalau Kuina punya koneksi pada rencana Sabo dan Ace dulu. Yah, Hancock sepenuhnya benar.

Sial! Mana dia tak bisa berjalan lagi! Mau tak mau Hancock harus rela digendong Luffy seharian ini sampai dia mendapat kursi roda baru. Arghh, betapa malunya dia jika semua orang menatap mereka. Kenapa sih _zombie-zombie_ brengsek tadi tega menimpanya? Kalau bukan karena kondisinya sekarang, Hancock pasti sudah menghajar para _zombie_ itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hancock? Kudengar dari anak buah Kid, mereka sempat mengeroyokmu di dalam," tanya Kuina khawatir.

"Hah? Eh, i-iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Luffy menolongku..." jawab Hancock gelagapan.

"Hmm... tidak sia-sia aku mengusulkan ide bahwa harus Luffy yang merawatmu pada Ace- _san_ ," gumam Kuina pelan sambil mengusap dagu, "Kerja bagus, Luffy! Kau berhasil menunjukkan kebolehanmu sebagai laki-laki!" pujinya pada cowok yang sedang unjuk senyum bodoh.

" _Shi shi shi_ , tentu saja!"

"Aku akan memanggil pelayan kita untuk membawa kursi roda baru. Jadi, kau tak perlu menggendongnya terus-terusan," siapa sangka Ace dan Sabo sudah bangkit dari kubur(?). Perkataan Sabo ini membuat Kuina menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Monkey bersaudara sudah berdiri tegak. Kemudian sebelum Kuina berkomentar, Sabo sudah lebih dulu menyela, "Apa lihat-lihat? Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi kau tak perlu terpesona begitu,"

Kuina _sweatdrop_. Kenarsisan Sabo melewati ambang batas peri kenormalan dan peri kewarasan. Sebelum narsisnya naik satu level, Kuina membalas sinis, "Orang waras mana yang cukup bodoh memujimu tampan?"

"Apa katamu!?"

"Hei, sudahlah! Hentikan omong kosong kalian!" Ace murka pasang wajah seseram mungkin. Untung saja berhasil. Mereka berdua segera tutup mulut. Ace menghela napas lega kemudian melirik pada Luffy, "Bawa Hancock ke ruang kesehatan. Pelayan kita akan membawa kursi roda barunya kesana,"

Luffy mengangguk setuju. Dia pun membawa Hancock pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu sebelum mereka diinterogasi lebih lanjut.

 _Yoshaa_! Kesempatan bagus! Ini kesempatan bagus untuk melarikan diri dari Kuina! Seluruh makanan, minuman dan hal menarik lainnya telah merayu minta segera dikunjungi. Lagipula, mereka berdua sudah muak bersama Kuina lama-lama. Yang benar saja anak kepala sekolah _Tokyo Galaxy_ diperintah oleh cewek maniak ilmu pedang layaknya mereka pekerja gratisan!

"Hei, kalian berdua," oop! Langkah Ace dan Sabo yang ingin buru-buru kabur jadi terhenti begitu Kuina memanggil mereka. Ah, sial. Padahal mereka ingin jalan-jalan di festival. Menyebalkan sekali.

Sabo berbalik, "Apa?" tanyanya bernada malas.

Sejujurnya Kuina tahu kedua kecoa itu akan kabur. Tapi, yang namanya trio haruslah bertiga. Dan seenaknya saja mereka main kabur! Padahal misi kencan perjodohan belum selesai, "Apa maksudmu 'apa'? Tugas kalian sebagai pembantu Dewi cinta belum selesai,"

Lihat, 'kan? Lagi-lagi dia membawa misi atas nama Dewi cinta. _Hello_ , Kuina. Bagi Sabo dan Ace, tak ada hal seindah itu di dunia ini! Buktinya sampai sekarang mereka belum pernah berpacaran, bahkan tidak pernah mengencani cewek SATU PUN. Yah, mungkin bagi mereka itu wajar. Tapi bagi penulis dan pembaca, tidak. Bisa ditebak apa alasannya.

 _First_ : Ace dan Sabo itu homo alias tidak suka cewek, tidak cinta cewek, dan tidak memiliki hasrat pada cewek.

 _Second_ : Ace dan Sabo itu _incest_ alias mereka berdua saling jatuh ke dalam jurang dosa bernama cinta antar saudara.

 _Third_ : Ace dan Sabo itu tidak normal. Terbuktikan dari adanya rumah sakit jiwa langganan mereka. Yakinlah mereka lebih sering mengunjungi dokter ahli penyakit otak dan syaraf daripada ahli lainnya.

 _Fourth_ : Tidak mau pacaran. Maunya langsung menikah.

 _Fifth_ : Tipikal cowok brengsek yang menolak hati sejuta wanita.

 _Sixth_ : Sudahlah, jatuhkan saja harga diri kalian itu. Akui saja kalau kalian memang sering ditolak para gadis.

Oh ya, omong-omong, penulis ingat Sabo pernah bilang kalau mereka bukan cowok brengsek, masih waras, selalu menolak dan tak pernah ditolak, juga bukan _incest_ , dan juga tidak pernah berpikir soal pernikahan. Kalau begitu, berarti merekaaaa...

"Arghhhh... bisakah kau melepaskan kami untuk satu hari saja?" Ace kehilangan semangat hidup, ck ck ck. Disuruh kesana kemari tanpa gaji? Di hari seperti ini? Di dunia seperti ini?

"Sebelum tugas kalian selesai, maka tidak bisa," ketegasan Kuina tak bisa diganggu gugat, saudara-saudara. Kembali lagi Monkey bersaudara pasrah akan nasib, "Ace- _san_ , kau ke pasangan Usopp-Kaya, Sabo ke pasangan Kouza-Vivi, sementara aku ingin bicara pada Nami," layaknya komandan perang, Kuina menunjuk lokasi masing-masing dimana mereka akan diterjunkan.

"Kau menyuruh kami membuat mereka berkencan hanya berdua? Mode berpisah, begitu?" tanya Sabo tak percaya dengan ide gila Kuina. Kalau ketahuan Dragon bisa gawat lho. Tidak tahukah Kuina seberapa mengerikannya Dragon mengamuk?

"Bodoh! Namanya juga kencan! Ingat ya, pastikan setiap pasangan berpisah satu sama lain. Kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum mereka dicari anggota panitia festival,"

"Lalu kami harus melakukan apa? Berkencan saja tak pernah!" Ace malah mengakui betapa kasihannya dirinya akan status kejombloannya.

"Kalian mengaku diri kalian sendiri sebagai _casanova_? Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, tapi harus berhasil. Buat mereka semesra mungkin, seromantis mungkin, atau sebahagia mungkin. Jika aku mendapat kabar bahwa hubungan mereka makin memburuk, maka jangan salahkan aku memilih kalian menjadi tumbal pedangku yang selanjutnya," aura setan akhirnya keluar. Tubuh Kuina diselimuti kobaran api. Matanya yang menyala merah terang dan memberi tatapan membunuh sukses membuat nyali kedua cowok di depannya ciut. Kalau sudah begini, ya apa boleh buat. Terpaksa menurut.

" _Ha-Ha'i_..." Tepuk tangan bagi Kuina, saudara-saudara. Dia hebat sekali bisa menaklukkan anak kepala sekolahnya sendiri. Tampaknya dia memang jauh lebih berbahaya dari Doflamingo.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, kedua laki-laki tersebut melesat terbang menuju target. Demi keselamatan nyawa, apapun akan dilakukan. Sedangkan Kuina berjalan mendekati Nami. Dia mendekati gadis ganas itu karena memang dialah yang seharusnya Kuina tangani. Lihat saja Nami yang tak mau berdiri disamping Sanji. Bagi orang lain, itu berarti buruk. Tapi bagi Kuina itu masih abu-abu. Dia harus segera menangani masalah Nami-Sanji sebelum bertambah parah.

.

* * *

 _NAMI'S POV_

* * *

.

Bingung. Aku belum pernah sebingung ini. Walau aku dihadapkan pada soal ujian sesulit apapun, kebingunganku waktu itu masih kalah dari ini. Tidak, ini tidak bisa disebut bingung. Ini lebih pantas disebut... ragu akan jawaban pasti.

Ya, jawaban pasti. Aku sudah tahu apa jawabanku pada Sanji- _kun_. Ya, dia memang tidak bertanya apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak. Tidak bertanya apakah aku ingin jadi kekasihnya atau tidak. Dia hanya mengatakan sebuah kalimat dengan sangat sederhana dan maknanya satu.

Dia mencintaiku sebagai wanita.

 _Okay_ , Sanji- _kun_ itu bukan Luffy si idiot yang bisa-bisanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai sahabatku, Hancock sebagai TEMAN. Sanji- _kun_ jauh lebih dewasa dan realistis. Dan sejujurnya... aku tahu kalau dia itu... romantis.

Wanita mana yang tidak ingin mendapatkan kekasih romantis? Aku juga ingin! Tapi...

Benarkah yang kurasakan ini cinta?

Atau hanya rasa suka saja?

Suka berbeda dengan cinta, 'kan?

ARGHH! Beginikah yang dirasakan para kaum Juliet saat kaum Romeo menyatakan cinta!? Benar-benar membuat sakit kepala! Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus memikirkan hal paling merepotkan?

Aku memijat dahiku yang berkerut akibat terlalu keras berpikir. Aku bahkan tak menyadari Kuina- _san_ sudah berdiri disampingku sambil memasang wajah bingung. Senior Sanji- _kun_ tersebut berhasil membuyarkan pikiranku dengan menepuk pelan pundakku, " _Could it be love trouble_?"

"Eh?" aku berbalik dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum simpul, "Ma-masalah ci-cinta? Apa yang—"

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu, Nami," katanya penuh percaya diri. Kemudian Kuina- _san_ sedikit membungkuk, lalu berbisik di telingaku, " _Well_ , jika analisisku benar, kurasa ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya, 'kan?"

Kuina- _san_ berbisik sambil melirik Sanji- _kun_ yang berada di belakang kami. Itu sebuah kode keras. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Dia benar juga. Tak mungkin kami membicarakan Sanji- _kun_ tepat 7 meter di depannya. Itu sangat luar biasa bodoh.

Kulirik gadis disampingku ini yang masih tersenyum penuh arti. _Hhh_ , sepertinya aku harus mengalah dan menurunkan ego, "Kita pergi ke cafetaria milik Dadan- _san_ ," ajakku menarik lengannya pergi dari sana. Tak kupedulikan Sanji- _kun_ yang berteriak memanggil namaku.

Maafkan aku, Sanji- _kun_. Biarkan aku sendiri. Beri aku ruang untuk memastikan perasaanku padamu.

.

 _NAMI'S POV END_

.

.

* * *

Cafetaria Dadan, _Tokyo Galaxy School_ , Pukul 11.00 waktu Jepang...

.

Dewi keberuntungan berpihak pada dua gadis cantik tersebut. Cafetaria milik Ibu kantin paling terkenal se- _Tokyo Galaxy_ memang penuh. Tapi untung saja Dadan mau memberikan ruang khusus dimana Dadan beristirahat dari kelelahan yang menghinggapinya dalam melayani nafsu makan para anak nakal. Dengan begini, dapat dipastikan mereka hanya berdua saja. Tak akan ada berani menguping.

Setelah memesan dua _ice coffe_ dan dua potong _cheese cake_ , Nami masih juga belum mengatakan apapun. Asyik berkutat dengan pikiran sendiri. Istilahnya, Kuina dilupakan mendadak. Sampai akhirnya Kuina berinsiatif bertanya duluan.

"Jadi?"

Nami terkesiap. Dia menatap Kuina dan bertanya balik, "Ja-jadi?"

Kuina tertawa pelan. Ahh, ini benar-benar lucu, "Apa ini pertama kalinya laki-laki menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak. Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya reaksimu seperti gadis yang amatir menanggapi pernyataan cinta," Kuina menyeruput es kopi miliknya, kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "Jadi benar ya... Sanji menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"Tunggu," Nami mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan Kuina seolah menahan, "Kuina- _san_ tahu dari mana kalau Sanji- _kun_ menyatakan cinta padaku di rumah hantu?"

Sebenarnya Kuina bakal gelagapan seperti saat Robin mencurigainya. Tapi dengan tenangnya dia menjawab, "Insting,". Berhasil membuat Nami terdiam.

Nami tertunduk lagi. Wajahnya masih memerah, tapi menyiratkan wajah sedih. Sedih akan ketidak tahuan perasaannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak curhat. Semua temannya justru menghilang entah kemana berkat ajakan kedua saudara Luffy. Huh, Nami belum tahu, saudara-saudara.

Tapi di depannya sekarang sedang duduk seorang perempuan yang mungkin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Nami sudah mengumpulkan seluruh tekad dan keberanian. Dia tak boleh berlama-lama. Dia bukan tipe perempuan yang suka menggangtung harapan laki-laki. Suka, katakan suka. Tidak suka, katakan tidak suka.

"...Kuina- _san_..."

"Hm?"

"...Apa itu cinta?"

Kuina gagal minum es kopi.

Dia pikir Nami akan bertanya 'Sanji menyatakan cinta tadi. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?' atau 'Sanji itu seperti apa?' atau 'Apa aku akan baik-baik saja jika menjadi kekasih Sanji?'. Ternyata justru menyimpang dari ilusi. Kenyataan memang lebih pahit dari mimpi.

"Apa Kuina- _san_ pernah jatuh cinta? Seperti apa rasanya?"

Jatuh cinta, ya...

Apakah yang akan dijawab sang ahli percintaan kita? Sang Dewi cinta kita?

"Hmmm..." Kuina mengaduk-aduk _ice coffe_ nya, melihat pergerakan kopi itu pada gelas. Merasa bahwa dia harus jujur daripada berbohong. Dia tak ingin mengarang jawaban layaknya ini ujian esai.

"... Ya, pernah. Sekali..."

Awalnya Nami cukup terkejut mendengar hal itu. Tapi wajahnya kembali sumringah, dia senang akan fakta tersebut dan bertanya lagi, "Ja-jadi? Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Sekarang malah Kuina yang kembali mengingat masa lalu. Mengingat momen dimana dia akhirnya menyadari perasaannya pada seorang laki-laki. Sudah lama sekali. Dia tersenyum tipis tatkala mengingat itu. Dia masih ingat seperti apa rasanya.

"Yang kurasakan waktu itu..." kata Kuina berpikir merangkai kalimat dan mengumbar fakta, "... aku tersenyum sepanjang hari,"

"Tersenyum?"

"Tersenyum," Kuina tertawa pelan, "Rasanya manis sekali seperti permen..."

Nami melongo. Dia tak percaya apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Wajah Kuina merona.

"Aku seperti burung waktu itu. Terbang bebas di langit, tidak, maksudku aku seperti ingin terbang. Duniaku terasa lebih indah dari biasanya. Hanya membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdegup kencang,"

Nami tak tahan lagi. Dia jadi penasaran sekarang, "Lalu apa yang Kuina- _san_ lakukan begitu sadar Kuina- _san_ telah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu?"

Kuina menggaruk pelan pipinya dengan telunjuk. Dia sedikit malu mengatakan kisah cinta masa lalunya, "Berhubung aku dan laki-laki itu dekat, aku jadi panik. Aku bingung bagaimana bersikap di depannya. Apalagi aku masih belum menerima kenyataan 'kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki semenyebalkan dia?'. Tapi aku takut dia mengetahui perasaanku. Makanya aku bersikap normal saja, seolah tak ada yang terjadi,"

Bersikap normal seolah tak ada yang terjadi, katanya? Hei, apa maksudnya itu? Jadi, Kuina tidak menyatakan cinta? Sang Dewi cinta TIDAK BERANI menyatakan cinta?! Baiklah, dalam beberapa waktu ke depan, penulis akan mencabut gelarnya itu.

Tapi, mungkinkah ada alasan khusus bagi Kuina kenapa dia tak berani mengatakannya? Memangnya ada apa dengan pria itu? "Kenapa _Senpai_ takut? Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu?" tidak aneh Nami bertanya seperti ini, 'kan?

Ternyata jawaban Kuina sangat sederhana sekali, para pembaca. Tidak banyak mengumbar kalimat puitis penuh makna. Cukup satu kalimat yang menohok dada Nami, "Dia tidak suka padaku sebagai perempuan,"

Jika Zoro ada disini sekarang, pastilah cowok lumut buta arah itu akan menjawab 'Wajar saja, 'kan? Sikapmu sangar begitu,'. Dan yang pastinya akan mendapat balasan pukulan berkecepatan 100 km/jam, berkekuatan 1000 ekor kuda.

Gawat. Nami jadi merasa bersalah mengungkit itu lagi. Dia terdiam akan keseganan. Tak berani lagi bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sayangnya, Kuina bisa menangkap sinyal itu. Dia tersenyum lebar karena merasa sikap Nami sangat lucu, "Tapi kau berbeda, 'kan? Laki-laki yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu,"

Layaknya mendapat lotre, Nami mengangkat wajah dan terkejut mendengar itu barusan. Wajahnya makin memerah lagi ketika mengingat momen Sanji menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Terutama Kuina tersenyum setan ditambah genit yang makin menambah suasana betapa kasmarannya perasaan Nami sekarang.

"Hei, nak Nami. Aku sudah memberitahumu seperti apa rasanya aku jatuh cinta. Sekarang giliranmu..." ucapnya sok bijak, "Kau tak perlu memikirkan degupan jantungmu yang makin kencang di dekatnya. Tak perlu pikirkan wajahmu yang memerah setiap kali melihat dan memikirkannya. Yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah apakah perasaanmu dapat bertahan selamanya atau tidak,"

...

Eh? Apa katanya tadi?

"Be-bertahan selamanya atau tidak?"

"Yap. Pacaran adalah hubungan sebelum pernikahan. Kalau kau berpacaran hanya untuk bermain-main dengan masa mudamu, kusarankan kau tidak usah menerima Sanji sebagai kekasihmu,"

"Ta-tapi banyak teman-teman sekolahku yang tujuan berpacaran seperti itu. Hanya demi senang-senang. Kemudian—"

"Kemudian kalau sudah bosan, maka putus?"

Nami spontan menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Yah, sebenarnya Kuina memberi jawaban benar. Itulah yang terjadi. Makanya, dia bingung kenapa Kuina menyarankan hal tersebut. Jangan menerima Sanji kalau pada akhirnya akan putus.

"Namiku sayang, yang dirasakan teman-temanmu itu hanya rasa suka semata, tidak lebih. Rasa suka yang tak pernah berkembang jadi cinta. Cinta tak seperti itu. Cinta jauh lebih rumit. Dan cinta itu bukanlah permainan dimana ketika kau _game over_ , kau bisa mengulang dari awal. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena belum tentu laki-laki itu mau mengulang lagi bersamamu," penulis tak percaya ini. Penulis tak percaya ini!

Penulis tarik lagi kata-kata penulis. Gelar Dewi cinta memang pantas dianugerahkan pada Kuina. Dengarlah kalimat-kalimat bijak tersebut. Nami saja sampai tertegun saking terpesonanya.

"Cinta membicarakan perasaan manusia. Perasaan bukanlah hal yang bisa dipermainkan sesuka hati, bukanlah barang demi senang-senang saja. Cinta bicara suka dan duka. Kita bisa menyukai banyak laki-laki. Tapi kita bukan wanita hebat yang bisa mencintai dua atau banyak pria sekaligus..." Kuina melanjutkan khotbah cintanya lagi, "Cinta bersifat tunggal. Hanya satu dan selalu satu-satunya. Tak tergantikan. Jikalau kau pun jatuh cinta lagi, orang tersebut tidak akan sama dengan orang yang sebelumnya. Dan kau mungkin akan membandingkan mereka,"

"..Cinta bukan membandingkan... iya, 'kan? Kuina- _san_?"

"Ya..." jawab Kuina mengangguk setuju, "Karena kita tak akan pernah bisa membandingkan orang yang kita cintai dengan orang lain. Di mata kita, dia sempurna,"

Nami tersenyum dalam diam. Keputusannya menceritakan masalahnya pada Kuina adalah langkah tepat. Kuina jauh lebih dewasa daripada yang dia kira. Maklum, selama ini _Angels_ menilai Kuina sebagai cewek serampangan, brutal, dan _super_ tomboy.

Hahaha, kalau Kuina sampai mengetahui itu, dia pasti akan menangis.

"Jadi, Nami..."

Nami menatap intens Kuina. Sementara Kuina tampak akan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "... temukan sendiri apa jawabannya. Apakah kau cinta atau hanya sekedar suka. Setelah kau mengetahui apa jawabannya, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan..."

Ya, Nami sangat mengerti sekali. Dia harus cari tahu dulu apa jawabannya. Sebelum dia melangkah ke jalan yang salah.

Dia mengangguk pelan pada Kuina sambil menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"...Ya..."

Deretan gigi putih dari senyum lebar Kuina tak bisa disembunyikan. Cewek gila itu senang misinya terhadap Nami berhasil. Tidak percuma dia mengatur kencan perjodohan ini.

"Jawaban bagus,"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_ : Penulis buat bagian ini sampai harus cari referensi pada teman-teman yang pernah jatuh cinta. Maklum, penulis payah sekali soal ini. Untung saja teman penulis pakar cinta, hehehe.

Ah, akhir kata, terima kasih telah mau membaca. Sekarang silakan lanjutkan ke _chapter_ spesial kita! Ingat, ya. Beri dua _review_. Satu _review_ untuk _chapter_ 22, dan satu lagi di _chapter_ spesial. _Matta ne!_

 _ **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**_


	23. Special Chapter : Luffy And Hancock

_**Author's note**_ **:** Ada seorang pembaca setia yang meminta _request chapter_ spesial ini. Well, anda tak perlu tahu siapa dia, tapi dia sadar bahwa itu adalah dirinya begitu saya membuat pengumuman bahwa ada _special chapter_. GYAHAHA! Katakan saja chapter ini berfokus pada Luffy dan Hancock. _Genre chapter_ ini lebih ke arah _romance_ , drama dan komedi. Dan mengingat Luffy serumah dengan dua anggota dari trio cinta, maka saya memutuskan mereka juga ikut andil sebagai perusuh, wakakakakak!

Semoga suka, ya! Selamat membaca dan tinggalkan _review chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ 22.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Special Chapter: Luffy and Hancock**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER**

 **LUFFY AND HANCOCK**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kediaman Monkey. Pukul 08.00 waktu Jepang.

Hari Pertama.

* * *

...

...

"Apa punggungmu masih sakit?"

"Tidak. Sudah baikan,"

"Bagaimana dengan lehermu? Perlu kutambah bantalnya?"

"Em, tidak perlu. Ini sudah cukup kok,"

"Apa kau lapar? Perlu kumasakkan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak, Luffy?"

"Begitu aku tahu kau akan dirawat di rumahku, aku belajar masak dengan Sanji. Makanya aku cukup bisa memasak, _shi shi shi_ ,"

"Maaf, tapi saat ini aku belum lapar. Mungkin nanti,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Omong-omong apa kau kepanasan? Kalau iya, akan kuhidupkan pendingin ruangannya,"

"I-iya, Luffy, terima kasih. Tapi jangan terlalu dingin, ya,"

" _Osh_ , aku mengerti!"

Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Ace memasang senyum pahit. Bukan karena minum obat _super_ tidak enak. Bukan juga karena dia makan makanan gagal masakan Sabo. Melainkan karena melihat adegan bak drama romantis ala dunia dongeng. Adegan romantis? Yap, tepat sekali. Karena saat ini dia dan adiknya, Sabo sedang melihat Luffy begitu perhatian merawat Hancock. Bahkan sampai menawarkan diri untuk memasak!

 _What_? Luffy memasak? Gempa sudah Jepang! Si idiot yang tahunya hanya makan itu rela belajar masak demi seorang HANCOCK?! Seketika Ace merasa cemburu buta! Dia tidak rela menghadapi kenyataan, saudara-saudara. Bisa-bisanya Adik kesayangannya lebih perhatian pada Hancock daripada dirinya sendiri yang notabene saudara kandung.

Herannya, Sabo santai saja menyikapi hal tersebut. Dia santai mengupil sambil bersandar pada dinding kamar Luffy. Dia tak menyadari atmosfer Ace sedang tidak enak sekarang.

"Oi, Luffy. Aku dan Sabo meninggalkan kalian berdua sebentar, ya. Aku harus menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga kita untuk mengobati kaki Hancock," ucap Ace cari alibi. Dia pasang wajah senyum semanis mungkin, berharap Luffy akan menahannya pergi.

Tapi, sayangnya mimpi tak sesuai kenyataan.

"Oh, ya. Pergi saja,"

 _Twitch twitch_! Empat persimpangan merah berkedut-kedut di dahi Ace. Luffy sialan! Teganya dia bernada datar mengatakan itu tanpa melihat Ace sedikit pun! Ini persis seperti ketika dirimu patah hati. Banjir air mata tak terelakkan lagi. Dengan gusar dan kesal level 10, Ace keluar dari ruangan itu setelah menarik Sabo ikut bersamanya.

Begitu mereka di luar kamar, Sabo langsung menepis tangan Ace. Apa-apaan Kakaknya itu seenaknya sendiri? Apa dia tak lihat kondisi Hancock? Seharusnya mereka tetap di kamar mengawasi cara Luffy menanganinya, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Setidaknya salah satu dari kita harus mengawasi Luffy. Bagaimana kalau dia merawat Hancock asal-asalan?"

"Asal-asalan? Oh, ya? Aku tidak yakin soal itu," balas Ace sinis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau rabun dekat, Sabo? Kau tidak lihat sikap Adik kita itu padanya?"

Hening sejenak berkat Sabo berpikir keras. Dia mengusap dagunya seolah sebentar lagi menemukan jawaban, "Err... menurutku Luffy begitu perhatian pada—"

"Ya! PERHATIAN! PERHATIAN, 'KAN?" jiah, Ace mendadak aneh. _Well_ , biasanya dia memang aneh. Tapi ini lebih aneh daripada biasanya.

Sabo menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya. Sudah cukup dia meladeni sikap aneh Kakaknya itu ketika dengan bodohnya dia menantang Doflamingo. Sekarang apa lagi? "Hei, aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Kau sebenarnya ingin mengatakan apa, bodoh?"

"Tidak heran kenapa kau sering mendapat _ranking_ nyaris terakhir. Kau memang lebih bodoh dariku,"

Kali ini Sabo yang emosi. Susah payah dia melupakan momen pembagian _raport_ kelas, Ace seenaknya mengungkitnya lagi, "Sudah cepat katakan apa, sialan! Kenapa kau malah membawa urusan _ranking_ ku!?"

"Ayolah, saudaraku. Kita ini sedang membicarakan Luffy! Kau pikir orang seperti Luffy akan seperhatian itu pada seorang perempuan, hah? Ketika kita berdua sakit saja, dia tak pernah bersikap begitu!" akhirnya keluh kesah keluar juga. Ternyata Ace belum bisa menerima kenyataan, ck ck ck.

 _Oh, jadi soal itu_. Begitulah pikir Sabo. Berkat Ace, dia kembali mengingat masa-masa silam saat Luffy merawat mereka yang sedang sakit.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

.

 **Ketika Ace sakit demam...**

.

"Kau kenapa, Ace?" Luffy bertanya polos sekali pada Ace yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.

Ingin sekali Ace menampar Adiknya itu. Sayangnya, dia tak memiliki tenaga yang cukup sekarang, "... Aku demam, idiot..."

"Heee..." Luffy mengangguk-angguk persis orang bodoh, "Memangnya orang bodoh bisa sakit?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'orang bodoh' itu, sialan?" empat persimpangan muncul di dahi Ace. Argh, kenapa pula harus Luffy yang disuruh Ayahnya untuk merawatnya? Bisa-bisa dia terbunuh!

Kenapa Ace berpikir aneh seperti itu, para pembaca? Pertanyaan bagus. Soalnya sekarang dia melihat si bodoh Luffy mengambil obat batuk, bukannya obat demam. Padahal Ace tidak batuk sedikit pun! Luffy itu sebenarnya buta huruf atau bagaimana?

"BODOH! ITU OBAT BATUK! KAU TIDAK DENGAR AKU BILANG KALAU AKU SAKIT DEMAM!?"

"Eh? Ini obat batuk, ya?"

"YA, ITU OBAT BATUK, SIAL— _UHUK_! _UHUK_! _UHUK_!"

"..."

Angin berhembus.

 _Krik-krik_ , _krik-krik_...

"... Tapi kau batuk barusan,"

Urat emosi Ace makin bertambah. Baiklah, sudah cukup.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU, BRENGSEK!"

...

...

Dari sini, Ace mengetahui sesuatu.

Luffy tidak cocok jadi perawat.

.

* * *

 **Ketika Sabo sakit flu...**

.

"Luffy, bisa tolong ambilkan obat flu untukku?" pinta Sabo dengan suara serak. Nyaris hilang ditelan zaman.

"Siap!" Luffy langsung melesat pergi keluar dari kamar Sabo. Dia ingin mengambil obat di kotak penyimpanan P3K.

Tidak sampai 5 menit baginya untuk kembali. Begitu dia sampai, Luffy langsung menyodorkan pil obat flu pada Sabo, "Nih!"

Hening menyapa.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan juga air untukku? Aku tak bisa menyiapkannya sendirian..." astaga, Sabo merutuk kesal mengapa Adik kecilnya ini sama sekali tidak pengertian. Dia sudah terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, hidung dan wajah memerah, tanpa ada tenaga, mana mungkin dia bangkit dari kasur hanya ingin mengambil air.

Sayangnya, karena Luffy pada dasarnya begitu, dia membalas permintaan Sabo sambil mengeluh, "Heeee... merepotkan. Ambil saja sendiri. Kau 'kan tidak selemah itu,"

"Kalau aku bisa ambil sendiri, aku tidak akan sakit, bodoh!" emosi Sabo terpancing. Dua tanduk setan muncul di kepalanya.

"Benarkah kau sakit? Kau terlihat sehat bagiku," jiah, di saat seperti itu Luffy justru meragukan Sabo. Jelas sekali dia tidak ingin disuruh-suruh.

Sabo menautkan alis, "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak dengar suaraku yang nyaris habis ini?"

Memang dasar Luffy idiot. Si bodoh itu saking tidak percaya, dia rela naik ke tempat tidur Sabo lalu menggunakan jurus tabokan berkecepatan tinggi! Sabo tumbang di tempat. Anak kedua Dragon itu tak bisa lagi mendengar gumaman polos Luffy.

"Wah, iya. Kau memang sakit,"

...

...

Sejak saat itu Sabo bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan si bungsu merawatnya lagi.

.

* * *

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

.

"Baiklah, aku setuju soal itu..." ucap Sabo setuju dari hasil konferensi duo Monkey bersaudara. Tapi dia masih mengerti akan hal tersebut disebabkan Luffy memang memiliki perasaan padanya walau tanpa dia sadari. Seharusnya Ace juga mengetahui hal itu, 'kan? "Aku masih tidak mengerti. Singkatnya, kau cemburu?"

Ace mengerucutkan bibir kesal sok imut. Lebih terlihat menjijikkan di mata Sabo. Lagian sejak kapan Ace bertingkah _girly_ begini? Biasanya saja jika dia diajak curhat, jawabannya pasti ' _go to hell with your damn business_!' (terjemahan manusia: Pergilah ke neraka dengan urusan brengsekmu!).

Ternyata benar dia cemburu. Ck, makin merepotkan saja.

"Sudahlah. Seharusnya kau senang Luffy akhirnya bisa bersikap normal. Hancock adalah gadis pertama, 'kan? Kuharap bisa menjadi gadis terakhir," kata Sabo mencoba bijak.

"Tapi..." Ace masih tidak terima, saudara-saudara.

 _Alright_ , Sabo tidak punya waktu melayani kecemburuan Ace yang bahkan melebihi cewek cemburu pada cewek lain yang terlalu dekat dengan pacarnya. Dia langsung menarik Ace turun dari lantai dua. Intinya, dia ingin memberi waktu berdua bagi kedua insan di dalam kamar itu.

.

.

Garp melongo keheranan menyikapi pemandangan teraneh di depannya. _Well_ , ini waktunya makan siang dan biasanya tidak sampai 5 menit, pasti seluruh makanan sudah masuk ke perut Luffy. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya di ruang makan ini sekarang? Sebuah keajaiban dunia.

Apakah itu? Pertanyaan bagus. Apalagi kalau bukan Luffy menyuapi Hancock?

"Enak, Hancock?" tanya Luffy yang tumben perhatian. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada cowok ini?

Hancock mengangguk pelan akibat rasa malu. Wajar saja, dia disuapi Luffy di hadapan seluruh anggota keluarga Monkey! Dia yakin sekali wajahnya pasti luar biasa memerah sekarang, "I-iya, enak..."

"Ini, tambah lagi. Kau harus makan yang banyak agar cepat sembuh,"

"I-iya..."

Disisi lain, Dragon tersenyum mati-matian menahan tawa. Pertama kalinya dia melihat anak bungsunya seperti itu. Entah karena merasa bertanggung jawab atau dia memang melupakan imej idiotnya demi merawat Hancock.

Kalau Garp beda lagi. Senyum genitnya tak bosan-bosannya dia pamerkan. Jujur, dia suka momen ini. Jarang sekali dia melihat itu. Terakhir kali dia melihatnya waktu Dragon dan istrinya bermesraan.

Lain Dragon, lain Garp, lain lagi anak Dragon yang dua lagi. Sabo sih tetap santai makan. Tapi Ace mengobarkan api kecemburuan yang begitu dahsyat. Sampai-sampai Sabo yang duduk disampingnya tidak fokus makan.

"Hei, kau kenapa lagi, sih? Cepat makan dagingmu itu!"

"Sialaaaannn... aku iriiiiii. Iriiiii... iriiiii!" Ace menggenggam erat sendok dan garpunya. Dua benda itu nyaris bengkok karena amarah Ace melihat Luffy dan Hancock sedang asyik sendiri.

"Persetan dengan irimu itu. Cepat makan atau dagingmu kumakan!" wah wah. Sepertinya Ace harus mengalah kali ini. Terpaksa dia makan sambil melototi Adiknya. Mungkin dia sudah merutuki Adiknya yang notabene tak perhatian padanya ketika sakit.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Luffy? Kau tidak makan?" kali ini Dragon bertanya khawatir. Maklum, Luffy jadi lebih mementingkan Hancock daripada dirinya sendiri. Padahal menu makan siang adalah makanan kesukaannya. Siapa sangka dia merelakan daging-daging itu masih di piring?

"Ah.." Luffy menoleh sebentar pada Dragon, "Aku bisa makan nanti, _Tou-chan_. Aku sudah minta pelayan menyiapkan dan mengantar makanan ke kamarku,"

Errr, jangan didengar gumaman Ace diujung sana yang mengatakan, "Tuh 'kan? Dia tak pernah seperti itu padaku!". Karena Sabo sudah memasukkan piring ke mulut penuh kalimat cemburu tersebut.

Dragon tersenyum simpul. Dia menyerah dan memilih melanjutkan makan, "Lakukan sesukamu,"

Sementara Garp tertawa keras sambil memegang gelas bir. Dia tak menyangka kalimat seperti keluar dari mulut cucunya, "Gyahahaha! Kau sudah dewasa, Luffy!"

Luffy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tak mengerti maksud Kakeknya tadi. Beda dari Hancock. Dari tadi dia ingin sekali pergi dari ruang makan tersebut karena tak bisa menahan malu lebih lama. Sejujurnya dia senang Luffy memperlakukannya seromantis ini. Tapi, bukankah jauh lebih menyenangkan jika hanya ada mereka berdua? Ingin sekali dia sampaikan isi hatinya pada Luffy. Sayangnya dia tak yakin kejeniusan Luffy yang masih di bawah standar _IQ_ normal itu dapat mengerti.

Diam-diam Hancock merasa tidak buruk juga dalam kondisi menyedihkan. Walau dia masih membenci Doflamingo yang menyebabkan dia jadi lumpuh, tapi setidaknya dia bisa merasakan ehm! Perhatian Luffy.

"Omong-omong, Luffy... Hancock 'kan tidur di kamarmu. Lalu kau tidur dimana?" ah, ini dia! Pertanyaan paling membuat penasaran sejagat raya. Beruntung Sabo menanyakan ini.

Ya, bagaimana dia tidak tanya itu? Luffy menolak usul Dragon menyiapkan kamar kosong untuk Hancock. Itu aneh sekali mengingat banyak kamar kosong di rumah seluas ini. Sabo tahu bahwa Adiknya mengidap _Hero complex_ , tapi tak mengira separah itu. Yah, dikatakan alasannya pun dia juga pasti mengerti. Tak mudah menerima kenyataan gadis paling disukai tergeletak berlumuran darah karena serangan musuh.

Bukan cuma Sabo, Dragon dan Garp pun juga penasaran. Penasaran akan alasan Luffy memutuskan Hancock tidur di kamarnya. Dan penasaran akan jawaban tidur dimana Luffy malam ini.

Tidur bersama Dragon? Tidak, terakhir kali itu masih kecil. Garp? Tidak juga. Luffy tidak punya hobi tidur bersama Garp yang terkadang memukulnya tiba-tiba padahal Kakek tua itu masih tidur. Bersama Sabo atau Ace? Yah, mungkin.

"Luffy akan tidur bersamaku, Sabo. Kau tak perlu khawatir dia tidur di lantai malam ini," ucap Ace terlalu percaya diri.

Sebelum Sabo berkomentar, ternyata Luffy lebih dulu menyela, "Hah? Siapa yang bilang aku tidur di kamarmu? Aku akan tidur bersama Hancock malam ini, sekalian menjaganya,"

Percayalah pada penulis bahwa semua orang di ruang makan itu baik anggota keluarga utama, pelayan, pembantu rumah tangga, bahkan supir pribadi terbengong-bengong.

 _BLUSH_.

Wajah Hancock merona hebat. Dia tak sanggup membalas tatapan orang lain yang diberikan padanya!

Sementara di ujung meja makan sana, Sabo cengar-cengir sambil tertawa hambar. Bukan sepenuhnya dampak jawaban Luffy, tapi juga reaksi orang di sebelahnya yang sudah dia duga sebelumnya. Ace mengamuk karena menahan rasa malu tak terkira. Sampai-sampai para pelayan turun tangan.

Sabo tak berani melirik ke samping. Dia hanya membatin, **"Hahaha... gawat. Aku menginjak ranjau..."**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tak terasa malam pun tiba. Sudah pukul 9 malam dan makan malam juga sudah selesai. Suasana di ruang makan tak berubah layaknya makan siang tadi. Aura penuh cinta _vs_ aura penuh kecemburuan beradu. Sedangkan aura normal cuma bisa menjadi penonton setia untuk melihat sang pemenang begitu pertarungan (?) berakhir.

Sementara itu, Luffy menggendong Hancock menuju kamarnya. Merebahkannya dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut, kemudian menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Ketika Luffy berkutat pada hal-hal tersebut, Hancock memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dia melamun.

Aneh. Luffy aneh. Yang tak bisa bergerak itu kaki Hancock, bukan tangan. Dia masih bisa makan tanpa disuapi. Tak perlu Luffy susah payah menyuapinya. Karena apa? Masa' karena masih merasa bersalah? Lagipula Hancock sudah menyakinkan Luffy berkali-kali kalau itu bukan salahnya. _Well_ , Hancock benar juga. Dia lumpuh begitu akibat egonya yang tinggi untuk meminta bantuan.

"Luffy..." panggil Hancock.

"Hm?" Luffy menoleh cepat.

"Ke... kenapa kau perhatian padaku?" tanyanya malu-malu. Tapi jangan salah. Disaat itu juga Hancock merutuk dalam hati, **"Bodoh! Apa yang kau tanyakan!? Argh, bagaimana kau bisa mempertahankan gelar 'Ratu penolak cinta para lelaki'!?"**

Sementara Hancock garuk-garuk kepala bak orang stres, Luffy pasang wajah polos. Dia jadi bingung akan pertanyaan Hancock. Kenapa dia perhatian, katanya? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Apa aku tak boleh perhatian padamu, Hancock?"

" _Khhh_! Bodoh! Bo- Eh?"

"Jangan pikirkan hal tak perlu! Kita sudah selesai makan, 'kan? Nah, sekarang waktunya tidur!" benar-benar anak tak peka. Ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_ ini membanting dirinya di samping Hancock.

Degup jantung Hancock makin kencang, saudara-saudara. Ini kedua kalinya dia tidur dengan Luffy. Masih segar diingatannya pelukan hangat laki-laki idiot tersebut yang menenangkan dirinya saat menangis. Bahkan ciuman singkat di dahinya waktu itu. Benar-benar menjadi sebuah kenangan indah.

Dan sekarang akan terulang kembali. Tidak, tak akan terulang jika Hancock tak meminta. Apakah dia harus melakukannya? Apakah dia harus menurunkan egonya? Demi Luffy? Laki-laki yang mengisi hatinya untuk pertama kali?

"... Lu-Luffy..."

"Huh?"

"A-apa kau tak keberatan jika aku minta... kau me-me-memelukku selama a-aku tidur?"

" **KYAAAAAA! MALUNYAAAAA! ASTAGA, WAJAHKU PASTI MEMERAH SEKARAAAANG!"** beginilah suara hati Hancock setelah mengucapkan pertanyaan diatas.

Kata-kata tak bisa ditarik kembali, Hancock. Sekarang ketua OSIS _HAS_ harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Luffy. Dia berharap sekali Luffy menjawab—

"Oke! Sini!"

Eh?

Apa katanya tadi?

Oke? Sini? 'Sini' apa?

"Ha-hah? Bo-boleh? Ka-kau mau—uph!" belum selesai bicara, Hancock sudah mendapati dirinya dipelukan Luffy.

Kepalanya yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya itu berhasil membuat Hancock menahan napas. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang! Tapi disisi lain dia juga mendengar suara detak jantung Luffy yang lambat namun... kuat. Apa ini? Apa jangan-jangan Luffy juga...

Punya perasaan yang sama?

"Selamat tidur, Hancock!" ucapan Luffy membuatnya kembali ke alam sadar.

Sambil tersenyum senang, Hancock menatap wajah Luffy dan berkata, "Kau juga,"

Sebuah ciuman singkat diberikan Hancock pada pipi Luffy. Bibir mungil yang tak pernah menyentuh kulit pria itu akhirnya pertama kali mendarat pada orang seperti ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_. Di sela-sela kebahagiaan Hancock karena perhatian Luffy dan kesempatan berdua begini, Luffy masih terpaku. Dia terlalu terkejut akan kejadian cepat barusan.

Ingin dia menanyai alasan Hancock menciumnya. Sayangnya, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Tiba-tiba Luffy tidak berani bertanya. Orang seberani dirinya tak berani menanyakan hal sepele. Walau begitu, Luffy bisa merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya sendiri. Mau tak mau Luffy tertawa unjuk gigi dan mempererat pelukannya.

Ya, dia bisa menanyainya kapan-kapan.

Dia yakin punya banyak waktu berdua bersama gadis yang dipeluknya sekarang.

...

~/0_0/...^_0~

...

* * *

Kediaman Monkey. Pukul 10.00 waktu Jepang.

Hari Kedua.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi festival masih akan tetap dilaksanakan?" tanya Ace separuh dongkol separuh semangat. Maklum, dia masih bete tentang kejadian semalam. Tidur sendirian bukanlah hal pertama dia alami. Namun dia mengetahui kamar sang Adik alias kamar Luffy waktu itu telah terjadi hal-hal buruk dan aib cinta. Yah, setidaknya begitulah pikirnya. Dia tidak tahu semalam Luffy dan Hancock tidak ada, _you know_ , adegan drama.

"Iya. Itu keputusan kami sebagai panitia. Lagipula Hancock juga tak ingin festival ditunda," jawab Luffy.

Sedangkan Sabo hanya menatap si bungsu Monkey dan si sulung Boa dengan lirikan heran dan tajam. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa apapun keputusan Luffy akhir-akhir ini adalah hal yang _so_ pasti terkait langsung dengan Hancock. Sebuah perubahan besar terjadi dalam diri Adiknya berkat gadis paling cantik se-SMA di Jepang. Heran. Kenapa gadis secantik Hancock bisa kecantol pada si pemilik wajah bodoh ini?

"Bukankah kau lebih baik pergi ke sekolah, Luffy? Teman-temanmu sudah duluan kesana, 'kan? Kau 'kan ketua OSIS. Yang benar saja kau tetap di rumah," usul Sabo mencoba bersikap profesional.

"Lalu siapa yang menjaga Hancock kalau aku tidak ada?"

Tolong sisipkan deskripsi ' _awkward moment_ ' disini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah kesunyian itu terpecah berkat sindiran tajam dari Ace, "Kau ini bukan _bodyguard_ nya. Dia bisa dirawat dokter pribadi keluarga kita, 'kan? Kau saja yang sok keren ingin merawat dia dari awal. Huh, bilang saja kau ingin menarik hati Hancock,"

"Oi, Ace! Jangan bicara seperti itu, tahu!" sergah Sabo, "Err, maafkan dia, Luffy, Hancock. Sepertinya dia sedang datang bulan,"

"Ulangi lagi!" ujar Ace emosi.

Wah, _mood_ nya memang sedang tidak baik. Melebihi cewek datang bulan malah. Maklum, soalnya kemarin dia bersumpah demi gunung yang gonjang-ganjing, dia akan membalas perbuatan 'tidak perhatian' Luffy padanya suatu saat nanti. Ck ck ck ck...

Meski dengan berat hati, Luffy mau tak mau membenarkan usul Sabo. Sepertinya dia harus menemui teman-temannya di sekolah. Festival akan dilaksanakan besok. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Akhirnya Luffy mengalah juga dan merelakan dirinya meninggalkan Hancock sementara waktu.

"Hancock, apa kau akan baik-baik saja disini tanpaku?"

Hancock bisa menangkap sorot khawatir dari laki-laki di depannya, "Iya, aku akan baik-baik saja, Luffy. Aku minta maaf tak bisa ikut bersamamu,"

"Jangan minta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu,"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kedua Kakakku akan menjagamu disini. Aku cukup yakin soal itu,"

"Kamu juga jaga dirimu disana. Hati-hati. Jangan sampai terluka,"

Cinta hanya dunia milik berdua, yang lain hanya menumpang. Pepatah tersebut pantas dianugerahkan pada kejadian ini. Mereka berdua mesra sekaliiiiiiii! Ini terlalu romantis malah bagi seorang seperti Luffy! Terutama nada khawatir Hancock pada kalimat terakhir.

Jangan sampai terluka, katanya? Apa dia lupa sekuat apa Luffy itu? Seharusnya dia mengatakan hal itu pada orang yang mungkin akan dihajar Luffy di sekolah nanti.

Sabo sedari tadi sudah was-was saja. Perasaannya tidak enak. Diliriknya Ace yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tingkahnya tak jauh beda dari cewek yang tidak dibelikan boneka _barbie_ oleh Orang tuanya. Begitu feminim dan sok imut. Lama-lama Sabo perlu mengusulkan _transgender_ pada Kakak tertuanya itu.

"Tapi, Luffy. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin kamu pergi. Tolong temani aku lebih lama," jiah, Hancock merengek. Luffy makin tidak tega meninggalkannya.

Sialan. Kenapa mereka bersikap seolah Luffy akan pergi ke planet Neptunus dan akan kembali 300 tahun kemudian? Huh, penulis jadi iri. Menyebalkan!

Pada saat itu, Sabo menyeletuk santai, "Kalau begitu biar Ace saja yang menggantikanmu,"

Hening menyapa.

Angin berhembus.

"KENAPA, SABO!?" Ace protes dengan ekspresi seolah masa depannya terenggut berkat tendangan di selangkangan. Hatinya ketar-ketir. Dia tak mengira bahwa Sabo juga tidak perhatian padanya. Walah.

Tanpa menggubris protes Ace, Sabo melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Aku akan meminta izin pada _Tou-chan_. Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti,"

"HEI, ADAKAH SESEORANG DISINI YANG MENGERTI DIRIKU!?"

"Wah, ide bagus, Sabo- _san_! Terima kasih!" persetan dengan teriakan penderitaan Ace. Hancock sudah tersenyum bahagia begitu mengetahui sang Romeo akan selalu bersamanya selama 2 hari.

Disisi lain Luffy sedang tertawa memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa dia menyetujui usul Sabo, "Benarkah? _Shi shi shi_ , kalau begitu aku setuju!"

"Baiklah, sekarang juga aku bicara pada _Tou-chan_ ," Sabo pun bangkit dari duduknya. Wah wah, tidak peduli, huh?

Percuma Ace menjatuhkan ribuan tetes air mata drama. _Mainly tears_ tersebut tak berarti di hadapan ketiga orang sinting. Mendadak dia menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dalam posisi berlutut, mencoba mendramatisir keadaan. Lampu sorot jalan menjadi latar belakang imajinernya. Ditambah pula keadaan gelap dan langit penuh bintang menambah kesan suram, sepi, juga tak berdaya.

Ternyata seorang Monkey D. Ace bisa menjadi JAUH lebih alay.

Sedangkan Luffy dan Hancock menatap bingung pada Ace. Dari tadi dia terus bersikap aneh. Kemarin teriak-teriak tidak jelas, sekarang menangis. Sebegini parahnya kah jika penyakit gila si sulung Monkey ketika kumat? Tampaknya Sabo juga harus menemui dokter rumah sakit jiwa langganan mereka.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mari penulis ajak anda semua ke 8 jam selanjutnya. Karena terlalu banyak adegan romantis yang dilarang diketahui para jomblo jika penulis umbar disini. Yang pasti adegan saling suap, saling peluk, bahkan aksi saling mengelus kepala tak henti-hentinya terjadi di rumah tersebut. Oop, jangan hiraukan Ace, ya. Dia sedang sibuk mengurus festival menggantikan Luffy. Penulis yakin cowok sialan itu pasti merutuki Luffy saat mengerjakan tugas yang bukan tugasnya. Ck ck ck ck.

.

.

Larut malam. Sang induk burung telah kembali ke sarangnya. Sinar mentari telah lenyap selama beberapa jam ke depan. Hiruk pikuk kota akan suara kendaraan berbunyi nyaring menganggu telinga. Walaupun begitu, hal tersebut tidak memecah kesunyian di rumah keluarga orang nomor satu di _Tokyo Galaxy_. Tempat kediaman pribadi dibangun menjauhi dari pusat kota. Menghindari kegesitan aktivitas penduduk demi mencari ketenangan.

Itu juga dirasakan oleh Boa Hancock. Gadis ini cukup lega bisa mendapatkan ketenangan ini. Dia tahu dia pasti akan sibuk besok, tapi ini lebih dari cukup untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Dia harus hadir besok dan menikmati festival. Bersama teman-temannya pastinya.

Bicara soal teman-teman, berarti tentang geng _Angels_. Terakhir kali dia melihat mereka adalah dua hari lalu dimana teman-temannya mengantarnya ke rumah ini. Jujur, dia sedikit kesepian tanpa mereka. Selain itu, Nyonba dan kedua Adiknya memilih tinggal di rumah demi mengurus permasalahan bisnis keluarga mereka. Dia bersyukur Dragon dan Garp mau membantu mereka mendapatkan kembali gedung _catering_ Boa. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia bisa menonjok telak wajah menyebalkan si maniak pink sialan itu.

Tanpa dia sadari, Luffy sudah duduk disampingnya. Dia baru saja kembali dari ruang kerja Ayahnya karena membahas masalah festival. Itu pun dia cepat kembali karena tak ada yang menjaga Hancock. Wah, protektif sekali. Sekarang jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Saking dekatnya, Luffy menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Hancock.

Hancock terkesiap. Dia kaget kemudian menoleh cepat, "Mu-mulut karet?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Hancock?" tanya Luffy polos.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukan keluarga dan teman-temanku," jawab Hancock tersenyum. Kemudian dia menengadah ke langit-langit, "Aku tak sabar bertemu mereka besok..."

Mendengar itu, Luffy bergumam tidak jelas. Tapi sama juga sepertinya. Selama dua hari ini Luffy tak pernah keluar rumah. Hanya terus merawat Hancock. Berharap sekali dia dapat bertemu keempat sahabatnya alias _Five Princes_. Melihat tampang bodoh mereka itu sudah cukup untuk melepas rindu (padahal dia sendiri juga berwajah bodoh -_-').

"Aku juga merindukan mereka, baik itu teman-temanku atau teman-temanmu," ujar Luffy tersenyum lebar, "Soalnya siapapun teman-temanmu, pastilah mereka orang baik. Aku percaya kau tak pernah salah memilih orang lain menjadi orang terdekatmu,"

Mari bayangkan momen terpesona disini.

Wajah Hancock merona tipis. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka mendengar pujian Luffy padanya. Apalagi sekarang laki-laki tak peka itu tertawa di hadapannya. Seketika dia terfokus pada hal tersebut.

 **"Manis..."** batinnya.

 _DEG DEG..._

 _DEG DEG..._

 _DEG DEG..._

Dia tak bisa mengontrol degup jantungnya lagi. Dia bahkan tak sadar telah mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meraih kedua pipi Luffy. Kedua matanya kini hanya menatap penuh rasa sayang pada wajahnya.

Sementara Luffy membelalakkan mata, mencoba memproses data apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan Hancock. Walau begitu dia bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan Hancock saat menyentuh pipinya. Entah kenapa dia suka saat Hancock menyentuhnya. Lebih lama pun tak masalah. Begitulah pikirnya.

Sebelum dia bertanya, Hancock lebih dulu bertanya, "Boleh aku menanyakan satu hal?"

Cukup lama seorang Luffy kembali fokus, "Hah? Apa?" benar-benar polos. Wajah polosnya itu nyaris mengundang penulis untuk ditabok telak. Tapi jangan sekarang.

Hancock menahan napas ketika mengatakan ini.

"Apa kau akan selalu melindungiku?"

Luffy terdiam.

Gadis itu melanjutkan lagi dengan suara pelan, "...Selamanya?"

"..."

Hanya bunyi detak jam menjadi saksi di ruangan itu. Di malam terang bulan tersebut, Hancock menanti jawaban Luffy atas pertanyaannya. Jawaban yang dia nantikan selama ini.

Dia tak menginginkan harta Luffy. Dia tak butuh reputasi Luffy. Tak butuh apapun selain dirinya.

Sederhana. Dia hanya ingin Luffy selalu disampingnya.

Dia bersyukur festival SMA se-Tokyo disponsori oleh _HAS_ dan _Tokyo Galaxy_. Dia bersyukur Sengoku menunjuknya menemani Luffy waktu itu. Dia bersyukur dia mengenal Luffy waktu itu.

Dia bersyukur bertemu dengan Luffy. Si bodoh yang memberi cahaya semangat dalam hidupnya.

Dan saat itu jugalah, dia mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_. Jawaban yang keluar dari senyum lebar itu.

"Ya, selamanya!"

Jika ini adalah drama roman, bisa saja Hancock menangis. Tapi ini berbeda. Dadanya memang terasa sesak. Senyumnya tertahan. Dia ingin sekali menumpahkan kembali air matanya. Keadaan tak berdayanya ini sempat membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia tak akan bisa mengalahkan Doflamingo selamanya. Tapi dengan jawaban Luffy tadi, keberanian yang telah redup itu kembali terang.

Ego? Huh, apa itu ego? Apa hal seperti itu akan menahan Hancock untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau saat ini?

Walau lambat, Hancock tahu bahwa dia sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luffy. Kedua mata lentiknya kian lama kian menutup. Deru napasnya melembut. Tangannya membawa wajah Luffy padanya.

Mungkin ini adalah sebuah pengalaman pertama bagi Luffy. Namun dia sendiri juga tidak dapat menahan diri. Otak Luffy tidak tahu apakah dia sedang terbawa suasana atau terbawa perasaan, tapi yang pasti Luffy juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka berdua saling mendekatkan wajah. Kedua mata mereka resmi menutup.

Wajah mereka sangat memerah.

Bibir mereka sedikit lagi bertemu.

Luffy dan Hancock bisa merasakan napas hangat satu sama lain.

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi...

Dan akhirnya—

...

...

 _GUBRAAKKK_!

 _KLONTANG_! _KLONTANG_!

"Wadaw! Oh, _shit_!"

Eh?

Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

SIAPA ITU YANG MENGANGGU MOMEN ROMANTIS ANTAR KETUA OSIS SMA TERKENAL!?

Spontan Hancock dan Luffy saling mendorong satu sama lain. Mereka tak bisa menghindari fakta bahwa wajah mereka masih memerah hebat. Mereka terlalu penasaran siapa itu tadi yang masuk seenaknya saja. Seketika Luffy dan Hancock melirik ke pintu kamar yang entah sejak kapan terbuka. Dan begitu melihat ke bawah pintu, telah terbaring seorang laki-laki dengan nampan aluminium dan mangkuk berisikan kentang goreng berserakan di lantai.

Tunggu dulu! Itu 'kan—

SABO!? APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN!?

"Aduuuuhhh... kepalaku sakiiittt..." ringis Sabo mengusap belakang kepalanya, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya melotot horor mendapati Luffy dan Hancock sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

 _Awkward moment_.

"Eh, ma-maafkan aku! A-aku disuruh Kakek untuk mengantar kentang goreng buatannya! Di-dia bilang siapa tahu kalian ingin mengemil! Ja-jadi aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian! Aku bersumpah tidak melihat apapun! Aku tidak melihat kalian yang hampir berciuman tadi! Sungguh! Kakiku hanya kepeleset dan aku terjatuh! A-aku tak bohong! Tidak bohong! SERIUS!" Sabo menyerocos heboh saking paniknya. Dia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya seolah mengatakan 'aku tidak melihat apapun'. Bahkan sampai banjir keringat karena terlalu panik.

Pasangan kita tidak bergeming. Mereka masih shock menyadari bahwa _kissing scene_ mereka telah diganggu gugat oleh 'penyusup'.

Sayangnya, Sabo bukan orang bodoh. Mana mungkin dia di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi. Dia harus segera pergi! "Ka-kalau begitu, silahkan dilanjutkan! Aku pergi dulu! _Jaa_!"

Pintu kamar Luffy kembali tertutup.

Langsung saja atmosfer kamar jadi canggung. Luffy dan Hancock otomatis tidak menoleh satu sama lain. Sudah terlalu malu.

 **"Sial. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi..."** begitulah pikir mereka kompak.

.

* * *

.

"ACEEEEE!"

 _BRUAKKH_! Tendangan kasar Sabo membuahkan gol alias menghempas pintu kamar Ace sampai membentur dinding. Ace yang berbaring sambil membaca komik sampai lompat kambing. Kontan matanya melotot tak percaya melihat pintu kesayangannya telah bernasib tragis. Terutama melihat tampang busuk Adiknya yang tadi pagi telah mengkhianatinya.

" _Kora, temee_! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"A-Ace, Luffy akan melangkahi kita, Ace! Luffy akan melangkahi kitaaaa!" walah, Sabo mendadak bicara tidak jelas.

Ace mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti, "Melangkahi kita? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, Luffy akan melompati dinding yang seharusnya belum boleh dia lompati!"

Hah?

"Dinding apa?" lama-lama justru Ace sendiri yang akan menghajar Sabo kalau masih bicara tidak jelas.

"Tidak tahu! Aku dapat pepatah itu dari Kuina!"

"KALAU KAU MEMANG TIDAK TAHU, SEHARUSNYA KAU TAK USAH MENGATAKANNYA, 'KAN!?" murka juga akhirnya. Ace sudah pamer gigi taring besar nan tajam.

Lagian si bodoh itu harus menyebut nama cewek sialan yang selalu merepotkan mereka. Sial, di malam tenang seperti ini menyinggung nama Kuina? Benar-benar firasat buruk.

Lupakan itu. Karena sekarang Sabo berjalan cepat mendekati Ace kemudian memegang erat pundaknya. Ace langsung merinding. Bukan karena suasananya, melainkan tatapan tajam Sabo dan wajah memerahnya itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sebelum Sabo datang ke kamarnya?

"Ace..." ucap Sabo penuh penekanan.

"Y-Ya?" Ace membalas takut-takut.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sabo menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya begitu panjang.

"... Kita akan dapat keponakan..."

"..."

"..."

 _Krik-krik_ , _krik-krik_...

"..."

"..."

"... Haaaah?"

...

...

Bodoh. Itu masih terlalu cepat, Sabo.

.

.

 **THE END OF SPECIAL CHAPTER**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_ : Tidak ada kata lain selain _review chapter_ spesial kita ini, para pembaca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_ pula untuk _chapter_ 22! _See you next time_!

 _ **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**_


	24. How To Do That 'Thing'

_**Author's note**_ : Tanpa banyak basa-basi, inilah dia balasan _review_ anda semua. Cekidot! _Remember_ , yang punya akun sudah saya balas lewat _PM_. Tapi bagi yang belum, saya balas disini.

.

* * *

 **Ryu**

Terima kasih atas komentarnya sekali lagi. Dan terima kasih juga atas pujiannya. Mudah-mudahan _fanfic_ ini semakin berkembang baik. Tetap dukung penulis terus supaya idenya jalan, _hiks_. Lalu soal _chapter_ spesial Zoro-Robin... mungkin _chapter_ ini juga bisa disebut begitu kali, ya? Memang belum ada rencana penulis membuat _chapter_ spesial tentang _pairing_ itu. Tapi _chapter_ ini fokus tentang Zoro dan Robin. Bahkan LuHan tidak tampil. Semoga suka, ya. Hehehe.

 **Gilank**

Satu kata juga untukmu dari penulis : _ARIGATOUUUUU_!

 **Akrisna Rengga D**

Penulis juga ikutan gila waktu membuat _chapter_ spesial. Penulis sudah ingatkan, ya... penulis ini tidak ahli membuat cerita romantis. _Hhhhhh... But, thanks,_ hehehe.

 **Roronoa Zara**

Ace dapat penyakit alay dari penulis, tuh! Hahaha, terima kasih atas komentarnya.

 **Naruto**

 _Yoshaaa, ganbarimasuuuuu_!

 **Sasuke**

Butuh satu bulan tampaknya untuk _update_ , ahaha. Maklum, penulis menulis _fanfic_ **Kisah Kasih di Sekolah** juga.

 **Star**

Ahhh, kau juga merupakan salah satu pembaca favoritku. Terima kasih atas komentar dan kiriman semangatnya.

 **Yadi**

Masih ingat, kok. Sungguh! Terima kasih atas komentarnya juga, ya.

 **Rahmi**

Penulis juga baper habis waktu membuat dua _chapter_ sekaligus. Terima kasih, terima kasih.

.

* * *

Baiklah, semua komentar telah dibalas. Silakan baca saja langsung, ya. _Chapter_ ini fokus pada 'sesuatu' yang mungkin akan terjadi diantara kedua wakil ketua OSIS dua sekolah ternama kita. Ingat, semua tokoh ada memiliki sikap _OOC_. Harap baca _note_ sebelum membaca, ya. Jadi tolong jangan protes kalau sifat tokoh berbeda dari _manga_ aslinya. Serius, penulis lelah mengingatkan itu karena banyak pembaca yang tidak terima dengan sikap _OOC_.

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro**

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **Chapter Twenty Three: How To Do That 'Thing'**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Semua karakter yang tampil disini tak punya kekuatan layaknya di anime aslinya.

 _OOC, miss typo, and of course NO LEMON! Seriously, that's really YAIKS, Gross!_

Ide cerita bukan plagiat. Murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika menemukan kesalahan, jangan malu-malu. Katakan langsung lewat kotak _review_.

Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja, sudah sangat diterima. Tapi kalau bisa berikan kesan dan kalau bisa bahas seluruh isi _chapter_.

 _Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

 **HOW TO DO THAT 'THING'**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah lantunan melodi begitu merdu dan mendayu si pendengar. Berbaring diatas kasur menatap langit-langit sambil termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang baru, tak pernah sekalipun datang menghampiri pikirannya. Dalam keheningan tersebut, dia menoleh ke jendela kamar melihat matahari semakin ke barat. Sudah saatnya tugasnya digantikan oleh sang rembulan, eh?

Mengenai tugas, laki-laki ini teringat dengan tugasnya sebagai panitia festival tersohor di Tokyo. Semua telah berjalan lancar. Dia sudah menjalani hari pertama dan kedua, tinggal menunggu keesokan hari dimana festival berakhir. Dengan begitu, dia akan kembali mengurus kegiatan OSIS di sekolahnya, kemudian... tak memiliki alasan untuk menemui gadis itu lagi. Memikirkan semua itu saja telah membuat kepala pentium satunya kembali berdenyut.

Kali ini dia tak mungkin meminta bantuan gadis aneh yang menamai dirinya sebagai _Goddess of Love_. Mengapa? Sudah jelas dia tak akan membantunya! Padahal dia masih harus mengabulkan permintaan gadis brengsek nan _absurd_ itu karena dirinya kalah taruhan. Intinya, dia harus melakukan ini tanpa bantuan gadis itu.

Tanpa bantuan, huh? Jujur saja dia tak yakin. Dia sangat mengerti bahwa permintaan Kuina benar-benar tak masuk akal. Tak mungkin bisa dikabulkan oleh seorang Zoro! Walau laki-laki ini sudah melepas harga dirinya sebagai _the man_ dengan memohon, tapi tak digubris. Sifat keras kepalanya runtuh ketika harus mengetahui bahwa dirinya tak bisa lolos kali ini.

Ya, itu semua terjadi begitu _Five Princes_ dan _Angels_ memutuskan pulang beberapa jam lalu. Setelah menikmati festival selama dua hari, rasanya ingin sekali membantingkan diri ke tempat tidur. Walau Dewi fortuna tak memihak Zoro karena Kuina meminta temu di _Dojo_ rumahnya. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

.

"APA KATAMUUUUUU!?" teriak Zoro _shock_ tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan cewek sialan di depannya ini. Ya ampun, dia merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya yang mau saja diajak temu berdua. Ternyata itu semua demi membicarakan hal omong kosong! Ya, baginya. Bagi Kuina tidak. Baginya ini adalah hal _super duper_ penting yang harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin.

Emosi Kuina terpancing. Dia kemudian balas teriak, "JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! AKU TIDAK TULI!"

Zoro menghiraukan itu. Dia masih tidak terima kalau dia (merasa) dipermainkan selama ini. Oh ayolah, permintaan Kuina itu tak bisa dia kabulkan! "Keparat kau, Kuina! Kau menyuruhku melakukan 'itu'!? Yang benar saja!"

"Kau sudah kalah taruhan, bajingan. Jadi jangan banyak protes," balas Kuina kesal, "Lagipula, apa susahnya melakukan itu? Asal kau tahu, pada akhirnya semua cowok pasti akan melakukan hal yang kuminta darimu," Kuina mendorong dahi Zoro dengan telunjuknya.

Oop, cowok berambut hijau tersebut tak bisa menahan amarah, malu, dan bingungnya lagi. Dia menepis tangan Kuina kemudian menarik kerah pakaiannya, "Dengar, cewek sialan! Pokoknya aku tetap tidak mau melakukannya! Tidak akan pernah!" air liur Zoro muncrat layaknya hujan badai ke muka Kuina, "Ka-kau ini tidak tahu rasa malu, ya!? Kita ini masih anak-anak! Ti-tidak boleh melakukan itu!"

"Apa maksudmu 'anak-anak'? Kita ini murid SMA, tahu. Tak masalah melakukannya. Percayalah!" Kuina senyum unjuk gigi tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali.

"Ta-tapi, te-tetap saja... a-aku..." hah? Ada apa ini? Pegangan Zoro pada kerah pakaian Kuina melemah yang kemudian digantikan oleh wajahnya yang merona hebat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Memang apa permintaan Kuina?

Senyum iblis Kuina muncul. Bukan, itu bukan senyum iblis! Itu senyum genit! Persis Om-om mesum yang mengintai gadis cantik untuk dimintai nomor telepon, "Heeee... jangan-jangan kau malu tapi mau, yaaaa~~?"

Ah, lagi-lagi nada menjijikkan itu. Sontak Zoro mencoba membela diri, "Si-siapa bilang aku malu!? Tidak, ma-maksudku, bu-bukan berarti aku mau! Ta-tapi—" Zoro pun menyadari senyum genit Kuina makin lebar. Rasanya mengundang ingin ditabok, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, brengsek!"

"Awwww~~, Zoro- _chan_ sebenarnya mau, 'kan? Eit, atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau sudah berniat untuk melakukannya, yaaa~~?"

"Tutup mulutmu, bangsat!" wajah Zoro makin memerah, tidak tahu akibat rasa malu atau murka ingin menebas perempuan di depannya ini.

"Aduuuuh, Zoro- _chan_ ku sayaaang..." Kuina menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Zoro, "Dewi cinta ini hanya meminta satu hal sederhana padamu. Aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik,"

"Menyelesaikan dengan baik, katamu? Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya kalau yang kau minta dariku adalah AKU HARUS MENCIUM ROBIN!?"

...

Eh?

Apa?

Hei, dia barusan bilang apa?

"Ck, apa susahnya mencium seorang gadis cantik, huh? Kau hanya perlu memajukan bibirmu seperti ini. Ummmmm..." jiah, Kuina malah memajukan bibirnya yang dia kerucutkan ke arah Zoro sambil menutup mata. Hal _disgusting_ tersebut tidak boleh sampai terjadi. Beruntung Zoro langsung mendorong wajah Kuina menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Menjijikkan sekali jika bibir perempuan sialan itu menempel di wajahnya! Jangan sampai! Kalau itu terjadi, Zoro harus mandi menyucikan diri dan semedi di gua batu selama 7 hari 7 malam, "JANGAN TEMPELKAN BIBIR SIALMU DI WAJAHKU, CEWEK BIAWAK!"

Bibir Kuina ternistakan oleh tangan Zoro yang penuh dengan kontaminasi bakteri, kotoran serta duka nestapa yang tak sepatutnya diterima Kuina. Setelah menyeka bibirnya, cewek itu langsung menjitak kepala Zoro, "Siapa yang kau sebut 'cewek biawak', huh!?". Kuina tak peduli Zoro meringis kesakitan sekaligus memberinya tatapan membunuh. Dia harus menuntaskan tugasnya, "Aku tak peduli, Roronoa Zoro! Pokoknya seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kau kuberi waktu 5 hari untuk mencium Robin. DAN CIUMAN ITU HARUS DILAKUKAN SECARA SADAR! Jangan cium dia saat dia tertidur atau kondisi dia tak menyadari kau sedang menciumnya!"

Walah-walah, sifat diktatornya keluar lagi. Aura penuh dominasi, detensi, _scary_ , dan kawan-kawan bersatu menjadi wibawa sang Dewi cinta. Gawat, Zoro benar-benar seperti tikus dalam karung. Bagaimana caranya dia lolos?

"Tapi, Kuina—"

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Yang kau cium itu bibirnya," _what_?!

"BIBIR!?" bukan cuma Zoro yang terkejut, penulis juga terkejut. Wah, wah.

Penulis makin mencintaimu, Kuina.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa berbohong. Aku akan menanyakan Robin lima hari lagi mulai besok, apakah kau menciumnya atau tidak. Dan jika kau tidak menciumnya dalam batas waktu yang kutentukan, kupastikan klub koran sekolah kita akan mengekspos hal-hal memalukanmu di _headline news_ ,"

Kau tak bisa lari lagi, Zoro. Seorang pria harus menepati kata-katanya.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada _first kiss_ -mu dalam lima hari ke depan, nak.

.

* * *

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

.

"SIALAAAAAAAAANNNN!" beginilah teriak pilu Zoro menahan malu luar biasa di dalam kamar.

Dia yakin wajahnya pasti memerah hebat sekarang. Mencoba menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan itu tak berhasil. Bukan hanya memerah, melainkan juga memanas. Dia tak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya lebih lama. Baiklah, raih ponselmu, buka situs internet, lalu carilah cara mencium perempuan!

 _Google is on, baby_!

.

Sementara itu di ruang makan keluarga Roronoa di waktu sama...

.

"Kau dengar teriakan anak kita tadi, _Kaa-san_?" Ayah Zoro mengernyit bingung. Dia menoleh pada sang Istri yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan peralatan makan sebelum masakan matang.

Ibu Zoro mengangguk kecil seraya meletakkan sendok disamping piring, "Seperti biasa anak itu selalu bicara kasar. Tapi sepertinya memang telah terjadi sesuatu,"

"Sesuatu?"

"Saat bocah itu pulang dari _Dojo_ keluarga Kuina, wajahnya merah sekali. Kutanya apa dia sedang sakit, dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa dan lebih memilih lari ke kamar,"

"Kalau begitu ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis _Kendo_ itu," gumam Ayah Zoro tersenyum kecil, "Dan setiap kali ada kaitan dengannya, semua akan jauh lebih menarik,"

"...Kurasa ini soal perempuan," ucap Ibu Zoro setelah diam beberapa saat. Dan tentu saja apa yang dikatakan Ibu dari bocah lumut itu tentu membuat sang Ayah terheran-heran.

Wajar, 'kan? Dia tahu betul seperti apa anaknya itu. Paling anti dengan cewek! Satu-satunya cewek yang menjadi temannya itu adalah Kuina. Karena itu-Zoro dan perempuan? Hah, perlu waktu ratusan tahun bagi Zoro. Yah, setidaknya begitulah pikir Ayahnya.

"Zoro... jatuh cinta maksudmu?" Ibu Zoro antusias mengangguk, "Kenapa _Kaa-san_ seyakin itu?"

Jawaban sederhanalah yang meluncur dari wanita usia 40-an dengan garis keriput di wajahnya itu, "Naluri seorang wanita..."

.

Kembali ke kamar Zoro...

.

Kedua mata Zoro melotot horor, terpaku menuju layar ponselnya. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dia baca ini. Berkali-kali dia meyakinkan diri bahwa ponselnya sedang rusak atau perusahaan _Google_ sedang _error_ , sehingga informasi di internet tidak sesuai dugaannya. Tapi, walau dia sudah mengubah judul pencarian, informasi yang dilampirkan tetap sama!

Judul pencarian 'Cara mencium bibir perempuan' saat inilah yang tertera di layar ponsel. Dia membolak-balik halaman pertama yang ditampilkan. Mencoba memilih sub judul yang tepat sebagai kunci jawaban. Sayangnya dia tak menemukan kunci jawaban, justru menambah masalah pada masalahnya.

Apa-apaan semua sub judul ini? 'Cara mencium cewek', 'Tips ciuman untuk si pemula', 'Cara mencium pacar wanita anda', 'Cara berciuman dan membuat pasangan menyukainya', dan yang menjadi _masterpiece_ adalah 'Inilah cara membuat pasangan ketagihan dengan ciuman panas anda,'. Sudah begitu, setiap sub judul diberi gambar! Oop, bukan dunia Zoro. Bukan dunia Zoro! Namun, dia harus berani mencoba. Dia harus membuktikan kejantanan dirinya. Karena itulah dia membuka situs yang berjudul 'Tips ciuman untuk si pemula'. Alasannya sih sederhana. Dia 'kan masih pemula soal ini, _khu khu khu khu_.

Berikut ini adalah isi dari situs tersebut-Eit, tapi tunggu dulu. Penulis menekankan bahwa kalimat yang di _bold_ adalah kalimat dari situs, sementara yang tidak di _bold_ merupakan kalimat biasa. _Okay_? _Check it out_.

 **Halo,** _ **newbie**_ **! Ingin bisa mencium pacarmu dengan baik walau tak ada pengalaman?**

"...I-iya..." gumam Zoro malah mengiyakan pertanyaan _absurd_ di situs itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tatkala penasaran dengan apa isi selanjutnya.

 **Apakah kau diharuskan menciumnya karena kalah taruhan?**

"...Iya," sejujurnya Zoro merasa situs ini bisa kompak dengan situasinya.

 **Apakah si pemberi taruhan mengancam akan membeberkan segala hal yang memalukan tentangmu jika kau menolak mencium wanita tersebut?**

Zoro mulai gondok, saudara-saudara. Kembali lagi situs ini TAHU BETUL apa yang terjadi padanya, "...Iya,"

Kemudian Zoro meng- _scroll down_ halaman dan menemukan kalimat tabu.

 **Kasihan deh lu, WKWKWKWKWKWK!**

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Zoro untuk membanting ponselnya ke tempat tidur.

Sial! Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang karena penasaran dengan isinya, ternyata malah dia diejek oleh situs abal-abal itu. Dia bertanya-tanya, siapa penulis situs bajingan yang dia baca ini? Seandainya dia mengetahui orangnya, pedang kayunya akan bicara!

Sayangnya dia tak punya waktu lagi! Dia hanya punya waktu lima hari dan lima hari itu tidak lama. Terserah situs _absurd_ , abal-abal atau kampungan sekalipun, dia akan menuntaskan 'misi' yang diberikan Dewi cinta kepadanya. Yah, maka dari itu dia kembali mengambil ponselnya lalu melewatkan bagian 'Kasihan deh lu' tadi.

.

 **Hahaha, saya cuma bercanda. Yah, meski humor saya rada garing, saya akan membagikan tips atau trik-trik tentang ciuman kepada kamu. Simak tips berikut!**

 **Saat ciuman, pastikan bibirmu tidak kering dan pecah-pecah karena ciuman tidak akan terasa nikmat, hohoho. Gunakan saja** _ **lip balm**_ **atau pelembut kulit bibir, ya.**

 **Sebelum berciuman, pastikan nafas dan aroma mulutmu harum. Kalau sampai berbau tidak sedap, dia bisa pingsan sebelum berciuman denganmu, hehehe.**

 **Jangan buru-buru mencium bibirnya. Dekati bibirnya dengan perlahan.** _ **Keep slow and steady**_ **.**

 **Ciumlah dia dengan lembut.** _ **Be gentle, man**_ **. Dan kalau bisa, berikan sedikit tekanan agar ciuman lebih** _ **passionate**_ **,** _ **fufufu**_ **.**

 **Saat berciuman, 'kerja sama' itu perlu. Baca gerakan bibir wanitamu dan** _ **let it flow**_ **.**

 **Kamu yang tipe menginginkan ciuman bergairah, jangan biarkan tanganmu jadi patung. Aktifkan tanganmu, wahai pemuda! Terserah. Belai pipinya atau elus punggungnya.**

 **Semakin banyak pengalaman kamu, maka kamu semakin ahli menjadi pakar berciuman. Untuk itu, saya sarankan berlatih.** _ **Practice, practice, practice right now**_ **!**

 **Nah, bagaimana dengan tips-tips saya tadi? Saya jamin sesi berciuman kamu dengannya akan selalu menyenangkan jika melakukan tips yang saya bagikan. Semoga beruntung, ya.**

.

Hmmm... jadi ada penawaran total tujuh tips, ya? Semua tips tampaknya merupakan tips yang bagus. Namun Zoro bingung dengan tips terakhir. Bukan bingung dengan maknanya, melainkan cara melakukannya.

Dia harus berlatih berciuman. Tapi tapi tapi tapiiii... DENGAN SIAPA? Tidak, tepatnya dengan apa? Masa' dia harus membayangkan tembok sebagai Robin lalu menciumnya? Itu sangat bukan Roronoa Zoro. Berpikirlah, Zoro. Berpikir! Kau harus segera menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahmu ini! Dalam waktu lima hari, kau harus bisa menjadi pakar berciuman demi Robin—eh, bukan! Demi menuntaskan 'misi' konyol Kuina.

Hei, tunggu dulu. Bicara soal ciuman dengan wanita, bukankah 'DIA' adalah satu-satunya harapan saat ini? _YOSHA_! TUNGGU APA LAGI?

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Zoro menyambar jaket hijaunya dan kunci sepeda motor. Kemudian ia berlari menuruni tangga hingga menyebabkan bunyi gaduh. Ayah dan Ibunya saja sampai heran sendiri ketika berjalan menuju asal suara. Karena mereka menemukan Zoro sedang memakai sepatu di ruang depan, bersikap seolah akan pergi keluar sementara.

"Kau mau kemana, Zoro?" sang Ayah bertanya bingung.

"Aku akan ke rumah alis pelintir sebentar, Ayah. Aku janji akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam," setelah kedua sepatu dipakai, Zoro berjalan menuju pintu dan melirik sebentar ke belakang sebelum pergi, " _Jaa_ ,"

Alis pelintir bukanlah julukan asing di telinga Orangtua wakil ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_. Julukan aneh tak masuk akal itu diperuntukkan sejak lama kepada kepala patroli SMA terkenal di Tokyo. Kalian sudah tahu siapa orangnya.

Vinsmoke Sanji.

...

...

Hei, tunggu sebentar! Tips ketujuh itu disuruh berlatih, 'kan? Jadi Zoro ingin berlatih dengan Sanji, begitu? Jangan-jangan maksud dari 'berlatih dengan Sanji' ini adalah... _gulp_.

.

~ -_-' _chapter twenty three_ -_-' ~

.

* * *

 **Perumahan Sario, komplek Denenchofu, Tokyo. Pukul 18.20 waktu Jepang.**

 **Kediaman Keluarga Vinsmoke.**

* * *

.

Sebuah sendok penggorengan terus mengaduk nasi di dalam kuali sejak beberapa menit lalu. Tercium sudah aroma harum yang mengundang dua orang mendekati laki-laki pirang yang memasak ini. Dia mendiamkan nasi itu sebentar, kemudian menambahkan irisan jamur, susu, dan parutan keju parmesan. Tak lupa pula dia menambahkan garam dan lada secukupnya pada nasi itu. Kemudian sendok penggorengannya kembali beraksi. Gerak-geriknya berhasil memperlihatkan dirinya memang seorang koki kelas atas. Dua orang di sampingnya saja sampai terpukau. Yang satu perempuan berambut merah muda dan satu lagi laki-laki berambut biru. Oh, lihatlah alis pelintir mereka itu! Sebuah tanda gen yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka bersaudara.

Perempuan bernama Vinsmoke Reiju tersebut melirik ke arah saudaranya yang masih memasak, "Apa yang kau masak ini, Sanji? Kelihatannya enak,"

"Ini Risotto, makanan khas Italia. Tentu saja enak karena aku yang memasak," Sanji tersenyum bangga akan kemampuannya.

Di sela-sela Sanji memasak, perut saudaranya yang satu lagi berbunyi nyaring. Sepertinya dia tak bisa menahan rasa laparnya lagi. Ini sudah mendekati makan malam dan dia sudah tak sabar lagi ingin memasukkan makanan Sanji ke perutnya, "Masih lama lagi, Sanji? Aku sudah lapar,"

"Oi, Niji, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menunggu saja di ruang makan, 'kan?" balas Sanji datar.

"Kau menyuruhku menunggu disana sementara masakanmu merayuku untuk datang kemari?"

"Bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi ini akan siap. Aku sedang menunggu kaldunya meresap pada nasi," Sanji masih berkonsetrasi penuh. Dia mengaduk-aduk pelan Risotto tersebut, lalu mengambil sedikit nasi tersebut dengan sendok. Mencoba mencicipi rasa apakah sudah enak atau tidak. _Well_ , dari anggukan Sanji setelah mencicipinya, sepertinya Risottonya sudah benar-benar siap disajikan, "Oke, sudah siap!"

Niji tersenyum sumringah mendengar bahwa penderitaannya telah berakhir. Dia langsung melesat mengambil piring dan sendok pada rak, sementara Reiju menyahut padanya, "Hei, sekalian ambil piring dan sendok untuk kita sekeluarga,". Sahutannya tersebut dijawab " _Osh_!" oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Ah, Reiju. Tolong katakan pada yang lain kalau makanannya sudah siap. Lalu bantu aku membawa Risotto ini ke ruang makan setelah kau memanggil mereka semua," ucap Sanji seraya mematikan kompor.

"Baiklah," Reiju pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur.

Namun begitu saudara perempuan Sanji satu-satunya ini akan keluar, tiba-tiba Ichiji, si anak sulung berambut merah nyentrik muncul mengagetkan Reiju. Mereka nyaris saja bertabrakan. Beruntung Ichiji reflek mengambil langkah mundur sebelum itu terjadi. Walau dia kemudian memberi celah pada Reiju seolah memintanya melanjutkan memanggil anggota keluarga.

Tentu saja kedatangan Ichiji yang notabene jarang ke dapur membuat Sanji bingung. Jangan katakan bocah itu ingin belajar memasak, "Ada apa, Ichiji?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Ichiji mengarahkan jempolnya ke belakang, "Temanmu datang barusan. Sekarang dia ada di ruang tamu,"

Teman Sanji datang di jam segini? Ah, para pembaca sudah tahu siapa orang itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sanji sambil mengelap tangannya dengan saputangan.

"Zoro,"

Demi gunung yang gonjang-ganjing, saudara-saudara. Nama cowok itu bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi koki kelas atas kita. Lihat saja ekspresi muram dan kesal Sanji saat nama Zoro disebut. Sejujurnya dia pun tak rela saudaranya tadi mengatakan Zoro adalah 'TEMANNYA'. Mana mungkin dia, sang pecinta wanita mau berteman dengan cowok brutal, bego, buta arah dan tukang tidur sepertinya! Kalau bukan mereka tidak tergabung dalam sebuah grup _boyband_ —ehm, maksudnya, grup lima anggota OSIS bernama _Five Princes_ , sudah dia tendang jauh-jauh cowok itu ke langit ketujuh.

Walaupun begitu, _still_ Sanji heran ada gerangan apa cowok maniak pedang itu kemari. Masa' dia mau ajak duel malam-malam begini? Sanji bukan kalelawar, "Apa kau menanyakan tujuannya menemuiku?"

Ichiji mengangguk singkat, "Dia bilang... dia ingin kau mengajarinya tentang sesuatu yang tak bisa dia katakan pada kami," Ichiji mengangkat bahu. Tak mengerti apa maksud Zoro yang entah kenapa bicara aneh. Yah, walau biasanya Zoro memang aneh, "Temui dia sana. Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makan malam,"

 _Ooookay_... _that's weird_. Sesuatu yang boleh diketahui oleh dirinya sementara yang lain tidak. Dia tak bisa mengelak bahwa sekarang dia sedang penasaran akan tujuan wakil ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_ ingin menemuinya. Karena itulah Sanji beranjak pergi dari tempatnya ke ruang tamu, membiarkan Ichiji, Niji dan Reiju menyiapkan makan malam.

.

* * *

.

Ah, Ichiji benar. Zoro memang menunggunya di ruang tamu dengan posisi duduk di sofa, kepala menunduk sambil menautkan jari seolah memikirkan sesuatu baik-baik. Cowok berambut hijau itu duduk disana sambil ditemani Yonji dan Ibunya, nyonya Sora.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari tampak luar. Sanji mengetahui sendiri bahwa Ibunya adalah orang yang cukup ramah pada semua orang. Yakin bahwa Ibunya pasti mengajak bocah itu mengobrol hangat, tapi tumben sekali Ibunya diam saja sambil tersenyum simpul menatap Zoro. Dari itu Sanji menyimpulkan kalau Zoro tidak punya sopan santun dalam menyenangkan hati seorang wanita tua. _Well_ , dia tidak kaget soal itu jika mengenai Zoro.

"Oi, _Marimo_ , kenapa kau kemari?" Sanji bertanya ke intinya begitu berdiri di dekat sofa dimana mereka duduk.

Bukan hanya Zoro, nyonya Sora dan Yonji juga menoleh padanya. Nyonya besar keluarga Vinsmoke-lah yang pertama kali menyapa si anak ketiga, "Ah, Sanji. Zoro ingin bicara denganmu mengenai sesuatu. Sepertinya itu hal pribadi karena dia tak ingin kami berdua mengetahuinya," nyonya Sora menoleh pada Zoro lagi, "Benar, 'kan? Zoro?"

"I-iya, Bibi. Maaf aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian," Zoro mengusap belakang kepalanya, sedikit merasa bersalah. Kemudian dia melirik Sanji yang masih menatapnya datar, "Aku ingin kita membicarakannya di tempat lebih privasi. Bisakah?"

"Yaaa, bisa saja. Kalau begitu kita ke kamarku," Sanji mengalah kali ini, "Ibu, makanan sudah siap. Kalian makan duluan saja, nanti kami berdua menyusul,"

"Ah, tak perlu repot. Aku akan makan malam di rumahku sendiri. Jadi setelah urusanku selesai, aku segera pulang," Zoro beranjak berdiri.

"Oh, begitu... padahal sudah lama kau tidak makan bersama kami, Zoro. Sayang sekali," gumam nyonya Sora kecewa. Walau disisi sana anaknya yang berambut pirang sedang berteriak gembira dalam hati. Ck ck ck, sangat keterbalikan.

Maka, Sanji pun berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua bersama Zoro, sementara nyonya Sora dan Yonji berlalu ke dapur. Dengan begini, resmi sudah Zoro mengajak Sanji ke dunia penuh kemaksiatan (?).

.

* * *

Nuansa kamar Sanji yang berdinding putih dengan beberapa _furniture_ dinding membuat Zoro tak yakin pemiliknya adalah orang seperti 'dia'. _Well_ , mengingat si alis pelintir pirang merupakan pecinta wanita yang tiba-tiba menggila saat melihat makhluk berbeda _gender_ darinya. Tapi terserah, saat ini Zoro tak begitu peduli. Dia harus cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dan pulang. Masakan Ibunya telah menunggu.

Sang pemilik kamar baru saja menutup pintu, memastikan tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan. Si tamu tak diundang resmi di hadapannya. Dengan tampang malas, dia bertanya langsung ke inti, "Jadi? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?". Setelah bertanya begini, mendadak Sanji menyipitkan mata. Bukan karena rabun, dia hanya ingin meyakinkan pemandangan yang dia lihat saat ini.

Wajah Zoro memerah dan berkeringat dingin.

Sebuah ekspesi langka diperlihatkan _master_ ilmu pedang _Tokyo Galaxy_! Sanji sudah menduga buruk. Mungkinkah dia salah makan atau sakit demam? Eit, memangnya Zoro pernah sakit? Orang brutal seperti dia?

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah sekali. Kau sakit?" tanya Sanji penasaran, sedikit khawatir UNTUK KALI INI.

Wah, sang kepala patroli SMA terkenal tersebut melihat sikap wakil ketua OSIS-nya semakin aneh. Cowok di hadapannya sedang mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Kesimpulan berhasil diambil bahwa dia mengumpulkan segala keberanian, iman dan tekad sebelum mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan darinya. _But what is it_? Kenapa jadi Sanji yang gugup? Kenapa jadi Sanji yang takut?

Firasatnya buruk, nih.

"Hoi, tuan koki..." dalam keheningan penuh kecanggungan tersebut, Zoro berucap pelan, sepelan ketika dirimu menjawab soal _Sensei_ yang tidak kau ketahui jawabannya.

Sanji mencoba bersikap santai, namun gagal, "A-apa?"

"... Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik..." Zoro menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ingat, dia ini bukan ingin mati, tapi harga dirinya yang akan menuju batas antara dunia dan akhirat.

Mari siapkan jantung anda, saudara-saudara. Bagi anda yang memiliki penyakit jantung dan kawan-kawannya, harap segera menghubungi dokter terdekat. Ck, lupakan.

...

..

"...Ajari aku berciuman.." ujar Zoro pelan.

Errr, tolong sisipkan ' _awkward moment_ ' disini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah kesunyian hampa itu pecah. Sanji yang awalnya membeku di tempat berkat satu kalimat _absurd_ nan sinting nan tidak jelas tersebut, langsung menggumamkan sebuah kalimat juga sebagai balasan, "... Boleh aku berkomentar?"

Jangan salahkan tingkah Sanji kenapa jadi begitu. Salahkan Zoro! Oh, _come on_. Cukup Luffy saja yang membuatnya kaget karena Hancock jatuh cinta padanya, jangan laki-laki buta arah ini lagi! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa cinta datang satu-persatu menghampiri sobat-sobatnya? Eit, tapi jangan salah, para pembaca setia penulis. Walaupun Sanji berpikir seperti itu, sayangnya otaknya salah tanggap. Dia justru berpikir kepada kesimpulan yang seharusnya tidak mungkin terjadi.

Zoro tak peka terhadap tingkah Sanji yang masih tak bergerak. Dia malah protes, "De-dengar... a-aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau mendengar apapun tanggapanmu, tapi kau harus menolongku. Situasiku mendesak, jadi—"

"GYAAAAAAA! MENJAUH DARIKU, _MARIMO_ MESUUUUUUUMM!"

Jiah, lihat, 'kan? Si maniak cinta memang benar-benar salah tanggap. Sekarang dia cepat-cepat mundur menjauh dari Zoro hingga punggungnya menempel pada dinding.

Zoro bengong. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Sanji begitu. Huh, bodoh sekali dia, pembaca. Ternyata bukan Luffy saja yang tidak peka di _Five Princes_.

"Hoi, kau kenapa?"

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA, _MARIMO_ SIALAN!? AKU INI MASIH NORMAL, TAHU! MASIH NORMAL! AKU TAHU AKU SEMPAT BERGURU _TAEKWONDO_ DI _DOJO_ PENUH PARA BANCI BAJINGAN ITU, TAPI BUKAN BERARTI KAU MENGANGGAPKU MENYIMPANG!" wah, makin salah paham saja.

Beruntung Zoro langsung menyadari maksud Sanji tadi. Spontan dia mengamuk level Dewa, "DASAR KOKI KEPARAT! APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU PIKIRKAN, HAH!? AKU MEMINTAMU MENGAJARIKU BERCIUMAN, BUKAN MEMINTAMU-"

"TIDAK MAUUUU! MENJAUH KAU DARIKU! MENJAUH! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT! BIBIRKU HANYA UNTUK PARA WANITA! TAKKAN KUSERAHKAN PADA _GAY_ SEPERTIMU!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU MAU MENCIUM BIBIR KAPALANMU ITU, HAH!? SUDAH, CEPAT AJARI AKU BAGAIMANA CARANYA!"

"PERGI KAU SEKARANG DARI RUMAHKU SEBELUM KUGUNAKAN CARA KASAR, _MARIMO_!"

"Ya ampun, Sanji! Kau salah paham! Aku tidak menyuruhmu menciumku, sungguh!" frutasi menghampiri wakil ketua OSIS _Tokyo Galaxy_.

"Lalu apa? Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi kau tak perlu sampai jatuh cinta padaku, 'kan!?"

"ORANG BODOH MANA YANG MENGATAKAN KOKI GENIT SEPERTIMU TAMPAN, IDIOT!?" wah, emosinya balik lagi. Hei, mau sampai kapan kesalah pahaman ini berlanjut?

Oop, Sanji memasang kuda-kuda andalannya, siap-siap menendang Zoro mencelat keluar dari rumahnya itu. Tampaknya dia tak tahan lagi menghadapi perubahan sikap Zoro yang tiba-tiba abnormal, "Bersiaplah, wakil ketua OSIS-ku! Rasakan tendanganku i—"

"He-hei, tu-tunggu dulu! Alis pelintir sialan, jangan!"

Waduh, kondisi semakin gawat saja. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus Zoro lakukan? Sanji sekarang tak mau mendengar alasannya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Teknik tendangan _Taekwondo_ yang diajarkan padaku oleh banci sialan itu! _Diable Jam_ —"

"AKU KEMARI UNTUK MEMINTA BANTUAN PADAMU, BAGAIMANA CARAKU MENCIUM NICO ROBIN, DASAR BODOOOOOHHH!"

Serangan kaki Vinsmoke Sanji berhenti di tengah-tengah.

Ah...dia mengatakannya. Dia berhasil mengatakan tujuannya datang ke kediaman Vinsmoke.

Napasnya terengah-engah, seolah seluruh tenaga dia kerahkan demi mengatakan satu kalimat itu. Kalimat yang membuatnya frustasi selama beberapa jam terakhir. Tak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi selain sobatnya, si pecinta wanita. Malangnya dia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa sobatnya sendiri mengira dia menyimpang dari jalur kebenaran(?). Kuina sialan. Dia harus membayar semua rasa malu ini!

Dia tahu posisi Sanji kembali normal. Dia tahu wajah Sanji menunjukkan keterkejutan tak terkira. Dia tahu Sanji akan protes karena dirinya ingin mencium perempuan yang notabene juga berada di wilayah –maniak cinta- miliknya. Karena itulah dia langsung menyela cepat, "Sanji, tolong aku kali ini. Aku akan ceritakan semuanya. Alasan mengapa aku meminta ini padamu dan alasan mengapa aku harus mencium Robin,"

Sanji masih melongo tak percaya, namun dia mengangguk pelan. Memberikan ruang pada Zoro menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Awal dari masalah ini. Walau sekarang hatinya menjerit _shock_ karena seorang Zoro yang keras kepala itu bisa jatuh cin- oop, tahan dulu. Belum tentu! Tapi...

Kenapa perasaanya mengatakan 'ya'?

"...Baiklah..." Zoro mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembus panjang, "..Begini. Semuanya berkat Kuina. Kau tahu dia, 'kan? Teman masa kecilku yang juga ahli pedang. Sebenarnya dia..."

.

~ _chapter twenty three_ ~

.

Perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Nico biasa menjadi tempat paling sering dikunjungi oleh satu-satunya penerus keluarga alias Robin. Selain tempat itu bisa menenangkan jiwanya, ruangan itu dapat memberinya ide-ide baru tentang pengetahuan dan kembali mengingatkan memorinya akan hal yang telah dia pelajari. Yah, biasanya begitu, sayangnya sekarang tidak.

Sejak 3 jam lalu dia di ruangan itu membaca buku-buku tebal, tapi tak ada satupun rumus atau teori yang masuk ke otaknya. Bertanya kenapa? Pertanyaan bagus. Hal itu disebabkan pikirannya yang terus memutar ulang momen dia dan Zoro berkeliling berdua selama 2 hari festival dimulai. Wajahnya begitu merona. Walau dia menggelengkan kepala dan mendecak berulang kali—mencoba berkonsentrasi-, itu gagal. Sangat gagal. Dia tak bisa.

Entah berapa kali dia menghela napas panjang. Mendengar musik bernada keras pun percuma. Selalu saja hatinya memintanya memutar musik lembut dan bertema, ehm! Cinta. Oh, astaga... kalau begini bagaimana caranya dia bisa berkonsentrasi belajar? Robin tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Zoro.

Buktinya adalah sekarang ini. Dia sedang membaca biografi Albert Einstein, tapi yang dia pikirkan adalah biografi, tidak, tepatnya jalan cerita dimana dia bertemu Zoro pertama kalinya hingga sekarang. Jangan berpikir hanya itu saja yang membuatnya tak bisa fokus. Salahkan kecepatan degup jantungnya! Jantungnya seolah berlari kesana-kemari, seakan ingin keluar dari dadanya. Kalau terus begini, Robin tak ingin ke perpustakaan, melainkan ke rumah Zoro.

Pergilah kau, wahai harga diri. Dia tak perlu membohongi perasaannya lagi. Demi Dewa apapun di mitologi Jepang, saat ini dia merindukannya! Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu mereka berpisah. Masa' secepat ini dia...? Tapi Robin benar-benar rindu. Hhh, bagaimana ini? Dia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

Robin melirik ponselnya di sudut tumpukan buku di meja bacanya. Berkali-kali dia memerintah syaraf gerak agar segera menggerakkan tangannya demi meraih ponsel itu. Memerintah untuk menghubungi Zoro, setidaknya mendengar suaranya. Tapi lagi-lagi rasa malu menghinggapinya. Dia bingung mengatakan alasan dirinya menghubungi Zoro nanti. Karena urusan festival? Jelas-jelas sebelum pulang mereka mengadakan rapat kecil dengan tema 'Meninjau ulang Festival SMA se-Tokyo'. Itu bukan alasan bagus.

Lalu... karena dia rindu? Argh, pasti Zoro akan mengejeknya. Atau mungkin Zoro merasa tidak nyaman dan memutuskan telepon. Kemudian tidak mau menemui Robin lagi. Tak mau bicara dengan Robin lagi. Begitu banyak spekulasi buruk memenuhi orang terjenius di _HAS_.

 _Fu fu fu fu_... Robin tidak tahu saja soal kerja keras Zoro deminya, saudara-saudara. Biarkan saja mereka menelusuri labirin cinta itu.

 **"...Zoro..."** Robin meletakkan buku yang dia pegang, kemudian beralih memegang ponselnya. Dia tempelkan dagunya pada meja seraya menatap nomor Zoro yang tertera di layar ponsel, **"...Apa kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan?"**

Satu-satunya yang menjawab hanyalah keheningan malam.

Udara semakin dingin, namun Robin merasa hangat. Entah karena adaptasi kulitnya terhadap suhu atau karena suasana hatinya sekarang. Ah... dia suka sensasi langka ini.

 **"...Kalau aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu... kau takkan menjauh dariku, 'kan? Atau lebih baik hubungan kita berdua begini saja? Tetap sebagai... teman..."**

Robin dilema.

Dia tak tahu bagaimana menyikapi perasaan barunya ini.

Tak sabar rasanya menunggu besok pagi. Hari dimana kerja sama antar sekolah berakhir. Dia akan bertemu laki-laki yang dia sukai untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ya, mungkin. Siapa tahu ada keajaiban, 'kan?

.

.

Mari kita kembali ke kamar Sanji dimana saat ini sang Romeo sedang berjuang.

.

.

"Setiap kali aku menatapmu, aku seperti menatap rembulan yang sedang tersenyum manis padaku..." jiah, ternyata Zoro sedang belajar salah satu langkah sebelum mencium alias merayu. Awalnya dia tak mau karena tak pernah merayu cewek sebelumnya, tapi Sanji mengemukakan alasan jitu yang tak bisa ditolak Zoro, yaitu:

( **Menurutmu, kalau kau mencium Robin-** _ **chan**_ **secara tiba-tiba tanpa kalimat pembuka dan penutup melainkan langsung kabur, apa Robin-** _ **chan**_ **bisa menangkap maksudmu menciumnya?** )

Hhhhh... Sanji benar. Setidaknya dia harus mengatakan sesuatu dulu. Sesuatu yang mengundang nuansa romantis bagi pasangan sebelum ingin menyentuh bibir satu sama lain. Makanya dia mengalah dan inilah sekarang! Belajar merayu. Tapi buku Sanji berjudul '1000 Rayuan Maut Yang Dapat Melelehkan Hati Wanita' yang dia baca ini... errr, bagaimana mengatakannya?

"Matamu indah sekali seperti permata..." Zoro mengganti kalimat rayuan. Sayangnya kali ini dia yakin sekali kalau kalimat rayuan dalam buku konyol Sanji itu sangat menjijikkan! Dia saja sampai geli sendiri! "Arrgh, alis pelintir! Apa tidak ada buku yang lain? Semua rayuan disini membuatku mual!" Zoro protes sambil terus membolak-balikkan halaman buku _absurd_ tersebut.

"Jangan banyak protes, kepala lumut! Masa' begitu saja kau sudah menyerah? Kau sebut dirimu berprinsip _Samurai_?" ledek Sanji seraya memberi semangat walau tak rela. Ya, dia 'kan masih tidak terima kalau Zoro ingin mencium bibir Robin. Bisa saja dia tak mau membantunya, tapi dia sudah punya Nami. Jadi jika dipikirkan kembali, tak ada alasan untuk tidak membantu Zoro. Apalagi dia sudah dengar situasi Zoro sekarang. Benar-benar terpojok, ck ck ck. Untung dia tak dekat dengan gadis bernama Kuina itu.

"Hei, alis pelintir. Daripada merayu yang sama sekali bukan gayaku, bukankah kau ajari aku saja bagaimana caranya berciuman?" pertanyaan Zoro ini benar-benar mencerminkan bahwa dirinya tak tahu diri.

Sanji langsung pasang wajah datar, "Kau pikir berciuman itu juga gayamu? Sudah, ikuti saja arahanku. Kau ingin cepat pulang untuk makan malam, 'kan?"

"Ta-tapi... aku tidak yakin bisa mengatakan rayuan selugas ini di hadapan Robin nanti," ketidak percayaan diri datang. Sejujurnya sih penulis juga tidak yakin orang seperti Zoro diajari cara merayu. Memang dia bisa? Ck, pasti gagal total.

"Tidak lugas juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Asalkan ciuman pertamamu itu benar-benar di bibirnya,"

"Hah?"

"Biar aku tanya padamu. Kalau seandainya aku wanita, kau juga ingin belajar ciuman denganku? Lalu ciuman pertamamu dan err... entah keberapa itu denganku, lalu kesekian kalinya untuk Robin? Daripada kau menciumnya setelah kau mahir berciuman, lebih baik kau menciumnya sebelum itu,"

"...Kenapa?" masih saja sulit mengolah data, otak lumut ini.

"Karena kalau kau kaku menciumnya, itu menunjukkan kau belum pernah mencium perempuan sebelumnya. Bukankah ciuman kakumu akan terasa lebih istimewa?" senyum genit Sanji keluar, saudara-saudara. Benar-benar pantas disebut pakar tentang wanita!

Kontan seluruh darah bergerak menuju ubun-ubun Zoro. Wajahnya merona hebat. Dia tampak kesulitan meneguk ludah saking gugupnya membayangkan ciuman pertamanya nanti. Membayangkan wajah Robin yang memerah dan matanya yang menutup, menunggu datangnya ciumannya saja sudah sukses membuatnya gila! Penulis juga ikutan gila, saudara-saudara!

"... Robin akan jadi yang pertama... itu maksudmu?" gumam Zoro pelan.

Sanji mengacungkan jempol, "Tepat sekali! Makanya, cepat lanjutkan latihanmu!"

"Terima kasih, alis pelintir! Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu! Kupikir kau tidak mau membantuku tadi," Zoro lupa akan harga dirinya sampai mengucapkan terima kasih sesenang itu.

"Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusuka. Selain itu aku juga menyadari gerak-gerikmu pada Robin- _chan_. Jadi, yaaaa... aku harus menjaga perasaanku untuk satu orang. Karena itu kau kubantu, bodoh," ujar Sanji yang kemudian langsung cepat memotong perkataan Zoro, "Jangan tanya siapa orangnya. Sudah, latihan sekarang!"

Zoro akhirnya bertekad kuat sekuat kekuatan prajurit tempur. Dia takkan menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Sanji yang terkadang kumat. Pada akhirnya, dia latihan merayu di dalam kamar Sanji. Selagi tidak ada orang yang melihat selain sobatnya itu. Dia merayu kursi, meja, lemari, sampai tembok segala, membayangkan semua objek itu adalah Robin. Tak lupa buku, pena, sepatu, pensil ikut kena hasutan—err, maksudnya rayuan maut tidak jelas Zoro. Ck ck ck ck...

Hei, tunggu dulu.

...

..

.

Kenapa yang dia rayu itu semuanya benda mati?

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_ : Di _chapter_ ini Zoro begitu nista ya, para pembaca setiaku. Gyahahahaha, puas saya melihatnya! Silahkan tinggalkan kesan dan saran anda di kolom _review_. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

 _ **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**_


End file.
